<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bloom In Time by Itshauntedtoon3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553421">A Bloom In Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itshauntedtoon3/pseuds/Itshauntedtoon3'>Itshauntedtoon3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Father daughter bond between Snatcher and the kids, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, NO SNATCHER X HAT KID OR BOW KID, Past Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>206,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itshauntedtoon3/pseuds/Itshauntedtoon3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An non-beating heart is a bad thing to most, but not a bad thing if you were already dead and didn't need anything like that of course. Snatcher is a complicated spook that already has everything he wants now and with two little kids constantly playing in his woods and asking him to join, he has more than enough of his mushy love anyways. But when a familiar face and secret pops up, it may prove that the beating of love may still come from beyond the grave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bow Kid &amp; Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Bow Kid and Moonjumper, Hat Kid &amp; Moonjumper (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid &amp; Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid &amp; Timmy (A Hat In Time), Moonjumper &amp; Snatcher (A Hat in Time), Moonjumper &amp; Timmy (A Hat in Time), Past Moonjumper x Vanessa, Past Vanessa x Snatcher, Slight Moonjumper x Florist, Snatcher &amp; Timmy (A Hat in Time), Snatcher x Florist, Snatcher/Queen Vanessa (A Hat in Time), The Conductor/Cooking Cat (A Hat in Time), The Prince &amp; Timmy (A Hat in Time), The Prince/Queen Vanessa (A Hat in Time)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Flower Princess Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Mentions and briefly explains Snatcher's death.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Would it be so wrong to say I love you when you obviously didn't love me back the way I loved you? Would it be wrong to say I would I like you more than any other thing when you didn't see me more than a stranger? Would it be so wrong to want to hold you when you would be confused at my touch? Would there be any world where we were aloud to be together, with your hair flowing like rose petals and eyes of the beautiful blue sky. Where no one would stop them and no duties got in their way.....But it wasn't meant to be because no amount of begging or asking would probably change the way you see me right now. The smile I'm giving you as you talk about the flowers like they were your proud children and you were mother nature. You would make the best mother nature. With your fiery passion and gentle kindness. You always listened to me. Didn't pressure me to picking. Always smiled and never EVER treated me as some fairytale prince I wasn't, which is why after all these years of knowing you and loving someone who I know definitely loves me, but for all the wrong reasons, and as much as I love her back...I think I love you more. </p><p>"Your Highness? Are you alright?"</p><p>He snapped out of it and yellow eyes blinked up at the lady who's stolen his heart. The fairytale romantic love of a Queen with beautiful blonde hair and emerald eyes was the first to catch him heart and he fell hard for her, but overtime that vision started to blur into one of fiery red passion and smelt of flowers. He could imagine his Queen in a wedding dress of pure white and covered in lace, but now he couldn't get the idea of how the maiden with red hair would look shyly looking at him in a dress of white, flowers in her hair and a red hue to her face as he held her close, wedding bells sounding as he promised her he would always love her. Forever.....But he should get his head out of the clouds. From the day he was born, his parents and Vanessa's mother had an arranged marriage for the two royals, and he didn't think even though she was Queen now, she'd let him go so soon with how attached she was....and how forcing his parents were about this. So he smiled at the confused face on the beautiful woman with hair of the rose.</p><p>"I'm perfectly fine. Vanessa's just been....A b-bit cranky lately. So I wanted to surprise her with some flowers today. M-Maybe that'll help calm her down. "</p><p>That got her attention when she rose a brow at him and asked a question that made him flinch. "Is this like the time she banned everyone here from eating bacon?"</p><p>He waved her off. "N-No, no. She was only concerned about my health, a-and she's right. Bacon has too much fat. I could loose a few more pounds and eat healthier.''</p><p>Her beautiful blue eyes ran over him with a raised brow. She looked like she wanted to say something but didn't and instead smiled and pointed a hand to the flowers around her in her stand. "Well, how can I help you this time, Prince-y? We have a fifty percent discount on mixed wild daisies this week, more sprouted up than expected, but they smell great and multicolored. A colorful rainbow bouquet would brighten up anyone's day!"</p><p>He looked at the many flowers she was pointing to and smiled and nodded. "Y-Yeah. Vanessa's loves any flowers I give her! These are perfect! You know what, I'll take some thanks!"</p><p>She smiled and went to work on getting the flowers. Cutting them and getting the pretty pink paper to wrap them in so he could present them to his beloved Queen. He couldn't help but smile at the gentle way she handled the flowers ...but remembered. He didn't have any pons to pay her with. He spent the last on them on getting Vanessa an anniversary gift yesterday after she insisted he'd better do something to make her happy and 'prove he still loved her by not forgetting. And he didn't. He got her a beautiful bracelet with beautiful blue saphires studded into it and was getting her flowers on top of that....But- When she turned back to him with a smile, flowers ready to go...It was like it was stupid but-...He immediately held up the bracelet to her without question, smile on his own face. She blinked at the sudden gift held out to her before looking back up to his face in question.</p><p>"Take it. I-...I-I got three others at home just like it," he lied with a smile but it felt like the right thing to do at the time, "Besides. I-I don't have any pons on me right now."</p><p>He stared at him more. "Oh, no. I couldn't!" She held up her hands. "I couldn't possibly just accept it like that. Here." She held the flowers out to him. "You buy so much anyways. This time it's on the house."</p><p>"NO!" He insisted. Gently placing the small bracelet into her hand while staring into her eyes. "I may be a prince but even Im not above getting things for free just because I buy a lot of it. You obviously put so much work into growing such beautiful flowers and I won't let hard work like that go under paid."</p><p>They ended up just holding hands unintentionally for a few seconds as they talked and smiled. Neither noticed the beautiful golden sunshine haired woman with beautiful green emerald eyes suddenly stopping and watching from the dark corner of the alleyway. She stared in absolutely horror as she watched her prince, her beloved perfect prince holding hands with a...a...A PEASANT GIRL!! This girl with bland red hair that looked like it was dunked in tacky red paint and gotten red splotches all over her face, dirt smudging her tacky dress and obviously dirty and not fit for anyone other than another low life peasant like herself. AND YET THERE THEY WERE!! Holding hands, smiling, and giggling like they were...A Happy couple..NO! NO!! HE WASN'T ALLOWED TO LOOK AT ANYONE LIKE THAT!! HE WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO LOOK AT HER LIKE THAT!! HER! THE ONE WITH EYES OF EMERALD GREEN AND PERFECT HAIR SHINIER THAN GOLD!! FAIR SKIN AND BELOVED BY HER KINGDOM!! RICH AND COULD GIVE HIM ANYTHING HE ASKED!! THEY WERE THE ONES THAT WERE SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED WITHIN A YEAR'S TIME!! THEY WERE GOING TO ADOPT ONE OF THE CHILDREN FROM THE VILLAGE TOGTHER!! HE COULDN'T WAIT TO HAVE A CHILD BUT SHE WANTED TO WAIT UNTIL A FEW YEARS INTO THEIR MARRIAGE BEFORE HAVING ONE!! IT WAS GOING TO BE THE PERFECT THING FOR THEIR IMAGE!! ADOPTING A CHILD OF NONE ROYAL BLOOD AND LOOK LIKE ONE OF THOSE FAIRYTALE STORIES!! THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT TOGETHER AND HE'S.....He's holding hands with someone who's not fit to even be in their story beyond a lowly subject!! With tears stinging her eyes she hiccupped and turned to run back into the darkness of the alley, if she would've stayed a little longer she would've seen the florist hand over the bouquet of flowers meant for her to he beloved prince and him paying her with the golden bracelet. The movement out of the corner of his eye made him look towards the swift movement and he easily recognized that fancy green dress running back into the shadow of the alleyway. </p><p>He jumped almost dropping the flowers he was just handed. "Vanessa!?" The florist looked to where he was looking but didn't see the woman that dashed into the alleyway as he stared in confusion. "Vanessa?.....Why did she run away so suddenly?"</p><p>...The florist shrugged lightly with a smile. "Maybe she was embarrassed she walked in on you getting her flowers?", she suggested.</p><p>....He gave a smile. "OH! Of course! She's considerate l-like that." He gave an almost nervous smile and turned back to her before bowing. "T-Thank you for your help once again...Ms. Poppy."</p><p>She waved her hand. "Oh, don't mention it! It's always to see just a nice man be so considerate and give the gal he loves so many flowers."</p><p>The gal he loved...Heh. He guessed that was true. He still loved Vanessa in some way or another...but lately..he wasn't too sure about things, but he was sure she was right. Vanessa was just in a bad place for a few years. Her mother was sick and dying slowly, she just got crowned Queen a month ago after her mother had an accident, her new duties were overwhelming her, and with him still doing his princely studies about law it musn't be easy for her. But like any betrothed, he was going to try and work through these problems together. But he still couldn't stop smiling after he left the Florist to her work. Cute freckles and blue eyes clouding his vision. He was sure as soon as Vanessa saw these flowers she would perk right up! She always enjoyed it when he brought her gifts like these- OH! How wrong he was. As soon as he got to the manor, Vanessa's vacation spot away from her huge castle, everything suddenly felt....off somehow. Like a tense and thick aura was in the air, so thick one would have to use a battle axe to cute through it, but upon further searching he found her. Vanessa, his beloved Queen with golden hair, weeping in one of the hallways, back faced to him and of course the sight pained him. What could've brought her to this state of being?</p><p>"Vanessa?!" She flinched when he shouted her name and came near her. The sound of his footsteps stopping just behind her. "Sweetheart? W-Why are you crying?" Sudden worry came over him. Oh no. Did she think he forgot their anniversary?! That made him hold out the flowers with a giant smile. "Don't cry. I-I got you these! Look. A-Aren't they beautiful?"</p><p>".....How could you betray me, Philip?" Her voice growled out. And he took a step back, was it just him or was the room suddenly darker? They needed to open up the blinds more. But the shadows seemed to come from her as she growled again in a voice that was clearly NOT the sugary sweet voice of his beloved maiden. And betrayl?? What was she talking about? "How could you CHEAT ON ME!? AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!! ALL OUR LIVES WE WERE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER!!" Her form slouched over as the shadows continued to consume her and her once beautiful emerald eyes twitched with a red of rage and anger he'd never seen before tears beginning to consume her eyes, or the one eye that was exposed to him at the moment. He froze just staring at her in horror as the same distorted voice asked another question. "How could you give your heart to that PEASANT GIRL!?"</p><p>He stared at her in absolute fear as she growled like some wild animal at him, "W-WHAT?! You mean-...N-NO!! Nonono! You have it all wrong!" He held up the flowers with a strained scared smile. "I wasn't cheating on you! I would NEVER cheat on you! I was paying her and got you these! S-She grows the most beautiful flowers in the land, and you deserve no less than the best!"</p><p>"LIAR!!" The not-Vanessa shrieked like she was a banshee making him almost drop the flowers. "I SAW YOU HOLDING HANDS!! AND LAUGHING AT HER JOKES!! FUNNY HUH?! WELL I HOPE PLAYING ME FOR A FOOL WAS WORTH IT, PHILIP!! GUARDS!!" </p><p>As if being summoned out of thin air, two heavy footsteps of the iron dressed guards came stomping down the hallway and like an idiot he looked back to her with pleading eyes. "Vanessa! I wasn't I swear to you! I was merely paying her for the flowers n-not giggling at her jokes! AAH!!" He yelped in fright when he was suddenly surrounded. two giant armored arms snatched him and wouldn't let go!</p><p>She giggled without any humor. "Oh, Philip. You played me the fool for so long perhaps a punishment is in order for you. Take him to the celler and CHAIN HIM!!! I never want to see his face again.....And then seeze the florist. No crime against me shall go unpunished."</p><p>WHAT?! POPPY!! "W-WHAT?! VANESSA, PLEASE NO!!" Two arms latched onto him and no matter how much he kicked and struggled he couldn't get out of their grasp. The flowers dropped to the ground as he reached out for her one last time. Her tears forming deadly ice to match her cold heart. "P-PLEASE!! DON'T HURT HER!! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!! VANESSA!! NOOOOO!!!"</p><p>He weeped and weeped when he was painfully suspended in the air by his wrists. The coldness taking over him as he hiccuped and mumbled to himself and choked on those tears. He didn't know how long he stayed down there actually. TIme flies when you couldn't see what was happening but he was sure he never stopped crying for all that time as he got weaker, and weaker. Just getting colder and colder as the cold seeped into his very core...he was almost gone. Looking back up towards the ceiling and through his tears he wondered what was going on up there. He couldn't hear anything but he hoped Poppy was alright. He'd never forgive himself if Vanessa did anything rash. He hiccuped. His beloved queen. This was all his fault.</p><p>"I-Im sorry. IM SORRY! IM SORRY!! IM SO SORRY!!" He yelled to the empty air knowing full well no one could hear him. But Vanessa was not the one he was apologizing to. The maiden of feiry red hair and ocean blue eyes. "I-Im s-so sorry, Poppy. *hic*"</p><p>The cold crept further and his body felt light, somehow his shadow was extending, his life force fading into it as those handsome brown eyes closed to the darkness and numbing-</p><p>"I-...love-..."</p><p>The shadows and darkness consumed him. The shadow enlarging and morphing and contorted into a being of power and enhanced abilities. A gasp escaped the creature as it looked down at itself. At the same time moonlight shown through the window and what was left of the prince and his willpower faded away into the moonlight, so when the creature looked behind it, the prince was gone from the chained wall. The prince with his heart split into two by his heart splitting between two and found attachment in two very powerful elements of dark and light. Moonshine and shadows. The creature looked down at his new self....feeling his grin widen and a powerful laugh that many would come to fear vibrating around the basement of his new found freedom.</p><p>"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!''</p><p>***************************************************************************************************************</p><p>"GAH!!"</p><p>Something wacked his head and he immediately jumped to the air. If he still had lungs he would probably be panting and looking around wildly around the room he was in. No cold walls caging him in. No coldness seeping into him. No Vanessa or chains or....Poppy. Instead a small pale little girl was staring up at him with concern as she watched his confused face darting around the area....He was on her ship. Her strange cute ship of the small seven year old in front of him. He had been laying on the pile of pillows she had and looking around the area as if he was afraid for a moment. Before he sighed in releif and reached up a clawed hand to rub at his head and hair. Staring down at the little girl standing upon the pile of pillows, holding one dangling in her hand, which he guessed must've been the thing that wacked. He sighed again and slowly lowered himself down look at her better.</p><p>"Kid. It's already pass your bedtime probably. What are you doing up?"</p><p>Her head tilted and those blue eyes blinked at him before a tiny hand reached out and poked his face where a nose should obviously be if he was human and he rose a brow. "Boop!"</p><p>"....Did you really just wack me with a pillow for THAT? Kiddo, you should really find better reasons to wake me up." Two clawed hands gently reached down and picked her up from under the arms. She dropped the pillow from her hold and instinctively wrapped her arms around him as he floated her back down to her bed, the covers were already pulled back from her getting up and her friend snored away happily on the floor next to her bed....He made a mental note to get her a bed sometime. Bow couldn't be expected to keep laying like that on the hard floor, he gently placed the young child on the bed and went to pull the covers back over her-</p><p>"You were mumbling something funny." She said making him stop and blink at her. </p><p>"Oh yeah?" She nodded. Dang nightmares. He barely had any, but he still got the occasional blast from the past. Wasn't being a cursed prince fun? He pulled the blankets up and she snuggled down with her stuffed toys he hand crafted for her. "And uh..What exactly did you hear me say?"</p><p>She shrugged again as she was recovered and he started tucking her in. "Your head was in the pillows." He went to roll his eyes when something grabbed onto his hand. And he looked at her wide excited smile spread across her face. "Can you tell me a story?"</p><p>"Squirt, I already read you the one you wanted with the space unicorns," he grumbled remembering the ridiculous book the girl begged him to read to her.</p><p>"Yeah. But I always sleep better with a story, and if I don't sleep I'll get up and bother you again." She gave him that cat lipped smug face and he groaned lifting a hand to rub his face and look down at the child in the bed. Before sighing and giving in. She was right. He'd done this too many times to not expect a sudden pillow attack from the hyper story deprived child.</p><p>"Fine." He turned back to the bookshelf by her bed and looked over the many childish covers. "Which one do you want now? Space Adentures? Starella? Planets and Star Maps?"</p><p>"Your story!"</p><p>He paused, and snapped his head to her wide eyed. "What?"</p><p>She giggled and turned to her side yawning a bit before speaking. "I want you to tell me one of your stories."</p><p>..."My stories eh?" She nodded and he hummed. That..wasn't a very good idea. All the books he read were either lawyer/law books (what better way to help make his contracts better) and scary or mysteries books that were uh...N-Not suitable for children her age lets say. Plus he didn't have any on him at the moment so he guessed he could just make one up? How hard could making up a story for a kid be. She'll fall asleep if he just told her a story about a talking flower making friends with a bumble bee. His hand reached up to rub at his head again before looking at her now clutching the C.A.W agent plus he made her after telling him her adventures in the movie studio. ..."Ok, Ok! I'll tell you one I witnessed a long time ago....In a book. But you gotta promise to go to sleep." She hummed 'Mmm-hmm' and smiled patiently at the ghost who groaned and rolled his eyes again. Why was he doing this?...Well he just had a nightmare about his death-again- and talking about it even twisting the details sounded nice. Not that he'd ever admit it to the little girl. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful flower Princess named Poppy, and a-"</p><p>"Pop? Why is she named after a soda?", the kid interrupted blinking confused and he scowled.</p><p>"Not 'soda pop'. Poppy. Poppy is a kind of flower on this planet, Kid. Now don't be a rude little lady and let me finish the story unless you want to be grounded from them." She shut up and curled back down into the covers to his satisfaction. "Good. Now like I was saying! There was a flower princess POPPY not soda pop, an evil which named....'Veronica', and a stupid, stupid king." She raised her hand like in a classroom. "....*sigh* Yes?"</p><p>"Why was he a stupid, stupid king?"</p><p>"You'll see. Now" He grabbed her lamp and pulled the shade off, letting more light flood everywhere and she blinked at the sudden brightness, which a snap of his powers shadows slithered up the wall and formed the outlines of three people. Two women with their dresses and one wearing a witch hat, and a man wearing a crown. They moved as he talked and she watched amazed. "You see. WAY, WAY back before your great granny was even born there was these three. Like I said the Flower Princess was very beautiful. Her hair was a rose red and her skin was as soft a-as their petals. She had the most wonderful patience listeningto her friend The Stupid King, and his p-problems...."His face saddened for a moment as the king and princess shadows held hands platonically...."B-But..she didn't know the king was in love with her. You see...He was too cowardly to tell her or anyone else because he was betrothed to the Evil witch Veronica-" ANother raised hand. "...Yes?"</p><p>"What does 'betoofed' mean?"</p><p>"Betrothed, Kid. Not betoofed. You know contracts right? How you legally have to follow them because you promised to?" She nodded. "Well basically means the Stupid King promised to marry the witch a long time ago."</p><p>..She cocked her head. "But he doesn't love her. That's not like Starella and the Milky Way Prince. They fell in love before they got married."</p><p>He chuckled. Even a seven year old could clearly see the stupid logic in arranged marriages and she didn't even comprehend them yet. And his situation, but he shrugged before making the king turn around and ....ECK!! Kiss the hand of the witch who looked like she was giggling. "Well, you're wrong. He DID love her. A long, long time ago before she became evil."</p><p>"Why didn't he break with her like in the movies?"</p><p>He shrugged. "Promises are sometimes h-hard to break for some people. And he still cared about her in some way, the witch was really, really pretty too, and I guess he just couldn't see past her beauty and wanted to try and make things right."</p><p>"That doesn't sound like a healthy relationship." She held up a hand in knowing. "Conductor always says*ahem*!!" She tried to do a bad impression of the old bird and he smiled. "Lassie! If ye ever get yerself whatever the aliens call a wife, at thee first sign of trrrrrouble ask 'er if she loves the money ya makes with mah' movies. If she says yas, she's a no good golddigger and leave before she takes ye kids and house and most of ye money too!!"</p><p>He laughed a couple times and Bow stirred in her sleeping bag. Not waking up but almost as he stared at the proud Hat child. "Well that's good advice kid. But she wasn't a golddigger-"....His face slowly contorted to a scowl and looked down. "She was in love with a fairytale. She loved the Stupid King for being like a King from a story. She never loved him for who he really was as long as her fairytale wasn't tampered with. She was clingy, selfish, nothing was never good enough unless it was expensive, and she demanded all his attention all the time. ....Until one fateful day-" He waved his three fingered hand at the shadows and it contorted until it showed the witch with slated eye holes and the king and princess holding hands....platonically of course. "The witch saw the King And Flower Princess holding hands...AS JUST FRIENDS." He stressed. "Nothing romantic. Just two friends holding hands for a little bit. And she got really, really jealous. In fact she got so jealous-" The shadows contorted to the king looking sad behind a cage. "-she blamed him for breaking her heart and locked him away forever. And then she-" The shadows again contorted to show the witch still angry and this time over a cauldron. "-cursed the Stupid King's and Princess's kingdoms. All the plants died, all the animals ran away, and everyone...." he couldn't say they froze to death! "..T-They moved on from there. But karma struck her good and-" She raised her hand again. "...What now?"</p><p>"What's 'karma'??"</p><p>"It means he got revenge. Justice? Whichever one you wanna call it." The shadows formed to show the king opening the door to the cage and running. "The Stupid King managed to escape and get free, but the Witch's spell backfired. She cursed herself too and was trapped forever in her home, the black magic keeping her inside the cave she dug, but it was too late. The Princess was gone and he never saw her again. The shadows formed one more image of the King holding a flower with his head down in shame."</p><p>"WHAT?!" Bow stirred again and Snatcher shushed her. "He never saw her again?" She asked more quietly. "But that's not fair! He loved her so much!"</p><p>He shrugged sadly and put the lamp shade back on, making the shadows disappear and he sighed, "It's not all bad. He's free and he got to go rule again without worrying without pleasing anyone else. Not all stories have a happy ending kid, even if it's half decent like this." He stared down to the floor with a frown...before reaching over and ruffling her hair which she giggled at. "It's also a very important lesson. Don't let yourself be blinded in bad situations and don't let someone use you like that. Ok?"</p><p>"I'm never gonna fall in love! Yuck!!" She stuck her tongue out and he smiled. </p><p>"Good, good. You don't need to fall in love when ...well you're stuck as a kid for all eternity with me now don't you?"</p><p>"NOPE!! I don't like that mushy stuff anyways!" </p><p>He smiled wider. "Good. Good. Now go to sleep. I need all the energy you can get to fix the well tomorrow."</p><p>She giggled again but yawned and slowly closed her eyes and snuggled back into the blackets. As he smiled he looked back to the giant windows, as he looked to the darkned and frozen abyss of the planet they were above a frown slowly returned to the ghostly prince's face as he slowly floated over to the window. Placing a cold hand to the cool glass and watching as it slowly ticked by and he sighed once again.</p><p>"Sorry, Princess. I had to be the stupid king to do that."</p><p>"Snatcher...I can't sleep. Can I have a glass of water?" The Kid's voice piped up again and he chuckled.</p><p>"Sure, kid."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Idea Forming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Subcon Forest was not a place for just anyone to enter and exit as they please. There was a reason these woods had such a feared reputation and was rumored to be haunted. Because it was. By the King Snatcher of Subcon(as he liked to refer to himself) and his ghastly assortment of minions and dwellers behind him as his undead army, anyone who went in NEVER came out which added to the entire fightfulness of it all!!...Well no one except two little giggling girls who were currently playing with toys and crayons. The dark sky and dead trees twisted with dangerous vines as the sun dared not shine here. If that won't convince you to stay away then maybe the giant chunk of the forest that always so dangerously cold will? Or perhaps the section that's always burning bright with enchanted flames? Or maybe the ghostly king who claimed trespassers' souls as his own or the rumor of a powerful witch? Either way, whatever helps to keep tresspassers out he was all for it. But he had no real responsibilities today. The brats could wonder around his woods as long as they didn't go near the frozen half or Vanessa, or they could go exploring on any other part of the planet for all he cared. As long as they were both back home and in bed by six he was fine with it. Right now he was sitting down enjoying his book of dark tales and legends as he relaxed in his home. The old book in his claws as glowing yellow eyes scanned over the story unfolding from it's yellow pages.</p><p>Down in the world unknown there laid a kingdom drab and dark. Where darkness and shadows collided and lived in fear and power. One would be mad to even think about stepping in a place like this. Where the dead are gone but still there, the shadows played and roamed and full of terror. A frightful place brace heros dare not venture unless they wish to meet a tragic fate. Yes. This one place was alone ruled by a power hungry spirit, spited by his love in life and now seeks vengeance on any mortal who dared be foolish enough to be beckoned into his awaiting claws-</p><p>SQUEAK!!</p><p>.....Snatcher slowly looked up from his book with a small frown. The small express owl plush slowly slid off his face and fell onto his lap with another small squeaky toy sound and he stared down at the little girl who threw it at him and frowning back up at the ghost, and he rolled his yellow eyes. The book in his claws closed and placed down as he gave the girl what she obviously wanted, his attention.</p><p>"What is it kiddo? You know it's rude to throw things at people and interrupt someone reading. I thought I taught you two better than that."</p><p>"Can you fix it?" She walked up to the edge of his chair and stood on her tiptoes, poking her head over the chair and placing her hands on his lap.</p><p>"Fix what?"</p><p>She pointed to the toy in his lap and he blinked down at it. A noticeable tear in it's backside was present to him. He rose a brow further before looking back to the small girl by the chair. Bow had come up to join her and now both were peeking over the chair at him, and he sighed picking up said toy with a squeak. "You couldn't fix the toy yourself?"</p><p>Both shook their heads before Hattie spoke back up, "You said we weren't aloud to touch any needles, and we don't know how to sew anything."</p><p>He still stared at them for a moment before he sighed and forced his floating body up and over to his bookshelf in the corner and the small sewing kit on top of it. It was soon in his hands and the girls climbed onto the giant chair to have a better look at the floating sewing kit and the ghost who started repairing the small toy in his claws. The needle floating easily through the soft fabric of the toy as the floating needle pulled the thread through the tear, before he flicked a clawed finger and pulled the thread tight and the hole was closed up and tied in a tight knot to secure it in place. As he turned back around with the newly fixed toy in his hand, he snapped with his free hand and the kit immediately put itself away as he floated back over and handed the toy back to the two which was grabbed by Bow. They thanked the enormous undead creature by hugging his hand and jumping off said chair. Running out the doorway and laughing their heads off as the two chased each other around. He sighed...a rare small smile coming over his face before he settled back down into the comfy chair. Kids. So full of energy and laughter. Now where was he? OH YES!! With another snap the book went back to it's master's awaiting claws and opened at his own leisure. Now let's pick up where he left off shall we?</p><p>The old dusty book crinkled in his hands when he turned the page and began reading the page he left off at. He always enjoyed reading, it helped pass the time and it was one thing he could do now more than ever now that he had no real responsibilities....He glanced back out side real quick where the girls were currently sitting on the ground and using a large mushroom near the ground as a table for them to draw their pictures on and be surrounded by their small toys. Hattie absolutely LOVED exploring and running and jumping from building and trees with her weird alien powers, something about the world she was from having denser gravity and her kind used to space traveling and having to travel in a similar situation on land. But Bow could do similar things but in a less energetic way....When asked Hattie proudly stated she taught her everything, but the smaller curly haired girl preferred to just draw and play with toys rather than adventure. It was kinda cute the way they'd just compromised about what to do everyday. But kids will be kids. With a small smile on his face and book in hands he looked back to the book.</p><p>The creature of vengeance was known as one of promises and dealings. Whether If one were to want something most dear to their heart and was determined and pure, or if their heart was filled with greed, envy, and lust he would grant your reply if you were brave or stupid enough to find him. It was when one day a child from a nearby village heard of this rumor that they were excited to find out if it was true or not. Against their parents and everyone else's wishes and warnings, the small child had snuck out to venture into the forbidden dark woods. The brambles scraped and left cuts on their body, the creatures chased after and threatened to eat them if they didn't turn back now, for darker and more sinister things slept in these woods, but bravely the child went on. On and on on their journey to really see this sinister ghost who granted wishes and promises that the mortal eye would repulse to believe. Until the sinister avenger had been found and the massive shadow beckoned the child closer with a boney rigged hand.</p><p>"You have traveled far and withstood the tests my forces forwarded. For that you have earned the right to one miracle granted to you. But a warning you have also earned. Be warned, with a pure and honest heart comes great rewards. With a heart who bleeds nothing but black with greed and jealousy, a foul end you shall meet. Think about the consequences greatly, for the repercussions shall be swift and tight. Think well, dear child."</p><p>The small child dared to smile at the creature and simply reply, "I have no need for any treasures or anything of preciousness near me. I solely only wished for to see myself if the avenger of shadows was a true sight. And now that I have seen you for what a true being you are, I will simply be leaving satisfied my wish was fulfilled."</p><p>The answer of the child amused the ancient spirit and he chuckled his hollow laugh at the very notion of it all. </p><p>"Wise answer to an otherwise difficult mortal choice. For that you shall still be granted a prize for your efforts. Name one and answer wisely."</p><p>The small child as said had no need for such items like treasure and fortune, but they knew that the child's hard working mother were in need of some fortune in her life. So with a kind heart, the child looked to the spirit and asked for their miracle. "My mother works oh so hard to take care of me. It would be so nice for her to have just a little more luck on her side. Oh spirit, let me repay her for all her kindness she has shown me."</p><p>"Your wish shall be granted. A selfless act is always it's own reward, but be wary of those who wish to use those fortunes to their own will."</p><p>The child was permitted a safe leave back to their home and as promised their selfless act of kindness was granted by the spirit of shadows. The child and their mother mysteriously found an old box in their pantry one day that they had never known of before and upon opening it discovered many, many priceless jewels. The likes of which they had never seen before. With this new found fortune, the mother and child were able to gain a plentiful farm with all the necessities they needed to have a plentiful life. Farther down in the years the mother even remarried one of the strongest most handsome men in the small village. But this man was nothing but green with want, and treated the mother and her child terribly-</p><p>SQUEAK!!</p><p>....He looked up again with a frown when another plush toy hit the side of his head. This time it was a Mafia man that fell down to rest in his open book and he looked at the two girls staring up at him again and sighed. "Ok. What now?"</p><p>Bow pointed to the toy. "The arm is falling off. Can you fix it please?"</p><p>He frowned down at both of them as they innocently stared back and he groaned. Beckoning a finger to the sewing kit on the shelf before putting down the book and picking up the second toy, and true to Bow's word, there was a tear in the left arm threatening to let the whole arm fall off if it wasn't fixed. The kit flew over to him and out came the same needle and thread, and again the same process repeated as he grumpily started sewing the small toy's arm back into place. Within two minutes it was as good as new and handed back to the excited little girls, and the kit back into it's own place.</p><p>"Here. But next time, don't throw it at my face ok?...And let me know you want something fixed before you interrupt me, it's so rude."</p><p>Both girls giggled and again ran back off as he groaned and repicked up his book from his noodle lap, and started reading again. </p><p>He was lazy, rude, and had a heart full of greed. Seeping of those who had better and helping him in life. But one fateful day everything changed. For one day he asked the child's mother a question.</p><p>"My dear wife. You know I love you dearly, but I must ask you. Where did you receive such wealth and fortune."</p><p>"Why, from a old wooden box in the pantry," she replied happily, "And inside the little wooden chest was gems and riches beyond our wildest dreams."</p><p>"Yes, yes! But where did it come from?"</p><p>"I know not how it got there or where it came from, but my child and I are oh so happy to have received such a delightful fortune. How we may live happily for a long while."</p><p>Her husband was displeased with such an answer and once again asked but this time to the child. The child happily told the man his venture into the woods and his encounter with the spirit of shadows, filling the man's heart with more greed. That very night when the family slept, the man snuck out and made his own way into the deep woods of shadows and fears. Brambles cut his clothing, he cursed those who dare chase him and snap at his hinds as he ran, but the greed and lust in his heart was strong. So strong he persisted his heart green with envy. Alas finally he arrived and looking as though some creature had mangled him with their claws. The spirit was beckoning him closer with a bony rigged hand and spoke.</p><p>"Oh one who's heart is sewn with greed and plight. You have sought me through danger and fright. Your actions of greed are inexcusable but like many before you have made it through the path of darkness. For that you have earned the right to one miracle, but also a warning. Be warned, with a pure and honest heart comes great rewards. With a heart who bleeds nothing but black with greed and jealousy, a foul end you shall meet. Think about the consequences greatly, for the repercussions shall be swift and tight. Oh one who comes to me with a black heart for his own wishes. I offer this to you so you may choose your wish wisely."</p><p>The man paid no attention to the wise words of the ghost nor did he think about any real consequences for his actions as he spoke what he oh so desired. </p><p>"Give me more riches than any man shall have!! Make my fortune one who will make me a fortunate man!! A bright castle and beautiful jewels is what I seek and most desire!!"</p><p>"A answer I foresaw and one your shall have for not heeding my warnings. Oh man of greed and selfishness, you shall indeed have your wish awaiting you home. But do not be surprised when your unfortunate fate you shall unevitably meet. Now be gone creature of greed. My domain is not fit for one of you."</p><p>The man left for his home and once his got there his had his miracle in the form of the purest black horse with a magnificent couch of ebony, inside the couch was boxes and jewels of every imagining. The man cared not for his wife or the young child that he had left behind, away in this marvelous new couch he received and off that horrid man went into the night with his shouts of greedy glee and pleasure as his family long forgotten. The mother and child awoken to no greedy man plaguing their lives and while the mother was quite saddened, she still had the child to watch after. As luck and fortune does benefit those with kind hearts, another man the mother sought and a kinder gentler man she got. With as much kindness to her and her child this man gave to combat the sorrows left behind by the other greed filled one. One day a message they did receive, about a much bigger estate of land and riches. The greedy man who had once left them behind without a second thought, was now no more as the spirits warnings he did not heed. As fate had decided he would be no more, a swift and tight end he did get. Leaving everything he valued behind of jewels and gold, to no man but a woman he did not care for. His wife and next of kin did receive, fame and fortune for kindness indeed. With kindness in their hearts the family did grow, and with it came all luck and fortune soon to glow.</p><p>For those with kind hearts and bright minds, often find themselves on the favorite end of fate's hands.</p><p>The old ghost hummed before turning the page of the book to read the next legend or dark tales of the book. It had plenty and so far this one had been the one with the most happiness in it. It was called The Spirit of Fortune and Fate. An oldie but goodie in his mind, he faintly remembered it from when he was younger, who knew someone would remember it enough after all this time to make a book with it, but I digress. He began to read the next legend-</p><p>SQUEAK!!</p><p>Something was thrown onto his lap and he looked down blinking to see a small cat plush on his lap, it's black fur and yellow eyes staring up at him and it looked a lot like those Nyakuza cats from the city....he rose a brow at it before moving the book and seeing the two cute children smiling up at him again. He groaned and picked up the toy...It didn't look damaged and he looked back to them with a raised brow or what could be considered an eyebrow on a ghost.</p><p>"What did I say about throwing toys at me? And what exactly do you want me to fix? " He turned the toy over in his claws. Seams were tight, no holes or tears, and it wasn't in no way word. It still had it's glow in the dark eyes painted on too. "There's no damage." The curly haired child held up a bow and he looked at it. "And? What's that for?"</p><p>"I can't get the bow around her neck to stay on, and it keeps looking wrinkled. Can you fix it please?"</p><p>Bow was always the more likely one of the two to use things like 'please' and her slightly higher voice made it cuter. He hated(loved it but would never admit it) it and groaned, taking the small bow from Bow and wrapping the long thin end of his tail around the cat toy's body to hold it still while his hands worked. He wasn't wasting magic energy on this, this time. But one downfall of not having knees he guessed. "You couldn't have done this yourself? I thought your name was Bow, kid?"</p><p>"That's the name everyone gave me because no one knew mine. Like how Hattie's....Hattie?"</p><p>"...I guess you got me there." His claws worked wonders in getting the small bow to stay and at least looked decent in his opinion. He guessed it must've looked good enough to the girls too because when his tail unwrapped around it, Bow gasped and held her arms out as it dropped into the child's awaiting arms and she giggled as the pretty pink bowed cat blankly stared back at her and he repicked up his book again. "There you go, now go play and let me have my peace-"</p><p>"Whatcha reading, BFF?" The ever mischevious Hated child reached her hands up and leaned against the chair to make grabby motions towards the book in his hands to which he pulled away and scowled.</p><p>"A grown up book you're not allowed to read."</p><p>"Why?," she asked climbing onto his chair and crawling into his lap.</p><p>He held it higher in one hand. "Because I said so."</p><p>SQUEAK!!</p><p>The toy was thrown back into his lap and Bow jumped up and latched a hold of the chair cushion, and was helped pull up the rest of the way by Hattie. "Why?," Bow asked as soon as she was sitting in his lap too regrabbing her toy in her arms, "What's it called?" Both were straining their necks up at the book in his hands and he growled. Not in a threatening way, in a way like an older brother would if their little siblings kept bothering him.</p><p>"It's Dark and Scary Legends and Stories by Ivanna Gitta Bat. And it's stories are too scary for you two." Their response was to giggle at him like regular children. He was a giant ghost and they played in a haunted forest of swamps with hands, fire spirits, dwellers, and a man trapped in the moon. Hattie had fought him and won, and had faced off against multiple enemies and other threats. How scary could his stories be?.....In a word. VERY. These stories had tales of old MEAN ghosts and gruesome fates, which was putting it lightly, and not fit for two seven year old kids. They couldn't even sleep without their space unicorn nightlight. So with a snap of his hand the book flew and hid itself in the tall shelf of books as the girls 'awwww'-ed in disappointment. "I mean it. NO!!...And what did I tell you two about throwing things at me?"</p><p>"You said not to throw it at your face. We threw Mr. Night-" Bow held up the cat teddy. "-at your lap."</p><p>Loopholes. They always used them. He sighed and leaned back into his chair while reaching up to rub his face. "Don't you kids have like a minion to play hide and seek with or toys you left outside to play with? You could at least learn how to tie a simple bow to keep yourselves entertained."</p><p>"But you fixed them. Don't you wanna play with us?"</p><p>He moved two clawed fingers to peer at the girls between them. "Not right now. You'll never understand being...endless aging kids, but grown ups sometimes want their own alone time. Like how you two like to have separate adventures, besides couldn't you just use those time pieces to rewind the damage or som-"</p><p>"NO!!" Both jumped at the sudden and loud tone the kid used and she scowled up at the lightly startled ghost. "I can't use them like that!! That's not how they work at all!"</p><p>....He blinked before leaning his head in one hand and frowning, "Then elighten me please. After all I-....I don't think you even told me how they work. Besides them keeping you,...you." He pointed to the fact that she was still permanently stuck as a kid. Not that he was complaining. More company for eternity right?</p><p>But she just shrugged. "I dunno exactly. I just know that you can't use them without something bad happening most of the time, that's why they're locked up."</p><p>"Wait. I thought you could use them."</p><p>She shook her head again. "Only reverse what they do, why do you think I use them to power my ship?" She stood in his lap and gave a salute. "The S.S. KIDDO!!" Then her form paused...and she looked down. "They also cut into the user's past and makes them go crazy with that kind of stuff. Like the evil witch in your story." That got a chuckle out of them....and it also made a lot of sense for the affects. He knew when he found one, he went full on crazy with the desire to keep them all. The power of something like THAT under his claws and more than one was appealing to him- "They kinda work like wishing stars." He snapped out of his rambling and blinked down at the little girl who plopped herself back down in her lap and blinked up at him. "Like how I made a wish on a shooting star last week for a whole plate of cookies and Cooking Cat gave me some for a surprise!! And Mustache wished to make all bad guys disappear and it gave her crazy powers to blast them away like in Timmy's video games." She scowled. "She's still a big meanie." </p><p>He huffed and smiled a bit....but paused at what she just said. '....Wished to make all bad guys disappear....' '....Gave her powers to blast them away...' How many times had he wished for a certain person to disappear? To get lost? How many times had he wished to never be able to see her again or even risk her being so close? All the trauma and bad memories and all the hurt Vanessa had ever caused could just...be whisked away. POOF!! Like it never even happened....WHY HADN'T HE EVER THOUGHT OF THIS SOONER!? Well, to be far he did have one or two little distractions that kept him on his toes-...Er. Tail so to speak. He slowly looked back to her with much greater interest now.</p><p>"Well that's just the cat....But what exactly do you mean they 'work like shooting stars'? You mean that they grant wishes like genies or something?"</p><p>She tilted her head confused and blinked. " I don't know what a genie is, but sorta? They make a alternate timeline that has your wants and collides in into your own timeline to make it happen. Why do you think I had to fix all those time rifts?"</p><p>.....He blinked, "So you know about time and alternate timelines but you don't know how to tie a bow?" She shrugged again and he sighed..before pausing...."You said they could make anything happen?"</p><p>She shrugged not paying attention now as she leaned back into his cool but soft body and pulled off her hat, reaching inside and pulling out a chocolate chip cookie and sticking it into her mouth. "I gueff so." She mumbled with her moth full. "But I don't mike dem mwilke dat."</p><p>"Don't eat with your mouth full," he mumbled have paying attention. His mind was elsewhere, or more specifically on SOMEONE. ...Have you ever wished someone would disappear? Yes. And the answer might be right in front of him- </p><p>"Snatcher?"</p><p>He hummed and looked down to Bow who tugged on his lowered arm. "Can you tell us a story? Please?"</p><p>.....He sighed. "Alright. Ill uh..Tell you the one I just finished reading, but after this I wanna be left alone for a little bit." Both girls snuggled down into his sides and he groaned again. This would be a while. "*AHEM* Down in the world unknown there laid a kingdom drab and dark. Where darkness and shadows collided and lived in fear and power. One would be mad to even think about stepping in a place like this-" Hat Kid raised her hand. ".....Yes?"</p><p>"What does 'drab' mean?"</p><p>He groaned. Yep. Gonna be a looooong day today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Plan On The Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry this chapter is late. Been dealing with stuff lately.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A quiet floating ghost made their way across the floor and over to the door as the tall and dark spector slowly opened the door and peeked out...The dark ship was still dark except for the kiddo's nightlight indicating the children was still asleep and eased himself out with a sigh. He didn't think he could handle another storybreak again- He sighed and reached up to comb a clawed hand threw his messy floof, floating casually now towards the Time Piece room, he was rather impatient just waiting for them to fall sleep and getting his kids' nightly routine out of the way. He swore he was about to go loose some nonexitance teeth from the sweet pancakes and doughnuts she always brought home. Or grow fat from all the sausegues and bacon and all the other fatty foods cooking cat brought. She+ was a good cook he wouldn't deny it, but he wanted couldn't eat anything and he didn't like all the fatty foods the kids always seemed to eat. He wanted some none fatty foods for them for once and MAYBE have just a small teeny tiny little piece of quiet before he left for his rounds- He froze when he heard a little buzzing and sweeping noise and looked down. The kid's weird robot pet, Rumbi he thought, was sleep sweeping again. Nevermind how a robot could sleep and sweep in said sleep, but he knew if he woke those girls up it'll be a bigger pain to put them back to sleep again. He spent the good majority of the day thinking over what Hattie said. Those things worked like wishing stars, certainly gave him the extra boost and that Mustached menace when they needed it, and right now. After so much hate, so much pain....SO MANY LIES!! He would get what he so rightfully deserved. </p><p>REVENGE!!</p><p>Revenge for every single little thing she had ever done to him! All those crazy things she banned him from. BACON of all things. WHO BANS BACON OVER JEALOUSY!? Cutting and dying his hair while he was asleep! Getting jealous over his old tutor, who by the way- WAS A OLD WOMAN ALREADY MARRIED!!! Seriously, he was so, SO blinded by his 'love' for her that he never saw anything coming. He should've listened to those red flags shoved at him while he still had the chance. Because of that stupid choice everyone in their giant kingdoms suffered. Him. The children of the village. .....Poppy. A feral growl forced it's way past his fangs. IF ONLY HE HAD LISTENED!! Maybe he would've gotten that love and happy marriage he always wanted. With his sassy, fiery Flower Princess and maybe even a child....Just like he always wanted. ...He shook his head. Snap outta it you ninny!! That was more than a thousand years ago. She was gone, even if she escaped Vanessa's wrath. There was NOTHING he could do about it now.</p><p>"Ow. mY cUrcIT bOaRD!!," that small little distorted voice caught his attention.</p><p>Snatcher looked down and rose a brow so to speak. His long tail had run into Rumbi and 'woken up' the robot that was just looking up to him now curiously as Snatcher stared back down at him. They stared at each other for a moment, before the ghost reached down and flipped the poor cleaning bot on it's back to avoid any loud sweeping sounds. The poor bot let out beeps and boops, not loud enough to wake anyone up at least. He smirked at the robot for a moment before the shadow spector continued on his past  away from the kiddo's bedroom and over to the driver's room of the ship, where the giant pile of pillows was. It was easy for him to spot the giant locked volt which held the kid's stash of time pieces. The shadow smiled wide seeing the volt. Something like steel won't stop him from going right through it. It was easy for him to vanish through the giant heavy metal door, while the monitor screen on the left flashed a perfect one thousand time pieces present and accounted for, not for long though. The twinkles of the huge collection of blue time pieces made the spector grin even wider as his plan was about to get set in motion. ONE.All he needed was one little twinkling hourglass and he'd be all set. </p><p>"It'll be quick and easy," he told himself as those purple claws eargerly grasped around the closest one to him, picking it up gently as if it was a newborn baby. His smile reflecting in it's twinkling surface. Magic blue sparkling sand held within it. "Go to the witch's home. Wish her to get lost forEVER. And put it back before the kid wakes up. Easy." He wasn't sure if he was encouraging himself or just reassuring his plan, or both. But it seemed to be working as he chuckled glancing at his reflection again. "Oh this is going to be fun."</p><p>Getting out of there was easy too, of course he couldn't go through walls holding something. Then the thing he's holding wouldn't be with him, but he could warp into his domain with things. How else did the kid suspect him to sign his contracts without risking her running away into the woods? In warp of energy and magic the ghost cackled out loudly in the giant room and long purple shadows danced across the room covering the glittering hourglasses and as soon as it came it faded away leaving the room of hourglasses as peaceful as it was before. Outside the room, the ship was still quiet except for the Roomba. Outside by the door, the screen showing the count of all the hourglasses, glitched and the even count of '1,000' changed to the number '999' hourglasses in the room. Compared to the teleporting ghost who was surrounded by a purple void, shadows stretching along the room as he cackled and still glanced at the small hourglass in his claws. A moment later that purple curtain faded away and the familiar gloomy forest reappeared around him. It was dark, nighttime, and twisted trees were around everywhere as the ghost floated there for a moment just staring at the hourglass, already feeling the power energy spiking off it and chuckled again.</p><p>"Oh. This is going to be a night to remember.~"</p><p>"May I ask what is going to be so memorable, my cackling counterpart?"</p><p>The Snatcher froze. That voice!...That disgusting DAPPER voice!! he inwardly cringed as any happy feelings left him as he groaned and turned around to peer behind him with a scowl. Chains rattled as they floated around the other, glitching spector who blinked at him with a smile and those weird red patterned eyes blinked at him as his body glitched every few seconds. But as Snatcher hissed in utter displeasure at him, the other ghost only smiled politely waiting for a reply from the shadow ghost. Before he leaned over a little and blinked at the shiny hourglass in his claws.</p><p>"Oh, my." He pointed a blue claw at it. "Wouldn't that happen to be dear Hattie's little collectable?"</p><p>He hissed before wretching back around. "None of your business, Moonboy! Go haunt that toilet and turn into sludge!" He began floating away but to his utter annoyance his copy began following him. </p><p>The Moonjumper's sparkly blue and white hair glimmered in the moonlight as he leaned over slightly as he floated above the Snatcher. "Oh, come now. It was just an innocent question. As the girls' father, I don't think it's good morals to steal from her."</p><p>"I'm NOT stealing!," he growled without looking up at him, "I'm just borrowing it. It'll be back by tomorrow morning, just like nothing will ever happen."</p><p>A pause- "Stealing, not stealing. Whatever it is you call it. But I also known you for almost more than a thousand years, Shadow theif, and I know you never do anything without reason." He chuckled making Snatcher frown further. "Now what might the all powerful Snatcher, be needing that for?"</p><p>"Are you going to just bug me everytime you come across me?"</p><p>"To be fair, you teleported right next to me, so I was minding my ow business before you even arrived. And no. I'm too curious for my own good.~"</p><p>The shadow ghost growled like a feral animal but Moonjumper didn't flinch, to used to this by now. And a ghost couldn't harm another ghost after all. "If you HAVE to know, Cresent face.....It's all a part of my plan. Something I wished to do for so, so long."</p><p>That peaked Moonjumper's interest as he hummed and the chains clanked more. "Now what plan would that be?"</p><p>"To destroy Vanessa once and for all."</p><p>Moonjumper completely stopped at the words spilt from the shadow ghost's mouth. Blinking in mid air as Snatcher still didn't stop as Moonjumper stared at him- Before shaking his shock off and calling after him. "N-Now just wait a moment!" He quickly flew glitching after him and floated right next to him now as Snatcher still ignored him. "HOW may I ask are you planning on doing that?! A ghost can't hurt another at the same strength as them. And Vanessa's..."He shuddered(glitched. "Dark magic rivals both your and my abilities. How do you suppose you're going to pull all this off with a teeny tiny object of sand and glass?"</p><p>..That scowl disappeared as he chuckled darkly and smirked. Still not looking at him, he held up the hourglass. "These things grant you what you want, at least according to the kid. And what better way to get rid of someone you don't want then by wishing away Vanessa's afterlife.~ If these things can grant a blonde brat inter-dimentional time powers to get lost, then who's to say it couldn't do the same with me.~"</p><p>The Moonjumper was staring at him, already thinking about this whole thing. Vanessa could...get lost?...Forever? And no one would ever have to deal with her ever again?! A happy feeling washed over the other ghost's glitching self as the thought of Vanessa no longer existing came over himself. Sure, it wouldn't fix what happened in the past, but he DID like the thought of having a mansion to himself and chuckled darkly himself as he mirrored his counterparts happy smirk. </p><p>"Well, now.~ This would be ...most pleasing to me as well.~ I don't suppose you mind me tagging along to witness this glorious event, do you?"</p><p>Snatcher still smiled wide. "Just stay out of my way and we won't have any problems.~"</p><p>As the two spooks floated along, dwellers and Snatcher's minions watched confused as the powerful spirits floated past and gazed at the shiny thing in their King's hands. The forest slowly getting darker and colder as they went and slowly his plan would be fulfilled. In the meantime, back on the ship. A small little brown haired girl stirred awake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Missing Time (peice)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!"</p><p>That voice. That giant loud, ghostly cackle ghosting through the halls and waking the small girl was his one mistake. While he was busy conversing with Moonboy, he forgot a small problem back on the kid's ship. HIS VOICE WAS LOUD!! And it had obviously stirred the small brownhaired girl who was used to the silence so it did wake her up. Silence once again spiraled through the ship but it was too late. The small girl blinked tiredly and pushed her self up from sleeping on her side and blinked around tiredly at the silent room. It looked absolutely normal lit up halfly by her desktop lam, but she was still startled awake. Humming she rubbed her eyes and peered around the shadowed parts of the room searching for the owner of that loud as space laugh. Was Snatcher trying to scare her awake again? He did it quite a few times when they first met but had eased up, but she wouldn't put it past him to do it again.</p><p>"S-Snactcher? *yaaaawwwnn*", she asked the dark room before yawning. </p><p>Tiny hands coming to rub her eyes as she peered before blinking tiredly. No ghost or otherwise answered and she almost chalked it up to her dreaming. She almost laid back down and went back to sleep. Almost drifted back off.....If it weren't for her super sixth sense telling her something was wrong. This feeling was special. This sixth sense also happened to be a built in hourglass detector, and a danger radar. Right now something was nagging at the back of her mind and an empty feeling sat in her stomach. And not the 'I'm really hungry. I'm gonna go bother Cooking Cat for a snack.' kind of empty feeling. This was a 'Hey. Something's not right here.' feeling. The blankets ruffled as Hattie pulled them off her and slid off the bed, landing on the bed with a small thump. The thump was enough to wake the other child who sat her head up blinking just as that feeling lead Hattie away from the bed towards the door of her bedroom. It opened with a small whoosh sound and she sleepily trotted down the purple carpeted kid sized hall in her space unicorn pjs. It was still pretty quiet, not that she was surprised. She reached the end of the hall and the other pair of doors opened and closed behind her with another whoosh sound. She was greeted with the familiar sight of her pilot room. With the control panel, window showing the vast world she's come to know as a second home, her trophies(a working train and a plush hamburger), doors to other rooms, the slide to her mail room, the locked time peice vault-.....It all looked really normal and everything, but still something was nagging at her for some reason."HElp mE!!", came a weird distorted robot voice and instantly her tiny head snapped to where the sounds was coming from. The little Roomba was upside down making sweeping noises and sweeping furiously in the air above him.</p><p>"RUMBI!!" She shouted out and rushed over to him. The small robot vacuum was soon turned back up the right way and held up eye level to the small child's blue eyes that blinked over the small robot in the dark. "What happened?"</p><p>The small thing blinked up at her and answered, "I WaS SWEEpING tHa carpeT and the GHOST TuRnEd mE UPSide DOWn!!</p><p>"Ghost? What gho-" She blinked and suddenly had a scowl. "Snatcher!!" She looked around the room scowli, but only the silent dark, peaceful room echoed back at her. As her eyes looked around the place, she noticed there wasn't any ghost or moving shadows or glowing yellow eyes and smiling that would've obviously given him away to the little girl. But what DID catch her eye was the flashing perfect account of '999' hourglasses safe and accounted for in the vault.......Wait! NOT A THOUSAND!? Her eyes practically buldged out of her head and gasped. With a dizzy Rumbi still under her arm she rushed up the platform and up to the screen that showed all the count of hourglasses accounted for. That couldn't be right. This thing MUST be busted! She would've heard someone open the vault door. The thing was too big and heavy to open quietly, it always made this loud as peck metal groaning noise whenever she opened it. And she hadn't opened it since she found the VERY last hourglass on The Captain's ship (which she accidentally sunk but that's not important now). The screen must've been busted!! There was literally NO WAY any one could've gotten in!!</p><p>Her poor worried mind raced for any possible explainiation and scenarios. None of which too good. Maybe the screen was broke? But it was working perfectly this morning, so why would it say only one was missing instead of short circuiting? What if that Mustache Girl climbed into her ship and stole one!!?.....Nah. She Mustache Girl Proofed her whole ship after that, and like she said no one would've been able to open the door without making noise. Her mind quickly revolved around WHO. Mafia? Nah. Those meat headed goons aren't too smart and would've broken everything by now. Conductor or Grooves?? Nah. The Conductor didn't even now how to get onto her ship, and they were on good-ish terms now. And Grooves was the nicest bird she knew, he wouldn't do a thing like that. What about Empress?? That crazy old cat swore revenge on her if she ever saw her again.....But she didn't even know Hattie was an alien let alone had a ship.  Cooking Cat was really the best option since she came up to visit a LOT and cook her things even if she wasn't around, but she didn't even show any interest in them. And NONE of them could've gotten in unless they could go through walls like-......a......ghost.</p><p>A ghost LIKE Snatcher. </p><p>Her stomach formed a double pit as her eyes widened and she once again held up Rumbi and shook the poor Roomba more. "Rumbi! Which way did Snatcher go!?"</p><p>The robot 'blinked' his screen eyes at her. "i DON'T kNoW. He fLIPPED me OVEr anD FLew AWay."</p><p>She looked back up to the lit up screen and panic shot through her as realization hit her. Snatcher must've snuck in and took a time piece!! But why?! What could an undead ghost with seemingly unlimited power want with a time piece? And why only take one? She didn't have time to think it over as what ever the reason, she had a feeling this wasn't good at all. Putting Rumbi down really quick, Hattie ran back down the ramp and back through the door leading back to her bedroom. The doors opened with a whoosh sound as the child zoomed down the dark hallway, and barely registered Bow sleepingly walking down the same hall from being woken up from Hattie waking up. Hattie pushed her aside making Bow, fall onto her bum blinking at the other child running past.</p><p>"Hey! What's going on?"</p><p>Hattie didn't answer as she still ran through the second pair of doors with a whoosh noise, quickly running to her closet and throwing it open. Digging through the clothes and grabbing her lucky hat and regular clothes, and starting to throw them on just as the doors opened behind her and the curly haired gal walked back in still tired and blinking confused on why Hattie was pulling her purple shirt over her shoulders and trying to shimmy one of her feet into her boot at the same time.</p><p>".....What are you doing? *YYYAAAAAAWWWNNN* Is it morning already?"</p><p>"No time to explain!", she yelled muffled by her shirt. She pulled the shirt over her head and bent down to force those retched boots onto her feet. "I think Snatcher took a time piece!"</p><p>It took a few seconds for Bow's tired mind to register what Hattie said, and in that Time Hattie had already pulled her other boot on, clipped that signature yellow cape around her shoulders and made for the closet and pulled out her old trusty, indestrucable umbrella just as Bow's eyes widened and blinked. "What?! Why would he do that?"</p><p>"I don't know." Hattie gave a determined face as she placed the hat on her head and stomped forward to the teleporting telescope in the middle of her room. The one that lead to Subcon forest and grabbing the end you look through. "But he's going to get a time out just like he gives us!"</p><p>Bow quickly made for her small pile of clothes by her sleeping bag, "I'll come too!"</p><p>Hattie quickly shook her head. "No! I don't know where he is. He might just be pranking us again. You stay here just in case he shows up!"</p><p>Bow didn't look convinced but simply nodded as Hattie looked through the telescope. The Subcon World showed itself to her as she looked through it. The giant purple and white parts of the world signaling where Snatcher's forest was and Vanessa's Icey Kingdom. With a stretching lightheaded feeling she was already used too by now, the telescope teleported her down to the purple spooky part of the planet and she shot down in a beam of light. A few seconds later she landed in a random part of the subcon forest with dead trees and glowing mushrooms everywhere-....No wait. She knew this place. A headless statue over there. Some old rotten tree houses. And cursed fire burning everywhere. This was Snatcher's old domain alright. Which meant if she remembered right, his tree home should be somewhere to the left of here. Coughing and shaking her head from the heat and smoke these cursed fires always caused, she began to run towards the left side of where she landed. Passing burning purple trees and stumps, and the occasional mushroom and other ruined buildings. But that didn't stop the girl from running over and dodging all the burning things by now. After all, she was used to most of this forest's terrain by now with how many times she came here and all the exploring she did, still one of her favorite places to go. But as the child approached the non-burnt area, the air became a little less hot and smoky, eventually the sight of the tree with the giant blue mushroom growing on the top came into view right in front of the child, dwellers and lots of Snatcher's minions watching as she passed. With a final leap the small gal exited the line of the fiery inferno, and ended up just a few feet from the giant hollowed out tree. Wearing a scowl she ran towards the hollowed out tree, jumping over the small trench around it and landing on one of the giant, thorned vines leading up to it. It only took another good leap and she landed in the middle of the ghost's home. </p><p>"SNATCHER!?,'' she shouted out looking around the empty home. Her narrowed eyes and pouting face scanned over the empty home's details carefully, before deducing he wasn't there at all. She went back to the opening where a few of Snatcher's minions (who she had come to know as Subconites) were gazing confused as she looked around the dark surroundings. "SNATCHER!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"</p><p>"You're a little late, Newbie," One of the Subconites spoke up nearest to her and she looked at her, "The boss hasn't been here since he took you and your friend home hours ago."</p><p>"WHAT?!" She jumped down in front of the female minion. It was hard to tell their gender if it wasn't for their voice. "Where is he?! It's really, really important! Even more important than our BFF time!!"</p><p>She exchanged a confused and worried look with some of the other minions before she pointed down an old worn down path.  She knew exactly what path that was. It lead straight to Vanessa's Mansion and that icey part of Subcon. Hattie gaped at it, ....oh no. This couldn't be anything good. Snatcher having a time piece for whatever reason was bad enough, but if someone as Evil as Venssa's ghost got a hold of such a powerful item....It would probably make what Mustache Girl did a small toddler tantrum. Nothing good could ever come from Vanessa, especially if Snatcher and a Time Piece was involved. OH!! Where was her Uncle Moonjumper when she needed it!? He was the only one she knew that could get under Snatcher's skin(so to speak) and he'll sometimes listen to him when he told him the girls were upset. No time to think about that now. </p><p>She looked back to the minion in horror and pointed down the way she pointed out as if to make sure of this horrible situation. "THAT WAY?!"</p><p>The minions all nodded. "W-With Mr. Moomboy too."</p><p>"......Uncle Moonjumper?!" Oh thank goodness. At least she knew someone with half  brain and reasoning was with him. But the question was, what were they doing?! She jumped over the small group of minions and started running down the old worn path towards the broken bridge umbrella in hand. Running so fast her other hand had to grasp onto her hat as she ran. Running past more dwellers and minions.  Turning left when the path divided and started running down the long way towards the manor. Her heart was beating in her ears and sweat was forming on her forehead as she hurried towards the broken bridge. After a few more moments of running at this speed, she spotted the old broken form of the bridge. That didn't stop her, she was only more motivated into running faster and heading towards the thing. The bridge was broken in half over a deep ravine, broken by Snatcher long ago. With her pace and speed, it was easy for her to jump over with a flip and land on the other side with a thud, as soon as her feet hit the ground she kept running and making her way towards the manor. Already she could feel the cursed cold air hit her face as her feet tapped along the other half of the bridge before crunching in the snow. Snow flung behind her as she ran up the snowy hill and came across the frozen remains of the minions village. Houses. What looked like LOTS of house remains, and old frozen cobblestone roads went past her as she ran past, but she still didn't pay attention to the things she'd already scene as she passed. The giant ice walls she had destroyed when she first went there were still destroyed so she had no problems running through the giant ice tunnels past the village. It was still as foggy and cold as she remembered.She shivered and pulled her hat a little lower over her head as the cold nipper her pour body. Maybe she should've worn her coat. The fear in her stomach doubling not only because  of the circumstance, but because of the horrible scary vibe Vanessa's domain gave off. Even though Vanessa's curse magically kept her trapped in the manor, her cold heart still reached out all over her old kingdom. She still remembered how scary that woman was and how all the negative, possessive energy distorted the atmosphere around them until she walked into a completely different room. She was pretty glad Bow wasn't coming along on this mission. The blue-white ice walls gave her a reflection as the alien child as she ran. Eventually coming to the black gates. The old black gate gave off metal taps as she ran across it and ran towards the shadow of the giant mansion. </p><p>Almost there. She was ALMOST THERE!!  Hang in there Snatcher. Whatever you do, don't do anything dumb!!! </p><p>She ran as fast as she could, lungs stinging from her pace and the too cold air. The fog clearing just enough to give her a picture of the looming mansion and all it's gloomy, fearful glory. Of course she started running towards it. The feeling of her sixth sense going off like crazy, like an alarm. That time piece was definitely in there. OH!! She was gonna give Snatcher a piece of her mind after th-</p><p>BOOOM!!!</p><p>A giant energy wave of light and energy game from one of the second floor windows, and that energy hit along with the sudden strange happening was enough for her to stumble and face plant into the snow. The giant flash also blinding her. Sending more chills down her spine. As soon as it came it left, and she quickly got to her feet again. Pushing her hat back and using her other hand to wipe the snow from her face. Looking up panickingly at the window the blinding flash had come from.</p><p>"DAD!!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Time Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(In this chapter all the poor, Frozen people in Vanessa's manor is getting addressed and it's about time someone gave the poor souls a happy ending. All the mentioned characters are either cut characters or backround characters we've already scene that was only added in the game as a frozen victim in the manor. So to make it more understandable- Frozen Cut Characters: Thor, Mr. Oldster, Tom, Rough Patch, and the shapeshifter. None Cut Frozen Characters: 3 Mafia men, one old man from Mafia town, one Dweller, and one of Snatcher's minions. You can find all the cut characters on the A Hat In Time Wiki.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"DAD!!"</p><p>Dad...Usually something Snatcher wouldn't have batted an eye at- He would've squawked and sputtered, before pouting and claiming he wasn't their 'Dad' and that adopting them didn't change anything. When in reality it made a swelling prideful feeling bubble up from his chest, proud to be a dad he always wanted. But he didn't hear her unfortuntately.  Hattie shook whatever snow was on her off as she continued running now with new adrenaline and purpose in her speed as she ran around the giant manor towards the back to the cellar. The cellar was literally the only way in she knew of and she wasn't about to waste time when she knew something bad had obviously happened. She felt it in her gut. After much running and coming to the doors, she flung them open without hesitation and down she went. The child cared not about the water making her feet absolutely wet n cold, or the fact she could see her own breath, she just had one thought.....GET TO SNATCHER!! She stopped a moment looking around at the old inside of the mansion as she got in ....Where was it..Where was her Dad?! </p><p>"Mrrrrow?"</p><p>"WHOA!!" She jumped back a few feet, dropping her umbrella and grabbing onto her hat as something living brushed up against her side and she looked down meeting yellow eyes and a literal bushy tail. It was...." A kitty?" The small bushcat was purring and staring up at her curiously before yawning and doing that famous cat stretch, showing off the yellow inside of it's mouth before waddling over towards her. Meowing again before rubbing against her body. Hattie glanced at him in confusion and despite her still fear she bent down to pet the small thing. The leaves on it's body feeling rough. " Hello there, Kitty. What are you doing here? Don't you know there's a crazy lady running around with ice powers?" The cat continued to purr and look at her calmly, until a flash of red caught her eye and she looked up, "Huh?"</p><p>Half way through the wall was a dweller. A red dweller with a fox mask, it tilted it's head at her cusriously before fazing the rest of the way through and going towards her. At the same time the door to the bar area opened and out came a.....A mafia man and another smaller old man?? The mafia guy and the old guy looked scared as they all stared at her before looking back at one another.....then at her again with a scary expression. She still stared at them all before the Dweller stopped right in front of her curiously tilting it's head as it did so. ...Hattie jumped again when something shoved it's head out of the very corner....before scurrying quickly towards her. The two men shouted in fright before ducking back in the room but Hattie was frozen in both shock and fright as it came up to her and stopped. Slowly rising on it's two back legs and staring down at her. ....She wanted to scream. This thing was a mass of what looked like multicolored rags sewn together, the inside of the ragdoll was darker than the darkest night, and multiple eyes stared back at her as it swayed from side to side and eyed her form. Before it bowed.</p><p>"THaNK YoU dEaR CHILD. For My FREEdOM," it spoke in multiple voices at once sending a giant chill down her spine. </p><p>Before she could say anything else, whatever the thing was turned and did that creepy as peck scurry back towards the celler door where she came in from before she could say another word. She jumped snapping out of her stunned stupor and held out an arm to him about to shout "Hey! Wait!', but the mafia man and the old short man peeked out of the room again slowly and looked nervously at her. Eventually the mafia man spoke.</p><p>"Little girl, I-is that scary shadow lady g-gone?", the mafia man asked. </p><p>Hattie blinked up at all of them and shook her head. "Where did you all come from?", she asked the Dweller looking at her but they didn't speak, instead the mafia man did again.</p><p>"B-Boss heard there was old castle with gold. S-S-Send mafia and goons to go look," the blue tuxedo man was shaking and stuttering looking around the place like he was still looking for Vanessa most likely. "B-B-But Mafia don't like shadow woman."</p><p>"That doesn't matter! Have you seen m-"</p><p>And then a scream. Not Vanessa's scream of terror. Not like a mafia man she's heard before. This voice was a high pitched male's that echoed throughout the entire building. The cat bristled up a few of the leaves on his body falling to the dusty old floors and the mafia let out a high pitched squeal for a big 'tough' man, making both the men fall out into the hall away from the noise that came from the entrance to the second story stairs. That voice....That same male voice was Snatcher's. She recognized that loud voice of his anywhere, but now that voice was screaming in horror. More panic shot through her and before she knew it, Hattie had jumped over the struggling men and began running up the second floor stairs towards the second floor of the mansion. </p><p>"SNATCHER!?", she desperately shouted as tears began to form in her eyes, "DAD PLEASE!!"</p><p>"K-KID?!", that voice shouted back as she ran and she felt relief hit her as she burst through the second staircase door and stopped at the top of the stairs looking around. </p><p>"I'M HERE!! WHERE-....."</p><p>"KID!" One red and one yellow eye and a mouth full of sharp teeth smiled down at her from the form of a kneeling man on his knees. The shiny gold crown on his head reflected the moonlight shining in from the window behind him and his kneeling form was looking rather pale as he smiled at her. The child stood there as he held his arms out to her as he smiled ever so releived. "OH THANK PECK!! L-Look I really m-m-messed up ok!! I don't know what happened but you gotta help me...I-I feel so weak..." ....His face suddenly turned into a mean scowl and a COMPLETELY different voice came outta that man's mouth as his mitchmatched eyes looked off to the side. "Peck? Really? Even now you can't control yourself for one moment to not tramatize the poor child further?" His angry face suddenly snapped to the other side and she jumped a step or two back. "Stay outta this moonboy!! If anyone here is tramatized it's ME!!! L-Look at what happened!" The man looked down at his shaking hands and moved the fingers oddly slow. ....As if it was his very first time seeing or using hands. "Funny. Maybe stealing and using that time piece was a bad idea after all." "I SWEAR I will end our lives again if it means I'll un-stick with YOU!!"</p><p>"Dad?...."</p><p>Both strange voices shut up and the man looked over at her when she slowly said that. She had.....She knew this man. The brown shoulder length hair. The weird old fancy fairytale prince looking  clothes. This was-.......A Prince. The very same prince from the paintings in the mansion. The VERY same Prince in that story book she had gotten from that time rift. She didn't even notice the random people coming in from the other rooms around them and walked up to the kneeling man who looked down at her with those strange eyes. She stopped right in front of him and narrowed her eyes at him, eyeing him up and down carefully.</p><p>".....Snatcher?," She questioned unsure about what she was seeing.</p><p>The man sighed, "Yeah.," that soon-da-ray's same scratchy voice came out as he stared at her defeated. "It's me kiddo." "And don't you forget me as well, blood jack-o-lanturn peckneck!!" "Oh! Now who's cussing in front of the kid!?"</p><p>.......She blinked at the other voice. "UNCLE MOONJUMPER?!", she asked not believe the other voice that just came out of the man. Unlike Snatcher's scratchy husky voice, Moonjumper's was much more smooth and sorta echo-y. </p><p>The man suddenly gave a dignified look and placed a shaking hand to his chest. "In the flesh! Quite literally. I'm afraid Mr. Shadow Stealer decided to use this time piece and now we're stuck together in this weak form." He suddenly snapped back angry to the left. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT YOU MOONSHINE DRUNK IDIOT!!!" "Ooh.~ Such feisty words. Im sure you can get us out of this. Imbecile!!" "You're really pushing this moon-idiot-" BONK!!! Pain suddenly exploded from his....their?? Head and he..they? grabbed his(their) head and looked back to the child holding her umbrella out. "OW!! HEY!! What was that for!?" "Indeed. That was very harsh for me who didn't cause this."</p><p>"YOU STOLE THE TIME PEICE!!!," she yelled at he...THEM suddenly swinging her umbrella down at them in a small fit of rage. He brought up his jello arms to block the rapid hits. She was SCARED. She was put into this entire situation. And he STOLE her time piece. "STUPID GHOST NOODLE!! PURPLE SLIME!! DEAD DUMMY!!! YOU STOLE MY TIME PEICE!? AND YOU MADE A MESS!?" her wacks became weaker as tears began to stream down her cheeks again as all the adrenaline and panic and feelings all came back to her and with a last weak hit she started crying. "...AND YOU S-S-SCARED ME!!"</p><p>Both felt a sudden pange in their gut seeing the child like this and looked down at them selves. Well Snatcher did. Moonjumper was only going along with this for now. Still ignoring the others around them, the crying child just jumped on them and burried her face into their shared chest making them jump...before Snatcher sighed and brought their jello hands down to calm and consol the poor girl clinging to them for dear life. ...Their eyes looked back down to the floor next to them. The dusty, cold carpet on the floor was littered in tiny blue shards of glass that glittered in what dim light there was available in the entire mansion from the cold snow that continued to blow outside despite their predicament. ....He really did screw up this time didn't he? "Yes, you really did! We share the same thoughts right now!" Moonjumper's oh so helpful voice chimed in their shared head and Snatcher mentally growled back staring at the mess on the floor he caused.....Then looked slightly further and. ABSOLUTELY. FROZE. A few feet away from the sparkling shower of magic time piece glass and metal was a human. Wouldn't be TOO weird considering there was a bunch peeking out from the rooms and the hall now, but when the long beautiful gold hair shown just as brightly as the sun, and vibrant beautiful earth green adorned her. She was a beautiful young lady of the golden sun hair that he knew very......VERY well and was so, SO frozen by. </p><p>Especially. WHEN. SHE. MOVED.</p><p>The two absolutely frozen in....fear? Shock? Curiousity or confusion maybe?? Watched as the beautiful woman laying face down on the floor groaned softly with a beautiful but familiar voice and slowly begin to sit her front up. The kiddo on the other hand had started to calm down from her crying fit and removed her face enough to stare down at the shattered remains of the once time piece, and sighed. She could put it back together but it would take a little bit just like the one on the ship- Hattie jumped when They jumped and their grip on her got a lil bit tighter around her, making the child look up confused into their terrerfied face. The red and yellow eyes looking past her at something so naturally she followed their gaze and blinked surprised at the beautiful lady push herself off the floor slowly and show them her lovely face. She looked JUST like a princess out of her cartoons. Her face was beautiful as if sculpted by angels, not a blemish on her except for the beautymark on her right cheekbone, her lovely shiny golden hair framed her soft features, and beautiful ruby red eyes blinked open eyelashes fluttering as she did so. Yes, Hattie admitted she was very pretty. But something immediately didn't sit right in her gut. This princess, like the prince who held her, was the exact same one in the paintings too......And the same one in her story book.</p><p>"V-Vanessa", Moonjumper spoke out in a fearful tone. SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!!! Snatcher's voice boomed inside their head but it was too late.</p><p>Those red ruby eyes laserfocused on the male voice as soon as Moon-idiot spoke It and for an uneasy few seconds, those two grown ups just stared up at each other with Hattie glancing between them.....grip on her umbrella suddenly tightening. </p><p>The blonde lady blinked at them. "My prince." Instead of a sweet voice to match the woman's beauty, a raspy voice the child knew ALL too well came out, the woman reached a hand towards the frozen pair of ghosts. "You came back-"</p><p>WHAMP!!! A loud thud echoed throughout the room again and the woman faceplanted the dusty carpet right in front of them with a thud. Where her head was, was a blue umbrella held by the scowling girl with a few last tears leaving her eyes. ......Snatcher blinked their shared eyes as he stared down at the unconscious Vanessa once again...before back to the little alien who now wriggled her way out of their grip and glared down at the woman she stomped over too, giving just a few seconds before nudging the pretty lady with her foot. Vanessa didn't move and remained unconscious much to the girl's satisfaction. As Hattie turned around, placing down the umbrella to pick up the metal frame of the hourglass and scowling at it, the fair end of the second stairs opened and the mafia man and old short man appeared curious and probably too scared to do exploring alone. Bushcat at their heels, and a red dweller fazing through the floors. At the same time other people started coming out more too. Two more mafia men wearing the exact same clothes as the first one, one from Vanessa's bedroom and one from the very end of the hall. A strange man with a black gotee and mustache and tan hat, along with another older man  with.....three eyes?? From the bathroom. Another old scruffy looking man from the end of the corner where the abandoned nursery was,....and surprisingly one of Snatcher's Minions. Hattie looked up from the broken hourglass frame and blinked around at all these people that were now around her looking around at her and everyone just stood in silence for a long moment, before the man in the red shirt and goggles spoke. </p><p>"Um...Excuse me there," he spoke in a light british like accent as he addressed the small crowd, "But would someone kindly explain to me what's going on here?"</p><p>"Mafia would like to know too," one of the newer mafia men spoke up too but he like his college look nervous, "Where is scary lady with red eyes?"</p><p>Hattie looked at all of them for a real long time...then down to the broken magical artifact in her hands. .....Slowly piecing together what could've possibly happened, but was again interrupted by a loud meow and Snatcher/Moonjumper and her both looked over to see a loudly purring bushcat happily making it's way over to them and it seemed once again the duo froze as they watched the cat walk up to them. ".....R-R-Rough Patch?", Snatcher's voice shakingly asked as the cat wondered forward, "....R-ROUGH PATCH!!" He smiled brightly and held his hands out to the cat that continued to waddle up to him. "C'mere boy! Come to daddy!!" As soon as 'Rough Patch' got close enough, he was scooped into the Prince's awaiting arms still shaking like crazy and he happily brought the purring, meowing kitty close to his chest. Smiling so heard it hurts. "Hello my little friend. Did you miss me? I missed you SO much. Oh, look at you. You look as good as new! I haven't see you since....she..." Snatcher paused. Before slowly turning his head back over to Vanessa's unconscious form. "SHE FROZE YOU!! THAT STUPID LITTLE DENYING PECKNECK!!" "SNATCHER, STOP IT!!" The Prince's head turned back around as Moonjumper finally spoke again. "As much as I agree with every single thing you're thinking and saying, don't you think you've done enough for one day? Kindly control yourself before something WORSE happens will you?"</p><p>"What did you guys do?" Both looked down at Hattie as she scowled up at them, holding the metal frame up to them. "What happened?!"<br/>
.....Moonjumper scowled. "Ask the shadow creton." "OH!! Be quiet you!" Snatcher rambled back out started to pet Rough Patch who was purring in his master's hold. Hattie continued to look at them with a scowl before the ghost sighed. "Alright. Alright. ....I'll tell you."</p><p>***********************************************************************************************</p><p>The cold air didn't affect the undead in the slightest. Not that if it would it would make a difference too the two evillily smiling ghosts. Wind whipped around them as Snatcher's dead yellow eyes glowed dangerously against the reflective surface of the magical hourglass, making his yellow eyes reflect against the sparkling blue sand within it as he smiled dangerously at nothing in particular, but....Something seemed just a little off as Moonjumper looked over at him. He said something but Snatcher didn't pay attention when he just floated against the cold wind and made his way towards the looming mansion in front of him. Going back here....To the place he once lived and died. It made a dreaded feeling boil down in his ectoplasm and want to leave, but the desire driven by revenge and anger overpowered any dreaded feelings and rational thinking to be honest. Gone...Soon Vanessa would be gone. And He would be entirely FREE from her annoying existance. Then he'd claim this whole frozen waste land. True it didn't suit him, but it would've been his if he had married the witch. And she took his kingdom away from him when she locked her away, it was justified if he took hers. Again, Moojumper was looking a little nervous between him and the time piece and said something but Snatcher still ignored any warnings he was making as the shadow of the mansion loomed over him and consumed himself into the shadow as well. Almost camoflauging. He didn't need a passage way to get in, just teleport himself with the magical thing inside the cursed place and boom! He'd be home-free. ...Or so it seemed. Again the same brief purple warping and he was within the walls of the manor. The ghost's smile became a frown instantly looking around the first floor of the building. Ah. He remembered where this was. The cellar door was just down the hall, and the library and kitchen were just in front of him a little ways. The whole place was dusty and cold, with the wind blowing outside shoving aroundthe snowflakes and adding to the overall creepiness of it, he still frowned as he floated his way down the hall towards the second staircase to the second floor of the four story manor. Moonjumper fazing through the blocked front door right on his tail as the dapper spook was looking less and less sure around him at the manor in fear. </p><p>"Snatcher....Perhaps this is a b-bad idea after all. A-After all Vanessa's can't do anymore harm to us like this," he pleaded to his counterpart but Snatcher still ignored him.</p><p>.....Only stopping to slowly look up at the old worn painting on the wall. It depicted a blonde woman and a taller man with brown hair. He stared at it for a long moment, before that jack o lanturn fanged mouth came up in a snarl, and he growled dangerously. In a split moment of anger staring up at his stupid former self, he let out some inhuman snarl noise and rammed one of his hands up and into the painting. It didn't stand a chance between the ghost's claws and the poor painting fell to the floor with a loud thud. Torn to shreads and frame snapped in two, Snatcher's hand was still embedded into the wall which now had a hole in it from his punch, but that wasn't the worse part. The slam was loud enough to echo throughout the quiet home, which also got a started yelp out of Moonjumper before the ghost slapped his hands over his mouth. A few quiet seconds passed-</p><p>"Whooooo's there!?," A shrill voice came from above making Moonjumper squeal in fright, his form glitching even more. But for once in one thousand years, Snatcher smiled and even welcomed the voice that shrieked from upstairs. It meant his prey was just that close. "WHO DARES ENTER MY HOME!?" The shadow ghost approached the voice, not caring for the glitching nervous ghost behind him. Daring to charge the voice as he fazed through the ceiling above him and emerged in all his glory through the second story floor. Time piece in hand as the spook smiled evilliy at the new floor around him. The floor was completely devoid of any life just like the first floor....But there was plenty of afterlife. Especially the beast in front of him who hissed from across the hall as he appeared and smiled at her. "Who are you?," Vanessa. The Once Queen of Subcon. Hissed in that terrible aweful voice of hers as she approached the ghost. The cold aura she radiated distorting the air around her and threatening to freeze anything that got too close as she approached. "You'll pay for defying the Queen!"</p><p>"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Don't recognize me do you?!," he taunted as she approached his own vision distorting as she did. His voice and appearance had changed dramatically just like hers upon death. his smile soon turning into a challenging snarl and grimace. "GOOD!! I NEVER want you to remember me!! In fact, you're going to be nothing but a memory soon enough!! You took everything from me!! All those years of being nothing but loyal to you and doing everything I could to make you happy! I wish I never wasted my time with you!!" Vanessa couldn't wrap her warped head around anything he was saying. Too warped from hundreds of years of being in this negative state. Too bad. He would've liked to see a face of fear on her for once but he'd settle for this. The hourglass shined as the ghost let out some unhuman hiss and raised it above his head threateningly as she was just a few feet away. Mind flashing to all those times he felt worthless, never enough, or having to be just a perfect. FAKE. STORYBOOK PRINCE!! "TIME FOR YOU TO GET LOST YOU PECKING WITCH!!! NO MORE AFTERLIFE IN THIS HOUSE!!!"</p><p>The tiny glass object in his claws shone brightly for a brief moment, before Snatcher's swung it down at her. The beautiful blue sand and glass toppled through the air as it tumbled towards her. A shattering glass sound filled the air as the time piece smashed to the floor. Glass and sparkling blue sand caught their reflections in their sparkles, energy gathering up and then-.....White. The energy was so bright  he had to turn his head away to avoid it, the energy wave knocking him back to the floor and everything going black. </p><p>......</p><p>...........</p><p>.....................................</p><p>............................................."Uuuuuuuuh-"</p><p>What?...W-What happened? ......He didn't remember being so heavy, but he guess he must've been slammed back harder from that energy blast than he thought. But no matter, as long as Vanessa was gone. The ghost reached his arm up against the floor and slowly pushed himself up after a few more minutes of just weakly laying there, he coughed dust exiting his lungs and slowly raised his heavy body up. White dots scattered his vision as he blinked his eyes up at his surroundings. Many shiny shards of glass twinkled up at him in the dim light, as he pushed himself onto his knees with his pale ha-........He froze. Staring at the VERY human hands with five fingers, pale skin, nails, and shaking like a leaf. .....Those eyes looked down at the human's body as those hands went to clumsily pat that chest working up towards the human's face as he patted along and actually FELT every single pat to his body and then his face......Those panicked eyes glanced back down to the glass shards as they twinkled back up to the human. The reflections showing a very fair brown haired man.</p><p>"A-A-A-......AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"</p><p>***********************************************************************************************</p><p>WHAMP!!</p><p>"Ow!!" Moonjumper's voice shouted as he reached a hand to rub where Hattie's umbrella collided with their head. Rough Patch bristling at the suddenly jostling. "My dear girl, you forget that I'm stuck in here too."</p><p>She looked apologetic for a moment. "Sorry, Uncle Moon." She scowled again and pointed the umbrella at them. "That was for HIM!!" She must've meant Snatcher as they frowned at her. "You STOLE my time piece. You turned into some weird looking stuck together prince. And you broke it!!!"</p><p>"Hey! I don't look that bad!" "Snatcher......Perhaps for once listen to the child. You really messed up this time." .....Snatcher said nothing but looked back down to the meowing bushcat and sighed. "Alright, alright. I messed up ok and....I'm sorry, but if you ever tell someone I'll ground you from the forest for a week. Now...Could you PLEASE fix this?"</p><p>Hattie was about to say something when they were interrupted by the man wearing the hat with goggles again, one of his gloved hands was holding a bag slung over his shoulder and the other hanging from his side as he glanced over them all. "I'd hate to interrupt you, Girl, but what's going on? Who are all of you?"</p><p>"...Hattie blinked up at him but was again cut off from talking by Snatcher. "Sorry. She's not allowed to talk to strangers. And I could ask you the same thing." Their mitch matched eyes squinted. "You look familiar. Just who are you?"</p><p>"Oh of course." The man reached a hand up and tipped his hat to him as the two older men with white hair stood by him. "My name is Thor, and these are my colleges. Mr. Tim." He gestured to the old man with three eyes who smiled brightly at them. Thor then pointed to the other older man who looked just plain grumpy and done with everything. "And Mr. Oldster. We're historians  at the Opal Island Museum of History and Magical Properties. We were here on a historical expedition to do research on the cursed land and disappearance of the ancient Subcon Kingdoms." ....He reached a hand up to rub his hand in slight embarrassment. "Unfortunately I don't remember much."</p><p>Snatcher seemed to get a look of realization. "Oh yeah. I know you! Heh. Some expedition you turned out to be huh?"</p><p>Thor looked slightly offended. "Sir, I have never met you I  my life, but I'll have you know we were very successful with getting past this nasty spook who let us go free in exchange for our books on the region." "Then all of a sudden it got cold like magic," Tim stepped in from Thor's small rant kindly smiling. "We found this seemingly abandoned mansion right in the middle of a giant iced in bowl with no way out except a giant opening above the whole house through the ice. We took shelter and the last thing I remember was being attacked by a shadow while exploring. Then all of a sudden, I wake up and find all these people here talking and yelling."</p><p>The young girl finally got a moment to think for herself as she glanced at these guys....and all around her at everyone else. Three explorers, four Mafia, two of Snatcher's Subjects, a bushcat, and a random old man probably with the mafia.....Why did all them look so familiar? Surely she wasn't around when a whole bunch of random people ended up in Vanessa's castle and got fro-.....Frozen. The child blinked and shook her head, blue eyes again grazing over all of them carefully, Snatcher at this point had already looked back to her and rose a brow as her gaze went carefully around the room, before blinking again and snapping back up to the fused ghost,...and then back to the still unconscious Vanessa. It looked like the lil alien was calculating something inside her head as she slowly glanced back to the shards of glass below her. ......They were all frozen. All the frozen people around the house. THESE PEOPLE WERE THEM!! And Snatcher and Moonjumper were fused together inside their old self as the Prince on the paintings, and Vanessa-....She gave the blonde woman the stink eye. Vanessa was human again too, which meant that, everyone was..."NO MORE AFTERLIFE IN THIS HOUSE!!" Living? Well not Snatcher's minions, but....They weren't frozen either. </p><p>"Your wish," She mumbled nudging a shard with her boot, "....It must've brought everyone back to life!"</p><p>"WHAT?!," Snatcher yelled looking at her like she just lost her mind, "Whaddya mean it brought everyone back to life? </p><p>She stared at him dead panned and gestured to himself. "You guys are two halves of the same person, when you wished for no more dead guys the time piece must've brought everyone back to life and fused you two back together into yourself."</p><p>Their face paled. ...Before Moonjumper smiled. "D-Dearest. I don't suppose there's any possible way you could f-fix this mess could you? I-I think I like it better unfused."</p><p>.....She sighed and again nudged some shards of glass to the center. ".....Yeah. But it's going to take a long time before it's fixed because you broke it." She scowled before plopping herself on the ground by the shards and looked carefully at her choices,....before carefully picking up a larger shard. "..." Then stopping completely and looking up at the people around them. ".....I can't reverse it while they're here!"</p><p>"What?," Snatcher questioned but stopped when the girl reached over to tug on their sleeves.</p><p>"I can't turn them back to icicles." Her eyes pleadingly looked up at him with worry. "They'll just be all trapped here again....ALL of them."</p><p>Snatcher paused for a moment before looking back to the purring Bushcat in his arms who meowed in their arms. Before back around him at all of them and relented, but ONLY because some of his minions were here and he didn't want to loose Rough Patch again....And the look the kid was giving him was enough puppy dog eye power to melt a thousand ice cold hearts like his.</p><p>"Alright, Alright. But only because I hate loosing minions." Their head snapped to the small subconite with the glowing yellow eye and pointed a shaking hand at them. "You!" The minion jumped from the confusion of their own boss's mouth coming out of a human but didn't disobey him when he motioned with a finger to come closer. "Come here." Snatcher shifted Rough Patch in his arms until the small bushcat was placed in the small minions arms with a meow, making the minion wobble a bit from the bushcat's weight. "Escort all these fools back to my home and keep them there. The bridge is always out, so take the long around and try not to let them die in the swamp. It'll be colder and take longer but it'll take them safely out. "....Snatcher then looked back to all of them with a raised brow. "I suggest you all follow my instructions very, VERY carefully. Follow my minion, wait at my home, and touch any of my things or wonder off. I won't be liable if you die from your stupidity or if I eat your souls from invading my privacy. I NEVER want to see any of you back in my forest when this whole thing is over. Now...Follow the minion. All of you."</p><p>The minion nodded, turning around and wobbling towards the second floor stairs still holding Rough Patch. "Sure thing, Boss! R-Right away!"</p><p>Everyone else shifted their gazes to look at each other unsure....But staying in an abandoned, cold mansion where they would be turned back to ice was NOT a good option. So one after the other they slowly started following the wobbling cat carrying minion until Snatcher was again redirected to the child as she again tugged on her sleeve, and then pointed to Vanessa still currently unconscious. "What about her?"</p><p>Moonjumper and Snatcher turned their head to her, a face full of extreme hatred and fear filled their features. Oh the things he could do to get revenge....But he had enough trouble to sort out on his plate as it was and the kiddo would've just been scared out of her mind. So with GREAT reluctance, he sighed and looked back to her with an idea. "Remember those locks and keys you had to get off the doors when you first got here?" She nodded. "Do you happen to know where one is?" </p><p>"Yeah!" She pointed down the hall to the stairs that lead to the third floor. "I left them on the floor. Why?"</p><p>He smiled at her. "Go get it. We're locking her in the bathroom where she can't bother us in case she wakes up. .....And ask someone to help drag her in there while you're at it. These noodle limbs can't even help me up."</p><p>Hattie rose a brow at him for a moment with a face of concern....but she didn't question it as Vanessa....Wasn't a good person. The small girl bounded up and went to go get as Snatcher had asked but unknownst to everyone. A small disturbance awoken in the floor just above them all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Tale of A Prince, Queen, and Princess Of Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Warning: Death scene in this chapter. I do not know Snatcher's or The Florist's real names so Im making my own headcannon names for the two. Also mentioning of Death near the end of the chapter.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You may have heard this story but not in the correct version you might've thought. Gather around children and I'll tell you the story of a Prince of Shadows, A Queen of Golden Hair, and an honorary Princess of Flowers. And it all took place one thousand years ago. Way before you or I was born. </p><p>Once upon a time there was a planet called Subconia and there are many different cultures and people who live on this world, but the two kingdoms we shall explore was two kingdoms that don't exist anymore. A thousand years ago there lived two kingdoms who lived side by side. The MUCH larger Kingdom Of Subcon, and the tinier Kingdom of Subconette. Though these two kingdoms shared similar names and people, they were worlds apart. A lone Queen ruled over Subconette while a kind King and Queen ruled over Subcon. Years passed as the kingdoms continued to stand, until one fateful day three children were born. A beautiful little princess with hair of the sun was born to the lone queen and a handsome baby boy of equal beauty was born to the Subcon kingdom. Their names? Princess Vanessa and Prince Philip of the Subcon Kingdoms. </p><p>Did you all remember me mentioning a third child born? Ah! Good. You're paying attention to my old tale. </p><p>Yes. A third child was born, but not of royal blood. A young girl, with hair of rose red and eyes of ocean blue was born to a small farming family just on the outskirts of the kingdom of Subcon, but it was fate that decided her role in the future. Her name? Poppy Rose Bloomington...But I'm getting a little ahead of myself aren't I? Let us proceed with the two lives of the royals before the three intertwined.</p><p>As months went by, the Prince and Princess's parents deemed it so that the two would be betrothed in holy matrimony, a union to bring the two kingdoms together at last and bring peace to them all. As the amount of years grew, so did the beauty of the princess. Her skin, was very fair and her hair a beautiful yellow rivalling any gold treasure, with a voice as tender and soft as velvet. Not a woman in the kingdoms could rival her own beauty....Or so she thought. Ever since she was small her mother always made sure Vanessa could have anything a young lady wanted. Servants, good food, exotic jewelry, expensive dresses, anything was hers at a moment's demand and she relished in the fact of being a perfect princess like in those fairytales her mother always read her, always fantasizing about her perfect fairytale like with her Prince Charming and having that perfect white wedding. And that spoiled thinking would ultimately lead this girl to doom. Her mother building her up so and giving in to every request only made her want what was truly a fantasy. An actual fairytale perfect life, whether anybody liked it or not. She fell hard for the handsome young prince of brown hair and handsome features. From the time she could understand to speak, her mother always told her Prince Philip was her betrothed, and were to her married when they grew.  Her betrothed.....Her Prince. ALL HERS AND NO ONE ELSE'S!!! She would always be the kind Princess her Prince deserved and he WOULD be the Prince she knew he could be.</p><p>Prince Philip was more clear minded than given credit for. The young prince was a kind hearted young boy who cared for his people greatly and wanted to better himself and his country. Therefore it would only make sense for him to want to study the laws governing his kingdom so he may better them. And so his studies began. From a young age the boy studied laws enough to make his parents proud he was taking his studies seriously and at the same time was often taken on visits to meet his future beloved. It was love at first sight....at least at first it was. She was so beautiful and kind and wanted to spend time with him all the time. It was a kinda god send for someone who had no siblings or other children to play with. Having someone your age around you could play and talk to with was exciting. And her beauty only grew over time as well as his love for her, how couldn't he love someone as beautiful and kind as Vanessa? She was perfect.....Too perfect. Things couldn't last forever unfortunately. Vanessa's poor mother had started coming down with an illness that slowly started to make her waste away as her daughter grew and so he tried to be there of course and help console his future beloved, which is where fate intertwined these fated lovers. You see, if there was one thing that Vanessa loved more than anything was attention. Whether it be from her servants telling her how beautiful she was, or compliments....She LOVED attention from her Prince and ...'lightly suggested' it would be nice to receive things. And things she received, flowers mostly.</p><p>Did you notice how I pointed out flowers? Good eye.</p><p>You see, Poppy was always born with a green thumb, being from a long line of farmers of course helped. She could grow anything from potatoes to peach trees, but ever since she was small, she had always had one love. Flowers! Didn't matter what kind, she always loved growing them just as much as Vanessa loved receiving beautiful flowers from her prince. Which lead us to the fated meeting of the Florist. Poppy worked her whole life to build up her own flower stand and by the age of fifteen she had achieved it. A small flower stand within the Subcon Village, filled with lots of Merry children and near the famous vacation home of the famous Princess Vanessa. Sometimes she'd be lucky enough to see the beautiful princess walking around the village talking to the children but one fateful day to Poppy's surprise a young handsome man with brown hair and a golden crown on his head came to visit the small stand of flowers. Buying the most beautiful roses Poppy had before leaving. And this young ones is how a friendship began. Almost everyday of the week the prince would stop by the Florist's stands and pick out a new bundle of pretty flowers for his mourning and beautiful princess and everyday she would smile and talk to the prince. Business sales went up and she was giddy a well known man had taken interest in her flowers. Then he started asking what she'd recommend he'd get a lady since she was one, she proudly pointed to daises, and tulips, and tigerlillies. So many to choose from, so many to give. Gradually their conversations turned more business like and an unlikely bond began to weave with them. A friendship he had never had beyond any personal life or otherwise. He learnt her name too. Poppy. Named after those cute red poppy flowers she loved so much, with a spark and feisty temper to match. Made him laugh a couple times when she pointed out something snarky he liked. Slowly melting his heart with her passion and tales of hard work she had to do to get where she was know. And he admired her for that. </p><p>Unfortunately fairytales don't last beyond pages, and the Prince learnt that the hard way when Vanessa convinced her still ill mother to make a new law. Telling him he's become fat and shouldn't eat bacon anymore to watch his health. Poppy was confused at such a ridiculous law and her friend was obviously upset about it, but he passed it off as Vanessa wanting to make sure he was healthy as her mother was still dying slowly. Then slowly by surely things only began to get worse. Vanessa wanting attention was fine and he vowed to give her all the attention she deserved, but now she demanded ALL his attention ever and always began scrutinizing him for not being Princely enough now that he began his advanced studies and would go back home within a few months time to finish his more difficult studies under one of the kingdom's best tutors. His only escape was when Vanessa was discussing her future duties with her mother and also taking her Princess classes with her tutors. He was then free to walk around and do as he pleased if only for a few hours a day, those were spent reading or walking around the village, but he learnt pretty quickly to bring some kind of gift or trinket back for her as an excuse for why he'd been out. Vanessa's jealousy could rival that of a child. He never intended for it to happen of course but the strain of the relationship getting to him and the way he looked so tired all the time. Barely smiling when he came in to get Vanessa more flowers. Against her better judgement, Poppy asked why he wasn't smiling anymore and let him rant about his day. Which was a daily thing for them after that. Him coming in, Poppy letting him rant, then he'd buy flowers and leave. Rinse and repeat for the next two years to a few weeks before their twentieth birthdays with Poppy cracking jokes and trying to be helpful and the prince slowly growing more and more fond over her unlady-like snorts and giggles, to her bold statements, to her bright smile always trying to cheer up her friend. All the while Vanessa continued to go down this rabbithole of perfection. He still made excuses for her. Her mother was dying, she was going to be Queen soon, she wasn't ready-.....Well for being Queen that is. Vanessa had already planned out their lives together and even built a BLOODY nursery for their future child that wasn't even born yet. One in her castle and one in the mansion he was staying at, but Vanessa would visit very often. Even stay a few days.</p><p>But what really concerned his friend was the hair incident. When he came in with his usual shoulder length brown hair was chopped up and a bad bleached blonde color, with brown patches here and there. He claimed he was alright. Vanessa just wanted to surprise him by doing his hair while he slept. He could tell his friend was concerned and told him as much. He smiled knowing at least someone cared about his well being. Then came the last month he stayed and then off he went back home he went. To spend his final year of tutoring under the wonderful Lady Winchester. She was a kind old lady who taught his father before him and knew the laws better than anyone. He bid his last day there to his beloved Vanessa who cried and begged him not too, and once he fled her clutches......uh Hugged her good bye, he couldn't help but feel very releived he'd get to spend a whole year away from her as hash as it may be. But he did make sure to bid his friend good bye as well. Having one last conversation and sharing a couple jokes before he finally left.</p><p>That year would be the hardest for our ill fated lovers and the florist friend. While the Prince was able to breath and see his loved ones again, he couldn't help but miss her. Not Vanessa surprisingly but with all the serious laws and classes he missed their little visits when she always cheered him up and her beautiful smile and that passion she always had for anything she set her mind too.....It wasn't very long before he came to the sudden realization. The prince had slowly but surely fallen in love with the young red headed gal. So many emotions hit him at once. Happiness and guilt being the biggest two. For one, he was engaged to Vanessa, betrothed to be married a few months after all his studies are over. He couldn't go against his parents or break Vanessa's heart after so many years of being together, and she needed him. They had been exchanging letters and learnt her mother had sadly passed during an accident. While he couldn't attend her coronation or her mother's funeral, he still sent her many letters. There was still a piece of him that loved and cared about the young kind girl he grew up with, but not the lady she had become....But his heart was tugging towards the Princess of Flowers as he nicknamed her. The sweet scent always following her around. He often found himself happily thinking about his friend....But that's all they could ever be....Just friends. Vanessa was still his priority as glum as that made him and he had a duty to be there for his future wife. Besides. He was only delaying the inevitable by studying, soon they'd be wed and he would be together with her always.......Though that thought did NOT put him at ease at all. Vanessa in the mean time only drove further into her perfect fairytale madness. WIth her mother passing and her Prince not being able to call her his princess anymore, she was determined to then make her prince her King Instead and keep him all to herself. Jealousy spiking whenever he mentioned this Lady Winchester teaching him, he spoke so fondly and highly of his teacher. What did SHE have Vanessa didn't?! Vanessa was perfect. She made sure every INCH of her was, he just didn't put in enough effort on his part. All he needed was her back so he could know where his true place lied.</p><p>When the prince ultimately returned to spend just a holiday week at the summer house before their wedding within a few months time.....It was worse than ever. Vanessa demanded more attention of him. Accused him of liking the lady in the letters he had sent her. Said she would be staying in the summer house with him until their wedding to make sure he wasn't getting cold feet. Still despite all this and him trying to calm her down, he still made poor excuses for her and justified his betrothes's behavior towards him. Falling deeper and deeper into his now rare visits to his friend and falling more and more in love with her as the drew on. Knowing he could never really tell her how he really felt about her. Until one fateful day, the end of that week was the royals anniversary, the prince wanted to appease his beloved by getting her a beautiful bracelet and flowers for their anniversary as a gift to her. She deserved something special for the occasion before he went back, and soon his lonely self went on to that same little stand to but some flowers for his beautiful bride to be. Unfortunately he had used all his remaining pons to pay the jeweler for the bracelet .....but it-....He-......He gave the florist the bracelet as payment. One last gift from him he'd ever get to give her sadly. </p><p>For you see, the princess's jealousy had reached a boiling point. Delusionly thinking that her prince was courting another woman. In her range when he returned to the castle, a grim fate awaited him in the form of a curse and becoming locked within the cellar death did they part. Their kingdoms both in ruins from the curse. Anyone who didn't fall ill to the curse, fled the country never to return again. Vanessa now trapped within her own home, and the prince becoming a spirit of malice no one dares to challenge.</p><p>But what of the Florist you ask? Was she frozen by the Jealous Queen, or escaped with many other people? Well, we're about to find out.</p><p>***********************************************************************************************</p><p>Cold. Darkness. All of it came rushed over so suddenly. Just like the two heavily armored guards carrying her kicking and screaming self towards the dreaded summer house that housed the royals deep in the snowed up world. That winter suddenly came that year unexpectedly with the freezing winds suddenly whipping around her when she just closed up her stand for the day, pocketing the expensive bracelet she was given as payment and what coins she received as payment, ready to go home. She didn't make much from her flower stand she always wanted, but that was always fine and dandy. She loved the smiles on the children's faces when they'd buy single flowers for their parents, or if she'd sell them flowers in exchange for small things like food. It was one way to get to eat around here. But the chills filling the air that after noon followed by the loud thumping sounds coming towards her were new. Especially when all of a sudden two giant armored men stood over her and seized her without warning. So naturally she resisted and fought against her captors as they took her away.</p><p>"LET THE PECK GO OF ME!!  I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!"</p><p>The farther down the path they went the more horrified she became. There was ...snow. IN THE MIDDLE OF SUMMER!! Harsh white and cold wind glared all around her as she gawked around wildly....and then shrieked at the sight of a frozen person as they passed. Their feared expression forever frozen on their face. The poor girl went silent from the numb cold as those blue eyes widened in horror at all the suurounding frozen people as they walked past, never easing up on her grip, or giving any emotion to anything around them as the horrified woman went limp in their arms from shock as they approached the black gates and beyond that was the manor. Her blue eyes flicked up to it. It looked more menacing than it usually did as the entire house loomed over them the closer they got and a sudden feeling of dread filled her up to the very core of her soul as they were swallowed by the shadows and even more coldness bearing down on her. The guards didn't stop until they were going up the stairs and into the home. It was as dark and cold as the outside. Even more so if that was possible. She was still frozen and scared in the grip of the guards when the doors opened and they forced her inside. The inside of the manor was colder than the outside is that was even possible, and if she wasn't already in shock, she would've shrieked at what was awaiting them just a few feet away from the door. </p><p>In the darkness of cold and shadows, a hunched over monster made it's way over to them but dared not come further than five feet giving a hiss. Like she was a skunk and this red eyed thing was afraid of her. How strange, but that didn't stop her stop pointing a hand at her, and in possibly the most scariest, raspy voice Poppy had ever heard. Said:</p><p>"Take her to the room and lock her away. ...I can't to look at her for as my prince had done. Perhaps locking away her forever will teach her a lesson about gazing into another man's eyes who belong TO ME!!"</p><p>"...WAIT!! WHAT?!" She attempted to struggle again but their strength was too much.</p><p>Sadly be the fate of the innocent florist wasn't a pleasant one. As she was marched up the stairs to the very third floor of the manor, the coldness and shadows started to become too much to the point of her screaming and struggling body starting to be overcome by them all. the long hallway they were taking her down ended in a single pair of double doors, the doors suurounded by locks that haven't been locked yet. As her weakly numbing body was pushed into the empty room, she looked up just in time to see the two heavily armored guards slam the doors behind her. She struggled to stand with the cold seeping through all her body but wobbled to the door, vision blurring with nothing but darkness. Even as all the clicks and locks of the locks were put into place and the floor jostling with the heavy footsteps of the guards stopping away, she fell to her knees against the door and banged her fist against it. Screaming to be let out as the coldness and blackness seeped more into the room and still overtook her form.</p><p>Until it completely consumed her and upon the floor she laid. Beautiful red hair and blue eyes preserved by frost. Until a thousand years later. .....when a miracle happened...</p><p>And she once again got to take a breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Discovery Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The darkness of the cold building seemed to be finally getting to the fused together ghosts and the reality of being able to feel human things again began to settle in as the two suddenly realized how cold they were and began soon after shivering and rubbing their sides up and down with their still pretty jello feeling arms. It was a bit easier to move now but still not easy. I mean it's been over a thousand years after all, how were they supposed to get human movements down bout twenty to forty minutes after becoming alive again. Speaking of everyone being alive at the moment- With Thor and his pal's help, the two were able to dragged the very unconscious Vanessa into the bathroom and with the old but heavy duty lock Hattie had from a previously locked door, they were able to lock her in good, but JUST to be on the safe side(insistence from Moonjumper over and over. The guy was PETRIFIED of her which was well understandable) the giant pale red armchair from down the hall was moved and placed against the locked door as well to help keep it closed. It took Thor, Mr Timothy, and a mafia man to move the heavy wooden thing so there was little chance Vanessa in her current form would be able to get out easily. Not soon long after that the once-frozen-Subconite followed his bosses orders and with the giant group of men behind him, while still holding the none struggling Rough Patch, began leading the group away from them towards the second floor stairs. Snatcher re-yelling the rules behind them. </p><p>"Remember to follow his EVERY instruction! Stay OUT of the swamp because if you all die on the way there I CANT save you, and when you get to my home stay OUT of my things until I get there!! And you be careful with Rough Patch! Not a single leaf on his head hurt!! The long way isn't easy! And I DO NOT EVER want to see any of you in my forest again or else I'll let you freeze again!!" "OH!! Give our throat a rest already will you now?"</p><p>The still grumpy child sat on the floor away from the two who was still weakly rubbing their sides and examining each piece of glass carefully before putting it back down or attaching it back onto the shard. She decided to start with the biggest piece and carefully put the thing magically back together somehow, but paused and looked up at the retreating group...then up at them with a confused look. "There's a long way around to get here?"</p><p>"Well of course!", Snatcher's voice said annoyed, "You think everyone could've made that jump over the cold, slippery bridge like you did without falling to their doom? Some of those bumbling fools must've found the way around. How else did ya think my minions could get over here to remind you of the agreement you signed about not using hats? Float across?"</p><p>....She shrugged. "I dunno. You float all the time and they're dead like you."</p><p>"Ouch, Kid! That hurts!" "Uh! Beg pardon," Moonjumper politely asked before pointing to the still broken time piece, "But how long pretell do you think that'll take to fix, Dear?"</p><p>"It usually takes three hours if I hurry."</p><p>"THREE HOURS?! OH! YOU GOTTA BE PECKING ME?!" "SNATCHER SHUSH!!" Moonjumper turned their head to the baracated bathroom door where silence still rang through. "The VERY last thing we need you doing is waking her up! Won't that be fun you loud mouthed owl! And PLEASE stop using the P word in front of the child!" Snatcher grumbled but didn't say anything else as they continued to rub at their sides.</p><p>But Hattie noticed and pointed it out as she stuck a finger in their direction. "Why are you rubbing your sides like that?" She blinked. "Are you guys cold? I thought ghosts couldn't get cold?"</p><p>"Well, Sweetie. You're not wrong, but if you haven't noticed, your bumbling jack-o-lanturn friend and I aren't ghosts at the moment. So we can very much feel the cold right now. And quite frankly, I do not like it at all." They shivered. "T-T-Too many memories."</p><p>Hattie wordlessly didn't argue with that at all. She didn't like being cold and remembering Vanessa chase her throughout the house, but suddenly an idea came to her. One that made her put the slightly bigger down now and stand up, both ghosts looking at her confused as she tugged on their arm and pointed at a door close to them. "There's a bed in there! You can cover up in the blankets while you wait."</p><p>"A-A-And be where Vanessa SLEEPS?! Good heavens NO!!" "I think for once I agree with Moonshine over here. That is the VERY last thing I want to do right now. I think I'd rather take my chances with the cold again."</p><p>Hattie gave them a flat 'I'm too young for this stuff' look. "Oh come on! You really wanna freeze to death?....Again."</p><p>"Is laying on the cold floor an option?"</p><p>"No!" She marched on over to them and grabbed onto their arm, tugged them forward and them falling over onto their hands and knees with a yelp from Snatcher. "I'm doing all the hard work now! The least you can do is stay warm and do ONE thing for me! PLEASE!!"</p><p>....Snatcher sighed. "Kid. Even if I did, I doubt either of us can walk over there in this state."</p><p>"Then crawl!"</p><p>"Crawl? Like a drunken idiot? HA! I'd look ridiculous!"</p><p>"PLEASE!!" She made those puppy dog eyes at them and Snatcher knew immediately that Moonjumper already melted at the cute sight and gave in thanks to their currently shared brain, but he grumbled under his breath as he plainly stared at her sad eyes. "Pretty please, Dad." AH! Pulling his weakness.</p><p>"OH!....ALRIGHT!! But not a SINGLE word about this to anyone! You hear me? Or it's triple grounding time for you!...That goes for you too moonboy! Not a word about this to anyone ever!"</p><p>There was no complaints about that from Moonjumper so very clumsily and slowly, the two slowly started pace to the door on jello arms and knees. Wobbling so badly with every movement Snatcher was sure they would fall flat on their faces. ....And they did. Hattie had to use her foot and move away the glass shards carefully as they attempted to wobble-crawl around the pile and towards the bedroom do- THUMP!! Their left arm wobbly gave out which left the two smacking their face to the ground making the poor girl jump and have to grab her hat before it fell off. Before bounding over to them as  Snatcher cursed more 'peck' under his breath and very weakly and wobbly pushed them back up into crawling position. HE. PECKING. HATED. THIS!! So, so much already.  Gritting his teeth and muttering versions of 'peck' over and over under his breath, the two somehow managed to fall, wobbly crawl, and get a headache all the way to the door with Hattie beside them in case they fell over again. She opened the door for them into the bedroom and they froze...Well, Moonjumper froze upon seeing their old shared bedroom where they and Vanessa once inhabited. Memories flashed through their shared mind of her again and Snatcher growled and shook their head. </p><p>"Moonboy. I am NOT in the mood for a trip down memory lane right now especially with HER! And I am certainly NOT gonna stay right here on the cold floor just to hit my head again!"</p><p>Moonjumper didn't say anything and Snatcher took full control of their shared body and forced them to wobbly crawl forward as Hattie followed behind once they made their way past the door giving her plenty of room to hop in watching as Snatcher crawled them over to the red bed a few feet from the door. Red musty wall paper lined the walls with the red color themed bed, and a lot of furniture to match. A wardrobe stood by the bed and past that was a vanity, writing desk, chest, small dresser with a candle holder on it, and a long table with a worn tablecloth on it. The floor was always creaky, and it creaked all the way when they crawled into the room and over to the bed. The only light offered in the room was the few candles by the bed and on the wall that lit up with magical fire, enough light to see at least, but also enough to see the various claw marks scratched into the old walls staining the wallpaper with it's creepy aura. Moonjumper was still not responding or communicating through their shared head but SNatcher could still feel the petrified fear coming off of him and he was starting to find it annoying. Forcing them back onto their knees, Snatcher reached over and grabbed onto the foot of the bed.....before forcibly trying to get onto their feet. If it weren't for the fact that the two ghosts were forced like this and had no experience being human for over a thousand years, it might've made her laugh trying to see an adult stand up like a bird with new legs, but right now she was more concerned about the two falling over. With their noodle legs Snatcher violently wobbled and gripped the sheets tightly messing them up, and forcing most of their body onto the bed minus their legs. Hattie had to walk over  and help, it was too painful and awkward to watch after a while, and grabbed their legs, one by one pushing them up to lay on the beg with them. Eventually making it where they were laying on their stomach with their head at the foot of the bed on top of the disleved old, musty sheets. .......They sneezed from the dust and snatcher once again forced them up to their knees on the bed. Grumbling from the dust before forcing them around and wobble crawling up the bed until he carefully maneuvered themself around and forced their knees out from under them to sit properly with their legs over the side of the bed near the small drawer with the lit candles. Still cold but it was a five star hotel compared to laying onthe hard wood floor.</p><p>"There! All better?,'' Hattie asked walking around the bed and smiling back up at them.</p><p>"Yeah, Kiddo. Better than the dum floor at least. But I still think you should get back there and rebuild that thing as fast I can. I'd rather live out this punishment then get back to not living it out, if you get what I mean."</p><p>She pouted. "Hey! Don't forget it's your fault you purple dummy!"</p><p>"Trust me. I know!!....*sigh*" He reached up to rub their face and groaned. "Can you just...finish fixing it and reverse this please? I promise I'll make it up to you, just help me please, Kid!"</p><p>Hattie tilted her head at him, "Anything?"</p><p>"Yes. But could you at least grab me a book from the mini library downstairs?"..He looked thoughtful for a moment thinking. "....Grab me the one with the title called The Sparrow and The Knight if it's still there. I haven't read that in years."</p><p>The child sighed and turned around. "Ok. I'll be right back! But you still OWE me big time!!"</p><p>"Yes, yes." He waved her off after her, "Just go."</p><p>He sat their and watched as she ran out the doorway, her fast footsteps making the floor creak loudly as she ran away and he stared at the door until those fast and creaking footsteps faded away. He could hear Moonjumper hope she didn't wake Vanessa with her loud footsteps but the only noise now was the wind and occasional lightning strike outside. He usually liked the silence of his home so he could read on hours on end or think of new contracts or traps to be made. But his forest and swamp usually had the chirping of frogs or the chitter chatter of his ghostly subjects in the background for that, or the giggles of little children. But right now he would gladly rather have the kids bug him for eternity than sit here in this dead silence with wind and lightning. Maybe it was just the many worries Moonjumper was thinking right now, or the fact he was vulnerable in this form, or the fact Vanessa was literally a hallway and room away. Locked up and unconscious, but still a few yards away. Or maybe it was all three, but he was starting to get tired of it really quick waiting for the kid to come back with the book he requested. Snatcher huffed and turned their eyes around the old room drinking in the details of the room, guess things didn't change much. Except for the claw marks and the ruined painting on the wall over there. Eventually his eyes glazed over the furniture near him including the writing desk with old yellowed paper on it, the old chest, and the lit candles with a book right next to I-......Snatcher blinked their eyes at the small green book. It was a very dull green with light tears here and there and even tho it was VERY faded, the dull black word 'Diary' was engraved on the cover with very pretty cursive writing......A....Diary?? In Vanessa's room? Wow. It didn't take too long to figure out who it probably belonged too. ....But all of a sudden his mind got a curious idea-</p><p>"D-D-Don't do it." Snatcher jumped at the sudden voice of the fearful Moonjumper finally managing to force itself through and scowled. "Look Moonboy. There isn't anyone here to stop us from looking and after all we've been through you can't say we don't at least have the right to 'invade on her privacy' after all the 'invading' she did to YOU!!....I mean me!...Us? AH!! I MEAN we can't get any kind of revenge on her now so Im taking what I can get! And if ol' blondie gets upset and throws a tantrum over her 'pwecious diary' being read, them Im not going to give into that pecking tantrum and coddle her like she always guilted us into!" ......"I-I still don't know. I d-don't think I want to see any thoughts she had."  "EVEN if it means we'll get some power over a situation she laid out for once and get the teeniest revenge on her? If she also never knows it'll be better cuz we'd get to get away with it! Not that we wouldn't anyways." Moonjumper remained silent thinking over what Snatcher said carefully before sighing. "Alright. B-But that doesn't mean Im going to like it." "THAT'S THE SPIRIT!!"</p><p> Snatcher smiled evilly on their face and reached their wobbly arms out and grabbed the book......if it could even be called that!! The Book cover was obviously made for a thick book. A thousand pages at least, but it was barely filled with pages when he opened it, giving a confused frown and raised brow. What the-.... Only about two or three pages were in tact, very yellowed with chicken scratch writing like a dizzy blind person wrote the few faded words he saw. There was ends of many other pages where they were obviously ripped out and done away with, but that didn't stop his annoyance. Vanessa had a diary with three pages left minimum and ruined an entirely good book! Wasted potential and paper!! And just when he thought she couldn't get crazier!! Rolling their eyes, he latched onto the faded chicken scratch to see if he could make heads or tales of the horrible writing. He noticed on the bottom corner of the page was the very faded letter 13. Huh...So this must've been page 13 of the diary then. Alright. Let's see what nonsense Vanessa wrote.</p><p>"Why? What have I done wrong? In his letters he talks about her. A 'tutor'. He says he loves me. But SHE sees him. I get letters, and SHE gets his time. He is MINE. Once his studies are finished I will have him back. "</p><p>.........Both ghosts stared blankly at the what was scratched down and processed it in their heads. Snatcher catching onto the real meaning behind it rather quickly and almost dropped the book onto the floor in shocked. .....L-Letters??...His studies??..A TUTOR?! HOLY PECK!!! THIS WAS WRITTEN WHILE HE LEFT FOR A FULL YEAR OF LAW STUDIES!! Moonjumper was somewhere between confused and panicked in their mind but Snatcher reread the page to make sure he was reading it right, and looked around the other half of the page and turned it over, but the entire page was black except for those few sentences. But just by looking at those few lines he came to the hard conclusion that.......Vanessa...Was JEALOUS!! Of his old tutor....A lady that was old enough to be his great grandmother( at the time he was alive) and who had taught his father before him....VANESSA WAS JEALOUS OF A LITTLE OLD LADY THAT HAD ZERO CHANCE WITH HIM. And her referring to him in 'He is MINE.' just added to the whole creepy vibe he always had with her, dead or alive. Moonjumper made them shudder in disgust while Snatcher growled and flipped it over to the next page. Like before the entire page was wasted and left unused except for a few random chicken scratches in the middle and this time the faded number was 48. Page 48.</p><p>" Dear Diary, Today my prince left to begin his studies. He will be so far away, and for so long. He has promised to write. He won't forget me, will he? His beloved princess."</p><p>........Wait. What?</p><p>This.....This wasn't even written in the right order of events!! He left for his studies BEFORE he sent her any letters!! Which he always regretted, and wished he HAD forgotten her, and KNEW she was NEVER his let alone a 'beloved princess'. Snatcher only continued to grow more irritated and snarled at the book in his hands before flipping to the last in tact page in seemed with the faded number 73. </p><p>"He is coming back. Just one weekend. A short holiday, from HER. I will convince him to stay. I CANNOT let my love leave Again. Sounds a little melodramatic. "</p><p>Yeah...He remembered that. One week holiday before going back to his studies, their anniversary week too. Spent all his pons on a bracelet he used to trade for flowers .....from.....Snatcher actually growled. Guess he was still able to use THAT ghostly ability. And once again the 'HER' was a woman who he always saw as his GRANDMOTHER in a way!! If she read his letters truly she would've known that!! And not letting him leave? HA!! Guess what?! He DID and was now king of everything in their kingdoms!!  A LITTLE MELDRAMATIC!? REALLY?! SHE HAD ONE SMALL BIT OF SENSE FOR A SECOND AND SHE SAYS IT WAS A LITTLE DRAMATIC?! SHE WAS CRAZY!! ABSOLUTELU BONKERS!! MAD!! INSANE!! OFF HER ROCKER!! BANANAS!! WHAT EVER YOU CALL IT!!  She didn't even write the events in order. Page 48's events came BEFORE page 13's. Was she just flipping to a random page and crazily writing these down in no order?? He wouldn't be surprised if she did! Still hard scowling, Snatcher tossed the book away from him, but because their arm was still pretty weak it only landed two or three feet away with a soft thump as he glared daggers at it.</p><p>"Snatcher?" He jumped and turned around to see the little girl standing there in the doorway as she came in. Holding a small red cover book in her hands. She came around the bed and stopped glancing at the book on the floor before blinking and looking back up at them. "Were you reading the crazy lady's diary?"</p><p>"Yeah...Crazy is an understatement. More like peckin' owlpoop insane!!" "Again.. LANGUAGE!!" "Be quiet Moonshine!" He glanced back down to her hands and the book. "That's not the book I asked. It has a yellow cover."</p><p>She held it up to them anyways. "I couldn't find it so I got this one instead cuz I liked the moon pictures in it!"</p><p>Snatcher reached over and grabbed it from her. Glancing over the cover and reading 'Moon Phases and Star Constellations by Star S. Hine'. "....I suppose this would work just to wait a few hours." And It might help Moonboy calm down, he loved talking about the moon and stars like poetry. </p><p>"Uh huh!" She once again looked down to the green book on the floor. ".....Were you really reading this?"</p><p>Snatcher opened the book to the first page but stopped and looked at her. "Yeah. But why does it matter?"</p><p>"Did you read the other pages yet?"</p><p>He blanked for a second. ".............There's MORE?!"</p><p>She nodded. "Ill go get them!'' Before either could protest she had already turned around and ran off. Through the door into the old nursery and after a moment they could hear the other door attached to the other side of nursery.............After a few more moments, the same door opened, and then the door attaching the nursery to Vanessa's bedroom reopened and Hattie ran back in but not to them. Instead she ran over to the writing desk and grabbed the two yellowed papers on it. Adding them randomly to her small pile of now five pieces of paper and running back up to them smiling before presenting them up to them. "Here! I made sure to grab them all! They were all over the place!"</p><p>They both just stared at her for a moment, before snatcher once again made them move and grabbed them from the small child. They all had the same chicken scratch writing like in the diary with random faded numbers near the bottom, and the sides were torn. So these must've been some of the random pages that were ripped from the diary, and like the rest, all had just a few sentences wasting the rest of the space the paper provided. Annoyed all over again he read what the first page said. </p><p>"Im sorry about your hair, My Prince. I just wanted our lengths to match! ....and color...and curl ...you look wonderful! "</p><p>His....HIS HAIR!? He remembered that! He was taking a nap when he awoken to the feeling of something wet on his head, like he had just taken a shower. But instead woke to the sight of a mildly panicked Vanessa above him and a painful sensation to his head so he rushed to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Only to discover his lovely brown hair had been very sloppily died yellow with obvious patches of his natural color here and there, and the painful sensation was a couple of curlers too tightly rolled into random spots on his head. He took them out and got into the shower immediately to wash it out to no avail. Of course Vanessa when asked about it cried and said she only wanted to practice doing hairstyles. Like the idiot he was, he forgave her not a few seconds after. And it turned out he couldn't wash it out. He was to wear it off which left him looking ridiculous!! Embarrassing him in front of everyone including....... Well...That didn't matter anymore. He did NOT look 'wonderful'. Snatcher's eyes narrowed and flipped to the next random page.</p><p>"Mother had a bit of an accident last week, so today I got crowned as queen. Now the prince can't call me his princess! Life isn't fair!"</p><p>He remembered the old sick Queen very well. She was a stern and cranky old lady, but very nice and professional when you got to know her. She was a lot like Vanessa in ways but much MUCH better if you asked him. She loved discussing his interests with him and thought it was very responsible of him to want to study law. Even though he was never able to attend her funeral or really found out how she died, he really did miss the old coot sometimes. Sometimes he even wondered if she could've done anything to stop Vanessa if only he brought it up...Oh well. That past is past. But seriously!? Her only mother had passed and she was upset over the fact he couldn't call her 'princess' anymore?! The entitlement of this woman! If she just asked politely to be called that as a nickname he wouldn't have minded, but peck!! He missed his parents more than anything and she doesn't even write down anything expressing the same thing!! His annoyance grew as did the usually calm Moonjumper's as he turned to the next page. </p><p>"Oh, I wish I could just keep him always! Locked up and in chains in the cellar! But you can't chain a man...can you?"</p><p>This-....</p><p>This actually made the two freeze up and for a moment a blank face fell upon them. .....Locks...Chains.....Celler.......That was....how he....they.....They never saw her agai- WAIT!! SHE HAD THIS IDEA IN MIND FROM THE VERY START!? THAT PECKING NO GOOD WITCH!! He swore he was gonna tear the papers from hold tight their hold became. Had she planned this?! And was only pushed over the edge of crazy with one little misunderstanding?! OOOOOOHHHH!! He wasn't sure when the last time he got THIS angry but Moonjumper forced him to look over at Hattie who currently was for some reason looking up at the ceiling with a curious look and he reluctantly stood down. No point getting mad over it now Moonjumper's thoughts were saying as they bounced around and instead of confronting him, Snatcher turned to the next page.</p><p>"My prince enjoys his breakfast far too much. I'm jealous of that darn bacon! No more bacon in this house!"</p><p>WHO. BANES. BACON. AND. GETS. JEALOUS. OVER. FOOD?!</p><p>Snatcher had about had it with all this terrible chicken scratch trip down terrible memory lane and flipped to the last page, wondering which event she wrote about on the last one. One of her tantrums? Or maybe him being 'unprincely'? But when he saw the fancy curvy cursive, he paused. .......This paper was yellowed like the rest of the others, but there was definitely NO chicken scratch to these neat and proper letters. Was this a page written before she went crazy and started squibbling nonsense? But...It was torn and shorter than the rest. Instead of there being any evidence of it being torn from the side, there was a tear right down the middle. As if it was never a part of a book at all-.......Realization suddenly dawned on him making their eyes go wide.</p><p>"M-...My letter," Moonjumper whispered out as they read over it.</p><p>"My Dearest Vanessa, It has been many days since I saw you last, but it feels like months. My time at the Acadmey is hard, but I am progressing quickly. There is so much to study when it comes to law, but the library here is well-stocked. Our tutors are the finest in the land, and I am thankful for their help. I have been attending private study with one, an experienced practitioner of law by the name of Lady-"</p><p>.....The .....Their letter ended off with the tear. Not knowing what the world happened to the other half other than is had to have been torn by Vanessa. When he...When he began writing her letters, he wasn't very happy to be writing to her to be honest, but he was still loyal to her and put effort into being polite in them. Telling her all about his favorite law books, and the garden, and his old tutor he adored so much.....But did she just see the word lady and assume she was the new love of his life?! Not reading WHO she was and tearing the thing to shreads in pure jealousy and craziness!? They bothe scowled down at the remains of the letter they sent to her all those years ago, Hattie not paying attention. She had taken a few steps still staring at the ceiling curiously but turned around behind her when she heard tearing. They were tearing the letter......Well that's not true. Moonjumper was. But Snatcher made no move or thought to stop him. The other papers he just let float to the floor in random places as the letter was torn and shreaded into tiny little pieces before released to the floor in old yellowed paper snow. Hattie watched as it all fell to the floor before saying something.</p><p>"Why'd you do that?"</p><p>"Because my dear..." Moonjumper looked at her. "That might've been the only part of me left behind in this cursed place. The last part of me Vanessa had....I wouldn't want her to have a hold of any part of me. She doesn't deserve it."</p><p>"Oh." She stared at them and the destroyed letter by all the papers for a moment before resuming her odd behavior of looking up at the ceiling which caught Snatcher's attention and he looked up to the plain dusty ceiling for a couple seconds as well. ....Before raising a brow back to her. </p><p>"Kid. WHAT are you staring at? I know everything around her is pretty dead, but I think you could find another way to occupy your time. Like maybe gluing a magical hourglass back together. QUICKLY!"</p><p>She only continued to stare. "Don't you guys hear that?"</p><p>They looked up to the ceiling in silence. .....Nothing but the wind outside and occasional lightning- A small, weak creaking noise came from above them somewhere and Hattie pointed before looking at him like 'See! There it is!'. Making Snatcher roll his eyes and wave her off picking up their book again. </p><p>"It's just the old house settling or the wind. I should know. Im an expert on old haunted houses."</p><p>......She looked back up to the ceiling with a hum. "I don't know. I never heard that before when I was here.''</p><p>"Probably because you were a little busy running away from blondie."</p><p>"But...What if it's someone who got frozen? They might need help."</p><p>"Kid. You've been to the third floor before and so have I. I've never seen any frozen people up there did you?"</p><p>"No....But Im going to go look anyways." She bounded to the door with them following her.</p><p>"Up there? By yourself?!</p><p>"I can handle it!" She pulled her trusty umbrella out of no where and twirled it around. "I beat you didn't I?"</p><p>His eyes narrowed. "Kid. That's not the point. One being you NEED to reverse this as soon as possible. And second because you don't know what's up there and Im useless like this." "S-Sweetheart. I agree with the grape noodle on this. Y-You could get into trouble!"</p><p>"I'll be fine! Besides, there's no ice people statues up there. And it'll just be a quick check. Don't be such a peckneck!"</p><p>"Wha- HEY!! IM NOT A PECKNECK!!"</p><p>The small girl giggled like a maniac before running out of the room where they couldn't follow even if they tried. Grumbling Snatcher turned them back to the book In their lap and picked it up, turning to the first page.</p><p>'Chapter One What are the Moon and Stars made Of?'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Discovery p2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Warning: Death Scene ahead. The third floor is the same cut third floor in the video here and all the things described are here as well. Only behind the door is something different for the story. And Snatcher's dialogue came from the video of the cut content as well. )</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The guards marched the poor woman now panicking in their grip flailing about, trying to get out of their grip like a fly in a cold spiderweb to no avail. The two giant guards marched noisily towards somewhere unknown as the third floor rooms and hallways passed them as they marched with seemingly no regard for the woman yelling and pulling between them. Eventually marching down one hallways in particular with a double door room at the end of it, heavy and thick with chains and locks fit for a dungeon instead of a bed room. The two guards went right up to it and before Poppy could even yell out peck again- She was tossed in rather hard. She landed with a giant thud sound and yelped out as her body landed with the freezing cold floor. And it only began to get colder and COLDER!! Poppy groaned from the pain but those blue eyes snapped open at the sudden noise of doors slamming behind her. Panic and adrenaline pumping through her veins and she stumbled to her feet as fast as she could. The rattling of chains and clicking of heavy locks made her fear spike worse and she went to it as fast as she could grabbing the door knob and pushing.</p><p>"HEY!! WHAT THE PECK!? LET ME OUT!!" The heavy doors creaked from her pushing and pulling and desperately turning the knob. The floor shaking lightly with the heavy footsteps of the guards walking away. The realization of them walking away made her more desperate to get out, and she now went to banging on the door. "H-HEY!! DO YOU LUGNUTS HEAR ME?! I SAID I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING OK?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID BUT IM SORRY OK!! PLEASE!! LET ME GO!! I SWEAR TO YOU I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THAT CRAZY SHADOW LADY SAID!!"</p><p>She got no reply and could hear them getting and farther away, panicking she tore herself away from the door. Heart hammering in her ears and eyes scrambling around the dark room for any signs of escape to no avail. No windows. No other doors. Nothing. The coldness was starting to creep in now and the shadows of the room got closer....and closer...... Her panting became faster and in a moment of desperation, she backed all the way to the other side of the empty room and looked at the door. Bracing herself, she ran as fast as she could across the room and rammed her shoulder as hard as she could into the heavy duty door. A thud rang out but there wasn't even a dent in the thick would. Leaving her only falling to the ground and reaching up to rub her sore shoulder from the ramming. The cold slowly creeped closer and closer and the shadows swallowed her whole until her world fell into a black slumber for a thousand years.<br/>.......<br/>.............<br/>................................</p><p>Until her awakening years later.</p><p>The silence of the frost was an almost empty numb feeling until that jolt of energy shot through, and their was a gasp of air sucked into those newly awakened lungs that coughed and sucked in breaths. Like she had been under water for such a long time. It was dark. And it was cold. And she was scared. But the energy.....It was so big. And so bright light energy. It seemed to chase the darkness away. The sore, numb, stiff limbs moved in what seemed like forever. It was so hard and she shivered from the cold she still felt. Where was she?.....What happened?.....What was that bright light? </p><p>Poppy weakly managed to move her sore, cold body into pushing her front half up and looking around the room....She was...She was still in this prison? What happened? All she remembered was a crazy snow storm, and guards, and the last thing she remembered just being thrown inside here. In the dark her slow blinking eyes could vaguely make out the door. She...She must've knocked herself out from ramming into the door. Gotta admit not her most proudest moment or best idea. How long was she even out?...Didn't matter. All she knew was that she was still stuck in that room and needed to get out before that crazy shadow lady or guards decided to come back. And get away from this frozen wasteland as fast as possible. Willing herself onto her hands and knees, and crawled to the door and began weakly pushing and banging on it. Maybe someone would come and hear her out about her story.</p><p>And someone came.</p><p>***********************************************************************************************</p><p>Out of all the parts of the mansion she'd been in, the third floor was by fair the most creepy and she REALLY doubted anyone other than her and Snatcher had ever gotten this far up in the manor before and escaped Vanessa's wrath. The mafia men. Snatcher's subjects. Those Explorer guys. Rough Patch. That weird....ghost thing?? That one image made her shiver, but at least they were far away from this place now. But still. This place was creepy with a capital C. She was SURE she'd rather fight a hundred Snatcher's with an army of ghost behind him rather than explore one room of this third floor. Her ghostly friend wasn't kidding when he said Vanessa went off her deep end. The entire third floor was just COVERED wall to wall in literal newspapers. Very, VERY old timey newspapers where each one had to be hand written with an ink and pen, and copy machines weren't even a thought. She tried reading one before but found she couldn't make anything out other than maybe one or two old faded words. Some had old pictures but those were too faded to be made out too. But what she could read was Vanessa's crazy black paint scribbles painted throughout the entire place. Most were 'PRINCE', 'PRINCESS', 'QUEEN', 'KINGDOM', and VERY scarily 'HAPPILY EVER AFTER'. Along with multiple drawings of a crown here and there. But those weren't the only writings on the walls. She guessed Vanessa had at least a bit of sanity left before she lost it all because she found some full blown sentences and pictures around the place when she first explored it too. Some very weird things. In one room with a clawed chair she found a blue and green picture of a moon she guessed with an annoyed red face and a yellow crown on it's head. Not too sure what that was all about. Then there was another drawing of the moon phases over a curved line and under it looked like two eyes and a monicule similar to Moonjumper's but she didn't wanna think about that. Then there was the spooky eye and solor system diagram.  And then there was the weird mural thing, looked like someone just spray painted a basic green land, blue sky, and bright sun or moon in the same colors used to draw that weird frowning moon picture. Vanessa must've been REALLY off her rocker, but what spooked her the most weren't the pictures or newspapers, but the very strange three fancy cursive writing sentences she found among them all. She still remembered them.</p><p>"The Prince loves the moon so much MAYBE HE SHOULD MARRY IT THEN MAYBE HE CAN GIVE ME MORE ATTENTION!!" She remembered Snatcher and Moonjumper saying he loved to watch the moon and stars when he was alive. So she guessed Vanessa was jealous of him loving the moon and stars as a hobby just as much as when she was Jealous over bacon. "My prince Im sorry what happened to your home I just didn't like to see you go It's alright now you can't miss it and neither will I." Hattie felt even MORE sorry for the two ghosts when she read that. They never had a chance. "I know it was weird how I said it! I just didn't want you to get unbound. All I want was for you to never leave this house." YEP!! REALLY WEIRD AND VERY OBSESSIVE!!!</p><p>She still crept forward keeping her umbrella handy and looking left and right throughout the dark. Yeah, Vanessa was still unconscious, human, and trapped inside a bathroom with no escape, but that still didn't help Hattie feel better. I mean any second she was expecting to see or her stupid, scary ghost self pop up around a corner or coming out of one of the rooms. THAT LADY WAS NUTS!!! The small creaking sounds of banging continued up ahead and the child pointed the umbrella forward, ready to blast anything at a moment's notice. She wondered for a moment if Snatcher had been right, and there really was no one up there, that it was all just the wind. Though she never heard anything like that before, she also never saw anyone frozen so maybe he was right....But that didn't sound like wind. As she tiptoed by she saw an old camera and remembered Snatcher's interference with her trying to get the time piece from the attic. Who knew he could shapeshift to look just herself. She still remembered it like it was yesterday, a camera flash then came the noodle she knew and loved to mess with. He didn't like her winning too much.</p><p>"Hey, hey now! No reason to throw a fist at your old buddy! Ha ha ha ha! What are you doing up here?" Then he appeared in the light from the camera "Don't you know she'll go mental if she catches you?" NNnnnooo. Really? She would've thought Vanessa was just chasing her to come and eat cookies like she said, not definitely turn her into an ice statue. So she asked him what he was doing there interfering with the contract they had. "What me? Im just looking for some dirt on my old friend the Moonjumper. Poor fellow. Doesn't even know he used to live here." She  SEVERELY doubted that. When she first met Moonjumper he seemed super aware of the fact Vanessa was his ex lover and Hattie suspected that Snatcher was just mocking him which confirmed her suspicions with the next sentence. "Eeeeevery time I bring him something from this place he almost wets his bed in fear. Ha ha ha ha!" YEP! Moonjumper def knew who Vanessa was.  "Subcon Forest isn't big enough for the two of us you know. And now you, a little girl, is trying to enter the fight for the forest as well? My, my. That won't do. You need to go or else she'll come up here and find you, right? I guess it would be a terrible misfortune if the key disappeared. Ha ha ha ha!" Oh yes. The good mindset he had that everyone was trying to take his forest and admitted at first he thought she was trying t invade his forest since he heard a lot about alien invasions.  Then she had to go around chasing him while dodging Vanessa when he stole the key to the attic from her. "Ha Ha! It's mine! What are you gonna do?Don't you know you can't hurt a shadow?" .....Yeah. She got it back, but he was a sore loser as always.  "You want the key? Take it! It's yours! I don't need it anyway and you won't be needing it either when she catches you! Ha ha ha!!" Jokes on him! She never will and he always lost to her! </p><p>But right now she'd give anything to hear that loud mouth yell at her, or the sweet voice of Moonjumper. But instead she heard nothing but the sounds of the smaller  banging like the wind hitting the roof over and over again, but it didn't come from above. It came from right in front of her. She crept forward ever so slowly, the lightning lighting up the room every few moments as the child tip toed her way down the hall and towards the noise until it lead her face to face down a long stretch of hallway. It was dark and lead all the way down to that weird heavily locked door she had scene when she first got here. At first she thought it was the attic but the key Snatcher stole from her way back when didn't fit, so she just assumed it was more of Vanessa's crazy stuff. But the noises.....they were coming from the inside of the door. The chains were swaying lightly with each small bang from what she could see from the lightning. The rusty chains and locks shone in the light as well as the giant signs painted on it that read "STAY OUT" and "NEVER OPEN" and "TURN AROUND". Since when did she listen to signs, she slowly inched forward and brandished her umbrella in front of her just in case. But now this begged the questions. Why was the door making the weird noise? Was someone locked inside the room? How did they get in there? Were they a bad guy? The floor bourds creaked with her footsteps as she approached and after a second the noises completely stopped-.......Which confused the child into raising an eyebrow and walking over to the door. Gazing across the many things holding it shut before gaining up the courage to ask a question.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>There was silence for a good long moment. Tho Hattie couldn't see it, the woman on the other side of the door felt like she was about to cry from relief and happily answered back after another few short seconds.</p><p>"H-Hello?"</p><p>Hattie obviously jumped at the sudden raspy woman's voice coming from the other side of the door, but after a brief moment she realized with relief it wasn't Vanessa's voice. Then who was it? Another prisoner? She stood on her tip toes ad if trying to peer through the key hole under the doorknob. "Who are you?"</p><p>Her. THROAT. WAS. DRIER THAN A SANDSTORM!! It felt like she hadn't drank any water in a hundred years, but she was SO happy someone was even talking to her. This might be the hope she was looking for. The other's voice was clearly female and Poppy wondered old she was. She sounded quite young. "M-My name is Poppy. P-Please let me out *cough cough* I swear I d-d-didn't do anything wrong!"</p><p>"How did you get in there? Did Vanessa freeze you too?"</p><p>Vanessa? Who's Vanessa? The only Vanessa she knew was the Queen, but despite the Queen's strange behaviors and laws, from the few times she'd seen her in the village she seemed like a lovely lady and the children loved her so much. "I-I d-don't know who Vanessa y-you're referring to, but some crazy *cough* shadow lady made two iron giants kidnapped me and locked me in here. I-I think I've been in here for a couple hours, b-but I assure you I NEVER committed treason against the Queen."</p><p>So Vanessa locked her up and froze her too? That sounded like something the crazy old coot would do after all. "Don't worry! Im going to get you out like everyone else!"</p><p>Poppy felt her face smile for the first time in hours since she got there. "T-Thank you! B-But hurry! Im not sure when the guards or that shadow lady's going to come back!"</p><p>Hattie looked up and around at the old locks and chains all keeping it together. Ok. She didn't have the key and didn't know where it was, probably only Vanessa knew and she wasn't about to go asking the crazy lady for a key, and she probably wasn't physically strong enough to pull them from the door even if they were old and rusty. Snatcher was definitely no use, he'd just flop over like a helpless teddy bear.......But there was one way she could think of.</p><p>"Can you walk?"</p><p>Poppy blinked at the question. "What?"</p><p>"Can you walk? You need to back off the door!"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because Im going to blast it open."</p><p>Blast it?! Did this  child have dynamite?! Or a canon?! Or did she know some magic? Either way she was not about to get caught in the crossfires of this, so willing her sore and numb body, she dragged herself away from the door to the opposite wall. Her lower half felt like a bowling ball. it hurt. It was like pins and needles on steroids and her legs were really sore and she barely got out of the way before a loud BOOM! was set off behind her that knocked her down face first onto the floor and on instinct her hands slammed down on her head to protect her from the flying splinters of wood and metal that shot out into the room. The blast seemed to have shaken the entire third floor and their was probably no doubt anyone in the entire manor could've heard the blast. Hattie stared at the remains of the doors that remained on the hinges and hummed. Maybe she should've tried picking the lock first just oh well. She just hoped that blast didn't wake up ms goldie crazy locks downstairs. Still brandishing the umbrella, she crept forward towards the door and peeked inside the room once she got close enough hearing movement inside. Inside was a.....woman? A lady with long braided red hair and a face of matching freckles was sitting on her knees staring back at the little girl. Her hands in a position that made Hattie think she must've been dusting debris from the blast off of her and the two stared at each other for a moment before Hattie finally spoke. </p><p> </p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy stared at her for a moment before blinking and replying. "I could ask you the same thing. .....But to answer your question. My name is Poppy. Poppy Rose Bloomington. What's yours, little girl?"</p><p> </p><p>She blinked. "Hattie." She finally lowered her umbrella a little bit and watched as Poppy struggled to her feet leaning against the wall. She certainly didn't look very threatening, and she didn't get any dangerous vibes off her. Her vibes were more like DJ Grooves only less fun. So she decided to repeat her question to her once she saw Poppy's wobbling legs. "Can you walk?"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy nodded leaning against the wall, her legs felt heavy and like jello, but she HAD to get outta there. "I have no choice! We have to get the peck outta here before someone comes and does something worse than lock us inside a room." She gave another look around at the mess. "....But it looks like you can take care of yourself fine, Little witch."</p><p> </p><p>Hattie smiled. "Im not a witch. I just used the magic badge thingy on my umbrella." She swayed her umbrella and followed as Poppy made her way towards the door. "But maybe I am. That could be why Snatcher used to call me a little witch. Can you be a space travelling witch?"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy barely paid attention to the little girl but absolutely froze at the sight of the horrifying ruined third floor walls, and the darkness covering them all. ........This wasn- Lightning struck outside the windows and lit up the whole third floor for a minute, revealing the faded papers and words painted all over them. Wha-...What HAPPENED HEAR!? It didn't look like this when she was dragged up here a couple hours ago. There was still snow and the chilly freeze she surely remembered, but the horror tale was new.</p><p> </p><p>"W-What happened here?" </p><p> </p><p>Hattie bounded up next to her confused. "What are you talking about? It's always been this creepy. At least that's what Snatcher told me. He used to steal things and scare Uncle Moon with them." She gave the still frozen older lady a look over.....Did she..look familiar somehow? Nah. But that begs the question. What was she going to do now that she found her? Snatcher already told one of his helpers to take everyone to his tree house, and she didn't know any long ways around. Plus judging by Poppy's current state, she didn't think she'd be able to jump over the bridge. She'd just fall into the ravene. ........Well, it seemed like there was only one way to quickly get her out safely before she put the time piece back together was to take her back to her ship, at least until she cleaned up Snatcher's mess. Then she'll take her to Mafia town or something. Hattie grabbed the woman's hand, who flinched at her touch and started pulling her along down the hallway, but stopped when she felt Poppy stumble and almost fall over. "...Are you ok?" </p><p> </p><p>Poppy Nodded. "Uh..Yeah. B-But maybe don't move so fast ok?"</p><p> </p><p>Hattie nodded and eagerly began pulling her along down the wall and again Poppy began to glance around in horror around her. ....It surely wasn't this dark when she was first taken up here. How could so much change have happened within just a few hours of her knocking herself out ramming into the door? Things only got worse when the child slowly lead her down the stairs towards the second floor. Poppy vaugly remembering it as she was brought up and thrown in there, but she didn't expect there to be so many claw marks lining the walls, it was much better looking than the third floor for sure and at least with this floor there was candles lit so she could see but that still didn't calm her nerves. Who made these marks? The crazy shadow lady or something else? The creaking of their footsteps echoing throughout the halls, she hoped no one heard them-</p><p> </p><p>"KIDDO!! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLAINATION FOR WHATEVER I HEARD UPSTAIRS, YOUNG LADY!!" "PECK IT, SNATCHER!! SHUT UP WILL YOU!?" "HEY!! IM NOT THE ONE WHO MADE AN EXPLOSION GO OFF!!" "WELL IF VANESSA ISNT AWAKE SHE IS NOW!!"</p><p> </p><p>The loud voices made Poppy jump and release herself from the child's grip as she snapped her head wide eyed towards the direction of the voices she had just heard. One sorta distorted and raspy and the other like a proper city gentlemen yelling. The child however just smiled and began bounding her way over to an open door near the front of the hallway and stuck her head in. When Hattie looked inside she saw the two ghosts stuck together already looking in her direction, Snatcher making them scowl at her. She noticed the two had somehow taken the red blanket off the bed and threw it over their shoulders while she was gone. Messing up the bed but at least having something to keep them warm in the meantime. The book opened to page '23'. Snatcher was always a fast reader. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi! Yeah, it was me."</p><p> </p><p>"What the absolute PECK were you doing?! Trying to set the building to the ground?!," Snatcher demanded of her. Both Moonboy and himself had noticed the loud BAM noise from somewhere above them. It sounded like a cannon was shot through the side of the building above them shaking the whole house and if it weren't for their current state, Snatcher would've immediately ran up there and seen what had happened for himself, but unfortunately he couldn't without falling flat on their face and had to wait for approaching footsteps to know she was alright. But now she might be in trouble by the ghost. "Are you TRYING to wake the crazy pecker up?! I'd rather NOT have any crazy women screaming their head off about 'her prince' until Im back to normal!...What the PECK even happened?!"</p><p> </p><p>"I found a lady!"</p><p> </p><p>He rose a brow. "You found a what?"</p><p> </p><p>Hattie jabbed a thumb behind her at the still frozen and confused Poppy. "I found a lady locked in that room upstairs. The one with all those scary locks, she's wearing a funny apron."</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher was silent for a moment processing what he had just heard. A woman was inside the locked room upstairs? Who? Moonjumper thought of a possible solution really quick. "An apron you say?" Hattie nodded. "Hm. Sounds like one of the old cleaning maids." "Heh. Vanessa would be crazy enough to lock away a cleaning lady in a room with a ton of locks. But what was that noise?"</p><p> </p><p>The child held up her umbrella. "The locks wouldn't unlock. So I blasted it to bits!"</p><p> </p><p>"You blasted down doors to free a cleaning lady?"</p><p> </p><p>''Hey! I said everyone gets to be free! And It's not like Vanessa can sue me. She's more empty headed than those no-headed statues outside."</p><p> </p><p>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" That got a round of laughter from Snatcher that made Poppy flinch outside. From her spot she couldn't see anything inside the room. Not that she wanted too, but now they were smiling. "That's the truest thing you've ever said, Kid!"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh huh! Also, Ill be right back! I gotta take her to my ship!"</p><p> </p><p>"What? You're leaving me again?!" "Us you creton. But you're leaving after just coming back?"</p><p> </p><p>"Im just gonna take her to my ship so she's not turned back into another human-ice statue. And I won't really go back myself." She waved her umbrella at them. "Ill just use this to take her back outside, and come right back! Promise."</p><p> </p><p>They stared at her for a moment, before she heard Snatcher grumble and turn back around down to their book. "Make. It. VERY. QUICK!! Ok? We can't just keep delaying this, Kid. I want OUT of this thing as soon as possible!! And that means NOW!!"</p><p> </p><p>"It won't take long! Promise." She turned back away from the door smiling and ran back up to Poppy. The woman blinked and looked down at the little girl that grabbed her hand and started tugging her along again. "Come on! Don't step on any glass on the floor. I still have to fix it!"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy didn't say anything but she allowed herself to still be dragged away by the child. Hattie lead her around the glass pieces and down to the next flight of stairs waiting to take them to the first floor, footsteps echoing around them. Poppy blinked and couldn't help but look over to the open door as they passed, Snatcher had already turned back to the book with a sour expression and didn't see who Hattie was dragging past the door, though Poppy had see someone wrapped in a blanket and a bit of brown hair sticking out of the blanket. Blinking she turned back to the small child still dragging her away and soon they decended down the second flight of stairs. </p><p> </p><p>"Who w-was that exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! That's Snatcher. He's my dad. Don't worry about him being scary, he's just a big soon-da-rey." She giggled a little bit confusing the woman a little more. She had no idea what a soon-da-rey was.</p><p> </p><p>The first floor wasn't as better from the first. Still cold. Still spooky looking. Still had random claw marks everywhere and she was still looking around in fright. Was that shadow monster going to pop out any moment? Where were the guards? In fact, where was everyone? She hadn't seen a single servant, guard, or even the Queen since she was broken out. Oh she hoped they were ok, she'd hate to know what would've happened if worse case scenario. And on that note of questions, who was this child? How did she and her father get in without getting hurt? Was she a little witch? She sure seemed like it with the blast she just performed. And where was she taking her? Outside hopefully, she'd rather be outside than inside this creepy prison. She glanced down as they passed by the painting Snatcher smashed and winced, Poppy did NOT want to stick around long enough for whoever did all this to come out. SO she rather take her chances with a little witch than a crazy shadow ghost. Hattie didn't stop even as she lead Poppy past the doors which made her turn in their direction and point. </p><p> </p><p>"Where are we going? The front doors are right over there."</p><p> </p><p>"I know but they're blocked up by this use snow pile and there's this headless statues that are REALLY creepy and they try to grab you. And I don't think Snatcher would like it if I blasted another door. We have to go this way!" She pointed ahead of them to yet ANOTHER flight of stairs that looked like it lead into the basement.</p><p> </p><p>It gave Poppy an off feeling but she still didn't stop the child from pulling her towards it with their footsteps echoing behind them until they decended into the darkness of the stairs. It was overwhelming dark for a moment, before there was a splash and her whole foot suddenly felt wet and cold. One or two candles along the wall lit up the broken down walls and to Poppy's shock, there was water EVERYWHERE on the ground, must've been at least five or six inches deep because as she still allowed her shocked self to be lead through. Her Shoes and ankles getting absolutely cold and soaked, she hoped she wouldn't get sick from the cold. The cold stung herself and she looked around, their watery footsteps echoing around the home and she shivered at a pair of chains lightly clacking against the walls from the breeze coming from yet ANOTHER pair of stairs up ahead and they could see light at the end of the tunnel. As Poppy was lead up the stairs she blinked back away from the sudden cold that blasted her face and crept through her simple dress. As they reached the top of that stairway, blinding white caused her to blink and reach her hands up away from Hattie's grip to rub at her eyes. The storm and cold winds were still blowing, and as Hattie looked around she hummed. No foot prints left by the others, so she had no idea where they went and she'd have to stick to the original 'take lady to my ship' plan, luckily the dome's top let in the moonlight and a surefire way to let them get there. She'd get back by having Snatcher teleport her or using the time piece to teleport her back there, right now she had to hurry and get back to fix said time piece. </p><p> </p><p>"This way quick!" Poppy stumbled as the child regrabbed her hand and pulled her forward almost making her fall flat on her face into the snow. The cold winds made their hair blow around with the snowflakes and the cold felt worse, especially on her wet feet and legs as they trudged through the snow at the insistence of the child until they were a couple yards away from one of the icy dome walls and far from the back of the manor. Hattie seemed pleased as she turned around and smiled at Poppy. Taking the hand she was holding and forcing the umbrella she was holding into it.Poppy blinked confused at the little girl making her hold the umbrella as she lifted it up to inspect it....before looking back to her. </p><p> </p><p>"Sugarcube, I don't think this little thing is gonna be enough shelter from the wind."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not for the snow! It's to take you to my ship! Here" She reached up and grabbed the umbrella, fiddling with something Poppy couldn't see because of the wind whipping her hand and snowflakes around herself before she released the umbrella again. "There! Now hold on tight and point it at the moon." </p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Please just do it!"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy sighed and looked up towards the moon through the snow and wind. Well, if this little girl really was a witch and trying to help her, maybe this was some kind of teleporting spell? If so she wasn't complaining about escaping the cold, so holding up a shivering arm, she pointed the umbrella up towards the mo- In a flash of blue-white light, Poppy vanished. In her place, a beam of that light shot up towards the sky and Hattie nodded. The umbrella successfully connected with one of the telescopes and she would be safe abourd her ship while she fixed this mess, which is what she seemed to do best around here anyways. Quickly turning back around, she sprinted back towards the manor. She had fixing to do. Poppy meanwhile was experiencing a whole new term to sea sickness, if she was really being teleported to a ship that is. The light and speed made her slam her eyes shut and her stomach sick. She felt like her whole body was being contricted into a thing twig and her knuckles turned white from gripping the handle so hard. She wished this would STOP- And it did. With a giant thud sound she was sent crashlanding to the carpeted floor of a child's bedroom where Bow was reading, worriedly waiting for her friend to come back but jumped and dropped the book at the sudden sight of a red headed lady suddenly crashlanding in their bedroom. The landy tumbled head over feet a few times before landing face first into the mountain of pillows the umbrella landing beside her feet. A few pillows were scattered with her collison and after a couple moments of silence......The woman groaned and weakly reached over to flip her onto her back. .....OK!! That was the LAST and ONLY time she was going to let herself be teleported by a little witch. Still laying on her back she slowly blinked her eyes open and was met with the face of another child with black curly hair. The two stared at each other for a moment before Bow spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ok?...Who are you?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Fixing One Problem At A Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Small Time Skip-</p><p>THREE. HOURS.</p><p>They had been sitting there for a little over three hours reading this boring book on moon phases, what rock mineral and gases the stars and moon was made up off, how the Moon Penguins inhabited it, Star constallations. The whole works. But that wasn't counting Snatcher's annoyance at the kiddo's annoying stops. First she had to stop to help them pathetically crawl to the bed, which admittedly was better than the floor and at least they could throw the blanket around their shoulders as some defense against the cold, but that wasn't the point. Then she had to go upstairs to investigate a weird, which turned out to be some kind of lady in an apron behind the locked doors. A maid like Moonjumper had suggested most likely, or perhaps one of the royal cooks. Who knows? He's never bothered going in there assuming it was holding something crazier than the graffitied walls, and barely came here anyways. So why should it have concerned him? Not like he could've reversed whoever was locked in there anyways. He absolutely HATED everything about this right now-</p><p>"PRIIIIIINCE!!! MY PRINCE!! LET ME OOOOOUUUUUTTT!! YOU CANNOT KEEP ME FROM YOU!! YOUR BELOVED PRINCESSS!!! COME BACK TO ME!!"</p><p>Oh yeah. Did he mention Vanessa woke up bout half an hour ago and started screeching her lungs off calling for him? Yeah. Snatcher did his best to ignore the stupid yelling by forcibly reading the book, annoyed and anger bubbling under the surface. Meanwhile Moonjumper was panicking in their head and was worried she'd bust open the door and get to them....HA!! Fat chance. She was too weak to do anything but scream annoyingly and that door wasn't budging anytime soon. Once n a while he'd call out to Hattie in the hallway and check up on the progress, he hadn't done that in a bit so he might as well do it again. The storm outside didn't stop as the snowflakes still swirled around and lightning struck every so often, but it was a bit lighter. Must've been early morning at least. Snatcher made them turn a scowl to the doorway.</p><p>"HEY!! Are you done YET!? Im getting a little....Scratch that! A LOT annoyed at Ms. Pecking Loudmouth over there!"</p><p>"ALMOST!! I have ten more pieces to go! It's not easy to put them back together," she yelled back from the hallway.</p><p>"Well hurry it up, will ya?! I'm getting cold feet!! Literally and metaphorically!!" He grumbled annoyed and looked back to the book forcing himself to read about the gravity and air orbiting the moon from the Subconia planet to allow Moon Penguins and other people to breath on the moon and at least 55 miles within the planet's reach-</p><p>"PPPPPRRRRRIIIIINNNNCCCEEE!!!!! PHILIP!!!"</p><p>"OH SHUT UP YOU STUPID PECK NECK-!!!"</p><p>"I'M DONE!!," the child happily proclaimed from the hall interrupting anymore shouting and footsteps came rushing into the bedroom door they were in.</p><p>"YOU ARE!?" Immediately the book was dropped to their feet among the papers and their head snapped to the doorway as she ran in holding the precious magical hourglass in her hands. The beautiful sparkling blue sand lit up the little girl's precious proud face that if he weren't in such a dire situation MIGHT have thought was cute as she jumped onto the bed and hoped over to him holding it up. They stared at her for a little while before Snatcher snapped back up to her face. "WELL?! Whatcha waiting for kid?! Summer? Get to reversing us and let's get the PECK outta here before she remembers how to ice stuff again!!" "I QUITE agree, Sweetheart!! Let us make our leave of this place and NEVER come back!!"</p><p>Hattie nodded with understanding and looked down to the precious objects only she could semi-work. Good thing she had LOTS of practice already reversing things from all those time rifts she had to fix. Holding the small time piece up Snatcher and Moonjumper watched fascinated as it flew up in the air and slowly started to spin.....Which got faster....And faster.....AND FASTER!! Until it looked like a mini blue glowing tornado as it spun so fast, the blue light and energy waving off it got stronger and stronger until Hattie slammed her eyes shut and looked away when a giant BOOM!! Was resent off! A giant energy wave of light and energy game from the time piece, enough for her to stumble and fall onto her back on the bed. Her hat falling over her face. The giant flash also blinding her. Sending more chills down her spine. As soon as it came it left, and she groaned. After a few seconds, leaning back up again. Pushing her hat back and using her other hand to reach up and rub her eyes. Snatcher didn't fair much better. Glass and sparkling blue sand caught their reflections in their sparkles, energy gathering up and then-.....White. The energy was so bright he had to turn his head away to avoid it, the energy wave knocking him back to the floor and everything going black. .......But it was like something snapped off him. All the weight. All the weird weakness. ....GONE!! Instead he felt....POWERFUL!! BIG!! RECONNECTING WITH ALL THAT MAGIC AND ENERGY AND THE MANY SOULS UNDER HIS COMMAND!! HE. FELT. COMPLETE AGAIN!! WITH NO ONE ATTACHED TO HIM EITHER!! The frightening figure of a sixteen foot ghost rose above the child as she finished rubbing her eyes and blinked up at him. The ghost stared down at his three clawed hands, a dangerously menacing evil grin on his face as he stared at the ghostly purple hands, a bright blue flame suddenly appearing in both lighting up his already glowing yello eyes and mouth. If Hattie was any normal person she would've ran for her life, but instead she smiled seeing him back to his old noodle self and quickly crawled along the bed to grab the time piece that fell by her feet as Snatcher laughed.</p><p>"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHH!!!! YES!!" He lifted his hands up higher. "NEVER AGAIN!!"</p><p>"Does that mean you won't take my time pieces anymore?," Hattie asked giving him a suspicious look.</p><p>"Trust me, Kid. You can dump those things into the sun for all I care. I am NEVER laying a hand on one again." He sighed and with a snap the blue flames disappeared-</p><p>"MY PRIIIIINCE!!!" Hattie jumped at the suddenly loud voice and Snatcher growled snapping his head towards the sound. They had both momentarily forgotten about Vanessa after changing Snatcher back, but now she was back to being dead too......She could easily walk through the barricaded doors just as easily as Snatcher or Moonjumper could. She couldn't hurt Snatcher. He was just as equally if not MORE powerful than her with all the souls he's collected and without a curse that prevented him from leaving the manor unlike her. Plus he was already dead....But she could most definitely hurt the small child looking completely SCARED at the sounds of her. The thought of anyone laying a hand on HIS girl made the fluff around his chest and neck bristle up more in rage as he growled and sensed her prescence inching closer. "PHILIIIIIPPP!! COME BACK TO ME!!!"</p><p>"W-Who's Philip? AH!!" She had to grip the time piece hard to her with one hand and grab her hat from falling off with the other as Snatcher snatched her up in his arms and snarled at the bedroom doorway.</p><p>"Never mind that! Now do exactly as I say! Hang on to that magical glass and close your eyes!" </p><p>She didn't have to be told twice as her knuckles turned white gripping the hat and time piece to herself and gulped down the lump in her throat as Snatcher floated over to the hallway and looked out. Immediately catching the attention of the once again ghostly Vanessa who hissed and pointed her hand at them.</p><p>"YOU?! WHERE IS HE!? YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM MEEEEE?!," She shrieked making Hattie completely shake in the snarling ghost's hold and pull her hat down over her eyes. Vanessa shrieked some kind of incoherent screech and charged for them. Snatcher was NOT in the mood to be dealing with a crazy peckneck, not while his little girl was in danger! The dark purple ghost easily shot out above her near the ceiling out of her reach and made for the set of stairs that lead down to the first floor. Hugging the shivering girl to his soft chest. Vanessa lashed out at them missing Hattie by a couple inches and still screeched when Snatcher shot down the stairs with her chasing behind but he was too fast for her. "BRING ME BACK MY PRINNNNCE!!!"</p><p>The long ghost moved like a snake in the twisting and turning corners easily and diving down the stairs leading into the celler-......Before absolutely stopping. Still with a snarl, Snatcher snapped his head to the two lightly clanking chains. ...Him hanging there. Crying for forgivness. Not being able to escape- WITH A SCREECH OF HIS OWN THE AMOUNT OF FANGS SHOWING DOUBLED AND HE DARTED RIGHT FOR THEM!! ONE OF THE CLAWED HANDS REACHING OUT AND WITH A CRUNCH SOUND SUNK RIGHT INTO THE BASE OF WHERE ONE OF THE CHAINS WERE BOLTED TO THE WALL!! FUELED BY ANGER AND BEING OUT OF IT!! THE SNATCHER SAW RED AND WITH MORE CRUNCHING SOUNDS PULLED THOSE CHAINS FROM THE WALL!! Pieces of the wall came off with the two chains as Snatcher raged pulled them out one after the other with the force of a thousand Vanessas. The rock pieces and chains splashed into the water below with metal clanging noises from the chains as Snatcher watched with a snarl.</p><p>"PRINCE!!!"</p><p>Snatcher briefly snapped his head behind him at the stairs before clutching the still spooked child with both hands and again shot out the celler doors. He knew Vanessa couldn't leave the manor but he didn't know if she could enter the celler, but he wasn't staying to find out. The cold air blasting him and the little girl making her shiver more as he bulleted up, up, UP like some rocket. Flying high above the mansion and through the top of the ice dome, he momentarily looked around and down at his surroundings from way up high before settling on looking to the left and turning his body to shoot down, down, down. The air still cold and hard, but got warm quickly. His fluff and hattie's hair flying around wildly as he took them down and ended up landing some where randomly in his swamp. The ghost proceeded to start zig zagging through the trees, slithering in the air like a sea serpent still clutching the child to him protectively.</p><p>"W-W-What a-about Uncle M-Moon?!," Hattie finally shouted out daring to lift one corner of her hat off to peek up at him. "Isn't he still back there?!"</p><p>"Don't worry about him!," SNatcher stated bluntly, "That old peckneck can take care of himself! Besides it's morning already! He's probably back in that horizon prison until nighttime again!!"</p><p>He'll be fine. The Horizon was probably as far as one could from Vanessa being on another plain of existance. As he slithered between the trees he gradually began to slow down, but never stopped, even when he entered the burning part of his forest and casually floated along he never stopped, still tightly holding Hattie to himself in a protective hold. But she had stopped shivering and pushed the hat back on her head, her hands relaxing their grip on the time piece but still holding onto it. She coughed every so often from the smoke around them, and didn't like the heat too much, but she'd rather have herself in the clutches of Snatcher flying throw a burning cursed forest, than a frozen statue in Vanessa's creepy house forever. Now that this problem was solved they could relax. ....Well, for now at least. As he continued to float past everything he finally looked down to the little girl looking around at her surroundings......And frowned guiltly.</p><p>"Uh....Hey, Kiddo. How uh...How are you hanging in there?"</p><p>She looked up to him and smiled. "A lot better now that we're not near that crazy peckneck! And I got this!" She held up the sparkling object smiling more. "Hey! Thanks for saving me back there! I didn't know you were that fast!" Her eyes sparkled with childhood fun making him smile a little.</p><p>"Heh....Well, I have to be fast if I want to get to all my traps in someone stepped in them. A spider always catches the fly!"</p><p>She looked confused for a moment. "I thought the big spiders around here were ghosts like you too."</p><p>"Well....They are but...I-It's just a figure of speech, Kid." A small silence settled over the two as Hattie took off her hat and shoved the time piece in it before putting it back on her head, he still smiled at her a bit....before that frown came back along with a guilty feeling. ".....Hey, Hattie." She snapped her head up to him hearing her name and he slightly looked away. "....Im not...Good at saying this buuuut....I might be sorta, a little, almost sorry about...the whole borrowing without asking thing. Maybe."</p><p>She stared at him for a little longer before giving him that usually smug face making him groan and her giggle. What a soon-da-ray! "I'll forgive you, but only if you stay out of my vault."</p><p>He chuckled. "Trust me. I NEVER want to touch one of those things again. You can have them"</p><p>She nodded. "Good. Cuz I would've fought you again and won if you didn't give it back."</p><p>he chuckled. "You do pack a whallop don't ya?" Sure she did. She wacked Vanessa once and it was enough to knock her unconscious for a little over three hours. But all that aside. It was good to be back in his usual form again. He felt SO much better like this, but his happy smile was short lived when he saw the sight. They just broke through the burning tree line and the child coughed a few more times before shaking her head glad to be rid of the smoke smell and heat when  he froze and stared ahead of them at him home. "WHAT THE PECK?!"</p><p>A couple of his minions were giggling and had four Mafia men backed against a tree as they all cowered away from the giggling spirits. One dweller with a white mask with long ears was holding the random old man and swaying him back and forth as if playing as he shouted for it to let go. Then ...Hey! It was the researchers. Mr. Tim was holding one of the Subconites up and seeming to be studying it as it wriggled around and demanded to be put back down. Thor was INSIDE SNATCHER'S HOME looking at everything with a magnifying glass, while Mr. Oldster was snoring fast asleep in Snatcher's arm chair. Two minions were giggling as another dweller in a fox mask was drawing on his sleeping face using their long body to hold some kind of chalk. Rough Patch seemed to be the only one who wasn't causing trouble as he just slept underneath Snatcher's chair curled up to look like a bush randomly growing under it. But they all stopped hearing Snatcher's yell and looked up. The King Ghost stared at them all for a second before scowling further and lowering his arms to drop Hattie onto her feet and pointing inside of his home. At the same time Mr. Tim dropped the minion and the dweller dropped the old man.</p><p>"YOU AND YOU!! GET OUT OF MY HOME AND STOP TOUCHING MY THINGS BEFORE I DEVOUR YOUR SOULS AND LEAVE NOTHING LEFT BUT YOUR SAD EXCUSE FOR FASHION!!" Thor immediately did so, fumbling with the magfifying glass and quickly grabbing his sleeping partner who fell and started cursing a bit being woken from his nap but Thor dragged him away seeing Snatcher float to his home just in time for them to literally fall out and into the small water moat that surrounded it. Snatcher watching annoyed but also amuzed at it. "Now. ALL OF YOU GET THE PECK OUT OF MY FOREST AND DONT EVER COME BACK OR I'LL-"</p><p>"They can't!" Snatcher looked over as Hattie bounded over to them as Thor and Oldster dragged themselves out of the water. What did she mean now? "They're stranded here! Your forest is far away from EVERYTHING!!"</p><p>"Hmph. That's kinda the point kiddo. I like my privacy. Can't you just take them?"</p><p>"No! I don't have my umbrella, and even if I could, you said I can't have strangers on my ship!"</p><p>He opened his mouth...but closed his grumbling. He JUST wanted to take it easy for a little bit. "Well what do YOU suggest? I can't teleport them half way across the world, Kid."</p><p>She smiled. "Conductor can pick them up!" She then pointed in a direction. "His train runs by your forest everyday, can't you just take them to the train station?"</p><p>He rose what would be considered a brow at him and sighed. "Kid. That's three miles away through a part of a desert. You want me to take all these dummies to a train station, through a desert, for three miles?? What's wrong with you doing it?"</p><p>"I have to return the you know what that YOU took!" She scowled and crossed her arms.</p><p>Oh....That. "Why don't I return it?"</p><p>"Fat chance! And you promised you wouldn't touch them anymore remember?" He scowled a bit but she jumped up on the vine and bounded towards him before reaching up and tugging on his hand. "PLEASE!! I promise I'll really, really forgive you!!"</p><p>He stilled stared at her with a scowl before groaning. "You're not going to leave me alone until I do it are you?.....Fine, FINE!!" He tugged his hand away from her. "But this talk is NOT over!" He snapped his head to all the other men who jumped at his frown. "ALL RIGHT!! ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!! STAND UP!! AND GET MARCHING!! IM PECKING TAKING YOU TO A BLOODY TRAIN STATION AND WE ARE NOT STOPPING UNTIL WE GET THERE!! .....WELL GET GOING!!" He pointed a claw down a dirt path and immediately the group of men got stepping Thor and Oldster tripping over one another to get out of the water.</p><p>"I say, I think you grew more cranky than the last time I encountered you. Too bad I couldn't find research a ghost's habitate."</p><p>"I can give you a REAL up close view if you want."</p><p>"Uh...N-No. Im fine...But pray tell, where is that young fellow and the lovely young lady. We were forced by that little girl with the powerful umbrella to lock the poor dear in a bathroom."</p><p>Snatcher scowled further at Vanessa being called a 'poor gal' but Hattie spoke up before he could. "Uh....M-My dad and.....m-mom..." He could see and hear her inwardly cringe. H A R D. At that. "Are fine. T-They were taken back home, a-and my .....'Mom' freaks out a lot."</p><p>Thor looked confused but a growl from Snatcher was enough for him to shut up, grab Mr. Oldster, and start dragging him to catch up with the others. Snatcher starting to float behind them, but looked at Hattie one more time. "Go HOME. And stay there until I come back. ....And remember. NO talking about any embarrassing crawling to anyone! That includes Bow and your funny vacuum cleaner." Hattie nodded and Snatcher turned back around to follow the retreating group. "COME ON!! MARCH, MARCH, MARCH!! If you all hurry you might be able to catch the afternoon train run! If not, it makes another round at night! But as soon as you're all at the station Im DONE!! AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU HEAR AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND AND HEAR ME?!"</p><p>"Geez, Newbie. What took you and Boss so long?," one of the minions asked tilting her head at her. "Minion Number Twelve's been missing for a long time, but he showed back up with a whole bunch of weirdos and a cat. And then he said the boss told him to keep them here and wait for his orders."</p><p>Hattie just shrugged and pulled off her hat. Reaching back inside and pulling out the sparkling hourglass and smiling at it. Time to go home and put this back where it belonged. With the others locked away safely FOREVER!! Holding it up  with one hand, she waved bye to the Subconites watching her and felt that same light headed as she vanished from the forest in a flash of blue-white light. A moment later of high sped traveling she landed on firm ground inside a very familiar looking control room inside a very familiar looking ship. Smiling, she looked around the place but didn't see Bow anywhere. Maybe she went back to bed, she did look really tired-</p><p>"oW! MY CircUIT BoArD!!," a familiar robotic voice sounded out as she felt something bump against her foot.</p><p>She looked down and happily smiled at Rumbi as he went around her. Bending down to pat him a few times, before looking back up towards the vault. Only she knew the code to it and it was in her home language which no one else knew or rea, so that was a plus. One she got close enough, she placed the time piece under one arm and using the other, she used the other to type in strange symbols into the keypad on the bottom of the vault door. It beeped a few times before a giant DING noise came from it and a robotic voice said 'Access Granted. Welcome'. The lock unbolted with a giant click and she grabbed the handle, with a giant grunt, she pulled the heavy duty door open. IT. MADE. A. HUUUUUUUUGE. CREAKING NOISE THAT ECHOED THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE SHIP!! She opened it just enough for her to peek in and smile at the hundreds of sparkling time pieces, all identical to one another and sparkling with that magic sand. Carefully she tossed the small hourglass with all the others and backed out from the door, with another grunt and LOUD creaking noise, it sealed back shut and the lock clicked loudly back in place. To her satisfaction the monitor screen showing the count of hourglasses went from 999 to exactly the even number of 1,000 time pieces accounted for. All safely back inside the vault. With a sigh, she turned back around and made her way back down the ramp. Never thought she'd be so tired in the morning but all she wanted to do right now, was take a long nap on her bed or pillow mountain. But she looked up when the WHOOSH noise of a door opening sounded out, and she blinked seeing Bow walk in towards her. Bow blinked at her for a moment before rushing up to her.</p><p>"HATTIE!!" She stopped a few feet in front her giving a worried look. "I heard the vault open! Are you ok?! Where's Snatcher!? Did you get the magic glass thingy back!? Who's that weird but nice lady in your bed room?!"</p><p>Hattie blinked at the sudden amount of questions but only blinked and asked one back. "There's a lady in my bedroom?"</p><p>"YES!!" Bow threw her hands up. "She said a witch teleported her here and she's been doing nothing but using your blanket and reading your story books for HOURS!!"</p><p>She stared blankly at Bow for a long moment, before her memory slapped her in the face and her hands reached up to touch her cheeks for a moment. "OH MY GOSH!! POPPY!! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!!" Not saying anything else, she ran past Bow who Blinked and quickly ran after her back through the bedroom door and down the long child sized hallway towards the bedroom, once the two girls made out the other side of the door into the bedroom Hattie immediately saw the older woman. Poppy had taken her blanket off the bed and was sitting cross-legged on the soft mattress with it wrapped around her. Her plain black shoes, which were still soaking wet from the celler water, was left by the bed soaking the carpet underneath. In her hands was Hattie's favorite fairytale book 'Starella and the Milky Way Prince' which Poppy was reading but stopped and looked up once the children came in. Hattie immediately ran over to her. "IM SORRY!! I didn't mean to take so long, I swear! "</p><p>Poppy immediately held her hands up at the child's distress. "What? No, no. Sweetie, it's ok. Your friend was really nice and gave me some cookies so I think we can call it even." She smiled and Hattie now noticed she had an accent. It sounded similar to Cooking Cat's with her country voice. "But if I may ask, why did you take so long?"</p><p>Hattie groaned. "I had to put my time piece back together and then Snatcher had to rescue me from Vanessa, and then we flew REALLY fast, and then I had to convince him to take everyone to the train station and I completely forgot you were here and now I gotta find out what to do-"</p><p>Poppy held up her hands again. "Hey, hey. Slow down there. What do you mean train station? And where's your dad?...No. More importantly what sea are we on? Are we near the Nyakuza Islands or something?"</p><p>Hattie blinked at her. "No. You're in my space ship. In outer space. I'm an 'alien'....I asked Snatcher what an 'alien' was once, and he said aliens were space travelers...So Im an alien with a space ship!", she stated proudly.</p><p>"So....It is true...." She looked around the room for a bit, not sure what to feel. "Aliens do exist...and I really am in...o-o-outer space?" The girls nodded and she shook her head. "I thought your friend here was just playing a game. But.....wow...I guess that would explain the whole, not a witch thing and why your lamp doesn't use a candle....But why were you in the Queen's home? Were you trying to invade our kingdom?"</p><p>Hattie rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone keep asking me if Im invading them?...Whatever invading means." She gave Poppy a slightly annoyed look. "No. Snatcher stole a time Piece and broke it, and brought everyone back to life and I had to fix it!"</p><p>Poppy blinked again in even more confusion, "What's a....'time peice'?"</p><p>"......Maybe I should start from the beginning. " The small child went over and jumped onto the bed beside Poppy and gazed up at her for a moment in thought before sighing. "Ok. Snatcher said Im not supposed to talk to strangers.....But for some reason you look REALLY familiar, so I guess you're not a stranger??" She questioned her own sense for a moment before shaking her head again and smiling. "Well, you see a long time ago, I climbed into this space ship my dead grandpa made for me but my mom hated him because she was supposed to take over being Ceo of Time...Whatever that is, like the rest of my family did, but she said no. And she didn't want me traveling in space because she was really sick and needed me buuuut-....." She looked sideways considering telling her the rest, but for some reason she felt compelled to. I mean, practically everyone on this world already knew of the alien saving them from the crazy blonde kid with the hourglasses, except for Empress and maybe that Captain Walrus guy. SO really what was the harm? "Well I accidentally let all my time pieces fall on this planet and I had to go get them back-"</p><p>"What IS a time piece?"</p><p>"Oh. They're these magic hourglass things that can control time, but they're too dangerous to use, they also power my ship! I had to fix a LOT of stuff. And then I went home and-......" She again frowned and looked down. Her hands fiddling with the clip of her came. "M-My...mom...wasn't around anymore....I don't know where she went cuz I couldn't find her....But then I realized I was missing some more time pieces!" She looked back up to her after a moment with another little smile. "But that means I got to come back! And then I sunk a ship TOTALLY on accident, fought a whole bunch of crazy cats, OH!! And Snatcher gave me a whole bunch of clothes after I agreed to his death wish contracts! And now he's sort of kinda my dad....Which is COOL!! Cuz who else has a ghost dad!! Even if he is grumpier than Conductor."</p><p>"H-Hold on there a little bit, Sugar." Poppy lifted a hand up to her spinning and confused head trying to process this whole story thrown at her. Most of it DIDNT make sense since she still didn't know the most of the story. It sounded more like a story fabricated by a child's imagination like when she used to watch all the children play pretend at the town square while she sold her flowers. "So...L-Let me try to get SOME things straight....Your family is....gone." She didn't want to say dead to upset the child or anything. "And you're an alien?.....Ok. I think I can believe and get THAT part. But these magic hourglasses??" She hoped she was getting that right. She still could barely believe there was such a thing. "Power your ship with magic or something. And you now live here. And your father is a.......ghost??" Hattie nodded. Her father was a.....spirit? "Are you sure you're not a witch? I thought only those with great supernatural power could communicate with spirits and the dead. L-Like the old village fortune teller."</p><p>Hattie rose and shook her head. "I don't think so. Cuz everyone can see Snatcher. He's like this big loud mouth and he screams 'FOOOOOOLL!!' a lot, and haunts this forest."</p><p>"W-Well, he must be a very powerful ghost to do that. I mean I think he would be, I've never heard of any spirit like that. Or heard any news about cursed hourglasses, or a haunted forest. You must live far away from the Subonit and Subconette Kingdoms." Does that mean the man with the strange brown hair she briefly saw from under the blanket was that ghost? Did she really see and hear a ghost?! Well, she didn't know, he wasn't facing her and she didn't stop to see who he was. She was more worried about escaping before she was locked away again by that weird monster....Speaking of which, how did they get they get past her? How did this CHILD get past her. She still looked at Hattie confused. "How did you get past that shadow monster? I didn't see her anywhere when you rescued me. Does that mean she left the mansion?..ARE THE PEOPLE OK?!"</p><p>Hattie blinked and leaned away when Poppy gave her an extremely worried look and to Poppy's added panic and worry shook her tiny head. "They were all ice statues and ghosts. I'm sorry."</p><p>"W-WHAT?! N-NO!! NO THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!!" Those hands reached up quickly to grab her pretty red hair, her sharp movements making the storybook tumble out of her lap and onto the floor, both girls blinked at it before giving Poppy worried looks as the older woman took deeper breaths. "H-HOW!? HOW COULD ALL OF THIS HAVE HAPPENED?!"</p><p>"Queen Vanessa cursed everyone?" Hattie shrugged. "Im not sure how she did it, but Snatcher says she went really pecking bonkers and cursed everyone to freeze a long time ago."</p><p>"....." She slowly looked to her with wide eyes. "....QUEEN Vanessa?! You mean our b-beloved and k-kind queen?! S-Surely you must be mistaken. She's a-always been so nice if not a little strange, are you sure you're not mixing her up?"</p><p>The little girl scowled and crossed her arms. "I know a crazy person when I see one! I see LOTS of crazy people all the time. Some are scary crazy like Snatcher or Conductor but they're not THAT bad. But Vanessa is PECKING INSANE!! She tried to freeze me lots of times!"</p><p>"B-But....why?" Those blue eyes looked down at her hands unmoving as  her brain STILL couldn't believe anything she was being told. She was always a nice person. Her friend, the prince, always said so. Sure she did a LOT of weird and sometimes questionable things, like banning bacon in the kingdom, or practicing hairstyles on her fiancé, but she always looked so happy whenever she saw her. And the children loved her, and so did the Prince who always said nothing but kind things about her. How did she-.....How COULD she? Surely this little alien must've been mistaken. She was from a far away place after all. "H-How....?"</p><p>The two little girls exchanged a look before looking at Poppy with pity. "I...I don't really know HOW? Snatcher said her black magic ate her soul up turning her into an ice witch, I think that's what he said. She got really mad because she was jealous I think, and then went crazy and froze everything!!....Well, except for Snatcher's forest. He has really strong fire powers."</p><p>"B-But....." She just shook her head. Nothing made ANY sense. "T-This doesn't make ANY sense!! I mean...I didn't think she'd-.....D-Does this mean the one who locked me up was-.....HOW COULD ALL OF THIS HAPPEN IN ONE DAY!?" She gripped her head harder. "SURELY!! N-NO ONE GOT FROZEN THIS FAST!!! I W-WAS FINE THIS MORNING!!"</p><p>"No you weren't. You were frozen like everyone else." Innocent confusion was on Hattie's face when Poppy snapped her panicked so confused head to her.</p><p>"WHAT?!"</p><p>"Snatcher tried to get Vanessa lost by throwing one of my time pieces at her." She crossed her arms and pouted a bit oblivious to the grown woman's panicked face. "There was a lot of frozen people in there for a really long time and came back to life when his wish backfired."</p><p>"How long were you in there, Miss?," Bow asked politely looking up at Poppy with a tilted head,</p><p>Poppy just sat there blankly for a long moment before shaking her head. "I-I don't remember. I-It must've been at least a D-day or day and a half!! I blacked out for a little bit after it g-got really cold!! All I remember is getting dragged up there by two giant knights, and then......Queen Vanessa..." It was STILL so weird and unbeleivable. She couldn't believe what she was even saying. "Blamed me for committing some kind of treason to the royal family, I can't remember exactly what she said, my memory is too fuzzy, and then I was l-locked upstairs. All I can remember after that is you rescuing me."</p><p>A small silence passed among the three girls sitting there, before Bow hummed and rubbed her chin. "You said you knew Vanessa?"</p><p>"W-Well...N-No. She never came by my shop, I only saw her once or twice when she visited the village. ....And I guess now as a monster of some kind."....Hattie's eyes suddenly became wide with some kind of realization and again the girls exchanged some kind of look catching her eye. "W-What?....W-Why are you making those faces?"</p><p>"You said you were alive before everything froze right?"</p><p>"Yes....W-Why?"</p><p>"Miss Poppy.....That happened a thousand years ago. You've been frozen for a long time."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fixing One Problem At A Time Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silence went on for a long time while the red headed woman laid down on the bed. Blue eyes blankly staring off at nothing, have a numb glazed over look. Her mind a complete blank as she laid upon the bed just ....staring and doing nothing. After a little bit one of the children pulled the blanket back over her to be nice, but she didn't even react when they did do and just continued to lay there. She had reacted quite strangely after Hattie told her she had been frozen to death for over a thousand years-</p><p> </p><p>"W-Wha-....." The older woman blinked at the concerned looking children who looked like they were scared to continue the truth. "T-That's ridiculous! I-I couldn't-....There's NO WAY!!! I w-w-would still be dead then if that's the truth!"</p><p> </p><p>"I told you! Snatcher brought everyone in the mansion back to LIFE when he broke my 'magic thingy'," she explained for probably the FIFTH time already. Even Snatcher being an old noodle, understood what she said the first time...But maybe it was just because he was out in the world for those thousand years and got to see things develope on his planet, while Poppy was a frozen statue along with a whole bunch of other people for a long, long time. So she guessed Poppy WOULDN'T know much of her surroundings after so long. But she gave up saying time piece and said magic thingy instead cuz that's what she kept calling them anyways. "You were probably a frozen statue along with everyone else. But now you're free! You're ok."</p><p> </p><p>Yeah she was......But what about everyone else? Her parents. Her friends. All the adorable little children who'd come and buy flowers from her. All those innocent people in her village. Her precious little flowers. That flower stand she worked SO hard to get when she was still a teenager. She worked so many nights and days in her father's potatoe fields, and fruit trees, constantly getting sweaty and dirty, sore all over and covered in sunburns from the heat...Just to be paid a few pons at a time until she had enough to buy a small space in the square and begged her father to help her build the small stand to hold all her flowers so she could sell them. She was proud of her work, and felt liked she earnt the right to have what she always wanted.To bring the happiness to everyone giving them the gift of the beauty of flowers....And all of that was just now-....Gone. Completely utterly gone. One thousand YEARS gone. All because of one woman. Poppy didn't have any energy to cry. Maybe because it was shock. Maybe because there was too much emotions swarming in her head right now. Maybe it was because she had trouble processing this entire thing but she just laid there staring quietly at the wall. Yeah...she was ok...they didn't have a chance. The two children had been worried after almost twenty minutes of the grown woman doing this and Bow once asked after a while if she wanted more cookies. Still more silence. At one point Hattie left real quick to grab herself a cookie or two remembering she didn't get to eat breakfast at all, and came back to the same thing s before with Poppy staring at the wall blinking every few seconds, and Bow now sitting on the giant trunk at the end of the bed with her head in her hands. </p><p> </p><p>"Anything?"</p><p> </p><p>Bow shook her head. "No. I said her shoes were dry now, but she still didn't move." She nodded towards the now dry shoes laying a little ways from them. "I don't think this is good.''</p><p> </p><p>Hattie hummed and took a bite of the chocolate chip cookie in her hands. This was a problem. She must've been upset, or maybe she was just tired?? She didn't know, she wasn't a grown up.....Her eyes widened with a sudden realization. Grown up problems required ANOTHER grown up right?? Well who was the best grown up she knew who always dealt with problems? A certain purple noodle ghost of course!! She smiled and snapped her fingers Bow jolting at the snap sound before watching as Hattie shoved the rest of the cookie in her mouth and bounded over to the bed chewing said snack. The Hat wearing gal popped her head right in front of Poppy's blankly staring one and smiled widely!</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I know who can help! Snatcher can!! He's really, REALLY old too and he should what to do!! He's ALWAYS having problems!!" Poppy still remained quiet....but ever so slowly her eyes steered down to the little girl and Hattie nearly jumped back. Well at least she caught some kind of response outta her. "Come on! He had to deal with being frozen and Vanessa just like you!" .......He did? Did that mean that.....whoever this snatcher was....he was....like her? .....But then how was this ghost this child's father? Nothing was adding up. But Hattie didn't stop and only persisted by reaching over the bed and tugging on Poppy's upper arm trying to get the grown woman to budge. "COME ON!! Don't be a lazy peckneck! Grown ups are so weird!!"</p><p> </p><p>.......Silently, the still blank faced woman slowly sat up startling the little girl into letting go and falling on her behind. The two children watched her as she numbly pushed herself up half way from the bed, blanket half falling off and giving Hattie a look. It wasn't too blank anymore, still dead panned but she saw some kind of spark behind them now.</p><p> </p><p>"How can a ghost help me? He's already dead isn't he?," she asked in almost a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Hattie blinked and shook her head, "I just said he's really old! Maybe he can help you? I don't know. But come on! I can't help but I know he can!"</p><p> </p><p>She still stared silently at her for a long time ...before sighing. She didn't see why not. She already met her queen turned into a monster, and two aliens. Why not a ghost too? It's not like her situation could get any worse either. A thousand years frozen, brought back to life, lost everything, alone.....And no way back. Whoever this snatcher ghost was, he sounded like a decent spirit at least if he took care of this child who was kind enough to rescue her.....So he couldn't be all bad right? She's never met a ghost before.</p><p> </p><p>With another sigh she looked to the child. "I really don't have much of a choice do I?"</p><p> </p><p>Instead of answering, Hattie got up and ran towards the pillow mountain where Poppy and Bow had left her umbrella laying there, they would need that if she wanted to get them both down to the Subcon Forest in one piece. Poppy sure took her time shrugging off the blanket, and putting on her now dry shoes, which Bow was nice enough to fetch for her. Hattie came back and encouraged her to hurry before running back over to the telescope. There was a reason this particular telescope was in her bedroom, and that being because it lead to her favorite place in the whole time n space places she's been. She looked through the seeing eye hole and sure enough, Subcon forest showed up right in front of her and she smiled. The trains tracks small but a little visible at least, and for a brief moment she wondered if Snatcher had actually been able to get them all to the train station yet. Sure it was at least three miles, but she was sure if they ran (Snatcher made them ran) or if he just got tired of yelling at them to run and just teleported them there(which was also very likely), he'd already be back! Which was exactly what she was hoping. Bow was sure coming this time too because the curly hair girl was already grabbing the extra umbrella and politely encouraging Poppy to numbly step off the bed and slowly follow her over to Hattie who just now looked up to them with a bright smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you see Snatcher?," Bow asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hattie shook her head. "No. This telescope isn't strong enough to see that far to the ground. We have to go look." She smiled as Poppy had finished putting on the other shoe and shuffled up to the girls who offered her hand. "We have to go down there to find him! You can hold my hand if you want."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy rose a brow at her, not taking her hand. "Another transportation spell?"</p><p> </p><p>The child again shook her head. "It's not a spell! My Telescope teleports me! We can teleport you too!" Without asking she grabbed Poppy's hand and tugged her right next to Bow who already posted her daker blue umbrella at the telescope that jumped a little bit, already charged up and ready to go. She pointed her umbrella at the telescope and made sure to increase her grip on Poppy's hand with her insane alien strength. Didn't want her to accidentally slip away and hurt herself. "Watch this!" </p><p> </p><p>Before Poppy could protest or do anything, with a stretching lightheaded feeling they were already used too by now, the telescope teleported her down to the purple spooky part of the planet and she shot down in a beam of light. A few seconds later she landed in a random part of the subcon forest with dead trees and glowing mushrooms everywhere-....Oh wait! This was one of the dirt paths leading up to Snatcher's home. She breifly wondered if this was the same path Snatcher started marching all those people down. After a moment, a flash of white light popped in the sky above her just a little bit and a moment later a WHOOSH noise sounded out as Bow popped open the umbrella and soon the small child was floating down to the dirt path a little ways in front of her. Smiling, Hattie ran towards the spot Bow was floating down to and watched patiently as her feet landed safely on the dirt and the other girl closed her umbrella looking around the familiar forest of dead trees, fog, and lots of creepy purple colors. Very homey. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you think he's here?," Bow asked blinking and looking down the path most likely towards the ghost's home.</p><p> </p><p>Hattie nodded. "Yeah. I can tell." She looked around and then up towards the tops of the trees with a smile. Usually there was crows in the trees or spiders low to the ground when there wasn't anything bigger or more dangerous than them. Which the only thing it could've been was Snatcher or Moonjumper, but since it was still daytime(around maybe early noon), there was only one other person big enough to scare the spiders bigger than herself. Snatcher of course, he was already scary and it was easy to tell if he was here by the forest's aura. "Come on. I'm sure, he's really close, Poppy!" He ran a little ways down the path before slowing......and walking.....before stopping completely and turning around. Bow was still standing where she landed and was looking around too.</p><p> </p><p>"......Miss Poppy?," she called out looking around the trees that silently stared back, no answers except for the spooky sounds of the wind rustling through the dead branches, and the creaking would. And maybe a frog or owl here and there. Her face immediately became worried as she glanced around more and her eyes became wide. "....MISS POPPY?!" She called louder and still received no answer as Hattie made her way back up to her and the panicked child looked at her. "Where did she go?!"</p><p> </p><p>Hattie looked just as worried and confused now. "But-....She was just here!" And Snatcher's traps weren't anywhere around this area, she was just holding her hand a minute ago. "What happened?!"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know! I thought you had her!"</p><p> </p><p>"But she was right behind me!"</p><p> </p><p>"No she's not!!"</p><p> </p><p>Hattie snapped her head back around as the creepy woods still silently mocked her back. Where did she go?! She was right here beside her! She held her hand all the way down, and she's transported people just like her and Bow to her ship and back all the time. Unless-....Space traveling was always easy when she transported Cooking Cat or Conductor, but they were the same size as her....Poppy was a full grown woman the size of Snatcher in his human form...She would've weighed more than Cookie or Donductor or herself. And transporting someone by holding her hand was different than giving her the umbrella to take her away like last time.....OH NO!! Hattie's hands suddenly gripped her hat and panicked. She must've accidentally let her slip from her and hadn't noticed because of the light and fast travel!! Immediately the worst case scenarios played in her mind. She could've gotten hurt! What if she fell into the swamp!? What if she accidentally came across the fire fox spirits or cursed headless statues?! What if she got stuck in a tree?! Or....HOLY PECK!! What if she fell into one of Snatcher's traps or ran into him and she wasn't there?! Snatcher wouldn't know Poppy would've been taken there by them!! She'd be doomed to sign his contract if she didn't find her before she did!! Or get to Snatcher and explain to him what happened first!! She hopped from foot to foot real fast before turning to Bow panicking even more!!</p><p> </p><p>"W-We gotta find her come on!!"</p><p> </p><p>Hattie suddenly started running down the path again but this time in a state of panick and fear shouting for Poppy. Bow following behind repeating a chorus of 'oh, peck oh, peck oh, peck'.</p><p> </p><p>***************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>The silence of the forest was a sign of danger. As the monster made his way back within the gloomy depths of his home. Spiders cowered as they climbed up their webs in a desperate attempt to escape any terrible fate the ruler might decide for them one day. Crows cawed and took to the air and scattered, leaving multiple black feathers floating slowly towards the black cursed dirt. Even the fire spirits would put up barriers to keep him away if they felt like it. His power great and his famous dealings more fearful. The best way to avoid him was to just not enter the forest, but for those who do they should heed the warnings of silence, alerting the prescence of the dead king. Slithering through the trees like a snake, scowl on his face. Clearly not in the mood for ANY kind of adventures. He was tired, very cranky, and wanted to not be bothered. Which was a dangerous combo if a tresspasser wondered in at that moment. Which is exactly why he told the kid to wait until he came to check on her, he wanted some time to himself and to relax after a stressful day and a half. No doubt he would be scolded by Moonjumper later anyways.</p><p> </p><p>"BOSS!! YOU'RE BACK!!"</p><p> </p><p>The long ghost loomed out through the tree line and towards the lit inside of his home and immediately he was swarmed by his curious minions. Looking at him and most likely confused about the entire fiasco, but he was def not in the mood to explain himself especially to his subjects. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you get those fools there already?,'' one asked as they toddled after him.</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher waved him off. "Nah. Found one of those owls heading there half way through. Something about being needed on set. Made him take the rest of the pecknecks there. Good riddance!" He mumbled the rest the rest of what he said and sighed at the familiar trusty tree. It was good to be home after such a scattered day. ...AND OH!! What was this? There was a small bush on his chair, the bush stretched and made a sound just like a cat before purring and rolling onto his side. Snatcher gave a smile immediately at that, and reached a hand over. His clawed hand slightly shook before it made contact with the soft leaves of the bush cat's body. He carefully placed a couple strokes against the cat's side and Rough Patch started purring, tail waving from side to side as he did so....This...it...He felt like this wasn't real almost. It'd been so long since he had done this. Had a small peace of calm like this. His own little pet. Soon the other claw came down to grab the bush cat and ever so carefully he picked Rough Patch up like a father holding his newborn baby for the first time. Smiling still prominant on his face. "Hey there, Buddy. Were you good while I was gone?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mow," he replied back still purring and blinking that innocent cat face at him. </p><p> </p><p>Snatcher huffed and brought the plump cat in his arms, the red collar on him standing out against his green leaves, and settled down against the dark purple arms purring happily. Happy to just being pampered not caring who did it like any other cat. Snatcher happily smiled at the peaceful scene. THIS!! This is what kind of peace of mind he wanted. He wanted to sit down and read one of those books with his faithful companion for a couple hours before dealing with the kid or anyone else. Except that plan wasn't meant to be at all. It was almost like a snap. Like a sudden feeling you would get when you KNEW something was wrong but not exactly like that. Instead a small feeling began at the back of his mind before this particular feeling grew and all of a sudden his body froze.....Before the giant ghost suddenly shivered, fluffy hair around his neck and chest fluffing up with a weird static shock kind of feeling and he slowly looked over his right shoulder(if he still had a right shoulder). The static like energy feeling like it was on the right side of his body and tugging him towards that direction.....Making the scowl return and the spirit's eyes narrow to almost slits.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh...Boss?"</p><p> </p><p>.....Snatcher huffed and shook his head. More work. Great. Rough Patch meowed in slight protest as Snatcher shifted him from his new comfy spot in his arms, and placed the purring pet back onto his armchair, patting his head and watching for a moment as he turned a few times in a circle and curled back into a bush. Turning back to where the magic tugging was pulling him and giving a small growl. So someone triggered one of his traps eh? Bad for them. Because he was NOT in a merciful mood at all. The annoyance building up in him as he rose up and growled in the back of his throat. Now was definately NOT a good time for anyone. The minions could only watch as their leader as soon as he arrived took off in a flash of purple in the direction of the magical tugging soon disappearing from the line of signs into the trees and shadows. He would be there in a minute or two with his speed and sure enough- Dweller, subconite, and child alike could hear the familar rumbling of the ghost coming. Crows cawing out the warning sign as the forest quaked in his wake. .......And his scream tore through the woods.</p><p> </p><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Fixing One Problem At A Time Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Disclaimer: The moss part I do NOT know is true, if you want to look it up go right ahead. Im just using it as logic on their fake planet and for the story.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She felt sick.</p><p> </p><p>The stretching fast feeling of teleporting was something she swore she never wanted to after that last incident of her zooming off into space with a tight sickly feeling, that left her crashlanding into a child's bedroom for a couple hours. But here she was again, only this time she was traveling through space in a different light. The blue-white light faded away into sparkles and allowed her to see she was laying down face up towards the endless blackness of space, but as the sparkles of light faded off she could only gasp and stare off into the quiet silence of the black. </p><p> </p><p>Was this it?....Did she die and what happened before was all just a dream? Was she being taken to where ever beautiful place spirits went?</p><p> </p><p>No. Couldn't have been. She was slowly falling backwards, strands of red hair slowly waving past her face as if she was underwater and slowly sinking down ever so slowly. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of thousands of stars twinkling and blinking at her good bye as she continued her decent, reflecting in her eyes as if they were the sea on a starry night. Two shooting stars stars shoot above her caught her attention when she blinked and her head followed them as they distended over her and forward. Following them Poppy's body turned along with her movements and she gasped. The-....The world! Her world! It was right there! Big, bold and wonderful! The round planet seemed to have an aura of it's own and glowed perfectly. The perfect gentle blue of the sea, the bright tan yellows of the desert. Many islands. The highest mountains surrounded by pure white clouds even looked as if she could reach out and grasp it almost. Did she sure she wasn't dead? Something whooshed over head and she looked up again to sparkling light. The two comets or shooting stars where still in front of her but much farther up ahead as they descended to the subcon planet. They were headed right for a giant strange dark, purple spot along one of the coasts as she could see, and even if they weren't on the same path, she could see from where she was slowly falling that she was headed right to that strange purple area too. It looked and gave her a different feeling compared to the rest of the planet. It looked....almost sad. Why? Well she was about to find out as she continued to free fall slowly but steadily down towards the world. She breifly wondered where her kingdom was and what happened to it for all this time but those thoughts were short lived when suddenly a giant gust of air blasted her in the face and on instinct shut her eyes and held her arms in front of her head to sheild her. She had just broken through the atmosphere of the plant and now free falling faster through the sky. Faced down towards the ground but after a moment she dared to reopen them. What came outta her was a sudden gasp of shock as panic and fear once again pulsed through her veins. She wasn't just in the wide open endless space anymore, she was falling through the sky pretty fast with white fluffy clouds whizzing by her now very fast form and she could barely open her eyes with all the wind blasting her right now. Her braid and hair whipping around wildly ultimately coming undone and becoming a red streak behind her. Making her look like a falling streak of a comment ready to strike the planet. She was taking deep breath and tumbling head over heels, her world turning that that time she tumbled down the hill as a kid. Only it went Sky n clouds then Purple land. Sky n clouds. Purple land. SKY N CLOUDS!! PURPLE LAND!! PURPLE!! BLUE!! WHITE!! PURPLE!! BLUE!! WHITE!! By this rate she would meet her doom when she hit the ground!! She slammed her eyes shut as she saw what looked like the ground and her body crashlanded into something hard making pain explode into the side of her body she slammed into what felt like wood!! WOOD definately!! Poppy knew that plant feeling anywhere. She yelled and cried out as her body slammed and tumbled into branches and other vegitation stranded on the vines. Just when she was SURE she would be made into a human pancake- SHE STOPPED!! The feeling of rope wrapped around her made her uneasy as she just kept her eyes slammed shut, shook, and breathed heavily.</p><p> </p><p>Over head crows cawed and flew away sensing something bigger than her and the giant spider who might've attacked her for food immediately decided to climb up higher in the trees away from her and try to hide within the branches. With her eyes shut she didn't see the giant shadow rush past her on his way home, nor did he notice her hung above stranded by vines. She continued to breath heavily until with the confidence she was blessed with by her father, she opened one eye..... and seeing herself hung maybe three feet above the very edge of a dirty pond, she opened the other. Still breathing heavily, she blinked at the ground before wipping her head up and around. Purple. Around herself was lots of purple, dead trees, and when she looked behind her she saw what would would be called a bog. The only problem was there was enough fog surrounding her to make it where she couldn't see more than maybe ten feet away from her current position. Her body like suspected, was held up by vines most likely from the trees she crash landed into. Leaves and sticks stuck into her now long waist length hair. Her mind worried about not being able to see where exactly this bog began or ended, but after a moment she sighed. Heart beat going down. Glad she was still alive at least- SNAP!! She yelped and a moment later a loud splash echoed out as the vines finally gave under her weight and left the poor lady crashing into the swamp water. Thank peck it was only a few inches but that didn't stop her from becoming all dirty and wet from it. She quickly pushed her front from the swamp water and spat out the dirt tasting water from her mouth coughing and reaching one arm up to rub at her eyes as she use the other to crawl out from it. She didn't see the magic arm from the swamp reach out to drag her further in but stopped because 1. She was already too far close to the edge to really drag in, and 2. She was out within a few seconds anyways. The magic arm retreated from where it came from just as fast and she still didn't see it as she continued o cough and spit out the taste. Groaning and sitting upon her knees as she got her bearings and let her body have a moment from the light feeling of falling from space, pain from crash landing in trees, and now cold and wet from the water now. Once she was done getting the taste out of her mouth she stuck her tongue out in a normal 'yuck' expression and blinked around at the strange fog induced place of purple. She....She must've crash landed in some kind of bog or swamp. Either way, she was glad she wasn't dead at least.</p><p> </p><p>"......Frozen to death for a thousand years loosing everything by the hands of a crazy queen turned into a monster, who then got rescued by aliens on a spaceship with a ghost father, then I fell from space into a bog and now I'm all dirty and wet while almost dying again......Can't get worse than this surely," she muttered as she shakily pushed herself on aching legs and shimmied out of whatever vines were left clinging to her. Now was not the time for sitting down and feeling sorry for her situation no matter how unbeleivable it was or how much her body ached. What she needed right now was a way out. Now what did she learn on her Dad's farm? "Let's see." She held her chin. "The planet's sun rises to the very middle of the sky when it's exactly 12 p.m. every day except in winter when days are slower and it changes to 2 p.m., so depending on where I landed on the planet it could be any time. ...And it's too foggy to determine what time zone or direction it's heading." She could pull her hair at that. Ok. THINK Poppy! The sky was a bright blue when you fell. So at most it's somewhere between a late-ish morning and early afternoon. So at most she was somewhere realtivly in the middle of a continant right?  So either way if her planet's sun was somewhere in at least the north of the sky...That would mean...She still had no idea. "UGH!! How do sailors navigate like this!?"</p><p> </p><p>OK!! Obviously the fog was messing up her surroundings and even looking up proved no results as she groaned and looked around some more until she spotted it....MOSS!! OF COURSE!! WHY HADN'T SHE THOUGHT OF THAT SOONER?! MOSS USUALLY GROWS ON THE NORTH SIDE OF TREES!! Poppy instantly began looking around at these poor, poor trees. Breifly wondering why they were all so devoid of life and low and behold there it was!! A small patch of green dingy moss stuck out on one tree near the swamp water and quicker than she thought, she raced towards it and grabbed the old crusty bark where it was. Now moss didn't ALWAYS grow on the side of trees but it was the only thing she could go on at the moment and guess. She stood up slowly after inspecting it and looked in the direction it was pointing, towards the water. </p><p> </p><p>"So if north is presumably in THAT direction, then south would be in the complete opposite. Which means east would be behind me and west in front." She gave a cringe look at the water again. "And considering the water seems to end there....the most likely way to avoid this water would be to go in the opposite direction." She pointed a hand in what hopefully was south. "So that way would seem the best way to get out of this creepy place." </p><p> </p><p>Or at least she hoped so. Hang on a second? Wasn't she supposed to be with some kind of little alien? Where the world did they go?! She literally free fell was space to her doom for crying out loud! Was this how aliens traveled to planets?! By freefalling from their ship? She shook her head, some of the dirt and sticks falling to the ground from her tangled up mess. She had better get stepping if she wanted to find some way out of here..and get a bath. But she soon discovered it wasn't going to be that easy trudging through the weird swamp or dead forest fast. The fog was so thick it would've taken at least four of the strongest lumberjacks in the land to make so much as a dent in it. The only thing she could see were tall long slender shadows which turned out to just be more dead trees. It was strange, these trees had no life in them that's for sure...but also showed no signs of rotting away like she was sure they should've had by the looks of them. strange. The only plants that she had seen so far that were alive was the strange vines she had thankfully been caught in before hitting the ground, it was strange. Purple dirt, heavy fog, dead trees all around...Made for something out of a campfire story. She couldn't even see the any sunlight beyond this stuff. As the woman made her way through the thick fog and strange forest of dead wood, she was VERY unaware of the dangers that lurked in them. After about maybe twenty or thirty minutes of this walking she brought her arms up to start rubbing at her sides. It wasn't very warm where ever she was, and her damp clothes clinging to her weren't helping either. Maybe it would've been better if she had just stayed on that ship with that blanket....</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she would've been better off not even coming to this kingdom in the first place. If she knew a crazy queen was going to-</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Poppy!?"</p><p> </p><p>She jumped and snapped her head around at hearing her own name being called. It sounded very soft and distant, but still loud enough to be heard faintly. Could it be someone was looking for her or was she hearing things? </p><p> </p><p>"HELLO?! IS SOMEONE THERE!! I CAN SURE USE A PECKIN' HAND HERE!!," she yelled out but got no response in return for her shout.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever it was, it left as soon as it came but that didn't stop her from still looking around and not paying attention to where she was going so she shouldn't have been surprised when the ground suddenly swallowed her up making her fall backwards and yell out. What swallowed her up was a large flash of white and she once again felt herself get stuck up feet in the air again. Oh pecking GREAT! What had she gotten herself into NOW?! The white sheet felt like some kind of rucksack her father used to use to sack the potatoes before charting them off to the market place. But it was a dingy white from being hidden under a layer of dirt for who knows how long, and instead of potatoes it was HER that was stuck in them. Well not on her watch! Poppy, fed up with everything at this point just gritted her teeth and began pushing against the confines of her new prison. It was tight, compact, and obviously meant to hold tightly. Whoever had made it knew EXACTLY what they were doing when making it. </p><p> </p><p>"PECKING STUPID TARP THING!!" She pushed against it and it wasn't easy in the cramped space and the swaying she caused with her pushing against the sides trying to get loose. Too bad she didn't have some kind of sheers or sharp object to cut through the thick tarp thing. "LET ME OUT!! IM DONE WITH THIS PECKING SHI-"</p><p> </p><p>She was shut up when she felt the whole world shake. Knocking the poor trapped woman back onto her behind within the trap, what sounded like a humungous tree cracking and falling over with the shaking made her freeze up more as a sudden feeling of dread came over her and it was backed up by the swaying of the trap. Also caused by the shaking. The panicked cawing of crows as they flew to safety amplified whatever she was feeling, blue eyes looking around wildly until they locked onto movement. SOMETHING. BIG. Was just outside the tarp. A shadown silently moved along side the outside of the tarp and her breath hitched. OK! Don't freak Poppy! It was probably just a wild animal. Like a deer or a giant bird. Oh she hoped it wasn't a bear!</p><p> </p><p>SNAP!!</p><p> </p><p>The woman tumbled out from the bottem of the trap and her yelp was interrupted as she face planted the dirt. Dirt and small twings sticking to her still damp self. Purple. EVERYWHERE. Suddenly dark purple. Her head raised in horror as reality itself disappeared and purple warped her view everywhere. Her red hair coming down to block her face and screw up her world veiw even more but she preferred that over the same giant shadow suddenly falling over her and the booming raspy voice behind it that turned her body back to ice.</p><p> </p><p>"AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! FFFFFOOOOOOOLLLLL!!! YOU BLEW IT PUNY MORTAL!! NO ONE ENTERS MY DOMAIN AND WALKS OUT THE SAME!!" Poppy's frame began to shake as the foreboding feeling of something LARGE looming over her leaned down closer to her body. Goosebumps covered herself and the tall figure could literally hear her teeth chatter and her body shake. The fanged smile of Snatcher smiled despite himself, despite the day and a half. At least he could get a little pleasure out of seeing puny mortals shake before his might like they should be and see the fright in their eyes....Only he couldn't see her eyes, she was facing away from him. That would soon be fixed though. "You came at a very bad time, Lady. Unfortunately for you I'm not in a 'living' mood today. But tell you what, I'll grant you the honor of seeing your demise before it happens. Now. Turn. Around. And maybe I'll allow you to say some last words."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy couldn't!! She just remained frozen within the dark of the shadow before her...but her body as if under some kind of spell, shaking badly, slowly turned to meet her doom. Snatcher smiled his best menacing smiled at the dirty sea of flame red hair, as the woman's arm was shaking. SLOWLY reaching up to move her hair away and he could clearly see the oh so scared blue horrified eyes and red freckles dotted along her face like rose petals blowing in the wind. But when they met....Both had opposite reactions. Poppy let a sudden inhale and loud gasp come from her throat. Feeling the blood drain from her face as the shadow blocked out any light avalible and what met her in the light's place was two round yellow eyes and a frowning mouth. She was an ant compared to him and for another time in her life, felt very very small. The entirety of the ghosts amusement and glee ABSOLUTELY disappeared once the features of the woman was shown to him. Making the ghost look like he's seen a ghost.</p><p> </p><p>.......No.....NO!...NONONONONO!! This wasn't-.....N O!  The ghost's arms shook as he just stared down this woman. Yellow eyes wide and many many memories suddenly slapping him in the face as those yellow eyes saw the seen play before him as a downward spiral for him in panic and fear. A seen in a dungeon, a sobbing prince hanging from shackles as the cold crept in, one last promise escaping his lips to a Princess of Flowers. Sharp as a thorn. Hair red as roses. Blue eyes like hydrangeas. Skin as soft as petals. And always surrounded by a scent better than any lily. A final promise and good bye he made long ago with his final dying breath-</p><p> </p><p>"I-Im s-so sorry, Poppy. I-...love-...you ..w-with all my heart and soul....may my soul...never....forget...that.."</p><p> </p><p>"A-A-A-.......AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy frightfully ducked her hand back down at the unholy yell coming from the ghost and even when it stopped suddenly she didn't look up as it echoed throughout the plain of existance she was currently in.........It was like a weight was suddenly lifted from her chest and the heavy feeling of being small went away, as did the feeling of indemping doom and fright...She blinked utterly confused...and dared to look confused back over her shoulder. The....snake shadow...thing was a little ways from her facing away and having his back towards her having a moment it seemed. She guessed whatever was considered his back(she was also guessing it was male by the voice) was facing her and it's tail and two arms was sprawled on the dark purple ground holding it up as it seemed to heave and make raspy breaths. Snatcher's mind went absolutely blank and his noodle arms shook every few seconds as he gathered himself from the sudden flashback he didn't expect. Poppy gazed at him breaths heaving before looking around this strange purple place, looked as it it was some sick purple snowglobe. And began to back awa- Poppy stopped. Literally stopped as her back made contact with some kind of invisible wall she couldn't see as she tapped the palm of her hand against it a few times. Still glancing at the giant purple creature to her rig-</p><p> </p><p>"You can't get out," he rasped out. Poppy jumped whirling back around to her captor as Snatcher still stared down at the purple dirt. Eyes narrowing and a frown coming over his face but he still didn't look at the petrified girl. "...WHO are you and why are you in my forest?"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy's mouth was already open in fear, but at this ...thing speaking to her in her own language..Well. It was that shock that drove away the shock from being scared and make her blink at the giant thing. Only one thing could escape her mouth and she didn't mean to say it either. "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>....The thing's head raised to twist around to her with that fed up expression and she shut up again. "I ask the pecking questions here fool! And I won't repeat myself either so you better fess up before I change my mind. And trust me when I say no one likes that."</p><p> </p><p>She gave a shutter and curled her knees up hugging her arms. "I-I....I don't know-"</p><p> </p><p>"That's NOT an answer. You got here and I want to know HOW and NOW!!" His voice shook the empty space and she ....well she scowled back at him temper at the back of her mind started to flare up a wee bit from all she's been through.</p><p> </p><p>"I said I don't know! I don't know where I am and the only way I got here is by crash landing from space and falling into from rotting wood! You pecking purple jack-o-lanturn worm!!" If he was going to be her doom then so be it! She had nothing to gain or lose.</p><p> </p><p>The thing seemed to almost flinch and a brief moment of surprise flashed across his face before the scowl came back. Thick country accent sounded like her- "How did you get in space?", he asked getting up and floating again staring down at her. He was easily sixteen feet. </p><p> </p><p>Her brow rose. "I was rescued by a little girl-''</p><p> </p><p>"Hattie," Snatcher mutter gazing off in thought. ...Woman in an apron. Those eyes snapped back to her. "What. Is. Your. Name?"</p><p> </p><p>"......Poppy."</p><p> </p><p>He flinched back eyes widening.....before a hum escaped him and he just...stared at her for a good long time. Neither said anything as they stared silently at each other and Poppy felt as though he was suddenly her every feature right down to staring into her very soul. And he might as well with what he mentioned earlier. Her blue eyes widened again when he floated forward, herself straining against the invisible wall as the purple reality slowly disappeared back into the foggy forest of dead trees and fog-</p><p> </p><p>"Oof!"</p><p> </p><p>The wall suddenly disappeared and had her landing on her back and looking up at the thing as it loomed over her again, this time reaching down and picking her up by the back of her dress and once again she was magically back in the air suspended by his arm. She got a good look up close of his face with was human-like in shape and what looked to be hair on his head and a sorta like lion mane of more purple hair around his neck and shoulders. Those narrowed eyes stared at her suspended messy self another glance before he hummed again.</p><p> </p><p>"You and I are in for a very long talk to catch up."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Dealing With The Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poppy's eyes widened when the giant snake like creature turned around in the opposite direction and began to float off somewhere still looking at her with that scowl. He was-....Sure something else wasn't he? She'd never seen anything like this before. Was he a swamp monster? Could be, she'd never been in a swamp before and didn't know what was hiding in it and she hadn't heard much stories about monsters except for the typical monster under your bed kind, and she still felt a pit of dread in her stomach harder than a rock when his gaze didn't budge from her face. It was almost like he was both suspicious and cautious in his movements as he held her up and away from her like someone who had to carry something but definately didn't enjoy doing so. </p><p> </p><p>".......How do you know her?," he asked finally breaking the silence.</p><p> </p><p>She flinched and blinked at the sudden question and all she could ask was, "W-what?"</p><p> </p><p>"I SAID how did you meet the girl?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-I-....S-She rescued me from prison." Well it was the truth. Even if it technically wasn't actual jail or a traditional dungeon. It was still prison to her. </p><p> </p><p>He hummed and brought her around from the left side of him to the front to get a better look at her but still kept her at arm's length for obvious reasons. He was still dealing with the inner turmoil of emotions suddenly busting inside him, but if there was one thing he was good at it was keeping his mouth shut and his true emotions hidden. Right now he was feeling...He didn't know exactly. Anger? Guilt? Resentment? Maybe a little bit of happiness? He didn't know. Oh no no. Not angry at her or anyone else, but at Vanessa. If the kiddo really rescued a 'lady wearing an apron' (his yellow eyes glazed over her brown leather work apron) and it was Poppy, when it really wasn't a maid or cook after all. Then that also meant that......She was right there the whole time in that heavily chained room. ...And in all the few times he was there he never bothered to look inside ....she was so close...Right there. Which raised a whole bunch of other questions. Was she an ice statue like the others? How long had she been in there? Was she locked in there before or after he was chained up? Did-.....D-Did she know it was because of him? Oh peck! Did the kiddo say anything to her?! Did she recognize him?! Poppy hadn't given any indication she even recognized him so that was probably a big fat no. So then ....Did she resent him? D-Did she even know the reason she was locked away by the mad queen? Did she blame her friend?  Guilt and anger at himself bubbled up from himself and he growled. STOP IT SNATCHER!! How many times did you have to tell yourself it's NOT your fault!! ALL OF IT WAS VANESSA'S!! HERS NOT YOURS!! The sudden growl made her jump and he snapped his thinking back towards her movements. The sight of her still scared form seemed to calm her down a lot making him sigh(or give a sigh sound since he didn't have lungs) and frown. Less intimidating than the harsh scowl. And he hoped it wouldn't scare her now that-.......Now that she was...She was back..POPPY WAS BACK AND SAFE! That one thought made him halt in his movements causing her to lightly swing in his grasp at the sudden stop and she blinked at him.  His eyes looked over her studiously before she found herself slowly being lowered down, she was placed on her feet and the giant claws retreated back to the ghost who once again towered over her quietly. He studied her dirty still damp self yellow eyes stopping at the twinkling peice of gold around her wrist and blinked at the dirt covered gold bracelet. Yellow eyes widening at it before his ghost brain(if he even had one) kicked into high gear and years of experience being in this scenario rammed back into him making him hum and look back to her confused, lightly scared face. Poppy was safe...For now at least. But what if something happened again. He hissed and was still angry at himself for allowing this to happen to her. Her whole life was stopped because of him and now she had to pay the price for it....but what if-....HE COULD DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT NOW!! YES!! He was so puny and weak back then, but now he had the power to do whatever he wanted. He could take care of his forest, his minions, those kids, and himself...Why COULDN'T he do the same for her..He could..Make it up to her. Make amends and make up for everything he couldn't do for her...YEAH!! Well first he had to seal a deal with her, which meant no one could ever hurt her again. Just as a safety precaution. He'd done it before.  And he knew jjuuuust the way to do it.</p><p> </p><p>"This is a nice accessory you got here," he complimented pointing a claw at her wrist. "It's ok if I keep it, right? It's sparkly. I like that. It looks magical."</p><p> </p><p>She blinked and looked to her wrist..And immediately pulled her wrist up and to her chest, her other hand clutching it as she scowled. "NO peckin' way, Ya purple onion reject! I don't know who ya think you are, but there's no way I'm giving you this. It's the only thing I got left from my home!"</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at the sudden gesture even if it didn't nessacarily mean she wasn't giving it up because she missed him. "Im sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am the Snatcher. Im the one who takes all your stuff when you forget it under the couch, or deep in the closet....Or in this case. Your SOUL!!" Again her face twisted onto one of fear and he continued to smile and hold up a clawed hand, making a small blue fire appear. "I took it the moment we touched. This small flame is your life force." It really wasn't but he was great at acting when you were a scary prince and people feared you. They beleived anything you told them.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-You...PECKING DIRTY VARMANT!!" She suddenly charged and started jumping and grabbing at the small flames. Horrified and angry her 'life force' was being held hostage by some swamp monster. She was DONE absolutely DONE with her poor life. "GIVE IT BACK!! GIVE IT BACK GIVE IT BACK PLEASE!!"</p><p> </p><p>"You can't have it back. It belongs to ME now. What are you gonna do? You're just a little girl. Only fire magical hurts me, and you're not a fire spirit." He lightly tainted smiling and still staring almost in a happy way at her. This was always too easy. "No one enters my forest and doesn't face some sort of consequences. But tell you what. I've got a piece of paper here, and a nifty one at that too. I've got some work that'll suit you just fine with your spunk." His hand with the tiny flame was suddenly engulfed in blue fire and as she gaped at it like many mortals he's seen. A moment later the bright light dimmed away completely to show a big scroll in his hand without the flame. In one swift motion he unfurled it and lowered it and himself down to her. His head practically upside down as he held it a foot from her face and the other hand grabbing one of her shoulders. "How about a deal!? You get to keep your body, mind, and soul and in return you help me with just a few minor things I can't do as a human. "</p><p> </p><p>"......Deal?", she asked unsure before looking back to the long piece of paper and her hands reaching out to take it from him. He let her and watched in anticipation as she read over the thing. It was almost half her height. A deal with a swamp creature...There's something you don't see every day. The paper looked old and slightly torn around the edges here and there. At the very top of the paper was a fancy drawing of the creature before her with the face and his arms outstretched, beneath that was some very fancy writing that read "CONTRACT" in fancy bold captial cursive letters. The Rest was also in fancy cursive but lucking she could read it pretty well reading someone's fancy cursive order of flowers all the time. It read as followed:</p><p> </p><p>                                                                             CONTRACT</p><p>                                  SERVE THE DEAD WITH WHAT THE AGREEMENT STATES</p><p> </p><p> You have been caught trespassing in the Subcon Forest owned by the benevolant and merciful the Snatcher. The punishment for invaded and disturbing the dead's sacred resting place will be your life long servitude and loyalty to said ruler The Snatcher. Refusing to comply will result in the reposession of one's soul as payment for your crime. But you are lucky enough to have been selected as few mortals to help the eternal after life and anything the Snatcher requests within reason of the servants morals and abilities. The following territories of the forest shall be availble for the signer to visit willingly as they please.</p><p> </p><p>-The Subcon Forest</p><p> </p><p>-The Employer's Home (with special permission) </p><p> </p><p>-The Subcon Forest</p><p> </p><p>These parts shall NOT be availible for any reason and will not be negotiated unless the employer says otherwise. </p><p> </p><p>-The Haunted Manor</p><p> </p><p>-The frozen bridge</p><p> </p><p>-The Subcon Swamp</p><p> </p><p>-The Subcon Well</p><p> </p><p>-The frozen territory</p><p> </p><p>-Any place my employer has said is off limits</p><p> </p><p>By signing this the signer shall be paid for their service and loyalty with immortality, protection from the Snatcher and those under him, a home, and anything the signer requests within reason. Binding by contract means your soul shall remain bound to the contract which cannot be broken by any means except by will of the employer, a.k.a the Snatcher. And in return the signer shall do ask the Snatcher asks with they're full cooperation. If the Snatcher at any point terminates the contract the signer's soul shall be released from his care and they shall live a normal rest of their life. By agreeing you shall also be safe from other supernatural entities and their influences whatever they may be, including influences from the employer and other minions. Also by signing this the signer agrees to willing do this and become a certified minion of The Snatcher. If you have complaints, suggestions, or other, the signer must report them to their employer immediately. As a down payment for all provided by the Snatcher, he shall be given the contract with your soul will be bound to for eternity unless decided otherwise, but the servant will be allowed free of will, full freedom, tasks the employer asks something of them, mind, body, and their soul in their body.</p><p> </p><p>SIGNED</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And then there was a small line for her name. Poppy's blue eyes stared gobsmacked at it before rereading it again.......Before closing her mouth and looking up to the smiling spook with a raised brow.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you REALLY expect me to hand over my life to YOU?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! You get to keep literally EVERYTHING. You're soul won't even belong to me. Only the contract it'll be connected too. Plus you don't literally have to do anything except minor tasks. Like going to the book store. You really can't expect me to easily buy books as I am do you?"</p><p> </p><p>"NO! This is ridiculous! I'm not gonna-"</p><p> </p><p>"Look, Po-...Miss." He almost said her name but made a clear throat noise and straightened back up looking down at her. "Perhaps I should've been more...Specific about what you owe me. You see this forest has thousands of spirits here. This is their home. They died here, they were buried somewhere here, and there's lots of obvious graves. Like or not you crashlanded into sacred burial ground disturbing them and annoying them all whether you like it or not. It doesn't matter if it's an accident, to them you invaded their sacred place. Which is also mine. There's a few powerful spirits here but none as powerful as myself. Im offering you a VERY generous deal, I even gave you your soul back once the flame left my hand." He smiled as Poppy suddenly blinked and looked at herself patted herself down as to check to see if her soul was still there. "All I want is a mortal helper to assist me in things I have trouble doing myself being an all powerful spirit. I even offer you anything you want in return. Within reason of course. Maybe you want out of here? To have the spirits forgive you?......Maybe some dry land by the looks of it. By refusing my offer you'd still be invading the undead's home and I don't think many are going to be as generous as I."</p><p> </p><p>Her scowl quickly became a look of concern as she still stared at him. So he was a spirit huh? Was he right? Was there really big bad spirits like him around the swamp. She didn't think she'd ever see a spirit before like this. The guy was MASSIVE and obviously gave off danger vibes to her, but he offered her a deal, and....technically she DID kinda, sorta trespass on his home even if not intentionally. If she was a spirit she'd probably be upset someone walked into her final resting place too. Did it happen often if he was genuinely this annoyed about it? Was it true another spirit would get her if she didn't take his offer? Snatcher smiled wider showing off those fangs when she blinked and reread the contract over again....She didn't know documents too well, and she wasn't exactly an expert in laws like her old friend was, but it all seemed legit. Wasn't anything really underhanded in the paper except for the loyalty of becoming his 'minion' and doing as he asked without question. Boy her life just kept getting weirder and weirder by the hour. </p><p> </p><p>"And what exactly kind of work would you have someone like ME do, Mr. Purple Shadow?," she asked raising a brow. "It's not like I have any special magical powers or anything."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need anyone else with magical powers around believe me. It's caused me nothing but trouble in the past anyways. Like I said, I only want a mortal helper to help me out with a whole bunch of things a big scary but handsome ghost like me can't."</p><p> </p><p>"Like what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well as much fun as it would be to scare out an entire town and take the things I want, seeing everyone outside my forest scream and run away from me when I'm trying to simply buy books or something. It would be SO much easier if I had a normal looking mortal to do it for me and bring me things I want, and all kinds of other things a dead person like me can't. You like kids right? Live kids?" That question came out of no where and she rose a brow at how strange and sudden that one was. But he knew the answer was yes anyways, she always remembered how much she'd smile and laugh sweetly at all the children's antics. His minions were techincally those kids, and ...there was the girls. It WOULD be handy to have a lady who loves kids on hand right?...What would've their children have looked like if they ever had the chance to- He shook his head and looked back to her still confused face waiting for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh....Y-Yes. I think they're some of the cutest creatures on the planet!'' She meant that bit too. "Why do you care though?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I have two small kids that drive me up a wall all the time. I could use a hand keeping them out of my hair."</p><p> </p><p>Her brows rose. "You have childre-..." She suddenly froze. Blue eyes widening and remembering what the small alien girl said to her. Her father...A spirit. Snatcher- She suddenly pointed at him. "YOU'RE THAT LIL ALIEN'S FATHER?!"</p><p> </p><p>He rose a brow. "Glad you finally caught up with what I was s-"</p><p> </p><p>"She said you could help me!" Usually he'd be annoyed anyone would dare to interrupt him, but he just blinked at her sudden statement. "L-Look." SHe held out her hands holding the paper. "I-I just want some help! She told me you could help, but I don't know how! I'm lost, and everything's not where it should be, and Im having a very hard time believing anything is happening right now! I was frozen dead for a thousand years and rescued by an alien and now I'm talking to a giant purple ghost! I'm afraid I'm going crazy!''</p><p> </p><p>"....Well, I can tell you everything you just said probably happened since I'm definately not an imaginary boogie man. But tell you what. You're lucky. That piece of paper there allows me to provide any help the signer might want within reason.  You can clearly read it at the top there." He frowned a little bit. "I'll tell you this. I can't send anyone back in time, and wouldn't want to. But I can make life a lot easier for someone like you, and I can tell you already had it hard as it is. You lost so much already. So don't lose this too. Trust me, you'll regret it." Now she was put on the spot as she froze again and gave a helpless look between him and the paper...and gulped. "You know, you would also be untouchable to Pecking Vanessa. She'd be powerless against me therefore you too in a nutshell. Isn't it worth the price knowing you won't be a block of ice again." </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened and she looked back to the paper with a sigh. "B-But...I don't h-have a pe-" He snapped his claws and a feathered pen appeared right next to her. She blinked at it for a moment but to his utter delight she reached a shaking hand up and grabbed it  looking back down to the paper. "....W-What if I don't sign it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Then another angry spirit will come and try to have at you for tresspassing. Im not the only ghost in this forest. Just the most powerful.~.....Sign your full name now."</p><p> </p><p>The silence of the forest was interrupted by the soft scratching of a pen against paper slowly. Snatcher's smile became wider, and wider, and wider as she nervously signed away until she wrote the last 'n' of her last name. Once she did the pen disappeared in a small puff of smoke and she jumped, her grip on the contract loosening enough for the giant ghost to snatch it from her. At the same time a giant burst of energy throbbed hard within the very core of her body. Temparaily knocking the wind outta her. She gasped and fell to her hands and knees at the sudden tight feeling within her. Her body emitting a small purple light in the dead center of her chest before as soon it came it left and she stayed her gasping and blinking at the sudden sensation that came and left. Leaving goosebumps across the pale flesh and her shaking like a leaf again. Coughing and eventually snapping a scowl up to him. He smiled reading over the contract before it disappeared in a puff of flames too.</p><p> </p><p>"That seals the deal, Lady! We're in business!"</p><p> </p><p>"W-W-What the PECK was THAT?!," she demanded glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Relax. You're unharmed. It was just the bond ceiling between us and the magic forming a strong protective shield around your soul. Don't worry. You're safe now." His voice went a little soft there at the end as did his expression as he continued to stare at her. Poppy. His Poppy. His Princess of Flowers. She was safe. Free from any danger, out of Vanessa's grip, and safe at last. And with him after all this time. ....He shouldn't be happy about that. He still felt very guilty about her being locked away and frozen for a thousand years but I digress. But things were ok now. He would make sure of it. "SO. New Errand Girl." Still keeping up the act for now as he watched her get back onto her feet. "Tell me all about this little problem of yours. And follow me. You'll want to see you're new work place."</p><p> </p><p>He went to grab her again but she took a step back and held up her hands still lightly scowling. "No thanks. I can walk."</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. "Suit yourself. Now. Are you going to tell me why the old blooming pecker locked you up and threw away the key?" he started forward again and she reluctantly followed. No sense in staying in the fog anyways right.</p><p> </p><p>"To be honest I don't really remember." She gazed down as she walked, arms crossing over her chest.  "It's...kinda fuzzy."</p><p> </p><p>His full attention was on her as he scowled and hummed. "What do you remember?"</p><p> </p><p>"I...remember these two big men in suits grabbing me from my stands when I was closing the shop. I think they might've been the Queen's knights." Snatcher scowled harder remembering those two very well. He could still almost feel them using their insane strength to hold him to the wall and chain him. "And then I was taken to the Queen's summer home and saw this monster...I mean the queen."</p><p> </p><p>"No. You were right the first time. She was always a monster, it just took her a while to show everyone what was really inside. So don't give her any credit. She was never a queen, just a spider wearing a pretty mask."</p><p> </p><p>She looked at him surprised. "Oh....Did you know her? I think the little alien said something about you were my age."</p><p> </p><p>He bristled purple hair puffing up for a moment as he stared at her...before he scowled again. "Who DIDN'T know her?! She was Queen and then cursed EVERYTHING!!" He gave a small growl...before forced himself to calm down because she was looking at him funny and gave a sighing noise. "There's lots of spirits around here that was a poor victim of her tantrum." That wasn't a lie. There was lots of minions and dwellers that froze from her curse. "I'm sorry for what happened. But...A-Anyways, what happened after you met the crazy dame? What did she lock you up for?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-......*sigh* I don't know. I think she said something about treason, but it's all fuzzy. And I SWEAR to you." She gave him an almost pleading look. "I didn't do anything but sell flowers in the square! I've never even met her before!''</p><p> </p><p>He held up a hand. "OH! Believe me I believe you more than I would believe her. Lots of innocent lives were lost by her...But please. Feel free to continue." A guilty feeling bubbled up in himself and he had a pretty good idea what 'treason' Vanessa locked her away for.</p><p> </p><p>She looked back down sadly...and shrugged. "That's about it. They threw me inside this big empty room, and locked me in. And then..." Her brows furrowed in thought. "....Uh. I don't remember what happened. All I remember was I was really cold and it was dark...and it was still so cold when I woke up. I could've sworn I was unconcious for a few hours."</p><p> </p><p>He held up a hand again. "And let me take a guess at what happened next. Hattie blew the door down and took you back to her weird place in the sky, right?"</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. "YES!! That's exactly it! She used her magic umbrella thing and there was this other little girl and then ..Hattie said you were a ghost and could help me. I still don't know how but ...I don't know. I guess knowing someone from my time was here after all was enough for me to get talked into getting teleported again. But then I ended up falling through the sky and crash landing into those poor trees." She looked at him. "H-How big is this Swamp, Mr. Snatcher Ghost?"</p><p> </p><p>He rose a ghostly brow. "Don't call me Mr. Snatcher Ghost. Im known as Snatcher and nothing else and I would appreciate it if you'd call me that too. ...But the swamp's not that big. Maybe a small percent of my whole forest and territory. Subcon's a big place."</p><p> </p><p>She stopped walking for a moment and looked at him. "Subcon..A-As in the Subconia or Subconette Kingdom?" She wondered which one she landed in.</p><p> </p><p>He gazed at her silently for a moment before shrugging. "Both. A lot's changed over a thousand years, Lady. Those kingdoms don't exist anymore. Just some reminders left behind."</p><p> </p><p>That was it. The thorn that pricked the skin. Poppy stopped staring there right at him for a good long moment....before the weight buckled from under her and she fell to her knees with a blank expression glanced to the ground. Immediately he floated over and held his hands arm unsure. </p><p> </p><p>"H-Hey! Lady?!.....P-Poppy. Are you alright?" A choke came from her and fresh tears came down her face as she started crying, and he froze. A sudden feeling of guilt and worry bubbled up at the sudden crying. All the emotions and situation finally hitting her hard like a punch to the gut and finally breaking her down for him to see. Snatcher floated there for a moment still unsure what to do ....before unsurely putting one arm around her and his other hand being engulfed in flames, a hankercheif appearing in it before he awkwardly offered it to her. "Uh....There, there? It's ok. You're alright, right?"</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed the small cloth from her and uselessly wiped at her face. "I-I LOST EVERYTHING!! AND EVERYONE I EVER CARED ABOUT IS G-G-GONE!!" She blew her nose into the small cloth and sniffed wiping her face with her arm. "W-W-What am I supposed to do?! My life is over!!"</p><p> </p><p>"H-Hey! That's not true I-.....*sigh*" He rubbed the back of his head and tried to scramble for a solution. He was NOT good at having heart to heart talks even to himself, so...what would he say to this?  He looked back to her as one thought crossed his mind. "I-I...I know exactly how you feel." He scowled. "Yeah. I know EXACTLY how that feels. Vanessa took everything from me too when she froze everything!" He growled and his grip on her became a bit tighter if he was being a lil protective. "I pecking didn't see it coming until it froze me right before my very eyes! I died before my life even took off the ground and now I'm stuck like this....But you aren't." He ...attempted a smile. "Listen, Poppy. I'm not good at this speaking from the heart stuff, but Im pretty good at speaking from experience stuff. So trust me when I saw you still got your whole life plus more ahead of you. It's....probably going to take a while for you to process this properly and start to move on like I did...But your friends wouldn't have wanted you to wallow over them. You can still do things now you're not a frozen statue locked in some room like Vanessa's trophy. And.....I-I promise I will help you. Alright?" And he meant it too. He owed it to her after all that happened. He'd help his dear friend-</p><p> </p><p>"W-What AM I supposed to do now?...E-Everything's-"</p><p> </p><p>"Gone?", he finished for her sighing again. "Look. I ....can't change the past no matter how badly I want to. But I can change the future, and so can you. Think of all the things you can do now without anyone to hold you back!" He might've been speaking from what he perceived as a positive but she gave him a funny look. "Uh...By that I mean vanessa of course. She's not holding you prisoner anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"Gee...T-Thanks for the swell pep talk, Buddy. *hic*" She wiped her eyes again before trying to give back the cloth, to which Snatcher cringed and snapped his fingers making it disappear. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey. I said I wasn't good at that kind of stuff....Hey." He rose a ghostly brow and looked around. "You said the kid brought you here. Where is she?"</p><p> </p><p>She blinked and stared at him for a moment. "I-....I-I don't know. All I remember is falling and landing in swamp water."</p><p> </p><p>He hummed and thought for a moment. Poppy blinked when she was grabbed and raised to her feet by him again. "I have a good idea about where she went. Come on. On your feet. I want to see if my hunch is right."</p><p> </p><p>***********************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>"MS POPPY!?" </p><p> </p><p>The shouting of the children still echoed through out the forest as the small hatted girl ran down the dirt path towards the tree house. Blue eyes frantically looking around at every dead tree, tombstone, and dweller that she passed. Desperately looking for a moment of pale skin and red hair. Bow was bounding behind her right on her tail also wearily looking around the forest passing dwellers and subconites alike as she hightailed it after. Both were worried Poppy would soon end up on the wrong side of the forest by now! The swamp! Snatcher's traps! ....GOOD PECKING GOSH!! WAS SNATCHER EVEN BACK YET!? She'd be dead meat without one of the girl's to explain why a grown woman was suddenly walking around in his forest. How could she have let go of her hand and not realize it!? She felt like crying once the sight of the ghost's familiar home came into view. Getting another rush at seeing it, she bounded towards it as fast as she could. Pulling back on her heels digging into the ground and grabbing the hat on her head as she came back to a sliding stop in front of the empty home. Panting and startling the ghosts around it. After a few seconds, Bow ended up stopping right behind her and falling to her knees gasping and wheezing after the long run they did as her friend looked around at everything. No one but the ghosts and Rough Patch that was curled up in Snatcher's chair looking like someone randomly placed a bush in his home. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you looking for the boss, Newbie?," one of the subconites asked pointing in the direction Snatcher previously rushed off too. "You missed him. He left 'bout fifthteen minutes ago."</p><p> </p><p>"OH NO!! OH NO!!" Hattie immediately turned and began running in the direction the minion pointed leaving Bow heaving and sitting there too tired to follow anymore. Running blindly into the woods wasn't the best idea but what was she supposed to do at that now? What if Snatcher spotted Poppy? What if she fell into one of his traps? What if- The child suddenly came to a screeching halt at what emerged out of the woods before her with a scowl. "....Snatcher?!"</p><p> </p><p>The spirit scowled and laserfocused on the little girl right in front of him....Before edging a little bit to the right revealing the red haired tired looking woman behind him. The two girls locked eyes for a solid moment...Before Hattie sighed in releif and wiped her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Kid. You have got a lot of explaining to do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Dealing With The Past Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"WHEN were you going to tell me about this exactly?!," Snatcher whisper screamed at the little girl.</p><p> </p><p>Finding out Poppy was ok was a MAJOR relief of the girls' heads and Snatcher had allowed her to be lead into his home where she could rest for a small while. Currently she was sitting on the footrest he never really used since, well he had no legs and was slightly scowling picking all the leaves and sticks from her tangled, messy hair. Bow was currently resting and was absolutely THRILLED to discover the thing she thought was a weird plant randomly put on Snatcher's chair was in fact. A cat. And Bow having been raised in the Nyakuza City surrounded by cats was of course adored all things kitten like. She had shouted 'A kitty!' quite loud when Rough Patch woke at the sounds of new comers to his home. Of course being the lovable creature he was, didn't even fight back when the young girl picked him up and held him. He just did was he usually did, lazily lay there and purr as Bow curiously pet his leaves. Snatcher had pulled the little girl aside once he had the chance and demanded to know what the peck was going on around here?! Poppy had also wearily been glancing at the few subconites that had gathered around around and peered curiously at her while she did so, but Snatcher had assured her they wouldn't harm her. Besides, they couldn't even harm a small mushroom even if they tried, let alone a grown woman who once upon a time sold flowers to them at one point. </p><p> </p><p>"Um...B-Boss?" One of his minions had tottered over to him and pointed a hand at Poppy worriedly. "I-Isn't that-"</p><p> </p><p>They were hushed up when Snatcher snapped a deep scowl towards them and hissed. Some of the minions still had their memories after death and it looked like they recognized her as much as he did. "Yes. And if any of you say a word of that to her, you'll be put on 'checking the manor' duty! Not ONE word out of any of you!"</p><p> </p><p>The minion looked suddenly nervous and backed off. "Y-Yes, Sir! No, Boss! Right away!" Before he ran back off towards the small group. Not wanting to risk being put on that duty.</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied he snapped back towards the little girl who looked back up to him without so much as a shread of fear, as if used to his anger by now. "Now what in the pecking world is going through that little head of yours?! She told me you let her fall from the sky like a rock! Are you just an expert at dropping things from the sky, kid?"</p><p> </p><p>She pouted like any child her age would. "I didn't mean to! I didn't know she'd be so heavy for teleporting with me! And she's ok so everything's ok, right?"</p><p> </p><p>......He literally facepalmed himself and dragged his claws down his face before looking back at her. "That ISN'T the point, Kid! You gotta be more CAREFUL with these things. Especially when you KNOW it might hurt someone. I thought you learnt this after you dropped those time peices from the sky TWICE!!"</p><p> </p><p>"HEY!! The mafia broke my outer door! And then Mustache Girl stole them! It's NOT my fault!" She ended her rant by crossing her arms. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Well, you did a fantastic job protecting the time peices. But in any case, WHY did you even bring her here in the first place?!"</p><p> </p><p>Her pout melted a little. "Well...She was acting really weird. Like she was sleeping but her eyes were open and she wasn't saying anything. Grown ups always act so weird. So I thought since you're a grown up too and like to be quiet all the time you can help!"</p><p> </p><p>The innocent smile dawned on her face was what made Snatcher sigh and take a glance over at Poppy who just took another small piece of twig from her hair, scowled and flung it to the outside. Seemed like a good enough reason to a child. And he's seen her to crazier things for wackier reasons than wanting to help someone. But out of ALL the things she could've decided to do she brought him his dead, long lost lov-.....Friend. He groaned reaching a hand up to grip at his head. Out of ALL the crazy things to EVER happen to him THIS was the weirdest. Dying and becoming Ghost King of all of Subcon? Weird but he saw it as just rewards for what Vanessa did. She took everything from him so he took everything from her. Finding out there was a sentiant peice of him trapped in another plane of existance? Ok. But that comes with all the cursed magic that came with him. Having shiny time pieces fall into his forest and having a small alien invade his forest? No big deal. He always suspected life beyond his planet with the moon penguins and being able to visit the sun be a thing. So an alien with weird other worldly powers wasn't too much of a shock when he's already seen so much weirder things over a thousand years. Adopting said alien?.......Well.....He guessed he's always wanted a kid deep down. Vanessa did to and he was happy she was willing to have one with him way, WAY back then. But Vanessa was moving WAY too fast and in the end he did always end up with what he wanted. He was SO thankful Hattie wasn't related to Vanessa in any way. Hiding inside a crate to go on a well deserved vacation after getting his but kicked by said alien? HEY. TICKETS. ARE. EXPENSIVE. PERIOD. There was NO way he was paying 152 pons just for a measly few days on a ship in the middle of no where. Accidentally bringing everyone back to life with a time piece? OK! That one was on him. He could admit that. Those things really were too much trouble and he clearly wasn't thinking straight at the time. Coming face to face with the woman he secretly fell in love with?</p><p> </p><p>........All the guilt and what ifs were still there and he still had nightmares about it every so often. But now she was here and....When he first saw her the hard slap of reality in the face sent a shockwave throughout his being like being trapped in ice again. Then everything came rushing back.....EVERYTHING!! The very first time they officially met when he saw her building her makeshift stand in the square. She was about to fall off her ladder trying to paint the sign above her flowers. And he was passing by at the same time and he couldn't just let an innocent lady fall and hurt herself. So he dropped what he currently had in his hands, ironically a couple wild flowers he picked from the woods for Vanessa, and managed to catch her bridal style before she hit the cobblestone roads.</p><p> </p><p>"H-Hey." His brown eyes looked over her worried for any injury to the woman in his arms. "A-Are you alright, Ma'am? Have you hurt yourself? That was quite a stumble."</p><p> </p><p>She rubbed her head before looking at him. "Nah. I think I'm alriiiiiiii-...IGHT!! T-T-THE PRINCE!?"</p><p> </p><p>Her blue eyes went so wide when she found out she was in the arms of none other than the famous Prince Philip Snider. But that lasted only a moment before the memories were blasting at him faster than he could physically remember. It happened so quick remembering all those things at ounce. He remembered after a while he was curious about the flower stand in town, so whenever he visited Vanessa he would just instead stop by there. At first he wasn't too  sure about spending all those pons on the flowers when he could pick wild flowers for free, but when he saw them. He had NEVER seen roses so red. Like the color of the prettiest red paints. Or Tigerlilies with such bright tan petals and deep dark black stripes. Resembling the beast in all it's glory. And lilacs so purple like the twilight at the very beginning of sunrise. Better than any wild flowers he'd ever seen. Vanessa thought so too. And after all at that point in his life he beleived Vanessa deserved nothing but the best and Poppy's flowers were the best he'd ever seen. That's how the two began talking. When he complimented her amazing flowers and she proudly told him all she did to make her hard work so beautiful. And he always admired hard work. Back in his day it was VERY hard for a lady to get a successful career by themselves outside a maid, cook, teacher, or very few they were born in, and as a future leader his life was full of hard work to prepare him to run a country one day. Even when his days from Vanessa's obsession became hard, she was always able to make him smile with her spunky attitude, good advice, or just any of the small things he noticed her doing Vanessa would've never done. Poppy was kind and gave him the patience and space to be himself when vanessa couldn't. Sure they were both stubborn and spoke their minds all the time. But there was a big difference. With Poppy it was when she was often giving the hard truth and her honest opinions on things. Even when she gently tried to tell him the things Vanessa did was unacceptable, it was always her being honest with the intent to help. With Vanessa it was her always giving criticism and demands. </p><p> </p><p>Give her a expensive gift. "...I thought my prince could get me better than this. You're supposed to be pining for my love!" Give her flowers. "These are beautiful. But not as beautiful as me. You shouldn't be trying to compare me to small plants that will lose beauty." Do any lil itty bitty small thing she disapproved of. "Don't slouch over like that reading. Sit formal at all times or you'll ruin you're entire posture when you get older. Are you trying to grow a beard? Shave it. You look better without it. Don't thank the cook again. They are below us and should know their place. In the kitchen to serve ME. I thought you knew better than that!" And then their relationship grew into a casual convo every time he visited, to a good friendship, and then....well at least to him a one sided love. And then the very last conversation they ever had, his one last chance he ever had to tell her how he felt or to do something to save everyone, slapped him hard enough with the guilt to make him scream. All the shock and reality making his self twist into a tight not and suddenly being pulled loose letting it all out. But that wasn't the problem right now. Right now he had to solve a question. What does he do now? This was too early. Way, WAY too early for any talks or to even come up with a proper plan on how to even go about this. Where would he even start?....Well, he guessed he already had done it. When he first came back to his senses after seeing her, he was angry and frustrated. Was fate toying with him again? But then he looked at her and got a good sense it wasn't and just liked throwing the past in his face a lot. Once the notion of this really being Poppy came to him well....He.....MAY have gotten a little carried away with the sudden feeling of possession and needing to stake a claim to her. Especially when he now has her to himself it has a ...fullfilling feeling to it which almost mad him feel guilty in a way. But what was he gonna do? Let her walk away like that? Besides. This new deal benefitted them greatly now. He can ask her for small favors, maybe a talk...or something? he was still figuring that part out, and in return she gets his unlimited protection, immortality, and all the benefits of still owning her own soul. Which he's only ever done once ever before. So this works out greatly for the both of them. Hattie tilted her head at the sudden silent eternal monoluge of the ghost and tried waving a hand in front of his face to get his attention. It worked as he blinked and resumed his scowl at the small child.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh...A-Anyways, why did you think I could help?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because you're a grown up?...." She hummed. "Maybe Cooking Cat can help instead. She's a lady too."</p><p> </p><p>"HA! That cat couldn't even run a full lap around a house and not be gasping for air. 'Sides, Kid. Whatever she needs I can handle it, can't be hard. Mortal dilema is sorta what I'm an expert in by now. And I'm pretty sure I already handled any poor imminant danger by making her sign a contract."</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>.........</p><p> </p><p>..............</p><p> </p><p>..........................?!</p><p> </p><p>WHAMP!!</p><p> </p><p>"OW!!" His claws immediately snapped up to cover his face where an umbrella suddenly wacked him in the face and everyone looked up for a moment at the loud yelp from the ghost, except for Rough Patch who still laid there. The ghost hissed and stared back down at the angry little girl with a scowl that could scare himself. "KID!! WHAT THE ACTUALLY PECK-"</p><p> </p><p>"You stole her soul?!," she asked just loud enough for him to hear her.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately his face became one of shock when he jumped and slapped one of those clawed hands over her mouth and snapped his head back to the house. Some minions were still looking at him but Poppy seemed more interested in unsticking a small stick from her tangled hair than she was seeing a ghost argue with his adopted alien daughter. ....He turned back to her feeling Hattie struggle against his hand and he leaned close. "NO! I didn't steal her soul, Kid! I'm not completely heartless! I just.......Gave her the same contract you have that doesn't involve any life threatening plots or perils."......She suddenly looked confused. "Y'know! Protection against danger wise."</p><p> </p><p>......She blinked and tilted her head. A contract just like....hers? Then did that mean- Her blue eyes suddenly went wide as she looked at him in wonder. "Does this mean I get a big sister!?"</p><p> </p><p>He looked confused for a moment....before shaking his head. "No, Kid. Not adoption papers. I meant just...." What was the simplest way to explain this to a child? "I meant she signed a contract that means she'd be working for me, but nothing dangerous. And she's going to be very protected. Ok?"</p><p> </p><p>She stared at him a moment longer, but nodded and seemed to understand. "So...She's not family?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-.....Family?" </p><p> </p><p>Family......A family.....HIS family.  His head turned back to Poppy and how she was now bending down and letting Bow nicely help her clear any more stuck leaves and sticks from her long hair. She always had a natural way with kids. Almost a ...motherly way if he did say so. His yellow eyes widened as that thought hit him and bounced around over and over again in that head of his. Slowly his eyes looked back down towards Hattie who still looked confused at his actions. A family. He's always wanted one when he was alive. He and Vanessa had discussed a couple times what they would do once their wedding had come and gone. Children were almost always a topic Vanessa discussed and insisted on. If it was a girl she would be the most perfect princess who would take after her of course and she WOULD be named Victoria and if it was a boy she'd make sure he wouldn't make any mistakes in becoming the perfect King one day. Any slip ups he made were going to be made sure he didn't and he WOULD be called Charleston. Vanessa thinking back on it now, would've made a terrible mother, Poppy on the other hand......She'd would've made a great of a mother as she would've been a Queen. As the few times he had ever been back to that manor or the dreaded nursury, the what if's had crossed his mind a couple times especially back in the early days of being a ghost. What if they had had a child? Would they had been like him or her? But all those what ifs soon died out once he had actually aquired children of his very own at last. And made sure to securely put his claim to his new eternal fatherhood. But-.....What IF the girls had a mother figure in they're life? They could use one right? Surely Poppy could be better than that Cooking Cat and WAY more better than Vanessa could've ever been. And looking back at Hattie specifically, she did have almost the same shade of brown hair he had when he was alive, and blue eyes Like Poppy's. It was almost like she was a mini mix of the two......Yeah...YEAH!! Guess who just found out the new placement. This would work out great too! Poppy loved kids, and these two won over everyone eventually. </p><p> </p><p>"....Actually, Kid." That familiar fanged grin she knew came back to him. "She's a very new friend."</p><p> </p><p>"You know her?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-....Well no! And you're NOT allowed to tell her who I am! I mean who I was as a human! It's our little secret." He couldn't have this blown up in his face right now. </p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I said so, and because it'll help us solve her problem. You want me to help her get better right?" She nodded her head yes. "Well there you go. Just keep your yapper shut and let me handle it ok?" She nodded again. Of course he....wasn't sure how to handle how to go up to her and say 'Hey! You know that prince who secretly liked you a lot but too afraid to say it? No? Well that's me! Im the ghost who tricked you into signing a contract and possibly made you lose everything by Vanessa but life happens. Right?'....Yeah. no. He'd figure it out later. Much. MUCH later. He nodded back. "Good girl. Now why don't we go meet your new...'mom' figure?" He turned back towards the tree house and started towards it.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom?" Her face turned to one of wonder and curiousity again as she bounded after him again.</p><p> </p><p>"Well....Kinda. She's going to be more of a live in nanny. I had one of those when I was your age." He couldn't remember the name of his parents old Head Maid too well, just her friendly old face and that she took care of him when his parents were too busy. </p><p> </p><p>"What's a nanny?"</p><p> </p><p>"A babysitter," he clarified before turning his gaze back towards the home. A long shadow came over the two girls pulling the last few bits of debry out of her hair, but both looked up towards the giant ghost looming over them all and smiling that familiar fanged grin of him. "Alright. New employee. Are you ready for your first contracrual obligations as my newest servant?"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy Blinked up at him in shock. "N-Now?...So soon?"</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled. "Of course. But what better way than seeing if you made a good investment than by testing out the product early on?" He waved a hand at her skeptical look. "Look. You signed the contract, it's only fair I ask you to do one thing for me in return. It's not even that hard."</p><p> </p><p>....Poppy sighed and looked down. "I don't really have a choice, do I?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope! But relax. I'm giving you all the easy tasks compared to any and all of my previous mortal helpers!" He rubbed his hands together before smiling and putting his hands on Hattie's shoulders. "I want YOU....to help me take care of these two little troublemakers from now on." </p><p> </p><p>She blinked. "Excuse me."</p><p> </p><p>"They can basically take care of themselves with my help of course. They're practically invincible by now, running off all the time around this planet and my forest. But they could use an older woman's touch around the place. Cooking, stories, playing. Y'know the stuff a mother would do."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry. You want me to play the part of being their MOTHER," she asked almost feeling like laughing at the ridiculousness of the question.</p><p> </p><p>Yes he did. But of course instead he answered with, "No. I want you to basically help ME watch THEM. Like a nanny kinda."</p><p> </p><p>"Ha! You've gotta be kidding me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Does it LOOK like I'm joking around, Lady?" He absolutely wasn't. "Look. I was generous enough NOT to take your soul, take you under my wing, and if it wasn't for my slip up you probably wouldn't even be not frozen." Which was true in a sense. His mistake technically did unfreeze her. "So asking you to just help out can't be too far a stretch don't ya think?"</p><p> </p><p>She scowled again. "HEY!! Being a nanny wasn't in that resume!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well I can argue it IS since it didn't state what specific work I needed your help with. Just that you'd agree to help me out with, Lady. I run a whole haunted area of the land full of thousands of ghosts and undead creatures, deal with an annoying corpse at night time, and have to care for two girls in outer space or where ever they decide to go. Not to mention the trouble they cause, intruders in my woods, and hundreds of employees under my command. Please don't make me regret sparing and hiring you now. I can always change my mind." He was bluffing on the last part. He'd never do anything to hurt her especially now that he had her under his claws but the look on her face wasn't one of terror it was a deeper angrier glare.</p><p> </p><p>"I THOUGHT you said you were going to help ME! Not use me as your free nanny now!"</p><p> </p><p>"I AM! Who wouldn't want to be able to have a normal job after being frozen to death?!," he argued back.</p><p> </p><p>"You MADE me have no other choice to sign that pecking paper!! YOU PURPLE ONION VINE!!"</p><p> </p><p>"HEY!! I HAPPEN TO BE KING OF WHAT'S LEFT OF YOUR PAST PRECIOUS SUBCON, 'PRINCESS'!!" He shot back leaning down closer to her.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy dared to stand up and shove her face and scowl back at the ghost's. "OH!! EXCUSE ME 'YER MAJESTY'!" He mock bowed. "IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE I SHOULD DO?! HOW ABOUT TIDY UP THIS LIL HUT YOU GOT GOIN' ON?!"</p><p> </p><p>"HEY!! MY HOME IS THE BEST HOME ANY GHOST COULD EVER WANT!! YOU THINK IT'S EASY FOR A POWERFUL OVERLORD OF THE DEAD TO WATCH TWO LITTLE GIRLS WHO PESTER ME ALL THE TIME?!"</p><p>"THEN WHY ARE YOU COMPLAINING 'BOUT BEING THEIR FATHER?!"</p><p> </p><p>"I. AM. NOT!!! IT'S JUST HARD TO KEEP TRACK OF THEM ON THE JOB!!"</p><p> </p><p>"AN ALL POWERFUL SPIRIT CAN'T WATCH TWO LITTLE GIRLS?!"</p><p> </p><p>"HEY!! THEY'RE NOT ORDINARY KIDS I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW!! NOW STOP UNDERESTIMATING ME IN MY OWN HOME IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!! YOU.....YOU....ROSE HEAD!!"</p><p> </p><p>"OH REAL CREATIVE!! VINE BODIED!!"</p><p> </p><p>"UNGRATEFUL WOMAN!!"</p><p> </p><p>"JACK O LANTURN FACE!!"</p><p> </p><p>"DOTTED FACE!!"</p><p> </p><p>Hattie gave a deadpanned look as the two continued their petty arguement and Bow blinked in her direction before slowly putting Rough Patch down and getting up to walk over to her. The two little girls watched the two keep going at it like an old married couple for a moment, the minions watching in confusion just as much as Bow. Poppy didn't look afraid of him at all. Even arguing with him with an equal temper. Snatcher honestly....Didn't look enraged like he usually would have been if a total stranger who signed a contract with him had been fighting about duties he wanted them to perform. He just looked....average person annoyed, like two siblings or friends having a small argument over something useless. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh....What's happening?," Bow asked Hattie without looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>"I think no one here is a grown up anymore," Hattie replied flatly still watching the adults argue. </p><p> </p><p>"ALRIGHT!! WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK WOULD BE QUALIFIED AS 'HELP' FROM ME TO YOU?!," Snatcher asked finally wanting to end this pointless argument.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy actually stopped for a moment....Looking at him for a long time in silent thought at his words. What.....What DID she want help with really? She was lost. Both literally and thoughtfully as she still blankly stared at him thinking........What DID she want help with? She couldn't...She couldn't get anything back at all, and what was a dead person going to help her with anyways? From what she knew from what they said to her, all she got excited over was the fact there was someone in her situation...Ok. Maybe not exactly her situation persay, but similar at least. She was dead for crying out loud and now she's living basically a wild story some toddler thought up of.  The quiet thinking seemed to catch Snatcher's attention as his scowl slowly by surely softened and watched as her's became even more unsure and deep in thought. He HAD helped her....Sure took a 'little' trickery, but it all worked out in the end. But he guessed like him when he first died, she was more than just lost-</p><p> </p><p>"I......I don't know," she finally answered in just above a whisper. Looking back up to him with an almost panicked face. "......I really don't know."</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher stared at her, a pang of worry and something else flashed across his face and through his shadowed body. All too familiar a situation and feelings. So it was kinda surprising to everyone when he lowered himself to not loom over her, but to look her in the eyes. As if she was an equal. A calm look over his face now and the angry aura from earlier disappearing as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey. I can understand that. Believe it or not you're not the only one who's gone through that kind of thing....I'm certainly no stranger to feeling like that. In fact it took me forever literally just to realize my place after I got lost," he spoke in a calm and steady voice to her. MAking the minions and girls around him give each other confused looks.</p><p> </p><p>"B-But.....H-HOW did you do that?!," she demanded glaring back at him again, "I w-wanted HELP!! Not a job-''</p><p> </p><p>"Lady-.....Poppy. Do you mind if I call you that? I think I would like it better if I did. Make it easier to talk for the both of us." She definately stared at him with 100% surprise now....to which he sighed and reached a hand up to rub his safe. Sentimentality REALLY wasn't his best side. "Ok. To make it in mushier terms..I DO want to help you ok. Believe it or not I do and I have my reasons. But you gotta know I can't change the past no matter what. Trust me I have TRIED and look where that got me. Stuck fused with a mushy corpse and having to lead a whole bunch of strangers through the forest like a tour guide." he glanced at her confusion again. "Uh..B-But that's not important. The important thing is that I can't change or fix anything that's already happened alright? I can't send you back. I can't give you anything from your old life......And I can't change what happened to you." Her face dropped and eyes widened even more- "But, I can help make the future easier and help you with whatever you need to settle down with alright? But you got to understand that it's NOT just going to be with a snap of my fingers. I know, I've experienced it for hundreds of years. Just know that...You're not going to be alone in any of this alright?" He without thinking offered out a clawed hand to her with a small smile. "Do you trust me?"</p><p> </p><p>She still stared at him, and for a long moment no one said anything. The girls and minions were looking on in surprised wonder at the caring tone and meaning of the words that flowed out of the giant ghost's mouth, but no one made any more to do or say anything in fear of the quiet being shattered. It took a moment for anyone to react, but a bit reluctantly the red haired woman's shaking hand reached over and settled inself into the larger purple claws that came around her. ....Huh. Weird. She would've thought a ghost would've felt cold as stone, but instead he felt warm but not too hot either. Kinda like a crisp fall evening. Either way it wasn't what she was expecting when she allowed her bare skinned hand to hold his, and he felt...Oddly soft as well. Almost how a peach felt. Maybe he had fire inside of him keeping his being warm? Possible. His eyes and the inside of his mouth glowed as he spoke. But she wasn't too sure with ghosts since she never was one.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy hiccuped again and reached a hand up to wipe at her eyes to get herself to stop crying before she started crying again for the third time in a span of hours. She still didn't know what time of day it was. "Y-Yeah...Ok?" Her voice came out soft and meek. And a little shaky too indicating she wasn't trying to cry and Snatcher quickly caught onto that. Seeing two little girls do a similar thing once.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey. You know...I-It's alright to cry. Happens to everyone at some point right?" That got a small huff of a chuckle out of her and his smile (which he still didn't know he had) got wider....When a thought hit him with the speed and force of a meteor. "Hey! I know what can help a  little bit. Y-You like flowers right? "</p><p> </p><p>".....H-How do you know that?"</p><p> </p><p>He had a flash of panic fly over his face for a moment before he coughed and shrugged. "You said you had a flower stand before Vanessa sent her goons to take you right? O-Obviously you must've liked growing things then. Or at least flowers."</p><p> </p><p>"O-Oh. Yeah. That makes sense." </p><p> </p><p>he sighed. Close call. But went back to that small smile. "Look. If you don't want to look after a stranger's kids I get that, but all I'm asking is a little help in return. And who knows. Maybe starting with something simple like this will help you settle down and get your thoughts together. Y'know. Something small then work our ways up to where we think would be the best action for you. Alright?"</p><p> </p><p>She still stood there for a moment, before sniffing and nodding her head again. "'Aight. Sounds nice."</p><p> </p><p>"There. See. Don't worry about anything. As long as I'm around there's not going to be any misfortune to you. I can promise that." He stopped when he felt a tug on his tail and turned around. "Hm? Oh. It's you." Hattie stared up at him with a confused look. "Well what's that face for?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you feeling ok? You're acting kinda funny...."</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?!" His hand was removed from hers as he stared down at the girl. "I-I'M PERFECTLY FINE!! I WAS JUST HAVING A BUSINESS TALK WITH MY NEWEST EMPOLYEE!! THAT'S ALL!!" He crossed his arms before looking back to all the minions surrounding him. "Well?! Don't just stand there! Back to your posts!"</p><p> </p><p>The minions immediately did as their leader ordered and jumped and scrambled in all directions from his scowl. Poppy blinked again and looked at the still deadpanned child staring up at the ghost. "Is ....Is he always like this?"</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head. "No. Usually he's more cranky. But maybe he hit his head too hard doing that weird crawl with human legs."</p><p> </p><p>In an instant Snatcher snapped to her. "HEY!! YOU AGREED NOT TO MENTION THAT AGAIN!!" She stuck her tongue out at him and he grumbled before nudging her with his tail. "Well....Go take her home or something. I have some...business to take care off." Or more like to plant as he turned his head around to look in the direction of the Subcon Village. </p><p> </p><p>Poppy blinked up at him. "Wait. You're leaving me? Now? So soon after I just got here?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," he stated bluntly. "I got something in mind to help you, but I can't risk you all running around while I'm trying to conduct business. "</p><p> </p><p>She laughed unbelieving. "Unbelievable! What am I supposed to do in the mean time?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. See the ship? Have the girls show you around, I have to work."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy still stared unbeliving before Bow smiled and grabbed her hand. "It's ok. He can be really.....um...Straightforward, but whenever Snatcher has an idea it USUALLY works. He doesn't like it when everyone interrupts him." A small tug to her hand made Poppy stumble a bit as Bow happily pulled her away from the ghostly home. "Come on! I can't wait to show you the Metro room!"</p><p> </p><p>"The what?"</p><p> </p><p>Hattie still stared at the leaving ghost with a raised brow at his strange behavior and hummed...Before shrugging it off for now and turning to bound after the other two girls. Oh, well. Snatcher was probably just having the mood swings as he called them. Grown ups were so weird.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Subcon's State</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(All the things in the Sucon Forest are shown in the video above and if you want to see them just skim through the video here. This is also going on my headcannon that all the ruins and houses were remains of the town near Vanessa's manor. Skip to 27:14 in the video for the fountain, 30:37 for the town hall(A.K.A where the giant shattered time piece was), and 31:30 for the old cafe area. These are just my headcannons tho that they're the remains of the original village from the Subcon storybook. The giant grave stone can be seen at 26:14.)</p><p>The video</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=68p19wzt2OM&amp;list=LL&amp;index=11&amp;t=0s</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Back to the ship?"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy had questioned the little girl who happily pulled her along and nodded with a hum to her question. Snatcher had told her to take Poppy back to the ship and Bow didn't want to make the ghost any more cranky than he seemed, Hattie trotted behind to catch up to the two girls as Bow continued to happily walk happily holding her hand like the responsible child she was. Poppy however was not very enthusiastic about being teleported AGAIN to the ship, but luckily Hattie had the most brilliant of brilliant ideas for space travel with a grown up. Which is why she was so proud when she grabbed Poppy's hand and started to lead her over to a small clearing in front of them. The thick fog in Snatcher's Forest is kinda tricky but there was the Subcon Village that provided a strong signal from their umbrellas to one of her telescopes. All she had to do was for both of them to hold onto Poppy and with their combined power they should be able to- Both kids stopped when Poppy stopped at the very edge of the long, black thorn vine that lead to the infamous ghost's home and suddenly stared straight ahead. Any subconite or dweller that wasn't scared off by Snatcher's yelling to go back to their posts was still staring in their direction. </p><p> </p><p>".....Ms. Poppy?," Hattie asked quietly tugging on her still semi soaked dress. "Do you need help getting down? It's ok. We can help you."</p><p> </p><p>She didn't respond and instead still stared straight ahead in front of them at the dirt path that lead to and from Snatcher's tree. The old metal fencing(or what was left of it) on either side of the road creaked with tiny groans as the wind blew, pushing around a little bit of her hair and clothes around. Some of the leaves on the dead trees rustled along with it and a few orange-red ones fell and wobbled past her towards the ground- She jumped when a pair of his minions giggled mischief like and ran down the dirt road. Their child like laughter echoing throughout the forest and into the fog as they soon disappeared from sight somewhere beyond the foggy path. A leaf suddenly fell on her face blocking her view from the weird world for a moment and instead welcoming her to a new brighter one from her memory. Of people with their horses and wagons with goods, or just plain walking down the road minding they're own business. She'd often take this road back and forth with suppilies to her stand and small house outside of town, two little children would always run up and down the road wearing those goofy play masks back and forth. Right by the entrance to the town where there was a gigantic tree planted by the founder of the town himself to grow along with the town itself. Quite poetic. It was the biggest tree she had ever seen, and admired the oak in all it's glory-</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the memory of smiling people, and beautiful greenery came it went as Poppy scrambled at her face to push the leaf off. Blue eyes blinking and lungs panting as she once again was faced with the sight of the gloomy haunted forest before her and the two little girls who were confused and slightly worried staring up at her still. The reality and memory hitting her so hard that Poppy nearly fell off the giant thorn and would've fallen on her face if the two girls hadn't grabbed onto the back of her dress and pulled her back to her feet thankfully. She wobbled a little but stood straight up again and blinked. Looking around back at the tree home of the ghost and blinking at it....before her head turned towards around the tree and in a different direction from the fence surrounding it. </p><p> </p><p>"Ms. Poppy. Be careful!"........When neither children got a response from her they gave each other looks before Bow gently tugged on her dress to get her attention. "Ms Poppy, are you ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"....I know this place." She looked down in thought for a moment hand shaking before pointng in the direction of Snatcher's home. "T-The Great Oak was here! W-Which means in that direction would be-..."</p><p> </p><p>She pointed into the forest and both girls looked in that direction still confused, but neither had time to react before the older lady suddenly moved along the giant thorn vine connected to the tree and jumped off it. An adreneline rush to her body as she ran around the home and towards the other side of it. The girls yelped and ran after her as she started off to who knows where. Unfortunately it didn't stop her from running up to the wooden fence near it and hopping over the posts. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh...Boss?" One of the minions tapped at his tail making the giant ghost hum and turn his head around. The minion nervously pointed towards the home and his yellow eyes looked in that direction just in time to see two little figures jumping the wooden fence before disappearing into the woods east of the home and he instantly scowled.</p><p> </p><p>"What the peck are they doing now?"</p><p> </p><p>The woods of dead trees and fog meant nothing to her anymore as she hoped the fence and began running in the direction that felt so familiar to her. The girls right on her tail calling out for her to come back, but the rush of knowing this was-...It HAD to have been here once. The old dirt path was no where in sight as she ran but that didn't stop her heart from pumping as she did so. She barely even noticed more of those colorful worm ghosts floating around or the occasional minion peeping surprised to see her if they haven't seen her already from the small meeting at Snatcher's home. Finally stopping, she heaved as she looked around the forested area, hands coming up to push messy, dirty red hair from her face for better veiwing. The gloomy purple aura and the dead trees gave her no familiar feeling at all and now..... The pale woman dropped her arms seeing nothing but dead cursed woods around her. The girls finally catching up and stopping next to her annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Hattie being the first to grab at her dress again. "Hey! Have you gone bananas!? I'm already in big trouble for dropping you! Snatcher's going to be more grumpy now!"</p><p> </p><p>"I-...It was here!" Poppy looked down at the ground and let go of her bangs that flopped back into place, as she stomped. "It was RIGHT here!"</p><p> </p><p>"What was?," Bow asked confused.</p><p> </p><p> But Poppy just started forward again looking around at the grey-green grass and started walking forward again, looking....SEARCHING for something unfamiliar to the children trailing behind her looking worried and confused as to what exactly she was doing but she knew what she was looking for....And a small gasp escaped her when she saw it. Or more like the beginnings of it. Shuffling her feet around in the dirt she finally saw the beginnings of flat, worn out stone that wouldn't be noticed by anyone if you weren't looking for it specifically. The thousand years were not kind to whatever structure was left here, but she knew what it was. The start where the now long gone dirt road would've turned into cobblestone leading into the village ...Which meant that..Poppy's eyes widened and she started forward again and this time keeping her eyes down and tapping her feet along as she walked revealing more and more flat rocks hidden under moss, grass, and dirt from years and years of wild life taking over. The girls following behind seeming to understand now that the path was starting to have a little more give way and more bricks were starting to show through the dirt until an old ancient pathway finally gave way to only a few cobblestones at a time here and there and the three of them were walking along what looked like a stone path long forgotten and slowly being chipped away by the elements...Which was EXACTLY what poppy was looking for. Her eyes widened in wonder as she know walked clearly on the path, staring down at the cracked and badly worn n uneven cobblestones with grass poking out from all the cracks. If she remembered right, this path lead to the center of town. And around that was all kinds of houses and mini pathways between them. </p><p> </p><p>"Where are we going?," Bow asked still following behind the older woman and looking to Hattie who shrugged. </p><p> </p><p>"The town's square!,'' she replied the child almost excited as she finally looked up from the road.....And stopped. The girls stopping by her heels and looking at her as she stared straight ahead before looking there too. Before them was an old archway that looked like it was the beginning of some ruins of some ancient civilization.  In the slightly foggy surroundings she could see more and more half stone remains, black against the grey and purple. Now getting a look at her new surroundings away from the foggy swamp area, she could clearly see MORE of those many dead trees and gigantic black thorn vines everywhere. Above the archway was two pillars with those beautiful statues of winged people she knew the lovely town had, but these statues didn't even have any heads, giving them a  much more menacing appearance. Right behind the archway was the actual road. Still very very broken, but it was more intack than the path she had been following, and beyond she could faintly see more ruins with stone remains of buildings. She still stood there as a breeze took through again moving what hair and parts of her dress wasn't still damps making her shiver. But the two girls didn't seem fazed at all being there before and looking around at the forest surrounding them, utterly confused as to what they were supposed to be looking at exactly but when Poppy slowly began to move forward again they blinked in surprise but followed her none the less as she neared the archway. It loomed over her the closer she approuched it and her body sucked in a breath she didn't know she needed when the shadow of the arch crossed over her slowly walking form.  The beheaded statues glaring down at her silently as she passed, and stepped onto the path(or what was left of it and began forward. Hattie gave a scowl up to the behead statues as they passed, grip on her trusty umbrella becoming stronger as they passed just in case one of them decided to be a peckneck and chase them. She'd have to fend them off again if that happened. The stacked up old rotting houses and ruins of large stone buildings formed more and more as the further they walked in. Their footsteps echoing around them as they still walked, and Poppy looked around at all the old ruins of what once was houses. Bright, colorful houses and small businesses. All with happy people and their children running in and out all day wearing silly masks playing pretend while the parents and older folk ran the village as usual. The statues bringing joy with their smiling faces and having heads. As they went deeper, Poppy spotted some of the statues that still had heads thank goodness. So not all of them were in that state, but didn't notice Hattie glaring at any she passed until she froze. The end of the path laid ahead of them and ended right before some large stone ruins. Oh. Hattie recognized this place for sure. There was a time rift here she had to fix once and the place she met Timmy. The breeze still ever present blew a few leaves towards the ground where she was standing and Poppy watched as they blew passed her. Blue eyes lazily watching as they fluttered over towards a pretty strange sight that made her blink- "DAH!!" Something snagged the back of her dress as she began forward again and a quick turn of her head confirmed it to be both the girls yanking her back as if her life depended on it. "What in tarnation are you two doing?!"</p><p> </p><p>Bow was the first to speak with a worried voice. "Please don't go that way!,'' she pleaded with big eyes, "The mean statue will get you!"</p><p> </p><p>"What statue?"</p><p> </p><p>Hattie pointed her umbrella at a headless statue that was right next to the path up ahead of them. "THAT statue! No head means it's dangerous! It's cursed and it's gonna chase you if you get too close!"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy immediately looked to where the girl was pointing and stopped. Yes there was a headless statue right there a mere inches away from the path, but it was what was right BEHIND the statue that got her attention. One being that there was a magical blue, glowing cello in the middle of what looked like used to be stone floor, the roof and walls of the building already wasted away. Only leaving a few giant bricks. .....Giant oak walls suddenly clouded her mind. A small cozy place, where any one and everyone could go in and have a small break while reading away by the fireplace- </p><p> </p><p>"OOF!!" Both girls fell flat on their stomachs as she once again rushed forward, forgetting about the small children behind her for a moment in favor of running the rest of the way down the path and making a break for the faint glow of magical blue cello's and a burning fireplace. "HEY!! THAT WASN'T COOL!!" Hattie's shouting did nothing as the two got up and ran after her again more annoyed. Passing the statue, Hattie gave a stink eye at and one of her famous raspberries as it thankfully remained unmoving there as it should be if it didn't want to face her umbrella's wrath! She was grumpy enough as it was as she caught up with Bow and Poppy finally who was currently staring in wonder at the glowing blue cello, right next to the glowing Blue table and chairs. As if she was seeing another ghost. </p><p> </p><p>....Poppy's eyes widened in wonder before the older woman, against her better nature, reached a shaking hand out and place in right onto the table, letting out a small gasp when her hand didn't go through. She was expecting to go right through the ghostly looking thing but didn't. It felt cool like an almost ice cube. "W-What is this?...Wait a minute." She suddenly snapped behind her at the old fireplace who for some reason was burning with a regular orange fire. Next to it was a couple logs presumably for the fire, an old chest, a small pot with two old umbrellas, and some time of random painting on a tree right behind some of the old giant bricks. Where shiny oak walls used to be and her eyes widened. "This...The library!" Her eyes went back towards the direction of the statue. A shelf with old books, too worn out to ever read again laying there and a long destroyed grandfather clock no longer ticking. But it was clear as day as to where she was standing right now. Yes. The library was the first business down the west path of the Great Oak Tree when you first enter the village. It was a pretty small business but the village was pretty small so it makes sense. And that means next to it was the school house and a little ways from that was the town hall.  She looked in the direction of the once cute and small stone school house. Nothing but a stone skeleton of pillars and a single rusty lanturn swinging in the breeze from above one of them. All gone. </p><p> </p><p>"A library?," Hattie looked confused at her again like she sprouted a pair of antlers, "This is where Timmy likes to hang out. Hmm...Haven't seen him yet. I wonder where he is now?"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy didn't pay attention to whomever 'Timmy' was, just pointed at the remains of the old building. "Yes it is...Or at least it was. T-This was a library. A-And that was a school house and over there-...." She stopped pointing in a direction the girls looked. Giant ruins of what was unboutedly large building remained surrounded by the remains of a metal fence around it as she silently stared at it for a good long silent moment. "....The town hall. The mayor lived there. A descendant of the founder you know."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I know that place! I fixed a time rift there once!"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy still didn't pay attention. Instead she looked down almost back the way they came but at an angle...There used to be another path here that branched off down the way there towards the village square where most of the homes were...and her stand. Without thinking she began walking in that direction. Mind almost blank and going on second nature. Not paying attention to anything the girls were saying now as she blankly walked and just walked. Past dead trees and their mossy branches. Past more ruins and cracked statues. More fog and more ghosts curiously watching as they walked by. The only thing her blank mind registered at the moment was the couple of graves she saw. The girls only getting more annoyed and confused as she kept on walking-</p><p> </p><p>And walking.</p><p> </p><p>And walking.</p><p> </p><p>And WALKING!!</p><p> </p><p>The air around them had started to become slightly harder as they neared the burning constantly smoking  part of the woods where they really shouldn't be. The embers lit up partially this part of the fog as she continued to walk. The smell of ash and burning plants filling the breeze. Until they all came across a different set of ruins the girls had also seen before. Poppy suddenly stopped....looking up at the large stone monument that was once proudly taken care of. Now only remained a said reminder of what once was, lit by a couple old lanturns on the ground near it's base and the burning woods a few yards away from them. At least the breezes were a little better than the cold ones now.</p><p> </p><p>"The Founder's resting place," she mumbled before starting to walk again. Looking forward at the ruins that laid ahead of them. By now the girls gave each other a look before starting to walk behind her. By now a few curious subconites and dwellers had started gathering around and following curiously as the three walked on and on throughout the forest as Poppy still walked and walked. It wasn't long until they all found themselves in front of what was the town square. there was nothing left barely. A couple old ruins of the buildings that surrounded the giant grand fountain in the town square were gone minus some old ruins that were bourded up with rotting wooden planks, have rusty fencing, road all but gone, and some plants here and there. The once proud fountain itself all dried up and just sitting there like some poor excuse for a statue. Yet another headless statue standing in the middle of it. Once it had beautiful crystal clear water running all through it. Now it was nothing but a sorry waste of stone. "...What ever happened to this place?" She asked herself just loud enough for only her to hear, walking up towards the fountain as the two girls looked to each other and began talking again but her mind didn't register what. As she walked up to the fountain's remains cracked and belittled. .....And placing a hand on it. It was rough and cold as she expected and devoid of like. Running along all those cracks formed from years of weathering away and sighed. "He was right...I-It's all gone."</p><p> </p><p>A small sniff came out followed by her closing her eyes to keep any tears inside and her body shook slightly. The Snatcher was right. The home she knew really wasn't here anymore and she would never be able to get it back...Unfortunately her grief prevented her from hearing the upcoming danger ahead. But Hattie sure saw it when the stone menace dropped from the top of the fountain with a thud and turned it's headless body towards Poppy as the little girl's eyes widened in horror.</p><p> </p><p>"MISS POPPY RUN!!"</p><p> </p><p>A shadow loomed over the woman and she looked behind her, blue eyes going small at the sight of the headless stone monster reaching towards her out of some nightmare. A shriek louder than anything they ever heard before tore through the forest as the red hair woman made a run for it in the opposite direction fear and adreniline pumping through her veins as she ran away from the terrible thing that gave chase to it's prey. The girls screaming something after them as they too gave chase after them. The absolute feeling of looming dread and fear fueled the horrofied woman as she ran through the woods as fast and as far as possible but one look over her shoulders gave her a tiny scream again when she realized it was still right behind her and grabbed at her with it's cold stone hand. Barely missing her hair with every grab. Turning back in front of her breathing heavily and making a sharp turn to try and shake it off. Slipping on a few leaves and falling to half a knee but managed to straighten back up and keep running but unfortunately didn't shake the statue. Running and breathing the cool air into her burning lungs from the amount of heavy breathing the adrenaline caused. Feet thumping against the ground to where she could hear her own footsteps, and the heavy footsteps of the stone monster behind her. </p><p> </p><p>"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU PECK NECK REJECT!!!," Hattie shouted at the statue one hand on her hat and the other swinging the umbrella at the statue's heels. </p><p> </p><p>"RUN MS POPPY!! DON'T LOOK BACK!!," Bow yelled unhelpfully behind them.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy could only whimper as she still ran with fear of whatever that statue would do to her on her tail. What was she supposed to do?! She couldn't think straight right now with her mind so focused on running away and now dying.</p><p> </p><p>"GRAB THE NOOSE?!"</p><p> </p><p>"THE WHAT?!," her scared self screeched out not daring to look behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Hattie pointed her umbrella ahead of them. "THE ROPE WITH THE SHINY BLUE ROCKS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!! GRAB IT QUICK!!" </p><p> </p><p>In her panicked mind she looked for blue rope and her mind did see a rope with blue crystals jutting out from it attatched to a tree. She didn't recognize it as any noose in this state. Only the though that maybe she could climb it and get away crossed her mind. Which is why when she oh so desperately reached her hands out for it and eventually grabbed it, heart hammering against her ribcage, she shrieked again when the thing suddenly clamped down onto her wrist and up, up, up she went. The girls stopping on their heels and watching the grown woman dangle up in the middle of the air wriggling around like a worm on a hook before looking down and gasping from the height. Other hand immediately clamping around the rope spun around her wrist. She must've easily been twenty or more pecking feet above the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"And up we go~," a deep voice cooed but she barely paid attention to it still gasping for air and staring at the ground in fear. The two children were  standing a few yards away from the statue, Hattie glaring and Bow looking worried as it circled where Poppy was hanging a few times before changing direction and running a different way. They all watched as it ran back off towards the fountain area and once it disappeared within the ruins Poppy felt a small wave of relief wash over her. But just barely. She was still high up in the air!!! " Why hello there.~ You look....new around here.~" The same deep voiced cooed out which snapped her attention back up and around the area fear still present on her face. "You know." Blue crystals on the rope glowed like magic as the deep voice echoed out through the air. "I haven't seen a solid neck like yours for a long time.~"</p><p> </p><p>......That was all it took. Another shriek cut through the air and soon enough she was thrashing and pulling at the thing like a mad man to let her go like a monster did catch her.</p><p> </p><p>"Be careful now.~ I don't want to see you meet a miserable end anywhere.~ ....But with me.~ Take it easy my friend.~"</p><p> </p><p>"LET ME GO!! SOMEONE GET ME THE PECK DOWN RIGHT NOW!! HELP ME!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down! We'll get you down promise!," Bow shouted up trying to calm down the raging woman clawing at her clutched hand despite the danger she was in.  </p><p>The blue crystals were digging into her skin and scraping it. She was going to have one heck of a rope burn after this but she didn't care as long as she got away and to the safety of the ground below. Which would surely hurt but there was no PECKING way she was staying here like this! She wanted OUT of this nightmare fueled forest! To run and never look back! Nothing was here but bad things to hurt her and lost memories. Tears started to water in her eyes as Poppy's throat clenched and it was becoming hard to breath with that and her heart hammering and lungs forcing air past that clenched throat of her-</p><p> </p><p>"Are you done?," a raspy voice asked her which made her completely stop and open her eyes to meet glowing yellow ones just a few inches away from her face. the giant ghost was scowling at her with crossed arms raising a brow at her situation before groaning and shaking his head. "I leave for less than a minute and you run off like an idiot in a dangerous forest where you can get hurt? Did you even listen to me at all?"</p><p> </p><p>.....She choked and a couple tears fell down her cheeks. "I-Im sorry! Really I am! J-Just p-please help me!"</p><p> </p><p>...Snatcher's face fell seeing her cry like that but sighed and uncrossed his arms  to grab her. "Fine. But maybe now you'll listen." Her body was gently lifted into an almost bridal style as he lifted her up relieving most of the strain on her wrist as he glared down the noose. "Let her go before I burn you into nothing but ashes!"</p><p> </p><p>Instantly like Magic, the grip on her wrist went away and she wretched her hand to her clutching it to her chest as she stared at the receeding rope. "I'm always here for you, Sir.~"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I'm sure you are." His gaze softened as he looked back to her. "Hey. Are you alright?" She didn't answer. Instead staring down to her wrist which had a mark where the rope dug into her tightly and a few scrapes like she suspected. Making him hum. "You'll be fine. Just put some ice on it and you'll be fine in a few hours."</p><p> </p><p>"You can grab onto me whenever you'd like, as long as I get a glimpse of that neck of yours.~"</p><p> </p><p>"PECK OFF!!" Snatcher yelled at the rope as Poppy curled in on herself and leaned more into his hold as he glared at the rope while sinking down towards the ground......Huh. Funny. Why did this situation feel familiar? Snatcher was looking at her with a soft expression as he lowered near the ground, dipping himself down once he got close enough to softly place the panting woman onto the soft ground making her flinch at the sudden action of solid under her body again. Then leaning back up to recross his arms as the girls ran on over to make sure she was ok. By now the small crowd of minions looked around at her having followed their leader over to her to watch the ruckus. "Well....I hope you're satisfied now from your little adventure."</p><p> </p><p>.....The shaking woman weakly pointed back upwards. "That-...It-.....T-TALKING ROPE!! MOSTER STATUE!!.....NO HEAD!!"</p><p> </p><p>...Snatcher looked over to the girls for an explaination and Bow pointed towards the fountain ruins. "The..statue chased her."</p><p> </p><p>He groaned and reached up to punch the area on his face where a nose would've been if he still had one. "Out of all the stupid-...Fine. You know what?" He held up his claws. "It's fine. Let this be a teaching moment for all of you. And what have we learnt today?"</p><p> </p><p>"...Uh....Keep Poppy away from statues?"</p><p> </p><p>"No!...Well, yes. But it's actually keep away from dangerous cursed objects." His gaze went back to the woman still having a moment on the ground clutching her chest and staring up at him and sighed. "Now do you see? There's nothing left of your old home. But us." His claws gestured to the surrounding minions and himself. "We're all that's left and you should accept that's how it is now before you get hurt. Believe me the sooner you do the sooner everything starts to get better for you. Kids. Take her home now."</p><p> </p><p>The girls didn't question the spook as he watched them struggle to get her on her wobbly legs and pushed towards an open clearing much better suited for a signal to the telescopes as Snatcher silently watched them take her away with a slightly soft frown. He knew all too well the panic and need to see for himself what was destroyed before he came to terms with anything right after his death.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Boss?" One of the minions gave him a curious look. "Wasn't that a little harsh?"</p><p> </p><p>"......No. The sooner she accepts things the better. Everyone back to your post. I have business to take care of."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Poppy's Spaceship Tour And Meeting Cooking Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Warning: Poppy cries near the end.)</p><p>The pour woman was shaking all the way to the small clearing looking around her with newfound fear as she did so from the scare. But at least now they could take off and get her to a warmer place with food now....Or at least they would've if Bow hadn't grabbed her hand and jumped when Poppy flinched and yanked her hand away from the girl. The poor flesh still tender and sore from the rope suddenly yanking her up. She gave the girls an apologetic look and it occured to Hattie they couldn't teleport her together now if they couldn't hold her hands. Not to mention she was shaking and she didn't want to risk accidentally letting her go in the middle of teleportation again. So what did she usually do in these kind of situations? Go back and bother Snatcher for help of course! The purple ghost was NOT happy when the small girl yanked on his tail and told him about their situation. PECK NAB IT!! Couldn't he get one moment of peace around here?....Then again, it was rather responsible of her to come to him instead of trying something reckless with Poppy, and he didn't really want a repeat of Poppy crashlanding from space somewhere. She was VERY lucky the first time as it was. So, that's how the ghost was talked into coming over and transporting all four of them back to the ship. Wasn't anything like Poppy expected at all. Much to Poppy's still shocked state, he held the girls in one arm while grabbing her good arm in the other and asked her to close her eyes while the spell took place to keep her from freaking out anymore than she already had to which she gladly did so. Curling into him and pressing her face into the fluff around his shoulders. The movement made him stop and stare for a moment...before he cleared his throat and looked away slightly flustered. The teleporting worked as quickly as any other time he did it. Purple energy completely took over the world around them like the many times he's done this before and swallowed them all whole. He's donw this plenty of times before teleporting himself places or taking the girls home against his will when they fell asleep in his forest. But what was one more trip anyways? Especially since it'd help ease the nerves of his beloved-...beloved FRIEND. Just friend. One moment of dark black-purple later the four of them ended up inside of the kid's ship. The control room to be more precise. The controls to the ship were there as well as her Tv and the giant vault of those menacing time pieces.So imagine Poppy's surprise when she reopened her eyes and blinked at the foreign home to her. But was put back down on the ground by Snatcher again before the spook mumbles something about wanting to take a break and to not be bothered again as he gave a firm look at the girls.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay HERE and do NOT bother me again unless it's actually a real emergency until I say so. I mean it." </p><p> </p><p>"AH! But why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because Im the pecking adult! That's why!" Was all he said before purple energy oozed from his being like living fog and wrapped itself around him. Poppy watching in almost horror as it shrank in size until it was either too small to see or actually disppeared from the ship entirely. </p><p> </p><p>Well.....That was a fast one way trip wasn't it? She was just SO so glad to be out of that nightmare forest she was happy to welcome this.....Space ship. Where was she in here anyways? Looking around she found herself sitting upon a giant pink round rug and a the rest of the floor was covered in green carpeting. Around her were all kinds of strange gadgets and gizmos she'd never seen before. Looking over she was the strangest thing. A child's toy train set and landscape. The cute little engine was making circles around some plastic mountains, a few mountains, and fake plants.  WHich for some reason was on a giant metal pillar and blocked off by rope and pillars. An odd television set sat in the corner where a puppy wearing overralls was trotting across the screen. ....She blinked and looked over to her other side where another similar pillar was there but it had some kind of plush??.......Something. It was a hamburger but she didn't know what the heck that was. Beyond that was brick like walls a yellow thing sticking out of the wall, and a couple doors here and there- </p><p> </p><p>"oW!"</p><p> </p><p>Something poked against her foot and she looked down. Immediately a small spooked squeal came out of the woman and she scrambeld back and onto her feet as she stared down the little roomba as it continued to just sweet harmlessly past her. But the woman had never seen a robot vacum so her fear was understandable as she pointed at it.</p><p> </p><p>"W-W-WHAT IS THAT CREATURE!?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's ok. He's perfectly safe." Hattie smiled at Rumbi as he harmlessly swept past them towards the ramp near the far wall.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't look convinced but silently watched him sweep away before looking around her more...before slowly looking behind her to the gigantic windows behind her. And. Her. Jaw. DROPPED!!  As she looked out the giant windows,  she could seethe darkened purple land of Snatcher's forest and A giant chunk of white which was vanessa's frozen abyss of the planet. Placing a cold hand to the cool glass and watching as it slowly ticked by and just....watched it. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of thousands of stars twinkling....The world! Her world! It was right there! Big, bold and wonderful! The round planet seemed to have an aura of it's own and glowed perfectly. The perfect gentle blue of the sea, the bright tan yellows of the desert. Many islands. The highest mountains surrounded by pure white clouds even looked as if she could reach out and grasp it almost. It was so much more peaceful and beautiful looking when she wasn't falling through space that was. A sense of being so small came over her and she let out a shaky sigh as she did so.  So this was really reality huh? </p><p> </p><p>"It's pretty isn't it?," Bow asked walking up next to her and smiling down at the world too and pointing at one small place on the planet. "That's Nyakuza City! I used to live there."</p><p> </p><p>".....Yeah. I-I heard about the Nyakuza Kingdom," Poppy stated softly, "It was supposed to be inhabited by a whole race of cat people."</p><p> </p><p>"It is!" Bow smiled brightly at her that she knew that. "Kitties are the best! They're so soft, and fluffy and really, really cute!!"</p><p> </p><p>Despite herself, Poppy smiled at the cute smile the little girl had on her face. Children always had the ability to make her smile with their adorable nature and innocence. It was just to precious, turning back to the window and staring out she sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. She was really feeling .......confused? Right now. There were too many emotions going through her right now and not enough of it was ok..She didn't have a feeling of being ok. Not after what just happened. She looked back to her slightly scrapped arm. She guessed that's what she got after not listening to a ghost's warnings-</p><p> </p><p>"ACHOO!" Bow flinched and looked up to Poppy who shook her head and looked back to the window sniffing.</p><p> </p><p>"Bless you!"</p><p> </p><p>"T-Thank you." She shivered from her body's still cold feeling. She almost forgot she was still from falling in swamp water and she had been running around all soaked for who knows how long now. She should change out of these soggy rags and warmed up before she caught a cold. So she turned around to ask where the bathroom was so she could scrub the dirt off herself- BAM!! She jumped at least a foot back smacking into the glass window and all three of them looked up towards the ramp area where the pair of swinging doors to the kitchen had been pushed open and small soft footsteps like a child's came scattering out. Another child?? She couldn't see anything past the banister. But all of that was answered when a chef hat and pointy cat ears came into view. All of that was attached to a small plump cat standing on two feet with calico patterns and orange fur. </p><p> </p><p>What the WHAT?!</p><p> </p><p>"COOKIE!!", both girls shouted and rushed towards the cat who giggled and held her arms open wide for the two to go skittering into her embrace as she did so. The giggling of the cat and girls filled the air as Poppy watched and then blinked at the small cat in chef wear-</p><p> </p><p>"Oh how are you girls? It's been so long since I've been up here!," she cooed at the little children her size. By the voice it was easy to tell it was a lady and had a slight country accent. She smiled as she leaned back and examined the girls before her. "I thought I heard a pair of hungry little tykes scampering around hungry."</p><p> </p><p>"We missed you," Bow answered honestly as she smiled at the cat with adoration.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you make cookies?," Hattie asked practically sparkly eyed as she looked hopefully at her making the small cat laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"Well you two haven't changed a bit. Always so sweet and hungry for sugar." She shook her head. "No. But I did make some roasted bird and mashed potatoes! Perfect for two little adventures! Now which one of you sneezed? It sounded like you caught a whopper of a cold." Both girls looked at each other for a moment, before looking behind them at Poppy who still watched silently as they all stood there, as soon as 'Cookie' saw her, the cat gasped and one paw came to cover her mouth as she caught sight of the messy grown, shivering woman in front of her. In a blink of an eye the plump cat carefully pushed past the girls and walked right up to Poppy. The red head could only blink and again feel kinda awkward seeing a giant talking talk on two legs......Wait. Was she a Nyakuza citizen? Was she one of those cat people she heard so much about? Well she didn't have much time to wonder until she stopped right in front of her and grabbed a part of her dress and pulled the material heavy and wet from dirty swamp water into her paws to examine. Sniffing at it before snorting and shaking her head, scowling up at her. She felt oddly small under the scowl of the small cat in front of her but still didn't move besides her shivering. "You look absolutely aweful! Look at this!'' She held up the material to her. "Look at your hair! You look like you went rolling around in the mud during a thunderstorm!"</p><p> </p><p>She blinked stunned by the cat's bold and blunt move only responding with, "Uuuhhh....It's....Swamp water??"</p><p> </p><p>"Swamp water?" She eyed the human up and down before shaking her head and dropping her dress, hands....uh..paws coming to stay on her hips. "I've seen plenty of country folk in my time for sure that don't mind to get a lil dirty, but you're the first one I've seen soaked romping through a swamp."</p><p> </p><p>"It...wasn't really my intention to be soaked by gross water, but I crashlanded in some when I landed." She gave a small look to the little hat girl behind her who smiled nervously at her words. But was soon looking back to the cat when she made a small hum.</p><p> </p><p>"So you landed here to? Does that mean you're another alien?"</p><p> </p><p>"W-What? N-no. I'm from here I promise! I just....happen to be visiting their space ship is all," she clarified.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh!" The small cat lady finally smiled at her like she had come to some brilliant conclusion. "Oh now I see. You must be one of their little friends! They have a lot you know."</p><p> </p><p>"You could say t-that- ACHOO!!" Poppy turned her head to the side before sneezing again and sniffing. Her body still fairly chilly. Which didn't go unnoticed by the cat.</p><p> </p><p>"Bless you! By the temperature of your dress, you must be soaked n cold right down to the fur." Her light scowl came back, "Didn't you ever think to change into a dry pair of clothes?"</p><p> </p><p>"I g-guess it must've slipped my mind."</p><p> </p><p>She was cut short when the small cat jumped up and grabbed her hand yanking her into a leaning over position when she pulled her back a few steps. "Well. There's no sense in you staying like this any longer than needed. You all go get cleaned up before you eat a single bite." She made a grimace looking back over Poppy's soaked self and taking in all the dirt covering her body and how tangled her hair was. "And YOU definately go bathe and get a good change of clothes." One of her paws ungrabbed Poppy to shoo the girls off towards the right side of the control room as she lead Poppy towards it-</p><p> </p><p>RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!</p><p> </p><p>Poppy Jumped and they all snapped in the direction of the ramp leading up somewhere and the cat let go of her hands. "OH!! The oven timer. Bird's done." She looked to the girls. "Now you go show her where the bathroom is and wash up. I gotta go make sure that birdy doesn't over cook. You know how much I despise burnt food." The girls nodded and the cat smiled again before running to a small green ladder right below the vault and climbed up it, running back through the double doors with another light slam to them as Poppy blinked.</p><p> </p><p>"Who..was that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hattie grabbed her still extending hand a smile on her face. "Cookie! She's like a REALLY good chef! The best in the world!" Her steps were jumpy and happy like any child making a small smile come to her face as she was lead over to a small door next to the green ladder Cookie climbed. "She visits a lot and makes a lot of food for my fridge!" She licked her lips. "Her cookies are they best! But she's been really busy with her cooking show after finally leaving Mafia Town."</p><p> </p><p>"Mafia.....town?"</p><p> </p><p>Hattie nodded. "I met Mustache Girl there!"...She frowned a little bit. "She's not very nice.....HEY!" Her face brightened again as she got an exciting idea. "Now I can show you how COOL my ship is!"</p><p> </p><p>"But Cookie said she needs a bath." Bow leaned sideways from behind her and blinked.</p><p> </p><p>"But Snatcher said to show her my ship! We're still going to the bathroom, but exploring too!" Bow rolled her eyes as Hattie tugged Poppy over towards the small blue glowing door. A small blue rug with a wave patterned on it stood before the door and to the older woman's surprise it opened automatically by itself giving her a little jump. Technology had really advanced since she was a little girl didn't it? "Come on, come on! I wanna show you the potion room!" She went through the kid sized door no problem....but Poppy had to literally lean down to look down the long mini hallway. </p><p> </p><p>Bow also looked down it with a worried look. "Hattieeeeeeee!! We're gonna get in more trouble! Knock it off and lets go wash!"</p><p> </p><p>"Y'know we can show her the metro room too," came the sing song voice from down the hallway and an instant Bow's expression change.</p><p> </p><p>"FINE!! But then we wash our hands! I'm hungry!" She called back before also bounding down the hall and poppy lowered more to look in "......Come on Ms Poppy!"</p><p> </p><p>.......She hesitated but braced herself. It couldn't get any more worse than it already was, and she doubted there was any headless statues or dangerous stuff here on a child's chip. Coming down to her knees she went to start crawling as she couldn't stand to walk  through these small halls- Which ended with her doing a yelp and leaning back up onto her knees to clutch her sore wrist which throbbed out a course of pain when she put the slightest bit of pressure on, still pretty sore from the giant yank the noose gave her- Poppy shivered from remembering that encounter. One of the children called out to her again sounding impatient..and if this was indeed the direction to getting cleaned up, then she might as well not complain anymore and suck it up. That's what she always did growing up in a poor farming community. Sucking it up and being grateful for what you're given. Even if it means crawling down a hallway with only one hand, which she did. It was....Kinda embarrassing and time consuming, but a couple little children probably weren't going to judge her for having no choice but to squeeze through these blasted tunnels. As she crawled along she took in the details of the walls and especially the carpet. There was some very impressive details in the blue carpet, they were so beautiful. Some grand weaver must've put a lot of work creating these wave patterns and she briefly wondered how many pons it cost the little girl to buy and put in here. In her day it would've cost a pretty penny. It took a bit more but before she knew it. The other door opened and she was allowed to crawl on through and stand to her feet again. Shivering as a blast of cold air hit her freezing body and opening her eyes to a-.....Very strange sight. </p><p> </p><p>"What IS this place?" The air was chilly, and down below was a dark blue water which could've been mistaken for water on first glance and a few things like random barrels and chests, with some furniture. A tall closet like space with the words saying Dirty Laundry Cleaner 3000, And a ladder leading up to a different doorway above them there.</p><p> </p><p>"The storage room," Hattie replied before regrabbing her none hurt hand and tugging her towards the left, making her blink down as the two girls excitedly pointed towards another small door to the left. Unlike the one she just came through, this one glowed purple and had a bottle like shape on it. "I wanna show you around!" She wasn't sure what to do but didn't fight against her as she pulled her towards the door which opened with another Whoosh like noise and Hattie disappeared within it's hallway excitedly. Poppy didn't feel like arguing anymore than she already did today, and again leaned down to look down the hall. Unlike the first one, with one has a lighter blue rug with dark blue gear patterns when she looked down it. The children waving at her from the other side of the tunnel as well, excited grins still on their faces as she blinked. "Come on! Don't be a slowpoke!" </p><p> </p><p>With another sigh, guess who did more slow crawling down another cramped hallway, but she'd be lying if she wasn't curious about an alien space ship. I mean who else from her time would've gotten the honor of being given a tour of a real flying space craft by a real alien no less? She was curious to see what mechanics and insides made up this thing, and besides it'd be rude to say no to someone who's offering to show you they're home so excitedly and if it meant she was going to be staying here for a little while then she might as well know where things were. By the time she got to the other side and was finally able to stand back up, she sighed at the feeling of warmer air at least. Warming up was definately on her to do list. But the almost emptiness of this room compared to all the other rooms Surprised her to say the least. This one was much more open and tidy looking with more stone walls, a couple metal pillars, and equipment you'd see inside a labratory. Right dead center of it all was another metal table thing blocked off by rope like in the control room, but this time it had a giant box of crayons sitting on it. The crayons were a simple green, blue, and red color. </p><p> </p><p>"This is my potion room!," Hattie announced proudly pointing at the room itself, "But don't touch anything. Snatcher dropped one of those pink potions once and it turned him pink for days. He said we shouldn't mess with weird potions."</p><p> </p><p>"Potion room?" Poppy gave the children another curious look. "Are you sure you're not a witch?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. Only when I wear my brewing hat! But I don't know any magic."</p><p> </p><p>.......That only confused Poppy more so why would a child have a potion room? But she again didn't get the chance to relax before Bow ran over towards the other side of the room and towards a small door like hatch on the floor, the small girl grabbing one side of hatch and pushing. Bow strained and after a few seconds a metalic screeching noise rang out as it opened, both women wincing, cringing back at the fingers on chalk bourd noise, and clapping their hands over their ears in some attempt to block out the screeching noise. Poppy was SURE the creaking, screeching noise could be heard everywhere on the planet from their place in space from how loud it was. Up, up, up the hatch went and one giant push Bow managed to push it over. With a giant metal banging sound, the hatch's round metal door SLAMMED and I do mean slammed against the floor with enough sound to be mistaken for a cannon going off. For a moment nothing happened and both Poppy and Hattie stood there still hands clamped over their ears and eyes shut closed.......before slowly reopening their eyes and after a moment of silence, uncovering their ears to the smiling curly haired girl standing there pointing at the the now open hole in the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"Geez, Kid! I think you were loud enough to wake the dead all over space!......ACHOO!!" She sniffed again at the third sneeze.</p><p> </p><p>Bow's smiling didn't waver, instead pointing to it. "Come on! You'll like it promise!" With another smile the tiny curly haired girl turned and jumped down the hole. </p><p> </p><p>"HEY!! KID!!" Poppy ran down the small set of stairs and ran over to the hole in the floor, the fear of the child getting hurt randomly jumping into a hole taking over and immediately looking down the opening. At first she saw nothing. Nothing but a ladder leading down it and some kind of wooden circle thing....but she could definately hear giggling and someone shouting for her to come down as well. ......DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD AND UNSAFE IT IS TO CLIMB DOWN A LADDER WITH A SORE HAND?! Poppy wouldn't recommend it to anyone but the fear of just seeing Bow dive down here and the looming presence of an angry ghost made her do the crazy thing and start to decend the ladder to her uneasy feeling. Which doubled MORE when Hattie fell past her making her cry out for the child only to watch the hatted kid bounce on the round wood circle and catapult herself like a spring out of eye sight. Panic coursed through her as she went down as fast as a sore bodied woman with one good hand could and paused on the ladder when she could actually see the inside of the room. To her relief, Bow wasn't hurt at all but giggling and laying face up at the opening in a pile of weird green paper. The small girl giggled as she made a snow angel in the pile, and Hattie was luckily safe as well looking through another telescope on top of the weird gigantic pile of green paper. Poppy sighed and noticed breifly another small metal table with another small item on it. This time some kind of white dummy and pretty looking gold necklace. With a shake of her head the frazzled woman slowly climbed the last of the steps down and stood by the ladder leading back up. Looking around the room she noticed it looked at it she was on one of the town's busy streets, with plants along the wall behind the metal table, glowing eletric things she was sure only an alien would have mysterious shaped like a blue cat, and behind her by the wooden circle on a spring was a rack with newspapers of all things. .......She blinked. "What is this strange place?" She paused seeing more in color tv screens on fans hovering about and jumped as something rumbled past the window on the far side of the wall flashing yellow making her scramble back. "W-WHAT WITCHCRAFT IS THAT?!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's the illusion created by the monitor," Bow happily replied sitting up now and smiling around the room with a bigger grin, "Hattie said the time pieces add stuff to the rooms on the ship to help show where most are located. *sigh* It....reminds me of home...Without all the crime and bad things. I like it here."</p><p> </p><p>At that little sentence Poppy paused. Before looking away with a guilty look, feeling bad over being about to scold the little girl for scaring her like that being so excited to show her home and the place that reminded her of it. Taking a second look around the weird room, she couldn't understand any of it. Were the Nyakuzian people technicalogically advanced too? Or did all this technology form as she slept? She may never know but the face of longer on the little girl's face hit home almost immediately at her. As far as Poppy knew Bow's home still existed just with 'crime and bad stuff' as she put it. Has she fled the country under a war or something? So many questions buzzed about her skull it was starting to give her a headache as she leaned into the cool metal of the ladder next to her. This was all too much too soon. And she wasn't sure how much more she could take at this pace-</p><p> </p><p>"What are y'all doing down here?!" Poppy yelped and ended up accidentally hitting her forehead against the ladder. Instantly her good hand came to clamp at the sore area as she hissed and looked up above her and saw a pretty familiar orange calico face scowling down at them all, one dark orange paw holding onto the chef hat as she did so. "I thought I asked you all to go get cleaned up. I could hear all that ruckus right through the kitchen floor!" </p><p> </p><p>Instantly the children had froze at the annoyed cat's voice and now sported a pair of guilty looks at one another. "We were just showing her!" Hattie's voice answered back for them.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then. The next room she sees is the bathroom! Now you all get up here before I take my cooking back for Conductor to eat."</p><p> </p><p>At the threat of their delicious dinner being taken away both children scrambled for the spring pad kicking up more dollar bills in their way. And Poppy watched with slight surprise as both jumped onto the spring pad one by one catapulting themselves all the way back up as Cookie leaned back to not get knocked over by the two shooting girls. ....Poppy briefly looked down to the spring pad then back up the hole.....Yeah. She was taking her chance with the ladder. The slow climb back up was agonizing but by the time she poked her head at the top she witnessed the older cat lightly scolding the girls for taking so long, but as soon as she saw the head of Poppy, Cookie turned and grabbed her good hand. Pulling with surprising strength of a small plump cat and helping her crawl the rest of the way out, sighing when she was able to climb to her knees.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright, Pumpkin?," Cookie asked placing a paw on her shoulder before letting go quickly. "Goodness! You're colder than my home made ice cream!"</p><p> </p><p>"ACHOO!!" Poppy sniffed again and looked up to the tiny cat giving a tired smile. "Y-Yeah. I guess I am a little chilly...And tired...and sore. And now that you mention food-" Her stomach gave out a rumble and she winced. She didn't even know she was hungry."</p><p> </p><p>Cookie gave her a sorry look before sighing and looking back towards the watching children. "Ok you two. I think this young lady's had enough exploring for now. You two go wash your hands in the kitchen and eat your plates I placed in the fridge. I'm going to show your friend here to a room where she can get tidied up and warm." The two girls gave excited smiles at the mention of food and with an excited cheer they scampered off towards the hallway with another sigh from the cat who turned her attention back to Poppy. "I'm so sorry. They can be a little over excited sometimes."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy smiled back and waved a hand. "Oh. No, no. It's ok. I should've expected that from children.....ACHOO!!''</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I expect we need to get you all better before you catch a cold instead of just sneezing." Cookie gestured her up at Poppy slowly stood and made a grab to her hand- Fur suddenly bristling when the human yelped and pulled her still sore hand away from the grip of the cat....Which was immediately pulled back with a pained whimper from Poppy as Cookie frowned and held up the sore limb to her eyes. "....You're hurt."</p><p> </p><p>"J-Just a few scrapes. I-I'll be fine."</p><p> </p><p>"That's no excuse young lady. You should get this under some ice!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah...That Snatcher ghost told me too."</p><p> </p><p>Cookie hummed before tugging her and walking towards the small hallway with her in tow. "So I see you met this ghostly friend of theirs too."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy blinked at the small cat. "Wait. You know who he is?"</p><p> </p><p>"I stumbled across him a few times coming up here to visit. Hmph! He's very rude and always steals any dish I make with bacon when he's around me cooking. Quite the oddball out if ya'll ask me." The door whooshed open as soon as they were close enough and she walked on through gesturing for her to follow. "But never fear! Cooking Cat is here! I'll have you all better in no time flat. We'll just get you a change of clothing, a hot meal, and some ice then you'll be good to go!"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy could feel her stomach drop a little as she bent down and proceeded to slowly crawl through the hallway after the cat. "Uh...About that. I-I don't have any clothing for myself really."</p><p> </p><p>Cookie stopped mid step in the middle of the hallway before looking over her shoulder at the slowly crawling woman behind her and reached a paw up to rub to her head. "Well aren't you more forgettful than a penguin on the sun? *sigh* Alright then. I suppose I'll just have to borrow the girls' washer and dryer."</p><p> </p><p>"What? Oh n-no! You don't have to go through all that trouble for me, Ma'am! It's fine."</p><p> </p><p>"Nonsense! I'd be ashamed of myself if I didn't offer a hungry person like you some help and this wouldn't be the first time I helped a person get better...OH! That reminds me. You never told me ya'll's name."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh..I-Im Poppy. Poppy Rooo- ACHOO!!....Rose Bloomington, Ma'am."</p><p> </p><p>Cookie smiled at her. "No need to call me ma'am. Just Cookie. Cooking Cat's only mah stage name you know. Nice you meet ya." She smiled and turned to continue walking down the hallway with Poppy right behind her.</p><p> </p><p>A curious question bubbling in the young lady's head and she blurted out, "So...Since you're a..cat. Does that mean you're a Nyakuzian?"</p><p> </p><p>Cookie didn't stop walking or smiling but her tone shifted a little bit to the sad side. "Well, yes...But not anymore I suppose. The city became too crowded for my liking and too many crimes were comitted. Mostly theivery."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I think Bow might've said something about that."</p><p> </p><p>"Poor girl. No child should have to grow up in a place like that."</p><p> </p><p>"So ....you two fled the country?"</p><p> </p><p>Cookie chuckled as the door back to the storage room opened up and she walked out. "You could say that. No. I moved to Mafia town persuing my own dreams of being a master chef a long time ago. You see where ah'm from there's lots and lots of food carts and cafe's so I knew I wouldn't stand much of a chance if I just stayed, and even if I did I would've just become another small store in the piles of stores around myself." She stopped a little aways from the door just as Poppy was nearing the exit staring at the ground. "No. I never wanted to be just like the crowd. I knew I wanted more for my nine lives, so after saving as many pons as I could, I moved far away to Mafia town. I heard it was a big fishing community and they sold most of the city's fish to us. There were rumors about their leader being a chef too. So I thought it was the purrrrfect oportunity for me......I wasn't too right about that though."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy was all wars by now as she slowly climbed out at last and rose to her feet. Giving Cookie a sympathetic look as the cat looked back up to her, her body shivering from the cold air again. "I-I'm....I'm so sorry. What happened if you don't mind me asking?"</p><p> </p><p>Cookie chuckled again. "Don't mind a bit. The mafia hired me on bourd straight away in their kitchen....But it turns out they only did so because they wanted me to chase down all the mice they were having a problem with." Poppy made a scowl and Cookie waved her off. "I know. I was disappointed too. You see usually us cats don't have a very good reputation because of all the theives who happen to coincidentally be cats, but it wasn't too bad. I decided to become an under dog hero of cooking if that made sense. I thought I would be doing a good thing if I switched all their bad food for my good food and maybe spare a few taste buds, but I knew I was wasting my talents there." She turned and began to walk again with Poppy following politely listening interested. "Eventually I did grow tired especially after meeting the cute lil alien. And I just couldn't help myself with all the questions. Was alien food really better than ours? Was there advanced tools to better cook with? My curiousity got the better of me and before I knew it I had so rudely snuck into her bridge using some moon penguin's teleporter to get themselves to and from the moon."</p><p> </p><p>"So....Does that mean Bow fled with you?" They had both reached the ladder that lead down to the storage room floor that would let anyone get to the washer and dryer to use and upon reaching it Cookie turned around and descended the ladder. Poppy slowly doing the same but with her sore arm it was still a little slower. "What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. Honestly I have no idea how she ended up in mafia town herself, but that's a different story. Turns out an alien's kitchen is exactly like mine. In the long run I guess I was hoping for some kind of miracle to help me out of my rut but it didn't matter. I got fired by the head boss as soon as I came back for comspiring with traitorious aliens."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry." Poppy's foot touch the ground and she watched as the calico waved her and made her way towards the Laundry Cleaner 3000.</p><p> </p><p>"No. I was sick of working for those brutes anyways."</p><p> </p><p>"So...What did you do next?," she asked as she followed. </p><p> </p><p>"Well....I stayed home and felt pretty bad for a long time, but then I found an ad in the newspaper for a cruise ship needing a cook! So obviously I took the chance. It was....not better than the mafia to be honest. Those seals were decent cooks but they were so accident prone and their kitchen was so dangerous. I'm almost glad the ship sank, but it just meant I was back to square one again.....I was so about to give up and go back home. Better a small cook like the rest than not being a cook at all anywhere." Her smile grew as she just waltzed right into the closet like space and turned to poppy. "That little alien is more resourceful than you might think."</p><p> </p><p>"Why? What did she do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why?...She introduced me to the man....or penguin that made all my dreams come true. We met up again by chance when she was on the same cruise, talk about coincidence. She saw how unhappy I was and wanted to help. But I didn't beleive she could do anything about my situation having already had so many set backs." She made almost a happy purr as Poppy finally walked in next to her after gesturing for her to stand next to herself. "So imagine my surprise when one day Mr. DJ Grooves himself arrived on my doorstep and asked ME of all people to star in a cooking show series! He said his little star told him all about the delicious food his staff received on their vacation and my cute face was absolutely perfect for it! IT WAS A HUGE HIT!! Turns out those moon penguins LOVED all my fish recipes and tips! Next thing I knew I signed a business contract and finally saw my dream take off right before my own eyes. I'll NEVER be able to thank them all enough for making it come true."</p><p> </p><p>"A...cooking show? I didn't know they made those."</p><p> </p><p>"Really? I guess swamp people wouldn't have tv. Oh. Push the red button there to take us down." Her paw pointed to a red button on the inside of the machine they were in.</p><p> </p><p>"A-Actually...I grew up on a farm. W-We were pretty poor." She frowned and reached over to push the button like Cookie had asked. Wobbling a little when the ground beneath them suddenly lowered and she looked up to watch as the light disappeard.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. I'm so sorry. I had no idea," Cookie apologized with a paw placed gently on Poppy's arm. "You poor thing."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh...N-No. It's ok.....You can't change the past." Her frown saddened even more at that.</p><p> </p><p>Cookie's smile came back as she looked at her. "That's true. I can't change how said and how much I struggled then, but that don't mean we can't have a happy future."</p><p> </p><p>".....Heh. Y-Y'know...Y-You're the second person to r-really....t-t-tell me that." When light came back up Cookie's smile vanished seeing the older woman starting to cry but quickly trying to stop once light hit her face." I-I'm sorry. I s-shouldn't get so emotional. I-It's just that so many big bad things have happened recently a-and I.....I-.."</p><p> </p><p>She stopped when a paw grabbed her and Cookie gave her a slightly stern and determined look. "Honey, there is no reason not to cry if you feel like you want or need to cry about it. Now you go on right ahead and don't mind me. Because I'm not gonna stop someone if they need to cry out their emtions. It's unhealthy to keep that bottled up."</p><p> </p><p>That's just what she needed to hear. With watery blue eyes Poppy stared at this little cat for a long silent moment before she sniffed again and finally small little tears began to drip down that face one after another and before she knew it she was on her knees sobbing harder and louder than a baby. Cookie shushing her and rubbing the poor sobbing gal's back as all the pent up emotions finally came out as she cried and cried.</p><p> </p><p>"IT'S NOT FAIR!!," she wailed out to no one between chokes. Her good fist coming down to hit the floor in frustration and anger. "IT'S NOT FAIR!! IT'S NOT FAIR!! WHY DID IT HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!? I WANT TO GO H-HOME!!" She hiccuped hard and reached her arm up to wipe at her heated face. "I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!! B-B-BUT I C-CAN'T B-BECAUSE EVERYTHING'S GONE!! *hic* AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shh. There, there. I know it must be tough not having a home. Feeling so lost and scared having no one around. But it'll be ok. You just let it all out, Sugar."</p><p> </p><p>"H-How do y-you know?," she hiccuped again and looked to the cat in question with tears blurring her vision.</p><p> </p><p>Cookie smiled sadly. "Because I have a little blonde girl living with me who felt the same way. Sometimes these things happen and we just need a little help." The paw came up to her shoulder as Cookie pulled a small hankerchief from her chef's pocket and offered it to her to which Poppy was rather grateful. "Feel better?" She hiccuped and nodded wiping her face with that small tissue. A little relief coming to her from letting all the emotions out. "There, there. Come on. I bet you'll feel even better after getting all this dirt off your pretty self and getting a bite to eat." </p><p> </p><p>Her stomach rumbled again at the mention of food and Cookie chuckled. Slightly pushing her body upwards to help motivate the sniffing gal to her wobbly feet once again and have a look around the room once those tears were dried away. ....Oh. This must've been the bathroom they were talking about it was all very clean with sea themed things everywhere. Starfish shaped handles on the drawers, sea shell covers for the lights, towels, a sink, mirror, bottles of soap, laudry soap, and shampoo on the shelves along with the towels, bath toys, and anything and everything else a bathroom would have including what looked like an extra set of washing machines with one right open with what looked like warm water and a stepping stool in front of it. There was even another metal table like thing with a tray of fake cakes on it. But funnily no showers or a bathtub in sight. Perhaps she was supposed to use the sink to wash her face but was surprised when Cookie lead her over to the full washing machine. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright. Here. I'll get you a nice herbal shampoo, those work wonders for silky, soft hair."</p><p> </p><p>"I-.....B-But this is a-</p><p> </p><p>"Washing machine? Oh heavens no. It was recycled into a bathtub. Something the aliens call recycling. Fascinating isn't it? Now go on. Wash up. You don't want to be filthy forever do you?"</p><p> </p><p>Well......She was in really no position to argue about anything anymore was she?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Poppy's Spaceship Tour And Meeting Cooking Cat P2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was starting to feel MUCH better now! Honestly all the dirt and grim leaving her body was very relieving. She felt like a new woman! But there still was one problem. Cookie had been nice enough to take care of her clothes and wash them up for her. The problem was that there was rips and tears in the dress near the bottom making it look like someone took a weed wacker to the bottom of the once nice blue dress. Oh well. The important thing was that it was clean and so was she at last. Her wrist felt better as well. Cookie was also kind enough to look over Poppy's injury and thankfully no signs of swelling were there just some scrapes that could use a few bandaids. If she had to guess, it must've been whatever herbal bath the cat made for her, really did work like those healing herbs her mother used to grow, the pain had stopped by a bunch to where she could move it and grab things without feeling pain, and all that was left was a dull soreness like a bee sting. She also felt mentally better, as if a heavy rock was lifted off her back, which is why the smile on her face was placed there as she dried off her long hair.</p><p> </p><p>"I knew there was a peach under that dirt," Cookie complimented as Poppy smiled and pulled the towel off her head, letting her still slightly wet hair fall down her back. "Now there. Such a pretty shade of red. Like a lovely rose."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh please. You're too kind. It's nothing that's uncommon. You're actually very fairly pretty yourself!," Poppy complimented back which got a wave from Cookie.</p><p> </p><p>"Believe it or not my fur color is actually a rare color where I'm from." She walked over to where Poppy stood holding up the heavy duty leather apron she usually wore when gardening now also cleaned as well. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh really? Uh..Thank you." She grabbed the apron from Cookie with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>She nodded. "Most of the cats where I'm from are all black or light grey. It's another reason I wanted to leave, I like being around people more colorful like me. But enough about me, what's it like where you're from?" That one sentence made Poppy fully stop folding the apron for a solid ten seconds, before that smile slowly turned back into a frown as she continued to fold the apron before slowly putting it under her arm silently. Cookie's look softening. "Oh. I'm sorry. I knew you said you-..Im sorry. I shouldn't have asked."</p><p> </p><p>"It's....ok. I-...I can't go back there anyways. I-It's...It's gone."</p><p> </p><p>The cat placed a paw on her gently. "I know it ain't none of my business, but what happened?"</p><p> </p><p>.......No. She didn't want to tell another person her burdens and sorrows, and reliving it again by talking about it so she sighed and shook her head. "It's...A-Actually gone. A...." What was she supposed to call being cursed for a thousand years before being woken up by accident? She settled on- "A v-very bad ...winter froze everything and destroyed it. A-As far as I know I'm the only one left alive to speak of it." True. After all that Snatcher fellow certainly wasn't alive after all being a ghost. </p><p> </p><p>Cookie gave a small gasp, her paws coming to cover her mouth for a moment in shock. "Oh my goodness. You poor thing. Oh, no wonder you were so distressed."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you. B-But you don't really have to feel sorry for me. I'm...I'm still working it out, b-but I'm sure I'll be fine with his help."</p><p> </p><p>"His? His who?"</p><p> </p><p>"Snatcher. The ghost the children hang around with." Cookie gave her a look over confused as to why her answer was that making Poppy feel criticized. "...What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing. I'm just surprised that old ghosty's offered to be some kind of use instead of sitting on that pillow stack reading some kind of book complaining 'bout somethin' or stealing my bacon. But then again I don't know him too well, so it's awefully nice of him to offer his help to you. " Shaking her head she turned around towards the exit and motioned for Poppy to follow her. "C'mon now. Let's get you some food. I bet you're just starving."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Hungry.".....Cookie knew Snatcher. The thought made her look back up at Cookie who by now had stood back in the exit waiting patiently for her to come over and she did. "Hey. You met Snatcher before right? What's he usually like?"</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged. "Like I said I don't know him all too well. Just that he steals food and acts like Conductor if Conductor was less yell-y and always had his nose stuck in a book all the time."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy didn't know who Conductor was but she'd take Cookie's word for it. Pressing the red button on the side again, they ascended back up to the chilly storage room. From there the red head followed the small calico as she happily walked towards the ladder to climb back up it. Even though the hurt hand was better, Poppy thought she had better stay off it for the time being until all the soreness left it, so for now she'd have to climb the ladder and crawl through the small hallway painfully slowly like before....Which took a LONG time, but she was glad to get out of that chilly room none the less. And before she knew it, she was standing on the other side of that tiny hallway stretching her back out and sighing as she walk around normally for the most part now. The girls were there too, giggling as they watched a funny picture show on the tv showing a cartoon Moon Penguin chasing a mouse who stole it's fish, only for the penguin to trip over his own flippers and land face first into a pie randomly on the floor. Both girls giggling at the funny sight. Next to them were empty plates and forks obviously from whatever Cookie had made them. Said cat walked on over to the young girls who briefly looked up to her as she picked up the plates and patted each on the head before both young ladies turned back to their entertainment on screen. </p><p> </p><p>Cookie gestured Poppy to follow her before turning to the ramp. "Come on. I'll show you where the kitchen is." </p><p> </p><p>With that she turned and began her way back up the ramp, stepping over Rumbi casually sweeping a path down it.  Poppy blinked, but followed none the less. She just hoped the kitchen wasn't a teeny space as well. Walking past the girls, they giggled again at something goofy the penguin did and she smiled at their adorable child giggles before walking past them and up the ramp, taking a GIANT step around Rumbi and giving the robot vacum cleaner a suspicious look before walking the rest of the way up there. As she walked, poppy glanced at everything she passes. The screen that had the number 1000 on it plus a picture of an hourglass, a giant vault that looked a lot like the bank's old vault, and then finally over to the two double doors which was to her relief and surprise her size. Pushing one of the door slowly opened, the lady slowly poked her head in. A rug of more blue gears under her feet.......and a surprisingly normal kitchen is what greeted her. A stove was in the far corner, with a sink, fridge, counter, cabinets and a shelf full of plates, cups, and other dishes. The kitchen was actually rather non-alien compared to the other rooms she's seen so far with the checkered floor, and soft blue walls. There was a few paintings on the wall and a small plant in the corner to add to the calm atmosphere. The only really strange thing about it would be the giant telescope sitting in the middle of the room. Cookie was busy putting the dirty dishes in the sink before she smiled from her place standing on a chair and turned back to Poppy. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, don't be shy. Come on in and I'll grab you you're plate." Poppy did noticing there really wasn't any table to eat at as Cookie hopped off the chair with a small thud and walked on over to the fridge in the corner. Didn't look like the kind of fridge she had back when she was a kid. She watched in slight amazement as Cookie opened it and reached into one of shelves her height to pull out a small plate. "I hope you don't mind cold food."</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?," she asked as Cookie walked over to her, closing the fridge with her foot holding the plate up.</p><p> </p><p>"Just a drumstick and some mashed potatoes. Sorry if it's not enough. Those little tykes eat more than you think." The cat held the plate up to her and true to her word there was a small drumstick and mashed potatoes on it which Poppy graciously took.</p><p> </p><p>"N-no. It's plenty. You've done more than enough for me. Thank you." OH GOSH. It smelt so good even though it was cold, her stomach rumbled again and in an instant her mouth watered. Forgetting about her thick leather apron, she let it drop to the ground in favor of grabbing that fork and eating....</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p>.......HOLY PECK!!</p><p> </p><p>It was delicious! The potatoes were so creamy and well smashed and put together! And she'd never tasted gravy quite like this before! It was delicious! It was...it was....a flavor she couldn't explain because she'd never tasted it before! And the bird...OH! The roasted bird was GLORIOUS!! She had bird before but never like this! It was tender yet juicy with bread crumbs and seasoning mixing in giving it that extra flavoring caused by spices. Cookie chuckled at the sight, already used to the reactions people had to her food by now and turned around to go back to the counter as Poppy ate with a happy hum and sparkly wide eyes to her heart's content. The growling in her stomach finally being cured from her dilema of being hungry. Cookie after a moment of standing on the chair again to get to the counter managed to fill up a glass of water before hopping off back onto the floor and walked her way over to the woman currently smiling at the food and stopped mid bite at the cat's chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>"My, my. Such a healthy appetite."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy immediately straightened up and gave a sheepish smile. "Um..S-Sorry. I guess I was just so hungry. And this is SO good! I've never tasted anything like it."</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled again holding up the water to her. "I'm glad you think so. Here. Take this. You'll be needing something to wash it down with."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Thank you." As she bent down to take the water, Cookie symaltaniously took the plate that was nothing but crumbs and a drumstick bone by now and made a turn to go back to the sink. "Y-You're a really good cook. I'm surprised no one ever gave you a job before."</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged hopping back up to the counter and sink, placing the dirty dishes within. "I'll take all of that as a compliment, and no need to thank me, Sugar. I'm always happy to hear such nice words for my simple dishes......OH!! I nearly forgot!" She turned back to Poppy. "I think I found something of yours." Reaching her paw into a pocket, Cookie pulled out a shiny golden bracelet that got Poppy's eyes widening and she briefly choked on her water. "It fell out of one of your apron pocket's all dirty like. So I cleaned it up for ya."</p><p> </p><p>"M-My bracelet!" In an instant Poppy rushed over, glass cup abandoned on the counter in favor for her to latch both hands around the bracelet and look at it. Her reflection staring back up at her in wonder before looking back at Poppy. "Y-Yes. It is. T-Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>The cat smiled and went to answer-</p><p> </p><p>DING!! DING!! DING!!</p><p> </p><p>Poppy jumped and both turned their heads to a wall plastered onto the far side of the wall singing as the start of a new hour had begun and Cookie gave a small gasp to the time. "Oh goodness! Eight already? Oh no. I must've lost track of time." With a quick jump from the chair, the cat paddled her way over towards the kitchen doors. Poppy blinked but followed non the less as she still muttered. "Silly me. Count on me to forget things so easily. Muriel's going to be so worried about me the poor sugarcude." She muttered to herself as she exited the doors making both children below pause from their current cartoon and look up towards the two ladies exiting the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"D-Does that mean you're leaving?," Poppy asked behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Cookie momentarily stopped and turned to give her an apologetic look. "I'm afraid so. I'm really sorry to leave so sudden like this, but I have to get up real early if I wanna make it to my breakfast cooking show tomorrow and I have a gal at home who won't sleep unless I tell her to. And I need some kind of sleep tonight-"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy held up her hands. "No, no. It's perfectly fine. You must be busy being a mother and having a job. My mother was the same way."</p><p> </p><p>"So understanding. Than you so much."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh w-wait a minute." Poppy looked back over to the window and outerspace behind it. "H-How are you doing to get home? Are they going to teleport you with their magic umbrellas?"</p><p> </p><p>Cookie gave a laugh and shook her head. "No need." Her paw reached over to her sleeve to pull it down and reveal a watch?? "I can use my teleporter to go back to Mr. Grooves's moon studio and catch a bus back to the planet."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you leaving now?," Bow stood up yawning and looked up at the cat who continued down the ramp and gave a sad smile to the two children. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I'm afraid so, Honeypie. But don't worry. Ya'll can see me tomorrow on my morning show." Both young girls awed in disappointment but got up as she got down to the bottom of the ramp and stopped by the giant Tv to hold out her arms to hug the girls good bye. "Oh there there," she cooed motherly and smiled brightly, "You'll see me again, but I have grown up stuff to do. What you all can do is take care of that friend of yours alright?" Both agreed and reluctant let go of her, Cookie patting each of them on the head before turning her attention to Poppy and waving a paw. "You take care too now ya hear. And don't go treading through any more swamp water without an extra dress."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy didn't get a chance to get anymore than a wave good bye as Cookie already pressed a button on her watch and in a flash of sparkles the cat was gone. She stopped and stared at the empty space the cat was by the children for a moment before shivering. She'd NEVER get used to the act of everyone disappearing and reappearing at will in front of her, but those sparkly blue eyes soon turned there direction down towards the shimmer and shine of the gold bracelet still protectively held within her hands, her blue eyes and messy red hair staring back at her. For a moment she could remember the soft brown eyes and the kind smile of the friend who gave it to her. Silly insisting she'd take it as payment for a simple bouquet of wild rainbow daises. ....The last thing she had to remember him by outside of memories. A small sad feeling came over her but was interrupted by the sounds of Bow yawning and stretching her body out which was followed by another loud yawn by Hattie. Oh yeah. Cookie did say something about it being eight p.m.. That would be pretty late by child standards, so it would probably be best if they slept for the night. Plus isn't she supposed to be helping out these little two until that Snatcher ghosts gets finished with whatever business he had? Yeah. Better get these tykes to sleep now.</p><p> </p><p>"Kids. I know I don't have much authority probably but I think it's best you get to sleep." Both girls looked up at her as she walked down the ramp towards them both.</p><p> </p><p>As expected Hattie gave a small whine. "One more Cheesy Penguin episode. PLEEEAAASE!!," she pleaded give Poppy big eyes that honestly melted her heart and she MIGHT have said yes if Bow hadn't grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the hallway toward the bathroom downstairs. </p><p> </p><p>"Hattie! No more trouble today, and I'm tired. I wanna sleep."</p><p> </p><p>Her friend groaned throwing her head back. "Fffffiiiiine. But I won't like it!"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy gave a small smile and giggle at their antics. they acted more like sisters than friends..Well she guessed they were if Snatcher adopted the both of them. "Nice choice. Now go wash up for bed."</p><p> </p><p>".....Wait." Hattie looked back up to Poppy with a confused look. "Where are YOU gonna sleep?"</p><p> </p><p>"She can sleep on the pillow pile?," Bow suggested. </p><p> </p><p>Poppy honestly stopped for a moment and gave the kids a blank look. That...That was a fairly good point. Where WAS she supposed to sleep on this space ship? All the rooms were thankfully big enough for her to stand up in(well all the rooms she's seen so far), but she'd have to crawl on her hands and knees to get to them. Looking back to her hand with the bracelet, she moved it a lil bit. The scrapes and sore muscles didn't hurt her anymore but a small dull soreness but it would be best to stay off it at least until tomorrow for the time being. So for now she wouldn't be crawling around so that meant she was probably bunking here or in the kitchen for the night, her blue eyes scowled at Rumbi as he still swept around casually. She still didn't trust that thing so in the kitchen it was. Wasn't very appealing but she'd have to make due with what she had. </p><p> </p><p>"I can sleep in the kitchen tonight. I really don't mind."</p><p> </p><p>Hattie made a face like she was crazy. "No you can't. whoever heard of sleeping in a kitchen? That's funny."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm certainly not in any mood to be crawling around anymore small hallways. I'd rather sleep somewhere I'd be able to move around easier in without having to crawl around on my wrist." She held up her hand before pointing to Rumbi. "And n-no offense but I don't really exactly trust that thing yet."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Rumbi's a cleaner not a thing!" Hattie yawned again before wiping at her face again. "........What about the attic? It's really big."</p><p> </p><p>"....Your spaceship has an attic?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! I'll show you!" As if the tiredness had left her completely for the excitement of showing Poppy even more of her ship, Hattie jumped to her feet and ran up to the ramp and Poppy. Who yelped and stumbled back from the small girl grabbing her hand as she ran by and yanked her back up the ramp towards an orange ramp going up and down. Gosh her grip was strong for a small child wasn't it? "It's up there!" She pointed up to an opening in the ceiling and Poppy rose a brow at it all. Since when did a spaceship have an attic? Well she's never been on one before either so maybe they naturally came with one. But that unsure uneasy feeling in her stomach returned when that orange pad came all the way back to the ground again and with a yank and yelp from Poppy Hattie pulled her right onto the elevator thing.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh...Maybe I'll just sleep on the flOOR-" The sudden movement under her feet made her gasp and lean forward, almost tettering on the edge of falling off, waving her arms aroundfor something to grab as Bow made a gasp from below. Panic filled her being for a brief moment but at the last second the strong willed child managed to grab her dress and yank her back into a standing position. Poppy still wobbling around but thankfully missing the ceiling as they went up through the hole in the ceiling.....But fell down face first onto the attic floor with what followed by a ripping sound as something gave way. "OOF!!"</p><p> </p><p>Hattie stood there for a moment before she blinked and hopped off the platform before it went back down, a small piece of blue fabric in her hands. She looked down to the blue piece of the dress in her hands before looking over to Poppy who coughed and pushed herself halfway up off the floor, most of the dress was still in tact thankfully but a bigger piece of the bottom of her dress was missing and that missing piece happened to be the same piece in the child's hands. ......Who quickly hid it behind her back when Poppy looked up and blew the long red hair outta her face and stared at her with a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh...Oops?"  She slowly pulled her hand from behind her back and Poppy sighed again before pushing herself up her to her knees. The room was fairly dark but she could see everything from the giant chandelier on the ceiling and the candle holders on the wall. She froze blue eyes slowly up towards the tall ceiling above them both. Stylish wood adorened the floor and walls, though there was some cobwebs and dust scattered about. Quiet ticked by in the room except for the actual ticking coming from an old grandfather clock in the far end of the room. There was a few other things as well like a crate here n there and a couple chests. Two dressers, a wardrobe, red chair, globe on the fair side, and a carpet leading all the way over towards the giant three windows. From there she had a pretty good view of the black space and beautiful twinkling stars beyond the glass. Hattie bounded a few steps across the carpet kicking up some dust from the old carpet and stopped, beaming at Poppy and throwing her hands out. "See? Is it ok?"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy stayed on her knees for a moment before slowly rising to her feet. Her head still swiveling around to look at everything in the room taking it all in, surprised such a big room existed in a seemingly tiny ship. Then again she should really stop being surprised at this point. As she blinked and slowly looked back to Hattie. "Uh...Y-Yeah. This would be really ok."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh good! I can let you borrow a pillow or two but the blankets are mine." The child yawned again as she went towards the exit mostly tired by now but Poppy was only half listening as she still looked around the place. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh....Y-Yeah. It's fine." She looked down and had to do a double take as Hattie ran right past her and towards the exit. "H-Hey! Where are you going?"</p><p> </p><p>"To get that pillow. I'll be right back promise!" She smiled tiredly before literally jumping down the hold making Poppy give a light gasp and reach out for her......But considering they were already used to this sort of thing she just sighed and pulled her arm back to her side and gave another look around the giant place. Ending it with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Sleep would not come easy for her tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Maid's Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>See if you can spot the Skyrim reference.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lemons.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing that he noticed upon fazing through the floor into the kiddo's space ship today was the strong smell of lemons coming from the kitchen. If he had a nose it'd be wrinkled up from the amount of lemon in the air and making him cough if he had lungs still. But instead he just found it annoying as the smell wafted in through the kitchen and the hole in the kid's ceiling. Was someone making a lemon merange pie or too much lemonade? Well he wasn't the only one who found it annoying when the little ankle biters commented on it as well snorting and giving a few coughs as they inhaled the strong smell. This wasn't what he was expecting when he popped in from the forest. He just wanted to see her for a moment and make sure she was ok-.....And totally not because he was worried about her adjusting or that her hand was hurt by any means keeping his mind a float with worry. NOPE! Absolutely not. Strictly business relationship as a boss coming in to see how his newest employee was adjusting to the whole new serving a powerful ghost king. ....And maybe because he wanted to make sure she was actually there and everything that had happened in the last two days was actually real and not a hallucination from hitting his head hard doing that ridiculous crawl. He shivered. That was still an experience he did NOT want to remember or repeat. He would've gotten here sooner but he was a little busy with some very important business last night. He had to reset the trap Poppy triggered, combed through his forest for anyone else lurking around(took a while it was a big forest), making his minions get back to work, looking over the limited plants that actually grew around his forest to make a garden......</p><p> </p><p>Yes. You read that right.</p><p> </p><p>The idea had come to him in that moment during their talk yesterday. What did Poppy love more than anything else in the world? ...Sadly not him- FLOWERS!! She loved plants and growing things, so what better way than to help a new employee settle in than a small welcome to the new 'company'? That and he didn't want to see her anymore upset than needed. SO long after he dropped her off at the kid's ship he went plant hunting. .....Not too surprising that in a dead cursed forest not a lot of things grew there, but he was making due with what was availible. So ordering his minions to dig up some of the small bushes and multicolored mushrooms of all sizes he went. I mean, technically he knew mushrooms weren't a plant, but you try finding something else in a forest where everything else is dead. Needless to say his minions were extremely confused as to why they were running around carefully digging up fungus and what little plants they could find around there.</p><p> </p><p>"Be pecking careful with that! You think stealing shovels was easy?," he yelled at another minion dropping their shovel again. "For peck's sack! I made sure they're small for a reason!''</p><p> </p><p>The minion who dropped their shovel apologised before quickly picking up the mini shovel again before going over to help two other minions of his pushing a large blue mushroom up from the ground. Roots becoming visible as they heave-hoed the large thing up. </p><p> </p><p>"And careful with the roots! They need those to live!''</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, Boss." One free handed minion looked up at the giant ghost who stared down at him just as another one of his comrades ran by holding a small red mushroom towards some unknown location. "Would you remind me why we're digging up all these plants?"</p><p> </p><p>The ghost huffed. "Because I said so and felt like it that's why! Why aren't you getting one of those ridiculously too huge apple bush things like I told you?!"</p><p> </p><p>They looked suddenly nervous. "U-Uh....B-Because you told Two Hundred Four that boss. I'm Eighteen. "</p><p> </p><p>".....Oh. Well you go grab another one!"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yes, Sir. Mr. Boss!"</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher scowled as he ran off and sighed shaking his head, but raised his head back over when he heard one of the minions yelp. The minion helping to push up the big blue mushroom was hanging off one edge of it as it teetered and hanging onto it for dear life despite only being three feet in the air. The other two were hopelessly jumping and reaching for him to pull him down.....And Snatcher brought a claw up to facepalm himself just as an explosion went off behind him and another minion went flying before tumbling head over heals in the dirt before face planting a few feet away from the tree. ...They were fine as they sat up and shook the dirt off them as yet another comrade of theirs rushed over to check on them, scolding and yelling something about 'I told you carrying the apple by the wormy guy was a bad idea' or something like that. It was going to take a while to put this thing together with this lot.  Which is why he needed to buy himself more time to put this thing together and to keep those kids out before they went blabbing off spoiling his idea to her, he was already a little paranoid about a certain hatted child keeping her mouth shut about a certain little secret of someone's identity. Another reason why he came up here. Maybe he could make some excuse about Poppy needing space from the terrible haunted forest for a while and to just relax. He thought it'd be a good excuse considering how freaked out she looked from the whole exploring adventure, but when he popped up he wasn't expecting lemon to sucker punch him in the face.</p><p> </p><p>"What's with the strong smell?," he asked as the kids yawned and came trudging in through the door that lead to the bedroom but they were a little busy trying not to gag on the smell.</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't me!," Hattie protested before anyone could ask her.</p><p> </p><p>"I never said it was." He eyed the two for a moment. Bow yawned and wiped at her face tiredly and Hattie looked slightly nervous as if Snatcher would decide it was her spraying whatever powerful perfume this was around, both still in their pjs. "What are you doing up this early?"</p><p> </p><p>"The smell woke us up," Bow yawned as she spoke before giving a few coughs to it. "We thought you were messing with us again."</p><p> </p><p>"Trust me. If I was it'd be something much better tactful than some smell...Wait. You could smell that all the way through your sleeping? You sleep worse than the dead." Hattie blew one of her famous raspberries at him and gave a small pout to his remark, to which he rolled his yellow eyes and turned his attention to the kitchen where it seemed to be coming from directly, and with a zip away from the children the giant ghost went up and over to the double doors of the kitchen area and being a ghost he easily stuck his head straight through the doors without opening it and raised a brow. Nothing out of the ordinary other than a nice clean kitchen, but the lemon smell was there though. As if someone had JUST finished cleaning the place-</p><p> </p><p>"Rumbi?"</p><p> </p><p>He turned around and stuck his head back out through the doors just in time to see the little girl peek under the control panel. "What's got you so up tight now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Rumbi's gone!," she replied worriedly. Hattie leaned back up and went to the other side of the control pamel looking under the buttons and levers but still no tiny robot in sight. The poor girl worriedly looked up to the ghost still halfway through the kitchen doors. "He was right here!" She pointed to the carpeted floors. "He's always right here! Where could he have gone?!" She gave a slightly more worried look and grabbed at her hair. "Did he get stuck in the kitchen again?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wasn't there when I looked." The small child made a distressed noise and he held up his hands. "Wait up, Kid. Don't say good bye to that head of yours just because the annoying machine is playing a magic trick. He's probably stuck somewhere waiting for someone to help him."</p><p> </p><p>"YEAH!! BUT WHERE?! WHAT IF HE FELL DOWN AND CAN'T GET UP!?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's literally just what I suggested,'' he grumpily muttered to himself but sighed. He didn't like seeing the kiddo any more stressed than the next person so he guessed discussing the plan to secretly busy her with Poppy would have to be put on hold for the time being-....Oh wait. He looked back to the distressed and confused kids and made a clearing his throat noise to get their attention back on him. "As much as I like dramatic fear in the morning, where's Red?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ms. Poppy?" After Snatcher nodded with a grunt, Bow pointed her hand up towards the attic entrance. "In there."</p><p> </p><p>"Why is she in your cruddy attic?"</p><p> </p><p>"She said she wanted to sleep somewhere her size."</p><p> </p><p>Ah. That made sense. He almost forgot how tiny the some of the ship's areas were actually. Of course he could get around no problem getting around ghosting through walls, but he guessed Poppy would have a harder time having to crawl through the child sized tunnels to get anywhere on this blasted ship. Ignoring whatever Hattie was yapping about Rumbi to them, he gave the attic a suspicious look and slowly made his way towards it. It certainly was quiet up there, besides a rather peculiar noise he rose a brow too. With a hum he floated his way over towards it and just popped his head right on in and......Oh...OH! Well at least he found the source of the lemon scented cleaning products, and ..Huh. Was it just him or did the attic look less dusty that it  usually was? Hoisting himself the rest of the way up through the whole he managed to spy two small pink glowing objects in the dark, those said objects turned back around away from him as the small vacum cleaning turned away from him to start sweeping back up the long orange carpet stuck up here making that light sweeping sound as he went. Well at least he knew what was making the strange sound up here, but it was the sight of the lightly snoring woman on the floor that really caught his attention as his brows rose. The redhead was laying on the floor snoring away obviously passed out, but was surrounded by cleaning supplies. A small broom, mop here, a bucket there, and a few things of soap. Well.....This explained a whole bunch of things actually, Poppy must've cleaned up a little bit. He thought he remembered her saying something about being a light sleeper when he was still alive. The ghost floated over her and stared down at her current state of being. Body lightly going up and down in her sleep. Her body curled up to her right side and holding a pillow to her chest. Poppy looked rather peaceful in her sleeping state which made him not want to disturb her at all...Which what he was exactly going to do. </p><p> </p><p>A claw gently moved the messy hair of flames away from her soft face and paused when she lightly hummed and stirred, but not too much as she relaxed back into the same position just a second later. She didn't wake to see the fanged smile or the softened eyes of the spirit watching her or hear him give a small huff of a chuckle at the dare say cute sight before turning his attention back towards the exit just as a small vacum cleaner was starting to slowly go by. The small robot beeped in surprise when he was just picked up by a giant purple hand and carried through the air towards the exit by the ghostly figure giving off a few curious beeps to it all. A moment later the ghost's head shoved itself outside the hole in the roof just as the platform elevatoring between the levels went down and out came most of his body. Being a large ghost he easily was able to go near the floor but still have some of his body stuck partially through the ceiling as he held up the robot with a questioning look. </p><p> </p><p>"Looking for this, Kiddo?," he asked holding the blinking robot.</p><p> </p><p>"RUMBI!!" A feeling of releif washed over the child as she raced up and over to the ramp towards him as he held him out to her. The corner of his mouth in a semi smile as he watched her smile and grab Rumbi from him, hugging the sweeper to herself in a hug and sighing. "I missed you! What were you doing up there?"</p><p> </p><p>"PLeaSE clEAN OuT Dirt filterS. MASS capaSITY MaKeS it UNCoMFORTABLE fOr mE," was his only answer in that robotic voice of his. </p><p> </p><p>"I think he's saying to dump out the dirt he swept up," Snatcher clarified gazing at her as Hattie happily nodded and looked happily at the robot in her arms practically skipping to the kitchen to presumably dump out his filters into the kitchen trashcan. </p><p> </p><p>"Actually that's a good question." Bow was gazing up to where the platform was rising fazing through his body and such with curiousity on her face. "How did he get in the attic? Did he accidentally ride up there?" She asked gesturing to the platform. "And where is Ms. Poppy? Is she still asleep?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeesh. So many questions and it's only been fifthteen minutes since I got here." He rolled his yellow eyes at the curly haired girl's light frown. "She's still asleep. Just leave her alone until she wakes on her own. I think she deserves it after dealing with everything don't you think?"</p><p> </p><p>Bow shrugged and walked off in the same direction towards the kitchen as well presumably for breakfast he guessed or to see what her friend was doing in there. Fine by him. He could wait for as much as he needed. There was books up there to keep him occupied for a while. </p><p> </p><p>***********************************************************************************************</p><p>Someone stirred.</p><p> </p><p>Probably shouldn't have fallen asleep on the cold hard floor but she was so tired by the end of her little adventure between the two rooms that she zoned out almost immediately afterwards. Not a good idea to stay up so late just to clean up but she couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard she tried and she wasn't about to go sleeping in some dark room that looked and smelled like an old closet no one used for like ten years, so it gave her one job to do anyways. She doubted the children would mind or notice one or two rooms cleaned anyways. Children in her experience didn't usually didn't. But something felt oddly unsettling somehow. A shiver running up the spine and odd feeling settling in the stomach kind of deal. The one watching her saw the shiver along with the stirring and had looked up from his book right above her, his full attention right on her now. ......Poppy gave off a cough. Probably due to the strong-ish smell still in the air. It had lessened a lot during the hour and a half she remained asleep while everyone else was awake but it was still enough to be noticable. Her face noticably cringed before groaning and slowly pushing her aching muscles to sit her top half of her body up, pillow she was previously holding onto flopping to the ground as the hand that held it made it's way up to rub at her face as she yawned and stretched out her back.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you." Poppy literally jumped falling back onto her with a gasp of surprise. Knocking over the metal bucket close to her foot which tumbled over with a few metal clangs and those bright blue eyes of hers snapped open blinking into the darkness and her brain trying to register the dark figure of the ghost floating and giving her a neutral look. When in reality he was chuckling internally. "So you're finally awake."</p><p> </p><p>It took a while for the still tired woman to really recognize who exactly the blurry black figure was talking to her. Which involved more yawning, more blinking, more rubbing at her face, and more silently staring at him before the idea of who he is finally came to her in the form of the the dark purple ghost.</p><p> </p><p>"......Snatcher?"</p><p> </p><p>"The one and only. Took you long enough to wake up."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait. Were you watching me sleep?," she asked awake-ness finally starting to slowly over come her body.</p><p> </p><p>"Like I'd do that." He held up the red book he was currently holding. The cover reading 'How Black Holes Are Formed And How To Avoid One.' "I've been sitting here reading waiting for you to finally get up," he answered truthfully. He had been reading, only looking at her every so often. </p><p> </p><p>"Really? What ever for? Seems a bit rude to just spook someone like this if ya ask me." That pout he knew all too well when something annoyed her graced her face as she made herself stand to those tired legs of hers.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a job for you."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really? How lovely. And what might that be?"</p><p> </p><p>"I see you've been rather busy yourself." He pointed a claw down at all the cleaning tools and the open box of cleaning wipes. "And rearranging your living space quite a bit." His eyes flicked up and over towards the far side of the attic. All the crates, barrels, and chained trunks were all moved over to one corner of the room along with the globe and useless telescope. But it seemed everything was rather clean. "And I take it you're responsible for the strong smell everywhere."</p><p> </p><p>......She looked sheepish for a moment, momentarily gazing at her hands. "I-I'm sorry. The soap was pretty strong s-so I orginally only used a few drops in the mop water but when I was mopping the kitchen I accidentally knocked the bottle over and spilt a lot of it everywhere. I-I'm sorry if I caused any trouble with it. I made sure to clean all of it up I promise." She then glanced behind her. "A-And if me moving everything was wrong I'll gladly put everything back. It was just so dusty I couldn't breath a single breath without sneezing from the dust bunnies-"</p><p> </p><p>She stopped when Snatcher held up a hand to stop her rant. "Don't apologize. The old place never looked better. Did you really stay up all night cleaning here and that kitchen?"</p><p> </p><p>She sheepishly nodded having been called out by the ghost. "Um...Y-Yeah. T-This may sound strange, b-but when I can't sleep I clean. Growing up in a house of farming folk, there was plenty of dirt scattered about so I often helped to clean it all up."</p><p> </p><p>A hum came from him. Of course he already knew this but decided not to comment on it. "I see....Well I don't want you staying up so late again. Next time try my advice and read a book. I used to do it and it did wonders for me."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Y-Yeah right. I just thought it'd be rude to leave the kitchen like that with a sink of dirty dishes from that cat's cookin."</p><p> </p><p>He paused for a moment. ".....Oh. So the cat showed up again. Did you meet her?"</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and smiled happily at the memory. "Yes. Cookie was so kind and she was kind enough to show me a few places. And gave me food! OH MY PECK!! Her food was to die for!....Uh n-no offense."</p><p> </p><p>"None taken. But getting back to it, I said I have a job for you today." He closed the book and let go of it leaving it to float in mid air before it flew back over to the neat stack of what few books were up here. Poppy watched in slight amazement but was quick to snap back to the ghost when he spoke again. "I'm going to be very busy for the next few days. I think I found a way that might help you out even if it only brings a little piece of mind, but I'll need some time to prepare it. And I can't have you running around blindly everywhere while I'm trying to figure it out. You understand that I hope, and if I'm going to help you then you can help me."......He gave a softer look. "I don't mean to sound rude. But I can't have freeloaders taking up space here you know." Actually it was because he needed her to be busy, if he didn't he'd have no problem with just letting her stay here laying about all day if that's what she wanted to do. But he couldn't. He needed her and the kids occupied for a while and the plan he's been cooking up for the past hour and a half was just the ticket to do it.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy nodded understandably thank goodness. "I understand. Where I'm from you had to earn your keep where ever you were stayin', and it's only fair after you're going through all that trouble." Her hands rested to her hips as she gave a smile.</p><p> </p><p>He huffed a chuckle and gave a smile back of his own. Oh he could almost hear her say 'Hey, Princey!' like back in the old days with the same smile. But he smiled at her and pointed a hand to the cleaning supplies scattered at her feet. "Well, since I thought you did an excellent job here and you obviously have had previous experience, I thought we'd do something easy on your first day on the job! I want you to go around cleaning the entirety of this rusty space craft!"</p><p> </p><p>....Her smile dropped a little as she stared at him and blinked. "...Wait a gosh darn pecking second." She pointed a hand at him. "You want ME to clean the entire ship?" She asked pointing to herself.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled. "You didn't hear me wrong. But to answer you. Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"HA! You gotta be kiddin' me! You want me to clean the entire place? By myself?"</p><p> </p><p>He nodded calmly as if they were just talking about books or something like that. "Yep! Every room, hall, nook and cranny, mop, sweep, dust-...The whole work! I don't doubt you could do it. And you wouldn't be doing it yourself. Those two are more than capable of helping you out if I tell them too. "</p><p> </p><p>She stared at him flabbergasted. Opening her mouth to speak but nothing came out so she closed it and shook her head before frowning and seeming to find her words. "Are you just having me do a maid's work because I'm a woman?"</p><p> </p><p>He frowned back with an honest voice. "No. I'm asking you to do this because I'd like any kids of mine to have a clean place to live. And like I said, It's going to be hard to manage them and my forest while I'm going out of my way to help you. This isn't exactly a-an easy thing for me to do for someone like you you know." The sincerity in his voice as she stared at him for a little while longer made most of that scowl melt away from her face. "Besides. It'd be more of a win for you won't it? You get to navigate the place, keep yourself occupied while I'm stressing over planning for YOU might I add, and it's a chance to get to know your host family." He shrugged. "Everyone wins. You get help. I get help. Kids get a clean place. There's no downsides.....Unless you spill more of that soap stuff."</p><p> </p><p>She snorted on that last bit shaking her head with a smile. "Trust me. I think I'll stay away from that stuff for a while." She turned and began walking towards one of the large dressers near the far side of the room with the small pile of books stacked ontop of it. Next to the books was a pile of photos, drawn pictures, and a teddy bear. "Just give me a second to grab a few things."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure. Take your time with that. By the way..." Those yellow eyes glanced down towards her hand, the soreness long gone by now and only a light bruise remaining on it. "How's your hand? From what I've heard it was hard for you to manage yesterday. And while I'm at it I suppose I should know what the kid's robot was doing up here, she had quite the small panic attack."</p><p> </p><p>"That's a bunch of questions thrown at me at once don't ya think?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey. Im returning the favor for what happened to me earlier." </p><p> </p><p>"Those girls?" He hummed a yes behind her and she smiled. Children could throw a lot of questions at you if they were curious enough. So to answer one on his questions, she held up the wrist with the very light bruise as she stopped in front of the dresser and began to grab the many photos and pictures. Slipping them into her leather apron's bigger pocket, she had slipped it on last night to help carry around the smaller things she brought around to clean. "It feels much better thank you. I guess I just needed to let my arm rest a while, and ..well...I figured I'd use the little fella to sweep up the dust from the thing since that's what he was for..R-Right?"</p><p> </p><p>He glanced back down to the orange carpet as she grabbed the small teddy bear, and had to admit it did look a much lighter orange when it wasn't covered in dust. "Alright. But next time be sure to notify the kid. She sees that thing as a beloved pet and I don't think she appreciates him disappearing without a trace...What's all that?" He gestured to the toy she was holding.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. I found this and a few things in the ward robe over there and thought she might've lost them." She gave a small shiver, "B-But I don't think the skulls in there were a very nice find."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I gave those as a mushy Winter Solstice Token to them! They should be grateful! It's not every person in space owns they're own cursed skulls to ward off harmful spirits! The attic was a great place to put them to keep ghosts out! Most love to haunt creepy dusty attics so I was doing them both a huge favor!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wow. I guess you really are an expert huh?," she asked as she made her way towards the lift just as it started to rise up again towards them. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey. It takes one to know one don't you think? And who better than the most powerful spirit on this measly planet?"</p><p> </p><p>She still smiled and rolled her eyes at him. For some reason she was getting an aura of bragging child. "Ok. I guess you're right. But It's best I return these to her."</p><p> </p><p>The her she was referring to was obviously Hattie cuz who else would have the idea to leave photos and pictures in a haunted ward robe he supposed...That or her face was in some of the pictures she was holding so it was a dead give away. She stepped onto the platform as soon as it came up and he floated behind as she did so, wobbling a little as she started to descend but managed to push herself back up into a standing position as Snatcher just fazed through the attic floor and popped through the control room ceiling and wouldn't you know it. He found the girls exactly where he thought they'd been for the past hour and a half. Watching cartoons early in the morning waiting for that cat's cooking show to come on, Right now sait orange calico was talking about something involving how to properly cook spices for a veggie burrito or something. I dunno. He wasn't exactly an expert in cooking and outside of reading a thin cooking book like once a long time ago out of sheer boredom he had no experience in that stuff. But both girls looked up when a flash of messy red caught their attention (obviously Poppy's hair) and smiled when they looked up and saw the two standing there. Rumbi happily sweeping past them back down the ramp towards the tv before the platform touched the ground and Poppy stepped off it. Giving off a shaky sigh and looking back up towards it as it ascended, she never would get used to that was she? </p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Ms. Poppy. Good morning!" Bow happily waved from her pillow on the floor as Hattie turned back to the tv with a smile. "Why do you have a teddy bear?"</p><p> </p><p>She waved back to the small child smiling. "It's just something I found in the attic I thought might belong to someone. And you don't have to call me Miss. Just Poppy will be fine." She made her way down the small ramp as Snatcher flew over the railing. Stopping by the tv she stared at Hattie who looked up at her feeling the eyes on her and Poppy kneeled down to her level to hold out the teddy bear. "Hey. I think this belongs to you."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!" Hattie reached out a hand smiling and grabbed the toy from the older woman. "Thanks!"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh huh. I think I found some other things of yours." Tilting her head Hattie watched as Poppy began pulling the pictures and drawn pictures of hers from her apron's pocket and she happily started grabbing them from her as well. "Did you do these?"</p><p> </p><p>She nodded looking through all of them and still grabbing them one after another as she handed them out and looked at them all. "I took them on my first space adventure. She held up one picture with what looked like her outside a ship in space. "This is me!"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy of course smiled at her happiness. "I'm really happy for you, but maybe don't leave all your things in random spots. Ok?"</p><p> </p><p>He nodded not really paying attention to what she said but she sure did look up when Snatcher cleared his throat and caught the attention of both the children. "Now that I have you attention. Guess what you two are doing today?"</p><p> </p><p>"Going exploring."</p><p> </p><p>"Not even close." He pointed at them with a stern face. "You two are going to help her clean up this dump!" Instantly the girls went to whine but he shot that down real quick as he had to multiple times before. "Hey! You two live here too! So you ARE going to pitch in and lend her a hand! I won't hear any excuses! Besides, don't you think it's unfair if SHE did all the work while you two goofed off." Hattie stuck her tongue out at him and he narrowed his eyes at her. "Ok wise guy. I know you're perfectly capable of beating a maniac blondie who gained control of all time and space for a couple hours, so you're MORE than capable of cleaning the place-"</p><p> </p><p>"How about we play a game first?," Poppy suggested with a smile and all three looked to her.</p><p> </p><p>"A game?!" Hattie's smile came back at the prospect of playing instead of doing any boring cleaning.</p><p> </p><p>"Playtime? Now? Are you sure you're feeling ok?," Snatcher asked doubtful but Poppy held up a hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Cookie told me yesterday about how helpful you two are," she answered truthfully, "But I was wondering if she was telling me the truth about you two being able to help anyone."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course we can!" Hattie puffed put in pride and Bow nodded eargerly beside her. "We're the best helpers in the world!"</p><p> </p><p>Faking curiousity hummed and rubbed her chin, "Oh really?...Hm. I don't think I believe you."</p><p> </p><p>"What?!" The hatted child stomped her boot down and scowled. "Yes we are! We can do anything!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really?"</p><p> </p><p>"YEAH!! And we'll prove it too!" Bow again nodded with the same scowl.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy smiled and nodded her head. "Ok. If you two really want to prove yourselves and make me believe you I guess I have no choice but letting you help me play my game."</p><p> </p><p>"That's right! You don't have any choice!.......Uh. What game?"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy's smile widened as she stood up. "Why the helping game of course. I use to play it all the time when I was little. I challenge you two to a competition. If you can help me real good, then I'll believe you and you get a nice reward from your daddy."</p><p> </p><p>"A reward!?," Bow asked lighting up immediately and snatcher's eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Whoa! I never agreed to thi-"</p><p> </p><p>"YES! A nice reward from him! But you two have to win the game and beat me or else I'll get that nice big reward from him instead. And you don't want to lose do you?," her sly smile sent a challenging feeling run through the children. "Deal?"</p><p> </p><p>"DEAL!! BUT WHEN WE WIN I WANT A MOUNTAIN OF COOKIES AS A REWARD!!," Hattie demanded. "ILL BE THE BEST HELPER EVER!!"</p><p> </p><p>"ME TOO!! I WANNA HELP!!......Um..How do we help?"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy smiled again waiting for this to happen. "You both can help by proving to me you really can clean a few TINY things for me. We'll make it a challenge. You two both get one room, I'll get one, and then your daddy can be the judge and pick which one's the best."</p><p> </p><p>"Like with Conductor and DJ Grooves movies!," Bow exclaimed excitedly. "I'm gonna win!"</p><p> </p><p>"NO! IM GONNA WIN!," Hattie shot back and Bow frowned at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine by me. Tell you what. "Poppy gently pried the girls apart. "Why don't you each pick a different room instead of doing the same one? It'll be faster and that way you each can be judged fairly." She looked to Hattie still clutching all the pictures close to her. "Since Im guessing you might want to put those away, why don't you go do your bed room?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine! But I get Rumbi!" Her head snapped to the small robot sweeping past her. "COME ON RUMBI!! I'M GONNA WIN!!" The small machine beeped and fastly swept after the young girl as she ran towards the entrance to her bedroom somehow NOT dropping the multiple things she was carrying at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"FINE! I want the Metro Room!" </p><p> </p><p>Snatcher's jaw had affectedly dropped by then and could only watch as bow ran off in the direction of the storage room and Poppy smiled, stood, wiped her hands together, before placing them on her hips and giving the ghost a winner's grin as he continued to stare off in the direction of the two children....Before looking to her jaw snapping shut as she chuckled at his face and he sputtered before demanding something of her.</p><p> </p><p>"How the PECK did you do that!? And so EASILY!?"</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged. "Well. Instead of fighting and making them do it, why not make it into a game they could enjoy. Hope you can get that reward ready."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh ha ha! Very funny! Don't you think I'll be sticking around for this. I got business to attend yo you know."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you might say that. And I understand. Just be sure to have it when you come back." She snorted again at his surprised expression and he frowned more.</p><p> </p><p>"Well don't you forget your job for now either!," he demanded crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't forget nothin', yo purple onion."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really?" She nodded and he smirked. Before pointing a claw straight up. "Hate to catch you in a lie, Princess, but didn't you already forget the things you need to do the job up there?"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy stared at him for a moment be fore blinking and snapped back up towards the attic. Oh gosh golly she forgot all the stuff up there! She hurried off up the ramp to catch the platform before it could rise back up without her and Snatcher snickered to himself. It was a shame he couldn't stay and watch how this went down, he'd absolutely would SO watch but unfortunately he had to get back and work. As someone had to direct those chumps on how to work things. But he was sure of one thing. This would absolutely keep her busy for a while. Which is EXACTLY what he planned on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. R. King Arc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(This is gonna take place based off the easter egg known as R. King who leaves notes around Hat Kid's ship and you can find all the stuff he turned into gold if you looked it up on youtube. I thought it'd be a fun adventure to add to the story. Im not going to include other easter eggs or references from the game after this one because to me it's hard to keep track of them and most are references to other popular things. As is the message in the ward robe code is not cannon to the story as it's a reference to Undertale. Also since practically everyone on Snatcher's planet has some kind of magic ability Poppy has super-ish strength.)</p><p> </p><p>Video link<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rG1unk-2d_4</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y'know. She suspected cleaning to be a rather easy thing to do. Sure it was hard work on it's own and she shouldn't really be complaining about anything she agreed to do in the first place, and yeah these kids could use some clean space to live and run around in, but she guess she didn't really take into account having to crawl through any small spaces today dragging all sorts of things behind her to do the job the ghost had asked of her to do. Since she thought the control room wasn't in any need to be cleaned considering Rumbi had been cleaning it nonstop for a long time as she came to know and it's not like the attic or kitchen needed to be recleaned except for the few dirty plates and forks from whatever those kids had for breakfast. But forget that. From the get go she knew this wouldn't be an easy job one being she had to drag a whole bunch of things from the attic down to the small hallway towards the storage room crawling which took about three trips since the kids and Snatcher weren't around to help. Thank goodness her wrist didn't hurt at least. At one point she could hear the distant screeching of a familiar door opening and inwardly cringed remembering the loud nail on chalk bourd sounds the ground door made. Must've been Bow going into that metro room whatever a metro was. She would've thought to do one of the other rooms first but she didn't know what were through the other doors so it was better to start somewhere she already saw. .....Which happened to be in a big mess. The storage room was still so chilly and there was snow...LITERAL. SNOW. In piles on places around the room which to be honest she didn't know what do to with, but she guessed the best thing to do was to sweep all of it into a big pile. Starting with the smaller and easier piles up by the doors leading into the potion room and the one leading back into the control room. Which honestly went over a bit smoothly if not only annoying with the big broom. Sweeping the snow and whatever dirt there was onto the lower storage room floor. The green floor like the doors looked a lot like the carpet in the control room but it didn't feel like carpet, just cold floor. Unfortunately it didn't take too long for her to get finished with such a small area and sighed as she looked towards the much bigger piles of snow in the corners almost engulfing the barrels or crates or whatever was stored down there. Oh well. She'd get it fixed, she was used to fixing her father's and Uncle's messes on the farm. Once having to fix a door the cow shot his horns through. Easier said than done, but she was sure it wouldn't be too big of a problem. It was like when she had to shovel snow in the winter. She just wished she had a coat to drape over her shoulders to keep the cold away. She had started on the biggest pole of snow in the top left corner in the room, struggling with the broom a little bit sweeping a chunk at the time trying to force as much snow away as possible with each sweeping motion. Maybe a courter through the pile she finally got company in the form of Bow bounding in through the potion room door and getting a look at the supplies Poppy had to drag along with her crawling around.</p><p>"Hey, Poppy!," She called down.</p><p>"Yes?," she shouted back without looking up from her work.</p><p>Bow pointed towards the mop and bucket. "Can I borrow this please?"</p><p>"Sure! Just bring it back!"</p><p>"OK! Thank you!," Bow called back grabbing the things she needed before rushing off back through the small door, the mop's long handle smacking against the top of the tiny doorway with a thump sound.</p><p>She was about half way through the biggest pile and was just starting to heave out a couple wooden planks stuck in the pile when she received yet another visitor in the form of a hat wearing child bounding through the control room door just as she pulled out the second plank and started leaning it against the wall. A proud smile on her face.</p><p>"I'M DONE!!," Hattie called down to her in a happy tone leaning a little over the railing.</p><p>"Already?," she asked grabbing the third and as far as she could tell the final plank and pulling it out. She heard Hattie hum a yes and she sighed pulling the plank out of the snow, man her hands were freezing! " Is  your robot friend done sweeping that big room already?"</p><p>"Yeah! It was already clean anyways. Sometimes he sweeps there...OH!" She reached around behind her and pulled out a small white piece of paper out of her back pocket and held it up to look at it. "I found this behind a chair and I think it's some kind of letter, and there was another one under my tool box."</p><p>"Good, good. Uh..tell you what. Do all these halls have carpet?"</p><p>"Pretty much!"</p><p>"Why don't you start having the little robot start sweeping those then?" The final plank was placed back up against the wall and the broom regrabbed.</p><p>''Would that make me a good helper?," she asked.</p><p>"It sure would since it'd be one thing I wouldn't have to crawl around myself doing," she said going back to sweeping the snow away from the corner and towards the entrance to the bathroom a floor below them, and the green ladder that lead up towards the doorway way above her which to be honest she had no idea where it lead.</p><p>But Hattie smiled and turned off. "SURE!! I'll do that!" Shoving the notes back into her pocket she turned and began running back into the hall.</p><p>"Thanks! Your the best!"</p><p>Her. Arms. ACHED!! By the time the giant pile was all the way swept over by the ladder her arms were starting to ache a lil bit from how hard she was gripping the broom and shoving the darn snow around. But it was all worth it when that corner was cleaned out at least....One big pile down one more big one to go and unlike the other pile which only had three planks, this one had bigger things stuck in it. Which she had to literally drag one after another dragging loose snow with her over to be placed in the cleared corner and then sweeping up the loose snow. HOLY PECK WHAT WAS IN THOSE THINGS!? It felt like they weighed five giant bags of fertilizer each! But like always she did what needed to be done without a fit. But her hands were still cold so of course she took a moment every so often to stick her hands in her pockets to let them warm up. She wasn't no dummy. About Midway through shoveling out the second pile guess who showed up again? Well she momentarily stopped again to cringe at the screeching metal sound...Before shaking her head with a sigh and going back to her work. A moment later the potion room door reopened and a smiling curly haired girl walked out dragging the mop behind her.</p><p>"I'M DONE!!," Bow called out happily to her dropping the mop to the floor.</p><p>"That's great! Uh...*huff* W-Why don't you go a-and clean another room to pass the time?," she suggested still shoving the snow in the direction towards the already bigger pile.  </p><p>Bow being the polite child she was grabbed the smaller mini broom with a smile. "Ok! I can sweep the potion room!"</p><p>Poppy paused for a moment and looked up at Bow past her messy hair up at the child. "Uh..I-I don't think that's a good idea! You shouldn't be around those witch's brew."</p><p>"They're not dangerous. Except for the one that turns everything to gold...But Hattie said it went missing a long time ago."</p><p>"......." She shook her head again. "Sorry sweetie. But it's best I do that one. I know." She turned her head towards the entrance way to the bathroom and Bow followed her movements seeming to understand. "Think you can go do that room? It'd be a big help."</p><p>She nodded again and set off to there dragging the long handled tools behind her. Jumping down and landing with a thud to Poppy's level and paused to glanced at the ever growing pile of snow and dirt in front of the long green ladder. Gazing in awe at the sight as Poppy just happened to push the last of the second largest pile into the ever growing hill of dirty snow, and ironically the control room door opened yet again and Hattie smiling and walking in,  Rumbi beeping curiously in her hands, but she stopped dead in her tracks seeing the giant snow hill in one part of the room. Giving a 'Whoa' of surprise but both girls jumped when Poppy let the broom drop to the floor and huffed.</p><p>Placing her hands to her hips, she held her head back up towards the ceiling with a chuckle. "HOO BOY!! What a work out! Haven't moved things around this much since I built my stand in the town square!''</p><p>"Wow! That's a big pile of snow!" Hattie gaped at it in childhood wonder while Bow stuck her tongue out and wrinkled her nose at the sight of dirt.</p><p>"Yuck! And dirty!"</p><p>"Yeah?" She huffed and glanced back towards the other half of the room and the smaller piles of snow that obviously wouldn't take too long but shouldn't be left unattended anyways. And it wouldn't finish itself, and that rather large crate was in the way...Not for long tho. Stretching her arms out, she walked towards the crate at least three times her size. "Now. Let's get this annoying thing  outta the way."</p><p>Hattie already turning away from the action and going over to put Rumbi in the potion room hall. The door opened with a whoosh sound and she placed rumbi down. "Ok! It's all yours!"</p><p>Rumbi happily beeped and and began to happily go down the halls towards the potion room and disappeared as the door closed behind him. With a smile she turned to go ask Poppy about those weird notes again, but paused seeing what the older woman was doing. Poppy squeezed her way past the gigantic pile of snow and Bow had already made her way into the elevator down, using the broom handle to reach the red button to lower herself down a level. Waving bye to them as she did so. Poppy was looking the giant rectangular crate up and down, with a studious look, brow raised, and hands on her hips. Silently staring at the giant thing before the woman placed her hand on the wooden side and givin' it a lil nudge. The wood creaked a lil bit as it stayed still, whatever in it was unboutfully heavy just like the crates and barrels. Like that would stop her though. Hattie watched confused as the older woman walked to one of the sides facing towards the clear corner she had previously swept out and placed either of her hands on it. Bracing her side against the giant crate and taking a breath. She pushed.</p><p>The hard wood creaked against the sudden pressure being pushed against it and it's frame tilted lightly towards where Poppy was attempting to push it towards. The older woman making a grunt of annoyance when it didn't budge. The child watching from the floor above there could only watch feeling a little bad the poor lady wasn't waking any progress on the crate's position at all. She was pretty strong herself for a child....Maybe she should offer to help-</p><p>SCCCCRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!!!!!</p><p>The AGONIZING sound of a wooden chair being scooted across the floor but ten times louder and more annoying filled the whole room and the crate. FINALLY moved. Blue eyes stared in wonder at the sight while cringing and holding hands over her ears as they watched the giant wooden box be moved slowly across the room. Poppy gritted her teeth and slowly pushed along this giant thing one step after another towards the corner. THIS THING WAS MOVING WHETHER IT WANTED TO OR NOT!! Step after step she took, the sound hurting her ear drums and making her even more annoyed until she felt something solid stop it. Poppy stopped for a moment feeling the something blocking it...Pushing against it a few more times to really make sure it wasn't just stuck on something before grunting and heaving her body off it. The red head sighing and huffing some air back into her lungs as she stepped back to look at her handy work. Arm coming up to push those bangs and wipe the sweat off her brow. Now she was kinda glad the room was cool to help after that warm up, seeing she had completely pushed the pecking thing in the corner like she intended, Poppy nodded, sighed and turned back towards the other half of the room that was now more spacious since that larger crate wasn't randomly in the middle of it anymore. But paused when someone awed in astonishment.</p><p>"WHOA!! You moved that all by yourself?!," Hattie asked staring at her with wide eyes of amazement. "How'd you do that?!"</p><p>".......Oh. T-That." She chuckled and gave a slightly sheepish smile. "Well, working on a farm always working and hauling around large bags of feed and bails of hay can help build up muscle. But promise me you won't try copying me."</p><p>"That's so cool! And I don't want to be a farmer! Too boring."</p><p>Poppy snorted. "Well that's one way to describe it." She turned back to the rest of the room and sighed. "This might take a little while."</p><p>Hattie immediately lit up at that. "Need any help? I can help!"</p><p>"Uh...." She sighed stretching her aching arms out and turning her attention to the random curled up rugs lying on the floor...Making her way over to them. They didn't look as heavy as the barrels. "Well, I suppose you can go clean somewhere else?....Btw I don't think you've told me where that leads." She pointed towards the long green ladder going up towards that opening in the wall above them both.</p><p>"That's the boiler room and where the ship's water is stored. I can totally go clear it out!"</p><p>"Eh. If it isn't really too much trouble. But I don't think if it's just water in there it'll need to be cleared out." She grabbed one of the rolled up red carpets in the corner and lifted it up, as suspected it didn't weigh much at all.</p><p>"Should I get the carpets out?"</p><p>"......" Poppy looked at her. "You have carpets floating in the water in there?," she asked making sure she was hearing right.</p><p>"Only two!," the small child shouted back defensively.</p><p>.......Poppy sighed and shook her head. "It's not good to have carpets floating around in your water supply. You go better get those out and you be careful young lady!"</p><p>Hattie saluted her and made a jumped over the railing and hopping to the floor below with a thud. Poppy watched as she ran along past her and waded into the giant pile of show, giving off a soft 'brr' and causing some loose snow to tumble out of the pile as she reached the long green ladder and  shimmied up it rather quickly surprisingly for a child. Sending the loose snow from her body floating down to the pile below. Shaking her head she went back to work, throwing the random rolls of rugs, three red and two blue, on top of the giant pecking crate she pushed over  along with another random barrel, her sights were set on sweeping the last of the smaller piles of snow into the bigger one which just grew with the added snow and picking up the smaller random things stuck in the smaller piles. Two woven laundry baskets and pink bottles that looked like the shampoos she had seen on the bathroom shelves. Those were placed on top of the washing machine until she could put those away properly. It was a pain to get the snow out of the corner from behind the DLC elevator thing but luckily the long broom was skinny enough to reach behind there. She finished it all up in no time! Hard work really did pay off it seemed. But the strangest thing happened when she discovered something behind the washer, it was easy enough to move both giant machines away from the wall to sweep under and behind them, but when she saw the small piece of paper she paused. Blinking at it and giving nothing but a side glance to it before shrugging and absent mindedly tucking it into her apron's front pocket for safe keeping just in case it was important later-</p><p>THUMP!!</p><p>Poppy jumped and turned around feeling the chilling feeling of snowflakes falling on her back and blinked at the pile of snow behind her. To her mild surprise there was a rolled up, obviously soaking wet, red carpet sitting on top of the snow pile- With another thump and spray of her, Poppy slammed her eyes shut at the spray of snowflakes coming towards her. Blinking them back open to just slam them shut again as a second wave of snowflakes waved over her face with a blur of blue and she kept her head down..........When she was sure she wasn't about to get sprayed with anymore snowflakes, she opened her eyes to the snow pile. There was two more carpet rolls and a red pillow in the pile as she sighed. Looking up the green ladder at where they dropped from and shaking her head.</p><p>A few moment's later the small hatted girl appeared in the small entrance above her, a smile on her face and teddy bear clutched in her arms similar to the one Poppy found in the attic, looking down she spotted said red head stuffing the wet sky diving rugs into the dryer. "POPPY!!" When the lady looked up she waved down at her and jumped. She heard a yell as she fell fast and landed in the pile of snow with a thump splashing snow everywhere and giggling like a maniac. "I'm done!"</p><p>"What did I tell you guys about doing that?!," Poppy stared at her with a worried expression and groaned leaning back. "*sigh* You know...Fine just PLEASE don't do that again. It freaks me out."</p><p>"Whatcha doing?" She asked crawling out of the pile and giving a little shake to expell the extra snow off her.</p><p>"Throwing these into this high tech drying device," Poppy said turning back to her duty and shoving those carpets in. Thank goodness all the buttons had labels telling her how this thing worked. "Can't leave them soaking wet and have 'em grow moldy now. Not healthy at all. The real question is what am I going to do with all that snow."</p><p>She mumbled the last bit to herself but the child was quick to get another one of her crazy ideas hopping to the floor and unknownst to Poppy about to change into a completely different hat. "I know how to make that snow get lost! Can I help?"</p><p>She shrugged trying to figure out which one of these buttons to press exactly. "If you have an idea be my guest. "...before just pressing start button. A small beeping noise hummed from inside the device before a small red dot popped up and it started moving all over by itself. Slowly she took her hands off it and sighed. "Well...It seems to be workin'. Now what idea did you ha-"</p><p>BOOM!!</p><p>It was as if a canon went off directly behind her. The loud explosion like sound combined with the vibrations going through the ground was enough to make Poppy yelp loudly and fall to the ground, scrambling back on her bottom away from the source of the noise but only found the small girl there smiling, clutching that toy, and .....wearing a pink witch hat?? She smiled and pointed in the direction of the once giant snow pile. Now literally nothing from......Whatever she had done completely gotten rid of the pile of dirty snow and reduce the space in inhabited to nothing but clear air........Slowly rising to her knees, Poppy stared at the small smiling girl in front of her. Placed her hands on her shoulders gently. And in as calm tone as she could muster said.</p><p>"Please. Don't EVER do that again without warning me."</p><p>Well, despite that one scare, things were running along actually pretty smoothly and hopefully they would all be finished before the day was out. She wasn't exactly sure how much of the ship was really left since she technically hadn't see all of it but not too long after that Bow had returned with that broom she oh so needed and when asked again to help, Poppy just sent Hattie to get Rumbi and go do one of the other rooms her own way. Whatever the lil alien did spooked her and she wasn't too excited to have it happen again, But Bow was another story. She insisted to come along with her to the potion room too and not having the energy to argue agreed but insisted Bow would NOT be going anywhere near those dangerous looking potions. The young girl happily agreed and skipped behind her on the way there. The potion room though didn't seem as troublesome as she originally thought. To keep Bow away from trouble she gave her the job of sweeping the floor CAREFULLY and as she watched, as she would be the one to wipe down these tables. Safe to say things went really smooth and Bow was such a kind helper quickly working sweeping up the metal flooring. Poppy had to admit she was enjoying this too. Wiping up the small sticking spills under whatever was in these bottles, some were a blue sparkly liquid. A couple were red. And other random colors from pink to yellow, blue, green, orange a one or two purple. And they all smelt of burnt rubbage! Yeah. She was so glad she was the one handling this part of the cleaning. Every few moments Poppy would look over at Bow and smile at the little girl sweeping away at the other side of the room. Bow was a natural at this it seemed. At one point Poppy was carefully scooting over what looked like a weird looking television set with a permanent green screen and paused. Another small shopping list? Without reading it again she deposited the small paper with the other she found behind the washer in her breast pocket without so much as another thought. She'd ask Hattie about it later just in case it was an important alien document. By the end of all their efforts, the storage room was still quite cold but without so much snow piled up(never mind how snow could end up in a space ship in out space of all places) and pretty neat looking. By the time Poppy crawled her way out of the potion room, admiring the work it must've been to weave the realistic blue gear patterns in the carpet looking a slightly brighter blue after Rumbi got done with it, the drying machine had already stopped. Which meant that whatever was inside was dry right? Well that just meant she better get down there and see to it they were taken care if. Bow was nice enough to start dragging all the brooms and other cleaning things back to the kitchen closet and cabinets she originally found them all in while Poppy was putting these rugs back up there with others. And like the usual pattern she'd figure out, out came the hatted child from the door to the control room.</p><p>"Hey! I'm all done!...Well, Rumbi's not done, but I don't have to do anything else. Right?," she asked leaning over the railing to watch poppy pick up the rolled up now dry carpets and carry them to throw them up on top on the big crate with the others.</p><p>Poppy smiled up at her. "Really? Already? Wow. You're a fast worker. I guess this ship ain't as big as I thought it was," she mumbled as she just tossed the three rugs on top there with the others. With that finished any work she had down here in these sections of rooms thanks to the help of these two lovlies.</p><p>"Can I ask you something now?"</p><p>"Sure! What is it?," Poppy asked turning back around and walking towards the small ladder to climb back up to the doors.</p><p>"Do you know who R. King is?"</p><p>"Our King? Hm. Well I wouldn't have the faintest idea who's ruling in this time period, maybe that Snatcher fella knows." Her red head peeked over the ladder as she climbed up. "Have ya tried askin' him?"</p><p>"Not 'our' king! R. KING!!," the child insisted before taking off her hat. She stuck her hand into it and a moment later pulled out two wrinkled small pieces of paper, holding them out to her. "I found these in my room."</p><p>Poppy gazed at the small notes confused but reached out and took them from her. They were wrinkled from being handled by the little girl who plopped her hat back on her head as Poppy rose a brow and read the notes. They were both written in black pencil and had similar hand writing. "Check Under red box. Signed R. King?" She read over the note confused before turning her head to the other one. "I. O. U....One half cookie?? Check kitchen. Signed R. King." Confused she looked back to the little girl before holding the notes back to her which she took. "Exactly where did you find these?"</p><p>"In my room. Rumbi was sweeping under this chair and the note got stuck in his filters. And then when I was cleaning my desk to prove I could be cleaner I found another one under my tool box." She stuck the notes back into her hat. "But I couldn't find anymore."</p><p>"Do you know anyone called R. King?"</p><p>"No. That's why I asked you. ...Maybe Snatcher's playing a prank again."</p><p>"I wouldn't even know where to start. I've only known ya'll for a few days now." She paused.....getting a thoughtful expression and humming. "But funny how it mentioned the kitchen. I think I found a note behind the trash can in there."</p><p>Her eyes widened. "REALLY?!"</p><p>"Uh huh. I noticed there was some green goop, so I moved the trashcan to mop it up and found it. I placed it on that refridgarator in case it was importa- HEY! Where are you going?"</p><p>Hattie didn't say anything but instead turned and belined it out the control room door and leaving Poppy. The woman stood there for a moment before huffing and shaking her head. Looks like she'd have to go after her, she was heading that way anyways. Fast forward one crawl later and she popped back into the control room stretching out her back, thankful for the warmer air hitting her body instead of the cold air back down there. But she didn't get much of a break before Hattie came back running towards her waving a small piece of paper to her. Poppy stared at it for a moment before taking it from her and reading it out loud for the child.</p><p>"I. O. U....Pencil?? Enjoy the cookie. Check Basement? Signed R. King. " There was both a smiling face and frowning face on the paper and she rose a brow looking over at her. "You have a basement?"</p><p>Hattie shrugged and reached back up indicating she wanted the note back and Poppy handed it back, watching as the small child looked over it curiously in her hands. "What does it mean?"</p><p>"I'm not sure exactly." A flashed of recognition came across her face and in a flash she reached back into her breast pocket and pulled out the two notes she found while cleaning back in the rooms down that way. "Could these be useful to our little mystery?"</p><p>Hattie blinked at them and asked, "I don't know. What do they say?"</p><p>Poppy looked down to the papers in her hands and read, "I. O. U. Vial. Sorry to keep borrowing your stuff. Check lab. Signed R. King." There was a frowning face on this one too as she turned to the second one she found in the potion room. "I found these in the potion room and behind the washer while cleanin'. This was says I. O. U. Nu-clear rod?? The peck is that? Check machine room. Also signed by our Mr. R. King." The second one had some strange lines on it as she looked to the child reaching her arms out for those too which she was glad to hand over. "What do you suppose that means now?"</p><p>She hummed an 'I don't know' and looked over the papers in her hands before turning her head towards the doorway at the far wall. It was red with some kind of strange symbol she didn't recognize and pointed. "Maybe they mean the engine room!"</p><p>"Engine room?" Poppy turned to where Hattie pointed and after a moment she followed the little girl.</p><p>The door opened with a whoosh sound and immediately when she got close enough she heard the strangest noise. The best way she could describe it was if a whole bunch of men were repeatedly hammering away at something metal but that wasn't exactly what it was. Curiously she bent down to peer inside the hall and she noticed this hallway was different from the others. It was red and what looked like ....train tracks?? Boy. These aliens keep getting weirder and weider don't they? The loud grinding sounds got louder as she got further into the hallway crawling after her and when she got to the other si-...OH. MY. PECK!! WHAT DID SHE JUST STEP INTO?! GIANT gears lined the entirety of all the walls and ceiling when she stood up to gawk around at everything. The grinding gears made the noise she had been hearing and there was red wood lining the walls matching the copper n silvery gears everywhere and in the middle was another ramp Rumbi was currently happily sweeping away on. It too had a few gears on it, a telescope, and some kind of closet thing connected by large metal wires going up and into the ceiling. Gawking and staring at the entire thing, Poppy took a few steps in and turning around in circles here and there. Paying no attention to the little girl running around moving things and looking for anymore of those small pieces of paper from R. King. Stopping only to give a look over at the staring woman.</p><p>"HEY!!" Poppy jumped and blinked at the little girl looking between books on the bookshelf. "Come help me!"</p><p>........She blinked. "Uh...R-Right." She walked towards the little girl and couldn't help but notice the other mini little control panels and other things as Hattie soon got impatient with the books as any child would and shoved whatever books she had in her hands back and went to the crate next to said bookshelf. Curiously looking behind it, a wrench and tool box on top of it. "Uh....So t-thing is your ship's..engine?"</p><p>"Half of it. The other half is in the boiler room....Hey! I found one!" The crate was shoved forwards a few inches enough for her to squeeze behind it and a moment later her smile reappeared and she held her arm up. In her hand was another small piece of paper. "HERE!"</p><p>Poppy blinked and slowly leaned down to read it as she held it. Looking at it as Hattie squeezed out from behind the crate. " I. O. U. Gear. See you soon. Check my castle in the attic?? From R. King again.....What does I. O. U. even stand for?"</p><p>She shrugged excitedly. "I dunno. But let's go check the attic! I didn't know there was a castle!"</p><p>She ran towards the door and Poppy blinked after her....Slowly going after her while taking a look around at the strange room one last time before following the child out and back to the control room. Back in the control room Bow was happily munching on an apple but paused as Hattie excitedly ran past her without a word and ran towards the lift to the attic and a moment later Poppy followed closely behind groaning from all the unexpected working out she'd been doing all day. When she looked up to Bow and saw her eating- She gave a sheepish look as a rumble came from her stomach and to save face, stood to stretch out. She needed a lunch break. Wasn't a ghost's employee entitled to that?</p><p>"What's all that about?," Bow mumbled through another bite.</p><p>Poppy sighed and glanced up towards the ramp noticing the other little girl riding the platform up towards the attic. "Trying to solve a mystery. We found these strange notes everywhere and she's trying to find a 'castle in the attic."' She started walking slowly to the ramp to go up there too and Bow followed right behind her.</p><p>"Can I come?"</p><p>"Sure. But I don't think we'll be finding any castles up there. Didn't see any when I cleaned it out." The two made their way up and as soon as their heads poked up the top of the platform, they could see Hattie's form over near the wall opening the drawers and looking inside for any castles or notes as the other two ladies came in and Poppy crossed her arms as she stepped into the attic floor. "You're a quick little searcher aren't ya?"</p><p>"Help me find it!," She yelled excitedly back slamming the drawer closed and quickly opening another one which turned out to also be empty.</p><p>"I didn't find any castles when I cleaned up here, Kid. But I get the feeling if I don't help you won't stop."</p><p>"You're not wrong!"</p><p>Poppy chuckled and walked calmly towards the ward robe. "Alright. But then we get back to our wor-'' Her stomach rumbled again and she stopped for a moment. "Correction. Food and then back to work."</p><p>Bow stood there munching on the apple in her hands as she watched the two go about. Hattie digging through the dresser like a rabbit, and Poppy just opening the ward robe and moving over the two dresses that were in there gazing at the inside of it. Neither noticed Bow just casually walking along the orange carpet up towards the stairs leading up towards the windows and the stars of outer space twinkled at them from outside. The curly haired gal kept munching away as she walked past the part of the carpet that formed into a giant circle and kept walking towards the stairs, but instead of walking up the stairs she walked towards the right side of the stair case and looked up and down the wooden side of the stairs. After a moment of her eyes scanning over the side slowly going down to the about the middle, something twinkled between two planks of wood to which she blinked and leaned closer to look at. After a moment of peeking between the two square shaped bourds, she quickly bit down into the apple to keep her hands free and managed to get her hands into the gap between the bourds and pulled. The creaking of the wood caught the attention of the older woman who turned with a confused brow and froze at the sight of Bow on the other side of the large room pulling at what seemed to be a very large wooden bourd. She quickly went to yell at her to stop but it was too late. A giant snap like sound sounded out finally making Hattie snap her head up and Bow fell back onto her behind. The wooden plank fallen a foot to her left.</p><p>"BOW!!" Poppy quickly ran towards the little girl who did nothing much but shake her head and stand back up. Dusting her dress off before reaching back up to take another bite of the apple and hold it. She looked up to Poppy who dropped to her knees and grabbed her shoulders worriedly. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! WHAT IN TARNATION WERE YOU THINKING!? YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN HURT!!"</p><p>Bow looked at the worried look on Poppy face and giving an apologetic look. ''I'm sorry. I was watching Moony Penguin and he found a secret passage way under the stairs."</p><p>"Sweetie. I understand that, but you don't do that kind of stuff!" She scowled lightly and pointed at her. "Now you promise me ya'll NEVER do somethin' like that again."</p><p>"Ok. I'm sorry, Poppy."</p><p>Hattie had ran over when Poppy had but when she realized Bow was ok, her head turned to the hole in the wall and INSTANTLY her jaw dropped. Her eyes went wide. And shiny gold reflected in her eyes.</p><p>Poppy sighed and patted her head. "It's alright. But please don't scare me like that."</p><p>"WHOA!!" Hattie went up to the hole in the wall and peeked her head inside...Which was gently pulled back when Poppy grabbed her cape and gently pulled her back away from it.</p><p>"Hattie. Now you also know better that to do that!" She glanced at the hole. "Now I gotta fix-....HOLY MOTHER OF MOON PENGUINS!!"</p><p>IT! WAS! GOLD!!! LITERALLY REAL GOLD!!! Shiny gold objects shined from inside the hole in the wall and all three ladies gazed inside unmoving. Just staring at the wonderous things inside...Until Poppy seemed to snap out of it blinking and moving both girls beside her before shuffling on her knees and leaning into the hole looking in....Before reaching her hand in and pulling out the gold items. The first thing to be pulled out was a golden trophy, Poppy looked at it for a moment. Reading the bottom it said 'Doka DW King 1st to 111'. She had no idea what that meant but when she looked inside it she blinked and pulled her face away a little bit. After a few seconds her hand reached into the top of said trophy and pulled out a PURE GOLD SKULL. The girls awed wide eyed at the sight. What was this? Did this mean they found a pirate's treaure!? Was this buried treasure going to make them rich?! Poppy set both of them to the side to which the excited kids quickly took them for themselves to hold and look at in wonder, and she reached back into the whole pulling out even MORE gold goodies. A cheese wheel with a missing slice and then said missing slice of cheese with the letters BT carved into it. She heard of yellow cheese but gold cheese? A small gold statue of a mafia man. A literal gold cookie. A gold pencil. A gold gear! All of which the girls grabbed and took turns smiling and staring in amazement. But Hattie pointed at the pure gold potion she pulled out next.</p><p>"HEY!! The gold potion." She grabbed it from Poppy and held it up to her face. ".....The potion turned itself to gold too! WOW!! ....Hey! My nuclear rod's stuck in it!" She scowled at her reflection in the now useless potion.</p><p>"Gold potion?"</p><p>"Uh huh. It can turn anything into gold!...Well it used to!"</p><p>"What was it doing under the stairs?"</p><p>Hattie shrugged. "Beats me. Is there more gold?!"</p><p>"Uh..." Poppy looked back inside. "Yeah actually." Reaching back in Poppy pulled out a golden candle with a golden flame still looking like it was on fire and both girls gawked at it, Bow grabbing it from the older woman as she pulled out something much larger than everything else. "Hang on a second?" She pulled out a square looking sculpture turning it over a bit..before smiling and holding it up to them. "Hey. What does this look like?"  Her smile widened as Hattie gasped again.</p><p>"THE CASTLE!!" Dropping the gold gold potion that landed on the floor with a thud, she quickly held her hands out for it in a silent plea and Poppy happily gave it two the girls. Hattie's eyes shined with happiness and wonder at finding this giant gold castle and Bow leaned next to her to look at the small golden castle sculpture with her.</p><p>......Until Bow giggled and pointed at their reflections in the gold. "Look! We're making funny faces."</p><p>Both girls giggled at the images the reflections caused making Poppy smile even more at them. They were so happy!</p><p>"Is there anything else?"</p><p>"Uh...Y-Yeah. Hang on a sec. I don't think it's gold tho."</p><p>"Not gold?"</p><p>Both girls watched silently as Poppy reached back inside....and a moment later pulled out three things, two pieces of paper that weren't gold and a small golden insect statue wearing a tiny crown. Her blue eyes gazing at the papers curious like. "I wonder what this is all about." She went to place the gold insect statue down but Hattie reached out a free hand and took from her not that she noticed looking at the letters. "It looks like they're letters."</p><p>"What do they say?"</p><p>"...I had all the gold in the Roach World and yet I was unhappy. I learned that gold tarnishes and turns dull, but a mind filled with gold is safe from tarnish, and can hold limitless wealth. You have a heart of gold, Hat Kid." Hattie blinked in surprise at the mention of her name in the letter. "I have evolved. Sorry we didn't get to meet. Signed R. King." Poppy paused for a moment staring at the letter before turning her eyes to the tiny bug statue Hattie was holding. "R. King and all the gold in the roach world...I think we found Mr. Roach King."</p><p>"What does the letter mean?," Bow asked as Hattie looked at the statue in her hand.</p><p>"Roach King?"</p><p>"It means he's saying that Hattie has a good heart." She smiled. "And a good heart is better than gold. Like what you two have."</p><p>"Your heart is gold too, Poppy," Bow insisted making Bow giggle at the cute insistance from the child.</p><p>"THAT'S SO COOL!! What does the other one say?"</p><p>"Huh? OH! Yeah! Other one." She looked back to the other letter in her hands and skimmed over it before pausing. "....Huh...It looks like this one is talking to Bow too."</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"It has been a long journey. Watching you all grow up into young adults was a pleasure. But soon this story must end. Life moves on and new moments await you. We will meet again someday. I look forward to that day. Farewell. Signed...R. King." She smiled and looked over to the two confused looking children as they looked to each other then to her as if in question. "It means...He was probably expecting you to find his treasure and finally meet him even if he 'evolved' into this gold statue. ...And you three finally met like he wanted I reckon."</p><p>Both children looked back down to the small statue in Hattie's hand and gave him a neutral look...before Hattie put down the castle and pointed to the letters in her hands. "Can we keep those?"  </p><p>"Of course you can. These are adressed to you two after all." She held them out and after Bow bit into her food to have a free hand again, they reached out and each took a letter from her looking at them and seemingly happily beaming at the exciting adventure's rewards they had. Making Poppy chuckle and smile more before she looked over at the wall behind her with a sigh. "Well, I reckon I oughtta fix that hole and then finish up the job for that ghost friend of yours."</p><p>Her stomach rumbled making all three look at her stomach.</p><p>".......But first a lunch break."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Paintings By Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(It took me A LONG time to research and find out what all the paintings in Hat Kid's gallory looked like. If I missed any or got any wrong please let me know. All mentioned paintings can me seen in the painting room through the green door in the machine room of the ship.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lunch breaks were nice. </p><p> </p><p>She was starving so before anything else she wanted to get somethin' in her stomach. Looking in the lil gal's fridge, there really wasn't too much of anything. It was all pretty empty except for a basket of apples, half a cheese wheel, and what looked like a carton of eggs. Well, she wasn't about to not get something to eat, and down at least three of those apples she had. They weren't as sweet tasting as she remembered the ones her father grew on their farm were, but as if this person was going to start complaining about food at this point of her life. Sure her life was REALLY crazy up to this calm point, all of it sounded like a really bad story, she was going to have to learn a whole knew pecking world different from her old one, and she was going to have to deal with her past. But if there was one thing she needed to do now was take that darn ghost's advice.</p><p> </p><p>"The important thing is that I can't change or fix anything that's already happened alright? I can't send you back. I can't give you anything from your old life......And I can't change what happened to you. But, I can help make the future easier and help you with whatever you need to settle down with alright? But you got to understand that it's NOT just going to be with a snap of my fingers."</p><p> </p><p>He was right. What had happened happened and there's no way she was going back there anyways, so it looks like she'd just have to start where she left off way back when. Hard work. Save up enough pons. And get that flower stand! May not seem like a giant grand idea like some would expect, but that's what she always wanted. A life where she could surround herself by precious beautiful flowers admiring their beauty and scent and give them all to people who enjoyed them as much as she does. Her blue eyes reflected in the gold coloring of the bracelet that was still tight around her wrist, bringing her other hand up to clamp around it to herself. Her business may have never taken off if that one fateful encounter with the handsome and kind prince from the neighboring kingdom hadn't taken such interest in the way she grew her little babies. He never said one bad thing about them. Complimenting on how deep a red her roses are and surprising him when she said they didn't just come in red...She chuckled remembering that silly surprised face of his. </p><p> </p><p>The prince stared at her shocked, brown eyes blinking as she held out the white and red rose bouquet to him. "Wow. You're telling me they really come in more than three colors?"</p><p> </p><p>She nodded  back at him. "Yep! How many colors did you think they came in?"</p><p> </p><p>He figeted fiddling with the soft petals of one white rose nervously. "W-Well. I knew there was a whole bunch of red ones, and I knew there was white ones because my mother always uses then for balls. A-And I saw black roses at my grandmother's burial. May she rest in peace.....Wait." His brown eyes widened as he stared at her. Poppy blinked when he suddenly put his hands on her stand leaning forward a little. "H-HOW MANY COLORS OF ROSES ARE THERE?! I DESPERATELY NEED TO KNOW!!"</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, the red head smiled and gestured to a whole slew of potted roses behind her he didn't seem to notice and his jaw dropped at the sight of them all. "Well, you sure like to learn things, so let me tell ya a thing or two about roses. There's all different breeds of roses, but all of them fall under one of the eleven color catagories ya hear? There's red, white, n black like you're used to seein'. But then there's yellow, blue, pink, purple, orange, and even green!" </p><p> </p><p>His eyes landed to a beautiful batch of emerald green roses Poppy pointed out and his eyes widened more. "Those would be perfect for Vanessa! They match her emerald eyes so perfectly." He smiled and turned to Poppy. "I'd love to have some....But wait." He counted on his fingers. "Red, white, black, yellow, blue, pink, purple, green, orange-....That's only nine. I thought you said there was eleven."</p><p> </p><p>She giggled. "You caught me! You see. Some are different shades of blue or pinks, but they'd still be classified under those colors, but some roses have two colors on them."</p><p> </p><p>"You're KIDDING!"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope!" Turning around. She spotted one of her hanging planters and reached up to pluck one of the ones near the top, carefully minding the thorns and brought it down to him. He stared at it in amazement. IT REALLY DID HAVE TWO COLORS!! It was a yellow rose but the tips of the petals were a dark pink, almost red as Poppy smiled at it. "This is what you call a Bi-Color pattern. Some breeds of roses have two colors like this. They're really popular at birthdays. But...If you want something real purty like." She set the single rose down and looked at him. "I got one more surprise for the history books."</p><p> </p><p>"And what would that be?"</p><p> </p><p>"Rainbow roses." He blinked confused so she held up a hand and bent down to rummage around under her stand. "I wanted to keep these hidden for the time being because I wanted to sell my over stock of other roses first since an unexpected amount bloomed this year. And you know how everyone's gonna be itchin' to buy their loved ones flowers on Cupid's Day. I wanted to sorta save these for special customers." She grabbed a small pot of something and stood up. Holding the pot just enough to be seen by him leaning over the stand and no one else passing by. His. Jaw. DROPPED. THEY WERE RAINBOW!!! Every color save for black and white was on there. All in different places on the petals and some petals being full different colors along with blended petals with two different colors mixed on them. They almost didn't look real. As if someone painted on them blindly with multiple paints. Poppy gazed at them lovingly. "My Great Great Granddaddy Willow 'Tree' Bloomington was able to cross breed all kinds of roses together until he made them. "</p><p> </p><p>"I heard of him before. He used to be the Royal Gardener for the Old Owl King didn't he? They say the gardens were never more beautiful than when he was in charge."</p><p> </p><p>She nodded but frowned. "That's right. That ol' birdbrain wanted my great great granddaddy to never share his masterpiece with anyone else. Wanted them all to himself, but that's like askin' an artist to not show off his art. So when he retired, he stole a few clippings and fled the country. Since then these beautiful little guys have been my family's birthright. We're extremely picky about who gets them...Or at least I am. Papa thinks I should've just stayed on the farm and become a milk maid like Mama." The prince's eyes softened at the small frown on her face but she was quick to smile again for an important customer. "So! Will it just be the one bouquet for ya, Princey? Or were ya'll still interested in those pretty green ones?" She asked as she tucked away the beautiful colorful ones again. </p><p> </p><p>"I..." he glanced over to the emerald green ones then to the giant one he was already holding....And smiled again. "You know I think I will take another lovely arrangement of those too. Equal size."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy smiled. "Coming right up, Your Highness!" In a few moments, she held out a pretty arrangement of green roses the shade of Vanessa's eyes all wrapped up in pretty white paper. "Two extra large bouquets will be eight pons please-" She paused and blinked when the white and red rose bouquet was held out to her and eight tiny green diamonds were dropped to the stand. "Oh. Do you need me to hold that?"</p><p> </p><p>"N-No. T-they're for you."</p><p> </p><p>"Me? Why? I thought you wanted to give Princess Vanessa double flowers."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh.." He quickly gave a nervous smile. "W-W-Well, on Cupid's Day people give their friends and f-family too. It's all about spreading love to those you care about. It doesn't have to mean romanticism at all! Especially because I consider you a close friend!" He grinned wider nervously and wished he could push himself for how weird he must've looked. But Poppy just smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Well aren't you sweet?" She happily took the roses from him. "Now I can see why so many people like ya! And why Princess Vanessa took a likin' to ya! Such a gentleman to everyone! But are you sure you're not givin' me my own flowers?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey. I paid for them, so technically they were my flowers to do as I pleased with, and I w-wanted to show my appreciation to my.....f-friend."</p><p> </p><p>"Aw. Ya'll just too kind. If that's the case, then you don't need to pay for mine."</p><p> </p><p>He held up his hand and grabbed the green rose bouquet. "No, no. You did the hard work growing them. I ordered them in the first place. And they're already cut. The least I could do was pay the four pons for them. B-Besides. I don't believe in special treatment."</p><p> </p><p>"Well alright. If ya insist. But here." She looked back down to the yellow n pink rose she had picked to show him and picked it up again, minding the thorns and holding it out to him. "Here! A small token from one friend to another too! On the house!"</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and slowly took it from her. "Well then...Thank you, friend....I-I..Should probably be getting these to Vanessa."</p><p> </p><p>"That's a fair point. Wouldn't want to keep her waiting on Cupid's Day. It's the most romantic day of the year!"</p><p> </p><p>"Heh. Yeah....L-Love."</p><p> </p><p>Sells really did increase after word of the prince buying her flowers went around. That day alone must've been her best Cupid's Day ever cuz right after he left with those green roses a woman came up to her and asked for five purple roses for her parents and sisters followed by others. She sold her normal quote for flowers that day plus lots of extras! She was able to get lots of work providing for small weddings in the town square, parties, and other festive times. All because of one friend's kindness. She felt guilty now that she only got so much business from his reputation but this time she'd have to really work for her dream! And she was totally going to be the best florist anyone's every had in a thousand years! For now she'd just rest a little while and help out with whatever that purple onion jack o lanturn had in mind, and wait to see what he was planning. She wasn't sure what to expect from a giant ghost but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't curious. Poppy made her way back out the kitchen's double doors after dipositing her third apple core into the trashcan in the corner, and the scene in the control room made her smile. The two girls were sitting on pillows a little ways from the television playing with the gold castle, it looked like a game of princess since Bow was making a princess doll scream help from the tower and Hattie was acting out the villain with that golden mafia man. The other old things like the gold pencil and cookie was all in a small random pile a few feet from them both.</p><p> </p><p>"You will never have the princess! She'll be locked away forever and the kingdom of gold will be mine! Muahahaha!!," Hattie said in a fake deep man's voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah! Well I, Sir Cat-o-lot, will save her!," Bow threatened back holding out a small black cat plush. They must've heard her giggling when she came down cuz they both looked up at her as she came in and Bow waved at her. "Hi, Poppy! Wanna play?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! You can be the giant who comes and steals the gold up the apple tree in the sky!...Or was it a bush in the sky?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'd love to, Pumpkins. But I still gotta job to do, don't you remember? I'd rather finish it and then relax a lil bit. There anywhere we missed?"</p><p> </p><p>Hattie shook her head. "No. Rumbi already swept everywhere, the painting room was so small and easy. He's still sweeping the engine room."</p><p> </p><p>"What about the mail room?,'' Bow asked pointing to the yellow tunnel entrance poking out from the wall near the engine room door. "It has junk mail all over the place after Mayor Mafia Glasses read through them all."</p><p> </p><p>Mail room huh? Well she didn't know who this Mayor mafia ..glasses?? was, but if it was the last room she needed to clean then she might as well get it all done. Then she could finally relax for the day. Walking over the yellow entrance, the children went back to their little game giggling. Great. This entrance looked small too, she'd probably have to crawl through there as well and drag the broom behind her like last time. Leaning down, she peeked inside....And fell backwards with a yell. Both girls flinched and looked up at her loud yell as Poppy stumbled before landing on her behind at the sight of two yellow glowing eyes and mouth smiling at her from the darkness. A high pitched raspy laugh rang out and two clawed hands reached out to grab the outside of the yellow tunnel, before the darkness pulled himself out smiling and revealing himself to be non other than the famous snatching ghost himself. Poppy's scared and confused face quickly turned to one of anger as she scowled. </p><p> </p><p>"I should have known!"</p><p> </p><p>"AHAHAHAHA!! You should've seen how utterly scared you looked! That's a feeling I never get tired of seeing any day," he rasped out and looked down smiling at her as Poppy stood up and dusted herself off. Giving him a scowl.</p><p> </p><p>"So is THIS one of the pranks I heard about? Y'know for 'the most powerful ghost on this measly planet' that sure wasn't very impressive."</p><p> </p><p>"HEY!" He scowled back and crossed his arms. "There's NOTHING wrong with a classic hide and go boo routine! Works almost a hundred percent of the time! And you're one to talk about not impressive work." He jabbed a claw over at the watching girls. "Playing and walking around when there's work to be done? That's not productive at all."</p><p> </p><p>"We're already finished."</p><p> </p><p>".........WHAT?!" It took him a few moments to register what she said but when he did his head snapped to her so fast she was afraid it was going to float off and faze through the wall. "You couldn't have cleaned an entire ship in one day?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, to be fair we aren't all the way done." She pointed behind him with a deadpanned look. " We're waiting for Rumbi. An' I still need to go fix up whatever's up there and I need to hammer a plank of wood back in place upstairs since we found gold buried under it. Now excuse me." Snatcher gave off a confused noise when Poppy just pushed his tail aside and went back to peer back up into the yellow tunnel. She could see a light and some kind of papers floating around everywhere. "Hey! One of yall get me the broom and somethin' to catch a bunch of flying paper." Bow nodded dropping her toys in favor of running off to the kitchen as Poppy turned back to the tunnel and started crawling her way up it towards the light.</p><p> </p><p>"You found what under what?!" Snatcher turned back as Poppy disappeared into the yellow tunnel. "H-HEY! Don't you know it's rude to walk away from your boss when he's talking to you about your contractual obligations!?" When he didn't get an answer he stuck his head in the tunnel entrance. "Yes? No? HELLO!! Why aren't you saying anything?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Y'know, for a dead guy you sure have a loud mouth!," she called back smiling when she heard him sputter.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?! The peck I'm not! You're the one ignoring me!" He floated through the walls after her snorting form.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe so but I think your bark is worse than your bite, Purple Onion! What are you doing here anyways? I thought ya were busy." Her face popped up out of the entrance just in time for it to get smacked by a very old envelope, to which she shook her head and got it off to gawk around. Papers were flying around alright, they were laying all over the place if they were flying about or in a big pile on the other side of the room. In the middle of the room was a desk with two pans on it. One was green and said IN and the other was red and said OUT. There was also a few pole blocker things in front of the desk like the ones around those metal table things she'd been seeing around. A small coffee table stood off to one side of the room with two blue seated cushioned seats, near the entrance was two metal deviders and a giant wooden dresser, and to her far left was a giant basket filled with more old letters, a fan, and a pale carpet stood under the desk. She gazed up hearing a snicker and Snatcher was there probably because of the letter smacking her face. Before giving a grunt when a piece of paper smacked him in the pace making her snort again. "Not so funny yourself Mr. Meany."</p><p> </p><p>He swiped the letter off his face scowling and staring at her. "HEY! I'm not completely heartless you know. Every so often I steal letters from others and deliver them to my minions as if they were getting something. It helps lift their spirits so to speak. And to answer your question." He threw the paper away which fluttered to the ground. "I often come back and check on new employee's progress every few hours or so, this is no different. But I have to say I'm suprised with how reliant you were for this tack."</p><p> </p><p>"Well I did have the two best helpers in the world." She smiled and finally got to stand up in the room looking around with a hum. "This one might be a little tricky, but can't be worse than a room of snow. And I still have to hammer that bourd back. Bow tugged it loose after that gold."</p><p> </p><p>"Where the peck did you all get the gold? Im pretty sure I don't pay you until after the job is done, as I'm not legally obligated to pay for unfinished work."</p><p> </p><p>"From the Roach King."</p><p> </p><p>"The Roach what?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ask them if ya'll want some answers." She turned hearing some footsteps behind her and smiled seeing Bow in the entrance to the yellow hallway. A broom and dustpan in one hand and a trashbag in the other. "Well, why thank you honeybunch!" She reached over hand out for them and Bow handed them over.</p><p> </p><p>"I couldn't find any nets, so I thought you could use the bag to catch them?"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy smiled standing back up and looking over to the mail floating around and sighed. "Actually I think we'll be needing a lot more bags if we want to clear all this mess out." She pointed towards the giant pile of letters along the wall. "That spinny thing there is propellin' these here letters up and then they're blown all 'round the room makin' a mess. We'll have to just get rid of all this junk."</p><p> </p><p>Bow scratched her head. "How? I don't think they'll all fit in the trashcan."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy smiled and looked up towards Snatcher who after staring a couple seconds back to her finally got a sense of what she was thinking. "HEY! Just a pecking second here! You're not pawning them off on me!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not. You can just take 'em and give them all to those precious lil helpers of yours can't ya?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well...Yes. But who are you to decide what I DO with my time?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh c'mon. it'll be so sweet of ya." Her big blue eyes shined at him as she smiled up towards him. "Won't ya just help a gal out with this just once? You're other uh...'employees' would really get a hoot from it too-"</p><p> </p><p>"OH ALRIGHT!!" He turned his head away. Anymore staring at her smile and he'd start feeling mushy which he hated. "But I expect YOU to get them all ready to go for me! Since Im not legally obligated to help with cleaning."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy eagerly agreed and sent Bow back to grab more bags from her as she got to work picking up a few of the letters scattered about on the floor at her feet. Snatcher having nothing else to do at the moment decided to leave the mail room and fazed through the wall back into the control room in time to see Bow slam open the kitchen doors and run in. At the sight of her ghostly BFF, Hattie sprung up and bounded up to him. Chattering about how much of a good helper she had been and how she was STILL a better helper cu technically she was still cleaning....Well really Rumbi was the one sweeping away at the engine room but she put him there in the first place. And then when his yellow eyes looked over at all the random gold objects laying in a pile, he pointed a claw and asked about it. Her face lit up even more and she went on a long spree about how she found these mysterious notes in her room and then Poppy found a whole bunch more while cleaning and then they followed them up all the way to the attic. And then Hattie went on to tell him about how Bow busted open a plank of wood from the side of the staircase in the attic and it turns out there was gold in it! Speaking of Bow, she had burst back out of the kitchen sometime during her ramble and dragged a good number of black trash bags behind her disappearing into the yellow entrance most likely going to delivery them to Poppy. In the mean time Hattie told him all about how this roach stole her gold potion and turned all this stuff and the gold potion itself into gold. Holding up the objects one by one up to him. The cookie, the gear, the potion, and her most proud posession the gold castle which she beamed with happiness eager to show it off to him. If he was anyone else he would've called her reaction cute, but all it got was a small half smile from the ghost before the hatted child had the brilliant idea he should come and see the notes for himself. Eh...Why the peck not right? He had literally nothing else better to do while waiting on the cleaning duo up there, and he was sure Minion Number 47 could run the place for a little while longer in his absence. She WAS head of the manor staff when she was alive so she'd have no trouble giving orders to lots of people on a tight scheduale. He saw the notes alright, and this mysterious Roach King they were all talking about. The gold roach statue sat ontop of the papers he apparently left out for them to follow and Snatcher couldn't help but read through them all not that the child seemed to mind at all. She left in the middle of him reading through them, saying something about needing to check up on Rumbi but he didn't care. He was honestly surprised at the letters addressed to the girls, having such kind words to say about them both, but they weren't wrong either. In fact they were very accurate to their positive nature, but if he could add a few things it'd be childish, sassy, and a whole bunch of other things to describe them then just having a gold heart. As they were much more than a gold heart, but hey. The guy turned himself into gold. What was he supposed to expect from him? Placing the notes and gold statue of the roach wearing a crown, he decided it was about time he headed back and see what was up. Imagine his slight surprise when he popped his head through a wall and saw what looked like a large round black ball stuck in the entrance to the slide. Which gave way a moment later and tumbled to the floor revealing itself to be a full trashbag and Hattie tumbling after it landing on her stomach with a thud. The hatted child pushed her self up pushing the comically large hat off her face and scowling at the bag. Snatcher could only watch in amuzement as she rolled it over towards four other full trashbags near the control panel.</p><p> </p><p>"Sheesh, Kid. That's a lot of mail," he commented.</p><p> </p><p>"There's three more bags," Hattie groaned before hanging her arms and stomping her way way towards the slide entrance as yet another bag was having a hard time exiting. Most likely by Bow shove it. "Cleaning is so BORING! Why do I gotta do it?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're not the only one, Kid. And by the sound of things, you've never would've found that gold if you didn't clean up," He pointed out just as Bow popped her head out as the bag shot out. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. But now we found it and now it's boring!," she whined back heading to the slide.</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't that robot and Poppy the ones who've done most of the work?"</p><p> </p><p>"WE HELPED!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Then you should have no problem helping her with one last teensy tiny room." He glanced at Bow running back with a smile on her face. "By the looks of things you're practically done already."</p><p> </p><p>Hattie groaned but followed Bow back up the slide towards the mail room, followed by Snatcher who fazed through the wall after them. "Anyone ever tell you, you work too hard for you're own good," he asked popping his head just above the slide exit.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy chuckled wiping down the desk before looking over her shoulder at him. "Lots of times. But I aim to please, and I learnt a long time ago that hard work comes good rewards." She watched the two girls dragging the last two bags away and smiled. The mail room didn't have to be that clean to be honest. There was barely even any dirt on the ground. A quick sweep, bag the useless mail, wipe down these tables, and she even dumped those blocker rod things in the empty giant basket over there outta the way. "The place is mighty fine looking without paper smackin' your face. I didn't know aliens had a mail room...Well to be honest I didn't know they could have a painting room or anything else either."</p><p> </p><p>Something about that sentence made Snatcher freeze for a moment and stare at her. " You...saw the paintings?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well....No. But Hattie told me she already had the place swept so it's already taken care of ain't it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Would you like to see it?," he asked a small feeling of excitement bubbling from his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I would  but I have the attic to fix don't I-" She jumped when Snatcher grabbed her arm and pulled her forward.</p><p> </p><p>"That can wait! You're taking your once a day fifthteen minute break and coming with me. What's the point of living here if you don't see the entire complex?,'' he said with an almost cheery voice and looked down to the small girls pushing the last of the junk down the slide slowly. "Get good Kids! We have some real work to see!"</p><p> </p><p>At one point, Hattie fed up with everything took a few steps back, before tackling the bags and Bow along with them. They all unstuck pretty quickly tumbling down into the control room with the kids landing all in one giant heap on the ground. Well ....That certainly did the trick didn't it? Snatcher seemed to be please as he tugged Poppy along and only stopped when she yanked her hand out of his grasp. He froze as she gave him a stern look for a couple seconds, before willingly going down the slide entrance herself. Oh if only he could punch himself for that. Poppy emerged a moment later in the control room and glanced up at Snatcher with narrowed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I understand you're excited, but trying to yank me through a wall isn't an option. I would've bashed my head into that wall there!" Those yellow eyes glanced to the wall for a moment seeming to register what she was getting at. Oh. Right. Walls and humans don't really mix all too well huh? "Now don't you go doin' that again."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh....Sure."</p><p> </p><p>.....She gave a small smile again. "There. That wasn't too hard was it? Now whatcha going on about paintings for?"</p><p> </p><p>"The painting room?" Hattie struggled out of the small pile her and Bow were in with protests from Bow but managed to squeeze out of there and up towards her dusting herself off and up to them. "I can show you! It's right by the engine room through the green do-"</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa! Hey! That's MY thunder you're stealing kid!" A giant purple claw gently grabbed Hattie around the waist and pulled her back as the giant ghost leaned down to give her a look. "You have you're fun and now it's my shot. Don't be a rude little lady." Hattie gave a small pout and huff but didn't say anything else much to his delight as he put her down and patted the top of her hat before turning back to Poppy. "Well that seals that deal! Why don't we just go see those paintings?" he pointed towards the engine room door. "Trust me when I say this is the best part of the breaking experience."</p><p> </p><p>"I reckon I don't have a say so to your looney persistance don't I?," she asked smiling at him but slowly followed behind none the less.</p><p> </p><p>"NOPE!!"</p><p> </p><p>A feeling of excitement welled up in him again as he smiled and shot through the wall faster than a bullet in one dark purple blur. Making her blink and shake her head. Well....She really ought to see the entirety of this ship then shouldn't she? One last room wasn't gonna hurt her. Leaving the girls to bicker over whatever little girls bickered over she followed right after the ghost through the tunnels. A moment later she saw himself sticking out of the walls of grinding gears above a green doorway and gestured for her to follow as he ducked back into the wall. And of course, she followed, side stepping Rumbi who was still sweeping around, wanting to see what he was so excited over. The hallway there was a little darker than the others but there was enough light for her to see that it also was littered with excellent gear designs but this time it was a very dark green. These aliens must be very rich to afford a weaver to make such excellent carpets. When the door opened on the other side oh boy she was in for another surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"There you are!," Snatcher called from the ceiling below with a smile. That ghostly hair n fluff of his hanging down towards the floor as he grinned. "Took you long enough! Get in here and see what you've been missing!''</p><p> </p><p>She did so and was thankful the room despite being small was big enough for her to stand in, it had red flooring and a green plain carpet running it's length. At one corner of the small room she saw yet another metal table thing with these 'relics' as Hattie had called them. This one was a UFO mobile and under it attached by strings were three cows that looked the same but were different. One wore glasses and a tin foil hat, one wore just green sunglasses, and the other one didn't wear anything and looked totally normal. But it wasn't that that caught the attention of the red head. PAINTINGS!! There were paintings of different sizes, lengths, and styles that she had never seen before. She gawked at the meer sight of them all looking at each wall slowly taking it all in. At the very back wall was the fist thing she saw when she crawled in and her eyes lazer pointed on the largest of the six paintings that were on it. Why..It was Hattie herself! She looked might sweet standing in a field holding her umbrella open, her yellow cap and hair blowing in the breeze. If she hadn't known better she thought the painting would've giggled at her funny expression. Next to that one was a city shrouded by night, the only lights coming from the windows on the tail buildings and the cresent moon painted under it. The one directly under it was a bit strange. It was the face of a gold tribal man on a grey background and he wore pure black glasses. How odd. The other three were realitively small compared to those three. One being a close up of a plant's green leaves, a baby crow leaning against a wall next to toy blocks, and a pretty forest landscape. She could see a few trees and mountains in the distance of it. Turning her head to the right, Poppy noticed the right wall had only five. The tiny rectangle one in the top corner of the right wall was a burly looking man riding on top of a ...giant slab of meat? Below that was a picture of Hattie's face. Well, four pictures of Hattie all looking alike but with different color pastels. The entire square painting was divided into four smaller squares and each one had a Hattie of a different color tone. How strange. Then there was a giant portrait of a man with a mustache and beard. He wore a red suit that looked quite expensive. And next to that was two others, one was a black background with nothing but red thorny vines painted on it, and the other was a bit more stranges. It was divided into three background colors (red, green, and yellow) and had a bubble with different items in each. One was a heart, another a giant green diamond, and what looked to be a small king's crown. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you think of work?," Snatcher asked proudly crossing his arms and looking pleased with himself. </p><p> </p><p>Poppy leaned to the right wall and gently laid her hand on the frame of the red suited man in wide eyed wonder....before turning to him. "YOU painted all of these?" she asked gawking at him.</p><p> </p><p>His smile widened more smug if that was possible. "Yep. And those." He pointed to the left wall wear there was five giant paintings behind the space cow mobile. He then pointed behind her. "And the ones right behind you."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy looked behind her and took a few steps back from the doorway she had crawled in from to look at the six painting hanging above the doorway. Two were big. One was of two burly men who looked exactly alike and they looked to be farming folk like her parents were, the other one was of the famous Snatcher himself, with some king of background she didn't recognize. Maybe a bridge? He was in the middle holding his face in what looked like a very shocked expression. The others weren't grand scale but interesting anyways. Three of them were again Hattie but one looked more like a sketch that had her with double arms and legs. How bizarre. The one of Hattie next to it was her from her shoulders up but wearing a strange mask. It was green and red with black polka dots. The one of Hattie above those two was a much more normal one. It was of Hattie sitting down with her hands in her lap and behind her was a BEAUTIFUL background of mountains, a wide lake, and forest. The last one in the corner was another strange one. It was the man in the red suit again sitting on a throne, and a whole bunch of the burly men who looked a like bowing to him as if he was a king.</p><p> </p><p>"These are...A-AMAZING!!"</p><p> </p><p>She looked over to the last wall which had the biggest paintings on it. The strangest one was also the biggest. What looked like some desert landscape with a single dead tree and melting hour glasses all over it. Above that was another one of you guessed it, Hattie. In outerspace wearing an astronaut suit and connected to her spaceship. She looked so cartoony and adorable! A red boat sailing alone on a stormy sea, she could almost smell the sea air. One of the smaller large ones was just a beige background and just Hattie umbrella painted on it. And the the very last one was an abstract orange portrait of some man wearing sunglasses and a flower shirt. Snatcher however was looking VERY pleased at all the praise he was getting stroking his already huge ego as the smiling red read looked back to him with a wide smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe you painted all of these!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well you better, Red. Because I'm taking full credit for what you see." He 'polished' his claws against his neck fluff and examined them. "I don't usually do it, but sometimes if I'm bored and don't have a new supply of books to read I'll start on one and work on it a bit at a time. One of my lesser known talents." He then pointed at the room around him. "Couldn't really have these in the forest. Too many ways they could be damaged, so here was more ideal."</p><p> </p><p>"I can see why." She turned her gaze around the room again before giggling and giving him an almost smug look. "Ya'll must really adore that little girl. There's six paintins' with her sweet lil face on 'em. But strangely I see none with the other one."</p><p> </p><p>He paused for a moment looking at her...before coughing and looking away embarrased. "Well. Yes. I'm proud of them. In a way.....But we learnt the hard way the kiddo was allergic to paint and she wasn't too fond of the idea of her being painted."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy guessed he was referring to Bow and hummed. "Poor thing. I can understand how that feels. But still." Her smile became all the more loving to him. "You have acceptional talent for this king of stuff. I reckon now I can say I was abducted by aliens and saw paintings by ghost. Hehe!"</p><p> </p><p>He felt a warm feeling bubble up at the giggle but he cleared his throat and looked away again crossing his arms. "A-Alright! W-Well I think your legal fifthteen minute break is over, Red. Didn't you have something else to do today?"</p><p> </p><p>"OH RIGHT!! The attic. I wonder if that girl has a hammer and nails?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pretty sure she does since she literally has everything around her-......" He stopped midway through his rant and stared at her. Or more acturrately the bottom of her dress with all the rips and hole in it and pointed it out to her. "What the peck happened to you?"</p><p> </p><p>She blinked and looked down to where he was pointing. "Oh. This? I think I got it all ripped up crashlandin' through those trees."</p><p> </p><p>"You look like a homeless maid wearing that." He grunt and rolled his eyes. "Guess I'll have to fix that too."</p><p> </p><p>Her red brow rose in surprise. "You sew too?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I can! I made the kids all those clothes and my minions their highly durable bodies." His hand proudly pointed to himself. "I happen to be a powerful being with unlimited hidden talents." ..........Poppy's face suddenly turned into one of amuzement and she snorted again hand shooting to her mouth while the other went to her gut to try and hide the laughter. Which Snatcher flabbergasterdly got angry at. "WHAT'S WITH THAT LAUGHING!? WHAT?! YOU DON'T THINK MEN CAN SEW!? THAT'S LOW COMING FROM YOU!!" She snorted again sounding like a pig doubling over a bit and smiling wider behind her hand making Snatcher give a small growl. "HEY!! DON'T LAUGH AT ME YOU DOTTED FACE!! IM THE SNATCHER!! KING OF SUBCON AND TAKER OF SOULS!!"</p><p> </p><p>She snorted again and in a strained voice said. "Oh yes. *Wheeze* T-The great and horrible monster ghost. Daddy of aliens, Painter of...HMHM! HAHA!! D-Daughters. And tailor of dresses."</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher let out the biggest flustered peacock sqawk she'd ever heard and she lost it. Doubling over onto her knees, both hands gripping her sides as she leaned over and laughed hard, snorting a few times. Snatcher's cheeks lit up with a bright yellow flush and his fluff floofed out of embarrassment as he just kinda sputtered and stared at the laughing woman on the floor at a loss for words. Eventually forcing something out.</p><p> </p><p>"OH YEAH!! W-WELL YOU LOOK LIKE A POOR MAID!! JUST-.....GO CHANGE OUTTA THAT RUINED DRESS BY THE TIME I LEAVE IF YOU WANT IT FIXED!! A-AND GO FIX THAT STUPID ATTIC AS PUNISHMENT!!"</p><p> </p><p>He dissappeared back up into the ceiling leaving the wheezing and laughing woman hugging her sides through her laughing fit. Coughing when she couldn't get enough air. Oh boy. Was he gonna be sour for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Starella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poppy was exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>All the hard working running around crawling through tunnels and cleaning everything even with help was hard. Didn't help that she also had to fix a hole in the attic. Luckily for her Hattie did have some nails and a hammer, so fixing it took at most seven minutes tops. But she still was feeling really exhausted. So she grabbed one of those adult sized dresses from the wardrobe which to be honest, she didn't find attractive at all. Both were a dark blue color with white laced collars and sleeves, studded with a row of obvious fake rubies. But hey. She needed something to wear if Snatcher was offering to repair her old blue one. So after a quick dip in the bathtub and brush of her teeth she returned wearing the gaudy thing and her old dress folded neatly to be handed to him. He sorta stared at her for a moment with her long slightly wet hair clinging to her and the strange dress she wore. But she didn't say anything other than what sounded as a mumbled thanks before taking the dress and a moment later disappearing in that cloudy mist of purple without a good bye. She supposed with all those letters cuz they weren't there after he disappeared. She was SO tired. She swore she could drop to the carpet right now and sleep for another thousand years or more. </p><p> </p><p>Poppy yawned loudly and stretched out her back which popped, but didn't get much time to relax before a few tugs came from her dress and she looked down with a hum to meet the eyes of the children smiling up at her. "Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can you please read us a bed time story?," Bow asked politely smiling up at her. "Snatcher said our reward for helping was any story we wanted!"</p><p> </p><p>"And I....*yaaaawn* suppose he told you I'd read it huh?" Both nodded and she sighed reaching a hand up to rub her face. "Oh, alright. G-Go take a bath and brush up. I-I'll meet ya'll there."</p><p> </p><p>Honestly she was expecting a hallway to a child's bedroom to be less...I don't know...intimidating? But the dark purple carpet with black vines woven into them was something that sent a shiver down her spine. It was so spooky, but she bit her tongue and made it to her destination. All she remembered was flopping face first into the pillow pile and closing her eyes for just a moment to relax before those youngins came back a looking for her and demanding their story. Which is exactly what happened. She guessed she must've dozed off because she was violently shook back awake with a snort from her and she tiredly blinked those tired eyes open to two little smiling girls, dressed in star and cat printed pjs, and Hattie holding a book in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Storytime!," Hattie loudly shouted and shoved the book at her in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy blinked at it tiredly for a moment before sighing and picking up the book. "A-Alright. *YYAAWWWWNNN* Y-You two go get in bed and I'll Just..b-be there in a sec." She yawned loudly again as the two scrambled for the giant bed as she got up and walked over to it. Plopping herself down at the end of it and looking at them. The bed was big enough for three adults so there was easily enough room for the both of them there snuggled down in the blanket surrounded by toys. Smiling and eargerly awaiting for the reward Snatcher had promised them. Well she couldn't just not give them a story. With a yawn she turned to the book in her hands and blinked at the title. A single orange-red silhouette of a woman stood on the cover. "Starella?"</p><p> </p><p>Hattie nodded. "Yeah! DJ Grooves gave it to us. He said it's the most popular story right now! We really like it! Please read it!"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy gave a small smile and a smaller yawn. "Alright. Just settle down now." Turning her blue tired eyes back to the cover she sighed and read outloud. "Starella. Written by Pen Gwen. Illustrated by Sunny Shine." Opening the cover she saw the same Orange-red shadow of the woman on the cover next to a larger man's silhouette of the same color. Both were standing in front of a large mansion and pretty landscape. "O-Once upon a time far away in the milky way galaxy, there lived a kind man and his daughter. The man was a very wealthy business man and his daughter was one of the most magnificent people of heart and beauty in the land. With a firey passion and flare like fire, and kindness that shone brighter than the very sun. Because of such bright straits people often referred to her as a star among the people. So she was named, Starella." She turned to the next page and it had the same two orange-red people but this time with two other silhouettes of two women wearing dresses. The taller green person was holding hands with the orange man inside what looked to be a princess's library. "One day Starella's father fell in love with a beautiful widow who had a daughter close to Starella's age. But the woman's beauty hid a cruel heart of greed that would ultimately reveal itself-" Poppy jumped when Hattie suddenly blew a raspberry at the picture and Poppy blinked at her. "Now what was that all about? I thought I was reading this here story pretty well."</p><p> </p><p>Hattie huffed and crossed her arms pouting. "Those pecknecks need to get lost."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Poppy pointed at her. "Watch your language young lady! One more curse outta you and I'm going to stop right here."</p><p> </p><p>Bow scowled and nudged Hattie who groaned. "Fine. I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy nodded. "That's better. Now don't let me here either of ya say that again." She turned back to the book and turned the page. It showed Starella, who she had now come to know as the female orange-red silhouette, staring out the window at a horse drawn carriage leaving the home. "One day her father's rich work came to a point where he had to leave for a year long business trip and left poor Starella in the care of her Stepmother, which is where the trouble began." She flipped the page again and it showed Starella washing dishes and mopping floors as the green stepmother stood in the doorway pointing. "Starella's Stepmother and stepsister were cruel to her. Taking away all her fine clothing and treasures and making her dress and work as a maid in her own home. Despite this she never lost that shiny kindness she was named for." Turning the page she got a whole new bunch of settings. A beautiful green landscape, a good sized town, and a giant castle. "One day the Prince of the land had finally become eligible to be married and his parents wanted nothing more than to know he found the right soul mate for him. So one day one of his fathers asked his son a question." </p><p> </p><p>She turned the page again and paused. On the next page was two silhouettes of two men wearing crowns and sitting in thrones. One man a light blue and the other a dark red. Before them stood a young dark blue silhouette of a young man with his hair in a ponytail standing before them in some grand ball room. Wow. The artist really knew their stuff drawing all these details in didn't they?</p><p> </p><p>" 'My son,' one of the Kings asked their son.," Poppy continued to read. " 'Your father and I are growing more old in age and one day you shall take responsibility over the kingdom and all who live in it. We must know, have you picked who will rule by your side?' The prince sadly hung his head before his two fathers and replied, 'Alas for I have not. For no one has caught my attention and no one has wanted anything more to do with me than my throne. I wish to meet someone I can love as much as they truly love me in return, but no one I have ever met had showed me such a thing.' " Poppy blinked in slight awe and turned the page as she focused more on the story. It had the same scene only the red king had stood up and was now pointing at the dark blue prince. " 'I have a grand idea!', the king yelled for all to hear, 'One that shall solve this problem. We shall invite all the eligible people in the land no matter commoner or noble. From them you can choose who you shall wed!'" Poppy turned the next page and it showed a yellow silhouette man handing out letters to other men and women silhouettes of various colors and shades. "The prince happily agreed. So a message was sent out to every young eligible man and woman no matter commoner or wealthy noble." She turned the next page and she saw the same yellow messenger standing in front of the doorway holding out a letter to the green stepmother.</p><p> </p><p>"Poppy?" She hummed and looked up to Hattie who gave a tiny yawn before asking, "What does eligible mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. I-I *YAWN* means you're able to be able to do something. L-Like how we're all eligible to sleep." The little girl responded with an 'Oh' and the red head looked back to the book. "One day a letter arrived at Starella's home. Offically inviting Starella and her step sister to the grand ball." She turned with a yawn to the next page which had both the step mother and stepsister's figures glaring down Starella. " The Stepmother and Stepsister were overjoyed. 'This is your chance!,' the Stepmother said to her daughter, 'You are the most beautiful young lady in the land! You must make the prince fall in love with you and you shall become the queen! Then we shall both live the rest of our lives in peace.' Starella politely asked if she could go but the stepmother ignored her in favor of showering her own daughter in praise and telling her what needed to be done for their goal." Poppy yawned again loudly as she turned the next page. Shaking her head and looking at the next page which showed the same scene from before but this time Starella was glaring back instead of her face turned down. "Days passed and the day of the ball came to be. Defying her Stepmother's wishes she stole back one of her fancy dresses and said to her stepmother, "I don't care what you say anymore. I will be going to the ball and my father shall hear of your ways.' With that Starella marched up the stairs to get herself ready for the ball that night. Enraged by Starella's actions the stepmother and stepsister decided to seek revenge." </p><p> </p><p>Poppy again turned the page and it showed the mansion at night time and a carraige being driven away from the house, Starella was looking out one of the windows. Night time....sounded like a great time to get some well deserved sleep. Her tired body ached and she yawned again, those eyes slowly closing ....closer....closer.... She yelped when something made the bed move a bit and looking over found it was Hattie looking tired but pouting.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon. What happened next?"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh...OH! RIGHT!!" Blue tired eyes looked back to the page. "Without Starella knowing the carriage to take them to the ball arrived. As quickly and quietly as mice, the two slipped away and made off into the night. By the time Starella noticed, it was too late." She turned the page and it showed Starella in a flowing dress on the kitchen floor in a crying pose. "Distraught. Starella sat by the kitchen fire to warm herself and weep her sorrows away. 'Do not be said', cried a woman's voice." Turning another page, it showed Starella gazing up at the kitchen window where a white duck was perched. "Startled, Starella turned her face up towards the sound of the voice and saw a tiny duck perched in her window. 'Who are you?," Starella asked. 'I am the great Mother Goose.,' the duck replied, 'Do not weep. Dry those tears. You saved me when those two wicked women wanted to fry me for dinner, and now I shall repay your kindness in full. Bring me one chess knight that's snow white, a nutcracker,  and one apple from the pantry. Now hurry. We haven't got much time.'" She turned the next page and it showed Starella holding a bright red apple and the white horse piece from a chess board game outside. " She....*YYYYAAAAWWWNNN* quickly did as the duck asked and brought what she needed. 'Lay them upon the ground and stand aside,' the duck said. Starella quickly did as she was told as the duck waved her wing over the items. "</p><p> </p><p>"Poppy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"*yawn* W-What's a chess knight?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's the little pieces of the game chess that look like ponies," she replied before turning another page tiredly and there was a pretty sight. A beautiful red carriage with the door held open by a handsome man in a suit, and the most beautiful white horse at the front. "Before her very eyes the items turned into a magnificent couch with a horse and driver to navigate it. As Starella climbed into the couch, Mother Goose perched upon the door to give one final warning. 'I hope you find the happiness you seek, but remember this,' she warned, 'You must leave by Midnight for that is when my magic will fade away and you shall be stranded.' Starella promised the Mother Goose she'd remember the warning and bid the goose good bye as it flew into the sky, and the couch slowly made it way towards the castle." Turning to the next page it showed the castle and the steps leading up to the grand entrance and sitting on the stairs gracefully was the dark blue prince. "Unknownst to her the prince was awaiting within the entrance to the grand castle, tired from the large gathering of crowded people inside and not having the desire to having others and so many seeking him out at once. But suddenly he saw the most unusual sight." Turning the page again, it showed the red apple couch pull up to the castle steps. "The most radiant of red couches he had ever seen appeared pulled by the most purest of white horses. Surely this must've been someone important. As Starella emerged from the couch, the prince was entranced by her beauty as she stepped towards him." Another page turn, reveling the two figures looking at each other on the stairs. "Taken by her stunning beauty, the prince stood to greet the fair maiden and welcome her to the castle. Moved by the handsome strangest politeness she asked what he was doing out here all alone, and he replied, 'It is because it became too crowded for my liking. I wished to come out here and take a break and talk to someone. But you look new around to the castle. My I offer to show you around the castle?' Starella agreed and took the arm the man offered her. Leading her into the castle above."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy took a moment after turning the next page to turn to look over at the Girls. Hattie was snoring away flopped back against the pillow. But Bow was still wide awake, smiling at her and pointing to the book. Where it showed the duo standing in the middle of a very crowded room filled with other colorful silhouettes.</p><p> </p><p>"Next page please."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy smiled and figured she might as well finish the book for the one who was still awake. "Well...Starella and the prince spent the entire ball together sharing each other's interests and experiences, getting along so very lovely enraptured by each others' personalities. As time went on Starella forgot all about Mother Goose's warnings as they talked, laughed, and danced the night away. But that all changed in a blink of an eye." The next page beheld Starella running away from the prince who had his arm outstretched out for her and a giant clock tower shone from behind them with the face reading midnight. "The clock struck midnight and everything the Mother Goose had ever said came rushing back to her. In an instant full of dread, Starella fled from the Prince and to the exit but it was too late. The couch had transformed back into an apple. The horse to a chess knight. And the handsome couchman back into the nutcracker. Having no other choice, Starella fled down the road into the night back towards her home." New page, new scene of the prince in the middle of the crowd with everyone looking at him. "Determined the prince announced that same night that he would love nothing more than to again meet this mystery lady and he was determined to meet her again." Another page showing the stepmother and stepdaughter home glaring at Starella again. "Because the castle was so crowded Starella's Stepmother and Stepsister had not seen her at all, and so paid no attention to her upon arriving home. Only caring about the Prince's proclaim." New page showed the prince riding through town on a beautiful white horse through town. "For days the prince searched far and white for the maiden with bright kindness and hair that shown brighter than any star. No one could tell him who this mysterious maiden was and he was beginning to lose hope when he finally reached the home of Starella and her step family. Where he finally found what he seeked." Turning the page it showed the prince kneeling, face pointed towards the floor, and holding her hand the green figures of the stepfamily behind them. " 'At last I have found you,' he said with glee, 'Starella, I have searched far and wide because before no one had ever showed me the kindess you have. With your p-permission..*YAAAAWWN* I-I would love nothing more than to learn more about you.' "</p><p> </p><p>Poppy didn't notice but Bow had already long since laid down to sleep as well, but she kept going reading the story to it's end as her own body was slowly falling into the same spell of sleep they had by the Sandman. The next page showed Starella's father pointing outside standing in the doorway pointing as the Stepmother and Stepdaughter fled.</p><p> </p><p>"Starella happily agreed and her father returned. Upon hearing what her Stepmother and Stepsister had done while he was away, he banished them from his home never to return again." She turned to the last page where it showed a very elaborate wedding and the Prince and Starella being the ones to be wed. "After a few years of letting their love and fondness for each other grow, Starella and the prince were finally married. The End."</p><p> </p><p>The book was slowly closed by the red head along with her eyes and with another loud yawn, sleep had finally claimed the last lady there. All three sleeping peacefully until the morning had come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Witch Hazelle and Timmy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(So there's this witch NPC in Nyakuza Metro and thought she'd be a good addition to the story and by popular demand Timmy! As he's gonna be an important key to Moonjumper later. The pics ain't mine, got it from A Hat In Time wiki.)</p><p> </p><p>The video<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XrkQpENoDkg</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well this garden was starting to at least LOOK decent....ish.</p><p> </p><p>The giant ghost hovered above the area he picked out with seemed to be a pretty decent size away from any cursed statues, traps, or talking nooses or swamps. But also close enough to his home that he could get here at a moment's notice. The area was a fairly large decent size circled in by giant rocks to make an almost perfect wall around it. PERFECT place to have a mushroom garden, so carefully all the minions would dig holes large enough for the mushrooms they were carrying and placed them into their new home before being replanted. All kinds of shapes and sizes were placed down with the stone walls and a line of bushes were planted along with them. Leaving a pretty big area in the middle he...was still trying to figure out what to put as a center piece in the giant opening but for now he'd leave it plan. There was also a small corner of the garden that wasn't mushrooms or bushes. There was planted at least seven of those giant apple plants that grew giant purple apples like once a day. Wasn't much but what else could he do in a cursed forest? Well, they were far from done as this whole thing would take a while to complete, until then he had a few other things to worry about.  Like a new way to keep those girls out of the forest since his original plan backfired. But right now he could start by fixing this one dress of hers.</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher had it all laid out on the floor of his home. Laying a hand on the upper half, he neatly drew a straight line across the wideth of the dress above all the tears and holes using one of his feathered pens. The dress would be about a foot shorter than it orginally wasbut it would still be very much fine for her to wear freely. Once he got done he reached over to grab at a pair of scissors, but didn't see the smaller pale hand grab it and yank it out of his reach. When Snatcher didn't feel the scissors, he turned his head in that direction but stopped seeing it wasn't anywhere where he left it. </p><p> </p><p>"Looking for these?"</p><p> </p><p>His face snapped to the female voice with a snarl but once the sight of the woman who DARED enter his home let alone his forest entered his vision he paused for maybe two seconds before that snarl turned into a deep scowl with narrowed eyes. "What are YOU doing here? Can't you see I'm busy?"</p><p> </p><p>The brown haired woman shrugged twirling the scissors in her hand. "I could ask you the same thing, Snatchy." Her brow rose once her copper eyes glanced over at the dress he was attempted to fix. "You're a tailor now, or is this some kind of new hobby for you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Neither! Gimme those!" He quickly Snatched the pair of scissors away from her still frowning and turned back to his work. </p><p> </p><p>She faked a hurt expression and put a hand to her chest. "That hurts Snatchy. It really does. In all the five hundred years we've known each other you're still that cruel spirit you've always been."</p><p> </p><p>"And you're still that annoying witch." She finally got him to turn his face towards the smiling witch dressed in white and pink and groaned. "We both know you're not here for no reason. What ARE you here for, Hazelle?"</p><p> </p><p>"You got me.~" She smiled real smug like and had the audacity to walk over to his large red arm chair and plopped down in it. Leaning her head in one hand and crossing her legs. "Well, the usual. I wanted to stop by and grab some of these cursed vines for my supplies. Maybe grab some swamp water for my famous grab-o-war spells, comes in handy when someone doesn't want to pay their side of our bargains. And of course I was wondering why you haven't come by asking for more blue potions of the dead. You usually get a big supply every few weeks."</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds of frowning at her, Snatcher turned back to the dress in his claws and took the scissors. Starting at one side he started cutting along the drawn line as straight as possible. "A lot of things have happened in the past week."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm. Like what? Nothing has really happened since that little alien came back." Her eyes glanced down to the dress again he was handling. That certainly wasn't any child's dress, too big, but it was just the right size for a grown woman her size. Smiling wider she chuckled. "Unless it's because you've been distracted by a pretty lady?~"</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?!" Any dweller or minion within range of his voice fled at the flare up of anger coming from their boss and he sure showed it when glaring at the witch but the yellow flush to his cheeks gave her any confirmation she needed as Hazelle sat there smiling through his tantrum. Snatcher dropped the scissors with a thump and pointed at her. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!!! WHAT THE ACTUAL PECK GAVE YOU THAT STUPID PECKING IDEA YOU FOOL!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, considering that the dress you're working on is obviously a young lady's and the fact that your face is more yellow than a dandelion is telling me otherwise, Snatchy.~"</p><p> </p><p>"DON'T CALL ME SNATCHY! YOU KNOW I HATE THAT,  WITCH!!" With a hiss he snapped back to the dress and continued on with his work as if nothing happened scowling...But Hazelle frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"You know I was only kidding, Snatchy. I was genuinely curious about why you didn't come by to get any potions from me after saying you would. It's not like you." Her copper eyes glanced out of the ghost's home and towards the outside as if she was searching for something but didn't see anything beyond the normal dark cursed forest, and purple aura everywhere. " Some of your underlings out there have been gossiping." The ghost stopped but didn't look at her. "They're saying you have a new human girl working under you, which isn't too surprising since you've done this schtick before.....But I am finding it a bit strange you're helping one."</p><p> </p><p>".....Where did you hear that?," he asked in a low tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Like I said some of your little fellows out there are talking up a storm. And here I thought the dead all liked to rest in peace. But considering you're caught fixing an adult sized dress I'm assuming it's true?"</p><p> </p><p>SNatcher went silent again. Not moving or looking at the woman behind him confirming or denying anything that was just asked. After a few tense silent moments of her staring at his back he began to move again but remained silent. His arms doing something she couldn't see since he had his back towards her but after a moment his arm made an upwards moment and she could see a large needle the perfect size for him and a light blue thread attatched to it. Which meant he was sewing some part of the dress after he cut some part of it off. Luckily for her, Hazelle was a patient woman and just kept silentlt watching him work from his comfy spot. After about ten minutes of this silence, the needle was bought down and he did something else she couldn't see. A moment later a sewing kit floated up from him and copper eyes watched it fly over to place itself on the book shelf he had in here. One moment later he leaned back up and his long arms held up the light blue dress, flapping it once to shake the loose dust off of it and looking over his handywork. The blue dress looked as good as new, no more holes or rips, even if it did have a few dirt and grass stands, but that was ok. It was a foot shorter too but all in all, not bad if he did say so himself. Once again his amazing skills had saved the day, Poppy should be happy she won't have to be needing to replace her old dress anytime soon. More relaxed, Snatcher hung the dress over one of his arms and turned to Hazelle still staring at him patiently. The two stared at each other for a moment, before she spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>She pointed a hand at him. "Something big is going on here. I can tell by that look on your face, old friend. You can't fool me."</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I tell you? Nothing's happened. 'Sides. Nothing here I can't handle!" He huffed and reached one of his long arms over to drop the blue dress over the back of the red chair above her head. It was a big armchair.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know how much you contradicted yourself in those few sentences?" She rolled her eyes and leaned over. "Come on. You KNOW I ALWAYS find out one way or another eventually whether it's by you or me prodding around a bit."</p><p> </p><p>"Anyone ever tell you you're a pain!?"</p><p> </p><p>"All the time, Snatchy.~ But, c'mon. You know I'm right anyways. I'll meet her eventually, so spill." She leaned back all comfy like in the chair smiling that grin. "I got all eternity now.~ Something about one of those minions saying time piece sounds interesting. What'd I miss?"</p><p> </p><p>Well....She wasn't wring about that. Or the fact that if he DIDN'T tell her, Hazelle would most definately find out and it was ALWAYS more hard for him to deal with things when she found out things on her own, so.....He spilt the beans. All of it. From him stupidly 'borrowing' a time piece(which Hazelle called him a dummy for doing) to finally getting it all resolved, and now...His situation with Poppy and how exactly she ended up with them. Leaving out just a few details like his embarrassing crawl, or the fact he was planting a garden for Poppy. Hazelle would tease him for that for sure. She also DEFINATELY didn't need to know about his true feelings for her so he have told her about him being strictly friends with her and trying to make things right with her once and for all. By the end of his brief and blunt explanition Hazelle was giving him a surprised look.</p><p> </p><p>"So...Let me get this straight." She pointed at him. "You had this great...*cough cough* dumb*cough* idea to use MAGIC ALIEN TECHNOLOGY that no one besides that alien to a degree can use to try and erase your ex-fiance from existance, brought everyone back to life, and discovered that the woman this alien saved happened to be your dear friend when you were both alive." She held up a finger. "BUT this is also the same woman who your ex got jealous and killed you over. And now you're clingy manipulating her into your servitude to keep her close. ......Am I hearing this right?"</p><p> </p><p>"HEY!! I did NOT 'manipulate' her! It was an offer she couldn't refuse. And with me as her boss what could go wrong?"......A book was thrown square in his face. "OW!!" Clutching his face, he growled at her. "What is WITH you people and attacking ghosts?!"</p><p> </p><p>Hazelle was standing giving him her own glare. "YOU. TRICKED. HER. Plain and simple! How do you think the poor girl feels about having her soul guarded by her long lost dead friend who CLEARLY has some issues with being clingy?" He stared at her for a moment. Words sinking infor a good long while before with a guilty frown Snatcher turned his gaze down in shame. Hazelle stood there for a moment watching him. Her brain whirling for the answers before her face became surprised again...Then worried. "Oh no...You DIDNT!!" He still didn't look up and she scowled again. "From what you've told me.....You haven't told her yet, have you?"</p><p> </p><p>"NO!! OK!!" He looked at her with some kind of expression. Wasn't angry, or sad...Sort of a bit panicked and worried as he stared at her. "I ....I CANT!!" Hazelle's brow rose higher. "...A- At least not now."</p><p> </p><p>"And why not? Don't you think she's going to have questions eventually?"</p><p> </p><p>"YES!! But-...." He sighed and floated down until he rested on the floor of the home, his hands coming up to rub at his face. A moment of silence glanced over the two as he continued to rub his face. ".....I.....can't." He forced out in a small voice. It sounded really forced and above a whisper but she still heard it enough for her to drop the scowl she was giving him. He remained with his face buried in his hands for a good silent moment before he heard some shuffling sounds and felt a presence sit beside. And later felt a hand pressed up again his shoulder. .....Slowly looking up, he peeked out at Hazelle sitting next to him and giving him a sad look.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey. Come on. You know what happened wasn't your fault."</p><p> </p><p>"I KNOW THAT!! And you know that!....But the question is." He looked back down at his hands. Never wishing they weren't so purple before. "Will she think that? Will she believe it's....my fault?"</p><p> </p><p>Hazelle hesitated...but gave a reassuring smile to try and ease her ghostly friend's worries. "Well, you never know if you never tell her. And...It's kinda unfair she doesn't get to know about you while you're having her work for you-"</p><p> </p><p>"I KNOW!! AND I WILL TELL HER!!"</p><p> </p><p>"When?" Hazelle asked back crossing her arms and raising a brow. "When are you planning on telling her the trueth, Snatcher?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-....I-I don't know. B-But not right now. It's too early after everything that's happened. It's best to let everyone settle in with the reality of it first. Especially her." He jumped and blinked over at Hazelle when she grabbed his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Her face was worried but still stern as she gazed him directly in the eyes. "Take an old friend's advice. It's important she get's to know sooner rather than later, ok? The longer you take the more complications you're going to have."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah." He pulled his hand away to cross his arms again. "I get it!"</p><p> </p><p>"How many people know of this?"</p><p> </p><p>".....Just you and me. And maybe some of them." He nodded his head towards the outside of his home just as a few of his underlings ran by yelling. Oh. He must've meant them. "But they wouldn't say anything-.....WHAT THE PECK!?" A blur of white and color zipped by after the screaming minions and he instantly threw a scowl back at Hazelle who seemed a little bit surprised as well as Snatcher pointed a hand out of the entrance of his home. "You care to explain?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Shifty must be having a little bit of playtime. He was frozen for a long, long time you know." He turned back to her about to ask what the heck she was going on about when a sudden white rainbow blur lept into his home with a loud thud against the floor. He instinctively shot himself back a few feet from the massive pile of laundry that laid upon the ghost's floor. It looked like a badly sewn together white blanket that someone tried to fix by sewing all kinds of colorful patches to it.  After a bit it moved and he froze in surprised as the thing moved unnaturally up on four tiny legs under it and through it's head back revealing a darkened abyss inside the covers and many eyes blinking at him. He knew at once what this was and hissed as he pointed at it. "WHAT. IS. THAT. THING. DOING BACK IN MY FOREST?!" </p><p> </p><p>He shot Hazelle a look demanding answers but the witch shrugged and smiled happily as the thing crawled on it's four legs over to it's master and crawled unnaturally halfway onto her lap. She smiled like a mother would smile at her child and pet the creature on it's head. It made a rumbling thrum that he supposed was his form of purring and relaxed in her hold. "What's a witch without her familiar? Especially since he was frozen in that dreadful woman's home this whole time. Another reason I was so curious about what was going on." She cooed and wrapped her arms around the giant thrumming creature with a hum. "One day I just woke up and there he was sitting right outside! I was so happy to finally get my beloved Shapeshifter back! I was wondering how the world he escaped, but now it all makes sense." Her smile turned smug again. "But I think you left out the part where you and Moonjumper were sharing the same body."</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher instantly bristled fluff shooting up. "HEY!! Not by choice!" He pointed a hand at the thrumming creature. "And you keep that voodoo whatchamacallit pecking thing AWAY from my soul stash! I swear it if starts playing with one like a toy again I'll send it back to that ice cube!"</p><p> </p><p>IN response the creature's eyes narrowed and a growl came out but Hazelle patted his back to calm him. "Now, now. Shifty loves playing with spirits. He didn't know any better. Maybe keep your stash somewhere safer than trapped in the ground."</p><p> </p><p>"What a minute....HOW THE PECK DID YOU KNOW ABOUT US SHARING A BODY?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you know I'm teaching that young man of his magic. He's been acting all nervous like and told be all about it.~"</p><p> </p><p>He stared at her for a moment....before growling and shoving an accusing finger in her face. "YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME!!! AND TRICK ME INTO TELLING YOU!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey. I didn't know everything," she retorted back, " I didn't know this lady was around or you have feelings for her-''</p><p> </p><p>"SHE. IS. A. FRIEND!! STRICTLY FRIENDS!! ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL BE!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe that is the truth. Maybe you two WERE just friends," she pointed out seriously, "But thing's aren't the same as they were a thousand years ago, Snatchy. She doesn't know you are...well YOU. And she probably doesn't see you as a friend anymore because she doesn't know YOU you. She probably sees you as a 'boss' when you obviously see her as an old friend and like her more than that. You gotta get all this sorted out soon. Right now it sounds like a giant mess and you need to take a broom to it and sweep all the problematic dust away."</p><p> </p><p>"I KNOW!!" He held his hands up. "I. Know. But like I said this is all happening too soon and too fast. I can't tell her right now." His light scowl came back as he pointed at her. "And you AREN'T either."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, alright. I get the hint. *sigh*" Hazelle rolled her eyes shaking her head before giving the ghost a serious look. "It's not my place to blab anything to her and honestly I'd be a bad friend, but AS a friend heed my warning. One day she's going to find out, and she's going to have a lot of questions you're going to have to answer. You made a big mess and with messes it's just going to get messier unless you deal with it."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't say anything but huff and looked at the ground in a grumpy manner similar to a child. </p><p> </p><p>"MIsTRESS," the thing on her lap suddenly hissed out in multiple voices catching the two's attention as all the eyes directed outside, "THe bOY hAs ArRiVeD."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that must be Timmy.~ The little dear." Gently pushing Shapeshiter off herself, the loyal pet hopped off her as she stood up, reaching up to straighten the large witches hat on her head and turning to Snatcher as it crept out of the ghost's home. "Sorry to have to cut our meeting so short, but I did promise some witchy lessons to the boy after all." </p><p> </p><p>"Hmph." The giant spirit watched as the witch walked out of his home and across the giant vine that lead across the small moat of water surrounding it. Poking his head out he saw the sight of that creature sat down and a small boy he knew all too well. As Hazelle approuched he huffed again. "Well don't be sticking around here to teach him!" His yellow eyes glanced around real quick to check for any signs of his dumb double. "And where's the corpse?"</p><p> </p><p>The boy with dark purple eyes and black hair tipped his hat to the witch. "I'm afraid he's not feeling too well so I came on my own."</p><p> </p><p>He huffed again. "Well good! He can stay out for all I care!"</p><p> </p><p>Timmy scowled but Hazelle patted his head. "Now don't be mad at him. He's having some big trouble of his own." She looked back to Snatcher with a look and wave. "Bye, bye Snatchy.~  And....Please don't forget what we talked about. Alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Just leave already!"</p><p> </p><p>He crossed his arms and watched grumpily as Hazelle placed a hand on the young boy's back and began to steer him off in the direction of he guessed the way out of his woods followed closely behind by that creature. Huffing again and following them with his eyes until the three of them disappeared in the fog and dead trees- His looking was intrrupted my a small meow and something rubbing against him, the source quickly being identified as Rough Patch who decided to climb out from under his giant chair at last and was currently rubbing against his tail begging for pets. Purple claws gently grabbed him and brought him up to be held and pet. Rough Patch purring as he did so. Yellow eyes glanced back to the blue dress that laid upon the back of the chair and he sighed, Hazelle's words bouncing around in his head as he stared at it. Hazelle was right. But he could wait a little longer before telling her. He'd have to just wait and make up for everything first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Cooking Cat Returns With Mustache Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(I headcannon Mustache Girl's actual name to be Muriel. )</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You know. It feels a lot better sleeping on a bed than it was sleeping on a hard cold wooden floor. Also much better to wake up with having sore muscles for a second time. Slowly waking up, blue eyes peered out awake to the world, blinking away the blurry vision that came with it. Where was she again? The first thing she saw was the blue canopy of Hattie bed......And slowly she started to remember what happened last night. Groaning, the grown woman slowly sat up on the bed and reached a hand up to push the long messy hair out of her face. Vision slowly focusing and seeing the large pillow pile and diving board attached to the top of it, and the bookshelf with all those children books on it. Yawning, Poppy stretched out her back the Starella story book tumbling off her lap and onto the bed beside her, not that she noticed. She was a little busy smacking her lips and rubbing her face before standing up and sluggishly walking her way towards the tiny door. She was hungry and you know what, some apples in the morning didn't sound too bad anyways. As her ma would say, an apple a day keeps the doctor away. Right? Well not quite. As she tired crawled(dragged) herself into the control room, the sweet smell of fried eggs and cheese filled the air and when she sniffed, Poppy found herself turning in the direction of the kitchen. Her stomach rumbled at the smell of the food and she stood to her feet again. Mind blank as she tiredly trudged her way towards the ramp up to the kitchen area. Passing Rumbi who was happy to be back in the control room and not carried around room to room anymore cleaning. Up the ramp and past the big vault door, she could smell the food getting closer and closer until she pushed open the doors without a second thought.</p><p>"....Well, good morning to ya," a cheering slightly southern accent called out, "I was wondering when I would see you again."</p><p>The voice seemed to finally wake up Poppy as she blinked and turned her head in the direction of Cookie who smiled and was standing on a chair to reach the hot stove. Something was sizzling on the stove in front of her and that's what was making the delicious smell. The girls were there too, all dressed in the same outfits as yesterday but these ones were different colors. Same design and style, different color. Hattie was wearing a dark blue and white out fit and hat( dark blue being her shirt and pants, and white being anything else from her cape to hat), and Bow was wearing a similar dark blue and white attire(with her dress being dark blue and everything from her Bow to shoes were a white). The girls happily waved at her in between eating what looked like friend eggs into their mouths. A third short person was standing off in the corner of the room behind Cookie looking bored.</p><p>"Oh. Uh.....*YYYYAAAAWWNN* H-Hello again, Cookie." She proceeded to rub her face again. "W-What are you doing here?"</p><p>Cookie smiled turning back to the stove to flip the yellow almost cresent shaped egg. "Well, since the last episode of my cooking show for this season was finished, it means I get a few months to take a load off and prepare for the next season after the Annual Bird Movie Award Ceremony is over."</p><p>"Bird ....movie awards?"</p><p>Cookie nodded. "It happens once a year, but unfortunately since one of the three judges not awefully sick from bad bird seed they had to push it back a few months this year. Now the deadline is the week before Cupid's Day, that's why the theme for this year's contest was romance. Poor Mr. Grooves is having an awful time trying to find suitable actors for this fairytale romance theme he has going on. I would've volunteered myself, but I was really looking forward to some rest." She smiled shyly and pointed to herself. "And I wasn't exactly what he was looking for in the fair maiden role."</p><p>"I think you're beautiful Cookie!," Bow piped up, "The prettiest cat in the world!"</p><p>"And the best cook, too!," Hattie added.</p><p>Both making Cookie giggled and waving her paw, "Oh stop! Ya'll are making me blush worse than a kitten with a puppycrush."</p><p>"What are you cooking?," Poppy asked shuffling closer to them.</p><p>"Cheese omlets," Cookie replied happily. Reaching over and grabbing a plate laid next to her, she expertly flipped the omlet up and onto the plate in her paws with ease before turning to Poppy smiling and offering it out to her. "I hope ya'll don't mind me stoppin' by. I had nothing else today to really do, and I thought that I'd drop by and spend some more time visiting like I promised. And I wanted to see for myself if you were settling in today."</p><p>Poppy gladly took the plate from her stomach rumbling and mouth watering at the sight of it. "Uh. N-No. It's perfectly fine. In fact it's very kind of you to do so." Smiling she took the fork handed along with her and dug in......OH MY PECK!! Whatever a cheese omlet was it was SO delicious! Once again her cooking amazed her again. " SO GOOD!!"</p><p>Cookie ended up chuckling again turning off the stove. "I'm glad you think so, honestly it was only a few eggs and slicing a few pieces off that cheese wheel, the fridge is practically empty. Why didn't you go restock yet?"</p><p>Poppy stopped mid bite and looked at her for a moment staring. "Restocking?"</p><p>"Y'know. Shoppin'? All ladies like to shop, don't you?"</p><p>"Uh...Actually I don't think I could. I haven't exactly been paid by anyone yet so I don't really have much to buy any fancy things." She continued eating and eventually a movement to her right caught her attention, blue eyes looked down to meet gold ones as the two made eye contact and her brain quickly registered it to be another little girl in a red hood with her hair in two ponytails. Swallowing down some food, Poppy smiled at her. "Well hello there. I don't think I've met you yet. What's your name?"</p><p>"Mustache Girl!," the tiny girl proclaimed pointing a hand up, "Defeater of bad guys and savior of the world!"</p><p>"More like almost destroying it," Hattie shot back shooting her a dirty look witch this ...uh...'Mustache Girl' shot back with equal annoyance.</p><p>"Says the one who messed up by making it rain dangerous hourglasses everywhere!," the blonde yelled back pointing a finger, Hattie just stuck her tongue out at her.</p><p>The little girl continued to look slightly annoyed and Cookie reached behind her to pat the child's head. "This is Muriel. But we call her Mu for short." She gave a scary mom smile down to the children. "And we're not going to fight today are we?"</p><p>"No, Cookie!," all three girls agreed under the cat's gaze.</p><p>Poppy wasn't gonna lie, she was slightly scared and kinda impressed and this cat woman's skills to mother these three with ease within just a few seconds. And Mu huh? She giggled. It was pronounced the same way as 'Mew', like what a cat would say. And honestly it was kinda cute of her. Mu noticed the way Poppy was giggling and looking at her and frowned. Before shooting an accusing hand and face at her.</p><p>"And what are you laughing at?," she asked and Poppy noticed she also had some kind of accent. "Are you a bad guy too?!"</p><p>"MU!," Cookie scolded giving her a stern look and Mu instantly froze, eyes shooting sideways to the cat, "What did we talk about with minding your manners? Now you apologise to Ms. Bloomington this instant!" Her gaze turned apologetic to Poppy. "I am so sorry. It's hard for her to break old habits from Mafia Town, but I promise you she's a good girl."</p><p>"There's no need to apologize." Poppy smiled wider before kneeling down slowly to Mu's height. The little girl pulled her hand back to her and watched as Poppy stopped eye level smiling at her like Cookie would. "It sounds to me like you're a very brave little girl."</p><p>Mu paused for a moment. Looking Poppy up and down suspiciously as if trying to decide if she was serious or not about it, but took it as a compliment. Smiling proudly and puffing out her chest, pointing at herself. "Absolutely not wrong! I'm the bravest crime fighter in the world!"</p><p>Poppy chuckled again and sweetly nodded. "Well, I wouldn't be surprised if ya was. Such pretty eyes too. They look just like gold and honey."</p><p>"YEAH! That's exactly what I am!" She puffed up prouder at the strokes to her ego. "Gold and honey! The best gold and honey in the universe! Finally someone who gets it." Behind her Hattie rolled her eyes stuffing the last of her breakfast in her mouth, and Cookie seemed to be happy with the way the two stopped arguing finally.</p><p>Poppy chuckled again. "Well, it's really nice to meet you, Mu."</p><p>"Likewise, Bloom-in-Tons!"</p><p>"Call me,Poppy!" She smiled as she stood up to finish eating her food as she smiled. "Why don't you all go play?"</p><p>"Yes," Cookie agreed nudging Mu forward a little bit, "Why don't you all go and play with that pretty gold castle they showed us and be nice while the adults talk for a little bit?" The children were a little apprehensive at first but agreed to do so with Bow quickly stuffing the rest of her breakfast into her mouth and both her and Hattie tossing the dishes into the sink as one after another they ran to the doors with a few shouts of- 'I call being the Gold hero!' 'No you don't! I'm the best crime fighter!' "No you're not! I beat you remember!' 'Yes way!' 'No way!' 'Yes, Way!' and Bow following after the first two as they left. Cookie sighed shaking her head and grabbed the frying pan and spatula she had been cooking with hopping off the chair before looking up at Poppy. "I'm sorry for that. Those three may fight sometimes, but Hattie was quick to forgive everyone including her. They are friends I swear, but they argue worse than Conductor and Mr. Grooves at times....Mind being a dear and dragging over that chair there?"</p><p>"Hm. Oh! Sure." Plate in one hand, Poppy used the other to drag the chair across the room right behind Cookie to the sink following. "And it's quite alright. Kids will be kids after all, I don't blame them at all. Hmhm." She scooted the chair over where Cookie silently pointed and watched as the plump cat impressively jump onto it and faced the sink with the already dirty dishes in it. Going back to eat the other half of her breakfast as she watched Cookie roll up her sleeves more and turning on the sink. "Thank you for the..omlet by the way. I really appreciate it. "</p><p>She nodded not looking at her and instead turning on the hot water to the said sink. "Well it wasn't trouble at all. I was a little surprised you hadn't gotten up yet. Aren't you supposed to be the little dumplins' new babysitter or somethin'?"</p><p>Poppy sighed through her nose swallowing again. "Uh, well. Yeah that's my new job I guess. Being a maid and nanny to 'em. But to be honest with ya, I don't know the first thing about where ta go or even start with whole thing."</p><p>Cookie paused for a moment in her movements to look over at her...Yellow eyes roaming up and down eyeing the tacky dress on her and the messy bed head she had. "Well, by the way you look now ya'll are having some trouble settling in."</p><p>Poppy groaned allowing the cat to take away her now empty plate. "Tell me about it. With all the darn crazy things that's happened in the past few days I'm about ready to burst. And even if I knew where ta shop, I couldn't exactly pay for anything being broke."</p><p>Cookie looked at her confused. "Broke? But I thought all those gold do-dads were supposed to be your payment? The children seemed awefully proud to have them and Hattie said something about buying a whole bunch of things with some of it."</p><p>........OH!! THE GOLD!! OF COURSE!! She had completely forgotten about all of that in favor of being hungry and getting herself some food, but now that she remembered that didn't sound like a half bad idea to use it for food and some clothes that weren't so tacky.</p><p>"That doesn't sound like a half bad idea ya got there!...But. I'm not really sure where to use it. Haven't visited many places around here."</p><p>"Hm...I got an idea!" Cookie's smile widened at her. "Mu and I were just going around to do some errends after visitin'. Why don't ya'll come along and we'll make a girls trip outta it? It'll be fun to show someone around my favorite places! And I know just the place in Express City where you can trade gold for pons."</p><p>Poppy blinked. "W-Wha- N-No! I-It's fine. You're too kind really. We'll be just fine just how we are right now-"</p><p>"Nonsense," Cookie cut her off giving her a look. "Staying here all the time isn't going to magically put food in your fridge or nice clothes on your back. I insist. Besides, some time stretching your legs will be good for you."</p><p>Well. That didn't sound too bad to be honest. She could definately get a change of scenery besides haunted woods or an alien space ship, plus some actual soil under her feet sounded nice instead of floating in outer space. But Cookie wasn't exactly about to let her just waltz out with a bed head like hers. Luckily there was three little girls who gladly got very excited when they were asked by the cat to play 'make over' with Poppy, and by that she meant tidy up her hair. To say it hurt quite a bit with all the tangled built up ever since she crash landed in the swamp was an understatement. IT PECKING HURT!! Didn't help her hair was very long so it would take quite a while, in the meantime Cookie was nice enough to gather some of the gold objects they definately could put to better use. Of course both Bow and Hattie were very reluctant to let any of the buried treasure they found go, and once seeing all the gold Mu certainly was not willing to let 'any potential evil doers get their hands on it'. But they all came to a understanding with the stern gaze of the cat thrown at them. They would the girls each keep one, leave one or two pieces of gold for back up just in case of any emergency where they needed money, and the rest was coming along with them. They agreed reluctantly. No surprise Hattie chose the golden Roach King. Bow chose the castle as she enjoyed having it while playing her games. And Mu chose the cookie. Why?....She pouted and said because it reminded her of someone before shoving it into her cape's pocket with a huff. It was decided the golden skull would be the thing to be left behind and was hidden under Hattie's bed for safe keeping. Which left the golden gear, trophy, potion, pencil, Mafia Man, Cheese pieces, and candle would be all the things to go. But they all wouldn't be easy to carry as solid gold was a sure heavy thing. Luckily Poppy was just what they needed, who else to carry them but the strongest gal here? So into the pockets of her trusty leather apron they went. The weight was a bit much but she'd manage, like the light pain in her head right after the girls got done with her hair finally, leaving it in that signiture long braid and pretty blue bow tied at the end by Bow. She was ready! But the trip all the way down to the planet was another thing in of itself.</p><p>She was NOT about to risk free falling from space again, and these two weren't exactly known for their iron grip the last time. Cookie, being the genius cat she was suggested she just come along with them to Moon City to catch the next chip taxi down to the planet with them. Poppy hesitated at first, but she agreed afraid of falling from the sky again. Bow and Hattie coming out with umbrella's in their hands presumably going on their own to follow them all. Making sure they were all comfortable the cat lifted her sleeve again to reveal the same watch like device she had used the last time she was there and instructed Poppy to hold onto her paw now, as it would be a really quick trip there. She wasn't sure what to expect when she nervously grabbed Cookie's paw, but she did slam her eyelids shut when Cookie pressed the button on there. Before quickly grabbing Mu's hand with her other paw. </p><p> </p><p>.....</p><p> </p><p>........</p><p> </p><p>"Uh..Ya'll can open your eyes now," came Cookie's voice.</p><p> </p><p>Were they there already? Poppy's hand was released by Cookie and the human slowly opened her eyes. ....And what she saw both surprised and calmed her. Looking up the starry sky of outer space shown down at her live the time she free falled, but without the falling to the ground this time. The pretty stars shown brightly before those blue eyes blinked around at everything else. It was a CITY alright. A BIG ONE!....Well, she guessed any city would be big to her, as she's never really been IN a city before, the only one she's known to be in the city was her distant cousin who had a Fruit Stand somewhere in the Subonette City Marketplace. He'd sometimes tell them all the tall buildings that were so close together and the giant skyscrapers the rich fatcats lived in and their fancy carriages being pulled by giant beautiful black stallions. He always said the place was always too big and crowded for his liking but he didn't leave because the market always brought the best customers to his food. But she'd didn't think any city would be this.....Flashy. The tall buildings were decorated in massive lights and music blasted from everywhere and all kinds too. Rock, jazz, blues, techno remixes. You name it. It was almost enough to hurt her ears and her eyes. And all around them were...There was....PENGUINS!! Moon Penguins. They all didn't seem to mind or care that they just showed up in the middle of the town square and didn't care. Beeping was heard as a car zipped by them all and Poppy jumped staring at the weird mechanical beast that just went by. Gigantic signs were everywhere decorated with lights. One said 'Hats', another had a picture of a fedora and said 'Nuthin' Cooler', one Said 'Hats and Buy'. She giggled at one that read 'Penguin Suits Clothes Store'. There was even a giant glowing sign of piano keys with the words "Feelin' Lucky? Casino Hall'. It was...AMAZING!! Even if her senses were being attacked right now. But then she stopped to stare at the fountain they were standing right next to. It was in a giant shape of a music note and like most everything else, was bedazzled in lights as water poured from it.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright?" Mu was giving her a strange look as the grown woman gawked at everything. "You look like you've never seen a fountain before."</p><p> </p><p>"I've never been in any city before! Let alone on the moon!" Poppy smiled excitedly at the two of them. "This is amazing!"</p><p> </p><p>Cookie chuckled and grabbed Mu by the hand gesturing for them to cross the street to the right.....Then proceeded to grab Poppy's hand to drag her along behind them as she still stood and gawked at everything but jumped at the tiny cat pulling her along across the street to the sidewalk. Another red car driving by them. As they walked Poppy noticed there was tiny bush plants in pots everywhere also covered in lights as they passed. These pengiuns really loved lights huh? Speaking of them she saw a lot of them. Moon penguins wearing suits, fedoras, and black sunglasses, they were all listening to music or talking to one another, or driving those big machines they were riding in. At one point she saw a lady penguin dressed in a pink outfit similar to the others, waddling around with a baby stroller with an egg carefully placed inside of it. She giggled at the sight of a tiny fedora on the egg as they passed, how peculiar- BAM!! Bright yellow light! Suddenly hitting her straight in the face. Poppy had to slam her eyes shut again at the sudden bright yellow flashing on them, only being guided by Cookie still holding her hand but Poppy did blink her eyes open and look up to where the light was radiating from when she felt cookie tug her in a different direction before stopping. While she got her hand back, Poppy held it up above her as her eyes adjusted and she was finally able to make out the blinding light up above. There was three gigantic blinding signs on top of the biggest building she's ever seen. Two were saxophones and one in between them were bright yellow letters saying GROOVES. </p><p> </p><p>"That's Mr. Grooves moon studio," Cookie explained noticing her staring up at the signs. "He built it right by the entrance to the metro so he can just waltz on in and start workin' if he decides to shoot on the moon for what ever reason." Her yellow eyes also squinted up at the sky above and pointed up to two little stars floating down from the sky. "And here come the little darlins' now. I told them to meet us as soon as possible at the metro here before we go down to Express Town."</p><p> </p><p>"Express ....Town?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's the first town before you get to Express Owl City. Millions of birds ...mostly owls, live there. But Express town is big enough to have everything we need, and to be honest I'm not a fan of cities. I've gotten used to a small town life as it was."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy continued to gawk at the bright lights, slightly impressed by it all...but then slowly shifted over to two little things floating down from the sky towards them, it was hard at first to see them thanks to the blinding yellow light from the sign but eventually she was  able to see the forms of Hattie and Bow floating down towards them. Hattie was holding onto her hat with one hand and smiled down at the three girls below when she noticed they were staring at the three of them.</p><p> </p><p>"I'M MARY PENGUINS YA'LL!!," she called down from the floating umbrella waving her hat.</p><p> </p><p>Mu huffed crossing her arms. "Show offs."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy chuckled at it all and watched with a smile as the two girls gently floated down closer and closer, until they were right in front of them.  Standing on the ground smiling and putting away those magic umbrellas into...Well magic thin air she guessed and smiled up at them all. </p><p> </p><p>"Are we late?"</p><p> </p><p>Cookie shook her head, and gestured to the stairs leading down into the ground, turning as she did and starting to walk down said stairs. "Not at all, Sugarplum. Come along now everyone. The evening train's 'bout ta leave any minute now. And we don't want to miss that now do we?"</p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head no, Hattie followed right behind her with Bow and After rolling her eyes, so did Mu. Poppy slowly followed after them down the stairs, but surprisingly she wasn't greeted in darkness. Instead she was met with a secret underground tunnel of concrete under the city and ....HOLY COW!! A train! There was a train smack dab right in the middle of the room, a few penguins climbing onto it or off it as the many doors on the long thing was open. Thank goodness it wasn't as flashy as the city outside as she looked around in wonder. The place was still pretty big even for small penguins, about five or six houses wide and height if you asked her. There was one penguin who wore the same thing as the other penguins only had on a conductor's hat and a small mic in his flipper, Poppy watched from the bottom of the stairs as this penguin looked at a watch on his other flipper before bringing the mic back up to his mou- ...Uh...Beak.</p><p> </p><p>"Attention passengers." His voice boomed through a speaker above them all. "The Evening Train to the planet below will leave in exactly thirty two seconds. Those boarding please have your luggage in hand and board immediately. Last call for the evening train. That is all."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that's our ride. C'mon ya'll. Don't want to be late now." </p><p> </p><p>Cookie hurried the three little girls in front of her towards the nearest open doors on the trains, Poppy trailing behind. Passing penguins going in or out of the tram Poppy gazed up at it as she stepped in. She had to lean other a bit to not hit her head on the ceiling. The weight of the gold in her heavy duty leather apron making her lean more from the weight of it. It had white painted walls with poles and handles on the ceiling to hang onto along with benches the perfect size for Poppy and the girls to sit in. Poppy being obviously taller ended up taking up a seat and a half next to them, but there wasn't many penguins on board so she had plenty of room to herself without having to worry about taking up space for anyone else. </p><p> </p><p>"Last chance of boarding. I repeat last chance,'' the Conductor Penguin's voice sounded out. Poppy glanced over at the doors as they all closed with a loud click ceiling them as the girls and Cookie all sat on either side of her. But gave a small yelp when the train lurched wobbling everyone in it and slowly started to pull forward, Poppy glancing out the window behind them and seeing the station move as the train started taking off. "We are now leaving Moon City Metro. Please remain your seats and enjoy the ride. Thank you for choosing PenCo Express Services for your space travels."</p><p> </p><p>As they picked up speed, Poppy kept staring out the window and her eyes widen seeing the out side of outer space and suddenly the sight of the moon after a few seconds, it was silver and round like a moon would look like but a good CHUNK (like half of it) was alive with lights bright enough to be seen from her spot on the running train. The lights making the buildings look shadowy, it was kinda pretty in a monochrome way. As she turned her head in the opposite direction to look forward, the planet from what she could see from it was getting closer and closer. Well.....Here she goes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Poppy's Day Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Last stop Express Town. Thank you for choosing PenCo Metro for all your space travels. We at PenCo value your time as customers and hope to see your lovely faces again soon. And hope you enjoyed your space traveling experiences with us." The few penguins that were on the metro along with Poppy, Cookie, and the girls excited the space train as it sat still in the giant tower like structure funnel that would take it back upwards to the moon. Passing a few other penguins and maybe an owl or two heading back towards it. "Attention boarding passengers. The Evening Express back to the moon will leaving within fifthteen minutes. Please be sure to have your luggage in hand when you board."</p><p> </p><p>"Does he always have to say the same thing every time we use it?," Mu asked earning a slight frown from Cookie.</p><p> </p><p>"That's his JOB. It's what he's supposed to do. Don't complain about him doing his job correctly."</p><p> </p><p>Whelp. Here they were. Down on the planet finally and had real dirt under her feet.....Or sand. Really, REALLY hot sand. Blue eyes gazed around her at the scorching desert surroundings and the decently sized town of owls walking around. It looked as if she just walked into a western movie and stopped. There must've been at least a hundred and twenty different buildings if she was estimating it good enough from their spot on the hill. It was a decent sized town all right. Not too big. Not too small. But absolutely hot with the afternoon sun beating down on them and such. One gigantic building stood in the dead center of the town and it had a decent sized parking lot too. She was certainly more at ease and comforted at least. Express Town certainly looked more her time than the flashy neon lights of Moon City that's for sure. Smiling she followed along Cookie as the girls ran ahead of them a few feet giggling and playfully shoving at one another kicking up sand. </p><p> </p><p>"This place looks pretty rustic," Poppy commented smiling. From the hill she could also see a set of train tracks leading into and away from the town and beside that was a train station. Everything just looked as it was in a western like town in her day. Not that she's ever been to one, but she did have relitives who did.</p><p> </p><p>Cookie nodded in front of her watching the girls with a smile. "That there big building is the Dead Bird Studios. Most of the owls who live here work there or in the small shops around town. You see Conductor may be a little.....loud but he loves supportin' local shops here. He gets all his costumes from the famous clothing store nearby, and his coffee from Jukebox Cafe'. They have a delicious bird seed chocolate cappuccino...If you don't mind birdseed that is. My own little resturaunt is right across the street from the studios. I always wanted one, and thanks to the directors' generosity I finally did."</p><p> </p><p>".....I think I actually saw one of this Mr. Grooves's picture shows now that I think about it." Her memory went to two night before while cleaning the attic and kitchen. She still couldn't sleep after a while and stayed up a bit watching something she couldn't remember fully on the television the girls left on.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really? Well Mr. Grooves certainly has a more flashier taste than Conductor but his are just as nice if you ask me," Cookie replied unbiased before looking over her shoulder at her. "The first place we'll stop by is Hawk's Eye Pawn shop."</p><p> </p><p>".....Pawn shop?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's kinda like a trading post. You trade things there for pons or bye somethin' they have on the store shelves."</p><p> </p><p>Oh. So a trading post. She knew what those were alright, had one on the edge of the town she lived in. Where she got most of her furniture and goods actually. Following Cookie, they all went into the town of owls. And she got a good look at everyday life in a town of owls and birds. As soon they stepped foot in there she could see that everything was made a little taller thank goodness, she didn't feel like crawling through any more doorways and tunnels feeling awkward and big and clumsy. Funnily enough most of the houses they passed seemed to be nothing more than homes, if the stores didn't have open signs or display cases in their windows, she would've thought all of these were just more homes for these owls. And speaking of the owls, most were just walking around minding their own business, walking in or out of buildings, and Poppy even saw a few elderly owls in the comfy seats of rocking chairs on shady porches watching the world go by. The girls giggled and ran past them in a game of tag with Bow reaching her hand out trying to catch Hattie or Mu. And some of the old birds smiled at the energetic children. Poppy would admit they were definately a cute bunch as well. Still following the cat, Poppy lifted her arm up to wipe at her long bangs and forehead. It sure was hot, not surprising since it was a desert, but she hoped they'd get to this 'pawn shop' soon. And hoped it was cooler inside. The girls never got too far from them as they ran around kicking up dust and sand in their game as Poppy switched between watching them and looking around fanning herself. Where did they all get that energy? It was too hot to play in her opinion, and the weight of the gold in her apron was starting to hurt her neck and shoulders a bit. That was soon all solved when Cookie turned in front of an all brown wooden building and started up the steps leading into it. Of course Poppy and the girls following behind and running in. A small bell above the door rang out as the door was opened and Poppy sighed at the wave of cool air hitting them as they waltzed in. But was surprised at the stuff she saw. Calm guitar music played from a small radio in the corner as an owl held his head in his wing looking boredly at them from the desk, to his right was a register. All around the place was cluttered items jammed everywhere. From beds, to pots and pans lining the walls, to random objects she'd never seen before.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh the owl spoke. "Welcome to Hawk's Eye Pawn Shop, where we have a hawk's eye view for priceless and useful objects. Feel free to ask if you need any help.....or not, " he said in a flat tone. Giving Poppy the feeling of slight annoyance in her as she raised a brow. Luckily Cookie stepped in before anyone else could as the girls ran around looking at things like normal children their age did. Walking right up to the desk as the owl followed along lazily with his eyes as he stared at Cookie before rolling his eyes. "Hello, Ma'am. How may I assist you this fine evening?"</p><p> </p><p>"Glad you asked." Cookie pointed over at Poppy. "My friend here has a lot of gold she'd like to trade in today."</p><p> </p><p>"..Gold?" Immediately the owl's interest peeked as he chuckled and finally smiled at them, "Oh w-well this IS a surprise! Please come, come! You've come to the right place, Miss." He gestured for Poppy to come over and reluctantly she did as the owl rubbed his hands-....uh..Wings together and smiled widely at her. "Just allow me to measure it a-and we can get you your pons, Ma'am."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh...Ok." She reached down to the larger pocket of the two and pulled out the heavy gold cheese wheel, it must've been fifteen pounds at least. She set it with a small thump on the table and the owl hooted in surprise at the large item she placed down. Blinking and gawking in surprise at the large thing. ....Which was followed by the trophy, and the potion bottle out of her large pocket. And then the Mafia statue, pencil, candle, gear, and cheese slice. The owl gawking at all the things laid out before him in pure gold glory. "There ya go. That's the lot of it."</p><p> </p><p>The owl sputtered blinking at them all....Before reaching up to pull out a small magnifying device out of his breast pocket and picked up the golden candle. "T-T-This is!...INCREDIBLE!! I've never seen such fine craftsmanship in my life! AND IN PURE GOLD!! It's unmistakable! Pure. Solid. Twenty four carrot GOLD!!" He could almost FEEL the heat radiating off the candle, it almost looked like it could've been real at one point. He looked back at Poppy unbelieving. "W-Where did you ever aquire such beautiful items?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh...I- Uh..." She had to think fast. She wasn't about to tell some stranger some magic alien potion turned these things into gold by some king roach. They'd think she was crazy. So why not tell the truth but a different truth. "My g-great granddaddy on my mama's side was a blacksmith. He worked with metal's all the time." Which was true. Her Great Granddaddy Silver Copper-field on her mother's side was a blacksmith. </p><p> </p><p>"But we found them in the attic," Bow innocently chimed in tilting her head confused.</p><p> </p><p>Mild panick flashed on Poppy's face. "Uh...W-Well people find all sorts of old things in their attics all t-the time!" </p><p>Which was another truth. But the owl seemed too enchanted by the items he rolled over his his hold to care about her nervous tone at all. "Well he must've been a fine crafter in his day. I've NEVER seen such beauty." He snapped up to her suddenly slamming his hands on the counter and leaning over making her jump in surprise and lean back. "I MUST have them! Won't you part with them! It'll make me the talk of the town for once besides those ratty directors!! I'll be the only bird in the world to have them!!"</p><p> </p><p>Now Poppy could sense pretty well when some one was gonna fight being raised around a bunch of rowdy country folk that often fought over land and territory. And BOY! The way the two little girls and Cookie bristled at the comment the owl made sure did look like they were about to argue, but that was NOT what she came here to do. She wanted to get out and have a relaxing day seeing this new place, so thinking quickly she got between them and the owl smiling more than a greedy pirate. "Deal. But on the condition ya give me what I'm owed for it all, and the promise ya won't say a word about where ya got it from." She didn't need someone asking around in case.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly agreed grabbed the gold one by one. "Oh I promise. I very, very promise. Hmhmhmhmhm!! Not one word out of me. After all I don't want anyone else to have one but me."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy sighed and watched as with great difficulty the owl man just gathered up all the gold in his arms teetering and wobbling about as he went towards the left side of the counter. They all watched as he wobbled his way towards a large scale against the wall that reminded Poppy of the large scale the local banker used to have to measure her pons in whenever she went to put her savings in the bank, only much bigger. A few large clanging noises rang out as he dumped the gold into it and watched as the red arrow of the scale tipped until it measured-</p><p> </p><p>"F-F-Fifty two pounds!," the owl gawked at the scales before giving a thoughtful look. "Let's see. Minus tax on gold fifty two equals up too about....." His eyes widened and he suddenly let out a hoot gripping the feathers on his head. "F-F-Five thousand pons!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh....Do you not have that m-many pons?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh..." The owl nervously looked between her and the statues. "N-No. J-Just a little over half of it. B-B-BUT I-I C-CAN OFFER A TRADE!!" He quickly pointed around the cluttered place, as if nervous to lose the precious gold he so desperately wanted. "I-I can pay half and trade for the other! W-Whatcha say?"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy stopped for a minute. Looking around the cluttered place with a raised brow, and gazing over everything slowly. That wasn't a bad idea actually. Since she could use some knew things once she gets settled on her own again and didn't need anymore help. And getting stuff for free? Now they were talking! Maybe this was the universe paying her back for all her troubles and hard work finally! Smiling she happily agreed to the deal much to the Owl's delight and he quickly scrambled about to grab all the pons he needed for the trade from a giant vault in the back and they began searching. Well, the girls found lots of little knickknacks like small toys and for Bow a large sunhat with a pretty blue bow on it and how could Poppy say no to that? Well, the red head wasn't going for any random fancy stuff like antique clocks or any other fancy thing right now. But considering $2600) was a lot of pons to trade for, she could spare them to choose a bunch of things for themselves. But looking among some used exercize bikes she found a few things she was really looking forward to see again. What else but some good old fashioned farming tools? A rake, gardon hoe, pitchfork, shovel combo! She hit the giant jackpot!! Smiling as she dragged the old things out of the dusty corner and examined them. They looked to be in good condition. Rusty and dusty, but a mighty fine condition if ya asked her. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh. Ma'am, are you sure you want those?," the owl said leaning back over the counter staring, "T-Those are antique farming tools that were just dumped in the corner. No one would want them.</p><p> </p><p>"I sure do!," She said smiling back at his confused face, "They're just what I needed.</p><p> </p><p>"Well...Y-Yes, t-t-they're in great condition for three hundred year old tools. That's why they're here, they could run in the thousands. Are you sure you want to waste your time with them?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep!" She Heaved all of them over one of her shoulders with a smile. "I got a plan for these babies. You just keep counting the pons."</p><p> </p><p>"Ok. If that's what you want. It'll be nice to get them out at least," he mumbled to himself ducking back behind the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Continuing looking around a little bit, Poppy managed to find a gold club bag along with her search and stuck her new tools into it, slinging it over herself and able to carry about her new beauties easier. Turns out those tools and the old antique stove Cookie kept looking at. Poppy saw the way she kept longingly staring at it every few minutes of looking around and gladly said she'd take that for her friend here. Cookie insisted she didn't have to but Poppy's mind was already made up anyways, as stated she didn't need that much pons leftover to trade back here again anyways. And she deserved it for all the kindness she had shown Poppy a complete and utter stranger. Well it turns out the knick knacks Hattie stuffed in her hat, (just random things like a few teddy bears, jewelry, a grappling hook, and anything else a girl like her would enjoy) combined with the old stove and it's set, along with those old tools were just enough to cover the other half but she did have to fork over another 100 pons to cover the extra 100 pons the tax came out to be. The bag she was handed wasn't really big, about maybe a small decent sized pumpkin and weighed about as much as a large house cat did. And that went into her large apron pocket for safe keeping while slipping the gold back of farming tools over her. She still had $2,500 to spend. And that was quite a lot of pons especially. Luckily the things weren't as expensive as made out to be. But that did leave another question, what were they supposed to do now? Luckily Cookie had a fantastic idea after seeing the way the uh....tacky dress Poppy was wearing and had the idea for them to stop by the local clothing store much to the children's protest about how boring it was going to be. So they once again found themselves leaving the greedy owl to fond over his new prized possesions and left back out into the hot sun. Resuming their routine of Poppy following behind Cookie as she lead them down the street to wards the far side of the town as the kids ran around again chasing one another. The only difference was Bow was using one hand to keep that giant sun hat on her head now as she went around running after the first two. Poppy still couldn't figure out how Hattie kept all those things in her hat. Alien magic?</p><p> </p><p>"You'll adore this lil shoppe," Cookie happily told her giving a bright grin, "They're real experts at fancy sewing. You see they make most of the costumes for the studio and the directors' movies."</p><p> </p><p>"It sounds like this whole town thrives on that place huh?," Poppy stated giving a look around the old buildings and many owls walking by. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, this town has been here for quite a long time with the studios," Cookie corrected, "It's only until recently that business really thrived for lacol birds. In the less hotter winter seasons, people come from all over to get a glimpse at the two kooky canaries running those studios. Means Conductor gets some extra business running his train too, he likes to say more budget for his movies come from it."</p><p> </p><p>"Wow. Really?" So this place was some kind of famous spot because of this Mr. Grooves and Conductor, whoever they might be. From what she's heard of them so far, they seemed really nice supporting local business and bringing in so many customers. And she had no reason to not trust Cookie so far. A smile graced her face when he spotted the girls run a little ways ahead of them and caught an earful of their giggles. That was until one fell over. It was just a small rock hidden in the sand that she didn't see, but that didn't stop Bow from tripping over it and faceplanting the sand, knocking up some sand in her crash. Poppy and Cookie both gave a small gasp of surprise and Poppy instantly ran over to her, metal tools clanking together on her back. Hattie and Mu had stopped hearing the thump in the sand from behind them at Bow's faceplant and watched as the curly haired girl pushed herself up. Bow laid there unmoving for a few seconds but by the time Poppy got over there to kneel next to her, she had pushed herself up crying a bit with her eyes shut and spitting out more sand from her mouth. Sun hat falling off her head as she did. Two hands grabbed her and turned her around to face the worried face of the red head as she looked her over. "What happened? Are you alright, Sweetheart?"</p><p> </p><p>"My eyes burn!," Bow cried reaching her balled fists up to wipe at her face but was stopped by Poppy pulling them away. </p><p> </p><p>She sighed. "Well don't rub them, you probably just got some dirt in your eyes needin' ta be flushed out." Looking around she spotted an outside water pump fountain like the one her old home hand and without another thought picked up the tiny girl and stood back up. Bow still crying at the stinging and wrapping herself around Poppy's shoulder as she walked. "Oh hush now. All you need is to rinse it out with a lil water and you'll be right as rain!" She carried Bow over to the small pump across the street and pried her off to set the small gal down in front of the Nozzle. "Now I'm going to pump some water out, and I want you to start rinsing out those eyes and mouth of yers. Ok?" Bow sniffed still crying small tears down her face and Poppy grabbed a hold of the pump handle. Pushing n pulling it up and down to summon the water underneath. A garbling sound came from the pipe's inside and with a pop sound, cold water burst out from the pipe and sprayed the small child in the face. Bow jumped in surprise at the sudden cold water on her but sputtered and swiped at her face and the stream of water hitting her. After a few more seconds of it, Poppy stopped and allowed the strong stream to trickle slowly before stopping completely. She watched as Bow turned her cheek the other way and spat out a mouthful of water, coughing and wiping at her face. Now all soaking wet. She rubbed at her eyes for a moment before blinking her eyes open and looking up with red eyes. There we go. Now that she could see, her eyes would be irritated for a lil bit, but it wouldn't be worse than just someone suffering from a bit of hay fever. "There we go. All better."</p><p> </p><p>....Bow sniffed and blinked. Wiping one eye with her hand and looking down at herself, her other hand grabbing her white jacket. "Now I'm all soaked and cold."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh...Yeah." Poppy rubbed her head. "Kinda figured the sun would dry ya out, but I guess I can buy ya a new dress while we're at this here clothin' store.''</p><p> </p><p>"...*sniff* Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely." Walking back over, Poppy bent down and repicked Bow up into her arms letting the little girl grab onto her. "We'll get ya a nice pretty dress that'll make you look like a darlin' lil princess!...Well more of a princess than you are already."</p><p> </p><p>Bow smiled again sniffing and Poppy smiled at her...But paused when she heard someone else awing at them from behind and when she turned around there was a pair of old birds on a shady porch right behind them. The old birds were smiling at them from their rocking chairs like what they were seeing was the most precious thing in the world. "It's so nice to see such a responsible and caring young mother these days," one of them spoke smiling widely, "Your daughter looks like a darling little one."</p><p> </p><p>......Poppy blinked. "Mother? Who me?" She pointed at herself with her free hand before shaking her head. "O-Oh! No, no! I'm not her mother! I'm just watching her for someone I know!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that's too bad. You would make a lovely mother for the dear."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy chuckled nervously but Bow seemed to be looking at her with a strange look. "My...Mother?"</p><p> </p><p>Giving a small thanks Poppy quickly excused herself from the watching eyes of the old birds and back over to Cookie who was waiting for them with the other two children. Wiping dust from the pretty sunhat and looking up at the soaked child in her arms. "Well. I can see we'll be needing to take care of that while we're in there too."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy gave another nervous chuckle but grabbed the sun hat, handing it back to Bow who gladly plopped it back onto her head. Well, guess they weren't going to wait on getting this lil gal some dry clothing. Following Cookie the rest of the way there, they all came across possibly the girliest lookin' store Poppy had ever seen. It was all painted pink and white and had flowers in window pots. Well seeing those cute lil things made her smile at least, she always loved flowers. Above a sign was nailed above the door reading Mrs. Talon's Fabric Shoppe. Guess they were going in when Cookie walked right on up without a second thought so naturally Poppy and the children followed suit. A bell above the door rang like before and thank PECK it was another building big enough she didn't have to crawl through to get there. Upon entering it was the same pink and white themed as the outside. Along the walls was shelves upon shelves of fabric, balls of yarn and threads of all colors, sewing machines for sail along with smaller kits, and anything else one would need for making clothes. Such as buttons, sequins, patches, and books of patterns or techniques. Poppy noticed there was also a giant pink curtain in the back and next to that was a rack of already made dresses with a sign that said 'discount bin half off'. In the very front of the store was a white counter, and a lady owl wearing a floral dress with glasses that made her eyes look too big for her face, but unlike the first owl this cashier welcomed them all with a smile and friendly voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Good Evening, Customers! Welcome to Mrs. Talons! Here we tailor to creatures large and small," she replied in a high pitched tone, "How may I-...I-I..." Her impossibly large eyes went wide seeing the crew of five girls waltz in as Poppy closed the door shut with her foot. "I-....I DON'T BELEIVE IT!!" She suddenly squealed startling the red head woman into almost dropping Bow and blinking at the pig like squeal before the owl lady leaned over the counter looking at Cookie. "I DON'T PECKING BELIEVE IT!! THE COOKING CAT IS IN MY BOSS'S STORE!! M-Ma'am I'm your b-biggest fans! My owlets love your deep fried worm and rice recipe!" Cookie didn't even seem fazed as she chuckled and waved. Making the more owl all the more nervous at having the cat celebity in her store. "H-How may I help you, Ms. Cat?"</p><p> </p><p>"Please. Call me Cookie." Cookie pointed at Poppy still holding Bow in her arms. "We got a youngin' who's in need of some dry clothes and a fashion emergency if I say so myself."</p><p> </p><p>The owl looked up at the two humans adjusting her glasses and frowning at Bow's soaked clothes and the absolutely ghastly amount of tacky lace and fake rubies studded to the collar of Poppy's dark blue dress. Not a good mix, it looked like she was a desperate rich lady trying to play the part of princess. "Oh...I certainly see why. Well, unfortunately with my boss away currently working on a large order for Mr. Grooves, I can't offer anything except for the designs left out from last year's tourism season." She gestured a wing over towards the bargain bin and Cookie slightly frowned at the limited suppy.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you can't make one?"</p><p> </p><p>The owl shook her head. "Sorry, Ma'am. For you I would in a heartbeat, but I'm just the cashier. I ring people out and offer assistance if the customer has questions. The only tailors are my boss and her assistant and they're already away on a giant order call. But if you're interested we do provide everything you need to sew yourself."</p><p> </p><p>"That won't be needed," Poppy cut in slowly lowering Bow to the ground and standing back up and walking to the bargain rack, "I ain't the kind of picky prissy gal a lot of folks I knew was." Walking up right to the rack she skimmed through the options of dresses available and to be honest most were plain day to day dresses without any patterns, but that suited her just fine. She wasn't real picky when it came to clothing as long as it fit ok and it didn't look like the ghastly thing she was wearing so she just grabbed a few random dresses off the bargain pile that was the same size she was wearing. A plain all pink and green one. One that was all white with purple flowers all over it. Another green one with a picture of a kitty cat in the middle of it. And just a purple one with some kind of black vine pattern. Looking back up, she noticed Cookie writing on a piece of paper as the owl excitedly watched, and she gave another small squeal when Cookie handed whatever it was over to her. How strange. Two of the girls were boredly bouncing some yarn balls...Where was- She got her answer when Bow pushed past her and reached up to rummage of her own accord, after a moment pulling out the only thing they seemed to have in a child's size. A bright orange dress with a single daisy on it's front. Her cringe made Poppy chuckle a bit and reach down to pat her head. "Hey. May not be the most pretty, but it's just til we get back an' then you can wear anything ya want. Alright?"</p><p> </p><p>She didn't look happy but relented. "Fine."</p><p> </p><p>"That's my girl!" She gave bow a smile as the little girl blinked and gave Poppy a confused look as she walked to the counter dresses in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Your girl?"</p><p> </p><p>Well, the clothes were bought. Which equaled up to about fourty six pons for all of the dresses including Bow's which she changed into behind the curtain. She was dry now but she didn't look like it stomping out and staring at her clothes in disgust. Well with two more bags in hand, one for her new dresses and one for Bow's, they excited the store and the girls were glad to not be coped up in there anymore except for Bow who followed the first two with crossed arms as the adults followed out.</p><p> </p><p>"Come back anytime! Thank you for your purchase!," the cashier called out behind them and Cookie waved back.</p><p> </p><p>"Ya seem to be well known, Huh?," Poppy asked the cat and Cookie shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Lots of folks enjoy my work. Who am I to complain?"</p><p> </p><p>"Touche." Poppy sucked in a deep breath and looked out into the world around them with a smile. "Man it's good to see ground that ain't littered with ghosts! But I wish it wasn't so hot!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well this is a desert." Cookie smiled at Hattie chasing Mu around the two using Bow in the middle as a barrier from each other. "But they don't seem to have a problem with playin' anyhwere."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy shrugged. "Doesn't surprise me with what I've seen. But I am surprised they aren't thirsty."</p><p> </p><p>Cookie turned to her. "Why? Are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well. A lil bit. When's the next ride back to the moon again?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh...Well I believe it's just a lil bit past noon, ya'll have to wait for the night train at ten o' clock." </p><p> </p><p>Poppy snapped her head to her with a surprised face. "Wha- THAT LATE?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well it IS the night train for a reason Sugar. But tell ya what, I'll treat ya'll to some real good food at the Jukebox cafe while ya wait." She started stepping towards somewhere else and Poppy slowly followed after. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no. You don't have to. It's alright." </p><p> </p><p>"And let you eat nothing but a cheese wheel and apples?," Cookie shook her head, "Oh no, no. That wouldn't do at all."</p><p> </p><p>"Ain't there a market or tradin' post with food in these here parts?," Poppy asked back making Cookie chuckle nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"Well....Yes. B-But since everyone in town are actually birds, they don't really sell food catering to humans or many other species except for coffee and what's served in the cafe's since those places get to see more of a diversity especially when tourism comes a callin'. Otherwise it's bird seed, worms, insects, some fruit, and anything else birds eat. Most of what else they get is ordered from the city a couple miles away or mafia town. "</p><p> </p><p>"Oh great. Guess it's cheese and apples for supper tonight then." Her stomach growled and she placed a hand to it shyly making Cookie chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry. I'll send ya'll home with some left overs from mah kitchen set at the-...." Poppy suddenly stopped mid step body completely frozen as if she was paused in the middle of a movie and Poppy almost stepped on her tail stopping just in time. Cookie suddenly grabbed her fuzzy cheeks with a frown. "Oh no!"</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"I left my handbag at my set in the studios! My bird passport and wallet's in there, it let's me get free supplies from the cafe with the reward points."</p><p> </p><p>"So...That means?"</p><p> </p><p>"We're going to have to make a pit stop at the studios before anyone eats."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Accidental New Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(I had to look up the prices and what the bill document said to get this right.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dead Bird Studios.</p><p> </p><p>The place where for YEARS had been the birthplace of creativity and actors on the big screen. And now she was standing right in front of it. The others didn't look so fazed at the big building considering they had been there multiple times before but that didn't stop her from staring up in fascination at it all. It. WAS. HUGE!! WAY bigger than those tall buildings back on the moon. A giant logo sign of a black bird skull and film real decorated the outside on the big front there with the giant words under it reading DEAD BIRD STUDIOS. A parking lot stood between them and the entrance and they were already walking across it towards the entrance. To the far left of them, they could all see a bunch more of those cars parked into the rectangular spaced, not that Poppy was paying attention as they marched across in the hot sun beating down on them all. Poppy would be lying if she wasn't impressed, as she subconciously walked after the small group still walking, the shadow of the building fell over her and she involuntarily sighed feeling the harsh rays of the sun gone for a moment. Still following along after them up to the double doors of the building. The grown lady flinched when they opened on their own as soon as Cookie got near it and mumbled grumpily to herself about forgetting her purse and having to walk all the way back here on her day off of all things helping out and how it was so rude of her to make them all take this detour. Not that anyone minded as the children excitedly ran in past them inside. Poppy glanced wearily at the doors for a moment while passing, jumping a foot forward when it closed by themselves, blue eyes glanced between it and Cookie for a moment before following after the mumbling cat. The long hallway was pretty dark with a black carpet with bird skull patterns with lots of white squares lights barely lighting up the place. With a whoosh noise the doors up ahead opened on their own accord and the three children ran on through and into what looked like a well lit room. As they continued to persue the children down the rest of the hall she thought she heard some squeals of delight but she wasn't too sure yet. When she finally approuched the double pair of doors, they opened again with a whoosh for Cookie and Poppy flinched again...Before blinking and sticking her head into the lit room. A giant white Television set(computor) was sat on the counter which was the first thing she saw, and shiny marble floors reflected the bright lights above. There was a tired looking bird manning the counter as he calmly watched everything around him. Next to him was some kind of giant piece of heavy looking machinery, and as Poppy finally stepped in, she gawked at the sight of GIANT glass cases on either side of the room with shiny copies of trouphies safely sat inside with names of old movie directors of years past. But those only held her attention for a moment, above the trophies on either side were giant framed posters. On the right with a few penguins gathered was a strange looking instrument in disco lights, a ...slime monster??, and some penguin in an astronaut suit. To the right was a more western style of two seperate birds holding guns and a random cactus. Two doors were on either side and two signs by them each saying FILMING IN PROGRESS.</p><p> </p><p>"DARLING!! You're back so soon?," A loud voice boomed out and Poppy yelped dropping her bags of clothing on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Who the voice belongs to was another moon penguin...But this one looked TOTALLY different from any other penguin she's seen before. He wore a ridiculous outfit with weirder shoes on his feet making him taller than the other penguins by a few inches, and he actually had hair and yellow eye brows styled up into some kind of weirder haircut, and last but certainly not least a giant pair of all black shaped sunglasses over his eyes. His beak was curled up in a smile as he approuched from the small crowd of three girls tailing after him as Cookie walked over to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't expecting my best best network star to return so soon," he happily addressed her earning him a few embarrassed chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>"Not exactly planned. I uh...Forgot my purse on set again and needed to run in and grab it. Can't exactly feed a bunch of hungry children without it now can I? H-How's the movie auditions so far?"</p><p> </p><p>The penguin sighed and reached a flipper up to his forehead. "Easier said than done. There's the part of the wicked family who still need spaces filled in place, and the handsome prince, not to mention that I still have no one to play the concerned father and we only have a few months to put this together! I can't describe how much pressure I'm feeling..But I have a good feeling that this year will be in our favor for sure!"</p><p> </p><p>Cookie smiled brightly. "Oh, I'm sure you'll find the perfect people to fill those roles soon. You always manage to pull off a wonderful display."</p><p> </p><p>"*sigh* I sure hope so, Dear. I'd hate to have nothing to present for my efforts." His gaze turned up once he noticed movement by the doors as Poppy reached back down to pick her bags back up. "And I see you brought a new friend!" Poppy paused as she was approuched by the eccentric looking fella. "Why HELLO there, Darling! I don't believe we've met!"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh..." Poppy had to blink to actually make sure she was seeing who she was actually seeing before shaking her head and standing up, giving a politely smile. "Howdy! I don't think we've met actually."</p><p> </p><p>The penguin chuckled and shook his head. "We didn't and I never forget a pretty face, Darling. And who might you be?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm those two's temporarily babysitter," she answered pointed at two of the three children huddled by his side. "Until I can get back on mah feet that is. Kinda starting from scratch after a crazy wake up call."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, it's an honor to meet you Darling." His whole being radiated positivity and his voice despite being loud was very welcoming, making Poppy smile brightly, "I take it this is your first time at a studio?"</p><p> </p><p>She smiled a bit shyly. "I-Is it that obvious? hehe" She reached up to rub the back of her neck. "Uh...Y-Yeah. Do you work here?"</p><p> </p><p>At this the penguin and Cookie shared a chuckle before he spoke. "Well, I should hope so. Or else my name isn't DJ Grooves."</p><p> </p><p>Grooves?....DJ Grooves? As in THE Mr. Grooves Cookie had spoken about before? OH! He must've been the director she spot about earlier, that would've explained the way he dressed. This guy was a walking fat cat with deep pockets, but he looked rather friendly and cheerful to her. And not to brag, but she did have a good judge of character usually. </p><p> </p><p>"OH! So YOU'RE this Mr. Grooves I've heard so much about."</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled. "So you heard a lot about me? I'm flattered, Darling. Really I am-" He was interrupted when a rumble sounded out and Poppy grabbed at her stomach embarrased. "...Oh my, my, my. Hungry are we?"</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't eaten since breakfast and we've been running around all day."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, then I better get back there and find that darned thing." Cookie turned to Mr. Grooves with a smile. "Ya'll don't mind if I just run to the back real quick like and grab it do you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all, Darling. Be my guest." Cookie smiled and without another word turned and ran off towards the door on the fair right of the room. The giant thing creaked open and closed behind her as she disappeared into the area behind it. Poppy watched her go behind sighing and stretching out her back from the now uncomfortable weight of the heavy used farm equipment on her, but her attention went back to Mr. Grooves when he pointed towards the counter and spoke again. "Darling, if you want you can just place these bags right on over there with the other random things we brought in today. You look redder than an apple on the sun."</p><p> </p><p>She nodded yes reaching up a hand to wipe at her face. "I feel like a baked apple too. ...Ya sure you don't mind?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all, Darling. Not at all. Why don't you go do that and I'll have one of my assistants bring you out a glass."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if you're really sure."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled and lugged her way over to the counter by the crate and weird machine thing. Placing the bags down by the crate, she shimmied the golf club bag of farming tools off her shoulders and into her hands, leaning them all carefully against the big ol' machine thing next to them. Sighing that her back didn't have weight on it anymore she stretched it out making her back pop. A few giggles made her look back over towards the small group of girls around the penguin. Bow was still pouting looking down at the clothes in disgust but looked up when the penguin adjusted the sunhat on her head, she looked up at him and Mr. Grooves said something to her. Poppy couldn't hear exactly what he said but it put a smile on Bow's face and he patted her head with a flipper. A smile returning to her face at the cute scene in front of her. A small creaking noise came from her left, and Poppy didn't notice the expensive camera starting to lean from the weight of her tools.</p><p> </p><p>BAM!!</p><p> </p><p>A loud bang filled the room but strangely enough, barely anyone flinched or looked up from it. As if used to hearing large booming noises in the studio. The only ones who reacted was Mr. Grooves, the girls, and Poppy. Poppy all but jumped out of her skin backing against the counter and whirling towards the source of the sound, the girls seemed to flinch, and Mr. Grooves only casually looked over towards the left side of the studio. There the other giant pair of double doors had been kicked open and slammed into the walls, a moment later a very angry......Yellow owl?? Stomped out and behind him followed some regular Express Owls holding various items or just following. .....Wat? Poppy had to blink as the small whatever he was stomped over near to where she was standing and starting barking demands all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>"You three grab the bloody camera and make sure ye pecknecks keep a tight grip on it! I nae need me raw footage damaged in anyway!" His head turned as he barked orders to the owls who jumped and nodded at their bosses demands. "Good! Can't count on you all to do anything without me tellin' ye to cannae?"</p><p> </p><p>Well THAT was rude. Poppy frowned at the rude little whatever he was and still didn't notice the large machine next to her lean over even more. Neither Poppy, the owls, or whoever this small yellow guy was(who was still yelling at the poor owls through all of this might I add) noticed the heavy duty camera leaning over or the glamerous penguin waltz on over towards him with a smile until they all reacted at his voice. The owls stopping, the yellow bird thing freezing for a few seconds, his fist shaking and slowly closing into fists, and his head snapping to peer over his shoulder, and Poppy looking over blinking. </p><p> </p><p>"Conductor, Darling. You mustn't be so loud. It disturbs the peace and scares potential clients away," Mr. Grooves calmly spoke to this person. "You know I'm still expecting others to answer my casting calls."</p><p> </p><p>Wait. Didn't Cookie also mention a Conductor? Huh. So this must be him. Not gonna lie, not a good first impression to her if she said so herself. Conductor huffed and turned his whole body turned to completely face the calm moon penguin now.</p><p> </p><p>"Tis NAE of your business ye no good puffy haired peckneck!!," Conductor shouted while pointing a hand at Mr. Grooves. He was loud enough to make Poppy wince. "Why don't ye badger off and leave me to my worrrrrk!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Darling, I would love nothing MORE than to leave you alone undisturbed," Mr. Grooves insisted calmly holding up his flippers, "All I ask is that you don't make such a ruckus in the lobby so my interviewers don't get scared off."</p><p> </p><p>"HA!! Ye still going on 'bout that nonsense! Like anyone would rrrreally want to be in some techno sore to the eyes picture like yours!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well that's not true at all. I have a gentlemen coming in tomorrow to see for the part of the Father in my little play. "</p><p> </p><p>"HA!! The third one in a row? By this rate, ye won't be able to show ye face at the Award Ceremony for judging!" He smiled this time and crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, now. There's still lots of time. And I'm going for something far more simple this year. A little change of style but still fabulous if I do say so myself."</p><p> </p><p>"HMPH!! Well I say ye are full of birdseed if you think you have an inch of chance as usually! Another second place trophy would be more fitted! AHAHAHA!!"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy could feel herself frowning at his words. Well that was really uncalled fore especially since Mr. Grooves wasn't being rude at all back or making a big scene like Conductor was. CREAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!! Hey...What was that creaking sound? Or was her ears ringing from the earlier screaming.</p><p> </p><p>"Ye should give up now and save ye some trouble! With me raw footage it's surrrre to be in me favor."</p><p> </p><p>CRREEEEEEEEEEEEE-</p><p> </p><p>A giant creaking sound echoed out in a black blur as the giant camera leaned over and tipped. Owls hooted in fear as they scrambled out of the way as all eyes looked over and it seemed time slowed down as it went down, down, down- .....With a loud crash glass and pieces of metal shattered and flew everywhere. On instinct everyone close enough held up their arms and looked away from the shatter, but it was too late. Time slowed down as the camera shattered beyond repair and lots of metal clangs and sounds followed the disaster until it all finally settled piece by piece in front of them all on the floor. Destroyed camera and farming tools splayed on top of it. Everyone stood in shock staring down at the absolutely DESTROYED piece of machinery but that wasn't the last of it. A few sparks from the top of the camera shot out .....and then just a tiny spark of flame appeared. Well that tiny flame was enough to send some panic througout everyone there as owls sqawked and gasped back at the sight of the small flame which slowly started to grow causing everone else to get mildly panicked.</p><p> </p><p>"SOME DARLIN' GET A FIRE EXSTINGISHER!!," Mr. Grooves yelled one flipper going up behind him to push back the small group of children behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"STAND BACK!!"</p><p> </p><p>In a fury of feather and blur, a white streak of foam shot out from some random direction and slammed into the flames, successfully putting out the flames with a sizzling sound by none other than the receptionist. The bird who was behind the counter wasn't finished yet as he continued to spray the camera and part of her tools down until it was all white like snow had piled on it and he stopped. Everyone remained in their tense pose for a long while staring at the camera...before some sighed in relief as did Poppy. Well that was certainly a surprise wasn't it? ...But not a very pleasant one by SOMEONE'S standards.</p><p> </p><p>"MY MOVIE!!," Conductor cried recieving all eyes on his as his hands reached up to grab those feathery parts of his head staring dead at the camera in horror. "ALL ME HARD WORKED RRRRRRAW FOOTAGE IS GONE!!! .....AH!! YOU!!" His horror quickly shifted to anger when he snapped towards the fightened owls with an accusing tone. "YOU NO GOOD......FEATHER BRAINED....PPPPPPPEEEEECCKKNNEEEEEECKSSSS!! I TOLD YE TO BE CAREFULL!! NOW LOOK AT WHAT YE DONE TA ME HARRRD WORK!! WAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH A BLOODY SHATTERED MESS MADE BY BUBBLING BAFOONS?!"</p><p> </p><p>The owls all froze at their bosses torment as Grooves turned around to ask the little girls if they were alright and Poppy stared. Watching as Conductor continued to shout as he blamed the poor owls for the mess....Blue eyes blinked down to the farming tools laid upon the floor. HER mess. The one she made-</p><p> </p><p>Red eyes and shadows stared at her frightened form as a voice hissed. "Take her to the room and lock her away. ...I can't to look at her for as my prince had done. Perhaps locking away her forever will teach her a lesson about gazing into another man's eyes who belong TO ME!!" </p><p> </p><p>"STOP!! JUST STOP IT WAS MY FAULT!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Blue eyes snapped open at the yell. The yell that made everyone freeze and look at the red head who looked just as shocked and surprised as everyone else at her sudden outburst, but the Conductor wasn't yelling at the owls anymore. Despite him not having eyes, she could still tell he was staring right at her along with everyone else around her in more stunned silence as nobody spole.</p><p> </p><p>".......Wot?"</p><p> </p><p>"So YOU'RE the one responsible for this?," the tallest bird from the counter spoke putting down the fire extingisher and crossed his arms with a frown making Poppy flinch.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy stared at him for a moment but seeing one poor worried looking owl behind him, made her frown before taking a deep inhale...and nodding towards the receptionist without hesitation. "That's right! One hundred peckin' percent!" She boldly pointed to the half foam covered tools by now. "Those are mah tools and it's mah fault the giant whatcha-ma-callit thing fell over 'n broke! Not anyone else's! So don't be yelling at anyone!"</p><p> </p><p>The receptionist stood there for a moment staring at her before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a pen and piece of paper. "Are you willing to pay for the damages? If you chose to claim the damages that is."</p><p> </p><p>She nodded again without hesitation. "I am!"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright." The paper had the same bird skull logo and Dead Bird Studios in bold red words. "Where do you live, Ma'am?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh...."</p><p> </p><p>"With us!," Hattie piped up.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright." Under the words 'Billing Details' he wrote Red Head Human Woman and the adress Spaceship in the sky 1 6829 this planet, Invoice #: (insert random Owl Express Numbers), Invoice Date: Today, and Currency: Pons. After studying it for a bit he looked back down to the damaged thing with a hum. "Let's see. There was film so that counts under 'Distruping Studio Recordings' which comes to one hundred thousand pons." He wrote under the words 'You Will Be Billed For' as he spoke and looked at the damages caused. "One count of 'Penguin Harrassment' which is five hundred pons. Five cases of 'Owl Harrassment' for two thousand five hundred pons. 'Destruction of Property' oh definately for three thousand. And 'Tresspassing' for seven thousand."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy could only stand there and let her eyes grow and widen in shock at the claims and how much pons this guy claimed she owed for such lunacy. ".......Tresspassing and harassment!? Of what kind?! I wasn't tresspassin' if I was invited in here!! And I wasn't harassing anyone!!''</p><p> </p><p>"Ma'am. I'm only doing my job handling paperwork, and our insurance doesn't cover humans. The moment you stepped on property you became a liability and responisble for paying for any destruction you caused," he explained calmly as if he did this every day. He wrote one other thing down on the paper before holding it out for her. "You owe us one hundred thirteen thousand pons plus tax and another seven hundred fifty for the expensive high defintion camera to be replaced."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy could only stare and not move at the paper held out to her with wide eyes and an open jaw like there was another cursed statue in front of her. After a moment, the recptionist carefully and calmly put the large bill in her hand and she finally reacted to the movement. with anger and a scowl. "WHY IS THIS SO EXPENSIVE!? I couldn't afford this even if I suddenly turned into solid gold like that roach did!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Like I said, Ma'am. I'm only doing my job. If you like I could call the local court house of law, the lawyers there can assure you the paperwork and damages are all legal."</p><p> </p><p>"Well I still can't PAY for it!.....What if I work off the debt instead? I'm a hard worker I promise."</p><p> </p><p>"Well.....it wouldn't be the first time someone worked it off. But you'll have to speak with the two big bosses about it, not me I'm afraid."</p><p> </p><p>"And they would be?"</p><p> </p><p>"ME!!" She jumped and nearly dropped the paper when the Conductor scowled up at her with anger. "That was MY movie ye destrrrroyed with yer no good foolishness! If ye are gonna work it away ye better be ready to receive some hard work thrown at ye from meself!!''</p><p> </p><p>".......No."</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p>You could hear a pin drop as everyone in the studio of hearing range completely stopped what they were doing and turned their attention towards the scene before them with wide eyes. Completely shocked into silence as they all stared at the human alike. Penguins, Express Owls, the two children, and even both the directors seemed to be shocked into the dumb silence as they all gawked at the frowning red haired lady staring at the Conductor. THE CONDUCTOR!! NO ONE BUT DJ GROOVES HAD EVER SAID NO TO THE CONDUCTOR BEFORE!! (except Hattie that one time in the basement but we don't talk about that not that anyone outside of the little girl, and a few of her friends knew) But now it seemed everyone was too shocked seeing a new person say no to the famously hot headed owl. One owl staring completely let the script she was holding fall from her hands and land scattered at her feet as everyone watched jaws dropped. Eventually Confuctor was the one to break the awkward silence by what else, his famous yeling.</p><p>"WOT!?," he shouted and stared at her. "An' why not?! Ye are the one who cost me mah raw footage! That was ten days of haarrrrrrd work I ain't nah gettin' back, Las!"</p><p>The red head crossed her arms and didn't change her expression. "I know and I am terribly sorry I caused you so much trouble in that department. But I refuse to work with someone so rude and treats the employee's who's workin' hard trying to help him by calling them useless! Obviously you're a terrible boss who treats anyone helping him with no respect, and I would feel terrible! Being in one of your movies knowing that, Sir." The girls exchange silent shocked glances behind Poppy as she turned her head towards the damaged camera. "....If it's the material that I damaged I would gladly pay in anyway I can. But only on the basis you apologise to those you've wronged, Mr. Conductor. But don't you go thinkin' I'll do anything before I know I'll be treated with respect!"</p><p> </p><p>Conductor's. Jaw. DROPPED!! Obviously not used to anyone other than that ridiculous long time rival of his speaking to HIM. HIM!!! In such a brass and demanding manner and it took a moment for him to even process what she just said but in a moment his temper flared up in a moment's notice as those feathery appendages on his head wriggled and he pointed at the penguin director as the other fist clenched into a fist as he demanded. Mr. Grooves blinking surprised at the sudden action "Bu-Bu-Bu-BUT WHAT COULD BE SOOOO SPECIAL ABOUT 'EM DOWN RIGHT EYE SORE OF A SO CALLED MOVIE!? YE GARBAGE NEVER COULD GET OFF YE GROUND IF DJ GRRRRRROOOOVES HAD ALL ETERNITY AND BECAME PRRRRRRESIDENT OF YE BOX OFFICE!!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's not true! I actually saw one of his movies myself."</p><p> </p><p>"YE DID WOT!?"</p><p> </p><p>"You ...did?," Grooves shifted his funny glasses wearing face up towards her just as confused as the angry owl man.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy nodded. "Yes. I. Did. And to be perfectly honest, I didn't think it was that bad. In fact, it was really interesting. Maybe not the 'best' by bird standards, but by human standards the story was really easy to understand for someone who honestly doesn't really know a whole darn lot 'bout these fancy lights, or high tech stuff, or..." She waved a hand off shrugging. "Or whatever ratings are. And a struggling career was relatable for someone who's been struggling with a lot happening." </p><p> </p><p>Conductor was sputtering and made some kind of funny bird sqawking noise before some of the feathers around his collar ruffled up in rage and he jabbed a thumb at himself. "WELL MAH MOVIES ARE NOTHIN' TO SHY FROM EITHER, LASSIE!! RRRRESPECTIVELY THAT AYE AM THE ONE TO MAKE IT ON TOP ALL YE TIME!!"</p><p> </p><p>Her face frowned again as she looked down at the older bird with a harsher scowl. "MY respect, SIR, is earned. Not GIVEN! And so far you've done absolutely NOTHING to earn it! Yelling like a baby who didn't get their candy and throwing a fit is not the way to do that! You just come off to me as a spoiled old man who doesn't know the word no even existed!"</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT THE BLOODY PECKNECK ANYWAYS!?," He demanded fuming.</p><p> </p><p>"If you can't respect him as your rival then the least you could do is respect him as another person in your profession. As far as I've seen he's been nothin' but polite and kind to everyone and considering he's not in mah face yellin' like a baby bird for his mama is somethin' I respect." With a huff of that sass Snatcher would've loved to see she closed her eyes, and turned her head away with her nose stuck up. "I will start RESPECTING you as an adult when you ACT like one and apologize and decide to stop throwing a tantrum and embarrassing yourself! Because the truth be told I think YOU'RE the only peckneck in this studio."</p><p> </p><p>More silence settled around the entire place as Conductor dropped his jaw and the only sound that came out of him was something that sounded like 'A-Ah...ah..ah ah ah.....' in a stuttery way. Hattie's eyes were wide and Bow's hands had come to cover her mouth in a dramatic way. If Snatcher was there, Hattie would have no doubt he would've started laughing loudly at the look on the old bird's face. In fact, she could almost hear it now. A deep rumbling chuckle-....But wait. Snatcher's voice wasn't deep? It was high and raspy. Then who was-... A cold flipper patted Poppy on the back making her hum and look next to her to find the afro wearing penguin chuckling...before laughing a deep but loud laugh that filled the room with an almost joyful mood. That seemed to snap the Conductor from his trance and glared in the laughing penguin's direction.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, Mr. Grooves stopped and turned his gaze up to Poppy with a smile. "Darling! I never could've said that any better than how you did!" He patted her back again. "You know. I like you already, Darling. My little stars usually have great taste in character and I see they didn't spare any expense in making another darling friend. What did you say your name was again?"</p><p> </p><p>......She blinked but smiled at the happy moon penguin politely. "Poppy Rose Bloomington. You can call me Poppy, Mr. Grooves."</p><p> </p><p>Grooves hummed for a moment looking at her up and down for a moment before turning to the glaring Conductor and the broken camera lying a few feet away in pieces. "Was that footage really that important to you Conductor, Darlin'?"</p><p> </p><p>"OF COURSE IT WAS YOU PE-"</p><p> </p><p>"There's children here."</p><p> </p><p>Conductor's feathery appendeges went back as he growled. "YES! It was half me movie! It cannae be so simply replaced with the secret idea I was goin' for! All the time I spent on it cannae be replaced in time of the award ceremony!"</p><p> </p><p>The penguin hummed and brought his other flipper up to rub the bottom of his beak staring at the camera with a thoughtful expression...before looking back up to Poppy. "I'm afraid he's right, Darlin. I've known Conductor long enough to know one thing he never does is lie about his movies, even if he does brag while doing so in such a rude manor."</p><p> </p><p>"HMPH!! OF COURSE I DONAE!!"</p><p> </p><p>Grooves just rolled his eyes. "Even so, I think we should help him."</p><p> </p><p>"YE WOT!?" Conductor glanced surprised at the penguin like he won the trophy all of a sudden. "What kind of nonsense are ye blabbering about now?"</p><p>Grooves turned to him staring, before tilting his head down wear his sunglass slid down enough to reveal some of his eyes in a deadpanned expression. "Believe it or not, Darling, I don't like unfair advantages." Conductor just stared blankly at him. " But I'm sure my little stars here could help out with anything you may need."</p><p> </p><p>Bow lit up with a smile. "Yeah! I'd love to help!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you have a back up plan like you usually do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course Ah do! I ain't no dummy."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, there you go, Darling." He reached up to push his glasses back into place. "I'm sure you'll put together something spectacular like you always do."</p><p> </p><p>"......B-B-But..What are the damages!? Ye camera cost the studio over a thousand pons! I cannae just look past that!," he argued back pointing at the shattered thing.</p><p> </p><p>And Grooves hummed again. "I'm afraid you're right about that too. Frankly, these kinds of ones aren't too easily to come across."........In a moment he smiled and looked up to Poppy. "I know! She can work for me as payment for those damages." Poppy blinked with a surprised expression as did most of everyone else but at the thought of Poppy being in a movies both young girls suddenly looked even more excited. Conductor on the other hand-</p><p> </p><p>"ABABABABABA!! Hang on a pecking second! THE LASS WORK FOR YE FOR DAMAGING MAH FILM?!"</p><p> </p><p>"I-I AM?!," Poppy asked whirling wide eyed to the moon penguin director.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Cuz quick frankly it might've been your film, but it was on OUR shared expensive studio high definition camera, Darling. She can easily pay off any debt she owes for the camera and your footage by working and her pay going to the repairs and reienbursment for any misguided accidents." The Conductor growled again and went to probably argue some more- "Tick tock, Darling. You don't want to waste anytime fighting when there's a deadline to meet. It looks like you'll be needing to step up your game."</p><p> </p><p>"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!! FINE!!" The tiny bird man turned and began stomping away towards the owl's side of the studio. "WHAT ARE ALL YE LOOKING AT!? SOMEONE BRING ME MAH BACK UP SCRIPT!! CHANGE THE SETS TO OUTSIDE SCHEDUALED!! SOMEONE INFORRRRRRM THE OTHER'S WE'RE GOIN' WITH PLAN B THIS YEAR!!! AND SOMEONE GET THAT SMASHED HUNK O' JUNK CLEANED UP!!"</p><p> </p><p>The owl's scrambled to grab anything they needed to grab and quickly follow the fuming bird boss as DJ Grooves chuckled and shook is head. "Don't feel too bad about the Conductor, Darling. He's usually all talk and no bite."</p><p> </p><p>Hattie giggled. "Yeah! He's a crazy, grumpy grandpa!"</p><p> </p><p>Both Grooves and Bow chuckled at Hattie's description of the old bird, but none of them noticed frozen and mildly panicked form. Her?! In a movie?! Where millions of people could see her?! WHAT HAD SHE GOTTEN HERSELF INTO NOW?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Poppy's Day Out p2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"WHAT?!" The loud shout from the red head staring at Mr. Grooves didn't even make the penguin flinch as he only smiled calmly at her still. Poppy gestured to herself with wide panicked eyes. "I-I CAN'T BE IN A PICTURE!! I'VE BARELY EVEN SEEN A TELEVISION BACK IN MY DAY!!"</p><p> </p><p>Again DJ Grooves held his flippers up in an attempt to calm the frazzled woman down. "Now, Darling. I DID get you out of a pickle now. Conductor would've most likely made you do some hard chores in the hot sun, but no!" He held out a flipper to her and coralled her a few steps away from the mess of broken glass and metal soaking in foam. "I may have only known you for a mere twenty minutes, Darling, but any diva who can say it how it is to Conductor and have a good taste in movies might I add, is a diva I can get behind! Darling, I could really use your help!"</p><p> </p><p>"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HELP!? I CAN'T ACT?!" She insisted back looking a bit more panicked. "L-Look! I'll work it off. I PROMISE that, but I can NOT act in front of thousands of people!!"</p><p> </p><p>The penguin looked sad for a moment then sighed. "Alright. Alright. Maybe I was a bit too forceful to jump on the chance for the princess?"</p><p> </p><p>".......Princess?," Poppy asked raising a brow and Grooves nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Do you by chance know the Starella Children's Book?" ...Poppy slowly nodded to answer his question. The three children and her watched as he reached a flipper into his coat and pulled out a colorful piece of paper, and held it out to Poppy who after a moment, took it with her other hand that wasn't holding a bill. "You see this story right now is insanely popular right now with the masses especially the young ones." He patted Bow on the head as she smiled and Poppy looked back to the paper in her hand. It was a poster. It was EXACTLY like the Starella book cover with the Orange-red silhouette of Starella and the dark blue Prince. Except it had a few words and advertisment like things on it as well. Like the words 'Coming To The Big Screen Near You: Starella LIVE!! Real people. Real action. And all based on the beloved New Bird TImes' Bestselling Hit Children's Book! Come see us live Feburary 11th! Limited supply Book now for reservations!' Poppy rose a brow and looked back to him. "You see? I wanted to try something ....FRESH!! Lately I've been on a terrible, terrible losing streak! So I asked myself DJ Grooves, you are the most well known penguin director? You need something that can wow the masses and topple Conductor! Something he'd never expect! So I thought up with grand idea for this new live action play! People love the drama and suspense seeing it in person! But there was a problem setting me back. Poppy, Darling, I'm limited on actors here."</p><p> </p><p>''But...wouldn't there be actors here already to fill these r-roles?"</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled. "Well yes you would think that, but you see I'm staying true to the source material. Which means I need human actors, and frankly you're the perfect match for the main role!" Her panicked face went back to him but again he tried to be reassuring. "Now I don't mean to force the role onto you. That's not what Im saying at all. But I promise if you help make this a success, the profits from it will be MORE than enough to cover that. If you don't want to, I'm sure we can find you a job in storage or dress design or...Something?"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy only looked at him with a wide eyed look before staring back down at the two papers in her hands. It felt like she was making a choice. A choice between one hundred thirteen thousand seven hundred fifty pons, and being the center of attention for thousands of people in some famous director's play. HOW WAS THIS FAIR?! STUPID FATE!! DID YOU JUST LIKE MESSING WITH HER FOR NO REASON?! Well there was good n bad with both. On one hand she didn't even have HALF of what these birds were saying she owed, and she wasn't sure she wanted to mess with any law makers. But working off this high of a debt could take YEARS!! She was already forced to work as a babysitter for some ghost's help(she wasn't even sure how long that contract stated she'd be staying) and she still had NO idea what he was up to, staying her paying off ANOTHER problem she caused was really not ideal. Poppy wanted to save what pons she had left, and she still had plans on leading out her own life again. Somewhere far from her cursed home and start over. The only good thing about that option was that she wouldn't be in the public eye. Blue eyes shifted over from the bill to the shiny poster. On the other hand, one play doesn't sound like a big deal when you say it outload, but there's still going to be hundreds of people watching and she'd NEVER forgive herself if she messed up in front of all those people and it might even ruin her new reputation before she even made it. WHO'D WANT TO BUY FLOWERS FROM HER THEN?!....But. A few months sounded WAY better than a few years, and she wouldn't have to spend any pons really, which would both save time and money literally but....GAH!! She couldn't decide!</p><p> </p><p>Sucking in a breath through her teeth, Poppy looked down at the ever calm penguin who still politely smiled at him. "What exactly would I have to do in this ...play of yours?"</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to brighten up as he explained. "Well, exactly as it sounds. We're staying clear and true to the source book material, which means I need human actors like yourself to fill in some roles I or my penguins unfortunately cannot. And you're just the spitting image of that Starella beauty! That beautiful red hair, that fiery passion. Darling you are the PERFECT fit for it!"</p><p> </p><p>"POPPY'S GONNA BE STARELLA!! NO WAY!!," Hattie's eyes were suddenly wide with wonder as the other's gawks around at her.</p><p> </p><p>"YOU! No way!" "THAT'S SO COOL!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Now hold on!," Poppy held up her hands to stop the tirade of excitement from the girls as they all smiled up at her. "I never said I was gonna do this crazy thing."</p><p> </p><p>"But you'd be a great princess,Poppy!," Bow beamed brightly up at her with wonder.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! I know, but-"</p><p> </p><p>"So you'll do it?," Mu asked crossing her arms, "If you know you'll do a good job, why not?"</p><p> </p><p>She stuttered over her words. "W-Well, I didn't mean-...I-it's not like that-...I-.....*sigh*" Looking back down to the two papers in her hand and all the choices slapping her in the face made her grip the papers tighter...before loosening it with a sigh closing her eyes. ".....Fine. I'll be the princess."</p><p> </p><p>What followed was a chorus of 'YAY!' from the three girls, and Mr. Grooves smiling like he won a million pons. "OH! Thank you, Darling! Thank you! You won't regret it I SWEAR!! Here. Let me just take care of my end of the agreement right now." From her hand he grabbed the large bill and in a swift moment the paper was torn completely in half. "There! Nothing to worry about now!" Well....Seeing she no longer had a large bill on her shoulders made her sigh in half relief but there was still butterflies in her stomach from the dread that was to come as she watched the paper fall to the floor and sighed. Looking back to the glamorous poster she got even more nervous feelings in her stomach. </p><p> </p><p>"Great. W-When do we start?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not until I have the other four remaining roles filled. To be perfectly honest, the hardest part of making a film is finding good people for the job. Not to put down the staff, but my penguins are quite frankly terrible actors."</p><p> </p><p>She found herself breathing a sigh of relief at that, her feelings going somewhat back to normal. "I'm....I-I'm really sorry for all the trouble I caused all ya, Mr. Grooves. I promise to work hard for it."</p><p> </p><p>He waved a hand. "Darling! You don't have to apologize for anything. It was a simple mistake no one saw coming. If fact, I should be thanking you! Thanks to you I have one less thing to worry about!"</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled nervously but inside she was still nervous as if she was already standing on stage. "Well....I guess I should start practicin'."</p><p> </p><p>"The best way you can practice is by memorizing that story, Darlin'. I'll send notice once the other roles are filled."</p><p> </p><p>She was about to ask something else when the door behind them opened and they all turned to FINALLY a relieving sight for sore eyes. The metal door creaked open and at last Cookie returned, a small white purse thrown over one of her shoulders as she smiled and the door closed behind her with another loud creaking noise as she walked in. Smiling as her eyes landed on the kids and two adults. Stepping closer the cat paused seeing the now sweeping owls who at some point in Mr. Grooves's and Poppy's conversation had gotten out brooms to clean up the giant mess she had caused. Blinking Cookie looked back up to them with a raised brow.</p><p> </p><p>"...Did I miss somethin'?," she asked pointing to the mess behind her.</p><p> </p><p>"Only the most hilarious talk back the old geezer's gotten! HAHA!!" Mu looked up to Poppy with a smile. "You know what? I like her now! The old wind bag needed to hear something like that for a long time!"</p><p> </p><p>"Muriel!" Mu froze at the scowl Cookie was giving her, giving the famous 'Mom' pose of one hand on her hip and tapping her foot staring her down. "I HOPE you're not referrin' to Conductor now. I'd hate to be the one who grounds ya."</p><p> </p><p>"He was acting rude...But I guess it's a little bit of my fault too." Poppy turned her gaze over to the mess behind them and Cookie looked at her as she nudged away a piece of metal by her foot. "I accidentally knocked over and destroyed this.....camera did ya'll call it? I'd be pretty angry too if someone ruined somethin' like this of mine....But he was still being quite rude."</p><p> </p><p>Cookie stared at her a bit, then at the mess, seeming to quickly put two and two together in figuring out what must've happened while she was gone and groaned. Reaching a paw up to facepalm herself. ''I leave for JUST a few minutes and ya'll are in trouble. What am I going to do with all of ya?" ....A low rumble from Poppy's stomach answered that as she looked suddenly embarrased. Cookie gave a small chuckle and shook her head. "Well I guess there's mah answer. I still owe you all that lunch I promised huh? Well, now that I have this we can grab a bite from my resturaunt across the studio here." Another chorus of Yay! came from the children at the promise of free food from Cookie and Poppy gave a sigh of relief. At least one thing was looking up for her situation. Cookie turned her gaze to Mr. Grooves. "Would ya care to join us, Mr. Grooves? Of course it'll be on the house."</p><p> </p><p>DJ Grooves held up his flipper. "I would LOVE nothing more than to accompany all you darlings, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline you're little offer. I still have too much to do and so little time with the costumes, and interviews, and over seeing the scenes being built by the production team. Lately there was an accident on set and we have to rebuild two and a half of the scenes and props."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my. That does sound really busy. Tell ya what, stop by on your break and order ya some fish on the house. Just tell 'em I sent ya."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Darling. Truely you are an angel in the fur!"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy was glad to grab all her heavy tools and bags again off the floor and follow Cookie out, but not before apologizing again to Mr. Grooves for the embarrassing incident and back out into the hot afternoon sun they went. It was farther along in the sky now meaning it must've been later in the afternoon than she thought. Probably 4:00 or 5:00 p.m.. But she didn't care right now. She had worries in her brain, butterflies inside her empty stomach, and not enough water in her whole body. She was hungry, and thirsty. So take care of one easily problem first before thinking thing's over on the other problem she had gotten herself into for now. Most of the owls they originally saw on their way there were probably already home considering how long it had been since they had arrived but it was until 10:00 until they could go back home on the train, and she was NOT really ready for those transporting umbrellas. The building Cookie lead them too was really just across the studios, and from the outside looked like any of the other plain buildings but only bigger as if two of the regular buildings were smooshed together. Cookie explained this was her long time dream resturaunt and she modeled it after her old home so she could visit it without any of the danger that came with Nyakuza City. Bow seemed REALLY excited at it and Poppy soon found out why. The inside of the resturant looked EXACTLY like the metro room except for the flying tvs, pile of money, and weird moving thing. But the city part yes. But honestly she could care less, Poppy's amazement was overtaken by her hunger and thirst, plus the cool air washing over her again was a great relief again from the hot outside. It looked like a typical resturaunt with tables, chairs, (besides the metro theme) decor, and two double doors that lead to the kitchen she assumed since that's where all the mouth watering smells were coming from. Her stomach grumbled again and Cookie chuckled at it making her more embarrassed at it. there was another counter with a register and yet another owl who lit up at the sight of her boss. </p><p> </p><p>"Good afternoon, Ma'am. Wasn't expecting you today! Eating with friends today I see. We'll have a waiter right out to you."</p><p> </p><p>Well she was very polite. And they were the only ones there apparently as the children were free to run in and choose a random large table in the middle. Cookie gave her the alright to leave her things on the bench by the door and THIS time Poppy made sure to lay them in a position that didn't pose any threat unless some numbskull sat on it without looking. The two adults joined the three children at the table and sat down at the round table. Odd they would be literally the only ones there in this part of the day. When voicing this to the cat, Cookie explained since this was modeled after her old home all she sold here was the food from the city, and not a lot of penguins or owls liked the dishes other than the teas, coffes, and fish appitizer. Which in Poppy's eyes was valid since everyone had different tastes, it was totally acceptable different species would too. Not long after they were greeted like a waiter who said 'Hi!' and passed out these things called Menu's which Cookie explained listed the dishes and the catagories they were under. Assuming 'swamp people' didn't get out much since she hadn't seen a TV before coming into Hattie's ship. Poppy took a look at it and it read:</p><p> </p><p>Deserts: </p><p> </p><p>Cake: A sweet baked desert, usually reserved for special occasions like birthdays, weddings, or 2 A.M.</p><p>Ice Cream Sandwhich: ice cream served between two biscuits or wafers. Sandwich only by name, this desert has mastered the art if disguise.</p><p>Triple Scoop: Vanilla cream frozen at the right temperature then shaped into a ball, then put in a cone. Many scoops in your cone will impress your scoopless peers and get you that promotion. </p><p> </p><p>Meals</p><p>Hamburger: Meat, lettace, and buns grilled and served with condaments. While some may prefer meat alternatives and some skip the lettece, all greatly prefer the prescence of the buns.</p><p>Katsu Curry: A tasty pork cutlet cut into stripes served with the rich flavorful curry and usually rice. While the pun is irristdable given you're in a cat metro it will not be appreciated.</p><p>Shoyu Ramen: A warm chicken and vegistable broth, served with toppings of your choice. The perfect comfort food of the cold night after you miss the last train of the day.</p><p>The Metro Special: A big bowl of rice with fried fish, egg, and chips. A meal of everything, proving that little care can have delicious results.</p><p>Rice: Rice is one of the most consumed foods on the planet. It's easy to prepare and cheap, and the savior of wet cellphones.</p><p> </p><p>Side Dishes</p><p>Meatballs: Grounded meat rolled into a small ball. To reach true enlightenment you must understand as meatballs go in hair balls go out.</p><p>French Fries: sliced and deep fried potatoes. An important reminder that when are alone we are all small fry but together we're delicious.</p><p>Fish: Battered and fried fish, usually cod or poloc. Most cats love being able to buy it fried since there's no fish tanks in the metro to steal from.</p><p>Soup Dumplings: Steamed dough buns filled with meat and soup. You won't know exactly what taste hides beneath the dough until you build up the courage to bite into the unknown.</p><p>Spring Roll: A wide variety of rolled appetizers often filled with meat or veggistables. A tasty snack whatever the season.</p><p>Drinks</p><p>Hot Chocolate: A sweet, hot drink made from shaved or melted chocolate powder. Enjoy with a sprinkling of mini marshmallows and a swirl of cream if you wanted to visit your dentist soon.</p><p>Tea: A hot drink made from boiling water and leaves of plants. Great for getting warmed up on a cold day, either when you drink it or when someone bumps into you</p><p>Large Soda: A carbonated drink in a large container. The large soda remains the unsung hero of moderation. An acceptable pick in the eyes of your peers, just one size short of gluttony.</p><p>Coffee: A warm brewed drink prepared from coffee beans. Consuming this drink on a regular basis transforms a kitten into a cat and a cat to a nervous wreck. </p><p>Kitten Meals</p><p>Drinks<br/>The Juice Box: Pressed from fruit and put into a box. Premium juice often shows chunky pulp showing the hypocracy in mankind's unwillingness to drink spoiled milk.</p><p>Mini Soda: Small enough parents can't complain to us about a sugar rush.</p><p>Meals<br/>Pizza Slice: A round dough base topped with tomato, cheese, and other toppings. Most chefs are reduced to tears by witnessing such triangular beauty. </p><p>Mini Hamburger an Fries: Like the adult meals but much smaller.</p><p>Deserts:</p><p>Cookies: Small baked biscuits usually filled with chocolate chips, raisins, or something else. Great for a quick snack or dropping crumbs everywhere.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wow. So much detail. It was pretty impressive, this must be what it was like to eat rich. She jumped when the waiter owl came back with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ladies ready to order?," he asked with a smile and paper 'n pencil in wing. </p><p> </p><p>"PIZZA!," the three children yelled in unison throwing their hands up in a rather cute way.</p><p> </p><p>"And this extra large soda!," Hattie added much to the other two's agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"Soda?....As in Soda pop?" Hattie nodded in agreement and Poppy shook her head. "Oh no ya don't! I don't need another long night of trying to wrestle you two to sleep!....This fruit juice sounds nice."</p><p> </p><p>The girls awed but Cookie agreed with her. "Absolutely. I don't need Mu hyped up either but if you're all good you all can have some cookies and hot coco." The kids quickly agreed and she purred happily with herself before looking back at the waiter. "Well you heard them."</p><p> </p><p>The waiter nodded and wrote something on the notepad. "Alright. Pizza and juices for the chicklings. And you lovely ladies?"</p><p> </p><p>"Some Shoyu would be nice. Haven't had it in a month, and bring me a plate of that fish will you." She glanced at Mu for a moment and sighed. "And some coffee...I'm going to need it."</p><p> </p><p>The waiter nodded again and looked directly at Poppy. ''And you Miss?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh.....Uh.." Her eyes glazed over the strange items for sale on the paper and went silent for a few seconds. "I- Uh-....D-Don't really know what a lot of this is actually."</p><p> </p><p>"That's alright. Do you want me to order for you?"</p><p> </p><p>She sighed. "That'd actually be great thanks."</p><p> </p><p>So Cookie just told the owl waiter to bring Poppy some Katsu Curry and some tea, what ever the heck Katsu Curry was. The menu did saw it was supposed to have pork and rice with sounded delicious. The waiter nodded and soon disappeared through those double doors on the far side of the room and it would be a couple moments. Until then Cookie asked Poppy to fill her in on what exactly happened while she was gone inside the studios. And quite embarrassed the children jumped in to excitedly tell Cookie all about how Poppy's leaned her tools against the giant camera and Conductor coming in, and how the camera fell and Poppy took the blame like a hero and put Conductor in his place. Cookie actually looked quite surprised at the mention of the exchange between Poppy and Conductor, and Poppy sunk into her seat a bit from the embarrassment she was feeling especially then Hattie excitedly announced that Poppy agreed to play the princess in her favorite book for Mr. Grooves. </p><p> </p><p>"Well......It certainly looks like someone has quite the stubborn attitude."</p><p> </p><p>THANK PECK!! The food came out just as she was starting to get nervous again and her stomach rumbled again at the smell of food as it came over to them. The large tray the waiter was carrying was placed in the middle of the table and the first person to receive their food was Cookie. Placed in front of her was a bowl of long noodles with two pieces of chicken, a sliced egg, and a few spices making the seasoned chicken smell all the more better, and next to it came a small plate of white paper and on it was five pieces of bread covered fish. Which also smelt good. The kids cheered as they were handed their pizza and juice boxes. Poppy never even heard of pizza but by the looks of it it looked like some kind of baked bread with seasoning and toppings. How peculiar. The pink juiceboxes were adorable though, with the cat print holding a fake strawberry. Her's looked and smelt just as delicious! What was placed in front of her was a bowl of rice, chopped fried pork, beans, and what looked like lettace! But either way it smelt delicious! Next to it was a small wrapped burrito like thing that she looked at curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"It's an spring roll," Cookie explained noticing her confused expression, "It's usually served with that dish. Sorta like an eggroll but made slightly differently."</p><p> </p><p>And then there was her tea which was served in the cutest coffee cup she'd ever seen! It was shaped just like a cat with a painted face. While the children dug into their well deserved lunch followed by Cookie, Poppy took a moment to admire the well put together dish and the smell it radiated before slowly grabbing her fork and digging it. Shoving a piece of that pork into her mouth........H O L Y P E C K!!!! IT WAS DELICIOUS!!! It was even better that that cheese omlet thing Cookie had given to her hours ago for breakfast. The seasoning, the juicy pork. The fluffy rice!! It was so GOOD!! In a moment she was eating as eagerly as the kids and Cookie watched with a patient smile as the hungry girls ate. She didn't seem fazed a bit or anything as they did so. Probably used to seeing people with healthy appitites. Fair enough the kids finished before  her and understandably begged for more. That's how it went. All for about an  hour it was pretty peaceful. The food was good. She had never had such pork or rice before and the tea was quite refreshing from the hot sun and to her dry throat. And Cookie true to her name, decided to let the still hungry children have more food like they begged and out came some cute cat shapes cookies and coco like she promised. Which amazed her because back in her day chocolate was a delicacy that only the rich and wealthy could afford and yet here they were eating it like it was an everyday item. When offered by Cookie if she'd want anything like that too of course she accepted! When was she gonna get a second chance at eating chocolate! The cake she ate was the BEST THING SHE HAD EVER TASTED!! Even better than the wild honey she'd sometimes stumble across in the forest. Her only real slip up was jolting and dropping her fork when something red flashed across the corner of her eyes but relaxed when it was only a red bird sitting outside the window. It tilted it's head looking inside for a moment before flying off again. Something was definately off about her. She could feel it. Poppy just didn't know what. But for the rest of the time she spent out she tried to bury her worries for her own sake. She just felt really drained right now for now real reason. </p><p> </p><p>But all good things must come to an end. Hours passed and soon enough it was time for all of them to go home. Poppy could barely remember the long ride back up to the moon city and then again back to Hattie's ship. All she really did was smile and politely agree and tried to not make anymore embarrasing mistakes. Even as Cookie and Mu bid them all a good night and Poppy thanked her for the wonderful day out and the take out she had let them take back with them before they disappeared back presumably to take the night train back before they missed it. It was still a blur when she just flopped onto the cold floor completely physically and mentally exhausted and falling into the world of dreams and red eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Nightmares and Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Warning: Death scene, Mentioning of past death, nightmares, and a light panic attack.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold. Darkness. All of it came rushed over so suddenly. Just like the two heavily armored guards carrying her kicking and screaming self towards the dreaded summer house that housed the royals deep in the snowed up world. That winter suddenly came that year unexpectedly with the freezing winds suddenly whipping around her when she just closed up her stand for the day, pocketing the expensive bracelet she was given as payment and what coins she received as payment, ready to go home. She didn't make much from her flower stand she always wanted, but that was always fine and dandy. She loved the smiles on the children's faces when they'd buy single flowers for their parents, or if she'd sell them flowers in exchange for small things like food. It was one way to get to eat around here. But the chills filling the air that after noon followed by the loud thumping sounds coming towards her were new. Especially when all of a sudden two giant armored men stood over her and seized her without warning. So naturally she resisted and fought against her captors as they took her away.</p><p>"LET THE PECK GO OF ME!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!"</p><p>The farther down the path they went the more horrified she became. There was ...snow. IN THE MIDDLE OF SUMMER!! Harsh white and cold wind glared all around her as she gawked around wildly....and then shrieked at the sight of a frozen person as they passed. Their feared expression forever frozen on their face. The poor girl went silent from the numb cold as those blue eyes widened in horror at all the suurounding frozen people as they walked past, never easing up on her grip, or giving any emotion to anything around them as the horrified woman went limp in their arms from shock as they approached the black gates and beyond that was the manor. Her blue eyes flicked up to it. It looked more menacing than it usually did as the entire house loomed over them the closer they got and a sudden feeling of dread filled her up to the very core of her soul as they were swallowed by the shadows and even more coldness bearing down on her. The guards didn't stop until they were going up the stairs and into the home. It was as dark and cold as the outside. Even more so if that was possible. She was still frozen and scared in the grip of the guards when the doors opened and they forced her inside. The inside of the manor was colder than the outside is that was even possible, and if she wasn't already in shock, she would've shrieked at what was awaiting them just a few feet away from the door.</p><p>In the darkness of cold and shadows, a hunched over monster made it's way over to them but dared not come further than five feet giving a hiss. Like she was a skunk and this red eyed thing was afraid of her. How strange, but that didn't stop her stop pointing a hand at her, and in possibly the most scariest, raspy voice Poppy had ever heard. Said:</p><p>"Take her to the room and lock her away. ...I can't look at her as my prince had done. Perhaps locking her away forever will teach her a lesson about gazing into another man's eyes who belong TO ME!!"</p><p>"...WAIT!! WHAT?!" She attempted to struggle again but their strength was too much.</p><p>Sadly be the fate of the innocent florist wasn't a pleasant one. As she was marched up the stairs to the very third floor of the manor, the coldness and shadows started to become too much to the point of her screaming and struggling body starting to be overcome by them all. the long hallway they were taking her down ended in a single pair of double doors, the doors surrounded by locks that haven't been locked yet. </p><p>The guards marched the poor woman now panicking in their grip flailing about, trying to get out of their grip like a fly in a cold spiderweb to no avail. The two giant guards marched noisily towards somewhere unknown as the third floor rooms and hallways passed them as they marched with seemingly no regard for the woman yelling and pulling between them. Eventually marching down one hallways in particular with a double door room at the end of it, heavy and thick with chains and locks fit for a dungeon instead of a bed room. The two guards went right up to it and before Poppy could even yell out peck again- She was tossed in rather hard. She landed with a giant thud sound and yelped out as her body landed with the freezing cold floor.  As her weakly numbing body was pushed into the empty room, she looked up just in time to see the two heavily armored guards slam the doors behind her. She struggled to stand with the cold seeping through all her body but wobbled to the door, vision blurring with nothing but darkness. And it only began to get colder and COLDER!! Poppy groaned from the pain but those blue eyes snapped open at the sudden noise of doors slamming behind her. Panic and adrenaline pumping through her veins and she stumbled to her feet as fast as she could. The rattling of chains and clicking of heavy locks made her fear spike worse and she went to it as fast as she could grabbing the door knob and pushing. Even as all the clicks and locks of the locks were put into place and the floor jostling with the heavy footsteps of the guards stopping away, she fell to her knees against the door and banged her fist against it. Screaming to be let out as the coldness and blackness seeped more into the room and still overtook her form.</p><p>"HEY!! WHAT THE PECK!? LET ME OUT!!" The heavy doors creaked from her pushing and pulling and desperately turning the knob. The floor shaking lightly with the heavy footsteps of the guards walking away. The realization of them walking away made her more desperate to get out, and she now went to banging on the door. "H-HEY!! DO YOU LUGNUTS HEAR ME?! I SAID I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING OK?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID BUT IM SORRY OK!! PLEASE!! LET ME GO!! I SWEAR TO YOU I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THAT CRAZY SHADOW LADY SAID!!"</p><p>She got no reply and could hear them getting and farther away, panicking she tore herself away from the door. Heart hammering in her ears and eyes scrambling around the dark room for any signs of escape to no avail. No windows. No other doors. Nothing. The coldness was starting to creep in now and the shadows of the room got closer....and closer...... Her panting became faster and in a moment of desperation, she backed all the way to the other side of the empty room and looked at the door. Bracing herself, she ran as fast as she could across the room and rammed her shoulder as hard as she could into the heavy duty door. A thud rang out but there wasn't even a dent in the thick would. Leaving her only falling to the ground and reaching up to rub her sore shoulder from the ramming. The cold slowly creeped closer and closer and the shadows swallowed her whole until her world fell into a black slumber for a thousand years.</p><p> </p><p>Screeching that sounded like bloody murder echoed out through the closed attic and blue eyes opened in a sudden blurry black vision. Someone sat up and more screams were hollered out at two glowing yellow orbs that scattered away from the source of the sounds as whoever was cutting his ears with piercing screams moved back away from him. Blanket uncovering their body and a pillow tossed in the direction of the shadow monster of nightmares coming back for her. .....Well it most certainly WAS a shadow. But NOT the one she just had a nightmare about. This shadow yelped when his face was suddenly wacked by a pillow and as it fell to the floor he shook his head and watched as the panicked woman scattered back from him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'M SORRY!! I'M SORRY!! DON'T PUT ME BACK IN THERE!! I HATE THE COLD!!", she desperately cried out pleading for her life.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE PECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!," A male voice demanded staring down at her with a scowl. "As if I would lock you up!"</p><p> </p><p>"Your majesty?"</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher floated there silently at the sudden title thrown at him from no where. Poppy could feel a rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins and she briefly wondered how fast she could make it to the ever moving platform- A jolt shook her body at the sudden snap noise and a second later blue flames appeared in the hand of the shadow creature who loomed over her, his scowling face softened up to pure confusion as he stared down at her and she stared up blinking at the giant creature. Anyone else would've screamed and ran away but-</p><p> </p><p>"It's ME!," Snatcher said in a slightly grumpy tone but he stopped completely staring at the sudden state of the woman in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>Shaking goosebumped flesh drenched in cold sweat. Raw fear circulating through her body, he could feel it. He could always feel the fear and auras radiating off one's soul and he took delight in someone's fear. It made him strong, powerful. HUNGRY AND EXCITED EVEN!! Yet now. Feeling the soul within her beat and radiate that same fear felt....wrong. Sick. Made him want to spit out ectoplasm. This fear was bad, made him get cold from just being near it so much. Made him want to dive through the floors below to escape the ooze of it until it completely went away when she calmed down. Yet...A force made him remain where he was, looming over her staring and not going anywhere. Fear was something he knew was a powerful motivator for someone like him but the fact remains that....She shouldn't be left alone in a state like this. Confused, lost, eyes small as her heart raced and fear pumped through her, afraid..Alone.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to be alone-</p><p> </p><p>".....Snatcher?" The soft voice snapped him out of his stupor and he stared right into those blue eyes registering this shadow as not an enemy. </p><p> </p><p>The yellow eyes loomed closer and she still could barely see even with the light provided. But certainly felt the peach fuzzed like claws gently place themselves on her shoulders like she was a tiny child compared to this creature who needed comfort. "Yeah. Yeah it's me." He said as calmly and softly as possible and was rewarded with a shudder and sigh from Poppy in front of him. Also rewarding him was a choke coming from her throat and fresh tears coming from her eyes in the form of her crying. Making the ghost freeze and stare as a pang of panic shot through his shadowy form. Poppy was- Why was she-....Crying?! Real actual crying like a few times he'd seen her do before but this time it seemed more powerful than the time that stupid statue was chasing her or when the dumb noose 'flirted' with her. He still wanted nothing more than to burn it to ashes and crumble that stone menace to pebbles, but anger right now wasn't going to do him or her any good. And there was no way in peck he was about to leave her like this either. His other hand with the flames snapped letting the fire float in the air so both his hands could be free to help out and hovered above Poppy's shoulder stopping. "Are you.....Is it alright if I touched you?" She sniffed and made a couple more choke sounds from her state but managed to force something out that sounded like 'ok', and slowly a soft arm wrapped around her shoulders and she felt the presense sit down on the floor next to her. Not full on caging her in a hug, but offering her comfort with a arm around her anyways giving her enough space and closeness. Continuing to cry her eyes out, the woman reached her hands up to swipe at those stinging tears from her slightly pink face now. He cringed at the sight but kept his mouth shut, pulling a hankerchief out of no where and holding it out to her silently. It took Poppy a few moments to actually notice it was there but once she did it was yanked from him and held to her tear stained face. Blowing her nose loudly and wiping her tears away from her face. A small blunt 'thanks' was squeaked out from the lady and he still remained silent for a long while. Nothing but her crying and hiccupping and the silence of the attic. ".......Are you feeling better?"</p><p> </p><p>.......She sniffed and nodded without looking at him. "Yeah..I t-t-think so...Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>He hummed and continued to sit there and look at her trying to sniff and clear her face up now. By now he had a pretty good idea of what might've caused such a reaction out of her, but he didn't want to jump the gun and make the situation any more uncomfortable. "What happened?" is what he ended up asking after a few silent moments of thinking.</p><p> </p><p>"Jus' a.....a bad dream." Still not meeting his gaze he saw. Hm. </p><p> </p><p>"What about?" He gently pressed. His ghostly brow rising as he saw her completely still under his hold. Maybe that was too soon to ask. "Do...you want to talk about it? It's perfectly fine if you don't want to."</p><p> </p><p>......She groaned and leaned back into his arm which was pretty sturdy enough for her to lean against and not fall through. Strange. You'd think she'd just pass through it since he can pass through walls but nope, with her head pointed up towards the ceiling eyes closed. "....I don't know anymore. It's just....." Her eyes opened to stare up at the dark ceiling above them. Faint shadows danced in what dim light the one blue flame provided and gold eyes blinked at her from her right. Snatcher's eyes. They looked so much like Jack-o-lanturn eyes. It was kinda funny on a peach feeling purple ghost king. Her heart beats have gone down back to normal by now and now her eyes were just a bit sore from all the crying and rubbing to make the tears go away. "I-....I think I just remembered how I died."</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher couldn't snapped his head down to her faster than when he did eyes widening. "You what?"</p><p> </p><p> Her death. That means-...Did she remember him?! Did she put the pieces together?! Did she know it was all his-...Vanessa's fault she was frozen for over a thousand years and blame HIM?! DID SHE BLAME HIM?! DID SHE EVEN THINK ABOUT HIM?! If he was still alive with a heart beat and lungs, his panic might've been given away by rapid heart beats and irregular breathing that comes with it. But all he managed was a panicked face and quick question. He still remained that way when she turned her head leaning against his arm towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"I said I remembered how I got in that room. What Queen-....What she said. The cold that made me pass out. I remember all of it..including what she said."</p><p> </p><p>What...DID Vanessa say to Poppy before her death- "What did she say?," came his raspy voice in a whisper, but not that Poppy noticed. </p><p> </p><p>"She..W-Well." She sniffed again and wiped at her face. "She definately said to lock me in that room. But she also said something else. Something about gazing into another man's eyes and something else about a prince." Snatcher could feel himself becoming more uncomfortable by the minute as she looked him directly into his eyes with confusion and completely no understanding. "I don't understand any of this. I only knew one prince in my entire life and he was nothing but a friend. Why was I being accused of gazing into someone's eyes? ......it doesn't make any sense to me."</p><p> </p><p>Guilt. That was the first feeling to twist in his misshapen form and give him that empty gut feeling despite not having a body for quite sometime now. Of course it didn't make any sense to Poppy, she didn't have the full story. Barely even a quarter of it. Only her own short encounter about the events that tragically took place over a thousand years ago that all suddenly smacked her back in her face now. And so soon, it was honestly worrying for himself and her. Oh peck. OHPECKOHPECKOHPECK- He was NOT ready for this. Not NOW. Not so soon. Especially not like this. All of a sudden there was Hazelle's annoying voice replaying back into his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you two WERE just friends. But thing's aren't the same as they were a thousand years ago, Snatchy. She doesn't know you are...well YOU. And she probably doesn't see you as a friend anymore because she doesn't know YOU you. She probably sees you as a 'boss' when you obviously see her as an old friend and like her more than that. You gotta get all this sorted out soon. Right now it sounds like a giant mess and you need to take a broom to it and sweep all the problematic dust away."</p><p> </p><p>Thanks, Hazelle. She just had to put that thought in his head now. This would stick in his head and act on that guilt for a while-</p><p> </p><p>"Philip."</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher. FROZE. Any thoughts in his head haulting and fizzling into thin air as that one word left her mouth. Anything he was about to say dying on his tongue as those yellow glowing eyes continued to stare dead at the woman staring back at him with that same confused, indifferent expression. It was over. Done. He was absolutely finished. The end of the line for him after only a week. This was how he was going down in flames. </p><p> </p><p>"That was his name. Prince Philip from the south, and he was.....engaged to Queen Vanessa." Her eyes widened as she leaned up and away from Snatcher's arm. Eyes widening with some new revolution flung into her brain and unconciously her hand went to clutch the gold bracelet strapped around her own wrist like it was a life saving device. "Prince Philip was engaged to Queen Vanessa!!" Her eyes snapped back to Snatcher bright with some kind of find as the ghost was still panicking eternally staring at her, not willing himself to move, but scooted back a foot or two and blinked when she quickly pointed at him. "THAT MUST'VE BEEN THE THING SHE WAS GOING ON ABOUT WITH THIS WHOLE TREASON THING!! It all makes a bit o' sense now." Her gaze went back to the bracelet wrapped around her wrist as it breifly reflected the blue fire. She had almost forgotten about it during this hectic weak now, but now...it felt like a HUGE piece of a missing puzzle had been placed down and she felt that empty hollow feeling being almost fully complete as it somewhat made sense now. "That's what she must've been referrin' too. But gazin' into his eyes? I don't get it. I never did such a thing and I definately never committed any kind of treason towards her or Prince Philip."</p><p> </p><p>Well at least she was finally starting to get somewhere and get something. But there was still so so many questions needing answers. Why had the Queen been so insistant that Poppy committed some sort of action against her or the prince? It just made no sense. All she ever did was make small talk with him and sell flowers in the town square. She made sure to follow all the rules, and pay all her taxes. And she was never rude to anyone that didn't deserve a good talking back. If Queen Vanessa and that....thing with the red eyes were one in the same then how did she get that way? Why did she think of all people POPPY was responsible for some crazy bad thing that happened to her? She never even met or spoken to her before that day, not when out of talking to her fiance. And it's not like they were romatically involved or anything. Just spoke two or three times a week when he bought flowers for HER mind you. Was there something she was missing? Was there something that caused all of this she didn't know about? Thinking carefully about what Vanessa told her, she mentioned someone gazing into her man's eyes.......Did that mean that-....THE PRINCE WAS HAVING AN AFFAIR BEHIND HER MAJESTY'S BACK?! Unlikely. He seemed so genuinely kind and always went out of his way to help others, and even spent so much money on flowers just for her. There was NO way he could've fallen for anyone else. But-.....It seemed like the only thing she had to go on at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>"He gave me this." She held up her wrist to him and his eyes slowly shifted to the bracelet he gifted her on that fateful day. "In exchange for just a small bouquet of flowers can you believe it?" She gave a small smile at it. "Heh. He was always a strange one. Always studyin' laws an' making sure he paid every pon owed. But he was also really kind and caring to everyone. I can't imagine him actually having any affairs behind her majesty's back-"</p><p> </p><p>"HE DIDN'T!!," he blurted out in a spike of anger startling her and he once again froze.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know that?," she asked genuinely confused.</p><p> </p><p>OH PECK!! OH PECK!! OH PECK!! What does he do?! What does he do!? He had stupidly blurted that out without thinking!! Well it WAS true. He never had an affair while he was with Vanessa, even if he did fall in love with someone else at the time too, and he made it clear to anyone he wasn't the bad one in that relationship while it lasted. But it seemed that blunt anger towards her got the best of him, and he wanted to smack himself so, SO bad at this moment. He was panicking. Staring at her silently as she was clearly confused and waiting for an answer. THINK YOU FOOL!!!! THINK!!</p><p> </p><p>"UH....I- Um-....I-I-I was there when he was killed." It was the only thing he could think of in the short time he was panicking without arowsing suspicion. </p><p> </p><p>Instead he might've made things a bit worse when she just stared at him suddenly blanking. Making him want to slink back into the shadows where he came. OH P E C K- Her eyes went wide with the suddenly thought bombarding her brain. Snatcher was-....There? Snatcher was there with Prince Philip when he was...SNATCHER WAS THERE!! Snatcher flinched when Poppy suddenly grabbed the front of his body by his chest fluff desperately and he let out a startled yep when she yanked him down eye level with her. </p><p> </p><p>"YOU WERE THERE?! WHAT HAPPENED?! PLEASE!! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!! WAS HE ALRIGHT!?"</p><p> </p><p>"CALM DOWN!!" He pulled himself away and shook his head staring down at her. "Calm down. You-...... *sigh*" He looked sideways away. "You wouldn't like what you hear- UH!?" </p><p> </p><p>He paused when soft hands suddenly clasped onto his and he paused. Yellow eyes staring deep into those blue ones he loved to look at so much when he was alive with heart beat. A pleading look in them as begging fell from her lips, "Please. I-It's...It's important. I have to know what happened. I spent so much time confused over nothing and I HAVE to know......Snatcher, please. Help me."</p><p> </p><p>A silence fell over the two as they just sat there staring at each other in mostly darkness and staring into each others' eyes. Poppy blinked at the feeling of something soft wrapping around her hands and when she looked he was gently holding her hands. Snatcher made a hissing noise, not like a cat hiss but like what it sounded like when someone sucked a breath through her teeth, before releasing it in a long drawn out groan sounding like 'HHHHHHhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaa'.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you're ready and willing to hear such things?'' He gave her a narrowed look as if to say 'this is your last chance to back out'. "You won't like what you hear, Red. Might be better if you didn't know."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm positive.," she answered back without any hesitation. She HAD to know what happened. This was connected to her and she was involved whether she liked it or not.</p><p> </p><p>He still eyed her for a moment before looking to the floor unable to look her in the eyes anymore. ".......Vanessa killed him. Just like she did to everyone else....a-a-and y-y-you...."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy couldn't stop her free hand from coming to cover her mouth as he looked down in...shame? Guilt? Regret? Fear?! Not that she noticed, more focused on his words. Well she shouldn't be so surprised as she was expecting an answer like this, but still didn't stop the shock that took over her body. It was like she was light and the floor was sinking. "....H-How...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just like you. She locked him away until everything froze over. Vane-.....That MONSTER!'', he spat hand slightly tightening as he scowled at the floor, "She was pecking crazy. Thought he was....cheating on her behind her back when he was nothing but patient with her. She didn't deserve anything."</p><p> </p><p>"I-I....I don't understand.." Her breathing hyped a pitch and she could feel her blue eyes glancing back to the bracelet on her wrist. The gold gleaming back. The tremble of her lip came with her own pathetic question. "....why..?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because she was nuts! Always have been and always WILL be! She would've snapped sooner or later with the way she was back then, always so paranoid and thinking I-.....I THINK he belonged to her." </p><p> </p><p>".....She was there..." </p><p> </p><p>He finally looked at her. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>.....Another sniff came outta her. "She was t-t-there when I gave him the flowers. The day she gave me the bracelet." It all came rushing back in a sea of emotions and all she felt was cold gripping her heart as it all came rushing back. The day she was frozen. Before she closed up the stand and gave him the flowers, he said he saw her...Vanessa. Running away from them. Vanessa saw her giving him the flowers he bought. If....If she thought that Prince Philip was cheating on her and saw Poppy giving him flowers then-.....Oh gosh! Her hand pressed firmer against her mouth as the sudden reality hit her hard like a punch to the gut. She felt sick. Like a heavy iceberg was placed in her stomach and wanted out. Her blue eyes shown with rain drop tears flowing as she spaced out. ".....It's all my fault."</p><p> </p><p>........?!</p><p> </p><p>His other hand was quick to shoot out and grab her shoulders accidentally making her jolt at the sudden grab but it was enough to get her to look at him. "Now you listen to me and you listen good." A claw poked her chest as he pointed it at her crying face with a deep frown of his own. "I have dealt with too many years of pecking guilt over whether or not it was my fault or if I could've stopped it! And I'm sick of it all! You. Are. Not. At fault!! Do you hear me?! Vanessa was always going to snap and it was HER fault for being so batpecking crazy, she couldn't tell the difference between fantasy and reality! There was no reason in her! We should've expected nothing less of her for anything! But I'll be just as bad if I didn't it now, and I'm saying it's not your fault. Least of all people you. All you did was sell flowers. Big deal. It would've been the same if she saw m-....him buying a necklace from a jeweler or a ham from the butcher. BANG!!" She flinched at the loud yell he made at 'BANG'. Tears running down her face as he spoke. "Ice. Death. Lots of ghosts. You get the picture. The point is, it's ABSOLUTELY! NOBODY'S PECKING FAULT!! BUT VANESSA'S!! .......You and me didn't do anything wrong." .......She made some kind of whine noise before crying. Leaning her head over until it met the softness of his floof and she cried. Cut off guard for a moment, Snatcher paused glancing down at her before sighing and wrapping her arms around her. Comfortingly patting her back. "Hey, Red. It's gonna be ok. Just go ahead and let it out alright?"</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't sure whether or not Poppy actually heard what he said, but the iron grip that suddenly latched onto him was enough for him to let her cry her eyes out into him without another word. Because...He was gone. Her only friend was just....GONE! Gone in the most worst way she could think of. What did he do to deserve that?! What did any of them do to deserve that?! He had his whole life ahead of him and it was taken from him in one day because of insanity, jealous, greedy woman disguised as a loving Queen. Had...Had she always been like this? According to Snatcher she was. And slowly things started to make sense to it all. Ridiculously banning bacon from the entire kingdom. That one time Philip showed up with half his hair chopped off and died a poor yellow. All the time he acted nervously about anything he had concerning her and waving them off like he was alright with every single thing he did. Deep down she KNEW something was wrong, if not wrong then strangely off. Definately gave her an off feeling, but she never pushed because 1. she never saw it as any of her business and 2. she didn't see the danger behind it until now. But..what if she had seen it? What if- Snatcher's hand came to lay on her head gently and she looked up from the fluffy chest of the ghost to look at him, Snatcher staring simpathetically at her tears before another hankerchief randomly appeared out of thin air and rubbed at her cheeks and eyes. </p><p> </p><p>...She sniffed and leaned into the cloth wiping her face. "T-Thanks. I-.....I needed this more t-than ya know."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I bet." There was another pause as she slowly let go of him and reached up sniffing and grabbed the second cloth offered to her during the duration of the time she woke. He couldn't help but feel awkward and kinda guilty in this situation. This was kinda what he feared but the opposite. Instead of Poppy blaming him, she felt like it was hurt fault somehow when in reality it was none of their faults. ....Maybe it was better he shouldn't have come tonight. He made a move to leave but froze when her hand suddenly latched onto him again. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes desperate and pleading all of a sudden. "W-WAIT!! P-P-Please..D-Don't leave yet...I d-don't want to be alone."</p><p> </p><p>He stared at her but sighed. "Alright. I'll stay put but only because I promised to help you, Red."</p><p> </p><p>She sighed hald relieved. "T-Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>He hummed and watched as she let go to sniff and fix her face. ".....How are you holding up there? Looks like I should've kept all of that til later."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy shook her head. "N-No. I'm glad you t-told me. I-I needed to know what happened. I couldn't have gone on without knowin' anything. ...T-Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Sure you could've rang through his head but he decided not to say that part out loud. "So-...I take it this..'prince' friend of yours was a nice person? Not that I knew him, but it seems you two were close. Not that it's any of my business." He had an anxious feeling saying all of this as a stranger but he couldn't help but feel the need to get all this anxiety off himself by asking. "It just sounds like you cared about him a whole lot."</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yeah. I did actually." She gave a slightly trembling smile at him. "H-He was one of the only friend's I had. Honestly he was a really nice guy, super honest and polite too. He was always able to put a smile of everyone's face and didn't mind talking about anythin' really. It was like he wasn't a prince at all and just a normal, everyday regular person stoppin' by to get flowers. ...He was also the reason my stand had so much success as it did."</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher looked to her in slight surprise. "He was?"</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. "You see. When I first got to town I had a real hard time settlin' in. Not only did he save mah behind from falling on the ground like a babe learnin' how to walk, but he also started buying my precious flowers for ...You know who. Now a prince buyin' mah flowers all the time was sure to catch someone's attention and by golly did it! It was thanks ta him I had a decent business going for myself. ....But I kinda feel guilty over it now. I didn't mean ta piggyback ride off o' him or nothin'."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure you didn't." She looked at him and for once Snatcher was genuinely smiling at her without the 'evil' or smug aura to it. "If you sold flowers good enough to catch his attention then you deserved to get what attention you got. You didn't hitch a ride from him, you were just getting what you always wanted with a little assistance."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm...I reckon when you put it that way I guess you got a point."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah.....Hey. This might sound out of no where but do you blame him, your friend, for what happened between him and Vanessa?" There is was all out and awaiting an answer.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy stared at him frozen for a second processing what he said but as soon as it sank in- "WHAT?! PECK NO!!" She scowled at him crossing her arms. "Why the PECK of all people would I blame Philip?! Maybe he didn't see the crazy but neither did I and I still didn't see it when she was starin' me straight in the face! You were there when it happened right?!"</p><p> </p><p>"I- Uh-...Y-Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"And even you said it wasn't his fault right?!"</p><p> </p><p>"OF COURSE I DID!! I WAS JUST ASKING YOUR OPINION!!"</p><p> </p><p>"WELL MAH PECKIN' OPINION IS THAT HE WAS INNOCENT!!"</p><p> </p><p>"GOOD! IM GLAD!!"</p><p>"FINE!!"</p><p>"FINE!!"</p><p>Both pouted a bit with frowns but on the inside Snatcher felt an overwhelming state of relief and happiness fall over him. So Poppy didn't blame him, good. Not that it was ever his fault in the first place, but now a lot of dead weight was lifted from his shoulders. One less thing to worry over now it seemed. But Poppy paused in her movements to blank out and stare at him. Wait. Snatcher was there when Philip was-.....Then did that mean he saw what happened? Well obviously yes. He said so himself. Her curious side kicked in and she couldn't help but find her interests peeking through and a whole knew slew of questions arise, she couldn't help it. After all she knew nothing about this ghost tho he seemed good enough. </p><p> </p><p>"How did you die?," she found herself blurting out before she could stop but she instantly regretted it.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?!" Snatcher whipped his face to her wide eyed.</p><p> </p><p>"S-Sorry." She held up her hands worriedly. "Is it rude to ask a dead person that? I d-didn't know honest. It's just that.....You're doin' an aweful lot for me and I don't know a lot about ya, since you already know alot 'bout me from my rambling. I figured ya would return the favor."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. NO can do, Red. That's private information."</p><p> </p><p>She scowled again. "OH come on! Purple onion. Your contract paper thingy said I could ask for anything I wanted in return for helping ya!"</p><p> </p><p>"Within REASON!," Snatcher stressed, "Asking a ghost about their past is like asking a poor person how much money they spent on their shoes!"</p><p> </p><p>"UUUUHHH!!! I swear sometimes you can be more childish than those girls!"</p><p> </p><p>"So can you!"</p><p> </p><p>"UGH!! Alright! Why don't we compramise?," she offered and that got Snatcher's attention. "I don't think it's fair you're still essentially a stranger to me. So how about you answer just a few questions 'bout ghosts an stuff, but you don't have to answer any ya don't like. Deal?"</p><p> </p><p>".....Hmm....Deal." he crossed his arms and looked at her with a raised brow, "What do you want to know, Red?''</p><p> </p><p>"Well my first question asked would be nice. You don't have to go into detail," She added seeing Snatcher's eyes narrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm." He REALLY didn't want to say anything. It was still too early for this even if he was more at ease now but since he didn't really have to go into detail- "Same as you. I died during the Great Subcon Freeze."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Well you said you saw what happened when Philip....p-p-passed away, right? Does that mean you were employed by the Queen?"</p><p> </p><p>OH PECK- HOW WAS HE GONNA ANSWER THAT!? He chose to shrug and as calmly as he could said. "Sorta. I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Which wasn't really a lie. He couldn't have ever been in a more wrong place or time. "Another innocent bystander to a crazy curse."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Well how are you a ghost?"</p><p> </p><p>Another shrug. "Beats me. A lot of other people are ghosts, you've seen them. Most of them can't even remember who they were in life. Don't know how or why so don't ask. Just the way it is."</p><p> </p><p>"Does that mean you remember who you were?"</p><p> </p><p>"Obviously I do. Otherwise I couldn't tell you anything."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh right. Dumb question. Then who wer-"</p><p> </p><p>"Next question!," he answered fast which caught her off guard but she shrugged it off. Obviously he wasn't comfortable with that.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. Don't get your long tail in a knot." Looking over him she wonder how a soul such as thing could be so big...Souls? "That's another thing. Why did you want mah soul when I first met ya?" This time he actually paused. This question was one he hadn't been expecting and one he hadn't really thought of a cover for. "How WAS he supposed to explain that ghastly part of his afterlife to her without sounding like a heartless monster- "Do you really eat them?"......Wot? She made a grimace like she had bitten into a lemon. "That sounds so terrible and gross! Do all ghosts eat other ghosts?"</p><p>..........He blinked. Did she really think that he ate- "WHAT?! No! I don't really eat them! I can't eat anything! Im pecking dead for crying out loud! I just use that to intimidate intruding fools! I take souls as servants for tresspassing into people's burial grounds! At first you were no different, just another person intruding into my domain without permission-"</p><p> </p><p>"Then why did you all of a sudden decide to help me?" She asked crossing her arms. "You could've just taken me as a servant then and there." ...Snatcher rose a brow. "Ok! Well ya technically did, but I mean what made ya decide to help me? I just don't get it."</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher went oddly silent at her question. She didn't get it. Of course she didn't get it and she never would if he could help it. So he decided to play it safe for now and give her an honest answer. "Because I recognized you from the village." It's true, he did. But his answer took her by surprise as he carefully cherry picked his next words carefully with a sigh. "I-...Sometimes saw you selling flowers in the square, and-.....I guess I was simpathetic to someone else in a similar situation as I was." Which weren't lies either and safe enough to say without having his identity compramised.</p><p> </p><p>He saw her in the village? Did that mean he was one of the villagers? Maybe someone who worked in the summer house and lived in the village. She met a couple of people who would brag about being employed at the Queen's summer home when she wasn't in her palace. If so, then it would all make sense about why he knew her and how he was able to see the prince's demise. Actually that would explain everything and how he knew her if she sold him flowers before. A little assurance and calm was delivered to her with that revolation and she smiled at him like she solved the entire puzzle and it was complete. And to her it was complete. Except for one tiny little thing.</p><p> </p><p>"So....does that mean Philip is a g-ghost too?"</p><p> </p><p>He figured she'd ask that by the way things were going. So he sounded like he took a giant breath even if he didn't have lungs and sighed. How was he suppose to answer? By telling the truth of course! Just not in the way one may think. "A ghost? Well that's not exactly easy to answer." Which was true it was hard for him to answer that when the answer was obviously yes and staring at her right here. In front of her, but also because he was. NOT. PECKING. READY. To tell her. "Any ghost I know if they even became ghosts would be in the forest .....or another plain of existance." Which again wasn't a lie. All the ghost he DID know lived in his territory except for Moonjumper who was bound to the horizon.....Huh. Speaking of which he hadn't seen him in a while now. Oh well. Less problem for him to worry about. "A-And like I said BARELY any of my minions remember who they were before they died." Which also wasn't a lie. So technically he NEVER lied to her and didn't compramise his identity. PERFECT!!</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. I..see." </p><p> </p><p>Poppy looked down to her hands laid in her lap and the gold shining from her wrist. So it would be almost impossible for her to see him again then huh? Considering if Prince Philip became a ghost at all there was still the part where even if she did find him neither would be able to tell according to Snatcher. And even if by SOME miracle he WAS a ghost and he COULD remember her, then he might even be on a different plain of being which was highly unlikely she'd be able to get to. So it'd be useless to persue that idea even if all of those factors were even possible. ....She looked back up when metal rattled against the floor and Snatcher stared at the very end of his tail. She guessed Snatcher could see perfectly in the dark compared to a human because he bluntly pointed at something she couldn't see on the floor and asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Are those garden tools in a golf club bag?"</p><p> </p><p>Garden to- OH!! She completely forgot about those she was so tired! Poppy rubbed her neck sheepishly. "Uh.....Y-Yeah. W-We went out earlier today an' I guess I forgot ta put them away before I fell asleep. Sorry bout that."</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher turned to her with light surprise. "Wait a minute. You LEFT the ship and went somewhere by yourself without telling ME?!"</p><p>She frowned. "Hey! I was gettin' antsy just seeing nothin' but space all day! And if ya haven't noticed it's kinda cramped up here. I need space to walk around freely so I don't have to crawl, and last time I checked I was an adult who didn't need no supervision. 'Sides! I wasn't alone. Cookie 'n those girls of yours were with me the whole time."</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher brought a hand up to rub his temples groaning. "And the LAST time you went somewhere 'not alone' with those two I had to save your sorry butt. I swear you'll only get in trouble if you run around in places you shouldn't."</p><p> </p><p>.....She nervously laughed and looked away. "W-W-Well..about that..Uh-''</p><p> </p><p>"What did you do?," he asked without room for arguement. Removing his hand to bare his eyes into her nervous smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing. Just some shoppin' with the girls. Got some new dresses......And maybe I destroyed some fancy whatcha-mah-call-it machine and in order to play for it I agreed to be in a Moon Penguin's play."</p><p> </p><p>"..............YOU BROKE WHAT AND REPAYING IT HOW?!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry! I didn't have enough pons, and Mr. Grooves was so nice. He even said I didn't have to pay a single pon if I worked for free! I panicked! I didn't want debt on mah name!!"</p><p> </p><p>"OH! FOR THE LOVE OF- HOW DID YOU EVEN BREAK IT?!," he asked annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"I ......leaned my tools against it? hehe."</p><p> </p><p>A loud smack filled the room making her jump and it took her a moment to realize Snatcher had facepalmed himself HARD groaning. "I leave for ONE WHOLE DAY and you end up being in trouble. Is there anything ELSE I should know about?"</p><p> </p><p>"I yelled at a crazy yellow owl."</p><p> </p><p>"What?," he looked up from his hand at her and she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. At least I think it was an owl. He did have feathers. Biggest loud mouth I'd ever met! HUH!" She frowned recrossing her arms. "He said I had to work for 'em just because I accidentally knocked over the thingy. I told him where he could stick it if he ever wanted my help! HMPH!!"</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause of silence as Poppy frowned at nothing in particular and Snatcher continued to stare at her with a blank expression-.......SNRK!! She glanced up from what sounded like a covered snort and too her surprise the spook was....Smiling?? No. Not just smiling. He was trembling lightly as he smiled down at her biting into his bottom lip...Before the flood gates opened and he full on laughed. His loud raspy voice echoing throughout the dark room leaving Poppy bamboozled. Why was he laughing? She didn't think she said anything funny. Was he laughing because she was in trouble again? </p><p> </p><p>"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!" A clawed hand grabbed her shoulder as he leaned over with the other hand holding his middle as he continued to laugh like no tomorrow. "W-WAIT! *wheeze* *COUGH COUGH COUGH*" She blinked surprised to hear a ghost somehow have the need to wheeze or cough to regain breath without lungs or a body...But she'd seen a lot of weird things now so who was she to be surprised? He still went back to laughing one eye open to look at her his voice happy sounding and trembling. "Y-Y-You mean a-...Ahahahaha!! D-Did he call every one a p-p-p-peckneck?! Haha!!"</p><p> </p><p>....She blinked and frowned again. "Yes! A very RUDE man! Threw a tantrum like a little kid and I told him to find me once he learnt some respect and acted like an' adult!"</p><p> </p><p>"PPPPFFFFFTTTT!!" He fell back into another laughing fit much to her confusion. " AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! YOU SHOULD'VE D-D-DEFINATELY TOLD ME YOU WERE LEAVING! *wheeze* I-...I- OH P-P-P-PECK!! I WOULD'VE PAID TO SEE THAT OLD BIRDBRAIN'S FACE W-W-WHEN YOU TOLD THE FOOL OFF!!"</p><p> </p><p>Now she smiled. "I take it you know him?" She had to wait for his laughing fit to die down and him to 'catch his breath' before he could look at her with a straight face and answer clearly. He nodded yes to answer her question at least.</p><p> </p><p>"A few times. More of a peckneck than me!" He wiped at his face. "I wish I was there to see THAT! Worth more than gold!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. What are you doing here anyways? It's the middle of the night."</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to remember something as he sat up and reached behind him. "Right. I finished fixing your dress. Guess I lost track of time and didn't know you were resting. My apologies for that." He pulled out a blue dress from no where and besides the stains(which she couldn't see in the dark anyways) it looked brand new as he handed it over without a second thought. "Here. But don't expect me to become your personal tailor, Red. This was just a one time deal for you."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy stared stunned at the dress as she took it and ran a hand over the mended parts. "It feels like it was never ripped!" She smiled wider at him. "Thank ya! I guess you do know what you're doin' after all."</p><p> </p><p>His smile couldn't have been more smug as he examined his claws. "Well I never lie about my skills."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled again before looking over the dress the best she could in the dark. "It was mighty kind of you. I kinda feel bad 'bout you going through the trouble of it now since I got me some more. That lil sweetheart of yours did too."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?"</p><p> </p><p>She smiled chuckling. "Poor thing got all drenched but I think that was my fault too. A couple of them silly ol' birds mistook me as her mo-....." Poppy suddenly paused...staring at her dress for a moment but the sudden cut of conversation didn't get past the spook who stopped smiling and stared at her more. </p><p> </p><p>"Is something bothering you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well now that I think about it...How did those two come to be under your wing anyhow?" She looked at him with a raised brow. "An alien being raised by a ghost? It's the most strangest thing I've heard about. Where's their mothers? Where's their family?"</p><p> </p><p>....Snatcher gave a frown not directed at her and stated, "I am their family. We have each other and that's all we need."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yes. I know family goes beyond blood...Or in your case flesh and blood I suppose. But I don't just get how they came in your care if you don't let anyone in that forest." Snatcher remained silent staring at the floor and for a moment Poppy thought she stepped over a line. DUMMY!! Who was she to ask someone who adopted two lil girls!? It was none of her business! "I-I'm sorry. That was rude of me ta ask. It won't happen a-"</p><p> </p><p>"They're orphans."</p><p> </p><p>She blinked and stared at him. "Uh.....What?"</p><p> </p><p> "I said they're orphans. They have no one else." Yellow eyes looked to her again. "You want to know where they came from?" .....When she didn't answer he continued. "I don't know anything about Bow's past and neither does she. As far as I know she was raised in a crummy orphanage her whole life before she decided to run away and get tangled up in the mess Hattie made when she first arrived."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Im so sorry...How did you come to adopt an alien if ya still don't mind me askin'?"</p><p> </p><p>He huffed a chuckle and smiled bittersweet. "That little lady caused problems the moment she arrived on the planet with her time pieces. I won't go into detail, but let's just saw she almost caused the world to be destroyed and saved it too. She's a special something that I've never seen."</p><p> </p><p>"If she arrived on this planet, doesn't that mean she has family back on her own planet?"</p><p> </p><p>"You would think that at first." He shook his head grimly scowled. "But no. It's what I thought at first too when she originally left, but then she came back and refused to leave even after she got every single one of those cursed time pieces. Turns out she never had anything there to begin with."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy's eyes widened. "W-W-What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"Long story short war."</p><p> </p><p>"A war? Over what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Over those...things. They're too dangerous for even her to use beyond a few simple things. Her family ..or what was left of it. Made those things to control people. As you would expect a lot of people with greedy intentions would want to get their hands on something like that, so in order to protect herself...She left."....He looked up out the attic windows for a moment with...pity on his face staring at the black void of stars. "I don't know how long she was out there and I don't know why she wanted to go back to where she came from or what happened to make her flee again. Never asked. But I also never questioned it when she came back and decided not to leave again. She's a smart kid. Here there's people who care about her and want her to be safe...Forever." He mumbled that last part to himself but she didn't hear. "I-......I couldn't just leave them vulnerable sitting there like dead ducks. They needed me...and..I-I-I guess in a w-way I r-really needed someone like them too."</p><p> </p><p>He jumped when he felt someone grab his hand snapped back down to stare at sorrowful blue eyes gazing up at him. Poppy was gently squeezing his hand. ".....I-....I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you. And them. I really am. You seem like a really nice person even if you can come across as a stubborn purple onion. For what you did...There's really no other noble thing than a good father is there?"</p><p> </p><p>He still stared at her.....then to where she was holding his hand, and a bright yellow hue flushed his cheeks as he coughed and looked away. "I-....Suppose you're right. Anyways, all this talking is distracting me from my work! You have your dress and feel better obviously-"</p><p> </p><p>"Could you please stay? At least until I fall back asleep...I-...I'd appreciate it a lot if ya did."</p><p> </p><p>He stared at her a moment before waving a hand still blushing yellow. "Fine. But don't expect me to do this again. Because guess what? Im not legally obligated too."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled. "Sure, Snatcher."</p><p> </p><p>She giggled and got up to presumably get back in her floor bed and he watched her go. .....She thought she was a good father huh? And she was mistaken as Bow's mother? His hand slowly closed itself as he watched her. Well. Every child deserves a mother didn't they? And who better deserved a mother than his little devils? She just needed some time to realize it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Welcome To Mafia Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You know. It feels a lot better sleeping on something soft than it was sleeping on a hard cold wooden floor. Also much better to wake up with having sore muscles for a third time. Slowly waking up, blue eyes peered out awake to the world, blinking away the blurry vision that came with it. Where was she again? The first thing she saw was a very dark purple and she blinked. Was it still dark? Well, yes. It was still dark and other than a blue light filling up the attic making it clearer to see for her.  ......And slowly she started to remember what happened last night. Groaning, the grown woman slowly sat up on the bed and reached a hand up to push the long bangs out of her face, she felt so tired even after sleeping. But strangely relieved in a way. The memories of last night poked through the morning fog and Poppy groaned, rubbing her face more remembering the nightmare and talk the two had last night. Man. And here she thought her new life adventure wouldn't get any weirder than what it already was. Poppy paused feeling something soft bump against her hand and a grumble that was deeper than her own voice. Pulling her head away from her hand she blinked over and saw Snatcher of all people laying curled around her like some giant shadow snake, his head resting on his claws as he laid there just a foot or two away from her. He looked rather peaceful. Was Snatcher here the entire night after she drifted off back to sleep? Did he fall asleep too? Could ghosts even sleep? Do they even need it? She thought the whole 'Rest in Peace' thing was always just a nice way of showing respect for those who had passed on, but now she wasn't too sure how literal it might've been at this point. Meeting a ghost like Snatcher was definately an eye opener, he wasn't like the usual descriptions of ghosts at all she had heard. Ghosts were supposed to be white as sheets and yell 'BOO' all the time, or stay invisible and silent. Snatcher wasn't white OR invisible, and with his loud mouth he definately wasn't silent either most of the time. But she felt an odd gratitude upon seeing him right there after she still fell asleep. He had cleared up a lot of the mess for her and she couldn't have been happier. Yellow eyes opened up once he felt the floor shifting next to him and he stared right at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. You're awake," he said pushing himself up with his arms and stretching his long body out similar to a bushcat before his body as usual floated up into the air, looking at her. "It looks like you had a nice nap."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh. Yeah.'' She gave a small tired smile yawning again and stretching her body out, stretching her arms out and looking behind her. A part of Snatcher's tail was behind her and she guessed that must've been the super soft thing she was sleeping against. She had no idea ghosts could be solid or so soft, another surprise she guessed. Poppy slowly pushed herself to her feet. Weird dark blue dress still on her and the fake rubies around her collar shining in the dim blue light, her long braid already messy from her sleep. Smiling, Poppy looked back up to him. "Were you really with me all night?"</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher stared at her for a moment before frowning a bit. "Well didn't you ask me to? I'm not completely heartless you know. I make sure all my employees are situated well. "</p><p> </p><p>"I did kinda ask that didn't I?" She yawned and walked over to one of the shopping bags when she saw it. Oh yeah. She still had a few things to put away from yesterday didn't she? "You mind leavin'?"</p><p> </p><p>"What for?"</p><p> </p><p>"So I can put on somethin' else besides this dress reject." She gestured to her dress. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Of course she would want to do that. With a cough he turned away and started to melt through the floor. "Right. You get on that."</p><p> </p><p>***********************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Poppy was feeling great! Better than she had been feeling in a whole while! After a brief moment of switching clothing and putting her newly aquired tools and clothes away, Poppy appeared in the control room riding the orange platform down from the attic. Hair retied back in a neat long braid and her wearing one of the new dresses she had bought for herself. The white one with purple flowers, she felt good enough to wear one of her favorite things today. FLOWERS!! And of course the glittering gold bracelet on her wrist. Oh. And the heavy duty leather apron around her shoudlers, she never left home without it. The small bag of pons sitting in the larger of the two pockets of it. When she rode down she found Snatcher frowning, arms crossed, listening to the two children babbling on about something and stuffing their faces with those take out things Cookie ordered for them to go, she thought Cookie said they were called 'Hamburgers' if she remembered right. Like some kind of fancy greasy sandwhiches. But he looked up when he saw a blur coming towards them from the corner of his eye, said eyes blinked in surprise a bit in the cute purple flower printed dress she wore. Well this was different from her usual blue attire he was used to her wearing, but he had no right to judge someone's clothing. </p><p> </p><p>"Fancy new clothes. It-...I-It looks nice on you,'' he complimented.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled in thanks making her way down the ramp heading towards the two children and Snatcher. Both were now staring at her silently eating. "Thanks! I bought it just yesterday. And I see ya two are already up and ready to cause trouble ah presume." Both nodded with big smiles and she noticed they were wearing the same kind of outfits again but with different patterns again. Hattie's whole outfit and hat were a pink minus the pants she wore which was a beige color, and bow was wearing a light blue dress with a white jacket with purple buttons, light blue cat pockets, and a pink bow on the back, another pink bow in her hair, and purple boots. These kids must really like the same style of clothes. "You two look hungry huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Better than apples!," Hattie mumbled holding up what looked like one or two bites remaining of her burger. </p><p> </p><p>Poppy chuckled. "Well lucky for all of us I aim to change that today! Cookie mentioned how they sell a lot of human food in ..Mafia Town right? Well, that's where I'm headin' today!"</p><p> </p><p>"What?!," Snatcher asked bewildered, "You want to go there?! Bad idea! Very, very bad idea! That place is full of foul men who'll rob you for a single corn chip! I thought you already had enough excitement yesterday!"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy just smiled triumphantly back. "Well, yeah. I did have a rough start, but now I'm all fired up and ready to see where the day takes me. And right now it's tellin' me ta get these girls and myself some food!" Both girls happily threw their hands up with a loud cheer at the mention of yet another trip out together for the three of them, but Snatcher looked slightly worried.</p><p> </p><p>"Now? Don't you even know what kind of people live in a town like that?!," he argued back shaking his head, "It's asking for trouble to happen AGAIN if you go there. Aren't you dealing with enough stuff?"</p><p> </p><p>"We can protect her!," Bow happily said before tossing the rest of the burger she ate for breakfast into her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Snatcher didn't look the slightest bit convinced. "Yeah because that worked so well last time."</p><p> </p><p>This time Poppy frown one hand on her hip the other pointing at him. "Ok purple onion. If you have a problem with mahself goin' out and gettin' food for YOUR kids and taking care of them while yer galavanting off haunting whatever forest ya want, then please. Feel free ta get off ya rump and go buy them food yerself if you have a problem with ME taking care of their needs like YOU wanted. If not shut her trap! I'm not a pet bird you can just keep in a cage. I'm a human and we need food!" Snatcher stared at her silently for a moment, stunned at the sudden berauge of sass thrown his way...but he frowned at the children who giggled at him being put in his place.Poppy waved a hand. "If you're so worried 'bout what happened yesterday, you're more than welcome to join us. I'd appreciate the company and help you'd provide, but otherwise ya'll can go back to your fore-"</p><p> </p><p>"OH ALRIGHT!!" He scowled and recrossed his arms like a pouting child. "I might as well since someone has to keep you out of trouble!" Actually it was because he was worried about her. The kids can hold their own against the mafia, and to him they were nothing but pesty mice. But he LOATHED the idea of Poppy being around so many men especially ones like the mafia. So it would be better to do, besides. His head minion could handle things without him for a little while longer. </p><p> </p><p>Poppy nodded smiling again and waved a hand at the girls. "Go wash off those greasy hands of yours and we'll leave ok?" Both nodded and ran off towards the kitchen, Hattie shoving the rest of her food into her mouth as she did. </p><p> </p><p>"Shouldn't you eat something too before we head out?," Snatcher asked her raising a brow. </p><p> </p><p>"Nah. I'll be fine. Not the first time I'd skip breakfast-" She was cut short when Snatcher literally grabbed her by the shoulders, turned her around, and pushed her towards the kitchen. "Hey! What gives!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fat chance. You go eat something before you leave right now. I'm not going to be following a growling stomach all day." </p><p> </p><p>She protested but relented after Snatcher said he wouldn't teleport them easily to this Mafia Town, and she STILL wasn't fond of the kids' version of travel, and it'd be easier with Snatcher teleporting them. So reluctantly she agreed but just grabbed an apple out of the small basket in the fridge. Taking notice that there was only a few eggs left in the carton after Cookie's omlets, only a few apples left, and half a wheel of cheese. How could these kids just eat these all the time? Following the children out of the kitchen back to the waiting Snatcher, while also carrying a giant woven basket she found as it'd be easier to carry the food in, he sighed again and held out his hands to the small giggling girls, who both grabbed onto his large clawed hand with ease, and he held out the other claw to her.</p><p> </p><p>"When someone hangs onto me it's easier to teleport them and saves energy for me. Since I'm teleporting long distance I suggest you hold on so we're not seperated in town."</p><p> </p><p>Well that was certainly something she didn't want happening so she grabbed onto his hand and he curled his claws gently around her before summoning the magic to transport them all down there.  The teleporting worked as quickly as any other time he did it. Purple energy completely took over the world around them like the many times he's done this before and swallowed them all whole. He's done this plenty of times before teleporting himself places or taking the girls home against his will when they fell asleep in his forest. Poppy closed her eyes when purple invaded her vision out of habit. One moment of dark black-purple later the four of them ended up somewhere much more warmer by how Poppy felt the air suddenly shift. </p><p> </p><p>"You can open your eyes now."</p><p> </p><p>And she did. And blinked at WHAT she saw now. They were on a beach! A literally sunny beach with the sun beating down on them and in front of them was a small lot of sand, filled with palm trees and picnic table with umbrellas sticking out from the top of them. A blue and white striped tent was set up to the far right end of the sand lot and a giant stone building of some sort in front of them. Snapping her head behind her, the sparkling reflection of the vast ocean met her confused gaze with the gorgeous view of the morning sun making the soft waves sparkle as they rolled by. Directly in front of them all was a giant pair of red doors and two men standing guard on either side of them. In fact there was a lot of men in fancy blue suits and aprons walking around where they were, most gawking at them from the sudden apearence of a grown woman and two children in a flash of purple.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow." Poppy said breathlessly staring out at the ocean. She could see some kind of land in the distance, a bouey, and some kind of ship slowly passing by. "Look at that view! I've never been to the ocean before!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes. Very pretty," came the annoyed voice of Snatcher making her snap outta it. "Don't we have something to do?"</p><p> </p><p>She blinked. "OH! Right I-" She paused...looking around but not seeing the giant sixteen foot ghost anywhere. "Hey. Where are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Look at your shadow."</p><p> </p><p>She did and humped a few steps back seeing two yellow eyes from her shadow staring back up at her. "Snatcher??"</p><p> </p><p>"Who else?," he asked and she saw his glowing yellow mouth as he spoke from her shadow. "You think it's easy to be walking around in the open for someone like me? It'll be easier for both of us if I remain in the shadows unless nessasary."</p><p> </p><p>Well...It might be easier for her to walk around freely without drawing a bunch of attention to her being followed by by a giant ghosts babysitting her like she was a little girl herself, and if this place was as dangerous as he said, she's appreciate the extra help. He had a couple good points.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding she looked around, basket in hand. "Ok. Now let's see. Where do we go from here?"</p><p> </p><p>"This way!," Bow called from over by the blue and white tent before running up a large pair of stairs behind it.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy followed across the sand lot with Hattie running past her and joining Bow up the stair case and waiting for her at the top of the stairs. Around the tent she went looking around and up the stone stairs she went. At the top was a cobblestone floor and more tables. The two continued to lead Poppy down a cobblestone pathway and all the while gave her a wonderful view of the ocean, seeing a couple boats and rocks sticking out of the water. A couple times they would pass another blue suited man and they would either walk past or gave them a passing look but nothing else. Didn't seem so bad so far. But she was curious about all the contruction and spray painted walls as they passed. When she asked, Hattie said 'This place is always being rebuilt' and explained the graffiti was done by Mu before Cookie took her to live with her away from this place. She saw a bunch of 'Down With The Mafia' sprayed on walls, some kind of man with a giant mustache and red hat, and few of MU herself. Guess Hattie was telling the truth about all that.</p><p> </p><p>"So where are we supposed to buy food around this ..Uh.. Rebuilt place?" She asked them glancing at all the incomplete buildings they passed. </p><p> </p><p>"Past the docks," Bow answered slowly down her pace from in front of her to walk next to Poppy. Gazing up at her with a neutral gaze before staring at her free hand not carrying the basket before reaching up and grabbing it. Poppy without giving it much thought curled her hand back to hold hers making the small girl light up light a firework as they both followed Hattie skipping a few yards in front of them. Snatcher smiled with glee at the sight between Bow and Poppy.</p><p> </p><p>They continued along the cobblestone pathway until it collided with an actual docks. A large building that looked like a giant seafood resteraunt was on the left side of the docks with blue tables was there and on the right side was a pair of docks, with a few more strong looking men there  unloading fish from a ship stationed on one side of the docks as they passed, passing then some kind of giant barrels on their sides and then back up yet another cobblestone path leading up to what looked like a town square to Poppy. Cobblestone everywhere. With three Green, red, and orange-tan giant buildings on the right side of the water fountain that was smack dab in the middle of the square. The green building had a giant sign saying 'Blooming' but looked dark inside, the red building had a hamburger with the words 'Spicey Buns' on the signs but was blocked off by yellow rope, and the only one that seemed open was the tan building who was currently being manned by a single man with the sign reading 'Juice'. The left sight of the square was just a giant brick wall and clock tower, showing it was nine thirty four in the morning. Still an early day. She continued to follow Hattie until she stopped in front of another pair of stairs leading up to another level of the stone wall and she pointed. Of course Poppy followed her holding Bow's hand and up the slightly bigger steps they went until meeting another cobblestone floor and the first thing she saw was a stand with another one of those blue suited men behind it. </p><p> </p><p>"Here it is!," Hattie said standing next to her and pointing down the left where it turned into a street like market. </p><p> </p><p>Guess this was the market of human food Cookie spoke about and Poppy smiled. Well at least now she could be able to get what she needed now. The only stand to the right seemed empty so Poppy went right up to the first stand in front of her already catching the man's attention as he sat behind it and looked at her as she approuched. Looking at the products on the shelves behind him and next to him was a bunch of cheese wheels. The entire area was kinda dark being in a closed in area and torches ran down the length of the market area. Poppy stopped in front of the stand as the man looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Mafia sell finest cheese aged by Mafia. Would red haired lady like to buy?," the man spoke in a deep voice as she looked around.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually stopping at one cheese wheel that looked pretty good and pointed at it. "Yeah. That one there please."</p><p> </p><p>The man smiled and grabbed it. "Mafia enjoys sells. Mafia will sell it to red haired lady for fifthteen pons."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy blinked at him for a moment raising a brow. "Fifthteen pons for one cheese wheel?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mafia make good pure chedder. Take it or leave."</p><p> </p><p>"....." Well considering things were a lot more expensive than when she was alive that she remembered, then she guessed it was a fair price and she had over twenty five thousand of the small things. Reaching into the front pocket of the apron she pulled out a handful of those small green emeralds and counted out fifteen before dropping them into the man's outstretched hand. She also noticed that he was wearing an apron, that said 'Kiss The Cook' with a small red lipstick kiss mark. How odd. </p><p> </p><p>The man took the pons and counted the ones in his hand with his eyes for a moment before smiling. "Mafia thanks lady for purchase. Here is cheese." He held out the cheese to her and Poppy happily took it from him.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Placing it into the giant basket she carried and started off towards the other stands, children following.</p><p> </p><p>"You know you shouldn't have paid that fool such a large amount." Snatcher whispered out from her shadow that barely showed in the dim torch light. "I can be very persausive."</p><p> </p><p>"The last thing  need is you scarin' off the people I'm trying to buy from," Poppy shot back tossing a quick frown over her shoulder at him before she continued. "As a fellow storekeeper let me do my own business and hush up." Snatcher grumbled but hushed up much to her pleasure. She didn't want to explain why she was talking to the ground behind her to strangers. The next stand was just a couple yards from the first and this one looked like it was selling fruit, mostly bananas and apples. Poppy breifly wondered if this is where the girls originally got their apples back on the ship before stopping in front of it and admiring the bananas. She had only seen a couple of them once. When the royal food wagon was making it's way to the Queen's summer home she visited whenever the prince did. They were tropical plants and as her father said tropical plants and fruits were impossible to grow where they were due to the fall and winter seasons. So seeing the oppertunity to obtain some she happily smiled and pointed at a couple bunches that looked ripe to her. "How much for three bundles?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mafia sells Mafia island bananas for pens pons each,'' the man explained and Poppy blinked at him for a moment looking exactly like the other men she'd seen but shrugged it off.</p><p> </p><p>"And those apples?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mafia sell those same prince as Mafia Island bananas."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." So about thirty or forty pons. Seemed a little expensive for bananas but she wasn't going to complain about getting food she could actually eat. To cut losses she decided to only buy two bundles of bananas and one bundle of apples instead of the three bundles of bananas and into the basket they went. The kids giving dirty looks to the mafia men around them as they went. And FINALLY she found something she was hoping to find around here. A meat market...Or a stand what sold fish in this market. A bunch of fish were hung along the stands wall and the man manning the stand had his sleeves rolled up currently deboning a fish but looked up when Poppy stopped in front of him gazing up at the fish hung around. "Hello. Can you tell me how old the fish are?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mafia caught fish from ocean this morning,'' the man explained pulling his hands away from work and wiping them down with a damp towel next to him. "Straight from docks. Super fresh."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at that glancing around and setting her eyes on two very nice looking bass on the right hand side and pointing. "How about those two bass there? Those looking mighty juicy."</p><p> </p><p>"Mafia needs thirty five pons for fish."</p><p> </p><p>.....She blinked. "Hold up. You want thirty five pons PER fish?" He nodded and she frowned. "Back in my day in was ten per fish! That's ludacris!''</p><p> </p><p>"Mafia want paid is what mafia is owed. If lady won't pay price, lady no gets fish," she stated back firm,</p><p> </p><p>Poppy could feel her eye twitch as her annoyance spiked a bit but took a breath to cool herself down. Just remember. This wasn't her time. Things were different now. No use getting upset over a thousand year difference she couldn't control. "Ok, I'll pay. Just please get me those two fish."  Reluctantly and much to Snatcher's silent annoyance she did end up paying another seventy ones for two fish. Poppy was starting to think her choice to accept Mr. Grooves offer was the right one after all. She needed the pons for this definately. They all watched as the man took some kind of paper from under the stand and pull the fish down to wrap them all in....after he carefully counted all the pons she gave him of course. And she took them with a 'thanks' tho it did come off a bit annoyed as she moved along the last few stands now in just a slightly more sour mood. And slowly the basket filled up with just a few more things. Some eggs one man claimed to be taken from the birds that morning, she found someone trying to sell what looked like slightly spoiled milk but managed to find a whole bottle of it that was pretty fresh, and bacon stri-......Bacon? How the peck did that get there? .....Snatcher snatching bacon from Cookie's dishes suddenly flashed across her mind and she shot a look over her shoulder to Snatcher who still remained hidden as the girls boredly/curiously walked around near them and looked around. By the time they got to the end of the stands(where the market ended in a dead end meaning they'd have to turn around and go back the way they came to exit), the basket was heavy with a giant cheese wheel, a glass bottle of milk, one carton of eggs, two bundles of banansa, a bag of apples, two large fish, and a mysterious pound of bacon that just appeared out of no where. Usually the basket would've been heavy for someone but considering her less than normal strength, it was pretty easy to carry without tiring. The last stand didn't look like it sold any kind of food items like the others but a man sitting there noticed her curious look at it and he pointed behind him at the white shirts Saying 'Mafia #1' hung up near him.</p><p> </p><p>"You like Mafia? Buy clothes supporting Mafia! Mafia is number one!," he gladly stated. </p><p> </p><p>Oh. He was selling clothing? Well she already saw what everything else had to offer, might as well see what this had to offer her too. And too Snatcher's protests of lightly tugging her dress to get her to stop, she walked over to him. The stand on closer inspection sold the same blue suits and aprons all the men here wore along with OBVIOUSLY spray painted gold statues of said men and those white t shirts. ......Not really things she was really interested in or needed....Except maaaybe that one thing right there-</p><p> </p><p>"I can't BELEIVE you actually wasted ten pons on that!," Snatcher's rasped out as they walked along the cobblestone back towards the town square.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shush. I could use one of these for regular house work," Poppy muttered placing the newly aquired 'Kiss the Cook' apron neatly into her larger leather apron pocket to keep it off the food. She could use an apron just for cooking and other things besides her work apron. "Besides, why are you complaining about me buying an apron? You couldn't even pay for the bacon ya'll snuck into mah basket."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! You have no proof it was me firstly! Secondly even if I did do that, what purpose would I have to do it? I'm DEAD. It's not like I could eat it if I wanted too anyways. I can't even taste anything if I wanted to," He argued back from her shadow as Poppy walked back down the steps towards the square holding Bow's hand again as the child happily smiled at her. "I bet it was one of those two."</p><p> </p><p>"No it wasn't!," Hattie retorted back sticking her tongue out at Snatcher.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys. Please, ya'll are out in public. Act like civilized people will ya-....." Poppy stopped at the last step down before stepping back onto the cobblestone streets of the square she had passed before, Hattie running into her leg and falling onto her behind on one step, her hat falling over her face. Shaking her head, Hattie pushed the hat back up from her face and asked Poppy what was her big deal but the grown woman just stared at something. Beinf on the flat ground, Snatcher couldn't see what was going on either and was about to bark at Poppy demanding what she was staring at when the red head suddenly scowled. "HEY!" Her eyes narrowed at the sight of two of those big burly men corning a poor little old man back against a brick wall, but she had shouted when one of them pushed him down gaining their attention and began stomping her way over to them. Bow grabbing and pulling back on her hand to try and get Poppy to stop.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, Poppy! Don't!"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy didn't listen to Bow's words and instead pulled her hand away before placing and big basket into her arms. "Hold this for a sec." And then stomping her way back over to the men and stood before them, hands curled into fists on her hips and deep scowl present on their and her faces. "HEY! What the bloody PECK do ya think yer doin' to that poor old man!?" Old man? Huh. Well compared to Poppy's age that old man was probably a baby, but never mind that now.</p><p> </p><p>"Shoo! Mafia can't have lady witness while Mafia teaching lesson!," one of the two men sternly said back but Poppy remained unbudging.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll got one chance and I'm only askin' nicely once. Please leave that man alone," she spoke as calmly as she could despite the annoyed tone on her face and in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>"What do we do with eye witness?," the mafia man asked the other mafia man. </p><p> </p><p>The other man looked at Poppy like she was a harmless flower raging at them. "Teach lesson to those who interfere with Mafia!" He reached a hand out but it was quickly smacked away with a loud WHACK sound making the man recoil and cradle his hand to his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"Do. NOT. Touch me!," Poppy warned in a low and slow voice. "I'm only going to warn you once."</p><p> </p><p>"Mafia won't bow to small lady!!," the other one suddenly bellowed looking at her with anger but Poppy just rose a bored brow when he raised a hand to punch.</p><p> </p><p>"POPPY!! LOOK OUT!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Prepare to feel Mafia's Wrat- GAH!!"</p><p> </p><p>That was it. How it all ended. As soon as the bigger man went to punch her, Poppy grabbed a hold of his arm and in an impressive desplay of speed, turned on her heel and literally threw him over her body by his arm and slammed him quite hard to the ground with a very loud thud. Everyone stood there for a moment quietly stunned from what just happened, except for the man who was laying on the stone ground groaning with the face of Poppy looming over him scowling as if she had the fury of a thousand burning suns....Before blowing the bangs from her face and snapping her scowl over her shoulder back to the other man who flinched at the sudden blue eyes flashing at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Ya'll got somethin' to say 'bout this?" The man still cradling his hand shook his head no furiously with a look of fear on his face and Poppy nodded still scowling. "Good. Now take your buddy here and scram!" The mafia man had just run off without another word as his pal just remained unconcious on the ground. Not that she really cared and turned around to the little old man who through all of this just flat out leaned against the wall slack jawed. But Poppy gave him a soft smile down at him. "Hey there, Mister. Are you alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-...I-..Y-Yes! I am!," he answered back in an old but happy sounding voice. Smiling behind that white mustache of his, he slowly got up and reached a hand up to readjust his glasses. He couldn't have been a foot or two taller than the girls. Such bullies for picking on a poor defenseless old man like this. Dusting himself off he smiled at Poppy. "Thank you very much young lady. You won't believe how many times a month this happens."</p><p> </p><p>"What did they want?"</p><p> </p><p>The old man sighed. "Money. I've been saving all my pons to move out of this pecking town to go live in a nice quiet neighborhood, but every week they harass me for 'protection' money. But I never give in."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh wow. That sounds aweful." She thought she heard Snatcher give a small 'mmhm' like he was right all along, but didn't comment on it. "I'm very sorry for that."</p><p> </p><p>He waved her off. "No. Don't be. Just two more weeks and I should have enough to get out of here for good." He looked her over again and frowned. "You're a young  one. If I were you I'd get out of town while the getting's good. You don't want to get caught up in a place like this."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy nodded in understanding. "Well, I'm glad you're ok." She held out her hand. "Do you need any help?"</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. "No, no. I'll be alright getting my way home. Not the first time this has happened and probably won't be the last before I leave."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. Be careful on your journey now.'' </p><p> </p><p>Hattie looked at the long shadow pertruding from Poppy and the yellow eyes blinking up from the ground. "Why didn't you do anything?"</p><p> </p><p>"You ever heard the metaphor hell have no fury like a woman's scorn?" The raspy voice of Snatcher asked the child and Hattie shook her head. "Well it means a woman's anger is something you don't want to get the reveiving end of, Kid. And that saying happens to apply to this situation."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy continued to stand there and waved the little old man good bye with a smile on her face sighing as a wave of calm came over her and she turned back around to look for the basket. She found it on the ground by Bow, who had been standing there watching the whole thing with one hand on the basket's handle patiently waiting for her. Poppy still smiling walked over and reached down to pick up the basket from Bow and pat her on the head...When another shadow fell over her. Poppy paused seeing the long shadow come over her. The head of the shadow was pointy and had a wide brim obviously some kind of hat and Poppy looked up towards the maker of the shadow over her, blinking at the sun's gleam blocking her veiw of the smiling pink wearing woman right in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, well. Is THIS the famous woman he spoke of?," asked an obviously female voice.</p><p> </p><p>"HAZELLE!?", Snatcher suddenly blurted out in shock blinking his yellow eyes out from the shadows....And immediately wanted to punch himself when the witch's copper orange eyes shifted their gaze over to the ghost attached to Poppy's shadow laying on the ground. But it was too late to stop the smug look on the witch's face as she seemed to quickly putt two and two together right in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I guess so! Hello, Snatchy.~ Fancy seeing you out here in broad daylight. Was the forest finally too gloomy for your tastes?," she asked in a calm manor that made the ghost growl.</p><p> </p><p>"YOU WISH, WITCH!! WHAT THE PECK ARE YOU DOING HERE-" His question was answered immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"TIMMY!!" </p><p> </p><p>Hattie and Bow had run up to a small boy who looked maybe one or two years older than them in a hug and Poppy slowly stood up staring at the new comers to the party, the boy(Timmy as she heard) hugged his friends back and gave Hattie a friendly shove to her shoulder which she giggled and pushed back playfully. But Poppy still stared at the witch as she went back and forth with the ghost like she did it every day.......A witch?....A REAL WITCH?! Like the kind who rode on brooms, cooked up potions, had black cats, and did magic willy nilly!? HOLY PECK!! And there was one right here right in front of her. Poppy couldn't help but stared wide eyed at her. She didn't look like a typical witch like the tales she was told about. No green skin. No warts or black robes. Nothing. In fact she looked like a regular person. The only way one could really tell she was a witch was the pointy witch hat on her head which was a pink and white color, along with the rest of her clothes. Really bright  girly clothing if she said so herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Can't a respectable witch and her apprentice go out and about practicing our trickery spells on all these meatheads?", she replied calmly back. "How was I supposed to know you all would be here too?"</p><p> </p><p>"HMPH! Strange coincidence." Snatcher narrowed his eyes in annoyance with a scowl from her shadow.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry...Who are you?,'' Poppy asked confused to Hazelle.</p><p> </p><p>The witch looked over at her and Poppy had to admit, she was very pretty for a witch. She thought they were all supposed to be ugly old ladies. The witch bowed tipping her hat at Poppy politely. "Oh sorry. How rude of me. My name is Hazel but with an extra L E at the end. Exactly how it's pronounced too! Nice to finally meet the lady behind my dear old friend's-...." She paused giving the scowling ghost a sly smirk. "...'New helper' he spoke about."</p><p> </p><p>"Hazel?....You mean like Witch Hazel?"</p><p> </p><p>Hazelle waved a hand. "Yes, Yes. The famous Witch Hazel. Yada yada. It's an old family name passed down to every man in the family in one form or another, but since the next generation was a girl they just decided to slap an extra L E at the end to add that feminine variation. It's complicated I know."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh wow! I've never met a real witch before!" Poppy gawked wide eyed like a puppy. "Can you really do magic?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely. But I don't think you've told me your name, Miss."</p><p> </p><p>.....Poppy blinked. "OH!! Oh. How rude of me!" She smiled and stuck out a hand in polite greeting. "Howdy! Mah name's Poppy. Poppy Rose Bloomington! Nice ta meet ya!"</p><p> </p><p>Hazelle smiled and shook her head besides Snatcher's grumbles before turning her head over and to the ground and the groaning mafia man on the ground raising a brow. "Well I must say, Ms. Bloomington, you really did a number on those goons. I like your style."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy chuckled nervously and reached her free hand to rub her neck. "Well...I couldn't just let stand by and let them push around that poor old man could I?"</p><p> </p><p>"What a coincidence! Timmy and I were just about to try out his new slime rain summoning on them! But then he noticed his little friends over there and stopped to watch the fireworks." She nodded her head over towards the children moving towards them.</p><p> </p><p>"Timmy?," Poppy asked looking down to the little boy with strange blue markings on his face and a brown cap on his head. "Oh. Is this your son?" She flinched when Hazelle suddenly released a few high pitched giggles.</p><p> </p><p>"Him? Oh no! It may look like it at first glance, but in reality I'm more of a teacher. He IS my apprentice after all. Gotta make sure those magical powers of his develope properly."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Poppy looked down to the young boy smiling up at her and she smiled back. "Hello, there lil guy!"</p><p> </p><p>He reached over to her and she blinked in surprise when he grabbed her hand and pulling his hat off his head before kissing the back of her hand like a gentlemen. Before smiling back up at her again. "Hello, Ma'am. A pleasure to make your aquiantance."</p><p> </p><p>SNatcher all but bristled in sudden anger behind her and Poppy giggled at the adorable sight. "Well aren't ya a lil gentleman? Such nice manners!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Ma'am. My father taught me everything I know," Timmy said proudly letting go of her hand and placing his hat back on his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Well he must be quite the gentlemen too raising such a polite young man."</p><p> </p><p>Hazelle smirked again. "OH! Moonjumper's quite the nice and friendly guy. I'm sure he'd just LOVE to meet you too-'</p><p> </p><p>"DON'T YOU HAVE PECKING HOCUS POCUS TO FILL YOUR HEADS WITH?!," Snatcher demanded in an angry voice already sick and tired of this ridiculous encounter. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh. I guess you're right," Hazelle smiled down at Snatcher with a wink and turned. "Then I'll chat with you later, Snatchy dear.~ See you back in the forest." Throwing a look over her shoulder she tossed Poppy a smile and motioned for Timmy to follow her. "And I'll definately be seeing YOU later too, Red head. "</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher growled as she left with Timmy trotting after her, and could feel anger oozing off of him like a building volcano would. He WOULD talk with Hazelle later, and she was NOT about to go flapping her gums to Moonboy and blow his cover!!!!</p><p> </p><p>"You have a witch friend?," Poppy asked looking down to the shadow curiously waving bye and he growled.</p><p> </p><p>"Unfortunately!.....She has her uses with her magic and potions, but she has absolute foolish behavior when it comes to personal boundaries," he huffed, "Are we done here? We better leave."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy just rolled her eyes but agreed with Snatcher it was probably better to go before they all got in more trouble. Considering what she saw  with the poor old man and the unreasonable prices in her opinion, She figured it was better to leave while the getting was good. Beckoning the girls behind her, Poppy turned and started walking off back towards the way they came, leaving the man she flipped who was just now starting to push himself up. It'd be easier if Snatcher took them back the way they came right? While walking she thought she saw some of the men looking over at her when they passed but they quickly looked away when she snapped them a glare that could crack a diamond. She guessed the fella who ran off gossiped about what just happened to his pal by the water fountain, ok. Not that she cared. Let it serve as a warning to anyone else if they tried any funny business now. The small group went back the way they came. Back down the cobblestone path onto the docks and slowly making their way across it, some men on the docks still unloading some shipment from the ships there. Poppy took a glance or two at the ocean and admired the pretty blue scene. One mafia man walked out of the seafood cafe with a frowning face and turned in their direction. Absolutely freezing once he saw Poppy calmly walking along admiring the ocean, and his eyes became wide with fear.</p><p> </p><p>"B-BOSS!! SCARY LADY IS AFTER MAFIA!! HELP!!," The man yelled at the top of his lungs before running back through the open doors of said resteraunt slamming it behind him with a bang.</p><p>......</p><p> </p><p>.......</p><p> </p><p>"So. We meet again Kid With The Hat!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Welcome To Mafia Town P2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(I headcannon the place the Twilight Bell takes you is the Horizon Moonjumper lives in.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poppy had stared in front of her when the man yelled and slammed the door behind him. Stopping and staring for a while confused, but she just shrugged it off and started off again. She hadn't taken more than three and a half steps when the door flew back open with an even louder BANG and with more force enough to vibrate the glass of the door and windows of the building and the three stopped and stared at the next wild sight that graced their vision. One- Two-......NO! Around ten men in blue suits marched right out of the door and like some military, marched in a rythume and rows of two fives. Before all turning on their heels and effectively blocking their way to the other side of the docks with all of them staring, but they weren't the only ones. The men working on the docks and one or two that were just casually walking past them just stopped and stared at what was going on. Hattie immediately scowled and brandished her trusty umbrella out of nowhere ready to battle, and Bow shrunk back behind Poppy's legs as a man different from all the others stepped out of the doorway. Instantly Poppy got the feeling this guy had a bad attitude by the way he walked around like he owned the place and the fact. This man had a giant black mustache and goatee, and was a good foot shorter in height compared to every other man there as he walked in front of them. He wore an apron like the rest of the men around here, but with a giant red coat with gold trim, and like Cookie a chef's hat that wobbled with his every step. He marched until he was right in the middle of the dock blocking their way and stood in a stance with his hands on his hips.</p><p> </p><p>"So. We meet again Kid With The Hat!," he shouted in a deep male voice also different compared to the other men she's heard, "And this time you brought along more people from your strange world! You dare show your face here again after what you and your friend did!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Who's that?," Poppy asked glancing down at Hattie's stiff form.</p><p> </p><p>"That's the Mafia Boss," Hattie warned pointing her umbrella right at him, "He used to be stuck in a jar, but after Snatcher made a deal with him for those death wish contracts, he's gone back to being a big bully!!"</p><p> </p><p>".....I'm sorry. He used to be a what and turned back into what after Snatcher did what??"</p><p> </p><p>She didn't get an answer from anyone as the man marched right up to the small group of girls and Poppy watched with a scowl as he made a big scene of 'manly' stomping his footsteps all the way towards them until he was just shy of a foot or two. Hattie still in that 'make one more move and I'll end you' stance but not doing anything as he just stood there in front of them and Bow now clutching her with like an iron trap and pressing her forehead to Poppy's leg. The man wasn't even that tall. Not including his hat, his head came to just barely above her shoulders as he continued to stand in that stance-.....And Poppy couldn't help but get a strange feeling of deja vu at seeing this man. He looked somewhat familiar. A good few tense moments went pass as nether spoke until he made the first sentence.</p><p> </p><p>"Red haired lady! Are you the one who stopped my men from doing jobs?," he asked staring directly at Poppy.</p><p> </p><p>"If by jobs ya mean I asked them nicely to stop harrassin' a poor defenseless ol' man and then defended mahself when one your goons started the fight, then I sure did buckaroo!," she snapped back with that country sass that once made Snatcher's living heart skip a beat. "And what if I did or not? Sounds ta me they'd be better off not doing any jobs if all they do is harass poor people all day for money like they got nothin' else to do!!"</p><p> </p><p>"HA!! Is orders from me!!", he challenged back.</p><p> </p><p>"Well. Then I guess you're one insecure power hungry spoiled rich boy if I had ever seen one!! Did yer mama not teach ya any manners!?"</p><p> </p><p>The entirety of the mafia men watching either gasped or looked on with shocked faces that someone let alone a woman, would dare talk to Mafia Boss that way, and the boss didn't seem to take a liken to that either.</p><p> </p><p>"How rude! You must be very lost lady with the red hair. You're in the heart of our town! STANDING BEFORE THE MOST POWERFUL MAN YOU WILL EVER WITNESS!!" He smirked when some of men cheered their boss on proudly. "In Mafia Town Mafia Boss makes the rules!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well then." Poppy gave a look that one would give if someone had something dum like fish were secretly birds that flew underwater. "I guess ya'll can consider me a rule breaker because anyone wo gives those orders aren't a man or very powerful if ya'll need to hassle money from an old man to keep stable income!!"</p><p> </p><p>The silence was astounding as the Mafia Boss just stared at her flabbergasted and paused. Poppy still staring at him so done with this entire man baby's show off attitude, if he wanted to cause trouble then she could and WOULD dish some of it back into his face well cooked with a side of sass. He still stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before he chuckled and that smile returned to his face. </p><p> </p><p>"You know. I have not seen a woman like you since we left original mafia island with Women Mafia. You dare speak back to Mafia? You have guts, Red Hair Lady.....Mafia like that in a woman.~"</p><p> </p><p>".....What?," Poppy asked. It was the only thing she could force out at that moment. </p><p> </p><p>"What?," Hattie asked just as confused.</p><p> </p><p>"WWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT?!," SNATCHER roared from the shadow he was stuck in. Yellow eyes narrowing and mouth suddenly becoming more jagged with fangs. "OOP!!" Poppy had taken a step back in shock and stepped in the middle of his face.</p><p> </p><p>If anyone had heard Snatcher's loud yell, and most likely did, they ignored it in favor of watching the awkward interaction between the two adults. And the Mafia Boss leaned closer to her. "Mafia likes strong fight in women. Pretty Red Haired Lady has much fighting spirit!"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy was stunned as she stood there staring at this smaller man with a jaw slightly dropped. Was this guy SERIOUSLY FLIRTING with HER?! After she smashed one of his guys to the ground and slapped another's hand?? Was he SERIOUSLY doing this?? Apparently so because Bow had lift her head enough to look at what was going on and her and Hattie exchanged a look as if they were telepathically asking each other what the world was happening. But no one could've seen what was coming from the furious ghost who moved his face and was GLARING dangerously at the Mafia Boss. He hadn't done anything yet finding amusement in Poppy throwing back her own stubborness into this situation with always made things amusing enough for him wanting to watch, especially since he missed her last dish out of sass back. But now he had quickly turned from amused to FURIOUS with that famous temper he was known for. But it turned from valcanic to NUCLEAR when the mafia boss grabbed Poppy's free hand even making her flinch and blink at the sudden action looking at him with a scowl.....Then realization flashed in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait a gosh darn moment.....I know you! I saw your paintin' in the art gallery." And she saw his face spray painted all over everything around town too! That's where she had seen him before! </p><p> </p><p>"So you are familiar with Mafia's greatness? Mafia is greatly flattered.~" Pulling her hand up to his face with that smile like he was about to kiss her hand-</p><p> </p><p>An animalistic like snarl pierced the air and something dark blocked out the son over the three girls and some presence hovered over them that made the Mafia Boss's and Mafia Mens' eyes widen as pure terror poured over them in waves like the ocean as the very large ghosts hunched over the ladies, his face a twisted one of pure rage as he stared the tiny man dead in the eyes. Poppy just stared at the ghost jumping when his enlarged claws gripped her shoulders as he pointed those fangs at the man. ....Her arm slipping away from the man.</p><p> </p><p>"YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH BUDDY!!," he absolutely ROARED out the loudest Poppy had heard him thus far, "YOU WANT TO DIE A SECOND TIME!? OR MAYBE I SHOULD EAT YOUR SOUL!!!" The Mafia Boss yelled and stumbled back away from the shadow monster threatening to eat him and yells came from all sides from the men who either ran down the paths leading from the docks or back into the open resturaunt to escape the shadow monster that had suddenly just appeared. Only annoying Snatcher more that these pathetic fools would even try to act like they had a chance with her. "That's it! WE'RE LEAVING!! NOW!!"</p><p> </p><p>The teleporting worked as quickly as any other time he did it. Purple energy completely took over the world around them like the many times he's done this before and swallowed them all whole. Poppy closed her eyes when purple invaded her vision and the air suddenly shifted again much more aggressive and quickly than any other time she's experienced this kind of thing. A second later she landed onto her side and shoulder with a thud and 'OOF!!' onto soft carpet and a moment after the purple dissappeared leaving the familiar sight of a little alien's space ship and the windows of space. Next to her was the basket tossed over on it's side and half it's contents spilt out onto the floor, mostly the apples that just bounced out of the sack and rolled out onto the carpeted floors. She groaned and forced herself onto her back and sat up, looking up to the figure of the deeply scowling ghost staring back out the window and down at the planet. Hattie was sat on the floor next to him pushing the hat off her face and Bow sitting up next to her. </p><p> </p><p>"Ow. Quick exit much?," she asked Snatcher who looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I just saved your sorry behind from unwanted advances from a total fool! Your welcome!!"</p><p> </p><p>She smiled. "Yeah. To be honest I was 'bout ta deck that mustached peckneck myself. Glad I didn't have to waste any energy of that." She slowly stood up and brushed herself off smiling. "Great timin' purple onion."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmph.....Thanks." He crossed his arms and began to calm down a bit. The raised fluff and extended claws slowly smoothing back to their normal look. Watching silently as she turned and started to pick up the basket and all the things that tumbled out of it. "What are you planning on doing with those anyways?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh. Put them in that fancy fridge of yours," she said not looking up from her lil clean up. Making sure not of the food got damaged. It'd be a waste if she spent so much on them only for them to be ruined. Thankfully on closer inspection it didn't seem anything was wrong. Fish still wrapped up. Bacon still in package. And the milk bottle wasn't cracked or spilt. Thank goodness. Standing back up with the basket of food she turned to the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>"Now do you see what I meant about their being danger at every corner around here?," Snatcher asked following behind her as she walked. "It's dangerous and trouble!"</p><p> </p><p>"I appreciate the heads up, but you don't have to watch me over." He opened his mouth- "I SAID I appreciate it." She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "And what happened just proved your point a lil bit, but I am NOT a kid or need a babysitter. Sooner or later I gotta make a livin' on mah own after I pay off mah debts while you're helping me. And I mean it when I say thank ya but don't feel like you have to take time out of your day worryin' about me. I can take care of myself."</p><p> </p><p>"And what if you need help-"</p><p> </p><p>"You'll be the very first one I'll trust to help me." With one last smile she turned back and walked the rest of the way up the ramp and into the kitchen to put away the fruits of their adventure. Leaving Snatcher there floating and staring after her, Hattie suddenly running past him into the kitchen to presumably help and still sat there. "What do you have in yer hat?," Poppy said from beyond the kitchen doors. "Coconuts? Where'd ya get those?"</p><p> </p><p>"On the palm trees on the beach," Hattie proudly stated. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't even notice Bow standing next to him until he spoke. "Are you ok?"</p><p> </p><p>".....Yeah. I'll be fine." He turned and started floating off towards the windows in the control room. "Tell Poppy I'm heading back. And if she decides to go somewhere let me KNOW." He floated towards the window as she watched and he disappeared into a cloud of purple.</p><p> </p><p>***********************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>The minions walking around doing their normal routes barely paid attention to their own boss who was currently sitting back in his giant arm chair reading the book in his hands. How Black Holes Are Made And How To Avoid Them. The same one he started in the attic. Once he started reading a book he always made sure to finish it, no matter what opinion he had on it. To him why start it if you won't finish it. 'Sides, the kid wouldn't miss a book she never read from her dark attic. A deep frown On his face and irritation seeping from him as he read a 3 step process about how stars specifically were affected by the darkness of  a black hole. ....When footsteps approuched he didn't look up and just kept the scowl on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"So you finally showed up huh?," he asked in an annoyed tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh relax. You knew I was coming."</p><p> </p><p>He finally looked up to the smiling pink witch in front of her. "Yes. ....BUT I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D MENTION MOONBOY RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER!!!" He yelled out in anger. "WHAT THE PECK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?! I THOUGHT WE AGREED YOU WOULDN'T TELL HER OR THAT CORPSE ANYTHING!!!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And I didn't tell ANYONE anything," she argued back waving a hand. "All I did was mention his name ONCE. It's not like I went 'Here! Let me spill all the secrets of these ghosts to you and tell Moonjumper all about you'. She probably already forgotten what I said by now." Hazelle walked over until she was right in front of him and sat down on the footstool he always kept in front of his armchair, and looked up to meet his eyes with a blank look. "And I thought YOU were going to talk to HER about him."</p><p> </p><p>"What!? I did talk to her!"</p><p> </p><p>She blinked in surprise. ".....Wait. You did what now? Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"YES!!"</p><p> </p><p>"........" Her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed as she gazed at him suspiciously. "Ok. What exactly did you tell her?"</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher paused for a moment that scowl paving away for a slightly worried look. "I mean-.....Nothing she didn't ask me-"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh huh. And WHAT did she ask you?," she pressed further with that face backing him into a corner he couldn't escape.</p><p> </p><p>"The usual questions you asked when we first met along with everyone ELSE I let live. Where do ghosts come from? How did I die? Things like that."</p><p> </p><p>"And how did you answer?" He remained silent staring down at her and that deadpanned stare turned into a glare and he flinched when Hazelle pointed at her. "You tell me what you told her, Snatcher! I swear! I know this is a sensitive topic but it concerns someone else BESIDES you too and Im not talking about Moonjumper!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright! Alright!!".....He sighed and made an almost guilty look that people made when they REALLY did not want to do something. "She asked about how ghosts are formed and I said I don't know which isn't a lie. I don't have any idea. She also asked me if I really ate souls-" Hazelle snorted and he frowned again. "Hey! I couldn't eat other ghosts! That's ridiculous!"</p><p> </p><p>"Is that all she asked?," Hazelle questioned a slight amused from that last sentence.</p><p> </p><p>"I- Uh- W-Well- I mean I don't know if I would consider those actually questions persay- OW!!" His tail pulled itself away when she lightly kicked his tail and gave him a death glare that gave him the impression to just get on with it. "Alright. FINE!! She asked me why I helped her, and how I died.....A-And...If her old prince friend was a ghost too."</p><p> </p><p>Silence rang out as Hazelle blinked eyes going wide and Snatcher looking back down to the book in his lap even though he wasn't reading it anymore. The two old friends still stayed like that for the lonest time and sat there in silence so deathening you could've heard Vanessa yelling 'PRINCE!!' from the few miles away she was in that frozen prison. </p><p> </p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" he looked up with a dumbfounded look blinking.</p><p> </p><p>Hazelle have him a serious look again but it was a lil softer. "I said WHAT did you tell her? You must've told her something, otherwise you wouldn't have been with her at the meathead's market if it could even be called that. Did you tell her the truth? I sure pecking hope so."</p><p> </p><p>"OF COURSE I DID!! I WOULDN'T LIE TO HER!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Even when you tricked her into that contract?"</p><p> </p><p>"HEY! That was for safety purposes! So it was for a good cause. She's still a free spirit."</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT DID YOU TELL HER YOU PECKING NOODLE!?"</p><p> </p><p>"ALRIGHT!! I TOLD I FROZE TO DEATH BUT NOTHING BEYOND THAT EVEN IF I DID EXPLAIN THE CAUSE OF IT!! AND I TOLD HER MOST GHOSTS DIDN'T HAVE MEMORIES!! SO NO!! I DIDN'T LIE TO HER!! HAPPY?!" He glared at her like he would anything that irritated him.</p><p> </p><p>Hazelle still stared at him with that scowl quietly eyeing him up and down deducting if he was telling the truth or not. "....So....She knows how you died?</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," he growled out.</p><p> </p><p>"So, she knows who you were?"</p><p> </p><p>His face went back to that almost guilty look. "Uh-.....Well not exactly-"</p><p> </p><p>"Not exactly!?" Hazelle face palmed with a groan. "I thought you said you told her how you died."</p><p> </p><p>"I did!"</p><p> </p><p>"And she knows about you freezing to death in the basement?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!"</p><p> </p><p>"Then HOW does she NOT know you if you told her?," she demanded peeking at him. "You're confusing me worse than a rubix cude!"</p><p> </p><p>"She asked how the prince friend died and I told her just like her. Locked in a room until the cold kicked in. I just told her I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, which also wasn't a lie, so I never lied."</p><p> </p><p>"........Wait a minute." She looked up fully to him. "Let me get this straight. You told her how YOU died and how her friend which is ALSO YOU died, but told her in a way that didn't let her know YOU ARE YOU?!....That's not helping your situation at all!!!"</p><p> </p><p>"HEY!! What was I supposed to do?! It was sprung on me out of no where!, "he argued back.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know! Tell her the truth!?"</p><p> </p><p>"I did!"</p><p> </p><p>"SNATCHER!!" Hazelle suddenly stood up and jabbed a poke into his chest with an all too serious look. "Not telling her the WHOLE truth is just as bad! She's gonna think you're two different people!....Well technically you are- But the point is, she's going to see you and her friend as two different individuals which is just gonna bite you in the butt later!"</p><p> </p><p>"Give me some time! I'm still trying to get used to this. If you haven't forgotten there's two people who'll be affected by this."</p><p> </p><p>"........" She sighed and shook her head, backing off and crossing her arms. "Well....You did talk and that's something in of itself considering how pecking stubborn your butt can be. That's a step in the right direction at least." Hazelle gave him a pleading look. "Look. I'm proud you're feeling more open around her, but PLEASE take my advice and don't burn your bridges when the fire can be avoided."</p><p> </p><p>".....Fine. Just....Not now."</p><p> </p><p>Knowing it was no use to press it any further for now. Arguing forever with this stubborn spirit was like trying to drain a dried out an already empty bathtub. Impossible. "Fine. But was there anything else she told you?"</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes with a small smile. "Oh yes. She got into some kind of trouble with that old windbag of a bird and broke something. Now she has to pay it off by being in another fool's play."</p><p> </p><p>".......Seriously!?," she smiled now raising an eyebrow. "I have to stick around you lot more often. I'm missing all the juicy details.~.....In fact that doesn't sound like a bad idea."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't push your luck." Those yellow eyes narrowed.</p><p> </p><p>''I won't. In fact I've been quite helpful with this whole 'My Lover Came Back From The Dead' cliche skit. I haven't said a word."</p><p> </p><p>"And make sure you KEEP it that way!" Snatcher growled and his grip on his book became tighter. If that corpse found out who KNOWS what he'll try to pull. Especially if he spilt all the details to her before he could explain. He didn't see any good outcome from that! </p><p> </p><p>Hazelle waved a hand. "I promise. Witch's honor. Timmy can vouch for that."</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly blanked out.....Timmy...That BOY!! Moonjumper's little oh so polite princey!! He narrowed his eyes again. "And tell that kid not to flap his gums either!"</p><p> </p><p>"Who? Timmy? What would he even talk about? He barely even knows her and only met her for like, two minutes. There's absolutely nothing to worry about with him," She assured him.</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher still didn't look convinced as he looked out the opening of his home out into the woods. "Where is he anyways?"</p><p> </p><p>"We finished our magic training for today so I dropped him off home." snatcher huffed and Hazelle rolled her eyes. "Look. Even if he did say something about her, how much could he say? Your girls have a babysitter? You got a new helper? A woman beat up the mafia? Nothing that really translates to 'Hey! This is the girl you two used to be in love with'." </p><p> </p><p>He hummed. Well....She had a point. When you put it that way, there really was nothing too much to worry about if Moonboy found out about him having a 'helper' or 'babysitter'. He'd never in another thousand years guess it was Poppy of all people. As long as he kept away everything would be fine.</p><p> </p><p>"Besides. What's the worse that could happen?"</p><p> </p><p>***********************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>The beautiful silence of the horizon was a rather lonely one when he was all here by himself...Well that's not true. He wasn't always by himself. There was a few of Snatcher's minions forever lost he swiped back in the day, and a few ancient Alpine Goat spirits that occupied the place way longer than he's ever been there, but none of them spoke much, and he always enjoyed the polite company of strangers. Unfortunately those couldn't be forced as he found out rather quickly, but after a long time he didn't need to force those when he finally found a small little family of his own. Timmy was such a polite and good boy. The child he's always wanted if it weren't for HER!! He even had his hair color he used to have when he was a living being like his darling son. Of course he would provide him with all he needs forever as no one else would, and besides his wonderful boy, their was those delightful girls and Snatcher. Snatcher was.....Ok. Being an inferior half of him but nevermind that. He would never know what those dears saw in him. And Hazelle was a nice lady, wonderful. Always knew her way around magic and was a good teacher for his timmy.</p><p> </p><p>The fingers worked like magic knitting the red threads he could summon at will together in the beginnings of a scarf for..someone. He didn't know yet, it was just a nice hobby to pass the time in this vast plain of being while waiting for Timmy to return from his daily lessons with Hazelle. Especially since as of lately he wasn't really feeling up to going out much since that little incident with the tramatizing time piece and Snatcher's oh so splendid idea. He was SO glad to have been transported back here straight away after that, he couldn't BARE to even face Vanessa at any given moment or time. Let's just say he was more than happy to stay here far, FAR away from that crazy peckneck and listen to silence for a good long while. He was more than happy to spend his time knitting away and taking his time to go back out there again.</p><p> </p><p>Click, click, click.</p><p> </p><p>The spirit's red eyes and knitting fingers focused on the small scarf on hand, the only sounds being the clicking of those knitting needles and the chains permanantly clamped on his wrists....And the approuching small footsteps coming right for him. A smile gracing his pale features and those red eyes looking up without stopping those knitting hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome home, Timmy. Were you good while you were out?," the ghost asked the child as he casually walked up to him.</p><p> </p><p>Timmy smiled and nodded. "You betcha! Had a real laugh today actually!"</p><p> </p><p>A clawed, chained hand patted his head before the spirit turned back to his peaceful work. "Good boy. I'm so happy."</p><p> </p><p>"Ran into Bow and Hattie too." He said watching as his ghostly guardian worked along. "They had this new lady with 'em. Never seen her before tho. She threw a Mafia right over her shoulder and dunked him like a ball in a basket, she did when he tried to punch her!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really? Hm. That doesn't sound very lady like. " But he still smiled hearing one of those meatheaded brutes had gotten a taste of his own medicine. "But trying to punch a lady isn't very good either, so I guess he had it coming."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! It was a real good show! Hattie said something about her being their new nanny or somethin'."</p><p> </p><p>Click, click,click.</p><p> </p><p>"...Oh?" He paused and looked down at him now catching his attention. Snatcher..got those little darlings a nanny? Snatcher? Well, well, well. It seems that shadow finally had a smart idea for once in his existance. Those girls could use someone to look after them when he was off calling everyone fools or doing some other ridiculous thing like that. The edgylord noodle. "Well it seems he had one good brainstorm out of all that hair."</p><p> </p><p>"Mmhm." Timmy was still curiously watching as he went back to summoning threads outta no where and knitting them into something. The next thing he said was just a casual comment thrown into the conversation. "She seemed like a nice person. I think she said her name was Poppy. Like those pretty flowers growing in the Alpine Alps, yeah."</p><p> </p><p>Click, click, cli-</p><p> </p><p>Any limited sounds coming from the moving of the knitting needles and chains came to sudden abrupt halt at that one word. Timmy noticing the sudden stopping of motion from the ghost blinked and looked up at his face. His pale face was frozen staring blankly at his unmoving hands and those red eyes wide. After staring a few seconds into the abyss, Timmy was just about to ask him if he was ok, but the ghost slowly looked at him stopping that.</p><p> </p><p>"Pardon me for asking, but.....Who did you say she was?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh...Poppy..I think." Timmy reached up to scratch his head. "I'm not sure. Wasn't paying much attention to be honest."</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me, what did she look like?," he said rather quickly giving the boy his fool attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Um..." Timmy crunched his face in thought. "..I don't remember much. Didn't spend much time there, but she was pale with long, red hair."</p><p> </p><p>Moonjumper just stared at him wide eyed for a long silent moment. No......NO! It couldn't be!....Could it? There wasn't any possible way she-...Not after all these years. No. No it must've been some kind of weird strange coincidence. Some other long red haired pale lady sharing the same name. It was quite possible. There was a lot of Philips on his father's side of the family. There was a great chance of a woman with her characteristics having the same name. It couldn't be even remotely slightly possible......Could it?</p><p> </p><p>"Hey. Are you alright there?"</p><p> </p><p>He blinked. "Uh...Y-Yes. Thank you.....But...Please, tell me all you can about this lady?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Time filler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(This is just a random slice of life chapter to fill the gaps before the next major event in the story. Sorta like one of those speed montages in shows or games.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days passed since that incident out with the mafia, and the entire thing had been pushed to the back of their minds as her or the girls got things settled. Most of the days Poppy spent watching television marathons with the girls since she found them all really interesting. Most of them was kiddy shows like Detective Pengiun. Science Owl's Magic Hour, etc. But there was also reruns of Cookie's cooking show. Poppy had to ask what reruns were and Bow kindly explained that they were episodes that already aired but were being shown again, rerun on air. Therefore being dubbed reruns. They were great if you wanted to rewatch a favorite episode of yours or series, or if there was an episode you missed, so you could have a chance to watch it. Poppy found it fascinating they could magically show endless shows without having to plug in a projector and record player. Besides that she finally got to see what kind of movies this Conductor person made. Most of them were serious, with great plot stories, drama, a wee bit of romance, but mostly action. Weired titles tho. The Good, The Bad, and The Swan. Gary Pecker High Goon. Blazing Beaks. And so on. She had to admit, for a bunch of owls they were pretty good. Most of Mr. Grooves stories on the other hand were to put it lightly eye soring. Yeah. Most of them have nice or even great plots, but it was usually blind sided by the flashing or bright lights that made her head sore. But there was a few good ones too in the bunch without blinding lights. Poppy was surprised to find out the children had even starred in some of their movies. Mr. Grooves being called The Big Parade, and Conductor's being called Murder On The Owl Express. They were low key, but still enjoyable....That WAS until she saw the complete and utter DANGEROUS situations those two were put through!! Who has a child jump from building to building tons of feet in the air being followed by rockets and sparks of electricity?! AND WHO MAKES A CHILD JUMP OVER BOMBS AND DISMANTLED TRAINS WHILE SHUTTING OFF A TIMED BOMB?! She asked the two about it horrified and they just shrugged it off like they did this kind of stuff everyday.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>CLEARLY she was going to have to have a talk with those loony birds and give them a piece of her mind. If they expected her to be doing some death defying stuff like that then they were CLEARLY mistaken. Speaking of those two birds, she would be getting a notice from one of them very soon. The next day actually. She was just sleeping soundly on the attic floor (the girls had been nice enough to loan her a miniature pile of pillows to lay upon as to avoid sleeping anymore on cold hard wood) when a sound a came ringing out. She didn't pay very much attention to it first, because...well she was sleeping in and felt like getting some good shut eye from doing nothing but playing with two energetic girls in a limited space it too her a long time to crawl around in. Plus being two rooms over she didn't really hear it all too well. But two little kids running around sure did. Which is when she woke up to Hattie forcefully shook her awake against her will.</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-what-" </p><p> </p><p>"Get up!," hattie yelled practically in her ear making her yelp and sit up fast. Hand shooting up to clutch her ear as she tiredly blinked at the girl.</p><p> </p><p>"What the world are you doin'?" She barely got time to ask before Hattie grabbed her hand and pulled. Telling her to get up and go to the phone. "Phone? What you mean a telephone?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! DJ Grooves wants to talk to you."</p><p> </p><p>So the little alien had a telephone on this ship too? Huh. You learn something new everyday. And apparently Mr. Grooves wanted to speak to her? Huh. Ok. She'll get up. Poppy slowly and tiredly got up and made her way out of the attic, following Hattie down the ramp and and tiredly rubbing her eyes as she walked after her towards the machine room. Already groaning at the fact she'd be having to crawl through a small hallway again. But once she did, the sounds of grinding gears graced her ears as they rattled and worked. And found the girls huddled around what she definately recognized as something from her time. An old fashioned (well to the girls and everyone else it'd be very old fashioned by now but in her day it was a pretty new technology) phone stuck to the side of the wall and it looked like bow was holding up the end you could hear someone's voice from and speaking something but stopped when Poppy came tiredly walking towards her. Bow happily handed her the other end of the phone and Poppy nodded in thanks before holding said object to her ear to listen. </p><p> </p><p>"H-Hello? *yawn*"</p><p> </p><p>"DARLING!! Thank goodness you're awake!," the happy voice of Mr. Grooves boomed out from the other side of the phone making Poppy wince and pull her head away from the speaker. "I have wonderous news, Darling! Incredible, fantastic news!"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't say," she muttered softly rubbing her ear.</p><p> </p><p>"I found a young lady who could not only play one role but TWO in our little plays! Can you believe that!" Oh. So he found someone to fill in another role. Nice. "We're nearly meeting our quota for the entire staff!! There's still much things to prepare for like the scenes and of course, but by the end of next month I'm sure we'll have everything we'll need to start rehearsals. ....Considering if I can find someone else to fill the last few roles of course. The pressure's really getting to me, Darling."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure ya'll find someone...*yaaaaaawn* Yer good at your job," Poppy complimented as an attempt to bring some  ease to the nervous penguin.</p><p> </p><p>"Darling, you are absolutely right! I'll keep you filled in on the juicy details as they go, for now don't forget to study up on those lines dear! DJ Grooves out!" </p><p> </p><p>And then he hung up. What a way to start the morning.</p><p> </p><p>This was falling in such a regular routine she was starting to lose track of time and days. Kinda hard to considering you couldn't really tell time from space and there wasn't any calenders around for her to really get a good idea on what day it was or how to calculate it all. Luckily she had plenty to do around the ship. The girls acted like they were a little disappointed Snatcher told them essentially to not leave the ship with or without Poppy without his say so first, so it was pretty much a grounding without being grounded. But luckily they had a remedy-.......Making Poppy play with her. Most of the girls' days the past few-...Weeks? Days?? Was filled with Poppy running around playing whatever games these two came up with from pillow fighting to storytime. She didn't mind of course but all of this was starting to wear down on her. She was going crazy from the limited space and just watching tv. But she had other things too to try out. Like cooking one of those giant fish she got.</p><p> </p><p>Hattie had walked in on her in the kitchen one afternoon(??) with one of the fish in a pan and going through her cabinets sprinkling any herbs she recongized on it, wearing that cooking apron she bought from Mafia town. She didn't hear her walk up to her until she spoke curiously looking at the entire thing she was attempting to cook. "Whatcha doing?"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy had jumped almost dropping some basil and blinked down at the young girl. "Oh..It's just you." She turned back to the fish. "Ah'm makin' lunch."</p><p> </p><p>"With the fish??"</p><p> </p><p>"Yep! There used to be this stream in the woods where I caught these here suckers all the time. Roasted them over a fire lots of nights and made a good meal. Where I'm from ya gotta be resourceful and make do with what ya had....I don't suppose ya'll have a fire place 'round here do ya?"</p><p> </p><p>Hattie shook her head no before pointing to the over attached to the stove. "But I have this. Cookie uses this to make cakes." The child happily licked her lips. "AND COOKIES!! I love her cookies!!"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy opened the strange door attached to the stove top and blinked at what was inside. "What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"A stove. You bake stuff in it."</p><p> </p><p>".....THIS is a stove?," She rose a brow. "Where in tarnation are ya'll supposed ta put the wood and light the fire to heat this thing up ta bake??"</p><p> </p><p>"...Um." Hattie peeked inside too slightly confused at Poppy's question ...before shrugging. "I don't know, but Cookie presses the big blue button there-" she pointed to a blue button at the headboard of the stove. "-and it starts to heat up."</p><p> </p><p>"....Fascinatin'." </p><p> </p><p>A stove and over that didn't need fire or wood to cook? Wow. Alien technology was sure something else wasn't it. Poppy made a mental note to ask Cookie to help her figure out this crazy contraption when she got the chance. For now she just pushed the seasoned fish into the oven and pushed the blue button Hattie had pointed to. Within half an hour of Poppy sitting there waiting, the thing got to be an impressive hot temperature. After a little while longer(and the girls asking her to read to them again while they waited), she got a whiff of some mouth watering roasted fish! She wasn't sure exactly HOW it worked and had to ask Hattie to turn it off(by pressing the same button again) but the three were treated to some of that delicious roasted fish. Poppy didn't like to brag or anything, and she wasn't the best cook, but she could make a darn good fish meal. It also took her a while to figure out how to use the laundry machine and dryer in the storage room as there wasn't any lines to hang the wet clothes on and she nearly had a heart attack when she pushed a button on the washer and water all of a sudden started spilling into it. Bow had to reassure her this was the way Snatcher always did it and sometimes Cookie if she had a lot of time on her hands-...paws. Another day(??) and again she was started to get frustrated and feel enclosed in whenever she couldn't walk around anywhere else besides the control room, attic, and kitchen. Until finally-</p><p> </p><p>FINALLY!!</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher decided to show his jack o lantern face again. The purple onion. He just popped up one day outta the blue so randomly and suddenly she nearly had a heart attack just walking in on him curiously waiting for her outside the machie room- But we're getting a little bit ahead of ourselves. It would be a MORE surprising coincidence after the fact she had yet ANOTHER call from Mr. Grooves, this time thankfully in the afternoon instead of early morning, no need to wake her up this time. </p><p> </p><p>"DARLING!! SPLENDID FANTASTIC SPECTACULAR NEWS!! WE FINALLY MANAGED TO FILL ALL THE ROLES OF OUR SHOW!! OH IM SO HAPPY DARLING!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA!!"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy was smart enough to hold the old phone away from her ear this time as she could hear him loud and clear through the device. "Oh, Im sure I can, Sir. That sounds delightful."</p><p> </p><p>"IT IS DARLING!!! OH YOU MUST COME IN IMMEDIATELY FOR COSTUME FITTING!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait...As in right now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no of course not! First thing tomorrow mourning, Darling! I want to make everything as perfect as possible!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure thing!"</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after that the two said their good byes and she hung up before crawling her way back through the small hallway and back into the control room where she met none other than the man of the hour himself....Or should I say noodle ghost? Snatcher was waiting for her arms crossed and with that famous frown of his gazing as Poppy came in and paused standing up at the sight of him. Wearing that plain pink dress she bought some time ago.</p><p> </p><p>"You're late!," he huffed, "You know my time is precious to me as an all powerful being like myself."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, excuse me. But I will remind you I sorta have a second boss at the moment?" She frowned back. "Or did ya'll forget me stupidly gettin' mahself inta debt...again?"</p><p> </p><p>He smirked. "Oh I didn't forget a thing, Red. I love the way you're always stumbling around like a frail leaf in the breeze.~"</p><p> </p><p>"OH!!...PECK OFF YA ONION!!" She scowled more at him as he chuckled. "Do ya know how hard it is ta work two jobs and watch these lil guys at the same time?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to MY world! And you know I could always scare you out of any debt you got yourself into with those pecknecks down there." He offered genuinely. "I may not look like it, but I'm very good at legal technicalities. I did want to be a lawyer at once upon a time!"</p><p> </p><p>"....That's..actually very nice of ya to offer me, but hard pass. I got mahself into this mess and if I'm gonna survive on my own after this, ah need to learn how to work on my own out there. And I can't go back on my word after I caused so much trouble for Mr. Grooves and Mr. Loudmouth. And I already agreed to everythin'. I need to take responsibility and not just leave him with another problem." Snatcher stared at her for a moment before sighing and smiling widely again. Ah, Poppy. Always the stubborn old gal taking the weight ofworld on her shoulders. "What are you even doin' here anyways?," she asked eyeing him up and down, "It's not like ya'll drop by whenever ya want anyways, but why now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Food delivery."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>One of those long noodle arms detached itself from his crossed arm position and pointed down to a small bag the size of the two kids rummaging through it. Food was flowing out of it with apples, lettace, and a few other food varieties falling out. Making her eyes go wide as a moment later Hattie pulled out a s bag of cookies and squeled in delight at them. </p><p> </p><p>"I said Im not completely heartless," he spoke Snapping her out of her staring to look at him. "I get them food and make sure they're well fed. ...What? Did you think I wouldn't provide for them? It's been almost a month since you're little incident so I came like any good king would and supply my people." </p><p> </p><p>One of his clawed hands patted Bow on the head when the little girl hugged his tail but Poppy didn't notice. Her eyes went as wide as puddles as she stared at him like a cartoon character. .....A...Almost a month?? .....A MONTH!?!? SHE HAD BEEN COOPED UP HERE JUST WATCHING CARTOONS, PLAYING, AND WHATEVER ELSE FOR A MONTH!? PECKING PECKNECKS!!! She loved the kids as they were darlings, BUT SHE NEEDED SOME OUTSIDE WALK AROUND WIDE AREA TIME!! FOR PECKS SAKE!!! ...Well, that would also explain why the food in the fridge was starting to lower quite a bit. But seriously!? He was gone for a whole pecking (almost) month and didn't bother to tell her or visit!? Gee. What a swell boss. Poppy groaned and shook her head ....before sighing and walking around him and picking up the bag from the two girls, who at the moment, was picking up the fruit that spilt out but stopped and followed after her as she walked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, thank you for that brilliant update of yers. But ah'm goin' to that fitting or whatever tomorrow an' if ya'll don't like it then come with or too bad. But I ain't gonna beat 'round the bush anymore with these jobs."</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher grumbled but SOMEHOW ended up agreeing to teleporting the trio into the Dead Bird Studios the very next day. Kinda surprised to find Poppy the one up and adam with the two girls still yawning but visibly excited they'd be getting to go somewhere today finally after being cooped up all the time. The teleporting worked as quickly as any other time he did it, when the girls and her grabbed a hold of his clawed hands. Purple energy completely took over the world around them like the many times he's done this before and swallowed them all whole, she was pretty used to this by now so she just stood patiently. Poppy closed her eyes when purple invaded her vision and the air suddenly shifted again to that blazing hot sunny desert area she saw before with the famous studios in front of them all. With Poppy in the lead the girls excitedly followed and Snatcher like in mafia town resumed to sticking into a shadow again. But this time Hattie's shadow. The two girls were babbling excitedly about how they were going to see Mr. Grooves put together their favorite story right before them. And speaking of said penguin, he was awaiting their arrival as soon as they stepped through the dimly lit hallway and into the lobby. The secritary was there too, the bird briefly looked up when the trio of gals came in but only gave them a glance before looking back to his computor screen and going back to work. Mr. Grooves lit up as soon as his eyes landed on Poppy and his large beak curled up in a smile. </p><p> </p><p>"DARLING!! You're finally here!," he shouted sounding almost nervous as he rushed up to them frazzked and Poppy blinked as he grabbed her hand. He was sweating a bit from worrying. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come!" Before she could say a word he turned and pulled her towards a pair of the giant pair of the doors to the right. "Come, come. There's so much to get done and so little time to do it!!"</p><p> </p><p>"O-Oh..Ok?"</p><p> </p><p>The doors creaked open with a massive creak and the sounds and sights that greeted her when they opened astonished her. The place would've been very dark if it wasn't for the giant lights on the ceiling shining brightly down onto the MASSIVE hussle n bussle of the people-...penguins inside. There must've been(at least to her) hundreds of penguins behind the door everywhere. Carrying things around, pushing giant colorful props or giant crates on wagons for whatever reason, a few penguins with headsets and clipbourds were ordering things into them and checking things over and over again on the papers in their flippers. Apprently it must've been surprising for the girls too because they were gawking around too as they walked. As soon as Mr. Grooves stepped in almost all the penguins who weren't moving things turned their attention to him as he briskly walked past leading the girls. </p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Grooves," a lady penguin called out nervously. "Night Scene three collasped under the weight of too many stars hanging off it-"</p><p> </p><p>"Remove any unneeded weight, but keep as many shiny stars as you can!," he quickly shouted back.</p><p> </p><p>"Silver or gold ones!?"</p><p> </p><p>"BOTH!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Grooves! The steel poles for the support system came in-"</p><p> </p><p>"Give them to the engineering team immediately!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sir! Coffee and lunch for staff arrived."</p><p> </p><p>"Pass it out immediately!"</p><p> </p><p>A whole bunch of 'Sir!'s  and 'Mr. Grooves!''s and "Boss!"s was thrown by the multiple penguins around them and Mr. Grooves impressively shouted back while manevouring Poppy around and forward the moving crowd. Sometimes completely stopping her before she hit something before suddenly tugging her forward again making her almost trip multiple times. The girls not far behind him dodging between them all with much more impressive skilled than Poppy. Easily keeping up with the two.</p><p> </p><p>"W-Where in tarnation are ya'll takin' me?", Poppy managed to force out before ducking under a plank of wood being carried passed them.</p><p> </p><p>"Costume fitting!," he answered back quickly, "We're already ten minutes behind scheduale!"</p><p> </p><p>It was seven in the morning. But that didn't matter to the rushing penguin it seemed when he suddenly made a sharp turn to the right which made Poppy yelp and almost trip over her own foot but luckily she didn't. usually she REALLY didn't like being pulled around and would've yanked her hand away long ago but she was kinda lost in this kinda environment and would've probably gotten lost again. The hallway was a little quieter but you can still hear the noise from behind them. The hallway was a lil more dimly lit than the giant room back there but they could still see the many red doors lining the left of them and they could DEFINATELY see the crew of people up ahead of them. Four humans(2 men 2 women), and two owls. One of the owls looked older than the other, a few grey feathers sticking out here and there, with rhinestone glasses a pink dress and a pin cushion strapped to her wrist. The other female owl behind her was holding a mountain of folded fabric and a small suitcase on top of it. The owl scowled angry, wings on her hips, and tapping her foot against the floor as Mr. Grooves ran up to her out of breath and wheezing.</p><p> </p><p>"You're late," she stated calmly despite her face.</p><p> </p><p>"I know, I know." He apologised still nervous. "Apologies for the misunderstanding, Ms. Talon. I should've told her what time to be here but all this pressure has been building on me I forgot."</p><p> </p><p>The owl lady sighed and waved him off. "No matter. Now that she's here I can get the measurements to finish these orders."</p><p> </p><p>Measurements?," Poppy asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"For the costumes," Ms. Talon answered, shifting her glasses and looking Poppy over, "You must be the princess. It's about time you got here. I only have so much time to work on these and making costumes of this scale on such short notice aren't easy."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh..Sorry, Ma'am."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh don't apologize." A familiar figure stepped forward with long brown hair and copper eyes smiled at Poppy when the red head looked over at her. "After all woman are known to be fashionably late.~"</p><p> </p><p>" Ms. Hazelle!" Poppy's face lit up seeing the familiar face of the witch. Making two yellow eyes pop out from Hattie's shadow at the mention of the name. "What are you doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>Hazelle smirked and waved her off. "Don't call me miss. Im not that old.~ But to answer your question, I'm going to be your fabulous coworker for the movie-"</p><p> </p><p>"REALLY?!," Bow asked wide eyed at Hazelle who nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep! You're looking at the evil step sister of this Starella character you're playing. I figured what better way to get to know my pal's new friend better-"</p><p> </p><p>A wing shoved between them interrupting their conversation and turned Poppy's attention back onto the elderly bird as the door next to them opened and she gestured Poppy to it. "If you'll please? I have much work to do."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy happily oblidged and walked through the door followed by both lady birds and waved a quick good bye to Hazelle. At the same time another penguin had rushed up to Mr. Grooves babbling wildly about something catching on fire and they needed him right away to assess the damages and the panicked penguin boss quickly agreed rushing away to help with whatever was wrong. Leaving the group of humans awaiting to be measured. No one noticed the way Hattie's shadow enlarged and creeped along the floor and up the wall until it was level headed with Hazelle who regarded it with a lazy gaze and smile. As two angry yellow eyes glared at her very core.</p><p> </p><p>"W H A T A R E Y O U D O I N G?!," he whispered to her with bit and anger in his tone dripping with each word he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on. You know I couldn't just pass up this chance to see how it plays out. Besides. Maybe I can help when things finally go south from all this mess building up. Can't take a broom and sweep it under the carpet this time, Snatchy."</p><p> </p><p>"I. Am. WORKING ON IT!!" Hazelle shushed him when one or two people turned to them...before shrugging and going back to talking to whoever they were originally talking to. "....I just need some time to figure out the best way to tell her is all."</p><p> </p><p>"What have you been doing all this time in that forest? Sitting on your butt reading and doing whatever you usually boringly do and avoiding it?"</p><p> </p><p>".....No," he didn't sound very convincing and Hazelle groaned facepalming. "I swear. I know it. I just KNOW this is gonna end badly."</p><p> </p><p>The girls were behind them and were surprised to see Mr. Thor and Mr. Timophy from the forest there. Apparently the museum they had gone on an expidition on had long sense closed after their freezing for who knows how long and had parted ways with Mr. Oldster looking for more work and had stumbled upon Mr. Grooves's ad in the newspaper. And had sucessfully taken two important roles in his play. With Mr. Thor as the Milkyway Prince and Mr. Timophy as Starella's Father. Well that was all swell and dandy with the beefy mafia woman with them being the evil step mother. Looks like it was all coming together and they excitedly babbled to themselves about how this  would be the best show ever when another familiar face popped up next to them in the form of a small boy around their age.</p><p> </p><p>"Timmy! Hi!," Bow greeted and fist bumped him when he held up his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatcha doing here?," Hattie asked him.</p><p> </p><p>He casually shrugged. "Hazelle's been hired here and I wanted to tag along, eh? A real movie studio and getting to see the action in person. Pops thought it was 'a good educational experience' as he put it."</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like, Moon. Where is he anyways?" They hadn't seen him in like-...Forever. </p><p> </p><p>"The spook the spook got shook him pretty good. He's staying in the comfort of that empty ghost zone for the time being." He Gave the two of them a curious look before asking. "By the way I meant to ask about that red haired lady who just went into that room. Who is she?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. You mean Poppy?" Hattie asked and Timmy nodded and she shrugged. "She was locked in the crazy peckneck's mansion."</p><p> </p><p>"Ya mean when noodle man stole your time piece? Moonjumper told me all about that part when he got home."</p><p> </p><p>Hattie sighed. "It's a long boring story."</p><p> </p><p>"I got time. Tell me."</p><p> </p><p>And so Hattie spilt the whole story to him. In the mean time Poppy was getting poked and prodded by measuring tapes, fabric scrapes quickly cut from the base pattern were safety pinned around her. Ms. Talon explained that the base pattern was an experiment she'd made to make sure all the fabric pieces would fit right and that Poppy was able to move around comfortably in the actual costume and constantly asked how the movement felt and if anything was too tight, too loose, needed to be adjusted a size, if she had trouble walking around in it, etc. All the while at most it took maybe twenty to thirty minutes tops of Ms. Talon carefully walking Poppy move around in the dress and making adjustments whereever she decided needed it the most. Poppy was just going with this because she was the dress expert after all, and she learnt with everything going on for now it was better to just go with it unless she absolutely found it something she didn't want or really agree with. And so far there was nothing wrong with trying on a dress she was gonna have to use anyways. When the old bird was finally satisfied she had Poppy take off the prototype dress with her help and soon after sent her back out before calling in the next person in, which by coincidence happened to have been Hazelle. Also ironically none of the adults before this had noticed the kids chatter, but if Snatcher did he would've definately risked revealing himself when the girls told Timmy the entire tale of how Poppy came to be as his purple eyes widened in wonder.</p><p> </p><p>"You're all kidding!"</p><p> </p><p>Hattie shook her head. "Nope! That really happened."</p><p> </p><p>"So...Finding all that hidden gold in the attic then? That was real too?," Timmy asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep! We still got the gold skull to prove it! Like some pirate!," Hattie stated proudly but stopped when Poppy came over and smiled at them. "Hi Poppy!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, sugarcube. Whatcha lot talkin' bout?," she asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Hattie was just telling me the exciting discovery of you finding gold in the attic," Timmy answered quickly with a sweet smile. "Is it true there was a whole bunch of gold hidden under the staircase shaped like a castle?"</p><p> </p><p>Unsuspecting anything Poppy only smiled at the little boy and nodded. "Yep! It's a long story but ah would appreciate it if ya'll wouldn't go 'round tellin' everyone 'bout that."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Ma'am. I wouldn't dream of gossiping about something like that. It wouldn't be very kind of me would it?"</p><p> </p><p>Her smile went wider as Snatcher glared at him from over her shoulder. Giving Timmy a suspicious glare. "Have ya'll been enjoyinh yer stay here then?"</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. It's very interesting to see all the action behind the cartoons and it's nice to take a break from magic lessons for once. Have you been liking it?"</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled nervously and glanced back up the hallway to see Mr. Grooves chatting with another penguin who handed him a tall stack of papers. "You can say that. Truthfully Im nervous 'bout when the real action here is gonna start."</p><p> </p><p>Timmy nodded. "Totally understandable, Miss. This does take a bit of work eh? Then again a wise man once said 'things get hard before they get better'. So you should have no need to worry!"</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher couldn't stop the suspicious look he threw at the boy but he had to duck back into Hattie's shadow before the crowd of waiting people and penguins noticed a shadow with yellow eyes and freaked out. They were only there for a little while longer as Snatcher wanted to have one or two more words with Hazelle before they were all teleported back to the ship. But before that Mr. Grooves managed to pass out the stacks of papers to all the actors and actresses, explaining that it was the scripts for the play with their along with everyone's movements, places, and lines. Since they wouldn't be starting rehearsals until they could gaurentee the scenes would be completely be put together and for everyone to study, study, STUDY these scripts so they'd be prepared and read and to practice the movements and lines there in the mean time. Ok. Seemed simple enough in her eyes. The thing was about as think as your average library book and was expertly detailed and written to be very clear for everyone to read. Hats off to the script writer for their excellent skills. They were able to exchange a few words with Hazelle and Timmy before turning again to make their exit straight back home to Snatcher's orders, but not before Snatcher hissed one last thing at Hazelle.</p><p> </p><p>''You BETTER not do anything foolish!," he hissed a warning at her to which she glared back.</p><p> </p><p>"The only one acting 'foolish' around here is YOU, Prince. I'm just enjoying the back seat view in case I'm needed. If I was you, I'd be taking your own advice."</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher gave her a blank look before silently slinking away from her and back down the halls after the girls who'd no doubt be dodging the working Penguin mob again.  Hazelle nor anyone else noticed the thoughtful look Timmy was giving all of them and only snapped to attention once Hazelle decided it was also time for them to leave. And get him back home to Moonjumper who'd be eagerly awaiting his arrival back home and Timmy's progress report on what Hattie told her all about Poppy. And tell him when he arrived home and Hazelle had left they did.</p><p> </p><p>"My boy. What did you find out?"</p><p> </p><p>"....*sigh* Sit down. It's gonna be a wild one."</p><p> </p><p>The days were passing filled with reading and trying to make heads and tails of the practically book Poppy was handed by the penguin and would often go over the lines and movements in her head and spare time. She once compared the script to the actually Starella book and noticed a the lines and the movements described in the script were the same in the book, only more detailed since this would be a real life action play and not just a picture book being read to them. They would have actual people like Poppy and Hazelle be on stage for the whole veiwing pleasure. The whole thing made her get MAJOR butterflies in her stomach especially since she didn't know WHEN she was about to get called back for actual rehearsals with people and filming crew for LIVE television. But she pushed on. Practicing herself (or at least trying to)in the attic with no one else watching and trying to play and manage two energentic lil girls at the same time and taking care of them the next couple of days too. Bow having a slightly much more clingy but kinda cute bond building between the two. Poppy smiled whenever she agreed to play pretend with her or helped her comb through her curls and in turn letting her and Hattie braid her hair or doing whatever do they wanted to try out on her.  And Hattie asking her every so often to lift something as she was 'So cool!' in her words when she did things like a superhero. And of course excitedly asking her to read to them every night and sometimes during the day. Mostly it was Starella since they were so excited about the play coming out of their favorite bedtime story. Which often included Poppy tucking the two girls in afterwards and leaving to flop her own exhausted self into the small bed made of pillows she had made for herself. And it was one night when they were sleepily blinking against the soft pillows as Poppy read that she got the surprise of her life.</p><p> </p><p>"Starella happily agreed and her father returned. Upon hearing what her Stepmother and Stepsister had done while he was away, he banished them from his home never to return again." She turned to the last page where it showed a very elaborate wedding and the Prince and Starella being the ones to be wed. "After a few years of letting their love and fondness for each other grow, Starella and the prince were finally married. The End." Poppy closed the book and stood up. Stretching out her back and yawning herself as she walked over to the night stand beside the bed with the lit lamp. She found that the night stand would be the book's new home for a while since they kept requesting it so much. Not that she actually had any objections to reading it so much, after all she needed as much info on the book as possible. The book was placed down and the lamp shut off cutting off most of the light in the large room minus the nightlight and Poppy smiled at the two children trying to blink awake at her. "Ok. Bed time you two."</p><p> </p><p>Bow smiled at the lady pulling the rocket ship patterned blanket up to their shoulders. "Poppy...Can I call you mama?"</p><p> </p><p>The blanket stopped and blue eyes looked at Bow at the sudden question- "I wanna call you mom too!" Hattie piped up shifting a little bit closer towards Bow's side of the bed and Poppy's shocked gaze snapped over to the girl who's eyes lit up with even more sparkle.</p><p> </p><p>Mom?....A REAL MOM!! Just for them. Just like Snatcher said. A mom who could pecking bench press a mafia, read them stories, and was gonna be a star!! Poppy on the other head completely blanked out as if her brain was a computor and she couldn't process the info she heard properly. ....Mom? Mom who? Her?! Oh NO! No. Surely they couldn't have been referring to Poppy herself. I mean her a mom? Ha! In her dreams. Don't let it fool you, she absolutely adored children. Thought they were the cutest things since rosebuds, and these two were no exception. She loved Hattie's adventerous and free spirit. Reminded her of herself when she was a little girl. And Bow was such a sweet little girl if not also adventurous in her own ways, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't upset these two sweet kids didn't have any more family beyond the kooky ghost. BUT HER A MOM?! Honestly she's never seen herself having any kind of children in her life let alone a mom!!</p><p> </p><p>"Uh- ....Who me?," she managed to stutter out through her stupor finally before shaking her head. "Y-Ya'll must be mistaken. Ya wouldn't w-want me as a mum. I wouldn't be good at it."</p><p> </p><p>"B-But...You're always telling us stories," Bow reasoned face a little crestfallen, "And playing with us."</p><p> </p><p>"And cooking and cleaning and you're really, REALLY cool!!," Hattie added, "And protecting us."</p><p> </p><p>"W-Well yes. T-That's what I'm supposed to do b-because Snatcher asked me too-"</p><p> </p><p>"So you love, Snatcher?," Hattie asked leaning her head forward to look at Poppy better. "If you guys are a couple then that really makes you our Mom!"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy did a complete 180 stop, rewind, and replay of hattie's question in her mind before a pink rose in her cheeks and she stammered. "W-WHA- Now d-don't you get those silly thoughts in yer head! Your daddy's a very nice man- uh....Ghost. But that don't mean we're cohootin' like love birds! The most we are is...maybe pals, but that's 'bout it. Ya'll don't have a step mum-''</p><p> </p><p>"We don't have any moms."</p><p> </p><p>The sad tone in Bow's voice made Poppy pause in anything else was about to say. That reality hit hard in her mind as all of Snatcher's words came a rushing back to her-</p><p> </p><p>"They're orphans."    " They have no one else."     "I don't know anything about Bow's past and neither does she. As far as I know she was raised in a crummy orphanage her whole life before she decided to run away and get tangled up in the mess Hattie made when she first arrived."   "Turns out she never had anything there to begin with."    "I don't know how long she was out there and I don't know why she wanted to go back to where she came from or what happened to make her flee again. Never asked. But I also never questioned it when she came back and decided not to leave again. She's a smart kid. Here there's people who care about her and want her to be safe."</p><p> </p><p>They...They really didn't have anyone else besides themselves and that ghost. Any potential moms weren't here for whatever reason. They probably didn't even have a constant lady figure around to play with or to look up to. But there was one giant problem with this...Poppy wasn't a mother. She never planned or really wanted to be a mother, and she wasn't planning on staying here forever. She had her own life plans ahead of her she wanted to fullfill. But-....What was she supposed to tell these girls!? They really had no mother to look up to and she wasn't interested in being their mum-</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you love us?," Bow innocently asked in a low voice both children gazing at her with large almost worried eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy still sat there in an uncomfortable silence, the sudden question making any answer die on her tongue immediately after gazing into those sad inoccent eyes of the kids who literally saved her life on one or two occasions, set her free, and honestly made her smile more than she had for a long time. Life almost felt normal behind the chaotic mess it really was.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I do.....Ya'll may..c-call me that if ya really want to. Ah don't mind."</p><p> </p><p>She may have been lying to herself on that last part but it was too late to take any of that back now as she slowly pulled the blanket the rest of the way up and stood there watching as they fell asleep with happy smiles on their faces. Their new mother. Her a new mother. Watching over her children before her emotional departure to the control room. How does she keep getting herself into these situations? HOW!? How was she supposed to be dealing with any of this now that she was a 'mother' on top of the giant pile of mess she was supposed to be cleaning up herself. Two debts and an (not sure if she wanted or not) title for two little girls' happiness. Things couldn't possibly get anymore worse for her. The silence of the control room she crawled into was one good thing at least. It could give her peace of mind knowing that the only sounds came from Rumbi as he softly swept to and fro everywhere. It was a blessing really. All she needed while passing the large windows as she took a glance out to look at the beautiful world down below....And was met with the twitching figure of red eyes pressing against the glass.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She screamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Meeting The Moonjumper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red hair of flaming rose. Blue eyes of sparkling ocean. Red freckles falling across her face like delicate flower petals. And the voice strong enough to rival a banshee and shatter his ears if he still had any after he died.</p><p> </p><p>But nevermind that. It was all there...RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF HIM!! She matched the woman from his memory to a t. Poppy. Poppy Rose Bloomington. A name that was just as sweet as the flowers that bloomed in her name and with a personality to match. Pale blue claws fazed their way through the glass and grabbed onto thin air it seemed as the glitching monstrousity pulled his head through tilting it sideways with a wide fanged smile that could rival a wolf's and eyes redder than blood that glowed like the creature from her nightmares! The metal clanging from the chains around his wrists only added to the overall creepiness of the monster. On top of his bodies unnatural twitching, like a glitching laptop screen. Jerking around and making him all more scarier. Moonjumper wasn't sure what he was thinking when he heard the impossibility of HER still being around and threw it into the back of his mind as he didn't want to gaze upon the past ever since that incident almost three months ago now, wanting to push any run off thoughts and worries away from his shaken self to recover and get back to some kind of normality and peace of mind. But it was incredible how one finds themselves revolving back around to old thoughts when you were all alone most of the time and decided to ask Timmy all he knew. Which was still vaugue at the time since dear Timmy hadn't really known a lot about her either, so even if it was underhanded....It just became too much after a while of being alone with the wondering and the curiousity eating at him, he finally relented and decided to take action. Getting Timmy to agree to ask about her and to do it discreetly to avoid suspicion from the Snatcher of course. Who know what he'd do if he found out about this? What Timmy brought back to tell him...What darling Hattie and Bow oh so innocently filled him in on, and what Timmy repeated back to him...It lined up perfectly more and more he thought about it, and more and more the curiousity in him grew. After all, this was his lost friend he was talking about. His very best friend. Poppy had always been there for him thick and thin through the good and the bad times he had with Vanessa. And he thought she was lost forever during the great frost but-....Now here she was. In the flesh and blood. Perfectly healthy and safe, and ALIVE!! He knew he probably shouldn't be here doing this, but the curousity became too much ti bare. He HAD to know if she was ok and here. He had to know if the only friend he ever had during that dark time was alright. Moonjumper never meant to be seen. Good pecking heavens NO!! The rage and power Snatcher would probably have fueling his protective nature for their friend would've been too much for him to face alone. But-</p><p> </p><p> And now that he was here, and saw her..And she saw him and reacted. There was no way he could just leave and not deal with Snatcher later. Absolutely no way. So the best thing he could do was come in and explain himself ...Yeah. It's not like that wouldn't scare her even more and cause her to stumble back and land on her behind, shuffling back more when the entity pulled himself all the way through and was now in the same once safe place floating in mid air. The ragged and torn jacket around his shoulders flew around if it wasn't glitching like it was being blown around by some unseen wind and the chains clamped onto his wrists floated as he came near. Clacking that eerie sound of his as he edged nearer with that smile of his. The panic and fear on Poppy's face increasing as he loomed over her. Heart pounding in her chest as the shadow from her nightmare with red eyes and claws coming back for her.</p><p> </p><p>She screamed.</p><p> </p><p>The shriek was quick and short but it echoed throughout the silent ship as sharp as a knife and it was shocking enough for Moonjumper to get him to stop mid air and the smile to be replaced by a look of shock. Taking the monster's shocked stillness as a chance to escape, Poppy quickly scrambled to her feet and ran off back towards the direction of the girls. Maternal instinct wailing for the safety of the children. </p><p> </p><p>"SNATCHER HELP!!"</p><p> </p><p>She never  thought she could crawl so fast in her life but peck it! She dove through that tiny door like death itself was chasing after her and crawled a marathon faster than a train to the girls'. Who by now had been startled awake from the sudden wail and were blinking confused and scared, jumping when the grown woman came running in. Breathing heavily panting and looking like one of those damsels in distress in a horror movie. Obviously being freaked out freaked them out even more especially as she kept looking around wildly.</p><p> </p><p>"What's  wrong Poppy?," Bow asked innocentlt wiping at her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>But Poppy was too scared to move or do anything at the moment. She was panicking. What was she gonna do?! There was a monster on the ship and she had no way of knowing how dangerous it was! On top of that there was two little kids to worry about and she had ZERO clue as to how to get them outta here safely! She was panicking to the point it was starting to become hard to breath and think. The red eyes and shadows from her nightmares just in the other room and the cold was starting to creep up again on her to the point she had to lean on one of he bed posts for support. Goosebumps lined her arms from the cold and darkness seeping in from the walls around her and she only looked up when one shadow with hands loomed over her from behind and like in a horror story looked behind her to the monster from the window. Red eyes and chains clacking. Claws reaching for her terribly-  She screamed again. This time louder than the first two times and loud enough to make the two little girls wince back and cover their ears in pain from that. The Starella book left on the bedside table found itself being hurled at the glitching and twitching ghost's body as it was the first thing Poppy grabbed in her panicked state but completely passed through his body like a normal ghost. It hit the wall behind them with a thud before falling to the floor with another thud from the poor book she threw. Startling him for a moment in another phase of shock blinking. </p><p> </p><p>"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!!," She yelled at the thing and stumbled back against the nightstand. </p><p> </p><p>"Poppy, it's ME!!," Moonjumper pleaded to the red head looking guilty and holding up his hands in a non threatening gesture. "PHILIP!!"</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>The blue eyes still stared at him and her chest heaved in and out quickly still staring at the constantly shaking and flinching creature before her as if he wasn't real and just a figment of her imagination, but the fact the two girls were also looking between them confused and obviously still half asleep was enough proof to see that he was indeed there floating in front of her. He didn't dare move in case provoking another scared reaction out of the lady or children but he was mostly focused on the woman standing before him. Both still silently stared for a few more painful moments that felt like hours but in reality it was a few minutes of tense staring between the two of them. Until Poppy finally blinked, a movement beyond her heavy breathing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"P-P-Philip?", she squeaked out. Barely over a whisper. It was super hard to catch but somehow this spirit managed to hear and he gave a gentle smile to her. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yes. Philip Snider. Y-You remember me right?" he leaned down more until he was eyes level still smiling despite her shuffling back a lil bit against the nightstand. "I bought flowers from you all the time for my Darling Vanessa. You remember don't you?" He lifted a hand towards her smiling steadily and as a friendly gesture. "D-Do you remember the last batch of flowers I bought from you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Daises.." They both answered at the same time and Poppy paused. Moonjumper smiled even more now, the frightful haze falling away and despite his frightful and still very twitchy appearence remained friendly looking. Now that she got a good look past the fog she could make out all kinds of details on his. Red markings on his face in the form of red lines was connected from the bottom of his eyes and lead to the sides of his head and bottom of his chin. A monocule sat on his right eye and both said eyes were red as blood as shiny blueish white hair flowed down his shoulders, and a tattered torn coat waved from his body as well. ......This did NOT look like Philip, and a quite flash of doubt crossed her mind before disappearing as he spoke again....Or one of the girls.</p><p> </p><p>"Uncle Moonjumper?," Hattie asked tilting her head as the ghost flinched and turned to them. Momentarily forgetting they were still present with the two adults. "What are you doing here? We haven't seen you for like a really long time."</p><p> </p><p>......He gave a nervous smile to them both. "T-That's right. I-It's me. I just....needed to stop by see s-s-something for myself." His eyes glanced back over to Poppy who still stood frozen against the nightstand, making the candle lopsided behind her. </p><p> </p><p>.....Poppy shook her head. "N-No. No! Y-Y-You can't be Philip. " She pointed at him-....It-....The thing! "Ya'll look nothin' like him! He wasn't some....twitchy mess of ...What are y-ya exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>He regarded Poppy for a long moment before sighing and reaching a hand up to rub at his head. Well...It was too late to back out now, and he'd come this far hasn't he. He turned fully to Poppy. "Well, yes. I admit I look nothing like I did when I was alive, but neither does my other half or any other ghost for that matter. Some of the one I've seen look very stranger....And you wouldn't be too far off on me not being the same Philip as you remember. I-...I-I actually go by Moonjumper now. "</p><p> </p><p>"Moonjumper?," Poppy questioned raising a brow at him. What kind of name was that?...Well considering she new someone called Cookie and Snatcher, she couldn't really be judging others on names. And she still had no idea who this fella was besides claiming he was Philip....But...He knew the exact type of flowers she gave him on that fateful day and her. And he knew who Philip was and Vanessa. Instantly an assortment of questions bobbled up in her mind that she had no problem asking. "But Snatcher said Philip wasn't-...I mean-....Y-You're not him!"</p><p> </p><p>Moonjumper, as he called himself now instead of Philip, tilted his still twitching head at her and blink. "I beg pardon, but Snatcher said what?"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy's eyebrow raised further. "Snatcher said Philip wasn't around anymore, and I sure as peck would believe him over some....creature that chased me through the window!".....A sudden flash of realization flashed over her momemtarily before she asked. "Wait a sec. Do ya know him?"</p><p> </p><p>Moonjumper stared at her. Snatcher.....had the audacity to tell Poppy that they weren't-...You had got to be PECKING me! Did he seriously tell her neither of them were her best friend from when they were alive all those years ago!? What ELSE had the infernal spook been telling her behind his back?! ..Or would it be their back in this scenario? BAH!! Doesn't matter. What did was that Snatcher was deliberatly lying to his friend and he wasn't going to stand by and let such important matters slip by such as this and wouldn't let misinformation about HIM and what happened to them of all people slip by because of some peckneck shadow!! Annoyance was clearly present on his face and Poppy got a small feeling of worry thinking she might've made the spook mad. Both girls just tiredly silently watched and exchanged confused glances to one another. </p><p> </p><p>Moonjumper huffed making Poppy flinch at the sound. "HA! That's rich coming from him! That halfling is lying right to your face!"</p><p> </p><p>.....Poppy blinked. "W-What?"</p><p> </p><p>Moonjumper smiled sweetly. "Why? Didn't dear Snatcher tell you?" He chuckled and gave a smile similar to Snatcher's smug one. "We're two halves of the same person.~ Split at death and now wondering through death two halves of the same person.~"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy's eyes widened big and in shock not processing the words he said right. "W-What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! He didn't tell you did he?" He smiled and gestured to himself with a smile. "Well allow me to elaborate for you, my dear.~ Snatcher and I are both Prince Philip Snider Of the Kingdom of Subconette.~ When we died in the frozen celler we split personalities resulting in us becoming two very different ghosts. How I have no idea, but it's quite the sight isn't it?~"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy's eyes widened even more as well as the girls as Moonjumper just willingly spilt all the information of their death out on the table like they were just talking about afternoon tea and the weather. </p><p> </p><p>".....No...NO!! T-THAT'S CRAZY TALK!! T-THERE'S NO WAY-"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure about that?"</p><p> </p><p>She just stared at him. Dead silent but a voice in the back of her head echoed that thought. Are you sure about that? She had been frozen, brought back to life by a ghost trying to get rid of another ghost who blamed her for stealing her man and cursed everyone to be frozen by a magical alien hour glass, seen talking penguins, owls, cats, traveled through space, walked on a spaceship, and said alien also happened to be said ghost's daughter. Can't get crazier than that! ..Ok maybe it can. But really. With EVERYTHING she had experienced so far was it too hard to beleive this could also be a possibility? A person being split in two upon death? Was such a thing even possible? Before she even got the thought process to speak a word Moonjumper paused. A strange buzzing of energy only he could feel was in the air and soon his confused expression turned into one of wide eyed worry!</p><p> </p><p>"I have to leave!," he suddenly said making her snap outta it long enough to blink and finally find her words.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait. Wha!? Y-Y-YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE NOW!! NOT AFTER EVERYTHIN' YA JUST SAID!!" She made an attempt to grab at him but her arm just passed right through him.</p><p> </p><p>Moonjumper was worriedly looking around backing away a few feet. " I'm afraid I have no choice." He looked back to her quickly. " We'll meet again I promise! When's it's safe, I'll send Timmy to get you! Don't worry Hattie knows how to get to me! Until then don't seek me out and don't tell Snatcher!"</p><p> </p><p>"WAIT!!"</p><p> </p><p>She pushed herself of the nightstand arm outstretched in an attempt to stop him, but much in a way shattered glass would, the ghost broke into pieces before their very eyes and faded into nothing. Leaving Poppy to stop and stand there. Arm still outstrectched to where Moonjumper once was, now nothing but empty air and no ghost or Philip there. .....She blinked and lowered her arm a few inches after a few uncomfortable seconds of silence...But it wasn't for long, when suddenly there was an emergence of purple starting to crawl from her shadow and she gasped seeing the purple coloring extend from her shadow until it elongated from her and two yellow orbs and a toothy snarl came from it in the form of Snatcher. Fur standing on edge and ready to attack like how he looked on that day the Mafia Boss attempted to kiss her hand. Poppy on instinct backed away a few feet as Snatcher's head snapped back and forth, searching for anything that could be labled a threat here. He had felt a nagging feeling back in his forest, he was just sitting here trimming Rough Patch of his loose leaves to help take his mind off the events plauging his mind hopefull to just have peace for once when he felt it. A burning feeling of danger screeching loud and proud in front of him and nagging him in the direction upwards, and he knew one thing had happend. Poppy's soul binded to his magic was summoning him because of danger present. He couldn't have dropped the bushcat on the chair with a meow faster and teleported there to make sure she was safe and sound. After a few tense moments of him looking around and not detecting any threats, he calmed down, the fluff around his shoulders and hair smoothing back down to it's regular fluffiness and looked down to Poppy who was still staring at him and didn't move when he leaned down to give her a worried look. The girls still confused and tiredly looking at each other and watching.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright?," He asked softly as if he was talking to the girls, "Why did you summon me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-...." Poppy opened her mouth and stopped herself....Staring at Snatcher (Philip).....No. NO. Not now. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. Not when she felt so drained and confused all of a sudden. Instead answering with. "I-...I had a nightmare."</p><p> </p><p>He stared at her for a moment before sighing in relief and leaning back up. "*sigh* Not the first time I've had to deal with this kind of thing.....You want me to stay again?" He asked kinda hopeful of her answer for him.</p><p> </p><p>".....Yes." She found herself saying without thinking and she blinked surprised at her answer.</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher smiled and a light yellow dusted his cheeks and he sighed again. Thank goodness. Only a nightmare. He had to deal with plenty of those himself for sure. Patting her on the back, one of his clawed hands nudged Poppy forward towards the door and he floated towards the bed where Bow was yawning and blinking tiredly obviously not used to battling sleep this time of night.</p><p> </p><p>"Go to sleep. I'll take care of them and meet you in the attic."</p><p> </p><p>Moonjumper watched their movements from a safe distance away. In ABSOLUTE SHOCK at what he had just witnessed. Snatcher....Was....BLUSHING!!! The purple noodle's yellow blush was unmistakable to Moonjumper as he watched the other ghost treat Poppy as if she was a helpless damsel in distress and actually smiled, blushed, and offered to do her something without any conditions or catches.  Moonjumper always suspected there was a part of him that might've been in love with Poppy but he had no clue Snatcher would hold that part. Red eyes narrowed at the purple ghost with greed glinting in them. Too long...Too long to have something else he cared about slip away to that guy. He lost his family. His home. His beloved Vanessa. He was NOT about to lose his only friend to Snatcher too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Meeting The Moonjumper P2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>( Hey Guys. Sorry this chapter took so long. It's still my personal headcannon that the Twilight Bell takes you to the Horizon. The song Hattie is the unused song about the Moonjumper.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How could she have not see all the thing's lining up with what he had said done, and what other's had said about him?! How could Poppy been so blind out what was staring at her before her very eyes?! Sleep didn't come to her that night, and she found herself staring at the dark ceiling. The final pieces of the puzzle fitting together as she remembered all the scenarios that gave away Snatcher's identity. </p><p> </p><p>When she first glimpsed him at the manor. The brown hair was...P-Philip's. It was like everyone's voices and actions were being replayed back through her head with every moment of foreshadowing, hints, and puzzle pieces finally being put back together-</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I know who can help! Snatcher can!! He's really, REALLY old too and he should what to do!! Come on! He had to deal with being frozen and Vanessa just like you!" Hattie had given her the first major clue to it all. He had to deal with being froze to death AND Vanessa because he was the one who took the brunt of Vanessa's rage. "Hey! I know what can help a little bit. Y-You like flowers right?" He had a flash of panic fly over his face for a moment before he coughed and shrugged. "You said you had a flower stand before Vanessa sent her goons to take you right? O-Obviously you must've liked growing things then. Or at least flowers." That....THAT PECKING PECKNECK KNEW ALL ALONG SHE LOVED FLOWERS!! HE PECKING KNEW!! "We're all that's left and you should accept that's how it is now before you get hurt. Believe me the sooner you do the sooner everything starts to get better for you." "Hey. I can understand that. Believe it or not you're not the only one who's gone through that kind of thing....I'm certainly no stranger to feeling like that. In fact it took me forever literally just to realize my place after I got lost," "Ok. To make it in mushier terms..I DO want to help you ok. Believe it or not I do and I have my reasons. But you gotta know I can't change the past no matter what. Trust me I have TRIED and look where that got me. Stuck fused with a mushy corpse and having to lead a whole bunch of strangers through the forest like a tour guide." he glanced at her confusion again. "Uh..B-But that's not important. The important thing is that I can't change or fix anything that's already happened alright? I can't send you back. I can't give you anything from your old life......And I can't change what happened to you." Her face dropped and eyes widened even more- "But, I can help make the future easier and help you with whatever you need to settle down with alright? But you got to understand that it's NOT just going to be with a snap of my fingers. I know, I've experienced it for hundreds of years. Just know that...You're not going to be alone in any of this alright?" "No. You were right the first time. She was always a monster, it just took her a while to show everyone what was really inside. So don't give her any credit. She was never a queen, just a spider wearing a pretty mask." "I-I...I know exactly how you feel." He scowled. "Yeah. I know EXACTLY how that feels. Vanessa took everything from me too when she froze everything!" He growled and his grip on her became a bit tighter if he was being a lil protective. "I pecking didn't see it coming until it froze me right before my very eyes! I died before my life even took off the ground and now I'm stuck like this....But you aren't." He ...attempted a smile. "Listen, Poppy. I'm not good at this speaking from the heart stuff, but Im pretty good at speaking from experience stuff. So trust me when I saw you still got your whole life plus more ahead of you. It's....probably going to take a while for you to process this properly and start to move on like I did."  "Look. I ....can't change the past no matter how badly I want to. But I can change the future, and so can you. Think of all the things you can do now without anyone to hold you back!" He might've been speaking from what he perceived as a positive but she gave him a funny look. "Uh...By that I mean vanessa of course. She's not holding you prisoner anymore." "I stumbled across him a few times coming up here to visit. Hmph! He's very rude and always steals any dish I make with bacon when he's around me cooking. Quite the oddball out if ya'll ask me." P-Philip ....LOVED bacon. And Vanessa banned bacon from their kingdom around the time she died. "Of course I can! I made the kids all those clothes and my minions their highly durable bodies." ""YOU painted all of these?" she asked gawking at him His smile widened more smug if that was possible. "Yep. And those." He pointed to the left wall wear there was five giant paintings behind the space cow mobile. He then pointed behind her. "And the ones right behind you." Now that Poppy thought about it hard, she faintly recalled Philip learning embroidery from his mother and taking a liking to hobbies like painting and reading books. Both of which he did and you can CERTAINLY learn to sew along with embroidery.  "How do you know that?," she asked genuinely confused. "UH....I- Um-....I-I-I was there when he was killed." He still eyed her for a moment before looking to the floor unable to look her in the eyes anymore. ".......Vanessa killed him. Just like she did to everyone else....a-a-and y-y-you...." "Just like you. She locked him away until everything froze over. Vane-.....That MONSTER!'', he spat hand slightly tightening as he scowled at the floor, "She was pecking crazy. Thought he was....cheating on her behind her back when he was nothing but patient with her. She didn't deserve anything." "Because she was nuts! Always have been and always WILL be! She would've snapped sooner or later with the way she was back then, always so paranoid and thinking I-.....I THINK he belonged to her." His other hand was quick to shoot out and grab her shoulders accidentally making her jolt at the sudden grab but it was enough to get her to look at him. "Now you listen to me and you listen good." A claw poked her chest as he pointed it at her crying face with a deep frown of his own. "I have dealt with too many years of pecking guilt over whether or not it was my fault or if I could've stopped it! And I'm sick of it all! You. Are. Not. At fault!! Do you hear me?! Vanessa was always going to snap and it was HER fault for being so batpecking crazy, she couldn't tell the difference between fantasy and reality! There was no reason in her! We should've expected nothing less of her for anything! But I'll be just as bad if I didn't it now, and I'm saying it's not your fault. Least of all people you. All you did was sell flowers. Big deal. It would've been the same if she saw m-....him buying a necklace from a jeweler or a ham from the butcher. BANG!!" She flinched at the loud yell he made at 'BANG'. Tears running down her face as he spoke. "Ice. Death. Lots of ghosts. You get the picture. The point is, it's ABSOLUTELY! NOBODY'S PECKING FAULT!! BUT VANESSA'S!! .......You and me didn't do anything wrong."  "So-...I take it this..'prince' friend of yours was a nice person? Not that I knew him, but it seems you two were close. Not that it's any of my business." He had an anxious feeling saying all of this as a stranger but he couldn't help but feel the need to get all this anxiety off himself by asking. "It just sounds like you cared about him a whole lot."  "Yeah.....Hey. This might sound out of no where but do you blame him, your friend, for what happened between him and Vanessa?" "How did you die?," she found herself blurting out before she could stop but she instantly regretted it. "WHAT?!" Snatcher whipped his face to her wide eyed. "S-Sorry." She held up her hands worriedly. "Is it rude to ask a dead person that? I d-didn't know honest. It's just that.....You're doin' an aweful lot for me and I don't know a lot about ya, since you already know alot 'bout me from my rambling. I figured ya would return the favor." "Sorry. NO can do, Red. That's private information." She scowled again. "OH come on! Purple onion. Your contract paper thingy said I could ask for anything I wanted in return for helping ya!" "Within REASON!," Snatcher stressed, "Asking a ghost about their past is like asking a poor person how much money they spent on their shoes!" "Same as you. I died during the Great Subcon Freeze." "Oh. Well you said you saw what happened when Philip....p-p-passed away, right? Does that mean you were employed by the Queen?'' "Sorta. I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Which wasn't really a lie. He couldn't have ever been in a more wrong place or time. "Another innocent bystander to a crazy curse." "Oh right. Dumb question. Then who wer-" "Next question!," "Ok! Well ya technically did, but I mean what made ya decide to help me? I just don't get it.". "Because I recognized you from the village." "I-...Sometimes saw you selling flowers in the square, and-.....I guess I was simpathetic to someone else in a similar situation as I was." </p><p> </p><p>That.....Night....The night she had her nightmare. THERE WAS SO MANY HINTS HITTING HER IN THE FACE AND SHE WAS STILL BLIND TO THEM ALL!!</p><p> </p><p>"So....does that mean Philip is a g-ghost too?"  "A ghost? Well that's not exactly easy to answer. Any ghost I know if they even became ghosts would be in the forest .....or another plain of existance. A-And like I said BARELY any of my minions remember who they were before they died."  </p><p> </p><p>He LIED!!....No. Not exactly lied. He did tell the truth but...BENT IT!! Without actually answering anything!! Or telling Poppy anything!! WHY?! What reason would he have to keep his identity hidden from her?! They were friends....Weren't they? ALL OF IT!! Everything he or anyone else had said lined up perfectly with what Moonjumper-....Or second Philip had told her. </p><p> </p><p>"And you know I could always scare you out of any debt you got yourself into with those pecknecks down there." He offered genuinely. "I may not look like it, but I'm very good at legal technicalities. I did want to be a lawyer at once upon a time!" Philip studied laws to better his future kingdom one day. He always said he wanted to be a good king. And mentioned if he wasn't destined to be prince he would've liked to become a lawyer. And there was a bush cat in his home...Philip mentioned having a pet bush cat. A gift from his father. Moonjumper's echoing voice still rang around in her head with everything he said.  "HA! That's rich coming from him! That halfling is lying right to your face!" "Why? Didn't dear Snatcher tell you?" He chuckled and gave a smile similar to Snatcher's smug one. "We're two halves of the same person.~ Split at death and now wondering through death two halves of the same person.~" "Oh! He didn't tell you did he?" He smiled and gestured to himself with a smile. "Well allow me to elaborate for you, my dear.~ Snatcher and I are both Prince Philip Snider Of the Kingdom of Subconette.~ When we died in the frozen celler we split personalities resulting in us becoming two very different ghosts. How I have no idea, but it's quite the sight isn't it?~" </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure about that?"</p><p> </p><p>No. No she wasn't. She wasn't sure of anything any more than she ever fully did in her entire life. It-....IT DIDNT FEEL REAL!! IT FELT LIKE A BAD DREAM!! ALL OF IT!! THE THREE MONTHS SHE SPENT HERE AND EVERYTHING THAT"S HAPPENED ALL FELT LIKE ONE BAD ROLLAR COASTER RIDE OF A DREAM!! AND ANY MINUTE NOW SHE WAS GONNA WAKE UP IN HER BED, GET UP AS SHE USUALLY DOES, SHAKE OFF THE WEIRD DREAM, AND GO BACK TO WORKING HER STANDS AND SEE PHILIP AGAIN!! HER DEAR FRIEND!!......But it sadly wasn't a dream no matter how much it felt like it. As she stared at the ceiling from her makeshift bed, she was VERY aware of the ghost that happily still read the book about black holes like a dedicated reader. .....Was this really Philip? There was plenty of proof, but how could she know for sure? What was real and what wasn't? It's safe to say sleep didn't come easy to her that night but she guessed at some point she did give in to sleep because when she woke up Poppy was still tired and 'Snatcher was gone. Guess he left sometime after she fell asleep. It was weird after that. It was like Poppy was on numb autopilot for days after that. She still took care of herself and the girls. Still cooked for them, cleaned if needed, made sure herself and the kids were clean, played when they asked her to spend time with them except now they referred to Poppy as Mum. Which she didn't have the heart, focus, or energy at the moment to bother correcting. Her mind kept revolving back around to Mr. Moonjumper (philip 2.0) said and still couldn't figure out why. Why did he say that? Was it even true? Was Snatcher even who he said he was? She barely got any of the script read during that time of course. During that time she busied herself with learning how the new tech worked, mostly the washer, dryer, and the oven. Took a bunch of practice but she got.....decent at working them at least. But she found herself  getting through half of the script  at least when she got the second call from Mr. Grooves. She was just in the kitchen cooking eggs in a frying pan for her and the two girls waiting when Bow came bounding in and tugging on her dress with that giant innocent smile of hers. </p><p> </p><p>"Mom. There's a call for you from Mr. Grooves."</p><p> </p><p>"Hm what?....OH! R-Right. I'll be right there."</p><p> </p><p>It took a quick turn off on the oven and walk(crawl) to the machine room to actually take the call as she held it up to her ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Darling," came the voice of the penguin as happy and calm as she first rememebered. "You're probably wondering why I'm calling you this early morning?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh...Yeah actually. Is something wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all!" She could feel the smile the penguin had on him at that moment. "We actually have fantastic news! All the sets have been set up and secured not to fall over anymore. We're all ready to start the first rehearsals first thing next week!"</p><p> </p><p>".....F-F-First rehearsals?! So SOON!?," she asked feeling a wave of dread coming over her. She hadn't even finished the script!! </p><p> </p><p>"Yes! That's not a problem is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"U-Uh...N-NO! NO!! Not at all! Hehe." She smiled nervously despite being on the other side of the phone where he couldn't see. "N-N-Next week will be just fine! I c-can't wait to rehearse."</p><p> </p><p>"That's great, Darling! Come to the studious first thing Wednesday morning sharp. We'll start the first run through first thing in the morning when you arrive, Darling. Get up bright and early bird. And don't forget that script now. DJ Grooves out."</p><p> </p><p>"Bye..." Poppy said after hanging up before blankly looking back towards the door. Great. She needed to focus on that script and get it read quickly before next Wednesday!! She didn't even notice the burning smell before Hattie rushed in clutching her hat so it wouldn't fall off.</p><p> </p><p>"POPPY!! THE EGGS ARE BURNING!!"</p><p> </p><p>"OH PECK!!"</p><p> </p><p>It was almost like a blink of an eye when Wendesday finally came for them. Poppy had spent so many hours worriedly reading and rereading the thing over and over trying to focus her energy into it instead of worrying about the Philip/Moonjumper/Snatcher situation and just read. She NEEDED to focus on something else besides thinking of that right now, and when the day finally came she got up to the sight of the girls shaking her awake for it, quickly hurrying herself to get her presentable and grab her trusty leather apron, stuffing her script into the breast pocket and an apple into her mouth for a swift breakfast. Nothing on her mind except how nervous she was and how SO NOT READY she probably was for this. Without Cookie to really escort them to the Moon City, the girls would have to teleport her using the two umbrellas and the magic telescope. She really, really wasn't thrilled at the idea of them carrying her through space, but seeing no other option she reluctantly agreed and after the two got their umbrellas, lead her to the machine room where the telescope apparently pointing towards the bird's studios. Needless to say Poppy held her breath and kept her eyes shut the entire way when Hattie confirmed they would about to take off into space. All she could feel after grabbing the little girls' hands was them death gripping her hard with almost inhuman life strength it almost hurt and the sudden lurch forward with the whoosh sound of two umbrellas opening and finally her body being lifted and pulled through the air like a kite. She didn't look the entire way there, just kept her eyes clamped shut the entire way. She would've loved to look upon the beautiful planet or the diamond stars as she passed but she was afraid she might relive the plummet into the swamp and didn't want to relive THAT near death experience again. So for now she would just hang on for the ride, it almost felt like forever just floating in air drifting like a peaceful kite, before suddenly she was whiplashed back and she gasped as she was suddenly suspended by nothing but her arms in the sky. Poppy's blue eyes snapped open and she suddenly blinked at the sight she was taking part in...and frankly almost lost her pecking mind. She thought hanging from that noose once was bad, try hanging about a hundred feet in the air above a desert town and only being held up by two little children holding her hands with an iron grip her hands were almost numb. Her blue eyes shrinking to pinpricks as her stomach flipped seeing the sight of her suspended. </p><p> </p><p>"It's ok!, " Hattie tried to reassure her as they slowly floated down, "We got you!"</p><p> </p><p>To keep herself from feeling anymore sick, Poppy closed her eyes and didn't open them until her feet connected with solid ground and she lightly gasped, for what felt like forever. Popping her eyes open and seeing the old desert town and almost falling to her knees on wobbling legs. Beside her both girls touched down and closed the umbrellas. Giving Poppy a concerned look.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ok?"</p><p> </p><p>....After a few seconds of breathing and grounding herself, Poppy nodded and leaned back up with an inhale. "Yeah. N-Now...L-Let's get ta that studio, right?"</p><p> </p><p>It was almost the same exact time when Poppy had come in to get measured for her costume, except this time without Snatcher present to tail her, which she was thankful for right now. She did NOT want to be thinking about him right now, but anyways- It was like the last time they came in, with Mr. Grooves pacing in front of the lobby looking worried and anxious but as soon as he saw them he was immediately smiling and racing over to them. </p><p> </p><p>"DARLING!! There you are!!," the moon penguin boomed out happily stopping in front of them, "And not a minute too soon!" And like last time, he grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him towards the big doors leading to the penguins' side of the studios. "We have a rehearsal to perform and practice to be had!!"</p><p> </p><p>Like the last time she entered, everything looked the same except it was now less busy and most of the penguins here were calmly carrying something around or checking the clipboards they were holding for something. Still pretty busy but was way better than last time in here opinion. At least she didn't have to worry about ducking under anything this time around. And like last time the two girls followed only, Mr. Grooves quickly lead them past the changing rooms, and down a different hallway further down the way from the last one. Poppy blinked and watched where they were going, this hallway was much better lit than the giant room outside and multiple props and what looked like painted scenes were printed all over the place leaning against the walls and ready to use at any given moment. Up a head a metal door was waiting for them that read: Back Stage Supervised Personal and Staff Only. They headed straight for that and the Moon penguin opened it with enough force to almost make it hit the other side of the wall. Poppy blinked as she was pulled onto a stage....A REAL wooden floored stage with curtains, and props behind said curtain, and other people waiting there but looked up when the two came in followed by the two girls. They were all there.</p><p> </p><p>"So sorry for the hold up, Darlings," He apologised finally releasing Poppy and smiling at them all, "Thank you all for coming on such short notice to our first rehearsal folks. Now I know the Bird Movie Awards is still so many months away, but we need to practice, practice, practice before we actually start filming the play and editing the footage. Raw talent is the real pop behind the success!" he clapped his flippers together. "Now does everyone have their scripts in hand?" Everyone responded by saying some version of 'yes' and holding up their papers before Grooves nodded in approval and looked up to Poppy. "What about you, Darling?"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy blinked. "UH! Oh r-right." She quickly reached into her front pocket and pulled out the slightly crinkled stack of papers. "H-Here!"</p><p> </p><p>He nodded again, and turned back to the crew. "Alright, Darlings! You all have ten minutes to reveiw your places for the first five scenes before we start! Don't forget just because this is practice that doesn't mean to put the best into your acting! Pretend you're there! Feel the thousands of adoring watching as you all take the stage and dance away!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Miss." Poppy jumped at the sudden voice next to her and looked down to the mysterious owner of the voice it belonged too. Relaxing when she saw the smiling face of Timmy smiling up at her. "Sorry for giving you a fright, but I just wanted to say hello yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>She sighed and smiled. "N-No. It's ok, sugar." She looked up and around a little bit. "Is Hazelle here with you?"</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. "Yeah. She's just talking to one of the production managers about the spotlight keeping on shining in her eyes. ...But I do have something important to say-"</p><p> </p><p>"Darlings!" They all turned and Saw Grooves looking in their direction. "Sorry my little stars. But no children are allowed on set during rehearsals." Both girls 'awed' in disappointment, excitement to see their story come to life fading but he still smiled. "But you little ones are more than welcome to have a front row seat in the audience while we practice." Both smiled again with happy little gasps making the penguin smile more and turn, motioning for them to follow him. "Come along, Darlings. It's this way."</p><p> </p><p>Bow and Hattie of course obliged and happily bounded off after the director but Timmy lingered.  Looking back up to Poppy. "Don't tell anyone this, not even Hazelle. But Moonjumper said to be prepared for me to come fetch you three days from now when it's your day off from work here."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy snapped to him and blinked. "What do you-"</p><p> </p><p>"Little boy! Off the set now. Come along!"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. Can't talk now. Just be ready."</p><p> </p><p>She didn't have the chance to say anything back to him before he turned and ran off the other direction, leaving her standing there mouth open and staring blankly at the direction Timmy ran off in. ...At least until there was a yell of someone from the other side of the stage.</p><p> </p><p>"Five minutes people!! Actors for scene one get ready to come up for the opening scene rehearsal! Again five minutes people! Chop chop!!"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy jumped, and with the papers in hand made her way towards the front. The first rehearsal didn't go that badly. In fact it could've been worse. When Mr. Grooves said he really wanted to go by the book he meant it, in fact barely anyone had barely any speaking roles outside the narrator for the play (who happened to be another moon penguin with a deep voice) and all she had to do was do the motions she read in the script and.....messed up a bunch. Stepping on the actor playing Starella's father's foot, tripping over the curtain exiting stage, and once accidentally making Hazelle fall when she nudged her without looking. Thank goodness Hazelle and the male actor was so understanding. It made her nerves rise higher the more they practiced especially with Mr. Grooves watching from a director's chair in the audience and his voice shouting at her or someone else every time something happened.</p><p> </p><p>"CUT!! Darling! Let your body relax, you're movements are becoming too stiff. Once more from the top!!" "Cut! Clean up on center stage!" "Darling, be careful where you step! Don't step on anyone's toes." "Lights, camera, action!!" "Take Seven on opening scene in three!...Two!.. ONE!! Narrator, Darlin'!"</p><p> </p><p>And a whole bunch of other things she kept getting nervous about, by the time they were done she just felt so drained mentally and physically from it all all she wanted to do was go back home and fall asleep when Mr. Grooves gave her the ok to leave. Which WAS exactly what they did, Poppy paid no mind to anyone else and only barely registered Mr. Grooves telling everyone they'll pick up again from where they left off tomorrow morning and for everyone to get some rest and practice. Sounded good to her. So when the two again grabbed her in their iron grip when she essentially shooed them out the door, she closed her eyes basically doing and feeling the same thing as before when she went down only falling on her stomach as soon as they reentered the ship floating in outer space and got herself some rest. Thinking about what Timmy had said kept rebounding in her mind and with all the stuff clouding it up she was almost like a robot with her actions in the next three says. Get up, dress, hygiene routine, take care of the girls, go to the rehearsals (which was Ok at best. she or others still messed up every often and had to restart a lot which was hard for her clouded mind and nervous feelings), and routine afternoon/bedtime routine before falling into an uneasy sleep. Rinse and repeat for the next three days. Thursday. Friday. Saturday. She had tried every so often to talk with Hazelle or Timmy about it, but Hazelle seemed genuinely busy with her role as the evil step sister reading that script, and Timmy just avoided any thing she asked if she could before running off to the audience seats to avoid her. And during ALL of this Snatcher had not appeared once which she was...still kinda grateful for. She wasn't sure what she was going to do or act around him now since what Moonjumper said was still echoing every moment of the day throughout her mind. In fact Moonjumper hadn't shown up either which what was bothering her a bit since she wanted to ask so many questions. But it all finally came to a head early Sunday morning when she was awakened by someone shoving her shoulder and calling her name. Confused, the red head groaned and pushed her head up from the pillows on the floor where she slept, pushing the long red hair out of her bangs groggily blinking.</p><p> </p><p>"Poppy? Poppy! Get up! Timmy's here!", Hattie shouted shoving her again and she almost fell over back onto her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"W-What?," she asked sleep stilling hanging onto her. The red head yawned and blinked at the little girl in the dark. "Hattie? Sugarcube, what are ya'll doin' this late at night?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's morning actually, but that's not important!," she insisted pushing upwards against the older woman's shoulder to try and get her to get up, "Get up! Timmy says he has to take you somewhere important!!"</p><p> </p><p>She slowly rose with the child's pushing. "W-Who-...Timmy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't tell anyone this, not even Hazelle. But Moonjumper said to be prepared for me to come fetch you three days from now when it's your day off from work here."</p><p> </p><p>At the sudden voice in her memory spoke out, Poppy jumped up suddenly wide awake letting Hattie fall onto her stomach on top of the make shift bed of pillows. Timmy was-......Timmy was here! For her! So that meant he was-....Hattie shook her head and reached to push her giant top hat up off her face when she heard quick footsteps walking away from her, blinking she looked over and found Poppy briskly walking away from her towards the rising and falling platform leading from the attic and to the control room. She blinked and quickly jumped up and ran after her to catch up. Poppy was quick to reach the platform as it rose back up and stepped on it, Hattie right behind her quickly jumping on it too just a second before they began to lower into the much more brightly lit room. They could see everything from their spot on the platform, including the purple eyed boy who was sitting patiently at the control room's chair facing the control panel chatting with Bow about something but both looked up noticing the two coming down the platform and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, well. Good morning, Miss Poppy,'' Timmy greeted from down below waving, "Sorry for the early visit but Moonjumper thought it was best I brought you as soon as I could to avoid suspicion from Snatcher, eh."</p><p> </p><p>When the platform touched down, Poppy quickly got off it and began walking down the ramp towards him with Hattie behind her and Timmy stood up to meet her as she waltzed on over and stopped in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ya'll are...here to take me to Moonjumper?," he asked for clarification a lil bit of excitement coming over her at the prospect for answers.</p><p> </p><p>Timmy nodded. "Yep. Thought you'd want to finally get some answers eh?"</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. "YES! Pecking yes!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh good." He walked past her going towards the door leading towards the storage room. "Then we all better make our way over to Alpine Town then."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy blinked and slowly followed after him with Hattie and Bow bounding up to walk next to him. "You're planning on using the Twilight Bell to get there?," she asked and he nodded.</p><p> </p><p> "Yeah. I can't get there myself without Hazelle's magic and all of us have supernatural ties upon our souls. It should easily do the trick."</p><p> </p><p>"What's this Twilight Bell?, " Poppy asked following following them still confused.</p><p> </p><p>The door to the storage room opened with a whoosh sound and all three children walked on in throuh the hallway with Poppy going to crawl right after them.</p><p> </p><p>"The Twilight Bell is this HUGE bell that's a part of the Alpine Goat City and can only be used by spirits or someone with really powerful connections to magic or spirits," Timmy explained, "Since all of you are bound to the purple noodle through contracts and I'm tied up with MJ, it should work for the whole lot of us."</p><p> </p><p>"...You mean the bell teleports ya'll?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sorta? It takes us to the Horizon. It's wear trapped spirits go and where I live. I think you'll like it. Not a lot going on but it's pretty peaceful and pretty majestic in it's own way."</p><p> </p><p>The four of them walked(Poppy Crawled) into the storage room and instead of stopping they went over towards the ladder Poppy recognized from when they were cleaning as the ladder that lead to the boiler room. Hattie also mentioned that they stored her ships water supply in there. Without hesitation Timmy walked right up to it and grabbed the ladder, starting to climb up it in a swift manner similar to the two girls who went right after him. Poppy watched them disappear through the small kid sized doorway in the top wall there before she slowly began to follow after them. Half way up the ladder she heard what sounded like a loud thud and she rose a brow at that. At the very top, she crawled her way through the small opening and stopped upon seeing probably literally the only part of the spaceship she hadn't seen before. The area was certainly warmer than the storage room, and true to Hattie description. It WAS filled with lots and lots of water except for a small platform way on the other side lower than where she currently was and a GIANT boiler making a whirring sound as it worked with FLAMES peeking out from the open vents!! Timmy and Bow SOMEHOW got across the water and were waiting by the telescope which was pointing outta the windows also by the platform and Hattie pulled her trusty umbrella out of no where. Before Poppy could react something with the force of a hundred men grabbed her and she yelped when she suddenly found herself being held in the arms of the child awkwardly as Hattie aimed her umbrella at a metal beam above the water. The hook from the tip of the umbrella latching onto it with a metal clang. Poppy didn't have time to say a single word before Hattie jumped and swung them across the ship's water supply. The yelp that the startled woman gave almost caused the child to go unbalanced as she released them from the beam and towards the platform, Poppy instinctively latching onto her hat. Timmy and Bow watched as the two crashlanded on the small platform next to them. Poppy hitting her back against the wall and Hattie belly flopping with her hat over her face, Umbrella just barely missing falling into the water by some miracle.</p><p> </p><p>"Dang pecking nabbit! Warn me next time ya decide ta do somethin' like that!," Poppy yelled from her sitting position, heart momentarily pumping from the sudden leap.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ok there?," Timmy asked pulling Hattie to her feet as she popped the hat off her head and blinking.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. But I really don't like crashlandings." Poppy leaned off the wall and rubbed her back looking around the room. "Why did ya'll come in here?"</p><p> </p><p>"To take you to the Alpine Alps." Timmy gestured to the lone telescope still pointed out the window and Poppy rose a brow at it as he walked back over to it. "This'll take us all straight to Alpine and from there to Moonjumper. We'll have to leave right now if none of us wanna get caught by Hazelle."</p><p> </p><p>"More traveling with those umbrellas?"</p><p> </p><p>"My magic's not strong enough to teleport me let alone all of us to Alpine all the way down there. I could barely teleport inside the ship from the moon. Unless you wanna wait for Snatcher or Hazelle to catch onto our plan and you never see Moonjumper, be my guest." Poppy said nothing and he nodded. "Then let's not waste anymore time yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy stared at him a little longer before sighing and nodding. Well when he put it at that, he had a point. She certainly didn't think Snatcher would be very open to this idea. Not after what the girls had told her about what he thought about Moonjumper. And she certainly wasn't missing a chance for getting answers now, and what was one more umbrella ride since she's been sucking it up and using it to get too and from work for the past half week now. So with a sigh, Poppy pushed her self up to her knees and watched as Timmy grabbed Bow's hand as she held up her umbrella and walked over to the telescope. Taking Hattie's hand as she offered and shuffled over to the telescope after them, slamming her eyes shut  when Hattie's iron like grip grabbed her hand like a pair of cuffs again.  All she could feel after grabbing the little girl's hand was her death gripping her hard with almost inhuman life strength it almost hurt and the sudden lurch forward with the whoosh sound of two umbrellas opening and finally her body being lifted and pulled through the air like a kite. She didn't look the entire way there, just kept her eyes clamped shut the entire way. She would've loved to look upon the beautiful planet or the diamond stars as she passed but she was afraid she might relive the plummet into the swamp and didn't want to relive THAT near death experience again. So for now she would just hang on for the ride, it almost felt like forever just floating in air drifting like a peaceful kite, before suddenly she was whiplashed back and she gasped as she was suddenly suspended by nothing but her arms in the sky. Poppy's blue eyes snapped open and she suddenly blinked at the sight she was taking part in...and frankly almost lost her pecking mind. The first thing to hit them was the spine chilling limb numbing COLD!! It was like they suddenly got dumped in winter as the air blew wildly around them like a cold winter storm minus the snowflakes. The second thing she noticed was that they were IN. THE. MIDDLE. OF. THE. PECKING. SKY!!! In all directions was nothing but blue sky, greyish white clouds, and cold wind. She couldn't even see Bow or Timmy which is what made it worse for her. Did they get knocked out of the sky?! Were they blown away by the wind!? Were they still falling somewhere to their doom?! Her questions were answered soon enough. When she was about to ask Hattie(who was still gripping her with that strange alien strength) where they were, when something finally peeked through the clouds. Whatever it was was BIG and grey but still blocked by the giant clouds surrounding them as they got closer and closer to their destination being blown by the wind. Her red hair whipped around and she could barely see until they suddenly went down. Poppy gasped and a spike of fear went through her as they did thinking they would fall to her second death slamming her eyelids shut, but instead of falling through air Poppy soon found herself being put down on her knees on something she could only describe as cold bricks. Confused, those blue eyes popped open and they went wide at the sight in front of her. The wind was still blowing, making her shiver and sent a shudder down her spine from the brief flashback to the old clutches of the Vanessa incident before she quickly pushed it from her mind and wished she had a coat as her arms instinctively rubbed her arms. What stood before her was something else. What stood before her looked to be a mini mountain like structure jutting out somewhere in the middle of nowhere in the cold sky, the moutains was decorated with old forgotten torn flags with strange symbols unknown to her waving in the cold wind and a few small snowflakes made themselves present drifting into small piles here and there. It also looked like oddly big shaped ledges formed into a naturally formof stairs leading somewhere but her eyes weren't focused on the path right now. She was looking at the strange egg shaped like statues with goat horns surrounding them before stopping and staring at the MASSIVE two statues of Alpine Goats on either side of the path ahead on two seperate cliffs, almost like guardians from long ago. There was also some plants despite it being so cold, mostly small trees and bushes jutting out from random spots in the cliff but there was also some wild vines growing up the cliff sides here and there. A cough directed Poppy's attention to her left where Hattie had landed and was met with the sight of the other two children as well. THANK PECK they didn't get blown away from them. </p><p> </p><p>''Welcome to the entrance to Apline Alps Ms. Poppy," Timmy said one hand on his hat to keep it from being blown away. "I hope the landing wasn't too rough on ya."</p><p> </p><p>...She blinked shaking her head. "W-Wait. WHERE in tarnation are we?"</p><p> </p><p>"Like I said the entrance to Alpine Alps." He then pointed up the pathway, the ride to Alpine Town is down that way a bit. It's best we get going before we can't yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>She gladly agreed. If there was a town nearby then maybe she could find a shop or someplace warm to warm up a bit. Timmy nodded and turned to lead the way, running towards the stone ledges with the girls following and Poppy once the lady got up onto her feet. Well, she made it this far, might as well see it to it's end. And think. The answers her mind's been beating her over to get was so close to getting obtained. It was kinda tricky climbing up after the youngsters who jumped and ran up and over the ledges with ease, but it wasn't too hard thanks to her muscles from so much work in her youth, she was easily able to jump, grab onto a ledge if needed and pull herself up and over to as if doing pull ups. Guess she can scratch off mountain climbing off her 'Weird Things to Happen To Me After Coming Back To Life' list. When she finally reached the top, Poppy was exhausted and her hands and arms were cold and sore like she had been shoveling pounds of snow with her bare hands, but she stopped when she saw what was before her. Two torches with fire (in the middle of daylight no less) stood on either side of an archway that lead the way to a boarded bridge, said archway was decorated with colorful paper and a rope of holed stone was tied across it. Writing of a language she'd never seen before decorated a sign above it. When Timmy noticed her staring at it, he explained it was the Nomad language and said Welcome to the Alpine Mountain Range. Interesting. The three children ran across the old wooden bridge like it was nothing and Poppy hesitated a wee bit....Come on you scardy cat! You traveled from hundreds of miles from SPACE and the moon tons of times! She could handle walking across a bridge probably miles high off the ground too! Though it didn't ease the butterflies in her stomach, she slowly forced herself to cross trying NOT to think of the thosands of miles below her very feet and instead looking straight ahead. In front of her was some kind of wooden doors and a metal fence leading off to the left, next to the doors was a bell and as soon as the three children got near it Hattie pointed her umbrella, the hook shot out and latched onto said bell and she pulled. The bell rang out a few times and as soon as Poppy got near the thing, the doors automatically opened and they all ran through. Timmy pointing upwards as he did.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, Poppy! The way's up there!"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy looked up to where he was pointing and- OH. MY. PECKING GOSH!! A spiraling stone staircase spiraled upwards up another cliff which was bigger than the one she breifly climbed and the ones the two goat statues were on. Oh boy. Well..maybe all this exersize would help her clumsiness in her rehearsals. Sighing she turned her attention towards the start of the stairs and still shivering walked after them. Along the way upwards she noticed there was more of those weird horned, hallowed out, egg shaped statues, a few torches, and LOTS of moss covering the old steps. She tried looking around but saw nothing but more sky and clouds, and as she got to the top she noticed there was even more giant goat statues. When she got to the very top of the stairs however was when things got stranger. At the very top there was four what looked to be graves with SKULLS on top of them, more strange stone statues, a TALL stone piller between the four supposed graves, two GIANT stone cut structures that were purposefully carved to look like horns, and some wooden beams with red flags which waved in the wind which speaking of the wind it seemed to have picked up since they got there. How odd. </p><p> </p><p>"What are those?," Poppy asked pointing a hand at the 'graves'.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh those? Those are memorials to the four founders of Alpine Town, they were devoted to the Twilight Goat who first made their home here. Some say they found out the secrets of high end magic and ascended to the stars when he died," Timmy explained.</p><p> </p><p>So they were kinda graves. She didn't wanna know if those skulls were carved stone or the real thing- A giant clap of thunder rung out as the ground beneath them all shook for a few seconds causing Poppy to fall to the cold stone ground as it did. The giant stone pillar in front of them sinking into the ground a little bit. </p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE PECK WAS THAT!?" Poppy wailed pushing herself back up and looking around wildly. "An earthquake!?"</p><p> </p><p>Timmy shook his head no. "Nah. Hattie's just summoning one of the alpine skylines."</p><p> </p><p>"The what?!"</p><p> </p><p>She didn't get an answer as it happened again and she was knocked back onto her side again as the thunder clapped and the pillar lowered a little more too. Hattie ran past her over to the third lever sticking out of the ground and with her trusty umbrella started whacking it as it spun around like a screw into the ground and another clap of thunder and another shaking of the cliff knocking her over once the last level was buried into the ground. And Poppy was finally able to push herself up without having the fear of being knocked over. Something slithered forth from the white clouds before them and it took Poppy a moment through her moment of shock seeing the thing to realize it was a rope decorated with more of that colorful paper!! She watched in shock as it wrapped itself TIGHTLY around the stone pillar and stayed there, leading back off to the unknown through the clouds. As soon as it arrived Timmy and Bow stepped up to it, Timmy and Bow locking hands like before they teleported using the telescope, and Bow aimed her Umbrella at the rope. The hook from her umbrella shot out and caught onto it, and as soon as they did they were whiplashed off like someone had just grabbed them and yanked them away disappearing through the clouds. Poppy yelped in shock and ran over to the edge where they disappeared off from, staring at the clouds rolling past. Where the PECK did they just go?! Before she even knew or really processed what just happened at all, something like an iron trap grabbed her hand once again and another hook from Hattie's umbrella shot out and grabbed onto the rope. With a yelp she'll deny later, Poppy and Hattie were also shot forward. It was really similar to the sensations of when she was traveling with the girls to and from space, only this time she could see what was happening to her surroundings as she was once again pulled along by the little alien like a kite in the wind. Red hair whipped in every direction in front of her face and she had a quesy feeling in her stomach from all the pulling she was receiving now. Clouds. All she saw was clouds from her eyes squinting from the wind whipping her face, and the rope that never seemed to have an end as they flew. All she could hear was the whistling winds, claps of thunder from the clouds, and the distant sounds of bells-......Bells?! Wha- Another clap of thunder sounded out as they passed through the biggest cloud of all of them when FINALLY daylight broke through the other side and she could see something besides the clouds. And. Her. Jaw. DROPPED!! More cliffs. LOTS more cliffs. But all of them were MUCH MUCH more bigger than the few they had already climbed, making the ones they passed look like babies in comparison. As they zoomed by, they passed a pair of twin peaks standing side by side with more Alpine Goat Statues THAT WERE GINORMOUS!! Even bigger than the statues they had already seen! These were easily the sizes of a small castle EACH!! As they continued to zoom past those with the cold wind still seeping into her bones, There was yet ANOTHER set of twin peaks with more ginormous goat statues, and with each pair of goats statues there was a massive...rope?? And on said ropes was the BIGGEST golden bells she'd even seen. The giant things rang out from the winds pushing them and shined brightly from the sunlight. Poppy gazed up at them all in awe as they flew past. Well, that explains the distant sound of bells she heard. She was so in awe, it was unlike anything she had ever seen before! It was in a mystical way, beautiful! They were fast approuching the end of the rope's journey and Poppy looked around admiring the veiws. Was....Was that cliff spewing out LAVA!? It looked more like a volcano than a cliff!! And that one had some kind of giant structure on it. She wasn't sure what it was to be honest, but it was still so massive! She didn't see the end of the rope until there was a sudden whiplash and her body was sent forward shooting like a rocket, crashlanding into some green plants with a loud yelp! </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no! Poppy!" Hattie quickly ran over to the red head as she pushed herself out of the roof of the small building she crashed into and coughed, spitting out leaves and shaking her head. "Are you ok?! Im sorry! I must've slipped! "</p><p> </p><p>"Ah'm fine! *cough* I'm sorta used to this crashlanding bizz by now." She shook her head and finally got a chance to look around her. The way they came from was clouded by well clouds and she could barely see the back of the statues n cliffs they passed let alone the cliff they came here from. Looking around her she saw lots and LOTS of man made wooden platforms, houses with the roofs just covered in plants, more of those horned hollowed out egg statues, piles of firewood, bails of hay, and carvings of goats and paintings were plastered all over the available sights of what cliff she could see. Peck. Even the houses had strange carvings in them so details it must've taken someone a hundred years to even finish carving one of them. Odd ledges and stone stairs carved into the cliff sides to the right lead to farther up from the landing platform she crashed into....She blinked. "Where in the hey are we?"</p><p> </p><p>"The town of Alpine Skylines." Poppy snapped over to her left and load and behold Timmy and Bow was just a few feet away from them all. He pointed up the roof she was still sitting on and over towards the path you HAD to climb said roof to get to. "The towns split into five different sections between all these cliffs here, you see. There's the Lava Cake Peaks, Bird House Peaks, Twilight Bell Path, Landing Peak, and Windmill Hills. Right now we're on Landing Peak where everyone who comes here first lands, yeah." poppy blinked and looked up towards the path he pointed at. Landing Peak huh? Well at least it made sense. She blinked again when Timmy suddenly jumped onto the roof next to her and began climbing his way up and towards the path. "There's four skylines leading to them, since we're heading home we need the green one that goes to Twilight Bell Path. Follow me!"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy blinked but moved when both girls started to also climb up the roof and jump onto the path after him, once she set foot on the path and was able to meet up with them, Timmy gestured down the wooden platform path and she followed. The wooden path soon turned to giant stone steps befitting the giant Alpine Goats who lived there. Speaking of the residence they passed one or two goats on their way up, the goats shaking out their furred shelves every so oftten. And some Nomads. The smaller covered up residence of the peaks who lived in the smaller houses of the peaks. Poppy envied their heavy coats as she was still shivering from the cold air from being so far up and rubbing her arms following them. There was still everything she saw from her place back on the landing platform, only now she could get a good look at the other peaks. She could see how they got their names. Bird House Peaks had an actual LARGE bird house(or what she assumed was one since she couldn't guess what else it could've been). Lava Cake Peaks obviously had Lava. Landing Peaks was the center of the peaks leading towards them all. Windmill Hills had the BIGGEST windmill she had ever seen built into it!! As for the Twilight Bell Path- Poppy blinked and gawked at the HUGE silvery-green bell built upon the cliffs that was held up by more goat horn structures. So that was the twilight bell that would lead her to Moonjumper. Gotta say she was starting to find this easier than she originally thought it would be. She continued to follow the kids up, up, up until they finally stopped at this huge fancy carved house. She guessed it must've belonged to one of the goats since it looked too big to be a nomad's. Infront of the house was a giant wooden beam and from it a rope with green fancy paper decorating it lead from it towards the giant bell. Timmy pointed at it and Poppy understood it was the way to go. And so the same thing from before happened. Timmy took Bow's hand and they zoomed away towards the bell, and Poppy did the same again with Hattie. Before they took off though she noticed there was some very beautiful bright blue flowers shining brightly so much, the light made them look white. Poppy only remembered staring at the pretty thing before being yanked away towards the new path. This time the trip was MUCH shorter than the first one this time and she landed more decently on her knees when they reached the stone end, getting off and brushing her self off and looked as Timmy beckoned her down another stone ledge path which lead to more wooden bridged bewteen the peaks that lead to the bell. She could feel the anxiety and excitement grow within her stomach as they neared, but she came all the way here. It was too late to turn back now. Timmy lead them through an archway that he explained read The Twilight Path, so they were on the right track. Though the climbing she had to do against cold stone was NOT fun in the slightest. One Namad they past yelled out that the Twilight Bell was just ahead of them. Which was good since she was starting to feel sore from all this climbing anyways. Along the way she noticed there was stars and strange symbols painted on some of the cliff sides, as well as a few more of those really beautiful bright lit flowers. When she asked Timmy about the flowers he shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Those are Twilight Flowers. They grow all along this section of peaks."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah think they're beautiful. Wouldn't mind havin' some back home."</p><p> </p><p>Twilight flowers huh? She'd never heard of those kinds of flowers before, but they were really beautiful to look at. Oh well. As they continued to climb, they FINALLY reached....Another green papered skyline.</p><p> </p><p>"This is the last skyline before we reach the bell,'' Timmy explained before he was whisked off by Bow again.</p><p> </p><p>Oh well that was good at least, her wrist was starting to get sore. So rinse and repeat yet a third time and Poppy was once again strung along, but this time she KNEW she was there. The last trip over felt like an eternity as she just fawned and awed over the large bell structure before her as they got closer and closer. Until finally she was there landing hard on her knees but she didn't care, she was too busy looking at the INSIDE of the thing! THIS BELL WAS HUGE!! PROBABLY BIGGER THAN THE GOLDEN ONES SHE SAW WHEN THEY FIRST CAME IN!! AND THE INSIDE LOOKED LIKE AN ENTIRE GALAXY ON IT'S OWN!! Black void painted the inside of it as beautiful diamonds sparkled brightly like stars. It was absolutely breath takingly pecking beautiful!! She still couldn't take her eyes off of it as she followed the children until they were all standing under it, giving her the best veiw of the inside. Unknownst to her, Timmy nodded to Hattie who nodded back and aimed her hook shot up at the bells lever. It grabbed onto it with a thump and away she went swinging back and forth on it like it was a playground swing. OH PECK!! The loud booming rings it made rang out and jabbed Poppy's ears and head with pain. Causing the woman to clamp her hands over her ears as Hattie continued to ring it and slam her eyes shut. Green flooded around the four, twisting the turning in every direction until they saw nothing and the surroundings COMPLETELY changed. ......Poppy SLOWLY opened her eyes and removed her hands when heard the ringing sto- She gasped and stumbled back onto her behind at the new sight. </p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to The Horizon, Miss," Timmy said gesturing to the new world around them. "Or what I like to call it, home!"</p><p> </p><p>IT WAS DARK!!....But somehow she was still able to see everything. She was surrounded by more strange statues but these instead of looking like regular statues, were a dark green-black that sparkled with somekind of otherworldly magic. Floating buildings of white marble statues with lots of pillars were EVERYWHERE she looked and someone of all things, some were leaking water. Water that went over the edge and down, down, down disappearing without a trace. There wasn't any visible source of sky, sun, moon, or stars. Just black void all around them besides the strange structures......Well when Snatcher mentioned some ghosts living on another plain of existance he wasn't kidding. In a strange way...it was all very beautiful and a sense of eerie calm came from it all. </p><p> </p><p>..............She blinked and slowly pushed herself back to standing in her feet. "W-Where....Where are we?"</p><p> </p><p>"I just told you. The Horizon." Timmy turned and gestured down a path leading off from where they popped up from, Moonjumper is probably waiting for us in the palace." </p><p> </p><p>"The what?" Timmy pointed ahead and there was a big stone building just floating in mid air, it did quite resemble a palace in a topsy turvy way. Poppy blinked but slowly followed after the kids who showed no fear in this other world. As they walked she turned and suddenly gasped and stumbled back a few steps, pointing at something a little way from them. Big. Glowing. And MOVING!! "What the peck is that?!"</p><p> </p><p>Timmy jumped at the sudden shout but looked to where she was and relaxed at the sight of the alpine goat ghost. "Oh that? That's just one of the ghosts that love 'round here."</p><p> </p><p>"G-Ghosts!?" </p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. "Why are you surprised? Snatcher's a ghost, and so is Moonjumper. There's just a few goats and a couple of Snatcher's old minions Moonjumper snatched up here. But they're all pretty harmless." they continued walking as he spoke. " They mostly just float around with they're little bells. There's nothing to worry about." </p><p> </p><p>She hoped he was right about that. Poppy blinked seeing another familiar thing and pointed at it. "Would ya look at that? More flowers!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah. The Twilight flowers and vines grow in this place too. No idea why, Moonjumper thinks they're magical or something. He likes to study magic sometimes if hazelle let's him borrow her books."</p><p> </p><p>Just like Philip to study. "He....Sounds like a smart fella."</p><p> </p><p>"He should be. People even wrote a song about him in legend."</p><p> </p><p>"You're kiddin!" Philip? Having a legendary song named after him?</p><p> </p><p>Timmy nodded. "Yep! You can ask Hattie to sing it for you. She knows the song pretty well."</p><p> </p><p>Hattie smiled at the prospect of showing her superior knowledge about this place and what she could do. She didn't want to brag but after all she IS an expert in all things ghostly on this planet including the legend of the haunted forest and Moonjumper's tale. She still remembered when she first met the polite spirit when she first entered the Horizon going after one of her time pieces.</p><p>"Hello there little girl! Come wide, come far! I am the Moonjumper. Oh, yes. Indeed. I live and breath for this horizon, it's my home. Up here I can see everyone and everything. I am a silent.....observer. Ask me my child. What does my eye gaze upon? A girl in red? A village of the dead? A prize in a shed?.......N-Nevermind."</p><p> </p><p>Hattie smiled again at the memory and like any little girl began dancing around as she sang. "Tale of a place! A deep forest dark with grace! There he lives blooming inside a wild field of big eye! And there he lives! Skin so blue! His eyes shot red! The Moon! The Sky! Tell him only lies! He doesn't know she waits inside!  She lost her mind! Many years gone by!"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy watched and listened at the little girl's funny singing. "What does that mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"No idea!," hattie giggled out. </p><p> </p><p>Timmy shrugged. "No one does. It's a mystery to everyone except maybe Moonjumper."</p><p> </p><p>"Did someone call me?" They all froze at the sudden and distant echo-y voice that came from anywhere and everywhere. It seemed to echo more out into the void until slowly fading away and Poppy frantically swiveled her head around trying to see where it had come from. "Look upwards, my lady." Poppy did snap her head upwards and she let out a small gasp. Up way above floating just a few feet in the air above them was the ghost. He...still looked as sketchy and scary as he did back on the ship all that time ago and she couldn't help but take a few steps back when the ghosts floated down. He was even more weird looking than she remembered. The red markings on his face and those red eyes shining brightly against the dark void as he still lowered, eyes locked onto her as he desceneded and eventually stopped a few feet away. The only sounds from him was the eerie clanking of the chains still on his wrists as he stopped just beside Timmy who still smiled. A head pat was rewarded to the boy from the ghost. "I'm glad you all made it alright. Did you have a nice trip over? I know the journey isn't exactly easy." </p><p> </p><p>Poppy blinked. So many thoughts from before but now her mind went blank at seeing the other spirit again. "Uh...Y-Yeah. I-It was alright."</p><p> </p><p>"Splendid! Now." He clapped his hands together making the floating chains clack more. "Timmy told me you have some questions you wanted answered?"</p><p> </p><p>Her mind came back to her as she blinked. "Uh YEAH! A whole bunch in fact!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well lucky for you Im completely one million percent willing to answer each and everyone you may have." He turned and gestured her to follow him. "Come, come. It's rude if I didn't show you around my home." The children willingly followed when the spook started floating off down the path and after a moment she also started slowly stepping after them. The path contained the same thing they had already seen. Pure white stone marble buildings floating around, water falls disappearing down into nothing, and the occasional spirit who turned and fled the other way seeing Moonjumper. "Don't mind the residence. They do that with Hazelle and Timmy too."</p><p> </p><p>"Right." Poppy rose a brow at the back of the ghost in mostly curiousity and a lil bit of suspicion. "So...Philip-"</p><p> </p><p>"Moonjumper."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid I no longer nor do I like going by my dead name. Please. Call me Moonjumper, or Moon if it's easier for you but please do not call Philip Snider." She shuddered. "That name brings back o-one too many bad memories I wish to forget."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sorry 'bout that....Moonjumper?"</p><p> </p><p>He waved a hand not looking at her. "That's quite alright. Now...You wanted to talk to me?"</p><p> </p><p>She blinked..and she scowled. "Yeah! That's right! I got a few peckin' questions for ya'll!"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't mind answering a bit, but I WILL insist you do not use that language in front of the children while you're here. I do not tolerate bad behavior."</p><p> </p><p>"Right. So I can ya'll anything?," she asked crossing her arms.</p><p> </p><p>He again waved a hand. "Ask to your heart's content, my dear.~"</p><p> </p><p>"WHY THE HECK DID IT TAKE YA SO LONG TO TALK TA ME!?", her angry voice practically echoed loud throughout the entire void and the kids winced at the loud sound. Moonjumper seem unfased tho. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I do apologize for that but I couldn't risk Snatcher finding out my presence otherwise he would've made sure I never had the chance to talk to you at all. You see I can only leave the Horizon when it's night on your world, but Snatcher is much more powerful than I am and would've sent me back quite easily. Wouldn't you agree that this is the safer route?"</p><p> </p><p>Well that did make sense. Snatcher by what she knew and saw of him did have quite the temper on him that's for sure. "Ok. Then what about everything ya told me back on the dang ship!? Was that all real or ya'll jus' playin' with mah head?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Firstly I would NEVER lie about myself. I find that self degrading. Secondly you are probably the last person I would lie to. Why ever would I lie about my oldest and dearest friend? Thirdly yes. Yes everything I told you was true." Moonjumper smirked in triumph and looked over his shoulder at her. "Every single bit of it was the truth."</p><p> </p><p>"Explain it ta me!," She demanded.</p><p> </p><p>His smirk widened. "I'd be glad to.~ Where would you like me to start?"</p><p> </p><p>"The beginnin'!"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. How much do you know? I can start filling in holes if I know how much you know."</p><p> </p><p>"I know you froze to death in the celler." Moonjumper stopped and as a result so did she and the children who blinked back confused as too why the adults did. Poppy stared at him for a few seconds and when he didn't respond inhaled and exhaled before continuing. "I know Vanessa killed ya both too when she locked ya down there, and I know she froze everythin' too. And it all happened a thousand years ago and you two..three??...Are all ghosts. And I-...I know she thought I was the one ya'll cheated on her with."</p><p> </p><p>"WRONG!" She jumped at the sudden raise in tone and as Moonjumper snapped his head to her. "That is wrong. I had never EVER cheated on her with anyone ever! She may have thought I did but I certainly did NOT!!''</p><p> </p><p>"O-Ok, ok! Ya didn't. She just thought we was a thing."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly. We never cheated on vanessa. I'll give Snatcher that much at least. He was always just as faithful til the very end."</p><p> </p><p>"........Hey. I think you said ya'll were one in the same back on the ship right? Explain that ta me."</p><p> </p><p>......He just shrugged. "There's not much to explain on that matter since I have no idea how we came to be. All I remember is waking up after we died in that DREADFUL cold prison cell and waking up here on the other side." He shivered and reached up to rub his arms chains clanking. "I will NEVER go back there even if it meant leaving this prison!"</p><p> </p><p>"Still doesn't make much lick of sense ta me."</p><p> </p><p>He looked her over for a moment before sighing and holding up his hands. "Alright. Allow me to tell you a story that will clear EVERYTHING up and help you catch up with recent events. Once upon a time a thousand years ago, there was two Kingdoms." He closed his hands behind his back again as he gave her a neutral look as he slowly started floating to her left. "The Kingdom of Subcon and the Kingdom of Subconette. The rulers of these kingdoms decided their children would get married and unite both these kingdoms in harmony. Their names were PRINCE Snider of Subconette and Princess Vanessa of Subcon. The princess was the most beautiful woman any where and the prince in my opinion was more better looking.~ But for some unknown reason the princess CRACKED!" He vanished behind her and Poppy had to turn her head the other way as he continued to slowly float in a circle around her. "She slowly descended into madness and became nothing but a controlling dictator that put me-..The prince through NOTHING but misery, and yet the prince still foolishly loved her and tried his best to make her happy! His only saving grace was when he had to leave for his studies and when he met YOU!!" Poppy blinked as he now smiled. "Poppy Rose Bloomington. A small time country girl who grew up on a farm and moved to town to sell her pretty flowers.~ Catching the eye of a prince with your understanding and very kind nature. Basically being everything to him that Vanessa wasn't or ever will be. But THEN." His smile turned back into a snarl. Like the kind of snarl Snatcher gave the Mafia Boss but she wasn't sure where his anger lied with now as he stopped in front of her. "Vanessa turned on me! Over nothing but a few measly flowers all for her!! After everything I sacrificed for her! All those years of pandering to every single one of her demands no matter how ridiculous and impossible they were! I gave her the best dam bloody years of my life and she repaid me for my loyalty and love to her by chaining myself in the dark abyss of the cellar and ending myself up trapped here for over a thousand years! Watching while others got to frollic free and Snatcher get to rein over our kingdoms!!" They. Were. Stunned. Not just her but the kids too. Even Timmy who lived her with Moonjumper seemed in shock from the sudden tantrum. But as soon as it came it left when he exhaled and leaned back holding up his hands. "F-Forgive me. My death...i-is a sensative topic. I just find it so unbareable when the old memories from how unfair it was was brought up....But that's the story mostly. I don't know how or why we ended up splitting on death but each of us are half of what made up our personality and thinking process." He held a hand to his chest. "I am, if I do say so myself, the much better half. The part with the actual manners and dignity and the proper way to actually behave. Meanwhile Snatcher is full of anger and resentment, stubborn an an Express Owl, gloomier than a graveyard, AND he lacks any empathy or positive qualities other than his own motives!!......I hope that answers your questions, my dear."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy.........Still stared. Behind him both Bow and Hattie looked at each other...then they both looked at Timmy who blinked and shrugged with a just as confused face to their looks, before all three children looked back to him.</p><p> </p><p>........She blinked again. "Uh....Yeeeaaaahhh." She wasn't exactly sure how or WHAT to respond with after that. Not that she was afraid. Just...taken aback. But then again she couldn't exactly blame the fella for feeling the way he does after a tramatic death like that. Peck. Even she has nightmares about Vanessa, and she didn't even interact with her for five minutes. She couldn't start to imagine how he could've spent years with someone as evil as that. "Right. Well...Thank ya for ....catchin' me up ta speed. I uh..Clears up a bunch of it actually....Except ah don't know why he didn't tell me this all sooner."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? You really haven't figured out that yet?" He tutted and rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Poppy. Let me ask YOU a question now. What would you have done knowing Snatcher makes deals with innocent souls who just stumbled into his forest unless they can very rarely defeat him or bargain their way out of eternal servitude and he harnesses all of their souls for his magic fuel?"</p><p> </p><p>"AH ALREADY KNEW HE DID THAT DIRTY BUSINESS WHEN I-....Wait. Magic...fuel?"</p><p> </p><p>He nodded smiling. "Magic fuel. Same goes for me.~ After all the more minions a ghost has the more powerful his magic is. I have a few loyal here to me as you obviously saw coming in. Now...the souls you use don't HAVE to be dead like you, but anyone loyalty of in Snatcher's case hundreds and counting. It makes him almost god like compared to someone like me or ...or HER. Of course he can't kill me. You can't kill someone twice...Uh.." He looked her over. "Or..in your case...Uh ahem or MY case at least, you can't 'kill' a ghost. But essentially coming back to the point. It matters not if your follwers are dead or living, what matters is their loyalty to YOU. Their devotion makes you powerful. I suspect he didn't want you finding that out for the same reason he refused to reveal his..or more like OUR identity and not tell you anything. He was either afraid or just annoyed at the consequences he would've had to face if you had been disgusted your old friend would do something like this."...His smile widened to that smirk again. "But since the owl's out of the bag now.~ He's going to have to deal with the fact that he LIED to you and deliberately kept the truth from you for so long because of a little fright ...I suspect you'll be having some second thoughts for our 'King' of the woods eh?~ Hmhmhm.~"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Snatcher KNEW!! SNATCHER HAD LIED TO HER!!......Well she already knew both of those things. She already knew he lied, and she already knew that he knew but hearing the words straight from his twin's mouth made. Her. PECKING. ANGRY. Angrier than when that yappity bird blamed her for the camera. Angrier when the Mafia was pushing around that poor old man. Angrier when Snatcher made her a babysitter against her own will(not that she was blaming or complaining about the lil tikes). This was a whole kind of next level of anger that she had never felt before even in her old life a thousand years ago!!! This was the anger of betrayel! the worst kind you could feel!! What did she do to EVER GET IN THIS MESS!? .....She had to stop herself and breath in when her vision went red. Now use throwing a tantrum in front of the person who at least answered all her questions so willingly and cleared everything up. There wasn't anymore holes or missing peices in this puzzle now and all the numb, butterflies, confusion had completely disappeared and she felt whole again knowing. Now there was still just one question on her mind that even Moonjumper couldn't answer. Why? And only Snatcher could answer that himself. Moonjumper said it was cuz he was scared or annoyed at the consequences but she wasn't too sure unless it came directly from his mouth. She was DEFINATELY  to give the purple onion noodle one PECKING peice of her mind for sure!!</p><p> </p><p>She nodded her head and looked to Moonjumper calmly. "Well. Ah sure do appreciate ya'll telling me all of this. Ah think I got what I needed. Thank you. But now.." She looked off back in the direction they came from with a scowl. "I got a few more questions ta git outta someone else."</p><p> </p><p>He just nodded smiling. ''Im glad to have been so helpful to you. ...But there IS one more important thing you must know about.~"</p><p> </p><p>She looked back to him with a raised brow. "And what is that?"</p><p> </p><p>"This." He held up one of his hands and snapped his fingers. The sound echoing out eerily and Poppy flinched at the sound. After a few seconds a bright red string dropped from out of nowhere and stopped right beside his head.</p><p> </p><p>She stared at it for a moment. "...What is that thing?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's how I make contracts. You see Snatcher isn't the only one who can make those, the only difference is that the person HAS to willingly agree to sign the paper or he can't do anything...While MINE can be forced upon." His smile widened more. "And frankly I don't think he deserves someone as special as you!!"</p><p> </p><p>His wrist that he still had held up suddenly went down in a slashing motion and in an instant the thing sprung to life on his command. Poppy yelped as it went straight towards her and on instinct brought her arm up to shield her face, the red string wrapped around her arm like a snake and proceeded to tighten like one Poppy was pulled forward by it and she yelped before digging her heels into the ground and pulling back, her otherhand clasping over the string. Moonjumper smiled and simply motioned his finger forward as it painfully tightened around her more.</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE PECK DO YA THINK YER DOING?!," She angrily snarled at his smile.</p><p> </p><p>"DAD!! What are you doing?!," Timmy asked just as horrified as the other two children. Obviously he wasn't expecting this to happen.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry. They all fight at first but soon you'll forget any pain and be eternally happy." Moonjumper said in a reassurring voice. "Won't that be better? You'll never be in danger again, and be here with me."</p><p> </p><p>"YOU'RE MORE CRAZY THAN SNATCHER!!" She stumbled forward a foot at a sudden yank, The red string glowing a bright red and her blue eyes widened at it.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry. I promise it doesn't hur-"</p><p> </p><p> At that very moment a giant burst of energy throbbed hard within the very core of her body. Temparaily knocking the wind outta her. Poppy  gasped and fell to her hands and knees at the sudden tight feeling within her. Her body emitting a small purple light in the dead center of her chest and she stayed there gasping and blinking at the sudden sensation leaving goosebumps across the pale flesh and her shaking like a leaf again. Coughing and gasping for air like a drowning sailor, the red string absolutely disintagrated from the purple magic that glowed in a heart shape right in the middle of her chest. Moonjumper froze, staring at the woman on her hands and knees in absolute shock like the time he first saw her. Poppy's red hair went around framing her face as she coughed and faced the floor....Before slowly looking up through her bangs with the angriest more visious snarl on a mortal woman one could have.</p><p> </p><p>"You can-...NO!" Moonjumper snarled back. "NO!! This can not be it! Y-You-....YOU DONT POSESS ANY MAGIC STRONG ENOUGH TO COUNTER MINE!! I-I-...THAT SHOULD'VE WORKED!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Is THAT what that was?," she hissed out.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you do that?! How you you have possibly have- No! Your will against it just must be stronger than the normal mortal!" He held both hands out and Poppy's face went back to panicked when near ten strings came from the dark and towards her. Timmy yelled at Moonjumper to stop but he either didn't notice him or didn't listen when Poppy was painfully suspended into the air. Most of the strings too tightly wrapped around her arms but some wrapped around her legs too and one around her neck, she cursed and struggled like a mad women being sent to the looney bin. Fighting and fighting before that still glowing purple heart sent out another energy burst and in an instant all the strings were destroyed. Leaving her to fall on the ground and start coughing and breathing again for air like a dying man. Moonjumper once again stood there stunned too shocked for words. Eyes going to the purple throbbing of her body....and suddenly absolutely fear wracked his face and form. "......N-No.....N-NONONONO!!!" His hands suddenly went over his mouth and he floated a few feet away. "N-No.." His red eyes snapped to her face when she weakly pushed it up. "Y-You signed it didn't you? Y-YOU SIGNED THAT CONTRACT WITH SNATCHER!?"</p><p> </p><p>"W-What.." She wheezed and gasped a gulp of air while glaring at him with murder. " d-d-did ya p-peckin' expect?" Of course she signed a contract with Snatcher she he took her soul outta her body. Not like she had a choice there anyways....But she'd definately be having a talk about that with him too once her heart stopped ringing in her ears and her lungs evened out.</p><p> </p><p>"T-Then that m-m-m-means t-that Snatcher's......"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"M O O N J U M P E R!!!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was the voice that shook the forest and sent everyone hiding. It was the voice that struck fear into every mortal and enemy ghost everywhere. The voice shook the very void and made every one-...Timmy, Hattie, Bow, Moonjumper, and any ghosts Moonjumper ruled over here stop in their peaceful home and turn to the terrifying scream that shook the dead down to the deepest hell and back again. Moonjumper whimpered like a pathetic dog. Kicked and looked ready to turn into nothing if it meant not dealing with that thing. Every ghost skidaddled and dove behind or through the marble stones for safety. Every goat ghost and dweller here. Which could only mean one thing.</p><p> </p><p>The King Of Subcon....Had Arrived.</p><p> </p><p>And. He. Was. ENRAGED!!</p><p> </p><p>Poppy barely flinched from the sounds, the ringing in her ears making it hard to hear. She had just barely pushed herself up and around when a giant gust of wind whipped past her, making her red hair whipped wildly, and she could feel heat breifly fly by. As if someone lit a fire and swiftly threw it past her body. The dark shadow with the wind S L A M M E D into the horrified ghosts and it sent the two flying. Moonjumper found himself in the hands of the demon. The dark shadow was blacker than the abyss surrounding them, man of hair flared out crowding his face like a lion's mane, the fangs and eyes staring at him seeping with smoke and blue flames. A scream..No. Sound like the most hellish thing you could imagine screeched out from his mouth foaming with blue flames and smoke.</p><p> </p><p>Moonjumper. SCREAMED!!</p><p> </p><p>The three children stood there petrified at what just happed and watched from the ground as the thing that was Snatcher flew straight up into the air before literally throwing Moonjumper's form down behind the building and diving after him.</p><p> </p><p>"POPPY!?" Hattie and Timmy jumped when Bow suddenly bolted over to the woman still laying on her stomach and brought her head up to look at the little girl kneeling in front of her. "Are you ok!?"</p><p> </p><p>Two more appeared behind her. "Im so sorry, Miss! I didn't know any of this would happen!" Timmy looked almost ready to cry when he stopped in front of her looking at her. "I-I don't know what's gotten into them!"</p><p> </p><p>"I-It aint...Y-yer fault."</p><p> </p><p>"My, my. How do all of you get into trouble so easily?" </p><p> </p><p>The children looked up and she slowly followed their gaze the best she could. "Hazelle!!"</p><p> </p><p>The pink wearing witch tapped her foot and held a scowl as she stared down at the four..before turning to Timmy who looked even more scared under her gaze. "YOU are in BIG trouble! Ditching me and running away behind my back! What were you thinking?!..."She looked back up as a giant stream of blue flames shot out from somewhere behind the marble castle. "What were ANY of you THINKING!?"</p><p> </p><p>...Timmy hiccuped and a small tear went down his face. "I didn't know! Im sorry, Hazelle!!"</p><p> </p><p>...Her look didn't soften but she sighed and kneeled down next to Poppy. Her hands grabbing onto her shoulders and grunted as she pulled Poppy onto her back and then pulled her up slowly in a sitting posititon as she breathed. "Nevermind that now. Are you feeling ok?" She patted Poppy's cheek making the other woman look at her.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy blinked seeing Hazelle's concerned face and nodded. "R-Real...w-winded and ...exhausted.."</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" She looked to the children for answers and Hattie spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"Moonjumper tried using his strings on her."</p><p> </p><p>"HIS WHAT?!"</p><p> </p><p>Hattie nodded. "But it didn't work. She signed Snatcher's contract."</p><p> </p><p>".....So that's it. The powerful magics just overwhelmed you, you're going to be fine." Hazelle patted Poppy's shoulder before standing back up and sighing. Looking up as another screech sounded out. "Right. Kids. Stay here with Poppy ok? Im going to go break up the other two children fighting."</p><p> </p><p>As she walked away, heels of her boots clacking, the three children looked at one another in worry. Not knowing what to think. Moonjumper on the other hand had a LOT going on through his mind at the moment, especially when he was slammed again with incredible strength in Snatcher's claws. The subcon ruler becoming frustrated when Moonjumper kept dodging his flames. The horrified face of the moon boy stared with fear when Snatcher charged him again, sharp claws out and aiming right for him- Until he was stopped when a bright red string wrapped itself tightly around his tail and stopped him mid dive. The beast snarled like a monster and turned on the red string in rage before another snagged around top half. And then more. And more. And more. .....AND MORE!! Until his entire body was red and thrashing within a cocoon made from hundred and hundred of Moonjumper's threads like a fly trapped within a spider's web. Enraged, the screeching and thrashing increased like he was a worm from hell. He was solely focused on Moonjumper for what he had done. He had felt something was wrong when Poppy the contract's magic alerted him to danger. But when he had instantly teleported into the ship he found no one. He made sure to thoroughly look in each room on the ship before bumping back into Hazelle who just magically dropped in with her weird pet in the middle of his worrying and the two locked eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"YOU?!," he asked blinking at her.</p><p> </p><p>She seemed confused. "Yes...Me. What are you doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>He instantly scowled. "I could ask YOU the same thing, Witch!"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh huh." She looked towards the doorway leading towards the girl's bedroom. "I'm looking for Timmy." She looked back to him with her own frown. "He ran off during one of our lessons and I looked all over for him all day so I've been having Shifty here follow his aura until we got to the moon train. I figured the only other place he could've gone is here with your kiddos."</p><p> </p><p>"Well it looks like we're BOTH fooled!!" He hissed out with a glare crossing his arms. "There's no one here either!"</p><p> </p><p>She hummed and rose a brow. "That is strange. Perhaps Timmy wanted a play date out with them, but why didn't he tell me??....It's not like him at all."</p><p> </p><p>"MISStresS." The Shapeshifter gurgled out in that strangled voice of their's as the strange creature wobbled about slinking towards the door that lead to the storage room of the ship. Getting Hazelle's full attention. "i SeNsE THE bOY's AURa THaT way. FAINT buT TheRe." </p><p> </p><p>It gurgled before crawling towards said door that opened with a whoosh sound and crawled down the hallway. Both of them looked at each other before Hazelle teleported to the other side of the wall and Snatcher's fazed through it. Both watched as Shapeshifter flopped itself to the next level of the floor before crawling towards the ladder that lead to the boiler room and hissed looking upwards.</p><p> </p><p>"hE WENT Up."</p><p> </p><p>"Impossible." Snatcher muttered. "There's nothing in there but water! You're blood hound's as useless as a statue!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well it's not a coincidence that my boy and YOUR girls are missing as well as that Poppy girl. You can't say we don't have an idea about where they went!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh please! Why in the PECK would they go in a room filled with water and a measly telescope!?"</p><p> </p><p>Hazelle perked up at that. "A telescope? Don't they use those things to teleport places?"</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher instantly shut up......OF COURSE!! He wanted to smack himself in that moment, but instead he shot himself through the wall into the boiler room and popped out the other side. Rushing up to the telescope and peeping one of those bright yellow eyes through the peep hole to see where it was pointed at on the planet. Hazelle popped a moment later magically teleporting beside him and saw him looking through it.</p><p> </p><p>"Well? Where does this one lead?," she asked him and he looked up.</p><p> </p><p>"Some place in the mountains with lots of clouds." He seemed confused. What kind of place was that to run off too?</p><p> </p><p>Hazelle seemed to get a look of quick realization. "...Oh no."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no?" Instantly SNatcher was on her scowling. "What do you mean OH NO?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if Im not wrong, that's the long way home for Timmy before I got used to teleporting him everywhere....And Timmy lives in the Horizon."</p><p> </p><p>With Moonjumper!? A shot of panic and rage overcame him at the very thought of Moonboy being all nice and barf romantic over her!! THAT FOOL HAD DONE SOMETHING!! But he wasn't sure what it was or how he was involved in this, but he WAS going to get there and find out! Hazelle offered to teleport them there since it'd be much quiker than taking the Twilight Bell and she was used to making big teleportation jumps with her advanced power. He instantly agreed and after Hazelle ordered Shifter to stay there(in case they came back) she teleported with him holding her shoulders. Once there he had to admit he was a little dizzy, it took a lot to make him feel a bit dizzy so Hazelle must've used a giant burst of magic to get them....Whereever they were real fast. It was almost too fast. But the dizzy feeling was short lived. He felt the second wave of the binding contact protecting Poppy from something and weird place or not, he took off in the direction of it much to Hazelle's protests and yells. If he had a heart it'd be beating a million times a minute as for one rare moment in his after life....He was scared. He knew his magic would be strong enough to counteract Moonjumper's but there was still the lingering fear of her becoming another lost trapped soul trapped her by him somehow. Or what else Moonjumper would do to her?! He lost her once, he didn't want to lose her again!! He couldn't!! Not after he made so much progress in finding her and getting her back!! But his fears were confirmed true when he find them.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy was there...On the ground...She looked so weak. It was like the ghost smacked into a wall with how sudden he stopped seeing her. It was unmistakingly her!! The Purple magic from her soul was his alright and still calling out to him!! Poppy was laying on the ground weakly pulling her head up towards Moonjumper who looked angry and was snarling at her.</p><p> </p><p>Something within him at that very moment SNAPPED!!</p><p> </p><p>It was like the world around him began to blur and spin and the only two figures in his mind was the girl laying on the ground and the snarling person above her. .....What had be done? Poppy was.....hurt? Very possible. Moonjumper did something to Poppy...No. HE did something to Poppy. Moonjumper was a part of him!! A part of him that let Poppy get hurt once again! From that moment something began to bubble up inside of him and poor out in waves. HE HURT HER!! He let her get hurt!! After what already happened to her because of his mistakes!! HOW DARE HE LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!! EVEN IF IT WAS JUST A PART OF HIM MOONJUMPER SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO TOUCH THE WOMAN HE LOVED!! Fangs sprout. Claws sharpened. The flames of vengence and pain seeping out. And a cry of pain coming out of him. The only things he felt was sorrow and rage!!</p><p> </p><p>The hunter had found his prey.</p><p> </p><p>"M O O N J U M P E R!!!"</p><p> </p><p>The smell of burning ashes and smoke filled the air as the red strings around the thrashing and snarling beast turned black and with an even louder screech the thing broke loose in an explosion of blue flames Moonjumper had to shield his eyes from. But when he opened them, they widened at the snarling charging claws and fangs covered in fire about to claw him. ...Before a loud smacking sound was heard and Snatcher slammed into an invisible wall blocking him off from the frozen Moonjumper. Enraged his prey wasn't in his claws the mindless beast kept clawing at the invisible shield attempting to seize it's prey within it's protective hold.</p><p> </p><p>"SNATCHER!!" The snarling beast snapped it's head in the direction of the voice and coppery orange eyes glared up at him. "SNAP OUT OF IT!! POPPY NEEDS YOU RIGHT NOW AND YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A RABBID DOG!!" The beast screeched in the woman's direction where she stood ontop of one of the many white marbled blocks. She swiftly moved her arm in a cutting motion and something invisible punch Snatcher right across the face HARD. "GET A PECKING GRIP ON YOURSELF YOU IDIOT!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher froze. Slowly the rage from his mind with the flames and smoke in it started to uncloud and he found his world twirling back into sights and sounds of a normal person. He found Moonjumper looking at him with anger now, a lot like his anger. But not DARING to make a move towards him. He found Hazelle standing on top of the block too, looking even more angrier than Moonjumper.</p><p> </p><p>"MAYBE NOW YOU'LL LISTEN TO ME!!" She screamed at him at the top of her lungs before pointing back in the direction of Poppy. "YOUR KIDS ARE SCARED!! POPPY'S EXHAUSTED FROM THE AMOUNT OF POWERFUL MAGIC FROM BOTH OF YOU IDIOTS GOING THROUGH HER!! YOU NEED TO TAKE THEM HOME RIGHT NOW AND TAKE CARE OF THEM!!" Her glare suddenly snapped to Moonjumper. "AND YOU!? WHAT THE PECK WERE YOU EVEN THINKING?! HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!" At the questiosn towards Moonjumper Snatcher looked back to him and snarled, claws balling into tight fists. "SNATCHER. DONT. YOU. DARE!! ILL TAKE CARE OF HIM!! GO TAKE CARE OF YOUR FAMILY!! NOW!!"</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher still glared at Moonjumper for a few seconds, the claws still sharp. But Poppy was more important than this fool. The shadow turned and shot away, leaving Hazelle to do the picking up after him. The mane of his neck still bunched up but most of it toned down til it was just bristled like when he was usually irritated. The claws retracting on their own. Shooting through walls and walls of white marble until he finally got to the four of them. They all jumped in surprise save for Poppy who was so tired she felt like she was going to pass out any moment. Timmy looked away in shame as the tall shadow approuched and for a moment Snacther regarded the young boy for the crimes comitted tonight.</p><p> </p><p>".......Hazelle's going to have a talk with you."</p><p> </p><p>That was it. No threats to him from the older ghost, just a warning on what his mum figure was going to do once she got done chewing out Moonboy. Without anything to say Timmy just nodded to the older ghosts before he came to the girls and an instant frown adorned his face. the two girls were clutched onto the barely awake woman looking at him scared and not sure what to do about the situation. ...This was all his fault. He silently gathered the trio up in his arms, both girls immediately clutching onto his fluffy neck like he was going to leave them somewhere and Poppy in his arms blinking up to the one holding her as he teleported. The dark purple surrounding her as they did. He only told her one thing too.</p><p> </p><p>"Rest."</p><p> </p><p>Which she gladly did closing her eyes and letting her body go limp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Time To Make Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Warning: Nightmares. Also if you look through the The Tale Of Queen Vanessa storybook, on the fifth page when the Prince pays for the flowers as it shows Vanessa running away, it looks like he paid with a gold bracelet which is what the Florist is holding. So that's where the golden bracelet headcannon came from. Kudos to anyone who spots the Steaven Universe reference.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold. Darkness. All of it came rushed over so suddenly. No- NO!! THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING!! SHE DIDN'T WANT THE NIGHTNARE TO RETURN AGAIN!! SHE DIDN'T WANT ANOTHER RUN IN WITH VANESSA AGAIN!! Well to give the poor lady credit it wasn't about Vanessa but a different red eyed ghosts that twitched and smiled like a maniac in a giant black filled void surrounded by red ropes dangling dangerously around himself. Laughing like a crazy man who just got turned loose and was given free reign to wreck havoc on the world as he saw fit. It was a living night mare as she relived the events that just took place the previous day before. </p><p>He just nodded smiling. ''Im glad to have been so helpful to you. ...But there IS one more important thing you must know about.~"</p><p>She looked back to him with a raised brow. "And what is that?"</p><p>"This." He held up one of his hands and snapped his fingers. The sound echoing out eerily and Poppy flinched at the sound. After a few seconds a bright red string dropped from out of nowhere and stopped right beside his head.</p><p>She stared at it for a moment. "...What is that thing?"</p><p>"It's how I make contracts. You see Snatcher isn't the only one who can make those, the only difference is that the person HAS to willingly agree to sign the paper or he can't do anything...While MINE can be forced upon." His smile widened more. "And frankly I don't think he deserves someone as special as you!!"</p><p>His wrist that he still had held up suddenly went down in a slashing motion and in an instant the thing sprung to life on his command. Poppy yelped as it went straight towards her and on instinct brought her arm up to shield her face, the red string wrapped around her arm like a snake and proceeded to tighten like one Poppy was pulled forward by it and she yelped before digging her heels into the ground and pulling back, her otherhand clasping over the string. Moonjumper smiled and simply motioned his finger forward as it painfully tightened around her more.</p><p>"WHAT THE PECK DO YA THINK YER DOING?!," She angrily snarled at his smile.</p><p>"DAD!! What are you doing?!," Timmy asked just as horrified as the other two children. Obviously he wasn't expecting this to happen.</p><p>"Don't worry. They all fight at first but soon you'll forget any pain and be eternally happy." Moonjumper said in a reassurring voice. "Won't that be better? You'll never be in danger again, and be here with me."</p><p>"YOU'RE MORE CRAZY THAN SNATCHER!!" She stumbled forward a foot at a sudden yank, The red string glowing a bright red and her blue eyes widened at it.</p><p>"Don't worry. I promise it doesn't hur-"</p><p>At that very moment a giant burst of energy throbbed hard within the very core of her body. Temparaily knocking the wind outta her. Poppy gasped and fell to her hands and knees at the sudden tight feeling within her. Her body emitting a small purple light in the dead center of her chest and she stayed there gasping and blinking at the sudden sensation leaving goosebumps across the pale flesh and her shaking like a leaf again. Coughing and gasping for air like a drowning sailor, the red string absolutely disintagrated from the purple magic that glowed in a heart shape right in the middle of her chest. Moonjumper froze, staring at the woman on her hands and knees in absolute shock like the time he first saw her. Poppy's red hair went around framing her face as she coughed and faced the floor....Before slowly looking up through her bangs with the angriest more visious snarl on a mortal woman one could have.</p><p>"You can-...NO!" Moonjumper snarled back. "NO!! This can not be it! Y-You-....YOU DONT POSESS ANY MAGIC STRONG ENOUGH TO COUNTER MINE!! I-I-...THAT SHOULD'VE WORKED!!"</p><p>"Is THAT what that was?," she hissed out.</p><p>"How did you do that?! How you you have possibly have- No! Your will against it just must be stronger than the normal mortal!" He held both hands out and Poppy's face went back to panicked when near ten strings came from the dark and towards her. Timmy yelled at Moonjumper to stop but he either didn't notice him or didn't listen when Poppy was painfully suspended into the air. Most of the strings too tightly wrapped around her arms but some wrapped around her legs too and one around her neck, she cursed and struggled like a mad women being sent to the looney bin. Fighting and fighting before that still glowing purple heart sent out another energy burst and in an instant all the strings were destroyed. Leaving her to fall on the ground and start coughing and breathing again for air like a dying man. Moonjumper once again stood there stunned too shocked for words. Eyes going to the purple throbbing of her body....and suddenly absolutely fear wracked his face and form. "......N-No.....N-NONONONO!!!" His hands suddenly went over his mouth and he floated a few feet away. "N-No.." His red eyes snapped to her face when she weakly pushed it up. "Y-You signed it didn't you? Y-YOU SIGNED THAT CONTRACT WITH SNATCHER!?"</p><p>You signed a contract with Snatcher??? .....Yes. Yes she did. Is that what made Moonjumper so scared? Why? Was he scared his plan would fail if she was already in servitude to another powerful spirit? None of it made any sense. Not that it needed to in the first place for Poppy to be scared and start thrashing around again fighting against the madness of the ghosts in her life. This was it! She had enough! No more ghosts! No more red eyes!! No more traps!! No more prisons!! She just wanted it. ALL. TO.</p><p>"STOP!! STOP ITSTOPITSTOPIT!! LET ME GO!! STOP!!.....SNATCHER!! SNATCHER PECKIN' HELP ME!!"</p><p>Something grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently. All she could see was red eyes and feel the tightening grip on her arms all red from strings from the darkness. Screeching that sounded like bloody murder echoed out through the child's bedroom and blue eyes opened in a sudden blurry black vision. Someone stared at her and more screams were hollered out at two glowing yellow orbs that scattered away from the source of the sounds as whoever was cutting his ears with piercing screams moved back away from him. Blanket uncovering their body and a pillow tossed in the direction of the ghost of nightmares coming back for her. .....Well it most certainly WAS a ghost. But NOT the one she just had a nightmare about. This ghost yelped when his face was suddenly wacked by a pillow and as it fell to the floor he shook his head and watched as the panicked woman stared up at him frazzled and breathing heavily. Heart pounding against her chest as she stared up at him and he stared down at her. Blinking her head whipped around her surroundings and saw nothing but cute harmless things you'd normally find in a child's bedroom. Toys. Animal themed wall paper. Book shelf of fairy tales. And that familiar giant pillow pile. It was.....Not the dark void of the Horizon Moonjumper was in. That gave her some peace of mind as her breathing began to slow and her eyes closed but she still asked.</p><p>"W-Where....Where am I?"</p><p>"The kid's bedroom." The raspy voice of Snatcher's came. That beautiful annoying voice she would GLADLY take over Vanessa's or (now) Phi-....Moonjumper's. Said ghost lowered until he was eye level with the startled woman and gently placed his hands on the bedside next to her. "You passed out and I thought this would be better than the attic floor. ...Hazelle said you were exhausted by the overflow of magic but you'd be alright."</p><p>So that was it. Well at least she was gonna be alright....But now-......Moonjumper's voice was still fresh in his mind, as well as Snatcher's and as well as both of their actions-</p><p>FIRST!! THERE WAS EVERYTHING ABOUT SNATCHER UP TO THIS POINT!!</p><p>When she first glimpsed him at the manor. The brown hair was...P-Philip's. It was like everyone's voices and actions were being replayed back through her head with every moment of foreshadowing, hints, and puzzle pieces finally being put back together-</p><p>"Hey! I know who can help! Snatcher can!! He's really, REALLY old too and he should what to do!! Come on! He had to deal with being frozen and Vanessa just like you!" Hattie had given her the first major clue to it all. He had to deal with being froze to death AND Vanessa because he was the one who took the brunt of Vanessa's rage. "Hey! I know what can help a little bit. Y-You like flowers right?" He had a flash of panic fly over his face for a moment before he coughed and shrugged. "You said you had a flower stand before Vanessa sent her goons to take you right? O-Obviously you must've liked growing things then. Or at least flowers." That....THAT PECKING PECKNECK KNEW ALL ALONG SHE LOVED FLOWERS!! HE PECKING KNEW!! "We're all that's left and you should accept that's how it is now before you get hurt. Believe me the sooner you do the sooner everything starts to get better for you." "Hey. I can understand that. Believe it or not you're not the only one who's gone through that kind of thing....I'm certainly no stranger to feeling like that. In fact it took me forever literally just to realize my place after I got lost," "Ok. To make it in mushier terms..I DO want to help you ok. Believe it or not I do and I have my reasons. But you gotta know I can't change the past no matter what. Trust me I have TRIED and look where that got me. Stuck fused with a mushy corpse and having to lead a whole bunch of strangers through the forest like a tour guide." he glanced at her confusion again. "Uh..B-But that's not important. The important thing is that I can't change or fix anything that's already happened alright? I can't send you back. I can't give you anything from your old life......And I can't change what happened to you." Her face dropped and eyes widened even more- "But, I can help make the future easier and help you with whatever you need to settle down with alright? But you got to understand that it's NOT just going to be with a snap of my fingers. I know, I've experienced it for hundreds of years. Just know that...You're not going to be alone in any of this alright?" "No. You were right the first time. She was always a monster, it just took her a while to show everyone what was really inside. So don't give her any credit. She was never a queen, just a spider wearing a pretty mask." "I-I...I know exactly how you feel." He scowled. "Yeah. I know EXACTLY how that feels. Vanessa took everything from me too when she froze everything!" He growled and his grip on her became a bit tighter if he was being a lil protective. "I pecking didn't see it coming until it froze me right before my very eyes! I died before my life even took off the ground and now I'm stuck like this....But you aren't." He ...attempted a smile. "Listen, Poppy. I'm not good at this speaking from the heart stuff, but Im pretty good at speaking from experience stuff. So trust me when I saw you still got your whole life plus more ahead of you. It's....probably going to take a while for you to process this properly and start to move on like I did." "Look. I ....can't change the past no matter how badly I want to. But I can change the future, and so can you. Think of all the things you can do now without anyone to hold you back!" He might've been speaking from what he perceived as a positive but she gave him a funny look. "Uh...By that I mean vanessa of course. She's not holding you prisoner anymore." "I stumbled across him a few times coming up here to visit. Hmph! He's very rude and always steals any dish I make with bacon when he's around me cooking. Quite the oddball out if ya'll ask me." P-Philip ....LOVED bacon. And Vanessa banned bacon from their kingdom around the time she died. "Of course I can! I made the kids all those clothes and my minions their highly durable bodies." ""YOU painted all of these?" she asked gawking at him His smile widened more smug if that was possible. "Yep. And those." He pointed to the left wall wear there was five giant paintings behind the space cow mobile. He then pointed behind her. "And the ones right behind you." Now that Poppy thought about it hard, she faintly recalled Philip learning embroidery from his mother and taking a liking to hobbies like painting and reading books. Both of which he did and you can CERTAINLY learn to sew along with embroidery. "How do you know that?," she asked genuinely confused. "UH....I- Um-....I-I-I was there when he was killed." He still eyed her for a moment before looking to the floor unable to look her in the eyes anymore. ".......Vanessa killed him. Just like she did to everyone else....a-a-and y-y-you...." "Just like you. She locked him away until everything froze over. Vane-.....That MONSTER!'', he spat hand slightly tightening as he scowled at the floor, "She was pecking crazy. Thought he was....cheating on her behind her back when he was nothing but patient with her. She didn't deserve anything." "Because she was nuts! Always have been and always WILL be! She would've snapped sooner or later with the way she was back then, always so paranoid and thinking I-.....I THINK he belonged to her." His other hand was quick to shoot out and grab her shoulders accidentally making her jolt at the sudden grab but it was enough to get her to look at him. "Now you listen to me and you listen good." A claw poked her chest as he pointed it at her crying face with a deep frown of his own. "I have dealt with too many years of pecking guilt over whether or not it was my fault or if I could've stopped it! And I'm sick of it all! You. Are. Not. At fault!! Do you hear me?! Vanessa was always going to snap and it was HER fault for being so batpecking crazy, she couldn't tell the difference between fantasy and reality! There was no reason in her! We should've expected nothing less of her for anything! But I'll be just as bad if I didn't it now, and I'm saying it's not your fault. Least of all people you. All you did was sell flowers. Big deal. It would've been the same if she saw m-....him buying a necklace from a jeweler or a ham from the butcher. BANG!!" She flinched at the loud yell he made at 'BANG'. Tears running down her face as he spoke. "Ice. Death. Lots of ghosts. You get the picture. The point is, it's ABSOLUTELY! NOBODY'S PECKING FAULT!! BUT VANESSA'S!! .......You and me didn't do anything wrong." "So-...I take it this..'prince' friend of yours was a nice person? Not that I knew him, but it seems you two were close. Not that it's any of my business." He had an anxious feeling saying all of this as a stranger but he couldn't help but feel the need to get all this anxiety off himself by asking. "It just sounds like you cared about him a whole lot." "Yeah.....Hey. This might sound out of no where but do you blame him, your friend, for what happened between him and Vanessa?" "How did you die?," she found herself blurting out before she could stop but she instantly regretted it. "WHAT?!" Snatcher whipped his face to her wide eyed. "S-Sorry." She held up her hands worriedly. "Is it rude to ask a dead person that? I d-didn't know honest. It's just that.....You're doin' an aweful lot for me and I don't know a lot about ya, since you already know alot 'bout me from my rambling. I figured ya would return the favor." "Sorry. NO can do, Red. That's private information." She scowled again. "OH come on! Purple onion. Your contract paper thingy said I could ask for anything I wanted in return for helping ya!" "Within REASON!," Snatcher stressed, "Asking a ghost about their past is like asking a poor person how much money they spent on their shoes!" "Same as you. I died during the Great Subcon Freeze." "Oh. Well you said you saw what happened when Philip....p-p-passed away, right? Does that mean you were employed by the Queen?'' "Sorta. I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Which wasn't really a lie. He couldn't have ever been in a more wrong place or time. "Another innocent bystander to a crazy curse." "Oh right. Dumb question. Then who wer-" "Next question!," "Ok! Well ya technically did, but I mean what made ya decide to help me? I just don't get it.". "Because I recognized you from the village." "I-...Sometimes saw you selling flowers in the square, and-.....I guess I was simpathetic to someone else in a similar situation as I was."</p><p>That.....Night....The night she had her nightmare. THERE WAS SO MANY HINTS HITTING HER IN THE FACE AND SHE WAS STILL BLIND TO THEM ALL!!</p><p>"So....does that mean Philip is a g-ghost too?" "A ghost? Well that's not exactly easy to answer. Any ghost I know if they even became ghosts would be in the forest .....or another plain of existance. A-And like I said BARELY any of my minions remember who they were before they died."</p><p>He LIED!!....No. Not exactly lied. He did tell the truth but...BENT IT!! Without actually answering anything!! Or telling Poppy anything!! WHY?! What reason would he have to keep his identity hidden from her?! They were friends....Weren't they? ALL OF IT!! Everything he or anyone else had said lined up perfectly with what Moonjumper-....Or second Philip had told her.</p><p>"And you know I could always scare you out of any debt you got yourself into with those pecknecks down there." He offered genuinely. "I may not look like it, but I'm very good at legal technicalities. I did want to be a lawyer at once upon a time!" Philip studied laws to better his future kingdom one day. He always said he wanted to be a good king. And mentioned if he wasn't destined to be prince he would've liked to become a lawyer. And there was a bush cat in his home...Philip mentioned having a pet bush cat. A gift from his father. Moonjumper's echoing voice still rang around in her head with everything he said. "HA! That's rich coming from him! That halfling is lying right to your face!" "Why? Didn't dear Snatcher tell you?" He chuckled and gave a smile similar to Snatcher's smug one. "We're two halves of the same person.~ Split at death and now wondering through death two halves of the same person.~" "Oh! He didn't tell you did he?" He smiled and gestured to himself with a smile. "Well allow me to elaborate for you, my dear.~ Snatcher and I are both Prince Philip Snider Of the Kingdom of Subconette.~ When we died in the frozen celler we split personalities resulting in us becoming two very different ghosts. How I have no idea, but it's quite the sight isn't it?~"</p><p>"Are you sure about that?"</p><p>AND THEN-.....THEN THERE WAS MOONJUMPER!!!</p><p>"Poppy, it's ME!!," Moonjumper pleaded to the red head looking guilty and holding up his hands in a non threatening gesture. "PHILIP!!" He admitted it the second he saw her. "Y-Yes. Philip Snider. Y-You remember me right?" he leaned down more until he was eyes level still smiling despite her shuffling back a lil bit against the nightstand. "I bought flowers from you all the time for my Darling Vanessa. You remember don't you?" He lifted a hand towards her smiling steadily and as a friendly gesture. "D-Do you remember the last batch of flowers I bought from you?" "Daises.." They both answered at the same time and Poppy paused. Of course he knew...he was Philip. .....Poppy shook her head. "N-No. No! Y-Y-You can't be Philip. " She pointed at him-....It-....The thing! "Ya'll look nothin' like him! He wasn't some....twitchy mess of ...What are y-ya exactly?" He regarded Poppy for a long moment before sighing and reaching a hand up to rub at his head. Well...It was too late to back out now, and he'd come this far hasn't he. He turned fully to Poppy. "Well, yes. I admit I look nothing like I did when I was alive, but neither does my other half or any other ghost for that matter. Some of the one I've seen look very stranger....And you wouldn't be too far off on me not being the same Philip as you remember. I-...I-I actually go by Moonjumper now. " .....Was it normal for ghosts to look completely different from when they were alive?? She guessed so. Moonjumper huffed making Poppy flinch at the sound. "HA! That's rich coming from him! That halfling is lying right to your face!" .....Poppy blinked. "W-What?" Moonjumper smiled sweetly. "Why? Didn't dear Snatcher tell you?" He chuckled and gave a smile similar to Snatcher's smug one. "We're two halves of the same person.~ Split at death and now wondering through death two halves of the same person.~" Poppy's eyes widened big and in shock not processing the words he said right. "W-What?" "Oh! He didn't tell you did he?" He smiled and gestured to himself with a smile. "Well allow me to elaborate for you, my dear.~ Snatcher and I are both Prince Philip Snider Of the Kingdom of Subconette.~ When we died in the frozen celler we split personalities resulting in us becoming two very different ghosts. How I have no idea, but it's quite the sight isn't it?~"</p><p>Snatcher didn't tell her ANY of that information, but Moonjumper was all too willing to throw his half under the bus like that and exploit everything within a minute of meeting. Then there's what he said to her in the Horizon before he attacked her.</p><p>He looked her over for a moment before sighing and holding up his hands. "Alright. Allow me to tell you a story that will clear EVERYTHING up and help you catch up with recent events. Once upon a time a thousand years ago, there was two Kingdoms." He closed his hands behind his back again as he gave her a neutral look as he slowly started floating to her left. "The Kingdom of Subcon and the Kingdom of Subconette. The rulers of these kingdoms decided their children would get married and unite both these kingdoms in harmony. Their names were PRINCE Snider of Subconette and Princess Vanessa of Subcon. The princess was the most beautiful woman any where and the prince in my opinion was more better looking.~ But for some unknown reason the princess CRACKED!" He vanished behind her and Poppy had to turn her head the other way as he continued to slowly float in a circle around her. "She slowly descended into madness and became nothing but a controlling dictator that put me-..The prince through NOTHING but misery, and yet the prince still foolishly loved her and tried his best to make her happy! His only saving grace was when he had to leave for his studies and when he met YOU!!" Poppy blinked as he now smiled. "Poppy Rose Bloomington. A small time country girl who grew up on a farm and moved to town to sell her pretty flowers.~ Catching the eye of a prince with your understanding and very kind nature. Basically being everything to him that Vanessa wasn't or ever will be. But THEN." His smile turned back into a snarl. Like the kind of snarl Snatcher gave the Mafia Boss but she wasn't sure where his anger lied with now as he stopped in front of her. "Vanessa turned on me! Over nothing but a few measly flowers all for her!! After everything I sacrificed for her! All those years of pandering to every single one of her demands no matter how ridiculous and impossible they were! I gave her the best dam bloody years of my life and she repaid me for my loyalty and love to her by chaining myself in the dark abyss of the cellar and ending myself up trapped here for over a thousand years! Watching while others got to frollic free and Snatcher get to rein over our kingdoms!!" They. Were. Stunned. Not just her but the kids too. Even Timmy who lived her with Moonjumper seemed in shock from the sudden tantrum. But as soon as it came it left when he exhaled and leaned back holding up his hands. "F-Forgive me. My death...i-is a sensative topic. I just find it so unbareable when the old memories from how unfair it was was brought up....But that's the story mostly. I don't know how or why we ended up splitting on death but each of us are half of what made up our personality and thinking process." He held a hand to his chest. "I am, if I do say so myself, the much better half. The part with the actual manners and dignity and the proper way to actually behave. Meanwhile Snatcher is full of anger and resentment, stubborn an an Express Owl, gloomier than a graveyard, AND he lacks any empathy or positive qualities other than his own motives!!......I hope that answers your questions, my dear."</p><p>......Her fists balled up some of the rocketship printed blanket in her hands from it all overwhelming her brain and her body tensed. Catching Snatcher's attention. ....Philip..Her Philip...Her Prince..Her..Her best friend..Had not become not one but two terrible people. One who was willing to give her nothing but the truth but had her lured to a place away from his other half who he KNEW wouldn't let him do it and attacked her for some reason lost to her. And the other....While much more nicer and docile where she and others she'd seen were concerned, had deliberately LIED to her face and made her sign a contract of servitude. What other things was he willing to lie to her face about and for how long...SHE WASNT A TOY TO BE PASSED AROUND!!!</p><p>Snatcher sensed her distress and saw the trembling she did and feared for a moment she was going to cry. "Poppy? What's wrong?"</p><p>".....Why did you lie to me, Philip?"</p><p>Snatcher. FROZE. Any thoughts in his head haulting and fizzling into thin air as that one word left her mouth. Anything he was about to say dying on his tongue as those yellow glowing eyes continued to stare dead at the woman who went to absolute burningly staring back at him with that absolute seething expression. It was over. Done. He was absolutely finished. The end of the line for him after only a week. This was how he was going down in flames. THIS was TRUELY how things were unraveled. </p><p>"That was your name. Prince Philip Snider from the south Kingdom of Subconia, and was engaged to Queen Vanessa." Her blue eyes bore into his absolutely SCARED yellow ones. She sat straight up and looked at him like a woman. Oh hoho! He was NOT going to get away with this. She was more than glad to throw. EVERY. SINGLE. THING. She knew back at him. "Ya'll loved to paint and read! Yer favorite food was bacon! Ya'll studied law ta make yerself a better KING and wanted to be a lawyer secretly. And your mum taught ya how ta sew! That lil bushcat in your comfy home down there was ALWAYS yours! I KNOW VANESSA MANIPULATED AND ABUSED YOU IN YOUR RELATIONSHIP AND THEN SHE THOUGHT YALL WAS CHEATIN' ON HER WISH ME AND THEN THREW YA'LL IN THE CELLER WHERE YA'LL FROZE LIKE A SNOWBALL LIKE ME AND THEN SOMEHOW YOU BECAME SNATCHER AND MOONJUMPER!! AND I WAS LOCKED AWAY TOO UNTIL THIS WHOLE MAGICAL MESS HAPPENED!!" Something suddenly grabbed his arm closest to her and yanked him down until he was directly in from of her snarling form and he gasped....GASPED. In fear of her as the mortal woman grabbed a hold of the fluff around his neck. "AND YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!! I TRUSTED YALL AND YA LIED TA ME AND YOUR LIL HALF TRIED TO HOGTIE ME LIKE MY PAPA'S CATTLE!! SO YA BETTER PIPE UP ON WHY YA LIED TO ME!! AND DONT DENY IT!! MOONJUMPER! TOLD!! ME!! EVERYTHING, PHILIP!!!"</p><p>Absolute. Silence. Seriously. You could hear a piece of dust from the ceiling float in the air it was that quiet. Poppy was seeing red throughout her entire rant. Panting and gripping his soft floof in her hands like he would get away if she didn't. But as she breathed and the red slowly went away, she blinked and actually got to look at his face once ..most of the anger and built of rage left her veins. He. Looked. Scared. Like a mouse backed into a corner by a cat knowing they were about to be eaten. And her hands shook with remaining rage-...Or so she thought at first. Upon further inspection she realized it was actually SNATCHER who was shaking up her hold, her hands were just trembling from her holding the shaking ghost. Could...Could ghosts actually get scared? Or was he about to cry? A brief wave of guilt came and left her before she shook her head and looked back at him with a scowl...and slowly released him. Despite her not deathgripping him anymore Snatcher dared not make a move. Only stared at the scowl on her face as she still silently stared back at him. His mind a complete blank. His insides feeling like they were doing backflips. He felt like he was about to toss ectoplasm. ...Could a ghost even vomit? He jumped hard at Poppy's next words.</p><p>"Ah'm waitin' for an answer, Philip." Her eyes narrowed more.</p><p>He made heavy breathing noises(ironic because he didn't have lungs or needed to even breath) and stared at her. What should he do?! Answer her?! She looked like she wanted an answer but nothing came out of his mouth except a small weird sound she rose a brow at. But soon he managed to force something ...ANYTHING out of his mouth to satisfy her.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Smart choice right? Real brain power there.</p><p>"WHY?! YOU tell ME!!" She crossed her arms and while her voice wasn't as harsh as her rant she was still stern. "You LIED to me and I wanna know why ya did so. So cough it up if ya gotta but I better hear an answer outta ya, Philip....Or would you prefer me ta call ya Snatcher still?"</p><p>"Snatcher s-s-sounds good." He squeaked out....before he blinked. "Hey! W-W-Wait a minute!" Oh peck. Was HE of all people really stuttering in front of her right now? Nice. "I-...I-I never lied to you!," he pushed still kinda feeling dizzy sick.</p><p>"Oh REALLY!? What about that time in the attic?," Poppy insisted thinking back to that moment where he had comforted her during her first mega nightmare. "Ya said ya'll was there when 'Philip' died!"</p><p>"W-Well Im pretty sure I was there experiencing my own death! I didn't lie about that!" He crossed his arms but didn't look mad....Ashamed and guilt all over his slumped over form.</p><p>"What about when you told me ya died in the frost!? Or that ya'll worked for her?! 'Wrong place at the wrong time' thing!!," she pushed voice raising a bit.</p><p>"THAT WAS SO LIE!! She made me work as her slave! I was definately at the wrong place for all my living life and I DID die from her deciding to play mother nature! I froze to death chained to a pecking wall!! Worried about how badly I messed up and beat myself over how pecking badly I messed up!!" His face frowned in a mixture of anger. Guilt. Shame. Fear. Anxiety. The ghost's arms shook as he just stared down this woman. Yellow eyes wide and many many memories suddenly slapping him in the face as those yellow eyes saw the seen play before him as a downward spiral for him in panic and fear. A seen in a dungeon, a sobbing prince hanging from shackles as the cold crept in, one last promise escaping his lips to a Princess of Flowers. Sharp as a thorn. Hair red as roses. Blue eyes like hydrangeas. Skin as soft as petals. And always surrounded by a scent better than any lily. A final promise and good bye he made long ago with his final dying breath- 'I-Im s-so sorry, Poppy. I-...love-...you ..w-with all my heart and soul....may my soul...never....forget...that..' ......Snatcher instantly trembled and shook those thoughts from his head before back to her and pointing at himself. "I N-NEVER LIED!! "</p><p>"Then WHY didn't you tell me YOU were Philip when I asked where he was?!"</p><p>"DO YOU THINK I WANTED YOU TO SEE ME LIKE THIS?!" It was Poppy's turn to blink and lean back when Snatcher's face contorted into what she could only describe as pained rage after all this time coming out. Giving her a desperate look as he rose up to kinda tower over her and hold up his hands for questioning. "WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO SAY WHEN I FIRST MET YOU!? WHAT COULD I SAY TO YOU THAT WOULDN'T MAKE YOU SEE ME DIFFERENTLY?! I-....I-I'm not...." His hands balled into fists and his eyes closed as he snarled at nothing but himself. A chorus of 'Your fault! Your fault! Your fault!' rang into him and this time...he gave in. There wasn't any more tiptoeing. This whole situation with her from past to present has always been his fault and now he had to face it in death too. "I'M NOT PHILIP!! IM THE SNATCHER!! THE MOST POWERFUL GHOSTS ON THIS PITIFUL PLANET AND I DON'T TOLERATE FOOLS TRESSPASSING IN MY FOREST BUT TO SERVE ME!! WHAT I WAS A THOUSAND YEARS AGO D-D-DIED OFF WITH ME!! ILL NEVER BE THAT SAME PATHETIC PERSON AGAIN!!"</p><p>".....Then my friend completely died when Philip did." He absolutely stopped when he opened his eyes and stared down at her as she just...blankly stared up at him. Blank as paper. She regarded him for a moment before looking down to the shiny gold sparkling on her wrist. To Snatcher's absolute horror, she slowly took it off. Looking at her reflection in the sparkly gold color and the scared darker reflection of the ghost behind her. What remained of Philip was literally and figuratively dead. And so was any good about him too she guessed. She hand trembled and before either knew it the bracelet was launched right past his head in a gold streak like a shooting star until it hit the wall behind him and fell to the floor with a thud. Snatcher snapped his head towards it as it sparkled on the ground.....before ever so slowly turning his head back towards the lady. And jumped when he found tears sparkling like diamonds running down her cheeks. "W-W-Well then whoever you are...GET. OUT!! JUST GET OUT!!" She screamed and pointed to the door. "IF YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND THEN I NO LONGER WANT YA'LL AROUND MAHSELF OR ANYWHERE NEAR ME!! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD IF YOU THINK I'LL ACCEPT ANY OF THIS!!"</p><p>Snatcher bristled and once again went back to holding his hands out pleading pathetically like a beggar. "N-NO!! T-THAT'S N-NOT WHAT I MEANT I PROMISE YOU, POPPY!!"</p><p> </p><p>"I DONT GIVE A FLYING PECK!! JUST GET OUT!!"</p><p>"I-...You-....." He trembled for a while his eyes starting to vibrate slightly as something within him happened. Sad and fearful auras all around suffocating him to his last shread of sanity as he blurted out the last possible thing he thought he was capable of saying at this moment. "N-NO!!"</p><p>Poppy looked at him and he paused momentarily surprised that came out of his mouth. "NO!? ARE YA D-DEAF?! I CAN SEE YA GOT NO EARS!! GET!! OUT OF HERE!!"</p><p>"I SAID NO!!" His eyes slammed shut as he balled his hands back into fists and forced himself to let out whatever it was that was flowing out from his mouth. "N-NO!! IT'S MY FAULT ALL THIS HAPPENED!! YOU WERE KILLED BECAUSE OF MY STUPID PECKING SELF!! BECAUSE I COULDNT SEE THAT I WAS PUTTING A MONSTER BEFORE MYSELF!!" A choke escaped him and he felt something in his body tighten like a screw. "I COULDN'T STOP IT!! I COULDN'T PROTECT ANYONE!! I-I-I C-C-COULDN'T PROTECT YOU!! THE ONE PERSON WHO I TRUSTED MORE T-T-THAN ANYONE IN THE WORLD AND I GOT YOU KILLED!! *hic*" He took a long raspy gasp for breath like he needed air in his none existing body and he didn't notice that his hands came up to grip his forearms or that his form leaned over until his head almost touched the bed. Was he having a break down? Could a ghost have a break down? "YOU GOT HURT B-BECAUSE OF ME!! AND I THOUGHT THIS TIME WOULD BE DIFFERENT!! I WANTED IT TO B-B-BE DIFFERENT BELEIVE ME I DID!! T-THAT'S WHY I-...I....I lied...but only one time. *hic* I promise it was for your own good."</p><p>"For mah-..." She blinked scowling again. Honestly she had been in a small pause of shock at the over confident ghosts breaking down in front of her but all of that was dashed at the one line in the chorus of the shocking confessions. "Then do tell WHEN did you tell me this 'one' time for 'mah own good'?!"</p><p>he choked again dipping into himself more. "....T-T-The contract! I-..." He made another gasping sound. "I n-never took your soul out...I-I-I promise you that's something I would n-never d-do t-t-t-to you.''</p><p>The contract!? He had...HE LIED TO HER ABOUT THAT CONTRACT!! "YA LIED AND TRICKED ME INTO SIGNING A CONTRACT WITH YOU?! WHY THE PECK WOULD YOU THINK THAT WAS OK TA DO?!"</p><p>"It's not a slave contract!! B-Believe me it's n-not!" He opened his eyes half way seeing nothing but yellow and feeling something strange boiling in his eyes but his mind wasn't there to question it. "T-Think of *hic* it as a s-symbiotic relationship l-l-like b-b-bees and flowers if you have to! Y-Y-You're n-n-not trapped to me a-a-and I can't force you t-to do anything you don't want, but I would still make sure you were getting the t-t-things you need."</p><p>She just stared at him too exhausted to be mad and screaming anymore...shaking her head. "Ya STILL haven't told me WHY ya did it!? Why would you do something like this, Philip? Expecially when you knew I didn't blame ya?"</p><p>"BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WOULDNT BLAME ME!!" The strange feeling in his eyes became too much and he snapped then shut again as his hands dug into his shaking body. "I THOUGHT YOU WOULD H-H-...*HIC* HATE ME F-FOR WHAT I HAD CAUSED!! PLEASE!!.....JUST PLEASE UNDERSTAND!! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT YOU BECAUSE I D-DIDNT WANT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN!! I COULDN'T RISK IT!! I JUST WANTED TO MAKE UP FOR WHAT I-I-I'VE LET HAPPENED TO YOU!!" Poppy's frown lightened when another horrible choke noise came from him and she had FINALLY come to the shocking realization that Snatcher....Was CRYING?! Brightly colored yellow tears were rolling down his face landing into his fluff or staining the bed sheets his head was now touching. Claws now clutching his head as he sobbed. Not cry. Not tear up. SOBBED into the bed sheets and wailed like a wounded animal. The noises sounding broken and shattered. "PLEASE!! D-D-DONT-...*hic* DONT HATE ME!! MORE THAN ANYTHING I N-NEVER WANTED YOU TO HATE ME!! I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!! I KNOW I PECKED UP!!! B-B-BUT PLEASE!! DONT HATE ME!!"</p><p>".....Then answer mah question. Why didn't you tell me?," she insisted though her throat tightened real bad at her words.</p><p>"B-BECAUSE I WAS SCARED!! ALRIGHT!! A-A-A-ARE- *HIC* IS EVERYONE HAPPY NOW?! I DIDNT KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO?! I COULDNT T-TELL YOU AFTER THINGS WERE GOING FINE!! I-IF YOU JUST LIKED ME HOW I AM NOW I DIDNT WANT TO RUIN IT!! I DIDN'T-...." Another small series of chokes and sobs wracked his trembling form as he shook his head no against the sheets. "I didn't want to add to your p-p-p-pain...*hic* to see...what I had become after all this t-t-t-tim-m-m-me. *hic*....I-Im sorry...please..d-don't hate me."</p><p>He froze. Something touched the top of his head....He slowly took his gaze away from the blankets and up into the crying face of Poppy's. Tears slowly falling down her cheeks making it look like her ocean eyes was leaking diamond tears that mixed with her red freckles that resembled so much like flower petals. She looked so beautiful. The two stared at each other for a long time as the silence still lingered as well as the tears, the soft hand on his head slowly giving him reassuring pats as she stared at him.</p><p>"...I don't hate you."</p><p>.....He blinked. "Y-You don't?"</p><p> </p><p>"No...And ah ain't angry. Just.....disappointed."</p><p> </p><p>Disappointed?? Well that's better than being hated wasn't it?.....Well in the long run YES!! YES IT WAS!! ABSOLUTELY PECKING BETTER THAN BEING HATED!! Which brought him some relief, but she was still obviously disappointed him him in some way or form.</p><p> </p><p>"L-Let's get that straight." She sniffed and wiped her tears with her other arm. "I don't hate you, b-but that don't mean Im still not ticked at ya. Especially 'bout tricking me into signing that darn contract."</p><p> </p><p>He hummed and gave a shaking exhale. Yellow eyes comming to rest on her exposed arms. There was light marks where Moonjumper's red strings had gripped her body still and he felt some of the anger from before come back to him, and Poppy jumped when his own gentle hand gently ran across the light marks frowning at them. "....Are you...alright?"</p><p> </p><p>She blinked and sighed. "Y-Yeah. I'll be fine...I just don't get why he done went ahead and did that."</p><p> </p><p>He was pretty sure the THAT she was referring to was Moonboy doing this. And slowly his hand gently wrapped around hers as he shrugged. "With that guy who knows? He's always envied those who weren't stuck in the prison he was in and took what he wanted. He....probably would've tried to take you either way because of the memories we both have of when we were alive when he first found out. Peck. He would've probably tried it sooner if he had found out about you before he did...And I have a pretty good idea about how he did find out too." His eyes narrowed thinking back to Timmy as he soothed a hand over some of the marks. They'll soon fade away with time. No need to worry about them. "Thank peck that fool's blasted strings didn't stick to you."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy froze as a memory suddenly flashed across her face. "That reminds me. How did ya'll find me all the way in that spook's realm?...And how did I not get pecking trapped like a carp in my papa's fishin' net?"</p><p> </p><p>"To answer both questions simple. Your contract." She looked confused for a moment so he sighed. "Maybe I should explain. In case you forgot about the fine print in your contract, I'll repeat two qoutes in the contract that are most important here. Ahem." Expertly he recalled exactly what his contract said word for word. "  'By signing this the signer shall be paid for their service and loyalty with immortality, protection from the Snatcher and those under him, a home, and anything the signer requests within reason. Binding by contract means your soul shall remain bound to the contract which cannot be broken by any means except by will of the employer, a.k.a the Snatcher. By agreeing you shall also be safe from other supernatural entities and their influences whatever they may be, including influences from the employer and other minions."' </p><p> </p><p>She looked slightly amazed. "Ya'll remember all that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I never forget a contract." He smiled at her. "And in case you're wondering what I just said meant, in simple terms it means I can't force my magic or will on you to make you do anything you wanted unless you agreed fully. It also meant it no other ghosts could harm you." he growled with a frown. "Like Vanessa."</p><p> </p><p>"Or Moonjumper." Oh. So that must've been what she had felt back there when the peckneck tried to do whatever magic he was trying to force on her. But still- "How did ya'll find me then?"</p><p> </p><p>"The magic binding your soul with my essence sends out a message whenever you're endangered or needs help badly. Ive already done it once back when you had that nightmare."</p><p> </p><p>OH!....Right. The 'nightmare' who happened to be Moonjumper visiting her for the first time. Guilt over took her for lying to the ghost, but he did lie to her first didn't he? Still tho. It was kinda fair since he done confessed to everything. So she cleared his throat making him look up to her. "I uh-...G-Gotta confession ta make mahself." He rose a brow at her confused and she sighed. "Ah uh.....Ah met Moonjumper and may have lied 'bout havin' that nightmare."</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher Stared at her. ".......WHAT?!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry! I didn't know how'd ya react and at the time I was too shocked I guess."</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you tell me!?" he frowned. "I probably would've stopped him from trying that stunt of his!''</p><p> </p><p>"You knew he would do somethin' like that? Why didn't ya tell me 'bout him?!"</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know he'd lure you all the way out there in a different dimention! But I know him enough to know he would've tried something if he knew about you. Which is why I DIDN'T risk telling you because I was right!"</p><p> </p><p>"You couldn't have warned me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I knew you'd go try and find him! And look what that did!"</p><p> </p><p>"BECAUSE YOU NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING!!"</p><p> </p><p>"I KNOW!!!" Snatcher held up his hands. "I. Know. .....But so did Moonboy, and unlike him, I didn't do anything as remotely as bad as THIS!" He pointed a claw to the almost faded marks on her arms. "And I technically never lied to you except that ONE time. And thanks to that anything he planned was defeated before he even thought of it!"</p><p> </p><p>"...." She crossed her arms. "Snatcher, tell me this. Would he have really tried to do somethin' like this if he find out eariler?"</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher still didn't stop frowning and sighed. "....Most likely yes. Moonboy's always had a nack for this kidnapping scheme for everyone he first meets. Hazelle and the kids being some of his past victims of his events. ....And a few of my minions."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy looked at him for a long moment before looking down again. So....She would've most likely gone through that either way. And he did it to the girls and Hazelle too?? Then that means the only reason she wasn't taken was because Snatcher tricked her into signing that contract which ended up saving her life in the end.</p><p> </p><p>"So..where do we go with this now?" She looked at him. "What do we do now that all of this is out in the open?" </p><p> </p><p>Snatcher just stared at her. He....He never really even thought of that. Now that it was all out, and she wasn't mad (thank peck) and everything was.....now this. What now? Where DID they go from here? Well he did tell her everything-...Except one thing. But no. It'd be wrong of him to even claim he loved her more than his friend now. It....It was still better to be a friend and not a forced love interest. So to her question he shrugged, even if he did tell her it wouldn't make a difference and probably only make things more awkward between the two. </p><p> </p><p>"I...I'm not sure."</p><p> </p><p>A small silence passed. </p><p> </p><p>"I think....we need some time from each other." He looked up surprised as she stared at him. "Ah don't mean that in a mean way. I just...think we both need some space to think 'bout this and to figure out where I wanna go from here. I'll still take care of them while I'm here. Ya don't have ta worry 'bout me repayin' ya for everythin'. Cuz I will. But I really do think it's fer the best right now to clear mah head."</p><p> </p><p>He still stared at her not knowing what to do. But what else could be do but agree? And that's exactly what he did. He agreed. And left a little while after making sure the girls would be ok. Thankfully they weren't scared of what happened with Moonjumper as much as they were worried about Poppy's condition and were like none of that ever happened as soon as they learnt she would be ok. She found the two sitting in front of the TV watching a penguin cartoon when she gained the courage to come out, and was tackled by the two children in a hug relieved to see her again. She was glad to see they were alright too but that was the least of her problems...In fact she didn't have any problems at all anymore. From that day things were...weird. But a normal weird. It was like she went back into her ritual of one of the girls waking her up, shoving something in her mouth quickly for breakfast, getting freshed up, and go back to work off the debt she owed the birds. It wasn't too bad. She wasn't worried or distracted by anything anymore. The more she thought about it, the more Poppy realized that it was probably best if she just focused on repaying back the two debts she was owed. Mr. Grooves for the camera thing, and Snatcher for (even tho causing a whole lotta trouble) did help her out as promised. How she would pay back snatcher in full for what he did concerning Moonjumper yet she wasn't sure, but she should focus on one thing at a time for now. She saw Hazelle when she first went back too. Not Timmy tho. At least not at first. The two didn't interact as much beyond their interactions in the play and it's not like Poppy wanted to at first either. For now she just wanted to focus on her play parts and over the days coming to pass by, since nothing else was distracting her or really bothering her anymore, she was able to focus on her parts and movements, and reread the script and Starella storybook for practice when she wasn't cooking something for the girls or spending sometime with them. Sometimes they'd go around the Express Owl Town surround the studious or Moon City with all the Moon Penguins running around and the flashy stores she's have to lean down to walk in too. It was a nice change of pace even if it's just a few places.  Or sometimes very often after her work for the studios, they would go to Cookie's resturaunt to have dinner. Which was free since Cookie was asscociated with the Studios and so the resturaunt provided all the staff and actors free food for their lunches, which worked out well for her. She was having fun trying all the new foods. As days past, she sometimes thought of how Snatcher was doing or what the others were up to now. She was very tempted to ask Hazelle quite a few times but decided against it all the time. But soon all of that was dashed away by one simple day back on the ship. One of the rare days off Mr. grooves gave everyone due to the tight scheduale they were all on to finish by the deadline for the Award Ceremony. It was just as average day rereading through the script while the girls watched Tv. Hattie happened to look up at Poppy who had her bangs angled just the right way to cast a shadow over her blue eyes and Hattie's eyes suddenly went wide.</p><p> </p><p>"YOU'RE HER!!" She jumped and pointed at Poppy all of all sudden startling the other two girls as they also jumped and looked at her. "THE LADY FROM THE STORY BOOK!!"</p><p> </p><p>....Poppy blinked. "Yeah? I know I'm playing your favorite fairytale charactor. I have ta for Mr. Grooves."</p><p> </p><p>Hattie shook her head. "Not that book! Hang on! I'll show you!" Before any of them could say anything else Hattie was already dashing away from them and ran through the door that lead to her bedroom. .....Poppy and Bow exchanged glances and Bow shrugged. A second later Hattie returned and had something in her hand which she shoved into Poppy's face, causing the older woman to blink and drop her own book in the process. "HERE!! LOOK IN THIS BOOK!!"</p><p> </p><p>"What in tarnation has gotten inta ya?" She blinked again and looked towards the book Hattie was holding in front of her face. She reached up to grab it and hold it away from her face to see the cover more clearly. The hard cover of the thin book was all black and on the front was a red heart with a slash through it. A white swirl mark was beneath the slashed heart and above the heart was what she guessed was the title of the book in white letter. "The Tale Of Queen-...." Her blue eyes widened as she stared at the name. Then to Hattie. "Vanessa....What is this?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's Snatcher's story. You're in it." She pointed to the book. "I got it from a time rift I fixed."</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher's.....story? Poppy's eyes went wide and looked back down to the book in her hands. It didn't look like a thick book, just as thin as a regular child's book. But the cover....Poppy's hand shook as she held it up and slowly grabbed the cover....before opening it. And her eyes widened. Despite the dark, ominous cover the first page of the book showed a very happy sight that made her jaw drop. IT. WAS. THEM!! Moonjumper-..I mean Snatcher-...Both?? PHILIP!! Was there on the first page holding hands with who clearly used to be Vanessa!! She would recognize Philip anywhere. In cartoon book form both looking so in love with their eyes covered by shadows, the background a cute pink with hearts showing how in love they ar-...They were once upon a time. Poppy just...Stared at it. What was this? She looked back to Hattie with wide confusion. She didn't say anything so she just slowly looked back down to the book and shakily turned the next page. The next page was obviously the Queen walking through her village surrounded by some of the townsfolk's children who wore their silly disguises to play games. They all looked so happy. The next page after that made her stomach DROP. It.....It was HER!! She was standing right there. And Philip right in front of her, they looked to be holding hands and they were surrounded by her flower stand in the corner of the town square. It..It even had a close up picture of the two holding hands. And there was Vanessa, looking to be wearing a shocked face. No! Blue eyes widened at the events unfolding before her in this nightmare of a picture book. NO!! THIS COULDNT BE WHAT SHE THOUGHT IT WAS!! The book trembled in her hold as she stared at it, her heart and breath picking up pace. This couldn't be- She quickly flipped to the next page. Vanessa again. She was crying with a black background behind her and a picture of a broken heart in the middle of her chest. NO!! NONONONO!!! THIS ISNT IT!! She flipped a page again-.....HER. STOMACH. DROPPED!! It was the three of them again. A very familiar scene played in front of her in one picture. Her flower stand again with her standing there smile on her face and a gold bracelet in her hand, Philip looking up in the direction of Vanessa who's form was running down an alley way. The memories came flooding back to her.</p><p> </p><p>He jumped almost dropping the flowers he was just handed. "Vanessa!?" The florist looked to where he was looking but didn't see the woman that dashed into the alleyway as he stared in confusion. "Vanessa?.....Why did she run away so suddenly?"</p><p>...The florist shrugged lightly with a smile. "Maybe she was embarrassed she walked in on you getting her flowers?", she suggested.</p><p>....He gave a smile. "OH! Of course! She's considerate l-like that." He gave an almost nervous smile and turned back to her before bowing. "T-Thank you for your help once again...Ms. Poppy."</p><p>She waved her hand. "Oh, don't mention it! It's always to see just a nice man be so considerate and give the gal he loves so many flowers."</p><p> </p><p>This.....T-This was that fateful day. The day which they were all frozen. And she wasn't even done with the storybook. Which meant there was more. She didn't even realize she turned another page until she was met with another horrible sight. It was Philip and Vanessa again. Playing another part in the story she didn't witness but heard about a few times from both Philips. The fated meeting of Vanessa before he was locked away. It showed Philip and Vanessa in what looked to be the Queen's Summer home away from her castle, a painting of the couple behind them slashed apart. With Philip holding the rainbow daisies he bought from her and Vanessa looking enraged surrounded by a dark aura and still crying. New page and new heart rate and new horrror. Vanessa was mid twisted into some form of shadow amalgamation and it...IT WAS THEM!! The guards that had marched into the town square and kidnapped her away when she was closing her stand all those years ago. Before she was locked in that room! They had a hold of Philip who was desperately reaching out to her flowers falling to join some kind of ice on the floor. Poppy just stared wide eyed silent as the page breathing heavy enough to be heard by the children who were watching her intently ignoring the cartoons on TV in favor of just seeing her expressions. Another page turn by a very shaky hand- She gasped and a hand shot up to cover her mouth. It was Snatcher!! IT WAS SNATCHER!! IT!! WAS!!! SNATCHER!!! There in the dark chained to a wall and crown discarded on the floor of some dark cell!! Her mind completely went blank!! It was true. He was killed by her greed and jealousy!! But that's not what made her throw a hand to her mouth. It was the tears running down from the yellow golden eyes like the ones she had seen so many days ago when he distressed everything to her. How so scared and sad he looked-</p><p> </p><p>THUMP!!</p><p> </p><p>Both girls jumped when Poppy jumped up and away from the book with a bigger gasp at the last page and made both girls jump too at her frightened reaction to the very last picture in the book.  A picture. Of Vanessa. The monster. The murderor. The twisted form of hate, jealousy, greed and pain she really was. The monster that caused so many deaths and so much pain. The book fell open wide on that page with the monster staring up at them all and Poppy still stared at it all. Suddenly feeling like she would cry from the heavy emotions filling her. </p><p> </p><p>"W-What is this?," she demanded when Hattie picked the book up and closed it. But she already knew the answer so it was a stupid question.</p><p> </p><p>"Snatcher's story made from the time rift. Time rifts made them when they fell down in a place with a lot of magic or memories, and then it makes a book with the strongest memories." She rose a brow. "I don't know why."</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you show me this?"</p><p> </p><p>She looked right at her. "Because you're the Flower Princess! It took me a real long time to figure out Snatcher was talking about you! Why didn't I use my Detective Hat!?"</p><p> </p><p>"H-Hold on now there!" Poppy looked even more confused. "You said Imma what?!"</p><p> </p><p>She frowned looking frustrated, " The Flower Princess!! From Snatcher's story he told me!"</p><p> </p><p>".....And what 'story' did that purple onion tell ya?" </p><p> </p><p>Hattie paued for a minute. Her face scrunched up in thought thinking back all that time ago before Poppy was even brought back to life with the time piece. "....Once upon a time." Hattie sat down as she tried to think back to what she was told. "There was a beautiful flower Princess named Poppy." Hattie looked at Poppy's slacked jawed, wide eyed look as Bow listened curiously. " An evil witch named Veronica. And a stupid, stupid King. WAY, WAY back before your great granny was even born there was these three." Hattie went back to that thoughtful face. "The Flower Princess was very beautiful. Her hair was a rose red and her skin was as soft as their petals. She had the most wonderful patience listening to her friend The Stupid King, and his p-problems. But..she didn't know the king was in love with her. You see. He was too cowardly to tell her or anyone else because he was betrothed to the Evil witch Veronica."</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher....told her about them through his own interpritation of the story?? Twisting it into some kind of fairytale for her?? NO!! No it couldn't be....But Veronica?? Really?? Obviously that reminded her of Vanessa and Poppy the flower princess?? No. That HAD!! To be her. Snatcher even used her OWN PECKING NAME for this!! Which meant the stupid king was-...And he was engaged to marry-... but he was secretly in love with-...Moonjumper's voice suddenly rang out to her.</p><p> </p><p>"She slowly descended into madness and became nothing but a controlling dictator that put me-..The prince through NOTHING but misery, and yet the prince still foolishly loved her and tried his best to make her happy! His only saving grace was when he had to leave for his studies and when he met YOU!! Poppy Rose Bloomington. A small time country girl who grew up on a farm and moved to town to sell her pretty flowers.~ Catching the eye of a prince with your understanding and very kind nature. Basically being everything to him that Vanessa wasn't or ever will be."</p><p> </p><p>Did-....Was he suggesting that Snatcher- Or Philip-..or him...They-...IN SOME WAY OR FORM liked her liked her?? Like romantically!? Her face suddenly became hot at even the mention of some man liking her. S-She wasn't that likable!! Back in her day no man wanted a woman who was stronger than them, worked in the mud, got dirty and sweaty working, and had a job of her own that wasn't something 'acceptable' for a lady like a teacher, a maid, nurse, lady in waiting, cook, or-....or SOMETHING femenine across those lines. Which was why her papa was so adament she became a milk maid like her mother! So in his words 'would have a better chance of settling down and givin' me grandchildren. Cuz no man in his right mind would want a woman who snapped back and raised her voice at him.'  But...The way the Flower Princess Poppy was described as red hair like a rose and skin as soft as flower petals?!?! Her face became even more red just thinking about it.. Well, Snatcher couldn't be considered a man in his own right mind could he? First cuz he wasn't a man but a ghost. Secondly he was dead so technically had no brain or mind that was right or wrong. And thirdly when was a ghost in a haunted forest with an adopted alien daughter 'right minded'?!?!</p><p> </p><p>Hattie continued not noticing her inner turmoil over there while she tried to remember everything Snatcher said. "But....She was in love with a fairytale. She loved the Stupid King for being like a King from a story. She never loved him for who he really was as long as her fairytale wasn't tampered with." Poppy flinched for a moment before slowly looking back to Hattie. The young girl probably wasn't realizing the gravity of the words she repeated as she just focused on telling it to her. " She was clingy, selfish, nothing was never good enough unless it was expensive, and she demanded all his attention all the time. Until one fateful day the witch saw the King And Flower Princess holding hands. AS JUST FRIENDS." She clarified just as Snatcher did mimicing how he stressed that part. "Nothing romantic. Just two friends holding hands for a little bit. And she got really, really jealous. In fact she got so jealous she blamed him for breaking her heart and locked him away forever. And then she cursed the Stupid King's and Princess's kingdoms. All the plants died, all the animals ran away, and everyone moved on from there. But karma struck her good and The Stupid King managed to escape and get free, but the Witch's spell backfired. She cursed herself too and was trapped forever in her home, the black magic keeping her inside the cave she dug, but it was too late. The Princess was gone and he never saw her again." Hattie's eyes widened at the events of the story she just repeated to herself and everyone else. Suddenly quickly opening the book and flipping through it. Stopping at this page and that and squinting at them taking in the details. Before her blue eyes widened and she looked at Poppy again with a sad expression. "A-And...he never saw you again Poppy."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy stood there STUNNED. What...Wait. Snatcher....LOVED her?? HER?! The one who had dirt on her all the time and came from the poorest farming family you could think of, of fruit farmers and milk maids. Someone who openly critizied the Queen when she banned bacon in her entire kingdom and got angry with all the stunts she pulled on Philip but didn't say anything too badly?? The one who snorted like a pig when she laughed and had an accent thicker than the mud she used to farm flowers!? THAT POOR FARMER'S GIRL?! HER?! Catching the eye of a cute, handsome, talented, polite, selfless, loyal, sweet, rich and famous PRINCE?! The one who always loved to study magic and laws to be a better king for his people one day and was engaged to the most beautiful rich lady and who could literally get any girl he wanted?! THAT PRINCE!? SNATCHER?! No! Oh no! NONONONONO!! There must've been some mistake!!...But then again she thought there was some mistake when she thought Moonjumper was lying about Snatcher and him used to being the same person. UGH!!! WHY DID HER LIFE HAVE TO GET MORE COMPLICATED RIGHT AFTER SHE WAS GETTING OVER SOLVING ANOTHER PROBLEM?!</p><p> </p><p>Wait a minute....</p><p> </p><p>WHY THE PECK DIDNT SNATCHER TELL HER HE PECKING LIKED HER LIKE THAT?! ....Well. O-On second thought. She rubbed her red face. Maybe it would've been the better idea not to tell her when they first met. She would've no idea how to handle that ....BUT HE COULDVE TOLD HER WHEN HE WAS CONFESSING EVERYTHING BACK THERE!!!</p><p> </p><p>Bow tilted her head at Poppy's red face. "Poppy? Are you ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yeah," she managed to squeak out red faced. "W-Why d-d-don't ya'll go get ready f-for bed?"</p><p> </p><p>Safe to say that sleep didn't come easy for her that night either. She went to bed and was once again awakened in a flustered state and gone to work again with help of the girls. Prince on the mind and being in a play with her as a princess and falling for a Prince only reminded her of the story Hattie revealed to her last night. She once again could only try to go through the play again messing up a few times to which Mr. Grooves called out and had her try again until she corrected until after the day's work that day. She was glad it was over for the day and had half a mind to just eat herself drunk on all the chocolate cake and hot coco at Cookie's resturaunt. When someone stepped in front of her blocking her and the girls way out. The lady blocking her exit was one with brown hair and copper eyes, in her traditional white and pink witch outfit.</p><p> </p><p>Hazelle stared at her for a long moment. ".....We need to talk."</p><p> </p><p>......"Oh DO we?" Poppy narrowed her eyes. She still didn't forget that Hazelle knew about this whole ordeal. "Ah think the talk Snatcher gave me said enough since no one else bothered ta tell me!" She attempted to move around her but Hazelle moved in front of her holding up her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Yes, I know!!" Hazelle gave a soft look. "But PLEASE hear me out."</p><p> </p><p>"Ya'll didn't tell me anything!"</p><p> </p><p>"I KNOW!! But I didn't want to get involved because I felt like it wasn't my place." She sighed and let her arm drop as the other came up to rub her face. "I WANTED him to tell you himself and he said he would so I just left him alone."</p><p> </p><p>"Well it sure took ya long enough!"</p><p> </p><p>"Look. I know you're angry about what happened, and BELIEVE me. So. Am. I." She looked back to her. "But when Snatcher opened up a little more that one night I thought he was getting to that point."</p><p> </p><p> Poppy rose a brow. "Where are ya'll goin' with this?"</p><p> </p><p>Hazelle looked at her with genuine concern. "Poppy. I want you to talk to him again." She held up a hand when Poppy opened her mouth to speak. "I know you saw the book, and heard his little story. Hattie informed me on my break backstage. I want you to go and let him know that you know he likes you as more than just a friend and clear up this mess once and for all."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy just stared at her for a little longer.....before she shouted. "ARE YA PECKING INSANE?! I CAN'T DO THAT!?"</p><p> </p><p>"And why not? Preferably tonight would be best-"</p><p> </p><p>"NO!! NO NONONO!!" Poppy's face once again went red with that information. "There's no way in peck ah would do that!!!"</p><p> </p><p>"....." Hazelle sighed again sounding defeated. "Look. Snatcher....Hasn't been himself lately. He still feels really bad about what happened and the longer you two avoid one another and the problem that needs to be discussed the more damage it does. I'm surprised you two haven't learnt that already considering what happened last month." Poppy went to speak but Hazelle beat it to her again. "And it'd be nice considering he did save you. YES!! I know he lied to you. Yes. I KNOW he tricked you. YES I KNOW!! He didn't tell you the whole truth and because of that he put you within harm's way, but at the same time he saved you at least three times."</p><p> </p><p>"....Three??" Poppy rose a brow and crossed her arms. " Oh really? Three times?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well three and a half if you count that the contract indirectly protects you from all kinds of harm, then yes."</p><p> </p><p>She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh enlighten me. When did he do that three times?"</p><p> </p><p>This time it was Hazelle's turn to look smug. "Well he DID steal a time piece and resurrected you. So that's one. Then the time you blindly ran off into the woods and had to climb a noose to escape one of those cursed statues. And then he had to get you down from it." Poppy's eyes widened and Hazelle's smirk got wider. "Oh yes. He told me about that. And then there's the obvious contract that let you escape Moonjumper. ...He may have tricked you but by doing so saved you in the end, and trust me when I say Moonjumper's strings aren't something to bat an eye at dear. It's just as impossible to escape from them as it is to escape Snatcher's contracts unless they decide to release you."</p><p> </p><p>"What's the point of this?"</p><p> </p><p>"My POINT is that Snatcher's scared alright. It's not exactly easy for him to admit it when things he does are wrong or when there's something he doesn't have control over. The way you might react to his love for you is one of them. So just...please think about it. Because it's obvious he cares about you a lot. And I'm saying this as the noodle's friend."</p><p> </p><p>That was the message Hazelle had given her before she left, and that was the message Poppy had to try and sleep with when she laid in her makeshift bed and stared at the ceiling. GREAT!! Not like she finally got peace or anything. But now whenever she thought about Snatcher or any of the new info she was given her face would turn red and her mind blank. AFter a while of staring up at the dark ceiling  flustered she groaned and turned to her side holding up the gold shimmering against her wrist. The bracelet she had previously thrown that day long ago when Snatcher confessed to everything. It had somehow found it's way back into the attic and left on top of the giant desk against one of the walls for the past days after their discussion. But now she found herself placing it near her, as she looked at it and remembered the day her friend insisted he'd take it as payment. She sighed looking at it wrapped around her wrist again, it's always helped her for some reason, as if some of the past peace she felt was obtained by it when she just had a simple life of selling her pretty flowers to people and making them smile instead of dealing with all these complicated feelings of-....She froze when two glowing yellow orbs shined in the dim gold in the dark. She yelped and instantly threw the blankets off of herself twisting her eyes over and up towards the source of those glowing orbs.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa! It's me!," A raspy voice spoke out as a shadow moved in ths dark and Poppy could see a yellow glowing mouth moving as it spoke.</p><p> </p><p>No. It couldn't be-</p><p> </p><p>"Snatcher?" Poppy was relieved it was just the spook but that begged the question as she sighed and pushed herself up to stand. "What are you doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hazelle.....S-Said you were expecting me?,'' he replied looking and sounding nervous as he did so as he looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy looked at him. ....Then facepalmed. Of course she'd be doing this after the comment about how they should 'preferably talk tonight'. Snatcher flinched when she facepalmed herself and rose a brow nervously. Was...Was she not wanting to talk to him tonight? PECKING DARNIT!! He knew he should've known better than to take the word of that stupid Moonboy when he popped up outside of his home!! He shoud've chucked him back into that dimension the moment he laid eyes on him! He was just..sitting there minding his own buisness, reading his book on Theories Of The Penguin Mind in his home trying not to think about the amount of time that's passed since Poppy asked to have some space to think about what happened and to process all the information now discovered. He couldn't really blame her for that, after all it was pretty overwhelming for her he was sure. So he was happy to agree and give her as much time as he needed. He wasn't completely heartless you know. He was sitting comfy in his chair day and night in and out. Doing his usually routine of catching fools stumbling into his forest and if he was really bored he went out to swipe new books from somewhere. But after a while he was starting to miss the troublemakers causing trouble in his forest and the red hair and blue eyes of Poppy. He was sure she was taking good care of them but-..... He was just sitting there staring blankly at a page he forgotten which part he left off at when one of his minions came flying in and ran around to dive behind his chair. </p><p> </p><p>"BOSS! HE'S BACK!!", he shouted before diving around the chair.</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher snapped his head over to the cowering minion before looking over towards the entrance to his home...And the book dropped to the floor with a thump. The very recognizable twitching, glitching form of Moonjumper was floating right there in the entrance of his home. Yellow eyes met red ones as Moonjumper looked absolutely worried. </p><p> </p><p>He suddenly flinched and held up his arms. "W-WAIT WAIT WAIT!!"</p><p> </p><p>He was snatched up by a shadowy bullet as Snatcher shot out of his home and grabbed his other half within his claws in their iron grip!! A blur as The two kept shooting out until Moonjumper felt his back slammed into one of the petrified trees and crows cawed out as they took off from the trees, spiders cowered away, and any minions or dwellers under Snatcher's reign watched as their King glared at Moonjumper in his clutches. The mane of hair around his neck spiked up and his face turned into a snarl as he literally growled out. Moonjumper freezing at the sight of him and reminded of just how more powerful he was in and out of the Horizon. </p><p> </p><p>"YOU GOT A LOT OF NERVE SHOWING UP ANYWHERE NEAR ME FOOL!!," he bellowed out and shook the terrified ghost in his clutches a little. "AFTER WHAT YOU PULLED YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN?! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!"</p><p> </p><p>Moonjumper squeaked something out something that sounded like a mouse before he shook his head, eyes wide blown in fear. "P-P-Please S-Snatcher. L-L-Lets be r-reasonab-b-ble now. I-I came to apologize-"</p><p> </p><p>"HA!" Moonjumper froze up again. "YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?! AFTER THE STUNT YOU PULLED BEHIND HER BACK?! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD LISTEN TO ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY?!"</p><p> </p><p>"B-B-Because." He swallowed and forced a smile. "H-Hazelle told me to?"</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher stared at him.....Hazelle told him to come apologize? Yeah....That sounds like something she'd make Moonboy do alright. He still frowned but thankfully slowly released him much to Moonjumper's releif. "Im not interested in what you have to say to me." He then pointed to the sky. "GET. OUT. OF. MY. FOREST. And DONT you DARE think about coming near Poppy ever again!!"</p><p> </p><p>He still didn't budge anywhere. "U-Uh...Ab-b-bout that. Uh...H-Hazelle...MayhavetoldPoppyhowyoureallyfeelaboutherandexpectsyoutotalktohertonight!!"</p><p> </p><p>That's what made him freeze. And for a moment his face was blank before his rage came back in full swing again. "W H A T?!" His voice boomed and echoed throughout the forest and Moonjumper held up his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Trust me i-i-it wasn't my idea a-a-at all! S-S-She just w-w-wanted me to tell you!!"</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher growled out lowly. "When I see that witch she's about to get the royal boot!!"</p><p> </p><p>"B-But w-what about Poppy? S-S-She'll be expecting y-y-you tonight."</p><p> </p><p>A shot of panic and fear quickly zigzagged through his form as his eyes widened at the realization. Hazelle told Poppy he LOVED HER!?!?! Oh peck he felt like he was gonna chuck ectoplasm again! WHAT WAS HAZELLE THINKING!?!? POPPY KNEW HE LIKED HER LIKE THAT?! OHPECKOHPECKOHPECK!!! HE WAS IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!! WHAT WAS POPPY THINKING RIGHT NOW!? SHE PROBABLY THOUGHT HE WAS WEIRD!! OR SOME KIND OF CREEP!! His claws gripped his head as he spiraled down into those thoughts. IF SHE DIDN'T HATE HIM SHE SURE WOULD NOW!! OR AT THE VERY LEAST BE ANNOYED AT HIM FOR NOT TELLING HER!! HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO HIM?!?!</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO PECKING DO?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Tell her?" Moonjumper meekly suggested and smiled nervously when Snatcher snapped back to him with a questioning look.</p><p> </p><p>''WHAT?!"</p><p> </p><p>Moonjumper sighed. "Look. I-.....I-I tried to trick her into coming into the Horizon with me."</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher sneered at him, "SO WHAT!? You love her too!"</p><p> </p><p> Moonjumper stared at him a little more calmly now. " You're right...I do. But you love her more." Snatcher stared at him for a while and Moonjumper sighed. "When we split into two upon death, so was our personality." He explained pointing to himself. "Took me a while and Hazelle explaining. But I am the embodiment of the prim and proper prince we always were...And the one who still feels for who Vanessa once was. I am the person We WERE. The sadness, the proper manners, the very lonely calm past us...That's me. I-...I miss my Queen despite everything." Snatcher wanted to gag. "But you..." Moonjumper stared dead at him and spoke with a genuine voice. "You are the part of us that had our buried side. All of our love for her. For Poppy. Your protective ad fierce side Vanessa made us bury in favor of me...or my half."</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher narrowed his eyes and stared at Moonboy long and hard with a suspicious look crossing his arms."....Why are you tell me this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because Snatcher....I want her to be happy as much as you. Which is why you should do what we always wanted too and tell her what we should have....As you love her more than I ever could." His yellow eyes widened as he eyed his face, but found no traces of Moonjumper lying or hiding anything. And believe me he could tell when this corpse was lying to him, but he seemed actually concerned about this as his face now twisted to a softer tone and he tilted his head. "....You love her still. Don't you?" Snatcher didn't say anything, but his grip on his arms tightened and his frown widened. "Oh! Please. Do not give me that silent treatment old boy. You risked loosing your entire forest for her when I tried to trick her into coming into the Horizon with me."</p><p> </p><p>"THEN WHY THE PECK DID YOU DO THAT IN THE PECKING FIRST PLACE?!," Snatcher snapped back at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I missed my FRIEND!!" Moonjumper scowled at him. "And I never saw her as my 'love'! YOU DID! Why else would you even risk that much for Poppy unless you loved her?!"</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher stared at him for a while longer again before he grunted and turned his gaze away from him. ''And why should I even do anything after you went BEHIND MY BACK!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because Poppy is going to be expecting you tonight. Wouldn't it just cause her more trouble if you don't go? You know how stubborn she is! If you don't go to her she's going to eventually storm in here looking for you demanding answers! Then you'll have to try and explain to her why you didn't go see her. It's very rude to keep a lady waiting."</p><p> </p><p>''OH SHOVE IT MOONSHINE!! It's also rude to attempt to HOLD HER HOSTAGE and TRICK HER like a TRAITOR!!"</p><p> </p><p>Moonjumper stared at him for a moment before he sighed again. "Very well. I know when I've done all I can. But please at least think it over? For Poppy's sake."</p><p> </p><p>And then he left in a puff of scattering glitchy square things. Like he never showed up there. Leaving Snatcher to think, sulk, curse about, freak out over, and get flustered over everything and the situation Hazelle threw him into this time!!.....In that order. And after much continplating figured that Poppy WOULD be stubborn enough to march into Subcon to find him if he didn't show up. And-.....I-It took a lot for him to force himself to teleport himself into the ship. He felt oddly empty inside, like he hadn't been complete. But he didn't want Poppy to have anymore reasons to be disappointed in him. So after searching a bit he popped himself right on into the attic since that's where she most likey be at the moment. He guessed he must've not noticed how much time has passed with him thinking because he popped in on her about to sleep he guessed and accidentally spooked her. But now she sighed and looked up at the darker form's eyes as they blinked at her nervously. Poppy flinched when a snap rang out and a moment later a ball of blue flames popped up in the air next to Snatcher's head as he gazed down at her, lighting up the entire attic and allowed them to see one another. Poppy blinked at the sudden change in lighting, and after a few blinks managed to see the worried frown on the ghosts face as he stared down at her. The silence stretched on for a few moments with each party glancing around and Snatcher gave a small cough to help ease them into this. </p><p> </p><p>"So....I was told you wanted to see me?" He crossed his arms looking at the floor. "I don't suppose it's because of what Hazelle told you."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "Uh.....Actually I-I wasn't plannin' on seeing ya tanight."</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher turned to her with a raised brow. "That's not what I was told.".....he suddenly frowned and growled. "Hazelle. I swear that witch is going to get a piece of my mind after this."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy nodded in agreement that she didn't approve of what Hazelle apparently had planned with either of their consent but-....."Well. S-Since yer here-..." She looked back up at him with a light scowl and Snatcher froze under her eyes. As she crossed her arms. "Would ya mind tellin' me what in tarnation all this mumbo jumbo with that-...t-that darn book of you and me!?"</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher couldn't have snapped at her faster recoiling like he was stung. "Y-YOU SAW WHAT?!"</p><p> </p><p>She scowled further. "I said what's with the book!? And this whole story of you calling me a 'Flower Princess'??"</p><p> </p><p>He looked confused for a moment. "Flower princess? What the peck are you even-...." He stopped mid sentence, yellow orbs suddenly going wide. ".......Oh.....Oh no."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yes." Her brow rose as she shifted awkwardly on her feet. Blue eyes shifting away for a moment. ".....OH!! FOR THE LOVE OF PECK!!" She looked at him suddenly. "Everyone says you're in love with me!!"</p><p> </p><p>"W-WHAT?!" Snatcher flabbergasted at the sudden and bold forward approuch from her. Face suddenly glowing a bright yellow to match his wide eyes and open mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Poppy wasn't too far off either. Her face turned a bright pink as she still stared at him. Her mind racing with questions. Was that too straight forward? She didn't want to beat around the bush anymore. Why did he react so badly? Was Everyone just exaggerating and he doesn't? Is he mad he got caught? Why didn't he tell her. Her throat suddenly felt tight and dry as she forced herself to say the next few words. "I-I...Y-YA'LL H-HEARD ME!! W-W-WHY D-DO YOU LIKE ME?!"</p><p> </p><p>"WHO IN THE P-P-PECK TOLD YOU THAT!?"</p><p> </p><p>"HATTE!! A-AND HAZELLE!! A-A-AND EVEN M-M-MOONJ-J-JUMPER D-DID WHEN I MET HIM!!" Her face was as red as her hair now as she fumbled with her fingers. "Did ya.....I-I-I mean-......Are you......A-A-Are t-t-they r-r-right??"</p><p> </p><p>Another silence followed throughout the room as Snatcher couldn't do anything but stare and Poppy figited and stared shyly anywhere but Snatcher after her embarrassing outburst. Wishing she hadn't said that and wishing she could slap herself for the embarrassing situation she put them in now. But jumped when she heard a low sound from Snatcher as the spook sank down to the floor. Sighing lowly and bringing a hand to rub his face where one's temples would be on his face if he still had a normal human face. She watched as the brightly yellow blushing ghost sat down on the floor and leaned his back against the wall in front of her. Sitting there and just rubbing his face. Seriously?! Why was his whole existance, life and death, have to be so complicated? Seriously, it was one situation after another for him now a days. More silence rang out and he assumed Poppy was doing to do the same thing he was. Trying to figure out how the peck he was supposed to explain this new situation to her- He looked up when he heard something shift and sit down next to him, looking to see Poppy sitting crosslegged right next to him looking up at the bigger ghost. Still red faced a fair amount but not saying anything as they did.</p><p> </p><p>".........A-Are uh-....Y-You ok?," she asked. It might've been a dumb question but it was the only ice breaker she could think of at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>He huffed in return. "Peachy. Real pecking peachy." He grumbled and looked to his own lap. "How do I keep getting into these things?"</p><p> </p><p>"You tell me when ya find o-out cuz I'd like that question answered too." Another small bit of silence passed before she spoke again looking at him from the corners of her eyes. "I-....h-hate to be pushy but.....Is that..all they said.....True?"</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher didn't say anything at first. suddenly finding his claws very interesting. "IF it was what would you say about it? Not that I'm admitting to anything."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy rose a brow but decided to answer anyways. "W-W-Well-...I uh-" ...Actually what WOULD she say if Philip had confessed to loving her all those years ago or Snatcher liking her now the same way? The thought of anyone telling her they liked her. A woman who had already come to terms with the idea that she'd never get into a relationship, covered in mud or dirt 87% of the time, and had a mouth and attitude that could make a sailor blush. Why would any self respecting man, let alone a prince, love someone like her? She'd probably ask them if they were drunk or crazy!...But to be honest, she WOULD ask that wouldn't she? So she turned up to him fully. "Well.....IF someone told me they liked me like ...t-that, I would ask why? What would they see in someone like me?...Not pointing any fingers at anyone of course. Just sayin' what if."</p><p> </p><p>He stared at her for a moment before looking back to his lap. "Well....IF someone liked you, they'd probably tell you-....T-That you were the most understanding person in the world....If someone liked you that is."</p><p> </p><p>OH! She saw what game he was coming at her this time. More beating around the bush for him but to her it was just a case of reverse phycology again. So she hummed and looked at him. "That's a very nice compliment someone would give mahself. But ah ain't too convinced anyone would like me like that." Snatcher tilted his head slightly to her indicating she had his attention. "Let's just say that YOU liked me, not sayin' that ya do, just y'know as an example. And ya'll wanted to confess ta me. What would YOU tell me?...If you were interested that is."</p><p> </p><p>.....He sighed again. "Well...I definately wouldn't say it was love at first sight."</p><p> </p><p>"Why not?"</p><p> </p><p>"B-Because-...." He scowled and softly glared at his claws. "Love at first sight doesn't exist. Love takes time and love takes work. And at the very least you have to know the other person." His claws shook as they slowly balled into fists. "And Vanessa literally had no idea of who or what I was." .......After a few seconds of tense posture, Snatcher sighed and slowly allowed himself to relax un balling the fists and looked at Poppy. Who was staring back at him wide eyed. "I know I said I wasn't good at this emotional talk, but I'm good at talking from experience. We-....W-We're all told fairytales about how the prince sees his princess and immediately falls for her, but...How could that happen? How could love at first sight truly exist? You don't know them. You don't know who they really are. Being blinded by someone's outward beauty can blind you to what's inside. A person can be beautiful....but have an ugly heart." His eyes lowered themselves from her own as he just....gazed off. "Vanessa wasn't actually in love with me. She was in love with the idea of me or what her twisted version of me should've been. She never allowed me to be me, but wanted me to fill a role she desired. And that's not love." He looked back at her. "That's selfishness." Yellow eyes scanned her face. ".....I think if I were to fall in love with you it'd be for all the opposite reasons Vanessa gave me, or other ladies. You weren't kind to me just because I was a prince, or because I was handsome, which I do claim.~ " Poppy rolled her eyes. "I could tell because you were so genuinely nice to everyone you meet. Even now. But even when you do fight with other people you were never.....cruel. Maybe a well deserved punch but you never really liked to fight with anyone. You treated me no different from the common man, and when we became friends you-....You were always so honest and open with me like I wasn't your future ruler or had this massive duty, or some fake fantasy. You treated me not as your superior, but as your equal. You listened to me even when I didn't listen to myself and....A-And you even AGREED with me when that pecking blonde demon did those pecked up things to me! You..you were the first person to really tell me what she was doing wasn't right. B-But ....I didn't listen. And...A-And my ignorance cost you and millions of others their lives probably...." He looked over at her again. "You were the most kind, fun, honest, down to earth person I had ever MET. Poppy, everytime I was around you, you made me smile when I was going through the worst part of my life! And you're the m-m-most forgiving person too....E-Even when I lied and I tricked you, and after everything that happened...You forgave me. I didn't to. You're the m-most beautiful person I've ever met. Inside and out." Her blue eyes were wide with an expression he couldn't place. Like a child seeing a toy for the first time in their life. He didn't notice it, but his body was likely shaking again. "A-A-And...I-I will never be able to make up for what I've caused. I'm...I'm s-so sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"......Why?" She asked hands trembling within her lap as she just...looked at him. Blue eyes wide as she just..didn't know how to accept this new information. "....W-Why would you l-love someone like me l-l-like that?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why?! I just told you!" He stared at her and held his hands up. "For the love of peck I just told you why! I love the way you treat others! How kind you are!? That's why I love you!!"</p><p> </p><p>Another moment of silence went by as the two just stared at each other for a long moment as the silence went on for a while longer as Poppy's face reheated with a new shade of red at his words. </p><p> </p><p>"S-So...You admit you love me?"</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher couldn't have turned a brighter yellow faster. "WHAT?! WHEN DID I EVER SAY I DID!?"</p><p> </p><p>"JUST NOW!! YOU SAID 'THAT'S WHY I LOVE YOU'!!"</p><p> </p><p>"NO I DIDN'T!!"</p><p> </p><p>"YES YA DID!! AND DON'T LIE TA ME AGAIN YA PURPLE ONION!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Rrrrrrrr! YOU'RE.......YOU'RE PECKING IMPOSSIBLE!!" He crossed his arms and looked away pouting as he he did so, still very obvious yellow blush running across his face as he did so. Which also confirmed everything he had just said. "FINE!! S-SO WHAT IF I DO!? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WOULD'VE LIKED ME THAT WAY BACK!!" A silence filled the room as he just stared off.....before he peeked over at her. "R-right?"</p><p> </p><p>She didn't answer at first, just sat there red faced and hummed. "W-Well.....maybe not now or like this....B-But it would've been nice if you didn't keep so much from me all the time."</p><p> </p><p>"H-Hey! I said I was sorry!," he argued.</p><p> </p><p>"And I said it was alright! But ya don't have to keep anymore stuff from me!" Her brow rose a little. "Don't suppose there ain't anything else I should know 'bout?"</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher shook his head. "N-No...No. That's pretty much everything. Blabbered out behind my pecking back!....But all of it none the less."</p><p> </p><p>"....Yer tellin' the truth?"</p><p> </p><p>"Course I am! Pecking-.....*sighs* There's nothing else to lie about anymore."</p><p> </p><p>Once again like in a cliche romance movie, the two looked down in silence. Well....what now? Were they just supposed to move forward like nothing at all happened? yeah right. Nothing would ever be the same now. It'd be awkward to everyone on both sides and in between. Way way too awkward!! </p><p> </p><p>Poppy took a breath and looked back up to Snatcher who perked at her suddenly looking at him again. "W-Well....I'm glad you told me. I know it was...probably really hard for ya'll ta tell me anything considerin' what had happened." He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "For what it's worth, what I said still stands. Ah ain't mad at ya. Not one bit. I-...I'm upset ya didn't tell me but I ain't mad. And I don't hate ya." Her hand reached out and Snatcher blinked when Poppy grabbed one of his hands into hers. "And....I don't think I ever thank ya for what ya did for me. Ya'll saved my life. M-More than once." She looked down at the embarrassing memory of her dangling from the dum rope in the middle of the forest like an idiot. "Ya didn't have ta help me at all..But ya did. And I can't ever say how much I appreciate it. So...how 'bout we jut call it even and be friends again?" She smiled that smile that could put any jewel or flower to shame. "Whatcha say, Snatcher? Care ta make a friend again?"</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher looked at Poppy for a long time. Her beautiful kind smile looking back to him as her hands squeezed his large one, ever patiently waiting for an answer. She was offering him something he lost a long time ago. A friend. Didn't matter that he loved her in a way she might never return and didn't have to. After everything they experienced together. The lies, the fights, the fear, the near death experiences....She was still ready and willing to be his friend. Just like all those years ago when he lost her to the cold dark void of Vanessa. .....A small smile passed over the spook's face and his hand curled around hers.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd like a friend very much."</p><p> </p><p>***********************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher wasn't bluffing when he said he was going to rip into Hazelle the moment he saw her again for the stunts she pulled. And he did call her out for it the second he saw her, which was when he tagged along one time to Poppy's rehearsal. After that night with the two becoming friends once again, thing's were less tense and awkward around the place now that there wasn't any bad blood or anymore lies between them. Snatcher was like his old self again but a bit better.....If you count Snatcher going back to being how he was better. He was now more at peace when he was sitting in his forest reading and had taken up letting Poppy know the girls could go whereever they wanted without her watching them if that made it easier for her to pay off her debt to Mr. Grooves but Poppy had to decline since they were her ride there and back and she wanted to fix all debts before anything. Snatcher had rose a brow at her and told her as far as he was concerned their contract was upgraded to mutual friends status instead of servant and boss. He literally had in in rewriting to show her. So no more debts were owed to him since he agreed they were even now. Which was fair she supposed. At least it was another thing off her mind to worry less about as the days flew on. They were mostly spent with Snatcher.....Well doing everything he's been doing for the past thousand years which entertained him just fine. And Poppy studying/practicing her route for the play, feeling more and more nervous as the time flew on, taking care of the girls, or going to work paying back Mr. Grooves like she promised. Snatcher would pop up more often to talk with her about this play(which he thought was ridiculous of course) or it was spent with the two catching up with what Snatcher had gotten himself into for the past thousand years. Or sometimes he'd take her and the girls shopping somewhere, him always hidden in her or one of the girls' shadows. In one of those trips the gals were just exploring the other side of the town surrounding the studios before Poppy was rehearsed that day and she couldn't help but stop when she heard there was a plant shop in town. Of course being a plant lover she'd want to go in there and have a look around. The place ended up being smaller than she had thought. Selling small cacti and other desert plants small enough for tourist to take home and decorate their desks with. But there was ONE small pot that stood behind the cashier's desk that caught Poppy's eyes. And her blue eyes widened at the stunning rainbow displayed behind the female owl. Hattie yelped and was nearly run over by the older woman when Poppy ran up to the counter and slammed her hands on it. Startling the owl in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>"WHERE IN THE PECK DID YA GET THOSE FLOWERS?!," she asked pointing to the rainbow roses behind the owl.</p><p> </p><p>The owl just stared at her for a long moment before huffing and crossing her wings. "If you MUST know. I grew them myself." She smiled smugly. "They bring in all my customers during the touring seasons.....They're not for sale." She added coldly eyeing Poppy up.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy's jaw dropped at the sudden bold coldness of her...before shaking her head and scowling. "NO WAY!! Ya'll don't understand! My family made those flowers! They're mah BIRTHRIGHT!! Tell me yer price! I'll buy 'em whatever they cost!! PLEASE!!"</p><p> </p><p>The owl sneered at the human eyeing her up and down. "Let me make this perfectly clear to 'ya'll'. I don't know what pecking filthy human would know about MY flower business but you'd have better luck courting a mushroom into growing than you would taking MY property. Now if you're not going to buy anything, I suggest you leave before I call the Sheriff and his Deputy."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy's anger rose. "Why ya no good filthy son of a peckin' PECKNECK B-"</p><p> </p><p>"POPPY!!" Bow tugged on her dress and pulled towards the door. "We're going to be late! You promised DJ Grooves you'd be back before ten o clock!" </p><p> </p><p>Poppy stared at her...before back at the smug looking Express Owl. "But ...I-...Mah roses!!"</p><p> </p><p>"We don't have time!" </p><p> </p><p>She managed to start pulling Poppy step by step away from the counter and out the door as she still scowled at the smug looking owl who waved goodbye. Not noticing the yellow orbs peeking out from Bow's shadow. Which lead up to what was happening now. After another month or two of their usually routine Snatcher got curious about what Poppy was actually doing for this play ever since he found out she'd be dancing with a man and acting a romantic scenario. And he was (concerned) interested in what they were doing so he decided to tag along and see what was up, the studios were too busy for his liking. Even more so when he had seen Hazelle and yelled at her from Hattie's shadow. Hattie had to shush him when a few other actors looked their way and Hazelle being Hazelle, was just amuzed. Teasing him even about how she reunited the (love birds) friends. Hazelle wore what looked like some rip off rich lady's dress, but somehow it suited the witch greatly as she was playing the evil step sister. Turns out the entire cast was taking a break from rehearsing to do costume fitting so the tailor could do final touch ups to everyone's outfits and make sure they were all fitting well. Poppy was called in not soon long after they arrived and they were bit busy distracted by Hazelle in her costume. </p><p> </p><p>"It's so nice seeing you two getting along again with out you moping around that gloomy tree house."</p><p> </p><p>"I swear you WILL regret this," Snatcher hissed from the shadow running up the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Hazelle rolled her eyes. "Yes. Yes. Revenge and justice. Yadda, yadda, yadda. But since we're on the topic of justice. I don't think this dress's skirt does me any favors."</p><p> </p><p>"HA! Now you look even more like a real witch!"</p><p> </p><p>"Jealous? At least I don't look like an overbearing literal shadow watching over my crush's every move-"</p><p> </p><p>"THAT'S IT!!" Snatcher detached himself from Bow's shadow and glared at her. "Laugh all you want! As soon as she's done, tell Poppy to meet me back on the ship!"</p><p> </p><p>Hazelle rose a brow. "You're leaving before you get to see her in that pretty dress?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! I have some business to take care off across town. No if you'll excuse me!"</p><p> </p><p>If Snatcher had stayed a few seconds longer he would've seen Poppy come out to show the others the beautiful gown she was wearing that would've make Snatcher's metaphorical heart skip a beat. But no. The shadow had other business to attend to on the other side of town. In a small plant shop with a sneering owl. No one noticed the shadow skittering around buildings and along the sand towards the shop. Neither did the shop owner until a giant purple hand grabbed her middle and brought her into the air. Making her squawk as she was lifted up, and was gazing into the mad yellow eyes boring into her.</p><p> </p><p>"Unless you want me to eat your soul, you'll give me those flowers and tell me where you got them."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Conductor's Movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Im sorry if my description of Conductor's train isn't the best. Im just going by what was in the game. Also reference to Conductor's and DJ Grooves's storybook from the game by having one of the judges be the puffin movie director they watched as kids.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was time. </p><p> </p><p>After months and months of careful planning acting and her getting butterflies in her stomach. Her debt was finally repaid. Well maybe I'm getting a little bit ahead of myself let's all start back in the beginning. Poppy was confused as too why Snatcher left when he insisted on being there but when asked Hazelle shrugged and probably just had something he wanted to do. Which was a bit weird but none the less she had to on without him. Mr. Grooves decided it was time the crew started rehearsing with the costumes on since by this point they could practically go through all the moves and lines without them and thought it was better they started practicing with the costumes on since they had a few months before the big recording so the crew would have enough time to edit and work with the footage before the big reveal and award ceremony. It-.....It was kinda a disaster at first. The big fancy dress Poppy had to wear was kinda  during the ballroom and later the ending scenes was big, fancy ballroom gown thing that she had a hard time moving around in since she never wore such a thing and tore it once or twice when her foot caught onto the bottom of it. But luckily the tailor Mr. Grooves hired was very skilled and was able to mend it without a problem in the world. She soon got the hang of it day after day, night after night as the days rolled by with her still studying up and doing her normal routine. She saw Snatcher again and did inquire about why he left so suddenly after bugging her for so long to let him come, but he just gave the excuse he had something important to take care of. Which wasn't a lie but he wasn't going to tell her what it was yet. She was suspicious about that but she didn't have time to focus on it for long as the play was taking up more and MORE of her time. And day after day of them going through the entire play back to back and scene by scene, Mr. Grooves decided to add more of the different scenes too and having the actors start getting used to the sudden change of scenery and after rehearsing. Rehearsing. And REHEARSING!! He believed they were all finally ready. Which was why one day when she went in she was sat in a chair as the make up artist was making her look more like a young lady from that era (her era in fact) and the closet they could get to the Starella descriptions in the Children's book the play would be following. She wasn't used to wearing all of this fancy pants stuff and honestly it made her uncomfortable to look in the mirror as the female owl were finishing up the last touch ups to her caked make up face and hair style. Why..Poppy didn't even recognize herself in the mirror. The woman who was staring back had red fluffy curls framing her face and beautiful waves running running down her back. Nice blush highlighting the pretty softness of her cheeks and freckles, and eye shadow and mascara so expertly appiled to her eyelids and lashes that it made her big blue eyes pop out. Not to mention the very pretty but normal dress for a noble woman in that era but it sure made her look different than Poppy. The Poppy she was used to seeing just had a plain dress and her favorite heavy duty leather vest to help her, this....This wasn't her at all. Next to her Hazelle was also getting prepped by a few make up artists before finally shooting. </p><p> </p><p>She smiled at her through their reflections. "Nervous?"</p><p> </p><p>"You kiddin' me?! I'm more nervous than a man 'bout ta fall off a cliff!!"</p><p> </p><p>Hazelle chuckled and shrugged the best she could under the owls working on her. "Don't be. We're not actually going to be performing in front of a live audience. Just a couple silly penguins and the kids. And they won't judge too much and nothing bad is about to happen."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy hummed before one owl grabbed her face and held up a pretty light blue lip stick she intended on putting on her. "I hope yer right 'bout that."</p><p> </p><p>"Look. If it's any help for you, just imagine this as another rehearsal but this time we're practicing how we move around in make up too. Wouldn't be the first time. Or just look at this as your very last day on the job because technically it is after they're done recording our run through today. Then you'll be Penguin debt free and don't have to worry about owing anyone anything any more."</p><p> </p><p>That actually sounded nice. The thought of this being her last day on the job and so she could finally relax and not worry over this any more. All the hard work was finally going to pay off today. So when the make up crew was done with them and beckoned the next few people in to quickly take of before the actual play began for the very last time before it'd be all over. As she found herself assuming the position as the narrator took his place in front of the curtain, the only member of the play who didn't need to practice moves or needed make up. The lights dimmed, backstage crew getting into place, and everyone else started to also shift into place next or around her. Her blue eyes stared up nervously at the back of those red curtains..and she took a breath, before exhaling. This is it. One last curtain call as she heard that familiar voice say for the very last time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"OK DARLINGS!! LIGHTS!!! CAMERA!!! ACTION!!"</p><p> </p><p>And the curtains rose.</p><p> </p><p>***********************************************************************************************</p><p>A train whistled loudly as the world past them whizzed by through the window. Poppy had never been on a train before so this was a pretty cool experience. Blue eyes blinked out the window as the world passed, mostly desert sand with the sun beating down on them, cacti, rocks, the occasional sand worm outside, and some mountains in the distance. It was quite the experience. Especially since the train was pretty packed. All the actors and important crew members like the script writers and directors were sitting there in the cars with them, though the only ones near them now was Mr. Thor and Mr. Timophy who was sitting at a table a little ways from them talking and eating and the occasional penguin and owl here and there. Right now she was sitting in the dining car of the train and looking out the window. Next to her was Hazelle and the two girls were sat across the table from them, plates of food sat in front of them provided via once again Cookie's business. She was paired with a whole bunch of the businesses Mr. Grooves and Conductor had. Which apparently also included Conductor's meal car on his train. And not forgetting Snatcher currently frowning at them from Hazelle's shadow on the floor. He had insisted on coming along when Poppy first got news a few weeks ago that she was invited to come along with the rest of the actors and important staff to the annual Bird Movie Awards. It had been a month or two since her last day recording with Mr. Grooves and he was almost in tears thanking everyone and he was sure they would win the awards this time with all their faithful help! She had felt so much relief and weight off her chest and was glad when she wouldn't have to get up so early in the mornings anymore, or worry about repaying any debt, or wearing anymore make up that made her face feel heavy. Poppy was glad to sleep in, rest, and just do what she wanted to relax again, but she got a call from Mr. Grooves asking if she was coming to the award ceremony as she was a part of the whole show. She wanted to say no, not wanting to be the center of attention but the girls bugging and bugging her made her change her mind and say yes. Didn't mean she wasn't feeling anxious and absolutely scared when they went down to the station and it was found out they'd be taking Conductor's train to Express City where the award ceremony would be taking place like every year. Snatcher wanted to actually tag along this time around as he was curious to see what this whole thing was about with her acting. Shouldn't be too much trouble right? The cafeteria car was probably the most comfiest one they could sit in with the stairs leading up to the higher balcony and there being food. She didn't know HOW but somehow the old grumpy bird had been talked into letting Mr. Grooves and all of his crew/actors aboard to where ever this Express City was.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to eat anything?" Poppy jumped around and blinked at Hazelle lazily gazing at her to which the witch pointed at her barely touched plate of a single piece of chocolate cake. "You said you adored chocolate yet you barely even touched it. One bite doesn't class you as a choco-holic. Are you alright dear?"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy  blinked again before turning to her plate. "O-Oh yeah! Yeah! Sorry. I'm just....what's the word....butterflies in the stomach?"</p><p> </p><p>Hazelle hummed and nodded going back to her own tea. "It's perfectly ok to be nervous. Watching your movie while being surrounded by other people watching you too? It'd make anyone nervous."</p><p> </p><p>"What? No. I-It's not that....Well it is but there's more ta it." SHe sighed and brought a hand up to rub her face. "It's just...I've never been ta a fancy bit city before. And what if Mr. Grooves doesn't win. I might have ta pay after all an' I don't have that kinda pons on me."</p><p> </p><p>"I could always scare him into dropping the charges,'' Snatcher piped up from Hazelle's shadow.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh hush up Mr. Cheapskate. You'll do anything to avoid paying, like hitching a ride on my shadow."</p><p> </p><p>"HEY! Train tickets are expensive! Do I look like I had any pons to my name? All I'm saying is that I can help."</p><p> </p><p> Poppy sighed. "Ah don't need that kind of help though it's sweet of ya to offer."</p><p> </p><p>"DJ Grooves wouldn't make you pay,'' Hattie piped up in between shoving some of those hamburgers in her mouth. "He didn't make me pay anything when he lost."</p><p> </p><p>Hazelle pointed at her. "And that's a very good point. The penguin is a kind soul, and he even said you'd pay it off with your labor for putting up with the play for free and your pay going towards a new camera. As fair as everyone's concerned you already paid for everything. So don't be so hard on yourself and relax."</p><p> </p><p>Well that was very reassurring. She forgot a similar thing happened to Hattie too so if she already completed her job then her job as far as everyone else was concerned was done too. But it still didn't help ease the butterflies in her stomach at the unease she felt going to a city for the first time she really did wonder if it was as big as others made it out to be or if they were exaggerating? Oh well. For now she turned back to her chocolate cake and went back to eating it again. Maybe then she could drown out her sorrows with this for now. It was almost a blur how much time had passed and she was stress eating what must've been her third piece of cake when a familiar scottish bird's voice over the innercom. </p><p> </p><p>"Blasted. Consarnit- IS THIS THING ON ORRRR NOT!?....OH!! Don't give me that look ya peckneck! What are ye on?! Birdseed?! ....Oh. It's on ain't it? *ahem* Passengers. Just lettin' ya know that we'll be stopping in Express City in a wee bit. Make sure all ye hightail it off me baby when we stop! I won't tolerate stragglers left aboard! That me YOU ye fish smellin' penguin hooligans! Ok. I'm done makin' ye announcements but don't say I didn't warn ye if ya git in trouble!............PECKING!! HOW THE BLAZES DOES ONE TURN THIS BLASTED THING O-"</p><p> </p><p>The kids giggled at Conductor's struggle over the intercom while Hazelle shook her head and a few penguins and owls looked horrorfied by Conductor saying the P word over it. But Poppy didn't mind at all. She was too busy feeling scared over the fact that they were THERE!! ALREADY?! In her panic she looked out the windo- She gasped lightly when she saw it. They passed a VERY tall building and she strained against the glass suddenly as she looked....And her blue eyes widened. Tall building after tall building went past. All of them so close together and so many. They were all at least a couple stories up each!! SO HIGH!! LIKE TOWERS!! All of them were made of wood and ....well...Had a western style like the town surrounding the studios. Can't say she wasn't surprised about that considering this is a city full of owls in a desert. Poppy watched as the train slowed down. Yep! Lots of tall buildings close together. Concrete sidewalks. Heck! There was even street lamps every so often. But what got her attention most was the owls. THERE MUST'VE BEEN HUNDREDS!! The entire sidewalks and every door open was crowded with them walking about hurrying somewhere. Making them all look like one giant blur of brown feathers. Especially when the train came to a full stop and a loud voice shouted.</p><p> </p><p>"ALL OFF!! AYE MEAN IT!!" </p><p> </p><p>It took Hazelle grabbing Poppy's arm and pulling her up making her yelp to get her to snap out of her trance and get her panicked face back when Poppy was pulled to her feet by Hazelle. "Come on you. The princess of the play shouldn't keep her subjects waiting."</p><p> </p><p>"B-B-But I- WAIT!!" She dug her heels into the ground making Hazelle pause as both girls got up. "I-I-I can't go out there! What if someone recognizes me!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Poppycock!"</p><p> </p><p>"......Excuse me. WHAT did ya'll call me?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a term for nonsense. You're literally making no sense."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy stared at her. ".......HOW in tha hey am I not makin' sense?" She scowled and put a hand to her hip. "Ah don't wanna be seen and crowded around by a bunch o' birds!"</p><p> </p><p>"Poppy." Hazelle dead panned. "No one outside the other actors and us have even seen you and the movies. No one's going to recognize you until at least after they see the movie, which even isn't going to be released until a month after the award ceremony. So it's safe to be walking around for a while before a whole bunch of people recognize you."</p><p> </p><p>"HA! Let them try to get close." Poppy jumped momentarily forgetting Snatcher was still with them. He had jumped from Hazelle's shadow to hers and smiled at her from the ground. "I can easily keep an army away."</p><p> </p><p>"......You know what he also has a very good point."</p><p> </p><p>"UGH!! Ya'll aren't makin' things easy!" She pouted....but stopped when she felt something tug on her dress and she met Bow's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"But..you promised to watch it with us." Her purple eyes widened into puppy dog eyes. "Please. Go with us, Poppy."</p><p> </p><p>....Well how could she saw no to a face like hers? With great reluctance, Poppy agreed but she wasn't going to like it. And she didn't either surprisingly. Poppy followed the rest of the passengers, mostly other owls and penguins to the door leading out to the city and she would've froze in the doorway if there wasn't a few birds behind her pushing to get out behind her. EVERYTHING!! WAS HUGE!! It was like being in the Moon City all over again with Cookie but instead of flashy lights, the hot sun beamed down in it's place and every which way she looked she saw more and more owls and she felt more and more claustrophobic as she was pushed into the crowd and before she knew it, she was being bumped and pushed in every direction by the brown feathered birds around her. The world spinning and spinning as she was pushed in one direction and then another, easily loosing sight of Hazelle and the girls- A black limb suddenly reached itself from the ground and latched tightly onto Poppy's wrist making her yelp before she was suddenly pulled by the black arm protruding from the ground and quickly forced forward in one direction. Owls hooted or shouted at her as they were pushed past by Poppy speed walking to match the pace of the thing dragging her until suddenly she gasped as they made a sharp turn around a corner, almost running over a mother express owl, her husband, and their egg in a baby buggy, and suddenly towards an entrance. Up ahead was a crowd of birds both owls AND a good amount of Penguins surprisingly gathered around what looked like red rope that was sectioning off an entrance to a giant building with a red carpet leading towards the doorway, blocked off by small poles with chains and owls/penguins wearing suits and sunglasses standing guard over them as a slightly smaller owl held a clipboard and checked over and over the papers on it. Poppy was pushing through the crowds of penguins and owls still giving her looks as she was rushed by until the arm pulling her along finally stopped near the front and with nothing to pull her anymore, Poppy yelped and fell to her hands and knees onto the red carpet in front of the line and everyone in it.</p><p> </p><p>"THERE YOU ARE!!" Hands grabbed her as she red still spun and she was forced to stand up and meet the face of Hazelle who had a frown on her face. "We were wondering where you were. What happened? You get swept away with the crowd?"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy blinked mind still whirling as she focused in on Hazelle and blinked. "Uh..Y-Yeah. S-S-Sorry 'bout that. Ah don't d-d-do well in tight spots like this." The loud noises were starting to get to her making her wince and Hazelle have a pity look.</p><p> </p><p>"Then I guess we better get you inside before we lose you again."</p><p> </p><p>"Good idea."</p><p> </p><p>Hazelle turned Poppy around and with one arm around her shoulders to help stable the wobbling woman, made for the entrance just as the owl with the clipboard let a pair of owls walk past before putting up the rope again as the girls approuched.</p><p> </p><p>"Names?," he asked without looking up.</p><p> </p><p>"'Witch Hazel' but Hazel is spent as H-A-Z-E-L-L-E," Hazelle explained as she gestured to herself then to Poppy, "And she's Poppy Rose Bloomington and our little plus ones here."</p><p> </p><p>The owl hummed as his eyes scanned the paper before he flipped the first paper and scrolled down the second under it. ".....Oh. Cast of the penguins movie." He sighed and signalled to one of the bouncers to move the rope, who nodded back and did. "Proceed. You ladies have a lovely evening," he drawled out still not looking up from the papers. "NEXT!!"</p><p> </p><p>Still very spun around, Hazelle lead Poppy behind the girls who were so excited they just ran ahead. The double doors in front of them slamming open and shut as they did. As they walked a bunch of camera flashed in their face and Poppy continuosly blinked and brought her hands up to block out the lights that were blinding here. Hazelle picked up the speed a little bit forcing her forward and up the steps into the double doors and into darkness. Instead of stopping like Poppy had hoped, Hazelle kept nudging her along but slowed down now as Poppy blinked and rubbed at her eyes. Polka dots invading her version as her eyes slowly adjusted back to their normal state and to the sudden dark. </p><p> </p><p>"Not much of a city girl are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely peckin' NOT," Poppy grumbled looking up and blinking.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey now. Don't go saying the p word here," Hazelle warned, "That word's pretty much gotten a bad reputation since your time and it's considering really offensive to birds. So I suggest not saying it to avoid drama for everyone ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." She finally looked up when a single large room full of light appeared in from of them, and when they stepped inside her eyes widened. IT WAS A BALL ROOM!! Or what could only be described as a ballroom like place to her. A giant crystal chandelier sparkled on the ceiling with LOTS of penguins and owls around the place, but she spotted a few humans too but they were just the actors in the shows. A giant desk was on the far side and there was already a line for it as two owls kept handing out things like candy bars, buckets of popcorn, and sodas to the people lining up for them all. Not as crowded as outside but still just pretty full. "Where in the hay are we?"</p><p> </p><p>"The Cardinal Theater," Hazelle answered walking forward, "This is where we'll be watching the movies but first let's get our food and get our seats."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy blinked and followed after her, as they walked she spotted the girls  in the line ahead of them between two owls in line and they were maybe the tenth people in line as the approuched the line to take that place with the girls. A small bead of sweat ran down her forehead and she just wiped it away with the back of her hand as the room buzzed with conversation among all the birds. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you feeling alright, Red?" Snatcher peeked an eye up from her shadow as they walked and Poppy nodded looking down at her feet to talk to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yeah. N-Not used to t-this big crowd of people y'know." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Kinda got the feeling you weren't the best navigator on the streets back there."</p><p> </p><p>The streets? OH!! He must've been the one that grabbed her and yanked her all the way back to Hazelle when they accidentally got seperated back there. "HEY! I-It's mah first time here! It ain't mah fault!.....B-But thanks fer the hand back there."</p><p> </p><p>The yellow smile returned and he winked at her. "Shadows know these things."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy giggled and shook her head as Hazelle finally got to the girls and said something to them as they looked at her, to which they said something back and Hattie pointed up the line towards the desk the owls were handing behind it to other. And Hazelle nodded to whatever they said. Poppy was just a few steps away from them when a boisterious loud voice made her jump and look over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"DARLINGS!! YOU MADE IT!!" The voice was none other than the fancy dressing afro wearing Moon Penguin who danced right up to Poppy in those large red shoes and she couldn't help but smile at him. A large smile was on his beak. "I didn't know if you would be coming!"</p><p> </p><p>"O-Of course! Ah said I w-would, and I promised the girls ta watch it with 'em. T-There is a lot of people here tho."</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Grooves waved his flipper. "This is the Annual Bird Movie Awards, Darling. Every important journalist, critic, and media cover is here! It's the biggest events for birds this year not to mention if all goes well the winning movie will be named the official showcasing movie for Cupid's Day!" He took a hankerchief out of his red jacket's pocket and wiped his forehead. "It's a lot of pressure this year, Darling. A LOT of pressure!"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy felt her stomach flip flop in her gut and the lump in her throat return as she gulped. That much pressure huh?! Oh peck...She felt like she was gonna be sick-</p><p> </p><p>"Poppy!" Again the red haired lady jumped and whirled around and blinked. The girls and Hazelle were finally at the counter and Hattie waved a hand holding a jumbo candy bar in her direction while her other arm juggled a large bucket of popcorn and drink. "You want something to eat?!"</p><p> </p><p>"....Uh-....M-Maybe a drink!? Ah'm good!" </p><p> </p><p>"OK!!"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy jumped again when all of a sudden there was a rush of birds moving towards the opposite side of the room and she blinked when she looked over to see where everyone was going. A large set of doors on the other side of the room had opened and all the birds and actors were making their way over towards them and Mr. Grooves let out a small gasp!</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my goodness! The showings about to begin!!" He looked back up to Poppy with a sorry look. "I'm really sorry, Darling, honest. But I-I have to get going and take my place before it starts! It'd reflect badly on me if I'm late!"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy waved him off. "No, no! It's alright! I-I'll see ya there."</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Grooves again smiled real big before turning on his heels and waltzing off towards the doors, suited penguin group following closely behind. She sighed but looked down when she heard small footsteps approuching and saw the girls LOADED with junk food and smiles, with Hazelle who just had a simple soda in her hands and handed Poppy hers of the same size, to which she gladly took. The four girls made their way into the darkened room beyond the doors along with the excited birds and Poppy blinked in the dark and what what was in it. Rows and ROWS of chairs were seated in long rows inside of the room and there was two pairs of stairs on either side for the birds to walk up or down it as they all went and took their seats. In the very front of the large room and lit up by lights was a white screen and red curtains surrounding it. A single owl lady wearing a sparkling white dress stood on the stage with a microphone in one hand watching everyone sit and checked a watch on her other wrist and a spot light on her. Poppy was brought along by Hazelle as they followed the girls and just took seats in the very back row. Poppy didn't mind tho as they could still see everything just as good as everyone else and not have to worry about being crowded since no one wanted to be far away from the movie. As the last few birds were rolling in to take their seats, someone closed the doors and the owl on stange tapped on the microphone getting everyone's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen. And birds of all ages. Welcome to the 500th Annual Bird Movie Awards Ceremony!", she said out cheerfully and the crowd cheered. Poppy winced since AGAIN she wasn't used to being around such a large group, and the owl lady smiled. " Im your humble hoestess, Featherica Talonsberg and It is my pleasure to be hosting yet another year of celebrating creativity and movie magic to wow the crowds this year. As this is also our first ever year of asking our beloved filmmakers to follow the theme of love! Whether it be tragic heartache, romance, the love of a family, or something else, it's the creativity and story you'll be judged upon! The ultimate award being nominated this year's winner and awarded love movie of the year!" ANother small cheer but it died down quicker as the owl lady held up her hand. "Please help me welcome this year's panel of judges!" The spot light moved from her and to the front row of the theater but Poppy couldn't see too well beyond the loud cheering. "Please welcome writing of Penguin's Next Talent, Penny Gwin."  A pink suited penguin with a bow around her hat sat there. "Famous retired film Director Mr. P. Fin." Different from the penguins and owls a very old puffin sat there next to the pink penguin. "Make up designer Owlette Eggsberta." Another eldery looking owl with a permanent serious face and huge glasses. "And this year's special guest judge. Author of the hit new children's book Starella and long standing beloved writer, Pen Gwen!" A male penguin wearing the regular sunglasses and suit but no hat sat beside the very elderly owl and nodded to her as the spot light rotated back to the owl and (Poppy just realized) there was three owls and penguins each on either side of the stage filming the entire stage. "And to those of you at home who are watching live, welcome! We hope you're enjoying all that will be shown this day. A quick word of thanks from our sponser-" She motioned to one side of the stage and an owl in a headset scurried out with a sign under his wing and held it up next to her. Why...IT WAS COOKIE!! Holding a soup label and a cafe's logo under her. "Cooking Cat's Cookery! Where you can experience real Nyakuza Metro food without the danger of the cat city. Located right across Dead Bird Studios." She waved the other owl off and he quickly scuttled away from the stage as the camera focused back on her. "Now. With those introductions out of the way, it's my pleasure to introduce the first nominy. Directed and shipped in by last year's winner Mr. Conductor. Ladies and gentlemen. I give you 'Railroad Runners'."</p><p> </p><p>They all clapped as the lights on the stage dimmed and the owl walked off stage to the left as the white screen lit up a static before the numbers appeared. Poppy paid attention instantly. Truth be told she hadn't seen the loudmouth bird other than a few brief encounters in the lobby during the past few months and she would be lying if she said she didn't want to see what the old cook made up. The cheering died down. The four judges brought out their clipbourds and pens paying very close attention. And the numbers on the white screen counted down.</p><p> </p><p>3.....2.....1.....</p><p>***********************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>A train whistle broke the silence of the morning sun that shined through the windows and onto the smiles of happy folks. Lady owls in beautiful dresses and bonnets, men in dashing suits. Yes. Only the best for the wealthy here as they made their way to the city for their business or otherwise. The train was the best there was for these folks. Velvet and cashmir seats. Lovely carpets and shiny wooden floors. Servants at their every beck and call. Delicious food. It was everything they could ask for even cool air from the hot sun outside. But even the sun's hot rays couldn't dry up the tears coming out from the lovely lady's eyes. The pretty kitty sniffed and delicately dabbed her eyes with the pink hankerchief in her paws before blowing her nose into it. Her pretty orange fur shown as bright as a tigerlily and her bright yellow eyes gleamed like the shinest gold as she just stared blankly at her lap. The pretty white laced dress and bonnet on her looking plain but still pretty and allowed her natural beauty in her fur show.</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, Catrina. What good would crying do now?," asked a scottish accented voice. Across from the lovely cat sat a girl with long blonde hair wearing a snazzy suit and tie. The only strange thing about her was the fake Mustache she insisted on wearing everywhere. Currently she was sitting with her arms crossed and brow raised. "You must've known it would've happened either way now. It was only a matter of time."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes but-....*sniff* I-I thought I had more time," she answered back with a country accent back. </p><p> </p><p>To which her companion's hard expression softened and she sighed. "It can't be helped, Caterina. Arrangements for your marriage has already been decided and I can't change that."</p><p> </p><p>Oh yes. Life of a rich man's daughter. Her father owned a very plentiful oil field in the desert making him very wealthy and being his daughter made her unfortunately very, very eligable for marriage to a lot of men. Even if her heart already belonged to another, she loved him so much. Not that her parents cared. They accepted a proposal from a rich man from the city and within a day everything was arranged. She was to be married within a week's time of her arrival there to 'get to know your future inlaws' her mother had explained to her. But to her it just meant a prison with strangers until her marriage to a complete stranger. Then she'll never get to see himself. Her eyes gazed out the window and watched as the world went by. Hot sand. Cacti. Sand dunes. The bright blazing trails. Everything she knew would be gone as soon as she met the city at the end of he day and more so when she was married. And never see HIM again. Never again would she be able to sneak out with him, or meet his warmth, or get to be in his presence again.</p><p> </p><p>"He d-didn't even say good bye to me. *hic*"</p><p> </p><p>The mayor had been asked by her father to accompany her on her long journey there to make sure she got there safely. Or more likely she thought, to keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't run off like she really wanted too. To try and find HIM. The one person who she was truely in love with and so they could run away together...Too bad that idea was shut down.</p><p> </p><p>"I just-....W-Wished I could see him one last time. A-At least to say good bye."</p><p> </p><p>She looked up from the window when the mayor put a hand to her shoulder in comfort, a pitiful look on her face. "I know, Catrina. I wish things could be different too. But sadly there's no one who could change this."</p><p> </p><p>Or at least that's what they thought-</p><p> </p><p>BAM!! BAM!! BAM!! </p><p> </p><p>The unmistakable sounds of gunshots rang through the air followed by maniac laughter among them. The aristocrats around them panicked, sqawking out and standing suddenly panicking at the sounds of it all. The mayor jumping at the sudden noises with a look of shock before she suddenly glared in the direction of the sounds before holding up a hand in front of the shocked cat in a protective stance. Catrina's fur stood right on end staring blankly at the sounds that were swiftly approching the back of the cart. They were in the very last train car. So WHO could be out there with guns and laughing like a lunatic?!....Only one person she knew-</p><p> </p><p>SLAM!!</p><p> </p><p>The door was kicked open with a powerful kick revealing the person behind it. The train car fell silent as speers on cow boots jingled with every step the figure took making a metal jingle to him. Two shiny weapons were in his hands, which explained the gun shot noises. The poncho and cowboy hat on his head matched perfectly with the brown bandanna tied around his mouth as his yellow feathers twitched menacingly every few seconds. The bandit had arrived. Everyone's eyes widened. The owls in fear. Catrina's in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"I-IT'S THE ROAD RUNNER OF EXPRESS CITY!!,'' one lady cried out in fear before fainting into her husband's arms.</p><p> </p><p>"AHEHEHEHEHE!!!," the man cackled and brandished his weapons, "AYE  YA LASS!! TIS RIGHT 'BOUT THAT!!"</p><p> </p><p>"P-Please!," a man begged quickly grabbing his watch and holding it out to him. "You c-c-can have anything you want! B-B-But please don't hurt us!!"</p><p> </p><p>"OHOHO!!! Ya think I'm here forrrrrr that rubbage?" He asked turning his head slightly towards Catrina and smiled under the mask. "No! I want this whole train car ta meself!!" He pointed. "An' if you pecknecks know what's good for ye, ya'll skidaddled to the next one NOW!!"</p><p> </p><p>In an instant all the owls fled. Feathers flew. Fancy bonnets and things were dropped to the ground. The door to the next train car up was thrown open as they all crowded out in a rowdy crowd of sqawks and screams to get away from the fiend. The mayor grabbed Catrina's paw and pulled her up to try and hurry her out to safety too but soon the face of the bandit snapped to them with the movement. </p><p> </p><p>"Except you two! You lassies stay rrrrright where ye are!" </p><p> </p><p>Both of them froze as the bandit stomped towards the door with people still flocking out of it, keeping his eyes on him (or no eyes technically) as he did. The remaining owls panicked and pushed one another out of the car before he approuched. The bandit grabbed the door and slammmed it shut behind them and turned the lock on the door with a clicked. Looking at it with a hum before turning around to the two ladies in the seat a little aways from him. With a click, the weapons were put away back into his holsters, and he walked towards them. The mayor growled and put herself between them with her arms out before Catrina in a protective stance.</p><p> </p><p>"STAY BACK YOU BAD GUY!!", she growled out in warning but jumped when Catrina grabbed her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Ms. Mayor wait!", she pleaded looking at the bandit approuching. His footsteps and jingling holsters echoing throughout the practically empty car other than the sounds of the train tracks. Catrina's eyes widened at the bird who just looked at her for a moment before reaching up to yank his bandanna down revealing his face. And her eyes widened even more as her heart skipped a beat. "IT'S YOU!!"</p><p> </p><p>The beak of jagged teeth smiled at Catrina softly before reaching up to take off his hat as he looked at her. "Aye. Tis me lass. I'm sorry I'm late to be here."</p><p> </p><p>She gave a small frown. "Why didn't you come see me before I left?"</p><p> </p><p>This time he gave an apologetic frown. "Lassie, I assure ye I tried me hardest. But those no good peckneck Sheriff was on me tail! I couldn't get here earlier if ah tried."</p><p> </p><p>She puffed her cheeks out in a pout and crossed her arms. "I'm still cross with ya. You didn't even come to see me before I was put on the train."</p><p> </p><p>He looked more nervous. "I know. I know. B-B-But Im here now. Better late than never."</p><p> </p><p>"EXCUSE ME!?" The mayor shoved more between them and gave a glare to this bandit. "You're the RailRoad Runner! The one that's always doing crimes and tricked Catrina into falling for you so you'd take her father's wealth! What do you think you're doing here?!"</p><p> </p><p>The yellow bird gasped looking at her. "That's rubbage! Aye would never try anything like that with the woman who holds me heart!"</p><p> </p><p>Catrina's eyes widened as she looked at him and he smiled genuinely at her. "Oh mah darlin'!"</p><p> </p><p>The mayor yelped when she was pushed aside in favor of Catrina pushing past her and hugging this dust covered bandit, to which he gladly returned the hug and his face bloomed out a bright red as did the tips of his feathers. A hand gently tipped her head up towards him as he chuckled. "Ahehehe! Aye knew you'd be the lass fer me when ah saw those pretty gold eyes at the opening of yer papa's company last year.~"</p><p> </p><p>"And I knew you were just the bird for me when you didn't care I was a girl and complimented mah cooking skills.~" </p><p> </p><p>"Aye. You do make a beautiful birdseed pancake stack.~"</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me!" They bothe looked over at the mayor who crossed her arms and gave the two of them a glare. "This is a touching story and all, but if you don't know she's engaged already! That's what we're on the train for! So she can go get married!"</p><p> </p><p>"Aye I know. That's why I came." He smiled down at Catrina red faced and feathers wriggling excitedly. "Kitty. Ah-....I want ye to run away with me."</p><p> </p><p>Catrina gasped and the mayor's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!"</p><p> </p><p>"AYE!! I love 'er too much to see her be unhappy in the arms of some wild hooligan fancy coat wearing peckneck! Ah want her happiness!"</p><p> </p><p>"And I want that too!" She held onto him tighter and looked at the mayor. "Didn't ya'll say you'd wish things were different? Well this is my chance! We can be happy together!"</p><p> </p><p>The mayor didn't look so sure. "Catrina....*sigh* Even if you two did run away, how long would it be until they caught you and brought you back? You'd be a fugitive of the law! A bad guy! Your father's reputation would be ruined and w-what about the deal with your fiance?"</p><p> </p><p>"No one would have to know I left. Let them think I was kidnapped to spare my father." Her grip around him increased, "But I would rather spend jail with him than a high society life with a stranger for the rest of my life. Ms. Mayor. Please, if you have a heart, then let this be our way to a new life together. Of happiness and love. Let us chose who we want to be in love with and not force us apart for sake of money or riches." </p><p> </p><p>The mayor hesitated. Looking between her and the bandit who had caught her heart before sighing and crossing her arms. "Are you sure you can be happy with a life on the run with a bandit who did crimes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely!," she didn't hesitate to say so.</p><p> </p><p>The mayor eyed her beloved. "And how can I know you would be kind and good to her?"</p><p> </p><p>"I came her and risked me life being caught to ask her to run away with me. I'd give up my entire life of crrrrime for me lass.~"</p><p> </p><p>.......With another sigh she asked. "Alright. And what if you're caught? They'll just make her come back and get married again."</p><p> </p><p>"Not if she marries me first!"</p><p> </p><p>Both ladies looked at him as Catrina blinked sparkly eyed. "R-Runner. W-What are you saying?"</p><p> </p><p>He smiled taking her hand in his. "Ah'm sayin'. I want ye ta marry me, Lass."</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened even more to the point she looked like she might cry. "YES!!" She threw her arms around him. "YES I WILL!!"</p><p> </p><p>"And how are you two supposed to do that exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>The bandit looked at her with a sly smile. "Why did ye think aye asked ye to stay behind? You'rrrre an official with thee power to wed us. Do it an we would never have to worry 'bout that fear eva again."</p><p> </p><p>The mayor looked at him obviously taken aback. "Now why would I agree to something as brash at this?"</p><p> </p><p>"So no one would be able to take her frrrreedom away from 'er if we do get caught." His feathers along his head twitched to the left and he looked towards the door. "....We nay got much time beforrrre security arrive and stop us."</p><p> </p><p>.....The mayor sighed. "Alright. I'll do it. But I don't supposed you've got a plan."</p><p> </p><p>His jagged maw stretched up in a very wide smirk as he did. "Jus' do exactly as I saw."</p><p> </p><p>CLANG!!</p><p> </p><p>The pike connecting the last train car to the rest of the other was being pulled away from the bandit as the Mayor was speaking the normal needed things one would say to a couple being wed, standing on the doorsteps leading to the second to last car train as the bandit worked, the door jammed and locked behind her. Both stopped and looked up when rapid banging noises came from it. No doubt the train's security coming to stop the bandit after the crowd of scared owls went flocking in. It sounded like the door would break down any moment, so the bandit in creased the strength of his pulling and the mayor hurried up with her speech sweating like one of those drive through weddings in Las Owls. </p><p> </p><p>"Catrina, do you say I do?!" She spat out pushing her long blonde hair away from her face.</p><p> </p><p>"YES!!," the cat called back from the dislodged train car.</p><p> </p><p>"And I don't suppose you do too?!"</p><p> </p><p>"AYE!!"</p><p> </p><p>With another pull, the clamp connecting the two train cars finally came apart and the bandit fell back into the diconnected car as is pulled away from the rest of the train.</p><p> </p><p>"THEN JUST KISS ALREADY!!" </p><p> </p><p>the mayor shouted just as the door behind her opened and two owls in police uniforms stood there with glares. One shook a fist at the bandit as he stood and placed one arm around Catrina as the two watched from the doorway as they got farther away.</p><p> </p><p>"ROAD RUNNER!!"</p><p> </p><p>The bandit cackled and took off his hat to wave goodbye to them all. Catrina pressing a kiss to his cheek making him freeze and blossom into a bright red as the train car got farther and farther away on the track as they became a tiny speck on the desert surrounding them.</p><p> </p><p>***********************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>The crowd of penguins and owls erupted in cheers, whistles, and claps as they applauded the end of the movie as the credits rolled. It said things as they all rolled past like Conductor as Road Runner. Cooking cat as Catrina. Muriel as The Mayor. Express Owls as Extras. Directed by Conductor. Script Writer Conductor. So on and so forth. Even Poppy found herself clapping along with Hazelle at the performance. She had to say for her first theater movie experience the old bird wasn't a bad actor or movie maker. The girls bounced in their seats at seeing Cookie spilling some popcorn to the floor. After a few more seconds of the words coming to an end the screen went back to it's blank white and the owl in a white dress walked back out as soon as the spotlight came back on. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright everybody! Let's give a big round of applause for Mr. Conductor's fabulous movie and all the people who helped him work on it!" Another small round of applause came from the crowd and died down as she continued talking. "Thank you for that marvelous showing! I'm sure we can agree that the original ideas you always bring us was outdone this year!"</p><p> </p><p>"HA! They called that a good love story?" Poppy blinked and looked next to her to see Snatcher's bored expression next to her. "They don't know tragic love if it hit them in the face!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh like you could do better Snatcher," Hazelle side eyed him. "You can't even manage a camera to take a picture!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well I can do a better job in the love department. Sort of an expert by now."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure you are."</p><p> </p><p>A few birds around them shushed them as the lady owl continued her talking.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright everyone. While the judges make their final notes on the movie, it's my pleasure to introduce to you this year's other nomination. You know him for his groovy and out of this world performances, please welcome DJ Grooves's Starella: Live On Stage. Based on the widely popular childrens' book, Starella written by our very own guest judge, Pen Gwen."</p><p> </p><p>A round of applause came from everyone but it soon died down as the owl again walked off the stage and the light's dimmed to allow the white screen to count down. The girls gaped in awe as they were about to see their favorite book  come to life. Hazelle just boredly smiled and watched. Snatcher immediatly snapped to attention hearing that Poppy's performance was going to be playing next. And Poppy...Poppy got that familiar worried butterfly feeling in her gut as she watched the white screen slowly count down. Ok. This was it. She was about to see the outcome of all her work in-   </p><p> </p><p>3........2.....1....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. DJ Grooves's Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(If you're wondering what dress Poppy's wearing towards the end and her hairdo, let's just say it looks a lot similar to the dress from Jim Henson's Labrinyth. Like the one shown in the video.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The audience got silent as soft fairy tale like music drifted through the place and the first thing everyone saw on screen was a pair of bright red curtains. And slowly they opened. The other side of them was an expertly drawn and put together cottage and forest background. The two people on stage was Mr. Timophy and Poppy!! Both wearing a very nice blue suit and frilly dress of a time era from a thousand years ago when Snatcher was alive.</p><p> </p><p>"O-Once upon a time far away in the milky way galaxy, there lived a kind man and his daughter." The deep voice of the narrator voiced out loud and from somewhere off stage so no one could see him. Poppy and Mr. Timophy looked at each other and bowed/curtzed. Like a proper gentlemen and lady. "The man was a very wealthy business man and his daughter was one of the most magnificent people of heart and beauty in the land. With a firey passion and flare like fire, and kindness that shone brighter than the very sun. Because of such bright straits people often referred to her as a star among the people. So she was named, Starella."</p><p> </p><p>SNATCHER'S!! EYES!! WIDENED!!! WAS-...WAS THAT THE SAME POPPY!? The woman on screen had bright beautiful fluffy hair that was curled all the way down to her waist and her bangs was curled around her soft face that looked so soft from the blush. Big beautiful blue eyes blinked at him from the screen with cherry lips and freckles like rose petals being laid delicately on her soft vanilla skin. Her hair adorned with a sparkly blue bow and the dress complementing her well built but curvy body like a-....Like a perfect princess from those fairytales. Snatcher's jaw dropped and he guessed Hazelle must've noticed his expression because she smirked at him. To which when he finally noticed, scowled at her from the shadows. The two on stage suddenly stopped bowing to one another and Mr. Timophy held out his hand towards someone off stage but quickly was answered when a lady mafia in a ugly green dress and the two joined hands and gave each other lovey dovey looks. Behind her strolled out Hazelle in a similar green styled dress. Guess these were the step mother and sister.</p><p> </p><p> "One day Starella's father fell in love with a beautiful widow who had a daughter close to Starella's age. But the woman's beauty hid a cruel heart of greed that would ultimately reveal itself."</p><p> </p><p>The light turned off before popping back up with a fake Hazelle, the mafia woman, and Poppy standing in front of the cottage and waving at Mr. Timophy as he sat within a fake carriage waving back to the three ladies. </p><p> </p><p>"One day her father's rich work came to a point where he had to leave for a year long business trip and left poor Starella in the care of her Stepmother, which is where the trouble began," the Narrator continued. Just as the carriage prop was pulled towards the other side of the stage with Mr. Timophy on it and the lights dimmed again, this time for a little longer before they came back on. It was Poppy again, but with a quick costume change. She was wearing a brown dress with patches, her hair looked messy, and there was fake dirt patches on her face. The scenery had changed from the outside cottage to one that looked like a classic old fashioned kitchen with a shelf, table and everything to complete a kitchen. Poppy was looking down pretending to do dishes as Hazelle and the mafia lady laughed at her from behind. "Starella's Stepmother and stepsister were cruel to her. Taking away all her fine clothing and treasures and making her dress and work as a maid in her own home. Despite this she never lost that shiny kindness she was named for." The lights blacked out again before the lights came back up yet again. This time a grand sparkly scene of a throne room appeared before them with two gold spray painted thrones, a stone wall background, and a mini red carpet running between them. Two mafia men sat on the thrones and it was Thor! Wearing the most ridiculous stereotypical prince costume Snatcher had ever seen. Making him grimace as he continued to watch. One mafia man a light blue suit and the other a dark red suit. "One day the Prince of the land had finally become eligible to be married and his parents wanted nothing more than to know he found the right soul mate for him. So one day one of his fathers asked his son a question."</p><p> </p><p> ''My son,'' the mafia man in the red suit and fake crown spoke in that mafia accent, "Your father and I are growing more old in age and one day you shall take responsibility over the kingdom and all who live in it. We must know, have you picked who will rule by your side?''</p><p> </p><p>Thor with his back to the camera bowed his head sadly and shook it no. "Alas for I have not. For no one has caught my attention and no one has wanted anything more to do with me than my throne. I wish to meet someone I can love as much as they truly love me in return, but no one I have ever met had showed me such a thing.''</p><p> </p><p>The red suited mafia man had stood up and was now pointing at Thor who was wearing dark blue. "I have a grand idea! One that shall solve this problem. We shall invite all the eligible people in the land no matter commoner or noble. From them you can choose who you shall wed!"</p><p> </p><p>Thor nodded before the stage went black again and the narrator's voice came back. The cottage scene from the beginning was back and a mafia wearing a yellow suit and a mailman's bag and hat was standing on stage, a few penguins in dresses or suits walked past and he handed them each an envelope before they continued to walk off stage. "The prince happily agreed. So a message was sent out to every young eligible man and woman no matter commoner or wealthy noble." The mafia man in the suit then turned around as the door to the fake cottage opened and out came the mafia woman, Hazelle, and Poppy still in that patchwork dress and he also handed them a letter before turning and walking off stage also. Hazelle and the step mother then proceeded to pretend to gush over the letter.  "One day a letter arrived at Starella's home. Offically inviting Starella and her step sister to the grand ball. The Stepmother and Stepsister were overjoyed."</p><p> </p><p>''This is your chance!,'' the Stepmother said to her Hazelle in the same accent as the mafia men, ''You are the most beautiful young lady in the land! You must make the prince fall in love with you and you shall become the queen! Then we shall both live the rest of our lives in peace.''</p><p> </p><p>Poppy made a gesture behind them as if saying something but neither of them looked at her as they continued to fake gush over the letter.  "Starella politely asked if she could go but the stepmother ignored her in favor of showering her own daughter in praise and telling her what needed to be done for their goal." The lights dimmed again and they were back in the kitchen scenery with Poppy clutching the fancy blue dress she had been wearing at the beginning of the play and both were glaring at one another. "Days passed and the day of the ball came to be. Defying her Stepmother's wishes she stole back one of her fancy dresses and said to her stepmother."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care what you say anymore. I will be going to the ball and my father shall hear of your ways!," Poppy yelled loudly still with her country accent but it sounded like she was trying to hide it before turning away from Hazelle's glaring and marching towards a doorway. Opening it and marching up fake stairs out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>" With that Starella marched up the stairs to get herself ready for the ball that night. Enraged by Starella's actions the stepmother and stepsister decided to seek revenge." The lights dimmed and when they came back on it was the outside cottage scene again with the fake carriage that took Mr. Timpohy away. Hazelle and the mafia lady ran out of the front door pretending to sneak around on stage and climbed onto it. Before it started to pull them off stage. "Without Starella knowing the carriage to take them to the ball arrived. As quickly and quietly as mice, the two slipped away and made off into the night. By the time Starella noticed, it was too late." It showed Poppy all prettied up and cute looking like in the beginning running out the door just as the exited the stage....before putting her face in her hands and running back into the door and inside the cottage. And the lights dimmed once again only to light up back into the kitchen scene with Poppy sitting on her knees with her hands still in her hands pretending to cry as she did. "Distraught. Starella sat by the kitchen fire to warm herself and weep her sorrows away."</p><p> </p><p>''Do not be sad'', cried a woman's voice and a moment later a very well made duck puppet ascended from somewhere above stage suspended by strings and Snatcher rose a brow.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy looked up and blinked in surprise. "Startled, Starella turned her face up towards the sound of the voice and saw a tiny duck perched in her window."</p><p> </p><p>''Who are you?," Poppy asked the floating Puppet.</p><p> </p><p> ''I am the great Mother Goose.,' the lady who voiced the duck puppet replied, ''Do not weep. Dry those tears. You saved me when those two wicked women wanted to fry me for dinner, and now I shall repay your kindness in full. Bring me one chess knight that's snow white, a nutcracker, and one apple from the pantry. Now hurry. We haven't got much time.''</p><p> </p><p>It then showed Poppy stand up and quickly go through the door connected to the kitchen scene. The Pantry he supposed it was supposed to be, she came back with a few knick knacks in her hands. "She quickly did as the duck asked and brought what she needed."</p><p> </p><p>''Lay them upon the ground and stand aside,'' the duck said.</p><p> </p><p>The lights dimmed again as the narrator took over.  "Starella quickly did as she was told as the duck waved her wing over the items."  The lights came back on and there was the same carraige from the first two scene and Poppy sitting in it as the duck puppet stayed next to her. "Before her very eyes the items turned into a magnificent couch with a horse and driver to navigate it. As Starella climbed into the couch, Mother Goose perched upon the door to give one final warning."</p><p> </p><p> ''I hope you find the happiness you seek, but remember this,'' the duck warned, ''You must leave by Midnight for that is when my magic will fade away and you shall be stranded.''</p><p> </p><p>Poppy nodded before the duck puppet was pulled up and the carriage pulled off stage. "Starella promised the Mother Goose she'd remember the warning and bid the goose good bye as it flew into the sky, and the couch slowly made it way towards the castle." The lights dimmed again and this time there was a scene of the outside of a castle with stone walls and fake stairs that Thor sat upon boredly but looked up when the carraige with Poppy came back on it and stopped in front of him and Poppy got off. Thor stood up and approuched her and the two pretended to start talking. "Unknownst to her the prince was awaiting within the entrance to the grand castle, tired from the large gathering of crowded people inside and not having the desire to having others and so many seeking him out at once. But suddenly he saw the most unusual sight. The most radiant of red couches he had ever seen appeared pulled by the most purest of white horses. Surely this must've been someone important. As Starella emerged from the couch, the prince was entranced by her beauty as she stepped towards him. Taken by her stunning beauty, the prince stood to greet the fair maiden and welcome her to the castle. Moved by the handsome strangest politeness she asked what he was doing out here all alone, and he replied." </p><p> </p><p> ''It is because it became too crowded for my liking. I wished to come out here and take a break and talk to someone. But you look new around to the castle. My I offer to show you around the castle?'', Thor asked before holding out his arm to Poppy who took it and both began to walk off stage.</p><p> </p><p>"Starella agreed and took the arm the man offered her. Leading her into the castle above." The lights dimmed again and when they came back on Snatcher's eyes widened...before scowling at Thor on screen. He and Poppy were back in that throne room scene without the thrones this time dancing around in a circle along with a bunch of penguin couples as the narrator spoke. "Starella and the prince spent the entire ball together sharing each other's interests and experiences, getting along so very lovely enraptured by each others' personalities. As time went on Starella forgot all about Mother Goose's warnings as they talked, laughed, and danced the night away. But that all changed in a blink of an eye." Suddenly there was a loud noise of a clock chiming and Poppy suddenly broke off from Thor looking in the direction of the clock chimes with dread.  "The clock struck midnight and everything the Mother Goose had ever said came rushing back to her. In an instant full of dread, Starella fled from the Prince and to the exit but it was too late. The couch had transformed back into an apple. The horse to a chess knight. And the handsome couchman back into the nutcracker. Having no other choice, Starella fled down the road into the night back towards her home." Poppy then ran off stage as all the dancers stopped and looked at Thor as he extended his arm out towards her as she ran and suddenly Hazelle and the mafia woman came back to the stage. Thor suddenly holding up his arm.  "Determined the prince announced that same night that he would love nothing more than to again meet this mystery lady and he was determined to meet her again. Because the castle was so crowded Starella's Stepmother and Stepsister had not seen her at all, and so paid no attention to her upon arriving home. Only caring about the Prince's proclaim." The lights dimmed and again the lights came back on. This time back in the kitchen scene with Poppy still in the blue dress with Hazelle and the mafia woman behind her. Thor suddenly came on scene and Poppy looked surprised as the other two ladies glared angrily as he came over and took a knee. Taking Poppy's hand and Snatcher's eyes narrowed further. "For days the prince searched far and white for the maiden with bright kindness and hair that shown brighter than any star. No one could tell him who this mysterious maiden was and he was beginning to lose hope when he finally reached the home of Starella and her step family. Where he finally found what he seeked."</p><p> </p><p>''At last I have found you,'' Thor said with glee, ''Starella, I have searched far and wide because before no one had ever showed me the kindess you have. With your permission I would love nothing more than to learn more about you. "</p><p> </p><p>"Starella happily agreed and her father returned." Poppy nodded to Thor before the lights dimmed again and it came back on a moment later with Hazelle, the mafia lady, Poppy, and Thor with one arm around Poppy's shoulders were standing in the outside cottage scene again as the carriage prop returned with Mr. Timophy in it. Snatcher narrowed his eyes even more at Thor. Mr. Timpopy got off as the carraige prompt was pulled off stage and Poppy pretended to say say something to him, as he then turned to Hazelle and the mafia woman with a glare. "Upon hearing what her Stepmother and Stepsister had done while he was away, he banished them from his home never to return again." Mr. Timophy pointed off stage and with glares, Hazelle and the mafia woman fled from the stage as the lights dimmed once again. When the lights came back on Snatcher's eyes went wide once again at the sight. Poppy was wearing a bright white ballgown with her hair done up in a beautiful hairstyle and she was holding hands with Thor smiling. All the penguins, mafia men, and Mr. Timophy was around them smiling and clapping, and throwing white petals and glitter around them. Snatcher's yellow orbs widened at the very obvious wedding dress as the petals and glitter shimmered around her smiling face making her shimmer and glow. "After a few years of letting their love and fondness for each other grow, Starella and the prince were finally married. The End."</p><p> </p><p>The red curtains slowly closed on them and then the end credits rolled. And that's when the audience cheered from before like with Comductor's movie as they all clapped and whisteled and cheered. Again spilling some popcorn and other food on the theater floors. The end credits saying the names of the ones resposible like- Starella by Poppy Rose Bloomington. Step Sister by Witch Hazelle. Prince by Thor.  Director DJ Grooves. And so on and so forth. Poppy was still frozen to her seat, feeling anxiety as she had watched the whole thing questions running through her mind. Had she done a good job? Would anyone like it? Did she mess up anywhere? Would she betray Mr. Grooves expectations? But those anxieties mostly went away as she saw the absolute happy smiles of the crowd clapping and cheering for the screen as the credits kept rolling, which made her give a sigh of relief. </p><p> </p><p>"YOU WERE GREAT, POPPY!!," Hattie shouted over the crowd and Bow nodded as both girls smiled wide eyed at the red head. "You too, Hazelle!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!! You were the most evil step sister ever!!", Bow added.</p><p> </p><p>Hazelle chuckled and waved them off. "Well of course I am. I AM a witch after all.~"</p><p> </p><p>The crowd's cheering died down as the lights lit up the stage again and the same lady owl came back on as the screen went back to it's regular white. "Wow! Wasn't that lovely? Who'd have thought we'd get a forbiddon love story and a play straight out of a fairytale all in one night? Let's have a round of applause for Mr. DJ Grooves and his wonderful staff for bringing us that lovely treat, eh?" A small round of clapping ensued. "Thank you to all the contestants today for such a lovely performance by both teams, but as we know there can only be one winner of the Annual Bird Movie Awards this year. While the judges go over their notes and decide who shall be this year's pick, please exit back into the main lobby to your right as they do where we'll be doing some live interviews with the cast and people behind this year's movies and see what they have to say. Please throw away any wrappings and leftover garbage into the trashbins on your way out."</p><p> </p><p>The crowd of birds stood up and began to make their way toward the door way that opened up again letting light flood right in. The girls and Hazelle stood too but waited as most of the crowd went past them to avoid getting crowded and seperated again with Poppy did NOT want. The lady owl on stage too off stage followed by the two camera Penguins/owls and towards where ever she was going Poppy guessed. When it finally thinned out, the girls and Snatcher walked out back into the floor and were greeted with the sight of birds throwing Popcorn buckets, candy wrappers, and empty soda cups into an overflowing trashbin before departing into different places onto the floor. Poppy and the girls made their way over to the food desk handing out even more food to the birds who was still hungry or wanted more food. After that little scare she was starting to feel hungry, some solid food in her stomach would be nice for once. As they got in the surprsingly long line they saw a familiar face in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Hattie gasped. "COOKIE!!" She and bow took off running towards the orange cat in line with Muriel right next to her but turned around hearing the girl call her name. When she realized who it was, she smiled and held out her arms to hug the two girls as they ran up to her. "We missed you!"</p><p> </p><p>Cookie chuckled as the two grown women walked up to her. "Oh, I missed you too! I'm so sorry I couldn't visit for a while, but Conductor asked me to help him with his movie. And who am I to say no to him?" She looked up as the two women came up to her. "Ah! Sugercube, I saw ya'll in Mr. Grooves's play! You looked mighty stunnin' in that dress of yours!"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy chuckled awkwardly. "Uh...T-Thanks! Ya looked really purty too! And ya acted so well! It was a mighty fine movie ya did!"</p><p> </p><p>The cat chuckled and waved her paw. "Oh it was nothing a lil practice couldn't help! Say! Why don't ya'll join us and we can catch up a bit? Been a while since we had a chat."</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds like a great idea!"</p><p> </p><p>So the group of girls (and Snatcher) all got together by Poppy and Muriel who was already in line. It was nice to catch up a bit since it'd be a while with like twenty birds in front of them still. They found out Cookie and Muriel had been asked by COnductor to help out with his movie as they were perfect for the roles to which Poppy compliment Muriel on. MU looked proud as she did, she was a good mayor. Currently Cookie was being introduced to Hazelle and the two were complimenting each others roles as Catrina and the evil step sister while Poppy looked around. She noticed the owl lady from the stage in front of Conductor who had his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face camera crew pointing the camera on him. She asked something into the mic before holding it out to Conductor. The owl(bird thing-) cackled and said something back she couldn't make out as he had the interview. </p><p> </p><p>"WOW!! IT'S COOKING CAT!! ANS SOME GIRLS!!" Poppy jumped when a bright light flashed and an owl holding a camera. Looking at Cookie and the two girls. "I s-saw you all on TV!! C-Can I have your autographs?!"</p><p> </p><p>Cookie and the girls being nice and polite agreed and soon small crowds of penguins and owls came up to them all asking for pictures and their autographs, and eventually some attention went to Hazelle, Poppy, and Muriel too. MU seemed proud to be taking pictures and signing papers when they realized she was the mayor actor, and the same with Hazelle as she was recognized as the step sister. Poppy was pretty overwhelmed-...Being swept up straining a smile for the camera and sighing her name with shaking hands when they asked, feeling her anxiety spike up as she smiled and bared it. Snatcher watching from the floor and yellow orbs blinked out from her shadow. He-.....He couldn't believe that was Poppy back there. She looked....so different from what she looks like now. Just a plan white dress with purple flowers and long hair in a braid like usual. She barely looked anything like the make up caked self on the screen wearing those beautiful gowns or all messied up and patchwork dress. And he couldn't help but wonder....Would that have been what Poppy had looked like if she had been a noble? Would she have been that beautiful in a wedding dress if they ever did get married? Would she have been that beautiful as his princess if he had ever gotten the chance to tell her how he felt long ago and if she felt the same? Guess he would never know- He grunted when an owl stepped on his face and blocked his veiw of her as the group slowly continued to move. The line continued to get smaller as the group slowly moved in between the signing and pictures. Poppy didn't know how long it took until they finally got to the stand still signing and taking pictures, but by the time they moved away she was too preoccupied to even get anything, so when they left, she was still hungry, straining a smile, and still signing and taking pictures through it as a few others came up to them for them.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ok there?," Hazelle asked after she just finished signing a penguin's notepad.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy nodded. "I-I-It's just....s-so much...I d-don't like bein' the center of attention."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry. We can leave as soon as those silly birds finish judging and announce the winner already." Hazelle suddenly smiled as an owl took her picture.</p><p> </p><p>"I certainly hope so." And she really did.</p><p> </p><p>"DARLINGS!!!" They all looked up as a certain dancing Penguin came rushing towards them with a few penguin body guards behind him and a whole slew of cameras and birds behind him...and Poppy gulped...Uh oh. The Penguin came right up the the group of girls with a bright and cheery smile. "THERE YOU ARE!! Darlings, darlings, darlings!! This is the happiest day in my life!! And it's thanks to you all that made it all possible! I have a good feeling about tonight! A VERY good feeling!! I can not thank you both enough!!"</p><p> </p><p>Hazelle waved a hand. "It's not a problem."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy smiled nervously more. "N-No need ta thank me. Shucks. Ah only helped."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh NO!! You all brought it together marvelously!! Don't be so bashful, Darling! You were beautiful out there!" Poppy flushed an embarrased pink at his compliment before he turned his attention to Cookie. "Cookie, Dearest! Look at you! You looked positively ravishing out there! Really stole the thunder away from the ol' Conductor now."</p><p> </p><p>Cookie giggled as Muriel rolled her eyes behind her. "Oh you charmer.~"</p><p> </p><p>Poppy sighed as they continued to talk up and even more people asked for the groups autographs and pictures. Some even throwing questions at her. Are you the Starella Actress? What made you audition for the part? How long have you been working with Dead Bird Studios? Peck. She just wanted to go home already. PLEASE LET THIS END SOON!!!</p><p> </p><p>"ATTENTION EVERYONE!!" A loud voice boomed out and everyone looked over to the same owl lady that was previously talking to Conductor a little while ago. She stood in the middle of the room with both cameras on her, the judges behind her, and an owl holding a shiny gold trophy gleaming in their arms. "The judges have decided after much careful planning and the winner is about to be announced!" The room clambered with happy excitement as well as the small group and Mr. Grooves immediately laser focused on her as she looked to one of the judges. This was it. Oh boy this was it. Her heart beat picked up as did her breathing, her forehead sweating a bit as the owl lady was handed a piece of paper by one of the judges. She brought it to her face to read it. "And the winner of the 500th Annual Bird Movie Awards Ceremony is-........" She smiled and suddenly pointed somewhere away from her. "CONDUCTOR!!" Poppy could feel her mind shatter and her stomach drop upon hearing those words leave the owls mouth. The cackling bird walked walked up to the owl lady as the took the trophy from the other owl and handed it to Conductor who happily took it with a wide smile and shook her hand when she offered her wing. The crowd around them cheering as they did. "Congratulations, Mr. Conductor on your fabulous win!! Is there anything you'd like to say to the folks watching this success?" She offered the mic to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahehehe!! Aye couldn't have done it without me lassie!! Not that I didn't think I wouldn't win, cuz who didn't?", he said smugly to the camera and she nodded before turning back to the cameras.</p><p> </p><p>"Well this has been a rather exciting and eventful evening with lots of wonderful acting and talent. While the winner celebrates his victory, we'll go for a small commercial break. Stay tuned because it's not over yet. Later we'll have live interviews with the staff and actors behind the scenes of the movies tonight along with the judges and Mr. Grooves about how he's taking the loss of this year. Stay tuned for all the exciting bonus behind the scenes content as well. Expect a word from our sponser and even a secret interview with our special guest judge about their books and upcoming series. See you all back after the break." She made a cutting motion with her hand and the cameras were lowered from her.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy slowly turned to the penguin in front of her. He looked....upset. Frowning and head lightly staring at his feet. ...And she swallowed the lump in her throat. "M-Mr. G-G-Grooves?? A-AH-.....I-I'm s-s-s-so sorry-"</p><p> </p><p>He waved her off with a flipper giving a small smile and looking up to her. "No. No, Darling. I knew this might've happened and It's alright. It's not your fault. Everyone gave it there all and I couldn't have asked for a better crew. Besides....There's always next year."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy felt bad. I mean she was absolutely relieved he didn't seem to be mad at her or think she owed him anything, but seeing him so sad after all the hard work that everyone had put in it was so sad. She still felt bad, but guess she couldn't change anything about it. No one noticed the penguin with no hat waddling up to them until he cleared his throat and Mr. Grooves gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"*ahem* Mr. Grooves?"</p><p> </p><p>"*GASP* M-M-M-MR. GWEN!!!"</p><p> </p><p>".....Who?," Poppy asked looking between them.</p><p> </p><p>"WHO?! DARLING THIS IS THE PENGUIN BEHIND THE STORY WE BASED THE PLAY OFF!! AND WINNER OF THE BIRD WIRITING AWARDS ELEVEN YEARS RUNNING!! THE MOST FAMOUS WRITER ON THE PLANET!!!" Eleven years winner AND famous? Wow. That's pretty impressive. Mr. Grooves smiled nervously and stammered out. "W-W-What are you doing here, Sir?"</p><p> </p><p>".....I thought the dedication you put into staying true to the source material was.....masterful."</p><p> </p><p>"W-Why thank you, Sir!!"</p><p> </p><p>"And I wanted to discuss a possible series of movies of my other older classics with you."</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Grooves's beak dropped!! And the two penguins stared at each other for the longest time before he managed to speak again. "A-A-Are you serious?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I am. You're the most famous movie director in penguin history. It'd be an honor to work with someone in your field knowing you'll stay true to what I write. So what do you say we do lunch within a week from next Tuesday? Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-I-I- YES!!" His smile came back BIGGER than before. "ABSOLUTELY YESS!! I-I-I look forward to it!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Then I'll see you then. I look forward to doing business with you." He held out a flipper and Mr. Grooves happily shook it.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy's face lit up like a star when seeing this. Mr. Grooves may have not won, but he got a great deal out of it as he seemed thrilled by it. After maybe another hour of Poppy congratulating everyone, and smiling and signing autographs and smiling for taking pictures-......She was absolutely mentally exhausted and tired. She guessed Snatcher must've noticed because he (demanded) told them all they were all leaving no so Poppy could rest her anxiety. After finding Cookie so the girls could say good bye, and then Finding Mr. Grooves so Poppy could congratulate him and say good bye, they exited with Hazelle through the back door to avoid the big crowds and parted ways with her in the alley as both her and Snatcher decided to teleport back home. So Snatcher was finally able to come out of their shadows grumpily. He was SO tired of being stepped on by everyone for a few hours, and soon they were whisked away back to the ship with that familiar dark purple surrounding them. The ship was just as they left it. Quiet and peaceful.</p><p> </p><p>"THAT WAS AWESOME!!," Hattie shouted throwing her arms up. "Cookie was so pretty and cool! And then Conductor pulled the thing out like POP!! And then you were so pretty, Poppy!! And then you danced around and there was the milky way prince just like in the story and-"</p><p> </p><p>"AND it's bed time," Poppy interjected making both girls awe in protest. "It's been a long night. But tell ya what. Ya'll go and get in pajamas by the time I get there and ah'll read ya that Starella book again before ya sleep. Deal?"</p><p> </p><p>They had already run off towards the bedroom that opened and closed behind the two rushing children and she chuckled watching them go. Ah. To have that kind of energy. But she paused and looked behind her hearing Snatcher clear his throat, almost forgetting Snatcher was still there behind her. The two stared at each other for a little while before he looked away and spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh......I know you already heard this, but you did a decent job back there. Not that I enjoyed it or anything. ....And you looked....really nice...N-Not that I noticed or anything either."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy stared at him for a moment, before smiling. "Thanks! And I never got ta thank ya for helpin' me when I got lost back there."</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher scratched at his fluff. "Yeah. Well someone had to keep an eye on you to keep you out of trouble."</p><p> </p><p>She giggled before patting his side. "I mean it. I appreciated your support back there."</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her for a while. ".....Your welcome."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at him one last time before yawning and turning around. "W-Well...I better go and read them that story. They'll never sleep without it."</p><p> </p><p>"Heh. Don't I know it."</p><p> </p><p>She smiled before turning away. "Well. G'night."</p><p> </p><p>"Good night, Poppy."</p><p> </p><p>He watched her walk towards the girls' bedroom door for a moment, before turning around and surrounding himself in purple to take him back to the forest. He still had work that needed finishing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Epilouge (end)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Hey everyone. I just wanted to thank everyone who read this far and liked my story enough to read it to it's end. I had a lot of fun writing it and it makes me happy knowing some people loved it enough to read it fully. Thanks to everyone for reading this, faving it, or leaving a nice comment. And thank you to GearsForBreakfast for creating such wonder characters and giving me the opportunity to make this wonderful story. )</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ah. Cupid's Day.  The day everyone expressed their love to one another whether it be platonic love among friends and family, or for lovers to have a nice relaxing day out on a date with their spouses. Usually Snatcher would absolutely despise this day because of the implications of love to him was even more exhausting than usual. Yes, he'd tolerate the kiddos giving him small trinkets or pictures he'd hang on the fridge or on the walls of his tree home, but very evilly and totally not because he actually liked them ok! It was on this day he had a very special surprise planned out for a certain red haired fireball of a woman. All he had to do was wait for the right time to show her is all.....</p><p> </p><p>Which was easier said than done.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing that happened when the day started was him getting bombarded by Hattie and Bow rushing in and shoving cutesy pictures and hearts in his face with big smiles on their faces. Of course being the most evil of evil rulers he was, made a big groaning scene about it before taking them, reluctantly of course, and very VERY menacingly hanging them onto the wall above them to show everyone how evil he was by keeping something so mushy around him and showing he didn't care. Of course he hadn't spent all month hurrying his minions into working faster to put the last finishing touches on his very evil surprise for Poppy just to have it spoiled by these two, so to distract them all he gave them some of that mail Poppy had insisted he'd take to give to all the minions and dwellers running around. That should keep the two of them busy and running around for a good while before they went back to that ship! Good thing they didn't bring Poppy with them into the forest. He wasn't sure how'd he be able to get her distracted enough to finish his work....That didn't apply to a certain witch though when he paused when he saw Hazelle pop up.</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher frowned. "What are YOU doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>Hazelle smiled having a cute home made card in her hand. "Can't a friend visit a friend, Snatchy? And truth be told I came here to see how you were doing after the whole incident was over."</p><p> </p><p>He huffed and turned away. "I'm fine. Just....working on something before the end of the day's over."</p><p> </p><p>Hazelle nodded looking over the cards in her hands. "That makes sense. If that's all then I'll be hopping over to Moonjumper now."</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher snapped his head back around to her. "WHAT?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Calm down. I promised the girls I'd give him the Cupid's Day card they made for him and drop off Timmy for their sleep over."</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT?!," he demanded again narrowing his eyes at her and she rolled her eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Snatcher, he was grounded for a long time and he's just a kid. He didn't know any better. One sleep over with his friends isn't going to hurt Poppy or you. Get over it."</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher grumbled under his breath but didn't comment anything else when she tucked the cards away. "Well I'm off. But if you want to see me again, I'll be dropping Timmy off later at the ship."</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher didn't say anything as Hazelle teleported away and he turned back towards his destination. He had work to get done and a limited time to do it in. The day went by realtively normally and fast, the girls came back a little while later with enough leftover mail to give the minions for Winter Solstice gifts. So he dissmissed them and off they ran. He guessed to go back to the ship and telescope jump around the planet to deliver more of those home made scribbled cards to those birds and cat. Whatever. It'd keep them out of his hair at least for a long while. It certainly took a lot longer than he suspected to get done, but when the last mushroom was replanted, and the last minion patted the dirt in the right place he nodded. It was ready. Of course living in a dark forest, he couldn't tell how late or early it was in the day, nor could he from space, so when he teleported himself to the kid's ship he was a little surprised to find not only Timmy there but the weird blonde girl that once upon a time made an alternate reality to get rid of all bad guys.....So naturally he frowned seeing the two of them huddled in the living room watching TV on top of a bunch of pillows with Bow and Hattie. Mustache Girl...Was that her name gave him a frown back and Timmy looked slightly nervous seeing the spook there. He also guessed he just must've missed Hazelle dropping him off because he was standing in front of Poppy holding a pretty shining flower in a small pot in one hand and a red scarf in another. Poppy was already holding a small cactus like the one you'd find in gift shops and a basket that smelled of delicious food. She smiled upon seeing Snatcher.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah was wonderin' when you'd show up!," she greeted.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh yeah. What do you have there?," he asked gesturing to her the objects in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh these?" She held them up. "Cookie stopped by and asked if Mu could join the lil get together for the night. Somethin' bout her n' that loud mouth bird havin' dinner ah think. So I said I'd watcher her too! She was nice enough to give us some more food and this cute lil guy!" She smiled at the small cactus. "Ah never tried growin' a cactus before so it'll be a real fun experience." She called Bow to come over to take the basket of food from her and intrusted her to put it away then turned back to Timmy. "Watchin' him too! Now ya'll said ya wanted ta tell me somethin'?"</p><p> </p><p>Timmy gulped and nodded. "Y-Yes, ma'am. I uh-...W-Wanted to apologize for what happened. I'm r-really, really sorry." He held up the shining Twilight Flower. "I got you this straight from the Alpine Alps. Hazelle helped me pick it out, yeah."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy regarded him for a moment, before smiling and shifting her cactus into her other hand, reached down to pick up the decent sized bright flower from him. "Now ain't that sweet? Now ah got two plants I never had before! ....Apology accepted." </p><p> </p><p>Ah. She always did like kids. So of course she would forgive Timmy easily. She blinked again when he also held up the neatly knitted red scarf. "Moonjumper asked me to tell you that's he's sorry too, and that he hopes you'll forgive him so you all can maybe be friends. He made this for you."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy blinked at the scarf, but before she could even respond a dark arm shot out and snatched the red scarf right out of the boy's hand and up to the scowling face of Snatcher as the yellow orbs laserfocused on it. "I'll be the judge of that.." For the next few minutes Snatcher spent looking throughly at the red scarf, as if sensing every fiber. Scanning it long ways and up and down, back and front, and tugged a few strands here and there. After a bit he looked back to Timmy with a supicious face.....and slowly held it out to Poppy. "I don't sense any magical hiddden energy in it. It's safe if you're going to accept it."</p><p> </p><p>To his surprise Poppy did take it from him and looked at it for a moment, then to Timmy with a serious face. "When you go back ya tell him I accept his apolody and gift, but it's gonna take a while before I decide if I really forgive 'em." Timmy nodded and she nodded back. "Good now go play and behave with the others. I have something to talk with the purple onion for a minute." </p><p> </p><p>As Timmy ran back over to the other children Snatcher raised a brow. "You have something to tell me?"</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. "Yep. Hold these for a minute." She shoved the small plants into his hands and turned to walk off towards the door to the kitchen. She had a certain something to give Snatcher on this day. As a thank you for everything he's done for her, as you all might remember a certain gold skull that was found along with the other gold that Poppy and the girls found hidden in the attic. Well Poppy remembered Snatcher getting the girls those skulls in the attic as gifts and since this is Philip now, what better gift to get him than a golden skull? She wasn't sure if the skull was a real skull before that R.King turned it to gold with the gold potion but she didn't have enough time to think of any better gift when the girls suddenly left to go around handing out those home made cards they made to everyone without telling her. She should really stop sleeping in so late, but as she entered the kitchen she caught sight of it real quick. It was decided the golden skull would be the thing to be left behind and was hidden under Hattie's bed for safe keeping when they had left for Express Town a while ago, so she spent a good amount of time polishing it and cleaning it up until the golden skull gleamed at her, catching the reflection of the adorable picture the girls gave to her on the fridge. It was a messily but cute drawn picture of her and Snatcher holding hands, with the two of them holding either of their hands as well. Smiling, she held it behind her back and exited. Snatcher's face looked to the door as Poppy came back out smiling from ear to ear, one hand behind her back as she walked up to him. "Ah got somethin' for ya."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really?," he asked surprised, "You didn't have to. I had enough of this mushy love to last me for eternity."</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled. "Well Cupid's Day is 'bout celebratin' the people ya care about right? That means good friends too." She finally brought it out and Snatcher's eyes instantly widened at seeing the shiny golden skull she held up to him. "So here's ta good friends. Happy Cupid's Day, Snatcher!"</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher stopped and just stared at the shiny thing showing his relflection in it for a solid moment...before he took it into his free hand and stared at the beautiful gold skull with wide eyes. "It's......." He looked at her. "T-This is incredible. Where'd you get this?"</p><p> </p><p>She bashfully shrugged. "I-It was in the attic when we found all the other gold. I was savin' it for an emergency but I thought I could use it for your gift instead. A-As a thanks fer everythin' ya did for me."</p><p> </p><p>He still stared at her for a moment before a small yellow flush dusted his face and he cleared his throat. "W-Well it's very .....nice. Thank you I guess."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy giggled. "Your welcome. It was the least ah could do."</p><p> </p><p>Snatcher rubbed his thumb over the shiny gold for a moment, before looking back at her with a small smile. "Well....I happened to get you something too."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy blinked in surprise at his words. "Wait. Really?"</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. "Yep. But I can't show you here. You'll have to come back with me to my forest.''</p><p> </p><p>Poppy looked a little skeptical at that and rose a brow. "Back to the forest? Ain't it too dangerous?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not with the contract, and my minions know to not cause trouble." He smiled that usually smirk. "As long as Im in the forest you'll be fine. Besides you'll love it."</p><p> </p><p>".....What 'bout them?," she asked nodding to the kids watching the tv.</p><p> </p><p>"They'll be fine being along for a little while. Won't you?" The children either hummed or nodded not looking up from the funny penguin cartoon they were watching. "See? Sides. It's not like they weren't left alone before you came along for a while. C'mon. I swear you won't regret it."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy still didn't look too convinced but in the end she agreed and so the children were made to PROMISE to stay there and behave while they were gone and they were teleported just as Poppy grabbed onto Snatcher's arm. The familiar purple came over here along with the weird feeling that came with it, before she looked up as the purple disappeared and soon found herself back in the familiar scene of the nightmarish forest. Poppy shivered at the sight of it all and all the minions or dwellers than happened to stand around stop and stare at her. Snather cleared his throat to catch her attention and he gestured for her to follow him up the pathway towards his tree home. Poppy rose a brow noticing he still had her plants in hand, but followed none the less. Snatcher flew right into his home, Rough Patch giving a lazy meow from the chair he laid on before yawning and turning the other way to sleep again. The golden skull was placed right on top of his shelf next to the sewing kit. He gave one last look over and smile before exiting the home and going outside and staying towards the left side of the home. Poppy was slowly walking her way forward blinking at him as he just floated there seemingly waiting for her to get closer. When she did, he smiled and silently pointed to the ground. Poppy blinked and looked to where he was pointing, eyes widening as she saw a small pathway of small bushes leading off somewhere into the woods. And soon enough Snatcher started floating down that way, giving one look back to her as her signal to follow before he disappeared between the trees. And of course, Poppy followed. Into the woods following along the bushes as she slowly took her time walking and walking......And walking. Slowly but surely, a few glowing mushrooms popped up here and there starting with the smaller mushrooms Hattie and Bow would use to bounce on before they became bigger. And bigger. And BIGGER until the bushes disappeared and there was nothing but lots and lots of beautiful glowing mushrooms everywhere. In all shapes and sizes and colors. She gaped at the beautiful glowing blues, greens, and reds of all the polka dotted fungi everywhere glowing in the moonlight and lighting up the place. There was a clear path between all of them replacing the one the plain bushes made and she continued down it still no sign of Snatcher anywhere either, not that she noticed. She was too busy admiring all the beautiful sights around her. Before the path took a corner and of course she followed it. And she stopped DEAD. A soft wind blew through the trees as multi colored petals blew towards her and to her feet a few purple, yellow, and red ones floating by her head. Her blue eyes widened and her jaw dropped as the sight of what she was seeing hit her with the force of a meteor from space crashlanding into the dirt. </p><p> </p><p>Snatcher finally popped up as he floated next to her gaping frozen self with a proud grin. "So. Do you like it?"</p><p> </p><p>IT. WAS. ROSES!! RAINBOW ROSES!! All the colors of the rainbow sitting right there and multiple of them blooming beautifully in the moonlight. Some of the petals on the ground in a beautiful arrangement of color. Shimmering in the moonlight like a rainbow on stems. She still gaped at all of them and Snatcher only smiled prouder. Yes. After making that owl cough up the location of these wild roses (an oasis not surprisingly in a desert) and taking the ones in her shop for good measure too, Snatcher had a peck of a long time just gathering them and digging(having his minions carefully dig) them up by the roots and teleporting every single one of them back to his forest. But the extra work was worth the look on Poppy's face just now. Poppy still stood there stunned for a long moment. Before pointing and looking at him....then back at the roses gesturing with both arms then back to him again still totally amazed and shocked.</p><p> </p><p>"HUH?!"</p><p> </p><p>"What? I promised a garden and I delivered a pecking good garden! You got your regular bushes, mushrooms, a couple exploding apples, and even a nice flower section all of your own. Your welcome.~"</p><p> </p><p>"HOW?!" She looked back at the beautiful batch of roses. "W-WHERE THE PECK DID YA EVEN GET THESE?!"</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged. "Some small corner in the desert. Nothing too hard to find really. Do you like it?"</p><p> </p><p>"YES!!" Her shocked face was replaced by a wide smile and sparkling eyes. "PECKIN' YES!! T-THIS IS INCREDIBLE!! I-......Ya never cease to out do yerself ya purple onion."</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged again. "Well...you did give me a gold skull. I say we're pretty much even." He handed back the two small plants he'd been holding on since she asked him to hold them back on the ship. "Here. What's a garden for if you don't plant anything in it?"</p><p> </p><p>She blinked at him for a bit before taking the twilight alpine flower and cactus. "Will these even grow here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Anything will grow here if I want it too. Sides, with your skills you could get anything to grow here regardless."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy smiled at him before turning around and starting forward. The two then took a moment, Snatcher helping her dig two holes a little a ways from the roses so Poppy could carefully put her two new additions into her new garden and carefully pat them in. Smiling as a mother would smile at her children when she was done, even if the bottom half of her dress and hands were all dirty afterwards. She took a moment just....staring and smiling at her new beautiful garden and Snatcher stared at her with a bright smile on his face seeing her smile so genuinely after so long....before frowning and looking down.</p><p> </p><p>".....Listen, Poppy." She looked back up to him and he felt worry pool in his gut. "I know I....made mistakes when we first met again and if you....really want to live somewhere else or even break from the contract I'll respect your choice fully."</p><p> </p><p>"....That's so sweet of ya but.....I'm not planning on going anywhere for a while."</p><p> </p><p>he snapped to her blinking. "Wait. Really?"</p><p> </p><p>She nodded smiling before looking back to the roses. "Ah really don't where I'd go if I did. Never did have any interest in travelin' 'round. And...A-And I think I enjoy havin' the safety of a purple onion." She shrugged. "Maybe things will change in the future but right now....I'm happy and content at this moment." She looked at him, moonlight making her blue eyes shine. "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>He felt yellow flush through his face again and he quickly turned away. "Y-Yeah. Well you know where to find me if you ever change your mind! I-It's not like Im super attatched or anything you know! You're your own person after all! You can make up your mind any way you want!"</p><p> </p><p>Soft hands grabbed his neck fluff and yanked him down to eyes level with those blue eyes suddenly and Snatcher didn't have any moment to react before a pair of soft lips gave him a quick peck on his fanged mouth. And he froze! Poppy pulled back and stared at him for a moment....before snickering. His mouth had dropped wide open, eyes small as a dime, and his entire face a bright yellow. The fluff around his neck fluffing up to new heights as he just sat there. OH PECK!! OH PECK!! OH PECK- POPPY KISSED HIM!! LIKE REALLY R E A L L Y KISSED HIM!! LIKE-....A REAL ROMANTIC KISS!! Her snickering brought him out of his stuper as he sqawked like a bird and immediately pulled away. And Poppy opened the flood gates to laughter as she snorted and laughed at his flustered state.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Your- AHAHAHAHAHA! *snort* F-FACE!! I-IT LOOKS LIKE A JACK O LANTURN!!"</p><p> </p><p>"WELL!! I THINK ITS TIME TO GO!! AFTER ALL YOU'RE BABYSITTER ALL NIGHT!! AND IM NOT HELPING!!,'' he yelled out as he began floating away.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy reached out for him before stubbling to her feet still laughing and chasing after him. "W-WAIT!! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!! AHAHAHA!!"</p><p> </p><p>"YES YOU DID!! BACK TO SPACE WITH YOU!!"</p><p> </p><p>"HAHAHA!! NO I DIDNT!!</p><p> </p><p>"YES!! YOU!! DID!!"</p><p> </p><p>The red head chased the flustered ghosts back towards the tree home. A gently wind blowing more petals to the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>